Bloodline: Descendents of the Digidestined
by Lewis Wick
Summary: 41 years have passed since the death of Obliviomon, and peace returned, but now a new force seeks again to take the world, but is it their real purpose? Who is the real foe, and what does a young girl have to do with an ancient digital goddess?
1. Paradise Lost

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 1: Paradise Lost  
  
Prologue: Takeru, now 53, tells of what has happened ever since. "After the Great War with Obliviomon, the worlds became peaceful. Evil was no more. Mimi had annihilated him, insuring he would never return. Life grew quiet. Lewis returned to Washington to run things, Daisuke, myself, and the others used our new abilities to stop Arachnemon in her tracks and help Black Wargreymon find the Digimon that he pursued from Holy Stone to Holy Stone and our future purpose, just to discover that the Holy Stones were only just big black rocks and nothing more. Afterwards, things were so quiet that we just stopped going to the Digital World to fight. In fact, Elecmon said that ever since Obliviomon was destroyed, no new Virus digimon have been born at Primary or Secondary Village. Our lives became average, except for Lewis, who still remained the target for Congress and the military, especially in 2008 when Lilymon became President. During her 8 years, they had 2 more children, and apparently, their last two children, Ivy and Rose. Also, she was the target of two government contract hits and a frame-up scandal by Congress. Fortunately, Jill and Agent Vicks overheard the plans and retrieved the evidence. Congress was ruined and most members either fled the country or were arrested. After she left office, our lives again was quiet except for the occasional tours by Yamato or the publicity gigs we did for companies and 30-second spots. Yamato followed his dreams of being a rock star, and is doing fine, though Lewis still claims he's no Creed. Araiya is now his wife and works with his crew on booking gigs and as the group's accountant. Gabumon still runs the group tightly as Yamato's manager. Taichi went on to be a soccer great and is sometimes called 'The Pelé of the 21st Century.' He still plays today. Amazing, my hair is graying and he hasn't aged a day. Same is true for Sora. We all though she'd end up with Taichi, but we were all surprised when she got a crush on Izzy. That crush grew into a wedding 5 years later. She has now taken the education she got from universities and Lewis and went into politics. For many years, she has held an office in the Japanese Diet. Just recently, Sora decided to do something with herself and ran for Prime Minister of Japan, and won!! That was back around 2036, and she has now since retired for a bit after her second term. Jou went on to theater. Yeah, we were all surprised too, but Jou followed the advise of his brother and went out to find a calling, after he became disillusioned in medical school. Lewis sat there mocking him and taunting him incessantly. Finally, just to spite him, he got up the courage to go perform on a stage one day, and found he had a knack for it, especially farces, spoofs, and comedies. His own clumsiness now is his best friend, since he uses a lot of physical comedy. Miyako took the reigns of her parents' convience store and rode it to international power. Now, for every Starbuck's, 7-11, and Kinko's, there is one of her stores. Jou and Miyako sorta, well, made the ultimate odd couple. You couldn't see them together, but you also couldn't see them apart. They got together and hitched. During the reception, they tripped over each other and into the wedding cake, and then the punch, and then into the band. Their wedding clothes still has all the stains and rips all of that left. Her younger self, Yolei, was about the only one other than me that we could peg their destiny. She ended up with Ken, and I won a lot of money from that bet. Mimi also went into acting, but on the big and small screens. She is best known for her drama, but one of her films re-energized the dying action genre. She's also done comedy as well, but usually it's on TV or for an independent filmmaker. Mimi ended up with Taichi after hearing how much he cared for her in 2004. She also still works in time to do fashion shoots. She too has not aged a day, and according to doctors, she won't even age a day until the year 2101 because of all that life energy she absorbed in that final fight. They say that for every 10 years she lives now, she'll only age one day. That means her 19th Birthday (Physically, this is) wouldn't be until the year 5642!! Most of us would be mulch, and Taichi, Sora, Lewis, Lilymon, and their children would all be in rest homes and she would still have 20 some odd more years of true youth!! Now I just feel envious. At least because of that burst of Life Force during that last fight, the rest of our life spans are now twice as long. Well, like Ken and Yolei, Hikari and me were pegged. Since we met, everyone knew we were meant for each other, and they were right. I do computer programming, and Hikari is a photographer.  
All of us besides Lewis had only one child, and strangely enough, except for Jou and Miyako, all our children were girls. Now all of them have gotten married and have had children. We're grandparents. Many people claim there's something special about these kids, especially Lewis's granddaughter, but no ones knows what that special thing is. Today, we're going to commememorate 41 years of peace and the 100th Anniversary of the end of World War 2."  
  
Sunday, 10:40 PM, December 24th, 2034: A hospital hallway can be seen. Then, rushing down it is a medical team with a stretcher. The lead surgeon says, "This woman is in labor!! We have to get her to an OB stat!!" Another says, "We just can't ignore the wounds!! This woman isn't going to live if we don't treat these wounds!!" The surgeon says, "The safety of the baby is a priority. It has a higher chance of dying in the womb than if the mother died from her wounds. Triage, man, triage!! She was able to walk in on her own power. Most of her wounds are abdominal." They ride up an elevator. The lower surgeon says, "Can't we at least do something for them both?" The lead surgeon goes, "Okay, we'll get a second team in, but we can't give her any drugs to treat the poisons we found in her wounds until the baby is out. We'll probably have to perform a cesarean!!" They rush in, and after an hour and 21 minutes of surgery, they free the baby and clean her off. "Strange. The woman is only half human, but there are no physical traits to be seen on her child." The lead surgeon documents. A nurse comes in. "We got a positive ID on the Jane Doe. We called her family and their here. Entering the room is... "President Wick?" Lewis goes, "Former President. Where is she?" Except for the fact his hair is now silver, he looks the same. The surgeon takes him, Lilymon, and her sisters to her. Holding the baby is her mother. The nurse asks, "What's her last name?" Lewis says, "Well, she married that ass. It was Wick, but now it's Fallon." "What's the mother's first name?" The mother says, "Holly. Holly Wick Fallon. I want her name to be Lily, in honor of my great mother." She turns to Jill and hands Lily to Jill. "Don't let that bastard Lance get Lily!!" She rubs Lily's face. "I don't know why, but he wants her destroyed. Take her...." Her hand falls down and the EKG shows a flatline. "Clear!!" They charge her heart with paddles, but no result. They try CPR, but nothing. After about 10 minute of trying, the surgeon closes her eyelids and notes the time, 12:10 AM, December 25th, 2034.  
Saturday, September 2nd, 2045: Sora is at a podium in front of Heighten View Terrace. She shows no signs of aging since 2004, but her hair is now red. "And as we remember those who lost their lives a hundred years ago, we can also look upon the bright future the worlds have toghether. From war, technology and peace have been made. Even now, we can now send people to Mars, and we have, with the help of the digimon, pressurized the surface and began attempts for colonization. I hope this peace lasts another 100, and then some." She steps down and sits in a chair. Another guy comes up and says, "That again was Former Prime Minister Sora Izumi. Now, two very special guests are here today. First is one of them. He was the former President of the United States from 2001 to 2009, and a fellow digidestined. Please welcome Lewis Wick." Lewis gets up and dahes to the podium. He also looks exactly the same, except his hair has gone silver. He looks at the band. "Don't EVEN think of playing 'Hail to the Chief.'" A musician lifts his trumpet. "Bah!!" Lewis scares the player. "Bah, la, la bu yeah, ra, blah, blah, blah, boing zoot!!" The player lifts his trumpet again. "Woop woop woop, niki, niki, burah, blah, rupa!!" People are beginning to question Lewis's sanity. The musician lifts his trumpet again and is about to play. "Bah ra bah!!" He jumps, then tries again. "Bah!!" He jumps again. "Bah!! That was a pre-emptive BAH!! Just letting you know I have a whole bag of BAH!! with your name written on it." The musician looks at him and then quickly flips his horn and starts playing 'Hail to the Chief.' Lewis grabs a high heel and throws it at the trumpet player. Sora yells, "Hey, Lewis, that's my shoe!!" It whacks the trumpet guy on the head, knocking him out cold. "Now that's all done and over with, we can move on." He flips through the pre-written speech, tearing out pages. "Crap, crap, crap, crap...... Who the hell wrote this? It's all crap. I'm just sitting up here, and I'm to basically end up saying what Sora said. That's a fine how-do ya-do!!" Everyone laughs. "This speech guy is such a tightwad and brown-noser. I mean, all this dribble is is a suck-up speech, and I don't do ass-kissing. I also don't do politically correct. This is what I think of this speech!!" He flips off the writer and is about to pull down his pants when Sora stops him. "We get the idea Lewis." She says. Lewis buttons up his pants. "Well, if you need me, I'll be over there." He goes to the port-a-potty at the nearby area being renovated. "Ahhhhhh........ Ohhhh!!!! This speech is so absorbent!!" They hear from the port-a-potty. They look at it when the announcer goes, "Well, give it up for Mr. Wick!!" A few people clap. A girl, about 13 and dressed in old dingy clothes and has long dark blonde hair, with two meatball like buns and ponytails atop the majority of the rest of the hair hanging down, yells, "You go Lewis!! Tell them!! Show the fuzz who's boss!!" Guards take her away for making a disturbance. Lewis comes out and says, "Girl, what's your name?" The girl goes, "Sakiko." "Well, Sakiko, does that come with a last name too?" Sakiko goes, "My surname is Doi." Lewis goes, "Well, Miss Doi, I like your spirit. Liberious, free willed.... You remind me of Sora. Why don't you join us?" The guard says, "She's a master grifter and pickpocket. She's just trying to con you." Lewis looks at him. "I said, 'She's joining us!!' I don't care if she swiped the Voyager satellite that went missing in the '70s and has it in her room as we speak, you let her go and leave her be!! Release or I'll clobber you with this high heel!!" Sora yells, "Lewis, give me back my other shoe!!" The guard releases her. "If you lose anything, then it's your fault. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sakiko looks at him. "Thanks, Lewis!!" They go on the stage. The announcer says, "Well, now we can continue. Our other guest is one of the wealthiest men on Earth, and by sheer coincidence, was Lewis's son-in-law. Here is Lance Fallon, President of Kobyashi Maru Software!!" Lance gets up. He has reddish-brown tinged hair, brown eyes, a thin beard and mustache (Sorta-like Johnathan Frakes's a.k.a. Commander Riker's beard), super-muscular, if not almost steroid-induced muscles, and stands at 7 feet tall. He speaks, and his voice like Folken Stratigo's voice. "We are glad that we have all learned to live in peace. No more bloodshed, no more tyranny. We can all...... What the!!" The sky turns a dusk color as hundreds of thousands of troops blasted out from the digiport behind them. Flying digimon screamed out and bombarded the platform. People screamed and ran, but many were being slaughtered. Biyomon flies out from the crowd. Sora yells, "I thought you couldn't make it, Biyomon!!" "Well, things change!!" Sora pulls out her EDI. "Biyomon!! Warp Digivolve!!"  
  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
  
Sakiko watches huddled next to Lewis and goes, "Wow....." A digimon lands on the podium, smashing it. Lewis tells Sakiko, "Stay here!!" He leaps up, kick flips off the towering digimon, bounces off a piece of wood in the air that was part of the podium, Warp Digivolves, and hits him with his twin lightsabers. Then, while still in the air, he stabs the sabers into the digimon, flips using the handles, and hurls him into a group of attackers. Aviamon flies overhead.  
  
"Flame Tornado!!"  
  
She spins around and swallows many of the fliers in the flames. Then she falls down and reverts to Birdramon. "Sorry, Sora. I'm just rusty." Lewis says, "There's just too many. We need to get out here!!" He looks at Sakiko. "Where do you live?" Sakiko goes, "In Shinjuku!!" Lewis nods his head.  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Teleport!!"  
  
They are all teleported to her home. It's a low budget project. Lewis reverts to normal. "You stay inside where it's safe, and.... here's your wallet back." Sakiko looks in shock. "Don't you know that you can't pickpocket me? When you did it to me back when you were huddled with me, I pickpocketed you before we teleported." Sakiko jaw drops. "You.... Pickpocketed..... ME!!" Lewis goes, "Yep, and when you said that, I did it again." He throws her wallet back to her again. "Go on!! Get inside, where it's safer. So you got grifted by someone even better than you. Big deal." Sora and Lewis hop on Birdramon's feet. "Let's get to the others, Birdramon!!"  
At a lodge outside of Tokyo, Jill recieves a phone call from Taichi. "Lewis told me all about it. I'll be right there. Oh, and Taichi, can you convince your granddaughter to come and watch Lily here while we're gone?" Taichi on the other end says, "She could make it. Let me check." Taichi, now 56, but doesn't look a day past 16, and still has his same old hair, now orange from his exposure to the Life energy, and goggles, goes to a girl that has ridged maple leaf-like wings, and thorned vine for a left eyebrow, a vine growing out of her left shoulder and down wrapped around her arm, ending with a sunflower on the back of her left hand. Also on her left hand, her fingernails are green, vinelike, and longer than her others. Otherwise, she looks like a regular 15 year old teenager with green eyes and wearing a pink tanktop with two small white stripes outlining a golden stripe on her chest, and pants that almost look like they're khaki, and sandals on her feet. Taichi goes, "Hey, Keiko!! Jill wants to know if you'll watch Lily for her. Will you do it?" Keiko turns and says, "I'll be glad to!!" Taichi goes on the phone, "She'll do it. She should be there soon." Jill goes, "Okay, bye." Taichi looks out the window and watches Keiko fly off the balcony. Mimi comes out of the kitchen. Taichi goes, "I wish she wouldn't do that." Mimi goes, "I can't wait until she turns 16 and gets a car. Her jumping out of windows like that is scary. I don't want any granddaughter of mine to jump out of windows and flying around until they're 20."  
Keiko arrives at the lodge about twenty minutes later. Jill leaves. Keiko talks to Lily. "So, what do you want to do?" Lily gets up. She, although her mother being only half human, has no non-human qualities except for her naturally green hair, which is medium length. She is wearing jean shorts and a long sleeve green shirt. Around her neck is a gold necklace with a golden oval, and offset (Closer to the top) is a smaller deep-green emerald with what looks like a rainbow-like teardrop inside it. Under the gemstone is a beautifully crafted flower design with little miniture topazes and rubies in it. Above it is a holly wreath adorning the jewel. On the large bottom section of the golden oval is the unmistakable engravement of the Crest of Sincerity. Lily goes, "Not much." Keiko asks, "Where did you get that?" My aunt Jill told me it was my mother's. She tells me that she found it on the street one night on a business trip to Houston, and since no one claimed it, she kept it for herself. One night, she went on a vacation with my dad and she had left it here. Aunt Jill says their plane crashed in the Pacific and no one survived. She took me in and gave me my mom's necklace. Ever since I lived with her, when I ask about my parents or what she does, she always tries to change the subject. Do you know what she does, Keiko?" Keiko thinks hard. "I think she says she works as a public relations firm." Lily thinks to herself, "Why would someone in PR have to leave so much?" She starts, "Why won't anyone tell me what she does!! No fair!!" She goes storming out through the door. Keiko chases after.  
Meanwhile, at Izzy & Sora's house, the other digidestined meet. Iori goes, "This better be important. I was supposed to give my finest student one of his final tests." Araiya walks over to him and towers above him. She is 5' 10" and with teal hair but otherwise looking much the same, and he is an even 5' and is virtually bald and has a silver goti. "Hey, that student you're talking about is my grandson. I still don't approve of Tetsuo taking all these martial arts and meditation lessons from you. You're making him into a hippy. Each day, he reminds me more and more of Lewis!! He should quit this crap and focus on more important things." Iori says, "What may be important to you may not be important to him, and vice versa." Lewis adds, "Besides, what's wrong with him being like me? I like the lad." Araiya charges angrily, "Because I can't stand you!! You, you, lazy free-loader." They are at each other's necks when Andromon breaks them up. Araiya takes a swing at Lewis. Lewis sits back down and lays back. "You're just mad that you can't think as clearly as us. You're envious of your own grandson's enlightenment. Remember, when Iori finishes teaching Tetsuo, I agreed to teach him the ways of the world. Like it or not, your grandson wants to be like me." She charges at him. Taichi yells, "Enough you two!! We can talk Tetsuo later. Right now, we have to find out why all those digimon and people attacked, and where did all those Virus types come from." Hikari stands up. She doesn't show any age marks and her hair is still as pink as the day they fought Obliviomon. Hikari goes, "I thought we destroyed all the Virus digimon or re-configured all the good Virus digimon, like Ogremon, Wormmon, and the Gekomon, to Data 41 years ago." A figure stands up. It's Ken, and his hair is now auburn, and he has a full beard, and the beard slowly changes to silver as it nears his chin. Ken goes, "Maybe someone created them. Look at what happened with Chimeramon." Miyako continues on after Ken. She has switched to contacts and has red hair. Miyako says, "Yeah, or something like that incident I told you guys about with Diablomon that would have happened in 2000. Maybe Willis making him was inevitable. Maybe he's loose." In walks Izzy. He, besides a couple of wrinkles on his face and hands, and purple hair, he looks like he always has. Izzy says, "If that was so, then we would notice errors on the internet. It would totally ruin my new T7 900 MB per Second modem." Iori says, "Isn't the international maximum 56 KB?" Izzy goes, "Where have you been? 56 KB was done away with years ago." Mimi says, "The only way we're going to find out what's wrong is if we stop bickering and go to the Digital World." Taichi says, "Well, let's go!! Wait, where's Daisuke?" Hikari goes, "I think I know where his shack is. About 20 years ago, he moved to the Digital World and built a Una-bomber style shack. Claims Jun and his overbearing boss drove him away, but I think he's still jealous of Takeru. I don't know how sane he is anymore. I mean, the only one he associates with is Veemon, and I think 20 years of isolation is enough to drive anyone loopy." Taichi goes, "Let's head out. Digi-port open!!" He pushes a new button on his EDI and he is automatically transported to the Digital World. "Good thing Gennai installed the portable digiports into our EDI's before he died." Miyako stands up and points her D3 at.... nothing, and yells, "Digiport Open!!" and then a digiport opens in Izzy's living room. Iori says, "I'll never get used to that." Everyone walks in.  
Upon walking into the other side, everyone looks around. Jou stops and says, "It's been a while.... Hey, guys, you notice anything different?" He looks, and everyone's sign of near middle-age are gone, except for Lewis's hair and Ken's beard. Everyone looks 10 years younger. Yamato comes through, but trips over Gomamon. Jou picks something up that falls next to him. "Hey, what the........ It's a toupee. It's looks like Yamato's hair." Everyone looks at Yamato, who is now holding his hands on his head. "I think I hit my head. I gotta go." Yamato blurts urgently. Lewis walks over and pulls his hands off and says, "Let's see what we're hiding here.... Argghh, my eyes!!!" When the hands were pulled away, it revealed a BALD Yamato!! The chrome dome glared in the sun, and the intensity shone into Lewis's eyes. "I'm blinded for life!!" Lewis screams, covering his eyes. Jou goes, "Let me guess, you're going for the Captain Picard look." Yamato says, "Hey, I didn't know using all that musse and hair stuff would kill all my hair follicles on my head?!" Lewis, recovered and trying to stare away, says, "But you didn't have to pull a Patrick Stewart on us and put 100 layers of gloss and wax on your head." Lewis walks up and uses Yamato's head for a mirror. "Hey, I got chicken in my teeth." Araiya grabs Lewis and shoves him back, and then punches him. Agumon breaks them up. "Save the brawling for later you two. We got to find Daisuke!!" Agumon says.  
Lily reaches the now dilapidated middle school in Odaiba, which has a plaque and construction equipment around it, and it begins to rain. She goes in to get out of it. She looks around and notices parts of it with holes in it's roof, but other parts were like new. "They must be renovating this school.... Wonder why." Suddenly a Mekinorimon busts through a wall and attacks her. "By order of the Dominion, I will destroy you." He knocks down the rest of the wall.  
  
"Twin Beam!!"  
  
He shoots and misses. Lily runs down the halls screaming and whining, "Oh no, why is he shooting at me? Who is he? What is he? How'd he know where I was?" The Mekinorimon just flies down the halls after her. He shoots again and missed. Lily runs and finds she is trapped in an old computer, and not all the computers have been removed. Mekinorimon says, "Locking crosshairs.... Twin..." He is suddenly hit in the back. "Keiko!!" Lily yells. Keiko is standing there with a vine spike in her right hand. "What are you doing here, getting chased by this tin can?" Keiko says to her. Lily goes, "I don't know. I just wanted to get out of the rain, and then he attacks me, talking of some Dominion!!" The Mekinorimon gets up. "Interloper... All those who interfere with Dominion affairs must be terminated." He charges up.  
  
"Twin Beam!!"  
  
Keiko looks at the beam heading for her.  
  
"Tulip Pinwheel Splicer!!"  
  
The sunflower on her hand slides to the outside edge of her hand. 8 curved blades slide out the sunflower sides. They spin around the center of the flower and she places it in the path of the beam. The blades dice the beam to nothingness. She runs up and pounces him with the revolving blades. Sparks fly up from the metal meeting metal. He punches her, but not after leaving him a giant gash across his chest slicing many wires. It attacks again.  
  
"Twin Beam!!"  
"Thorn Stinger!!"  
  
From under the sunflower, a vine spike grows out. It shoots out like a rocket. The spike closes and pierces down the center of the beam. The beam explodes, and Mekinorimon takes a good deal of damage because of the beam still being so close to him. He wobbles back into the computer lab when out of nowhere a silver throwing knife strikes his right arm joint and short circuits the joint, and then the dome on his roof cracks, and the machine falls down. Lily looks and says, "Who the?" In the window to her left, a boy in what looks like ancient Chinese silk garments and sandals with a scabbard over his shoulder. He has long black hair and a Jet Li-like face. "That Mekinorimon was bad news. He roughed up our dojo looking for Sensei Hido wanting to find you, little girl. These digimon must think you're so important that they'd use a Mekinorimon to catch a mere human." A girl, clad in leather and wearing Gucci leather boots and a black leather trenchcoat, towing with her a bag, pushes Lily out of the way and starts to ransack the place. She has a sniper rifle over her shoulder. Keiko goes, "Aren't you a little young to be toting a bolt-action sniper rifle with you?" The girl says, "You saw that Mekinorimon attack you!! Ever since that surprise attack, the streets aren't safe." The boy says, "You stole it." The girl says, "What's it to ya?" She stockpiles computer stuff. Lily says, "You two are all nice, but who are you?" The boy goes, "I am known as Tetsuo Masaki, and I am the star pupil of the Hido Temple. This vile computer hacking serpent here is an old acquaintance, Bonnie Winchester." Bonnie goes, "Oh, why don't you tell everyone!!" She goes to remove a cover from a computer tower when Tetsuo grabs her. "I wouldn't do that. The computer is on." Bonnie says, "What the? These things shouldn't be plugged up. Suddenly, computers not already dissected for parts by Bonnie come on. Another girl runs in screaming, "The Airdramon are attacking, the Airdramon are attacking, and they're after me!!" Lily looks at her strangely, and says, "Calm down... What's your name?" "Masato, Masato Kido... All of you should know my grandparents" Bonnie looks at her and says, "Kido? As in the legendary Digidestines Jou Kido and Miyako Inoue?! That Kido?! I knew Tetsuo knew one of the Digidestined as his sensei and his grandparents were two others, and my grandparents were both DD's as well, but you're a blood descendant too!!" Keiko says, "Me too." Lily goes, "I heard of them, but my aunt made it sound like a legend. Of course, the same woman I've been calling my aunt is a Digimon herself... Nah..., She's only my legal guardian." Another girl runs in. "What are all of you doing here!! There's a whole detachment of digimon searching this area!! They capture us if we don't...." She sees the Mekinorimon laying on the ground. "Well, it looks like you can handle yourselves.... Here they come!!" A group of Mega digimon, led by a strange womanly being in a crimson toga. "Find that girl post haste. That Mekinorimon reported her here before we lost contact. I see movement... That way!!" Bonnie goes, "Sorry to turn your attention away from the approaching armies, but these computers have booted up and they say 'Digiport Open.'" Digimon start flying out the screens around them. "This isn't good." Tetsuo calmly says. The new girl pries open the Mekinorimon dome and hides inside, but hits a switch getting in that re-activates it. "Hey, I'm in control of this thing!!" She played with the controls and blasted 10 of the 12 computers before the Digimon could completey come through. Lily's necklace reacts to the computer screen. Some digimon have arrived and are now trying to come after them. Lily says, "I'll take my chances in the mystery screen!!" Her necklace levitates up, shoots a pulse of light into the screen, then they all vanish Star Trek style, then the Digiport on that computer closes.  
Almost there, halfway up a mountain, Mimi whines, "How much farther is it, Hikari? We've been at it for an hour now!!" "Just over this hill here." Hikari answers. They go over the hill and walk down to the house. Hikari looks in a knothole in the shack and says, "He must be out...." Takeru goes in to look, but what he sees horrifies him. The words 'Die TA Die!!' were spraypainted all over the walls, stuffed dolls of him sat there stabbed, decapitated, mutilated, and in many other forms of pseudo agony. Pictures and posters of him showed his head missing, and in pictures with Hikari, his head pasted in its place. Patamon saw the same thing with himself is another part of the room. Takeru even found an explosive and a couple of mail bombs laying in on the makeshift table addressed to him at his work. Patamon picks up a book saying how he must die and how he will be killed written by Veemon. Takeru and Patamon say together, "We'll wait outside..." Suddenly, Iori comes in with Daisuke holding a shotgun to his back. Daisuke's hair was mangy and long, fuchsia, with brown in it from dirt and dust. He had a beard that went down to his navel, and he was wearing the same flames jacket he wore since his first trip to the Digital World, but now it is ragged and torn. He still had Taichi's goggles, but they were so muddy and scratched they were useless. His fingernails were nearly 4 inches long, and he was plain out dirty. "You a trespassin' on ma land." He spits. "*Hurumph....* You're trespassing on my lands. Why you here? Tell me, then git!!!" Iori says, "He doesn't recognize me!! Somebody do something!!" Sora walks up to them and says, "Daisuke, you remember us don't you? We're the digidestined, and you're one too." She shows him her EDI. Daisuke says, "So, that's a nice watch. *Spits again* There were only two digidestined, me, and Hikari Yagami. We were a team until that Digimon Emperor bastard Takeru killed her." Veemon goes, "And his Patamon beat and enslaved Hikari's Tailmon before my eyes." "If I ever see him again....." Hikari walks up to him. "But I'm not dead. I was never dead. In fact, I've always been here." Daisuke lowers his shotgun and walks to her. "But it can't be... I saw her die, and she had brown hair. You have... pink hair." Hikari goes, "But it is me..... Listen Daisuke... Takeru was never the Digimon Emperor. He in fact was one of us, and so were the rest of us too." Daisuke holds her and says, "It's coming back to me. " He points to Ken, Iori, Yolei, Izzy, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jou, and Miyako going "I remember you...." "You're all Digidestined too, but who the hell are you, you, and you, pointing at Lewis, Araiya, and Mimi respectively. Lewis answers, "Well, I'm Lewis, that's Mimi, and this mentally challenged simpleton next to me is Araiya." Araiya turns red. "Shut up, Lewis!! Daisuke giggles and goes, "Oh, you two..." He remembers them. Lewis whispers to Hikari, "I believe he's schizophrenic. Why else would he have all these delusions, beside the fact he's Daisuke." Lewis grabs Takeru and Patamon from behind the crowd and push them in front. Daisuke goes ballistic and starts slobbering and spewing out incoherent babble. He goes to shoot him, but finds his gun unloaded. Lewis shakes the shotgun shells as a taunt. Daisuke looks at him, then goes on a psychotic spree trying to hit Takeru with the butt of the shotgun like a club. "Shut up, Takeru!!" He yells, despite he has said nothing. "Yep, definate schizo." Lewis goes. He hides Takeru behind him, puts his fist out, and Daisuke runs into it, knocking himself out. Jou takes out a bottle and slips Daisuke two pills. "I may be an actor now, but I did go to medical school, remember? These are some anti-depressants. He should be a lot friendlier when he wakes up."  
On the other side of the Digiport, everyone looks around to find themselves at a lake. "Where are we?" Bonnie says. Keiko goes, "I know. I've been hear before on a school trip. It's the Digital World!!" Bonnie says, "One more thing, who are you, girl?" The girl in the Mekinorimon says, "Oh, I'm Jun Hirosashi!!" She extends the Mekinorimon's hand to shake her's but moves it out of the way before she can shake. Tetsuo bows to her. "It is an honor to meet you." Lily looks up to see the sky and backs up onto a brown rock. A light cuts the water making a walkway. Masato goes, "I've been chased, I've been shot at, I've met the odd bunch. What the hell?!" She walks in and goes on. Lily says, "Well, it looks safe." She goes down the path. Tetsuo says, "My instincts say it is safe." Jun goes, "I'm wearing this. What's to lose? I've gone this far." Only Bonnie stands on the shore. "I'm not going down there with those weirdos. I plan to take my computer parts and get some shoe leather between me and the firing squad. What the?!" Her sack of computer goodies was gone. A voice says, "If you want them, go with them." Bonnie says, "I think this is a trap. I mean, you got digimon chasing us, then we end up here, like I didn't see that one coming, and now you're herding us to the middle of the lake. Logically, you'd want us dead." The voice retorts, "Attack, Golgothamon!!" The others see Bonnie run past screaming in fear. The silhoutte of the voice's owner says, "I should of built cardboard cut-outs sooner. I really could of saved myself time wasted bothered by salesmen." They all arrive at a house. The silhoulette notions for them to come in. They go in. The silhouette comes out from the shadows. "Welcome, the rest of you." Bonnie says, "What do you mean, 'The rest of us?'" She signals and two boys come out. "These will be your new partners." One is a very small blue-haired young boy, about 9, and is kinda like the young Takeru, and the other is very tall, dressed in a ritzy suit, and his looks make Bonnie drool. Keiko goes, "Partners, for what?" The woman says, "You are to be the new generation of Digidestined." Everyone's jaws dropped. "See, the current digidestined are great, but over time, their numbers will drop due to old age. Now, there are 11, but then it only be 4, then 2, then 1. I don't think Mimi could handle the job of being sole Digidestined for the next 292,000 years on her own, nor can the Omega Triad be ready at all times to bail us out. The only time they used their Nexuses, they almost killed themselves and vowed never again to use them. I mean, sure, we'll have the option of the Omega Triad for the next couple thousand years, but me and Gennai realized that the Digidestined need fresh blood. He wanted to find 10 more children to inherit the roles of the predecessors, and I got 1, 2, 3, 4... 8 of them, if I'm right. Seven of you I know already since you are the descendants of the Digidestined." She walks around the room and points at the kids. "Lily Fallon, Keiko Sarusota," Points to the small blue-haired boy. "...Ryo Ogata, Tetsuo Masaki, Masato Kido," Points to the tall boy in the business suit, "Romi Temujin...," He says, "Call me Romeo." He gives the peace sign. The woman continues, "But you... You are not related to any Digidestined...." Jun goes, "Is that bad, miss...?" The woman says, "Mai. Let me see...." She picks up three different devices and passes them by her. The teal device pulsates and hums around her. "You too are a Digidestined. I still need to find the other two...." Lily interrupts. "I'm confused. You said I was related to a Digidestined, but I was told my grandparents are dead." Mai turns and says, "Why hasn't Jill told you yet?" "Told me what?" "Your grandparents are very much alive." Lily goes, "Huh?!" Mai says, "Let me show you each your pedigrees and hand out your stuff." She calls a Jumbo-tron screen to raise from the ground and mans a console. "First, we have Tetsuo. He is the grandson of Yamato Ishida and Araiya Ishida, who had a daughter, Akira. You, Tetsuo, will possess the Crest of Tranquility." Tetsuo says, "Grandmother will not be pleased." "Ryo, you are the grandson of Sora Izumi and Koushiro Izumi. They created a daughter, Junko. Child of Love, Liberty, Knowledge, and Truth, you shall carry our Hopes, and its crest. Now, Keiko, you are of course the granddaughter of Taichi Yagami and Mimi Yagami, who sired a daughter, Shihomi. You will carry the Crest of Light for you have a kind and innocent heart. Together, Ryo and Keiko, you are Innocent, and therefore rightful bearers of the Shard of Innocence." Ryo goes, "I hope we can be friends *Giggles and grabs Keiko's hand*" Mai goes on. "Jun, am I right, are not of Digidestined blood, but you have been known to show your Devotion to a purpose, so it, and the Shard of Zeal that accompanies it are yours. Romi, grandson of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji, son of their daughter Aya, you can be kind, but you are to take the Crest of Friendship and the Shard of Trust." Romeo snatches it up. "No biggie." Mai pushes on. "Masato, you are of Jou and Miyako Kido, the only one related to a digidestined by her father's blood. You have feared and panicked, but as Gennai wanted, you shall take the Crest of Courage and the Shard of Honor." Lily spews out, "What about me?" "I'm getting to you." Takes her hand.... "Your hand, it seems so different... You, Lily, are the granddaughter of the Digimon Lilymon and Lewis Wick.... Why I say you seem strange is that you yourself are 25% Digimon, but from looking you couldn't tell." Lily takes her hand back, "You're saying, I'm not completely human......." Mai says, "The genes must have been recessive. Your hair color, your high immune system, and those eyes are probably the result of the recessive genes." Lily has a look of shock. Mai says to her, "Lily, you, as Gennai said, will be the leader of the group. You must make the decisions of the group. Now, let me show you to your stuff." Mai gets up and goes to a table with weird silver versions of Lily's necklace, each with a different colored gemstone and their crest engraved into it, weird devices, and 8 digieggs, each marked with a crest. "Go to the egg corresponding to your crest." Ryo goes to his. He takes the device. It is oval-shaped and has a yellow grip all around it except at the top, where a hole is. There is a screen and keypad next to it to the right and top. Along the left side there are holes, and in front of these holes on the grips are yellow spikes. On the bottom was the Crest of Hope engraved. Keiko looked at hers, and it looked like a giant crest of light, with pink rays surrounding a circular device. A small rod and a little chain seem to hang out the bottom. Tetsuo looks at his, a perfect recreation of the Crest of Tranquility on front with silver edges and rays, but on the back was what looked like folded up gun barrels. "Strange." Jun's had teal grips on only parts of the device. It had her screen and keys nestled in the center triangular area. It looked like a cross between her crest and a shuriken. Masato saw her device and it had the look of the Crest of Courage, but one of the rays looked pointier and sharper then the rest and on the opposite side the ray there looked like a handle. Bonnie found hers and it looked like a cross of the Crest of Knowledge and a tesla coil. Lily found hers and saw it. It looks just like Mimi's EDI except their is a harpoon-like spearhead sticking out the end. Romeo picked his found his the weirdest of all. His was like the Crest of Friendship, but it all the keys lining half the device, and the edges were extremely sharp. Tetsuo says, "I get the impression that each one is special." Mai says, "Yes. They are called Weapon Command Enhanced Digivolution Initializers, or WCEDI's for short. When we made them, we realized that the Digidestined could be in trouble when their digimon is fighting, so we hybridized the advanced technology of Digivices to some weapons in the broom closet." "Is that all?" Bonnie says. Mai says, "Well, when your digimon reaches the Giga and Terra levels, they will use the WCEDI's as their own weapons. This computer program of ThorXaviomon using Jun's WCEDI shows that it, when used in conjunction with the digimon it was used on, enhances their power, and gives them a new attack. This is him using 'Fire Nova Star,' the attack he gains with use of the WCEDI." It shows him in 3D computer graphics decimating his foes with a flaming shuriken. Mai adds, "That, and all we had to make these out of at the time were those weapons. Let me tell you what each one of them is. Lily, yours is a spear. Keiko, you have a morningstar. Ryo's WCEDI was made from spiked knuckles. Tetsuo, in true Lewis Wick Tranquility fashion, you are toting a minigun. Masato, you carry a broad sword. Bonnie, you have a dual tesla coil. Romeo, your bizarre digivice was from the result of hybridizing the technology with a Chakram. Finally, Jun, as we said, your's is a shuriken. The other two are, for the carrier of the Crest of Love, their WCEDI doubles as either a javelin or an arrow, and for whomever gets Reliability, they will carry a battle axe. Bonnie goes, "Bloody neat!!" Mai says, "Now, it is time to meet your digimon. Ryo's egg hatches. "Hello, I'm Soramon." A little brown Yuramon-like fuzzball with Patamon wings comes from the egg. Ryo picks him up in his palms. Tetsuo's hatched next. Something that looks like a miniture toy Shakkoumon walks out. "I am Yinmon, and you must be Tetsuo." Masato's hatched next. "Is Bahamutmon alright.... Where am I? When am I? Last thing I remember is being in the '70s with Hikari, then fighting my old friend Bahamutmon...." Mai says, "For a grandchild of a time traveller, a digimon who herself has been through time." She looks at Germinamon "Germinamon, it's okay. This is the year 2045, and Bahamutmon is fine. In fact, you're now a digidestined digimon." Bonnie's hatched afterwards. It looks like a hovering spark of fire. "I'm Sparkmon. I'm cute, but my skin causes fires if I'm not careful." Romeo shakes his space design egg, wondering if it open, and then it does. The egg collapses in on itself and becomes Spongemon. "Hiya, Romeo. I'm Spongemon, and I'll be your digimon. Thank you again, Germinamon!!" Jun grabs a ball of cybernetic parts and watches it unfold, reshape, and weld into a digimon. "I am Bimon, the fetal form of an Andromon." "Meet with them.... What's wrong Keiko?" Keiko goes, "What of our digimon?" Mai says, "Well, Keiko, Gennai told me that you'd be just like your grandmother and be your own digimon. Lily, he said you'd have to find yours, but when you do, it will the most powerful of them all."  
Two hours later, Daisuke awakens, this time bound to a chair. "What's the deal!!" Takeru circles around with Hikari. "We couldn't risk you becoming violent again." Hikari says. Takeru goes, "We need your help, Daisuke. A new enemy has appeared, and we need the full digidestined team, and that means you!!" Hikari says, "We don't have long..." "So help us!!" Takeru ends. Hikari asks of him, "Daisuke, as long as we known you, you know that I only liked you as a friend. In fact, Takeru and me are now married...." Daisuke looks at her as though his whole world ended. "Takeru!!!"  
  
"Super Shocker!!"  
  
Tentomon's shock knocked the sense back into him. Lewis goes, "Electroshock therapy is fun, when used modestly and lightly of course." Hikari continues, "... So could you try to be our friend. Please, no hurting of Takeru..." "Or Patamon." Takeru adds. "By you two. Okay?" Daisuke and Veemon shamefully nod. They release him and go on out. Jou runs insanely down the hill by the shack. "Guys!!! Those digimon are attacking a nearby city!! It's about 4 miles away!!" He falls over exhausted. "I.... got.... my exercise...... for today." Taichi says, "We got to stop them and find out what's going on!!" Yamato nods.  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Warp Digivolve to Metalgriffimon!!"  
"Armajimon digivolve to Ankylomon!!"  
  
Everyone hopped on one of the four digimon and rode to the city, a small metropolis of some 150,000 humans and digimon with a digiport in Town Square. Much of the army massacring the city was composed of Mekinorimon and Xenozombimon. Hikari goes, "Xenozombimon?! I thought they were all eradicated when Obliviomon was destroyed!!!" Daisuke goes, "Maybe some evil genius remade them?" Taichi says, "This shouldn't be hard!!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!!"  
"Tailmon digivolve to Angewomon!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Valkyrimon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!!"  
"Andromon digivolve to NeoAndromon!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined, Armor Warp Digivolve to Hypertomorrowsapien!!"  
"Veemon digivolve to XVeemon!!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!!"  
"XVeemon!! Stingmon!! Jogress Shinka, Paildramon!!"  
  
Takeru yells, "Charge!!" and they all head down the hill. A group of Mekinorimon block the area. Wargreymon flies in.  
  
"Nova Force!!"  
  
His tornado clears the way. Garudamon strikes a party of Xenozombimon with her Wing Blade. Paildramon flies over the injured group.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!!"  
  
He makes swiss cheese out of them. "That was gouda." Ankylomon Megaton Presses a small detachment of Devidramon, and they slide towards Seraphimon.  
  
"Seventh Sign!!"  
  
He vaporizes them easily. Metalgriffimon pursues some flying Mekinorimon.  
  
"Metal Tempest Wing!!"  
  
The shards of chromadigizoid shred up some of the Mekinorimon and disable the rest, causing them to start falling. As they fell towards another enemy group, Metalgriffimon locked on.  
  
"Charmed Warhead!!"  
  
It disintegrated the whole lot of them. Lewis goes after running a Xenozombimon through, "This seems almost too easy...." Zudomon looks up to see a giant airship block out the sun, and the rest of the sky. Zudomon looks at Lewis, "You just had to jynx it, didn't you?!" A voice over a blaring speaker says, "So you 11 are the digidestined. I'm not impressed. Anyone could mop up these losers I sent in as cannon fodder. I just needed them to get you here. Now, it seems a shame, but I have from the Dominion itself to erase you like a bad program." Taichi goes, "The Dominion?!" The voice goes, "Yes, the Dominion!!! I am to eliminate you. Deploy the Deathwings!!" Steam flies from all over the bottom of the flying almost island-like airship. Strange jets with Bakemon at the controls fly all over and start bombing runs. Ankylomon is hit by one of these and slams through a building as Upamon. Garudamon is caught in a blast and comes out Biyomon. The jets switch to missiles, and when they do, they look like TIE Fighters. Wargreymon retaliates.  
  
"Terra Force!!"  
  
He manages to knock around a hundred out of the air with that move. They lock on to Wargreymon, but Seraphimon gets in the way.  
  
"Seventh Sign!!"  
  
He stops many of the missiles and brings down a few jets, but some hit him and he reverts to Patamon. Angewomon moves in next.  
  
"Heaven's Charm!!"  
  
It clears a path to the airship. "Paildramon, cover me!!" They fly up, with Paildramon shooting his Desperado Blaster all the way. She goes to shoot a Celestial arrow, but some sort of electrified self-defense system shocks and drains her. She reverts to Tailmon and falls into Paildramon's hands. He nosedives to the ground to get away from the fighter jets. NeoAndromon reverts to Andromon and Zudomon back to Gomamon. Araiya yells, "We gotta kick it up!!"  
  
"Wargreymon Warp Digivolve to Siegegreymon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to Alcyaid Xaviomon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to Norse Zudomon!!"  
"Norse Zudomon Warp Digivolve to Neptune Zudomon!!"  
"Dryadsapia Warp Digivolve to Titania Lilysapia!!"  
  
They split up and separate the jets.  
  
"Plasma Grenades!!"  
  
They clear out a speck of air. Mimi and Paildramon hold hands with their backs to one another and spin.  
  
"Seed Spore Wave!!"  
"Desperado Blaster!!"  
  
Paildramon spins clumsily after the attack. "Stuartess, get me a barf bag....." The tornado of spores sweeps through and demolishes many planes. Neptune Zudomon charges up.  
  
"Zudo Hailstorm!!"  
  
His hail boulders take out many a plane, and a few manage to even hit the flying airship!! The voice says, "Enough of this, Deathwings return!!" Miyako says, "Did we win?" Lewis goes, "Nah, this is still too easy...." Suddenly, turrets extend out and blast away. Neptune Zudomon goes, "Again with the jynxing!!" Then he is hit and reverts to Bukamon. Explosions galore ensue, followed by one large one. All the digimon still digivolved except Alcyaid Xaviomon and Siegegreymon have reverted to their rookie or whatever their base level may be. Taichi says, "I'm going to see if I can get help!!" He jumps in Siegegreymon's hands and they leave. Sora goes, "And we're supposed to sit here and enterain them with a turkey shoot?" Biyomon goes, "Hey, I resent that remark.... Wait, I'm not a turkey.... Still, it's derogatory to birds..." Lewis screams, "Holy crap, I'm gonna die listening to a politically correct bird!!" Araiya yells from Alcyaid Xaviomon's shoulder, "Stop your whining, Lewis!! No one's gonna die!!" Lewis says, "I think I'll.... 'help' Taichi... I'll be right back!!!" Biyomon pulls his shirt and makes him fall flat on his back. "You did say you were gonna die listening to a politically correct bird, so shut up and listen!!" Lewis says, "All I'm saying is that it seems just a little too...." Bukamon muffles his mouth. "Don't even say it." Lewis sits up, throwing Bukamon off. "...Quiet." From the airship, a hatch opens. The voice goes, "I see one of your digimon of choice is Alcyaid Xaviomon. I'd like you to meet OUR Alcyaid Xaviomon, piloted by one of my generals, Stefan!!" A black Alcyaid Xaviomon lands on the ground. The hatch opens and shows a man in a heavy suit of armored equipment saying to Araiya, "It'll be a pleasure ripping your hunk of junk you call a digimon apart." He closes his hatch and takes manual control. He charges and slams his tomahawk down onto Araiya's Alcyaid Xaviomon. "Alcyaid, give me manual!!" Manual systems come online. "What will going manual accomplish, Araiya?" Araiya answers, "Sometimes you need a human mind to outwit a human mind. Besides, he wouldn't see this coming." She punches back, then steps back.  
  
"Sonic Vulcan!!"  
  
The bullets scar and hamper the evil one, but he recovers.  
  
"Raging Maverick!!"  
  
The missile bombardment fries some of Alcyaid's systems. Alcyaid Xaviomon gives a report, "Minigun jammed. Hull breach, upper left theigh." Araiya says, "This isn't how we do things...."  
  
"Neo Tech Tomahawk!!"  
  
".......This is how you do things!!" The axe lodges perfectly into Stefan's Alcyaid Xaviomon and Araiya uses the tomahawk's chain to swing him around in the air, then smash him into the ground. The evil one gets up, sparks flying from the chest. Stefan says to his Alcyaid, "She's gloating. Time to ambush."  
  
"Quartz Lasers!!"  
  
Araiya is taken completely off-guard by that and Alcyaid Xaviomon falls down on top of a building. "Leg joint damaged. Legs now at 53% efficiency. Fuel leak, left leg." By fuel leak, Alcyaid Xaviomon meant he was leaking zinc, coolant, and joint lubricant. He gets up and limps at Stefan.  
  
"Raging Maverick!!"  
  
Thy fire at the evil one, but they retaliate with Neo Tech Tomahawk. The evil Alcyaid Xaviomon's tomahawk was destroyed, and both of them were hit by the blast.  
At Mai's house, Mai says, "I just detected the Dominion attacking a city, and the original Digidestined are there too, but they aren't doing too well. You must get there now." Jun goes, "But how. We don't even know where we are?" Mai says, "I have access to a technology only I and the Digidestined know of, the ancient Sat-Com teleportation chambers." Bonnie says, "But scientists already said that dismantling and reassembling living things molecule by molecule would be impossible!!" Mai goes, "Yes, in your world, but remember, this place is made up of data, which can easily be broken down, and that includes all of us. Instead of breaking you down by molecules, it's more like a cut and paste technique on a computer. Now.... GO!!" She shoves them all into the chamber. Tetsuo says, "This should be fascinating..." Bonnie goes, "Do you have any personality other than 'Spock?'" Then they are transported. They come out just outside of the city, on the opposite hilltop, behind Stefan. Jun says, "I'll take a wild guess and say the one in black is the bad guy." Bonnie looks at her like she is the biggest idiot in the world. "Duh, we'll attack the silver one.... OF COURSE THE BLACK ONE IS!!! This Digivice thingy can tell who's who." Ryo says to Lily, "So, what do we do?" Jun adds, "What's your orders, fearless leader?" Lily, nervous as can be, says, "Uh.... charge?" Yinmon says, "I don't think Baby digimon would hurt that Giga level behemoth. Maybe we should digivolve first." Romeo says, "Good point." Ryo holds his WCEDI out and it glows, and the rest follow suit.  
  
"Soramon digivolve to Chippermon!!"  
"Chippermon digivolve to Ardillamon!!"  
"Yinmon digivolve to Yangmon!!"  
"Yangmon digivolve to Taomon!!"  
"Germinamon digivolve to Algaemon!!"  
"Algaemon digivolve to Lotusmon!!"  
"Sparkmon digivolve to Demi Meramon!!"  
"Demi Meramon digivolve to Candmon!!"  
"Spongemon digivolve to Coralmon!!"  
"Coralmon digivolve to Urchinmon!!"  
"Bimon digivolve to Cymon!!"  
"Cymon digivolve to Technomon!!"  
  
Mai narrates, "Ardillamon is the Rookie form of Ryo's Soramon. He looks like a flying squirrel, and that's what he is. His Bucktooth Saw and Wood Dive can hurt his foes into early hibernation. Taomon is a Rookie Spirit digimon. His Karma Cards will dice you up, not to mention give you bad luck. Lotusmon is the Rookie form of Germinamon. She is a Lunar digimon that uses both Plant and Water elementals in her attacks. Plant and Water, does that mean she waters herself? Candmon is the Rookie form of Sparkmon. He's still a danger to touch, and his Flame Bomber and Melted Wax attacks set you ablaze if you cross him. Urchinmon is Rookie form of the baby Spongemon and the more famous Bahamutmon. His Volleyball Spike will puncture you, and his Ballast Cannon will blow you away. This is one mean blowfish digimon!! Technomon is familiar to the old Digidestined and Araiya especially because this is the Rookie form of Andromon. His Nano Knuckle hurts after the blow, and his Optic Laser could microwave you inside a suit of armor." Lily says, "Uh.... Now charge." They all run down the hill except Ardillamon, Taomon, and Urchinmon, who fly over them. Lily yells, "Uh... uh..... Hurt him!!"  
  
"Bucktooth Saw!!"  
  
Ardillamon grabs his mouth when his teeth fail to pierce the Megadigizoid hull. Taomon flies Technomon up around the evil Alcyaid Xaviomon's optical outlets. Taomon hurls Technomon onto Alcyaid Xaviomon's face and attacks.  
  
"Karma Cards!!"  
  
The cards just ping off him. Technomon climbs up on one of the 'eyes'. Stefan says to his Alcyaid Xaviomon, "What's that?" The answer is, "It appears to a Technomon, the Rookie form of me."  
  
"Optic Laser!!"  
  
He shoots out one of his 'eyes,' temporarily blinding him. Lotusmon charges at him.  
  
"Plant Spikes!!"  
  
She hurls them and they stab into his ankle joint, gumming it up. Araiya says, "What's going on. Who are they?" She looks at them and then sees Tetsuo. "Tetsuo?! What's he doing here, and with... Lily, Keiko, Ryo, Bonnie, and Romeo, but who's that girl...." She grabs her EDI. "Hey, guys, could you explain why our grandchildren are here with some strange new digimon leading a counterattack on that other Alcyaid Xaviomon?" Lewis says, "What's Lily doing here..... I though Jill said Keiko was watching her.... Wait, there's Keiko." Yamato says, "How long has it been since you saw her?" Lewis goes, "Well, I've tried to keep her safe from Lance, so she knows only that Jill works for me. I haven't seen her in seven years. She doesn't even know she has a family." Hikari says, Isn't that a little overkill?" Lewis goes, "No, it isn't. Those autopsy reports showed all of Holly's wounds except four were directed at her abdomen. He was after Lily, not Holly. If he had the chance, he'd probably try to finish the job, but why? Why would he want to kill his own daughter?" Alcyaid Xaviomon turns and swats away the fledgling digimon, but when he tries to walk over to finish them off, the Plant Spikes tear up his ankle and he comes crashing down. Lily, now more confident, says, "Now, we need to take him out of commission!!" The digimon glow.  
  
"Ardillamon digivolve to Puxitomymon!!"  
"Taomon digivolve to Zenmon!!"  
"Lotusmon digivolve to Lotomon!!"  
"Candmon digivolve to Meramon!!"  
"Urchinmon digivolve to Krakenmon!!"  
"Technomon digivolve to Andromon!!"  
  
Puxitomymon is a giant 15 foot tall light brown gopher with giant claws and teeth. Zenmon is a warrior which looks like a Kabukimon with its giant black hair and samurai mask-like face. He is wearing clothes like Tetsuo, but his are black silk with white trim, and the shirt is sleeveless. Hanging from his waist is a katana scabbard. Krakenmon is a giant squid over 70 feet tall and massive tentacles smashing about. Krakenmon grabs Alcyaid Xaviomon all over.  
  
"Triton Squeeze!!"  
  
His tentacle coiled around and constricted like 8 behemoth boa constrictors squeezing its prey. Andromon locks on.  
  
"Gatling Attack!!"  
  
The missiles hit and do nominal damage. Araiya yells, "What are you guys doing here?" Tetsuo yells up, "Saving you of course!!" Lewis yells, "Well, if you wanna help, pry the tim can open and pull the guy inside it out!!" Keiko and Puxitomymon say, "Will do!!" Keiko flies up to the hatch area (The abdomen area).  
  
"Tulip Pinwheel Splicer!!"  
  
She slices down a slit and rips the slit open slightly. Puxitomymon jumps up and uses all his might to push the hatch open. A surprised Stefan descends down the control chamber is about to draw a sword when Puxitomymon stops him.  
  
"Cavern Claws!!"  
  
He knocks Stefan down and rips up key components of Alcyaid Xaviomon's insides. Keiko jumps Stefan and they plunge 11 feet to the ground. He throws Keiko off, but she rips his helmet off. Krakenmon releases Alcyaid Xaviomon and hits him.  
  
"Toxic Ink!!"  
  
The push sends him forward. Meramon adds forward motion.  
  
"Fireball!!"  
  
Alcyaid Xaviomon stood in wait of its evil self. "NOW!!"  
  
"Sonic Vulcan!!"  
  
With his insides exposed, the minigun rounds make mincemeat of him.  
  
"Raging Maverick!!"  
  
The missiles score a direct hit on his insides. He starts to run into Araiya's Alcyaid Xaviomon, but as he does, he becomes dust. Bonnie has stopped Stefan and has her Sniper Rifle pointed at him. "Freeze, you knave!!" Stefan looked at her with this look of affection at her cuteness and felt this warm feeling when she spoke. "Must you point that archaic weapon at me?" Bonnie says, "This firearm isn't archaic. If it can splatter your brains on the ground, then it works." A knife ejects from the forearm plate into his hand, but Bonnie kicks his hand before he can grab it. Stefan grins, "Smart, and deadly. It's a shame, really. This shall have to be continued later." Smoke bombs go off and he's gone. The voice from the airship says, "I need to load up more troops. I didn't expect such resistance. If you want something done right, do it yourself." Three figures descend from the airship, one on a hovering platform, another spinning, the other just falling. The falling crashes into the ground and kneels into the crater with his right hand holding him up. He gets up. The figure spinning lands beside him. It looks like a giant virus cell, and the third surprises Yamato. The man in the armor says, "Let me introduce my other two generals. To my left is what you could say is my own little digimon, Virusmon. On the right, you should know him, but I don't think you reconize him...." Yamato says, "Metzger!!" Metzger, now a 9 foot tall cybernetic monstrosity, looks at Yamato with his one normal eye and his robotic eye. Metzger says back in a cold mechanical voice, "In the flesh... I see one of us managed to keep our hair." Yamato says angrily, "I thought you were annihilated when Mimi destroyed Lucimon's flying island!! And lay off the hair!! So what if I don't have anymore!!" Lewis taps his shoulder. "Uh, Yamato, he was nowhere near that island. I should know. It's not every day when you're trapped in the body of a Flower Nymph digimon that is bearing two children and you distinctly remember making sure that he would never have children ever with swift hard kick to the groin." Lewis turns to Metzger, "Still walking bow-legged, are we?" Metzger goes, "If I ever get my hands on that Lilymon...... ARRGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He screams in anger. The mysterious man smacks Metzger over the head. "Remember what we came to you. You can find the Lilymon that made you..... sterile later." The man raises his hand and a device on the gauntlet he manipulates, and a crystal in the palm of the gauntlet glows, and a shockwave of sound and energy pulses out. Everyone doubles over and covers their ears in agony. The man says, "Level that machine, would you Metzger?" Metzger's right arm opens up all over and his hand becomes a turret. Laser, plasma blasts and salvos of missiles fly from that arm at strike down Alcyaid Xaviomon. Araiya ejects and Alcyaid Xaviomon reverts to Cymon. Everyone gapes at Metzger's accomplishment. Bonnie goes, "Hit them now!!" All the Champions charge the mystery man, but he beats, thrashes, and throws them around like rag dolls. All of them except Andromon, Zenmon, and Meramon revert to their Rookie level. He turns and fires a laser blast from his hands. It blows up a mist of dirt. "We got to do something." Keiko says. Tetsuo says, "To panic is not one of them." Jun says, "I don't care if he has a bazooka in his pants, we're gonna take him down." Their crests fly up and become gelatinous. They fly into their necklaces and merge with them. The engravements of their crests glow. Keiko, Zenmon, and Andromon glow as well.  
  
"Tulisapia digivolve to...."  
  
Her clothes change to a sleeveless yellow-orange body suit. Her skin takes on a bright pink tone. Leaves blow by and her four wings become six. On her right arm, a yellow version of one of Lilymon's gloves appears. Yellow knee-high leather boots slide on her. The vine around her left arm changed to red and the flower on the end became a lily. From the bottom of the lily, a sword blade slides out. The Crest of Light appears on her forehead.  
  
"Sun Lilysapia!!"  
  
"Zenmon digivolve to...."  
  
His clothes become baggy white robes and pants with extremely loose sleeves and legs and a red trimmed silver vest, all wrapped up by a red sash. His hair gets longer and he grabs two sais from mid-air. A baldric of shurikens materializes on him. He roundhouses then slashes the air with his sai. Cherry blossoms blow by.  
  
"Shintomon!!"  
  
"Andromon digivolve to Neo Andromon!!"  
  
Izzy analyzes them, "Keiko used the Crest of Light to become Sun Lilysapia. Her radiance gives her the added power of light. Her Harpoon Sword, Demeter Darts, and Solar Strike will do swift vengence. Shintomon is an Ultimate level Warrior digimon. He is a master of the sai and spear, and is deadly in hand to hand combat. Double Trident Crash, Feudal Warfare, and Alchemical Mix are the attacks he calls his own."  
They rush them.  
  
"Fist Missiles!!"  
"Solar Strike!!"  
"Feudal Warfare!!"  
  
The fists, light beam, and shurikens do nothing to the mystery man. He just laughs at them. "You are so pathetic.... You guys suck!!" On his suit, a section deploys and becomes a minigun. He shoots plasma bolts repeatedly and the digimon revert to their champion levels. Metzger and Virusmon then grapple them and herd the children over to the rest of the digidestined. "I like you all in one nice tidy spot. It's easier to get rid of you all this way. Besides, this ammo isn't free, ya know." He gives a voice command to aim the airship cannons at them, when Virusmon says, sounding like Waspinator, "Virusmon no find green haired hu-mahn. She gone." The man stops his command and says, "Find her!!" Suddenly, Virusmon turns and sees her charging. Lily thinks to herself, "I hope those weapons Mai spoke of in these digivices work...." She pushes a button, and the grips split into four, from the pointed end of the digivice came the spearhead. The grips around the bottom half spin around and lock on to the other set of grips. A titanium shaft extends out from the top side. The grips all lock onto the digivice main body and the shaft. Lily runs as fast as she can, and jabs the spear into the back of the mystery man, and her speed sends her vaulting over him. When she ripped the spear out from the back of the suit, he started to raise his hand up to fire. Lily is screaming, "Please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me!!" over and over. Suddenly, an explosion ripped from the back of the armored suit. He falls to his knees. She taunts him, "That'd teach you to mess with Lily Fallon!!" The man goes, "What was that name....." He coughs, and Lily says, "Lily Fallon. Why?" He continues to cough, and then smoke streams from his helmet, which he quickly removes. "Then I didn't complete my mission ten years ago." Lewis heard his voice, unscrambled from his suit and plain and said, "Lance...." Keiko says, "Who's Lance?" Lewis says, "One of the most despicable bastards that ever walked the Earth and the Digital World. He killed Lily's mother and almost succeeded in killing Lily. What's worse, he's Lily's father." Lance says, "They never proved that I was the mastermind. The case was thrown out for lack of evidence, but because of the wonders of no double jeopardy laws and the Statute of Limitations, I can now say, 'I did it' all I want. Besides, they ruled my wife's accusation was a result of deliria, even though we all it's the truth." Lewis goes, "You make me sick, and now I got new evidence on you. You just confessed." Lance says, "Ah, but I own the courts.... Besides, who are they going to believe, a guy who at times looks insane because of his eccentric behavior, or the guy who was acquitted, and now pays them. All sentient beings are greedy, and I know how to use that greed. Why do you think every law enforcement agency in 97 nations, including the US, uses my software?" Lewis grits his teeth. "Hey, I had my orders to destroy Lily. The orders said 'Any means possible.'" Lily looks at him as though her world had just been obliterated and all she knew was a lie. She cries holding Lewis, "Why...?" Lance says, "Quite simple. My master Malachimon ordered it after she was told by one of her top advisers you posed a major threat between her and her goals to avenge her father's death." Sora goes, "Her... father?" Gabumon goes, "But digimon are hatched!!" Lance says, "She was born from a fragment of her father and his Vial of Darkness." Tailmon says, "But who's the father?" Lance says, "Oh well, since you're all gonna die, I can tell you. Hey, the reserve battery kicked in." The turrets lock on. "Does the name 'Obliviomon' ring a bell?" Everyone goes pale in shock. Lance says, "Bye now." The turrets charge up when a blast of light destroys them. "Oh, what now!!" Taichi sits on the ridge with Paladingreymon, Paladin Lilymon, and a slew of Unites States Marines. Lewis says, "How'd ya get the Marines?" Paladin Lilymon says, giggling shortly in the middle, "I can be..., persuasive." A flashback shows Lilymon asking a general nicely for troops, then Taichi says, "But we have to stop those guys in the Digital World, where they are coming from!!" The general goes, "I'm sorry, but I just can't... Ooff..." Lilymon picks him up by his shirt and says, "One of the deadliest foes ever endangers this world, and your willing to let your only line of defense be slaughtered!! We need reinforcements!!" The general, scared, goes, "But, but....." Lilymon, pissed off, which is rare, screams, "But nothing!! I commanded you all for 8 years, and my husband did 8 years before, so I'm entitled to some respect!!" The general goes, "Well, let me see what I can do..." Lilymon screams, "It better be done!! This is life or death here, and if they get dead, I'M GONNA COME BACK HERE AND PERSONALLY RAM THOSE FOUR STARS UP YOUR TIGHTWAD ASS, AND THEN GIVE YOU A FLOWER CANNON BLAST THAT WILL CLEAN YOU OUT LIKE A BURRITO WITH EXTRA GUACAMOLE SAUCE, THEN JAB THIS PEN IN YOUR EAR AND SEE IF IT COMES OUT THE OTHER SIDE!! DO YOU GET ME!!" The general wets himself. "Y...y...y...y...ye...ye...yes, ma'am!!!" Lilymon looks happy again and says cutely, "Thank you!! I knew you'd be my friend." The flashback ends. Taichi, nervous and blushing goes, "She certainly has a way with words." Lance says, "If it isn't the nagging mother-in-law. Brought friends..... Well, they're not invited. Deathwings, attack that battalion!! Arm ship cannons!! Level this sector!!" The jets fly at them, and the battalion seems to be able to hold its own their hillside location. Giant 118 feet diameter cannons and other smaller ones locked onto the battlefield area.  
  
"Celestial Fury!!"  
  
Many of their bottom-mounted cannons were demolished by the seering light. Metzger dashed, charged, and uppercutted Paladin Lilymon. His arm opens up and he locks on her with a plasma beam. She is screaming in pain as the heat begins to almost literally microwave her in her armor. "You'll pay for taking my dignity!!" Just then, she musters the strength to get her hands in front of her and cup them.  
  
"Palatial Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The white light threw Metzger into Virusmon. Metzger turns on some jets on his feet and roars at Paladin Lilymon. She moves to her left and brandishes her sword.  
  
"Genesis Sword!!"  
  
The slash slices off his mechanical right arm at the middle of the upper arm and cuts him open on part of his side. He grabs his right arm and jumps onto the hoverplate. "This isn't over yet, Lilymon!!" On Lance's suit, a bar rises up to his left ear and a microphone and earphone assemble themselves. "Sir, this is General Stefan. Cannons 1 thru 120 are out. We must retreat, repair, and restock for standard combat. If we don't, this Paladingreymon will open us up like sardines." Lance says back, "Well, shoot him." "We tried sir, but he's too close. At times, he can be heard running on the hull." Lance thinks for a moment, then says, "Tell tactical to arm the Telsa Armor, Positive Mode, then to activate the Point Defense Turrets." Circular nodes come out the hull and deck. Then, everything is electrified and Paladingreymon is frozed in place as he is getting the shock of his life. He finally flies off and these small turrets come out and shoot him up. From the bridge, Stefan looks on the viewscreen. He calls out with a smirk, "Now, order all nearby Deathwings to finish the job and mop Paladingreymon up." A Machinedramon sitting in a chair atop a small tower with many flat monitors around it and a system of three consoles hooked to the chair pushes a button and the chair spins to a monitor viewing the Deathwings with a number in the bottom right corner. He says, "New orders: All Deathwings in sub-sector 0025 are to converge on falling bogey, a Paladingreymon. Use all lethal force." A Bakemon wearing a flight mask and helmet says, "Roger that, command. Now engaging the bogey." They shoot away and he reverts to Koromon by the time he hits the ground. Lance says, "Well, now, where was I? Oh, bye now." He raises his and the forearm piece of his right arm plate becomes a cannon. He shoots out a continous blast, and Paladin Lilymon gets in the way and holds it off, blocking it with her hands. As she blocks, she slides closer and closer to the Digidestined.  
  
"Palatial Flower Cannon!!"  
  
She fires off and starts to push his beam back. As it nears, he turns up the power. The two explode in the middle, and throws Paladin Lilymon to the ground. "You broke my cannon.... Well, it's not the only I got to destroy you all with!!" He holds his hand up and it starts to glow, and it fires a beam. Lily looks at and flinches, but then sees no one else able to block it. She lets go of Lewis and stands in front of everyone staring down the beam. Lewis says, "Get out of the way, Lily!!" Lily says, "I'm not gonna let anyone else get hurt." Taichi says, "Standing there is tactical suicide!!" Lily just repeats herself. The beam nears, and Lily screams and puts her arms in the way like Paladin Lilymon did. As it neared her, suddenly, her Necklace pulsated and her WCEDI was humming and beeping like crazy. The blast hit.... a green bubble. Lance looks in shock at his daughter's accomplishment. He shhots the minigun, but the plasma ammo just pings off. Then it rises into the air and a digiport opens. The bubble goes in and carries everyone safely back to the real world. Lance says, "Let's go and get those repairs." His suit flies up to the airship. Inside he says, "Stefan, I want you to confer with the science officers and find out about what the hell just happened and how to beat it, and formulate a new tacical plan for our next encounter. Metzger, I see you are in the need of repair and upgrades. Once you get those, I need you to repai this suit. Daughter dearest also ruptured the power core and killed me. Make sure that can't happen again." They salute and go on. "And Virusmon, don't serve meatloaf again or I'll dice you up and serve YOU to the crew." Virusmon says, "Yesssssssss, General Boss Sir.... Virusmon will do that." The airship flies away.  
Back in the real world, everyone arrives back at Sora & Izzy's giant home. The TV is on, and the news is showing. Izzy says, "I must have left it on when we left." The anchor says, "Mass invasions from the Digital World still are going on across Japan and Asia. The worst invasions are so far been on the island of Korea, where 15 cities in North and South Korea are now held by this 'Dominion' as they call themselves. US sources have said they have guarded their digiports and locked down the internet to all locations in all locations except Puerto Rico, Hawaii, and Guam, preventing an internet-made port from forming. Strangely enough, so far there have been no reports of fatalities though. The worst property damage is here, where the invaders now hold half the city, especially the convience stores owned by stock market billionaire, entrepreneur, and member of the Digidestined Miyako Inoue, and the condos owned by renowned soccer player and also Digidestined Taichi Yagami. When will all this end? For channel 666, I'm Kantsu Burokkujin." Izzy turns the TV off. "Looks like eternal peace is no more. I guess it's time to go back into service." Yamato says. Tetsuo says, "What of us? Mai said we were to be your replacements." Mimi says, "From today, I'd say you're kinda tenderfooted. Let's work together on this. We handle the armies here, and you guys can hold them off in the Digital World." Lewis says, "After some training though." Iori goes, "That was sloppy. You need better training and wisdom, and you need discipline. Recklessness will not win the war." Daisuke says, "Well, I AM the leader, but if you were told by Mai, then maybe I could to work with you, but if Hikari said so I'll be your best friends." Bonnie retorts, "Friends?! Geez, all I'm concerned with is you getting a bath!! Ya stank, boy!!" Mimi says, "And you need new clothes. Those scream, 'Made from 100% Burlap sack. That means shopping!!" Mimi, Sora, Lilymon, and Lewis jump up in glee and well 'YAY!!' Lewis adds, "Then we can get you a makeover, because that Robertson Cruesoe-Paradise Lost look is so 3rd Century Anglo-Saxon." Everyone looks at him strange. He says bluntly, "Guys can enjoy doing makeovers too." Jill comes in and says, "Sorry I couldn't help you guys.... Lily?" Lily looks mad and says, "We need to talk." Lewis says, "Well, I figure we need to get ready. Daisuke, come with us." Lewis grabs the bottle of pills Jou had used on Daisuke and leaves with the girls. Jou, Masato, Sora, and Ryo all say at once, "We'll see if we can find the other two digidestined." Iori says, "Everyone else with me so we can do some training." Everyone leaves quickly. Lily looks at Jill and says, "I want answers."  
Meanwhile in the airship, Lance goes to his giant quarters and sits at a desk that has pictures of him with Holly, including one from his wedding. He sits at the desk and sighs. He looks at the pictures and thinks back to the fight and seeing Lily's expression when he spoke his crimes. A viewscreen comes on and the same womanly character in the crimson toga speaks to him, "Lord Fallon, Queen Malachimon wishes to see you." Lance swivels around in his chair and says, "You could have waited to tell me that when we got back to HQ, Heramon. We already notified you we were bringing in Vindicator 2 for repairs and receiving new battalions of Blitzkrieg Troopers. Next time, use this com line for emergencies only. Understand?" Heramon says, "Yes, Lord Fallon. Heramon out." The com station turns off and slides back into the wall. Lance goes back to looking at the pictures and says, "After 11 years, I still feel this, emptiness, this remorse. At times I wish I never got that order. I still miss you Holly."  
What is the true story of Lily's life? Who are the two others they must find? Who is Malachimon and what is she? Does Lance really regret his acts or was it just guilt caused by seeing Lily? Find out in Bloodline, Chapter 2: Sins of the Father!! 


	2. Sins of the Father

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 2: Sins of the Father  
  
Prologue: Tetsuo narrates, "After 41 years of peace no one was ready for the mass invasions that took place all over the world. The original Digidestined left to fight this new foe from the Digital World, but since it has been 40 some years since their last battle, they were too rusty to fight at full power. Lily, a ward of one of Lewis's daughters, Jill, got frustrated about why she was always kept distant from Jill's work and why she was always gone, and ran out into the war-torn city for answers. Keiko, the granddaughter of Taichi and Mimi, who was supposed to baby-sit her, chased after her and they both ended up in the old school that Sensei Hido attended when he was young, which was being renovated. While there, a Mekinorimon found them and attacked. Keiko was able to fend it off, and then Bonnie and myself arrived and took out the pilot. While meeting, Bonnie was stealing computer parts from the computer lab and another girl ran in screaming of a marauding party of evil Digimon led by a female in a red toga, Heramon. She repaired and entered the Mekinorimon cockpit when the computers turned on and these digiports opened. As one was bringing in reinforcements for Heramon, we were sucked in. We found ourselves at a pond. Lily tripped over a rock, which led to house. A voice told us to go to the house and we went. Meanwhile, the Digidestined found a psychotic Daisuke out in the forests. Before he could kill Takeru, Lewis tricked him into knocking himself out by having Daisuke run into his fist. Jou took some pills he had and gave them to Daisuke, which seemed to calm him and make him be his conceited self again. The voice that led us to the house was Mai; the former Anti-Digidestined lackey turned good and now has taken over for the late Gennai. She said we were to be the new Digidestined, and then showed us two other children who we were to work with, our pedigrees, and these new digivices. Mai told Lily her grandparents were indeed alive, and they were Lewis and Lilymon. The old Digidestined regrouped and found the enemy at a small city that had access to a digiport. They easily beat this lot, but the forces on the ground were cannon fodder sent down to lure them there, and an airship that blocked out the whole sky flew overhead. The jets it deployed leveled the city and the digimon. Taichi left to get reinforcents and Gomamon and Andromon Warp Digivolved to their Giga levels. NeptuneZudomon destroyed many of the jets, but he was beaten badly when the airship locked on him and shot him up, making him revert to Bukamon. Then the airship sent a rogue Alcyaid Xaviomon, which was piloted by an evil General named Stefan, to fight Araiya's Alcyaid Xaviomon, when Araiya took manual control of the situation. Mai told us of the trouble and used the ancient Sat-Com teleportation pads to send us to the battle. Lily's few couple of orders were shakey, but once our digimon digivolved to the Champion level, we were able to gang up on Stefan's Alcyaid Xaviomon and pull Stefan out of it, making finishing it off a piece of cake. Afterwards, two men and a digimon came down from the airship. One of the men was Metzger, now this giant bionic nightmare, and he easily defeated Alcyaid Xaviomon with his arsenal. The man in the armor threw our digimon around like rag dolls. Keiko, Andromon, and my digimon Zenmon were able to digivolve to Ultimate, but he still beat us. Just as he was going to order our destruction, Lily charges from nowhere and jabs her spear into his back. After she was sent vaulting over him, an explosion weakened the man and filled his suit with smoke. He was forced to remove his helmet to get air, and Lewis knew him immediately. It was Lance, Lily's father and the same person everyone else knew was behind the murder of Lily's mother, Holly, but since he had high priced lawyers and bribed some court officials, got off scot-free. Lance managed to access his suit's reserve power and tell the airship to fire on the Digidestined. Just then, Taichi showed up with Paladingreymon, Paladin Lilymon, and a battalion of Marines, which Lilymon 'kindly 'borrowed.' They fought the airship while Metzger attacked Paladin Lilymon for something that happened a long time ago. She finally managed to subdue him and severed his right arm while fighting. He retreated, and Paladin Lilymon tried to protect us from Lance and his suit, but couldn't. We thought we were doomed when Lily just stood in the way and something strange happened when a green bubble surrounded us and took us back to the real world. Now she wants answers, Iori wants to train us, and Lewis and the girls go out to give Daisuke and Veemon a much needed bath and makeover while Jou, Masato, Sora, and Ryo go look for the last last two new Digidestined. I wonder what Gennai was thinking when he chose us?"  
Lewis drags Daisuke outside. "Now you stand there." He takes Daisuke's clothes off. "With all this grime on you, giving you bath right away would clog up Izzy's pipes, so I'm gonna rinse you off first. Lewis turns on the sprinklers and the garden hose. Lewis sprays Daisuke and Veemon down with the hose. Daisuke yells, "Hey, that's cold!!" Lewis laughs and says, "That's half the fun!!" A neighbor looks next door at the three and says, "They'll let anyone move in here. I don't want to know what sick things they do in that house. One thing's for sure. If they head the Neighborhood Watch, I don't want to be a part of it." She picks up the phone and begins to dial the police. Lewis says, "Wait here." He runs over to her house and cuts the phone line. "Eeeeek!! Home Invasion!!" She starts beating him with a frying pan. After a bit, Lewis is backed into the room he entered. The lady grabs her purse and pepper sprays him. The spray burns him for second or two, giving time for another good wallop, and then the effects are gone. "Hey, peppery." He takes the pepper spray and sprays it into his mouth. "Mmmmm....... Spicy." The woman looks in shock. "That should have blinded you!!" Lewis goes, "And nosy neighbors shouldn't play peeping tom on their other neighbors, but they do, so the world isn't perfect." He walks out with the pepper spray and her frying pan. "But..." Lewis turns and says, "It's not nice to eavesdrop." And walks back to Daisuke, who is shivering. The neighbor says, "I need that pan to cook my eggs." Veemon has almost reached the valve when Lewis stops him. "Not until all the grime is off." "But I'm freezing...." Veemon says. "Stop whining so I can finish." "No!! Stop it!!" Veemon backs up.  
  
"V Headbutt!!"  
  
Daisuke, shivering, yells, "Show him, Veemon!!" Lewis stands and as Veemon closes, Lewis takes the frying pan and puts it in front of him. Veemon goes, "Oh, this is gonna hurt." He crashes into the pan, leaving a dent shaped like Veemon's head in the pan. He falls on the ground like a bowling pin, unconscious. Lewis goes, "I told you to hold still, dumbass." He finishes washing them off. "Stage 2, Incinerate these clothes. Daisuke, Veemon, go inside." He goes his car, a weird cone like vehicle with three wheel, one in front and two in the rear, growing increasinigly larger the further back you go, and pops the trunk. He looks around and finds a propane tank and a flamethrower. Hikari comes out and says, "You keep a flamethrower in your car?" Lewis says, "Sure. It's always a good thing to have a little protection when you're in town. Besides, this is a toy compared to the stuff I have at home. Now, excuse me. I have a biohazard to incinerate." He turns it on, but has the gas valve set too high and he incinerates the neighbor's shrubs and rose garden. Lewis grins nervously and says, "You didn't see that." He slips her a $20. He walks away whistling as the smoldering ruins of her roses fill the air with smoke.  
Inside, the two go take a bath and Lilymon lays out some old clothes of Lewis's. Lily says to Jill, "Tell me about my real parents." Jill goes, "I have, Lily." Lily says, "No, I mean Holly and Lance." Jill looks surprised. Lily continues, "Holly and Lance Fallon. Who are they, and why was I never told the truth?" Jill goes, "Well...." Lily says, "I'll go ask my mom. Oh, wait, my daddy killed her!!" Jill says, "Wait, Lily!! She storms out. Just then, there is an explosion and Lewis comes crashing through the patio doors. He is all black and his hair blown back. He hits the wall, breaking the plaster. "I came, I saw, I got blowed up." And falls down. Everyone gathers around. Suddenly there is a crashing sound, like glass shattering, and the neighbor screams, "MY CAR!! IT'S RUINED!!" Lewis gets up and says, "Note to self: Use more gasoline." Taichi says, "Isn't that a little overkill?" Lewis looks at him strangely and says, "Over what?" Taichi says, "Apparently not." Izzy is heard screaming, "Lewis, you asshole!! You blew out all my windows and my back yard is a huge smoldering crater!!" All the sprinkler heads have been destroyed and water is flooding Izzy's yard. Lewis says, "We need to go.... home....." Lilymon finishes, backing to the front door with Lewis, "For... supplies.... yes.... supplies. QUICK, LEWIS, GRAB DAISUKE AND VEEMON!!" Daisuke is in the bathroom wearing a black shirt, pants, full-length trenchcoat, and a spare pair of Lewis's sandals, and has shaved the left half his beard off already. Veemon is as clean as the day he was released. Lewis busts down the door and takes the two and runs for the door. Hikari and Mimi chase after. "Hey, come back!! I thought we agreed to go together!!" And they jump in Taichi's van. Lewis and Lilymon take the shanghaied duo and throws them in their car. Lilymon yells, "FLOOR IT, LEWIS!!" They squeal onto the road and race away down the road at 170 MPH, with Hikari and Mimi following just behind. Izzy runs out with a baseball bat a little to late. Taichi grabs him and says, "Calm down Izzy. So he blew up your back yard. He's our friend. He was just making sure those clothes were destroyed. Hey, at least no one was hurt. Besides, he'll have to pay to replace all the windows." Izzy says, "I know, but it gets on my nerves how he never apologizes for anything he does. His harmonious spirit and oneness with himself, the world, and his emotions may bring peace and tranquility and some others, but to others it causes disaster and misery. One day he's going to irritate the wrong person." Jill runs out and says, "Has anyone seen Lily?! I can't find her!!"  
Lilymon says after Lewis slows down, "Lewis, what caused the explosion?" Lewis looks over and says, "Well, the ground was still wet from spraying Daisuke and Veemon down, so I needed something to ignite the soiled clothing. I found a 5 gallon container of gasoline in Sora's tool shed. I took that and started pouring it on the clothes. Before I knew it, I had poured the whole bottle on the clothes. I turned on the flamethrower and then, well, Ka-Boom, and here we are." Lilymon says, "Well, that makes sense, but you got to stop causing so much property damage. Our wallets aren't bottomless, ya know." Lewis says, "Okay." Lilymon says, "Now, onward ho!!" Lewis says, "Let me wash this soot off, and then let's get Daisuke new clothes!!"  
Out in the city, Jou, Masato, Ryo, and Sora walk around scanning about with their digimon at their side. Gomamom says, "Where are these two?! I mean, we've been looking for an hour and not even a ping." Sora says, "Stop your whining, Gomamon. Remember it took us 3 whole days to find Hikari, so it could take a while." Gomamon says, "If Taichi had went with his gut, we would had found Hikari in one day." Biyomon says, "This is different. These two aren't related to any of us." Gomamon says, "Okay, if you guys say so." He sniffs and smells food. "I smell..., fish, and dim sum, and noodles, and.... cannoli?" Gomamon follows the aroma. It leads him to a restaraunt. "The smell, so overpowering." He sniffs. "But what do cannolies have to do with Oriental food? Oh well." Jou and the others catch up. Lotusmon says, "Typical male. Always led by their stomach." Ardillamon and Biyomon say, "Well, it is lunchtime, and we could with something to eat." Jou says, "It can wait. We should move on...." Masato's WCEDI goes and the Love digiegg pulsates. Gomamon says, "It's a sign. Heed, food, now." Jou says, "Maybe we should eat." They all go in and take a seat. A young girl comes to them to take their order. They all order their food when Sora looks up and sees the girl. "Sakiko?" Before she can respond, Lewis runs in says, "I'm here for that lunch order." Sakiko leaves to the kitchen and comes back out 2 minutes later with three bags of food. Lewis waves at Sora, takes the bags, and maniacally exclaims, "Bwa ha ha!! Crab Rangoon!!" And runs back out the door and into his car. Masato says, "Talk about bad timing." Sora gets up with the digivice and the digiegg and heads to the kitchen. Biyomon looks arounds and mentions, "Is it just me, or are their a lot of men wearing fedoras here?" Sakiko sees her and says, "Sorry, but you have to leave all 'deliveries' in the alley, and we usually buy our eggs in bulk, not a bulk egg." Sora says, "Don't you remember me Sakiko?" Sakiko looks, then says, "Is that you, Sora?" Sora goes, "Yes, Sakiko, it's me." The EDI is going off and the egg glows more and more. Sakiko grabs the egg and says, "What's with this thing? Looks like the most bizarre Faberge egg I ever seen..." It cracks in a red light and in a storm of feathers and fire all around Sakiko is a glowing ball in her hands. The feathers and fire fly into the ball and form at first looks like a mini-Halsemon, but with no rear half, just an upper torso and talons. Like Patamon, she had wings on her head, but they were bird wings. The feathers were white, and the Halsemon helmet-like piece on her head is a dark red. Sakiko drops her saying, "What the?! What is it!!" From Sora's pocket the WCEDI and necklace fly up and to her. Sora says, "Well, I originally came back here to ask how you were and who else works here, but it seems according to these signs you are one of the new digidestined." Sakiko gets a bizarre expression on her face. The digimon says in a Biyomon-like voice, "If I'm right, you're Sakiko." Sakiko says, "Last time I checked, yeah." The digimon flies on her head between the buns. "Since you hatched me, that means we're partners now. I'm Jukumon, a fresh Lunar Eagle digimon. I'll make sure to protect you from evil." Sakiko says, "Well, this is a change of pace." She takes the digivice and necklace, then pinches herself. "Seems real enough, just odd. I'm going to ask Don Shimatsu for some time off so I let all of this seep in." Sora looks out the kitchen door then remembers what Biyomon said. "'Don' Shimatsu? Why do I want to think this restaraunt is ran by the Mafia?" Sakiko says, "Well, since we're all being honest here, it's not ran by the Mafia..." Sora sighs in relief. "...It's ran by the Yakuza." Sora's eyes get big with shock. An expression comes over her face, one that hasn't been on it since that incident in the subway involving Yokomon and the baby. "Ya... Ya... Yakuza?!!" Sakiko starts to clean some cups. "Yep. I'm one of their best employees. Pickpocket, fence, extort, embezzle, grift, negotiator, loan shark, bartender, you name it, I can do it. Oh, and I can poison food, cut brake lines, and I'm a soon to be assassin, but I haven't been ordered to give anyone a 'permanent' vacation so far." Sora thinks, "Oh my... If she keeps down this road she's on, she'll become a monster." Sakiko looks sinister and says, "But remember Sora, if you tell anyone about what I just said, I'll see to it you will be wearing cement shoes by nightfall." Sora gulps. "What was Gennai thinking!!" Sora nods real quick. Sora goes, "But I thought you were just a petty pickpocket." Sakiko says, "Oh, if the cops only knew." Sakiko gets their food and they go out together. Jukumon says, "I don't get it. My first impression of you was sweet, but now you kinda scare me, Sakiko." Sakiko says, "Well, in this profession, you can't let your opposition see the cards you have up your sleeve, or you'll find yourself sleeping with the fishes." Jukumon says, "I see, somewhat." Sakiko whispers, "Between you and me, the reason I threatened Sora is so she keeps her distance, or she could buy the farm for knowing too much, and then I get deep sixed for squealing secrets to an outsider. I've already told her too much." They take the food and she puts it on the table. Everyone starts to eat when Sakiko looks out and sees a car coming down the road. She pushes everyone down under the table, and then machine gun fire opens on the restaurant. "It's the Fujisaba faction!!" The theme from the Sopranos plays as Yakuza strongmen bust in and shoot at other patrons, who duck under their tables. Many of the men in fedoras jump up and pull out Uzis and protect an old man in a suit. Sakiko goes, "Oh no, the Don is here. If nobody does anything, they'll kill him." Jou says, What's she talking about?" Sora says, "Can't say..... Bit my tongue." And she intentionally bites her tongue. A member of the Shimatsu group falls down next to Sakiko. Sakiko says, "I'm gonna go protect my boss!!" Before Sora can grab her, she rolls out and gets to Don Shimatsu's booth. A rival goon, looking more important than his colleagues, nears her. "Move, girl!!" Sakiko doesn't move, and he knocks her out of the way, and says to Don Shimatsu, "You should have sold us your property when we asked, old man." He then shoots him execution style. Sakiko, hitting the ground, sees the man turn at her. "You girl got in my way. Nobody gets in my way." He raises the gun when Sakiko finds a gun next to her and points it at him. She is quivering in fear. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." She thinks. "So long, girly." He says cocking the gun. By accident and fear, she shoots him, and the shot is a fatal one, to the chest. One of the burlier men says, "That girl shot the boss. Let's get her!!' Police sirens can be heard. The rival faction jumps back into their van and drive off. Sakiko drops the gun and looks at her hands and the body in front of her. A faint voice summons her. She gets up crying and goes to the voice. It's the Don. "Sakiko.... You made sure the Fujisabas wouldn't get this restaurant..... *Cough* .....and you killed Don Fujisaba in the process..... *Wheeze, Cough, Cough* I knew you were a great prodigy. I now honor..... *Cough* you and your father by naming your father to be my replacement..... *Cough, Cough, Cough, Wheeze* .....I have always been able to trust you and your father. Continue my goal of becoming legit." He then falls over limp. "Don? Don?!" Sakiko shakes him scared and crying. Jou and the others come out from under the table and come to her side. Jou takes a pulse and says, "Sakiko, He's gone." She runs out crying. Sora yells, "Come back!!" Jukumon, still on Sakiko's head, says, "Don't go, listen to Sora." Police cars arrive before Jou and Ryo and get out. Sora and Masato head out with their digimon pursuing.  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Vindicator 1 rises into space. It flies onward and is a mere gnat compared to what it was flying to, a black crystalline obelisk space station that hovers over the North Pole. It is as wide and long as the whole hemisphere it hovers over, and heightwise, the bottom, which dipped into the exosphere of the Digital World, to the top, is nearly 1,000,000 miles tall. Vindecator 2 docks and Lance, wearing Black slacks, black T-Shirt, and a beret, heads to the elevator. The doors close, and then the fabric of space folds and he is at the top floor in seconds. Lance says, "Sure beats using the stairs." In the room he enters there is a hallway with 13 glowing rings on the walls, 6 on the left, 6 on the right, and 1 straight ahead. Lance heads straight on and walks into the ring and appears in the middle of a throne room on a pad. He walks down the carpet for a little bit, then kneels and says, "Queen Malachimon, I am here." In the throne, a womanly figure that looks like a Gothic Hikari clad in black leather pants and a black tank top, but with slightly longer hair, some of it in a bun held up by two giant needles. On her forehead is a black pentagram. On her left hand is a metallic glove that looks like the hand implants on Seven of Nine, but in the center is a black crystal and the fingertips come to sharp claws. Her palms is covered in plates, and the center of her left palm is a design which looks like a black Crest of Light. Malachimon says, her voice sounding just like Hikari's, "Good Lance, you're early." Lance, still kneeling, says, "What is it, my queen?" She stands. "You have always served me well, and have been loyal to me from the beginning of my reign, but is it I hear of you attacking a small defenseless city?" Lance answers, "Well, Queen Malachimon, you did say we needed a new stronghold location near a digiport, and the Digidestined were nearby, so I thought we could use the town as bait then send General Stefan and Vindicator 2 to ambush them." Malachimon walks around him and says, "Did you succeed?" Lance says, "No, we didn't. They managed to call in reinforcements, one of which being my *Does quoting motion with hands* 'mother in law,' Paladin Lilymon." Malachimon looks at him and says, "I see your family situation still hasn't improved. Did they ever find your wife's killer?" Lance smirks and says, "No, my queen." Malachimon gets a mad expression and mutters, "Damn." She looks up and says, Where were we..... I remember now. Just who were these reinforcements anyway?" Lance says, "United States Marine regulars, B-420 Air Combat Cruisers, and these eight children with six digimon also claiming to be the Digidestined. They must be training heirs." Malachimon looks surprised. "Hmmmm...... Keep an eye on their wards. They too could be dangerous." She returns to her throne. "From now on, stick only to military targets. I don't want to ever hear of you striking innocent targets again. That is all." He gives a salute like the salute given to president Screwed in 'Spaceballs' and begins to leave. Just after stepping on the pad and returning to the hall, he runs into a demonic figure with red skin and giant ram horns on his head wearing a brown business suit and carrying a briefcase bound in skin. His profile pops up. Lance says, "Attorneymon, the personification of mankind's justified fear and loathing of lawyers. This Giga Demon Digimon uses every courtroom trick there is to destroy his opposition, especially when he unleashes his deadly, painful, money stealing, and always annoying Bureaucratic Red Tape." The scene returns to normal. "What do you want?" Attorneymon, "I'm here to talk to Malachimon, little man. It's a smart thing you didn't tell her your daughter still being alive. She'd have your head mounted on a pike atop Vindicator 1 when it is complete to show everyone else what happens to those who fail her." Lance shoves him into the wall and holds him there. "Little man, eh? Getting a little cocky, aren't we, old man? Just because you once served Neo Apocalymon doesn't mean jack here and now. I still outrank you, so watch yourself." Attorney surly answers, "Why yes sir." Attorneymon easily removes Lance's hand from his shirt. "I could tell Malachimon about your little failure, but I'm a nice guy, so I'll keep it between you and me." Lance angrily says, "You better, or I'll make sure your head sits next to mine." Attorneymon turns around and says, "You better clear up your mess soon, because daughter dearest is, by prophecy, 'The Deadliest Weapon against Evil.'" Lance says, "I know the prophecy, Attorneymon. Malachimon told me about it. I know what dangers Lily presents." Attorneymon says, "Lily, eh? So the brat has a name now?" Lance says, "Obviously." Attorneymon smirks and says, "I shouldn't hold you up anymore. Besides, I'm wanted." He heads through the ring to the throne room. Lance enters the elevator where Virusmon awaits him. Virusmon says, "Siirrrr, Ship Repaired and Ready to Leave." Lance looks surprised and says, "Damn, that was fast." Lance starts to think. Virusmon says, "Virusmon seesss you look troubled, siirrrr." Lance says, "You're right. When I talked about Holly and the attack, Malachimon acted as though she knew nothing of it. She even got mad when I said they hadn't found the killer. I know despite the fact she was born of remnants of Obliviomon's vial and his marrow she is one of the most benevolent evil digimon in existence, but she acts like she never gave the order, yet she herself came in person to me 11 years and gave me the order. I'm beginning to worry that her want for vengeance is driving her mad." Virusmon says, "Lord Safiirumon also worried about Queen Digimon. But he say he not like Lord Attorneymon and his 'secret projects.'" Lance says, "Secret Projects?" Virusmon responds, "Yessss. Virusmon hear rumor of many projects that Lawyer Digimon does what his General, Skull Satamon, in secret. Not even Queen Digimon know of these. Nobody know where Lawyer Digimon lab is, so that's why it a rumor." Lance says, "Rumor or not..... Something's fishy about him." Virusmon goes, "How you know what Virusmon cooked?" Lance smiles, "At least it isn't meatloaf."  
They get out and Lance is putting on his armor. Stefan enters when Lance finishes. Lance says, "General Stefan, I want you to go to the real world with me. While you are there, I want you to spy on the Digidestined and find out what you can about them and the new ones they are training. When you return to Vindicator 2, I'll have a special mission for you." They go to a chamber with a laptop. Lance turns to Virusmon. "While Metzger is out with his troops training, you are in charge of Vindicator 2, Virusmon." Virusmon jumps up. "Yay, Virusmon in charge!!" Lance turns to the laptop and puts his left hand before the screen. The screen places a set of crosshairs in downtown Tokyo. "Digiport open." Lance says. They are sucked in.  
Coming down the street is Sakiko, still crying. She runs into a cemetery and to a headstone labeled 'Doi Usami.' She looks at it and says, "Oh, mother, you are right!! I got myself involved in my father's work. Now I let someone get killed, and now I have killed someone myself. Why didn't I listen to you? You got in too deep, and now you're gone. Why didn't I listen!!" Jukumon, still nestled on her head, says, "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." Sakiko looks at her hands and says, "I know, but I shouldn't of had it to begin with. Now Fujisaba's men won't stop until me and my dad are dead." Jukumon looks at the headstone. "Sakiko, you said your mother got in too deep. What do you mean?" Sakiko says, "Well Jukumon, when I was very young, my dad found some information on a rival family that would destroy them and insure their arrest. One night while my mom and dad were out, one of those family men put a car bomb on our car. Before my dad could get in, it went off, killing my mom instantly. 'It was meant for him,' the bomber screamed when they showed him being carried away on the news. Ever since then everyone I have loved has died." Jukumon says, "Except your father." Sakiko is surprised and calms down some. "Listen, your love doesn't kill. It may be ironic that the ones who loved died, but like you said, everyone you know is tangled up in a dangerous web of crime. We're all responsible for our own actions. People aren't perfect either. We all have accidents. Some people, like your mother, are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's called fate. Fate is no reason to let yourself have a heart of stone." A car drives up. A man comes out along with Sora and Masato. He goes, "I knew you'd be here Sakiko." She looks up and says, "Dad!!" He walks up and says, "Sora here told me what happened. I understand it was an accident. You were trying to do the right thing by protecting the Don, and if you hadn't of shot Don Fujisaba, he would have killed you." Sakiko says, "But I still feel so bad. It was so wrong." Sakiko's dad says, "I know. Everyone feels bad when someone dies, even if it's their worst enemy. It's called having a conscience." Sakiko goes, "It still seems so wrong." Sakiko's dad goes, "It will for a while. I my was wrong for letting you get tangled up in this mess. It may be too late for me to get out, but you still have a chance." Masato looks over and sees Lily walking around. Masato yells, "Hey, Lily!!" All of a sudden, men in suits come out from nowhere and knock Lily down. The lead man draws his pistol and shoots. Without thinking, Sakiko's dad gets in front of Sakiko and takes the shots. He falls down in front of Sakiko. Sakiko angrily says, "I won't let them get away with this!!" Sakiko's dad says, "No, Sakiko. See what the road of vengence does. It will lead to more killing, and more vengeance. Get out now. Let the law handle it. Prove to me you are better than this, better than me. Let the cycle of hate.... *COUGH* ...End." Then he dies, laying atop his own wife's grave. Lily is picked up and thrown over with the rest. The man says, "Sorry, all of ya, but we can't have any witnesses." He reloads his gun and aims when from the shadows a beam hits and vaporizes him. The other Yakuza turn and start shooting on the source, but all there can be heard are pings. Another man is vaped when a voice goes, "Nobody disturbs my wife's grave!!" The figure comes into view. Masato says, "Lance... What's Lance doing here?" Sora says, "I don't know, but I don't think those roses in his cold steel hands are for us." He pulls out a set of roses and stops before a great stone thirty feet tall. On either side of it are bonsai trees. On the stone is written, 'Holly Wick Fallon, Born July 3rd, 2003, Died December 25th, 2034.' Below it, carved in Lewis's own handwriting is, 'We will all miss you forever and always, our jewel.' Next to the epitat, there are what looks like erosion and tearstains. Lance puts the roses at the stone and thinks, "Oh, Holly, I am so sorry..... If only you had known my obligations to Malachimon...." Lily gets up and yells, "I want answers, and I want them now!!" Lance gets up and says, "But, Lily, you already know the truth. I was ordered by Malachimon to destroy you, but it was mother who was destroyed." Lily yells, "You could have declined!!" Lance retorts, "If I didn't do it, I'd be killed for insubordination, and someone would had done the job. You don't understand.... I owe Malachimon my life." Lily activates her spear. "What's so important that you would owe such an evil thing your life?" Lance says, "She's not really all that evil. When I was young, she saved my life twice, and then gave me the money to make my software empire. I must repay her." Lily says, "It wasn't worth it!!" She charges, and the song 'Jaded' by Aerosmith plays. She slashes him, but all it does is cause sparks to fly around. She strikes him twice, and this time it makes a minor gash in the plating. Lance picks her up and throws into the cemetery fence. "I am not here for you at this time, my child, so leave me in peace with your mother."  
  
"Plant Spikes!!"  
  
Lotusmon hurls some of her spikes at Lance, and he turns and says, "But I do not hold the same reserve about you as I do Lily." He turns and the minigun comes out of his armor. The barrels spin Aviamon appears and kicks him. Lily gets up and charges and strikes, but still does nominal damage. Sakiko asks, "Who's that that girl is fighting?" Sora says, "That's Lily, and she's fighting her own father." "Why?" "Her father killed her mother." She processes the idea, then looks at the roses on the ground in front of Holly's headstone. She thinks, "His crime is dark and evil one, one that many would never forgive him for, but he seems regretful of that act. It's as though he still loves her." She sees Lily fiercely attacking Lance, but he is not fighting back. "He even has a fatherly instinct. Sure, he did just throw her into a steel fence, but she attacked him first. Parents and children shouldn't ever fight like this. It just isn't right." She sees Aviamon thrown back at them and de-digivolve to Yokomon. "But if we don't do anything, he will kill us." Her digivice begins to glow and shake. Jukumon says, "I'll protect us!!" Masato says, "Facing him with him in that armor suit is tactical suicide, little one!!" Jukumon says, "Well, it's better than just sitting here waiting for him to attack us!!" Sakiko says, "It breaks my heart watching father and daughter fight one another..." Jukumon glows.  
  
"Jukumon digivolve to Garramon!!"  
"Garramon digivolve to Scarletmon!!"  
"Scarletmon digivolve to Gryphonmon!!"  
  
Standing there is a lioness with dark red and gold wings, eagle talons for front legs, and her entire front half and her neck and head are covered in dark red feathers. It stands there and roars, and then Gryphonmon notices something. Sakiko, muffled, says, "Jukumon, you're crushing my head." Gryphonmon looks down and notices she is standing on Sakiko. "Whoops, sorry Sakiko." She flies up and Sakiko gets off the ground. Sakiko looks and says, "Jukumon?" Gryphonmon says, "No, Sakiko, Jukumon was my Baby form. I'm in my Champion form, Gryphonmon." Her profile comes up. Lotusmon says, "Gryphonmon is a Griffin digimon from the Digital Moon. Her Falcon Pounce attack strikes her foes at speeds over 300 MPH!! Once you stopped skidding from that blow, she finishes the job with her sharp Lion Claw Discs or her Talon Crush." Gryphonmon flies up and sets up in the air.  
  
"Falcon Pounce!!"  
  
She folds up her wings and divebombs Lance. She hits him dead on and the force is enough to flying head over heels. He finally stops in the street standing up. He turns to see a transfer truck carrying gas feet from him. The driver jumps out as it nears. Lance grabs the cab and rips it free from the gas it is hauling and throws it at the other Digidestined. The gas tank continues along, slams into the pavement, ripping it up, then turning on its side and sliding into an intersection. Masato see the cab and says, "That's it!! Take him to school, Lotusmon!!"  
  
"Lotusmon digivolve to Lotomon!!"  
  
Lotomon dashes forward and leans forward, pointing her back and the flowers on her back at the truck cab.  
  
"Lotus Blaster!!"  
  
Water and razor sharp thorns and leaves fly from the flowers and strike the cab. The water pressure pushes the cab back away. The cab hits Lance while he moved to evade a furious Lily. He rides on the grill and the cab hits the gas, blowing the whole place up. Lotomon says, "I think we stopped him!!" Blasting out the back of the tanker in a fireball was an object. Lotomon and Gryphonmon run to the location with Lily. When they get there, they are amazed to see Lance get back up. Some areas of the suit have been destroyed and reveal a second layer and some curcuits underneath. Lance goes, "Is that all you got?!" Masato says, "Impossible!!" Sora says, "I just signaled for reinforcements." Masato says, "Well, I guess you won't be needing me then..." She starts to slip away when Yokomon blocks her off. "Coward!! How dare you!!" Masato looks at her nervously. "I though we were your friends, and now you try to duck out on us!!" Masato says, "But... But." Yokomon, "As you slip away, your 'friend' Lotomon is putting her life on the line to protect us. She needs your help. Turn around." Masato turns around and sees Lance hurl Lotomon into a tree, smashing the tree in half and she continues to go on airborne. She hits the ground and roars in agony. She looks up and Lotomon faintly says, "Help me...." Masato looks at her pitiful body and says, "I'm here..., and I have no more fear!!" Yokomon comments, "For a moment there, she had me worried." Lotomon gets the strength to get up. Gryphonmon has locked her legs around Lance and is slashing away with her talons. She charges up.  
  
"Talon Crush!!"  
  
Her punch-like attack breaks through a weak crack and reveals a third layer of armor. Inside the suit, Lance hears, "System damage. Power at 54% of maximum. Weapons systems compromised." Lance says, "Looks like I'll have to punch my way out of this one." A holographic power relay screen activates. "Computer, divert weapons power and flight to the power gauntlets." His gauntlets start to glow. The computer says, "Pneumatic Gauntlet Power output is now at 175% of recommended. Warning: Overload Possible." He grabs Gryphonmon off of him, then punches her, sending her through a parked car and a building. She reverts to Garramon in the alley behind the building she went through. Lily says, "So one murder won't be enough for you, Lance!!" She gets extremely angry, and her crest glows and an aura forms around her. She screams, then slashes with the spear. A green glow came from the spearhead as it slashed and pierced his armor all the way to his skin, giving him a nasty gash. Lance falls to his knees holding his chest. Lance thinks, "Maybe Attorneymon is right. Her power is so great.... She has to be stopped now. Not because she could have the power to unleash the Megami, but because her anger will destroy everything dear to her." He gets up to punch her, and connects, but she never flinches. "This is for my mother!!" She swings down the spear, which looks like it is surrounded by a flaming aura, into his clavicle and down the left side of his chest. It rips his armor to shreds. Parts of the chest plates fall to the ground, and others dangle. Parts around the cut look melted. Part of his chest, especially the area of his heart, now lay exposed. He slowly gets up. Lance says, "I must save you from yourself!!" He grabs the spear and throws it away and grabs Lily's wrists. Masato sees him and says, "Lotomon, you must stop him before he hurts Lily!!" Masato then runs at Lance and shoulder charges him, and in his weakened state, causes him to drop Lily. Her WCEDI glows orange with her crest.  
  
"Lotomon digivolve to Sunflowermon!!"  
  
For only the second time ever, there stood Sunflowermon. When Lance regrouped, she said, "Not so fast there, hot shot." Lance says, "This conversation is none of your business, nymph digimon." He grabs Lily again.  
  
"Splash Turrets!!"  
  
The water hit the exposed wires and motherboards and caused a short curcuit. Lance was being fried. Driving up, Lewis, Hikari, Mimi, Lilymon, and Daisuke arrived. Lewis, stuffing his face, goes, "We heard your distress... Yumm.......... and we were in the..... Oh, god, I want this recipe!! Neighborhood. Hi Sakiko." A flash of light illuminates the area and a digiport is formed. Malachimon's gentle voice calls out to Sunflowermon, "Stop it!! You're going to kill him!!" Sunflowermon, confused, stops her attack and Lance falls to the ground. Something falls off the back of his neck. Laying on the ground, half conscious, Lance looks at Lily. Lily says, "Time to reap what you sow." Lance says meekly, "Get out of here before Attorneymon destroys you.... Run away before your negative emotions consume you and your soul." Lewis asks up to the digiport, "Who are you?" Coming out from the Digiport were Malachimon, Attorneymon, Heramon, and three other digimon. One was a man wearing a mask like King Tut wearing imperial robes and had a gauntlet just like Malachimon's. Another was a machine that looked eerily like Vademon. The third looked like Alan from Sailor Moon R, but had dark blue hair and and an orange complexion. Attorneymon introduces them. "Standing here next to me is the vengeful Terra, Ramon, the greatest of all Sun God digimon. Don't be intimidated by his glowing eyes and his haunting voice, well under that helmet at least you don't have to see those eyes, but be wary, for all is lost when he uses his Eye of Ra and hs Sun Staff to incinerate you and his Ka Slayer to hemorrhage and destroy your mind. Here before me is Evamon, the Mega form of Vademon. If Ramon can't fry your brain, Evamon can finish the job with his Brain Rupture, then level the area with his Planet Destroyer. Finally, standing next to Malachimon is Safiirumon. He is a Giga level master of the natural world, having powers in the Plant, Life, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, and Lunar elements. Possessing an attack for each allows him a great variety and a surprise factor in combat, but like Malachimon, he's just too benevolent and goody-goody for my likes, but since Malachimon herself hired him, I can't complain." Malachimon walks up to Lance and kneels on the ground, holding him. She asks sadly, "What happened?" Sakiko says to her, "Well, after he stopped a group of Yakuza from attacking us, he turned on us." Lily looks at her mad and says, "Are you this Malachimon I heard about?" Malachimon looks at her and says, "I am Malachimon, little child." Lily screams, then yells, "How dare you show your face after what you did!!" Malachimon has an expression of shock and fear at her. "What did I supposedly do?" Lily says, "You gave my father the order to kill me, but instead it was my mother who died." Malachimon was shocked. "What..... I never gave such an order....." "LIAR!!" She jumps up, but Mimi runs in to stop her. She stops Lily, but is shoved and hits Malachimon. As Mimi lays there on Malachimon, she can see her thoughts. After about 45 seconds in this downloading daze, she gets up and drags Lily away while she is kicking and screaming. Malachimon gets up and holds Lance in her arms and walks slowly back into the digiport. Attorneymon stands there looking and says, "Destroy them." Ramon flies up and an amulet with an eye talisman on it glows, then he puts his hands up to the sky and a serpent of plasma flies to him.  
  
"Eye of Ra!!"  
  
Sunflowermon starts spraying the blast, which cools it down and incites a small supernova. Daisuke, "Everyone digivolve!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Tailmon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangewomon!!"  
"Magnaangewomon Warp Digivolve to Saintangewomon!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Terra Armor Engage to Neo Hyper Centuriosapien!!"  
"Veemon Warp Digivolve to Imperialdramon!!"  
"Lilymon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to Paladin Lilymon!!"  
  
Imperialdramon locked claws with Evamon's tentacles. Lewis charged at Attorneymon while Mimi and Saintangewomon took on Safiirumon. Paladin Lilymon and Sunflowermon tag teamed against Ramon. Lewis swings and kicks and jabs but Attorneymon seems to be able to evade him.  
  
"Positron Laser!!"  
  
Evamon blasts through a nearby bank. People flee as Evamon rushes out. Safiirumon hovers overhead and says to Mimi, "I know nature shouldn't fight nature, but I have to obey the orders given to me." He pulls out a sapphire flute and it hovers before him. It glows and shoots a beam down on the ground.  
  
"Sapphire Storm!!"  
  
The ground quakes and shards and fragments of sapphires rain up from the ground. Crystal formations surround Mimi and Saintangwomon, and they start getting cut and pelted by the sapphire gems. After about 15 seconds of sapphires flying out of the ground, it stops. The ones airborne stop flying up and plunge like daggers back at them. "I'll handle this!!" Saintangewomon says.  
  
"Binding Light!!"  
  
She snares the crystals in a sphere of light, then sends the sphere flying at Safiirumon. It nears him when thrusts his flute into the sphere and shatters it. A flash of light goes off and Saintangewomon appears to go blank. The shards rocket at Saintangewomon and strike her all over. She flies into Mimi's arms as Tailmon. Tailmon looks at Mimi and says giggling, "Hey Mimi, look at all the pretty blue shooting stars going wheeeee........... Bye-bye now, little stars." Mimi yells out to Hikari, "Hikari, she's stoned again." Hikari says, "Well, that's the third flashback she's had in the last 30 days." Lewis, still fighting Attorneymon hand to hand, says, "Well... *Dodges* ...Is it just me... *Swings and misses* ...Or did it seem inevitable that one of us... *Gets hit* ...Was going to get stuck somewhere with some form of mind-altering substance?" Lewis gets back up. Daisuke, "Hey, didn't you say that a 'Peyotemon' got you, some of the others, and the Overlords stoned for 3 hours?" Lewis, rushing Attorneymon, "That was different. It was inadvertent. Damn wind. Besides, I wouldn't be talking, Mr. 'Poppin & Sailin to Stay off the Schizo Train' Man." Sora says, "Let's concentrate on the big picture right now. We have this conversation some time in the future when we're blowing half our Social Security checks on medicine." Paladin Lilymon, dodging a plasma blast, "They have Social Security here too? Tells you how out of date with Japanese domestic policies I am." Lewis, dodging Attorneymon's briefcase, "The things you learn saving the world. Hey, what am I talking about? I'm already drawing Social Security!!" Hikari asks, "You're 65 already?" Lewis, blocking some red tape with his sword, "66 next month." Safiirumon says, "What a strange lot." Lewis says back, "Trust me, this is normal. If you want to see weird, go see Araiya."  
  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
Lewis is attacked by surprise by government red tape and bound, the tape squeezing on him as though a python. "Is it just me, or has everyone I ever fought had some sort of red tape they used against me? For once, I want to be the guy who gets to use the red tape!!" It squeezes him some more, and begins to sap his strength, and Attorneymon revels in the energy. Sora says, "Why does Lewis wrapped up in red wants to make me think of Communism?" Tailmon says, "Hey, that talking stop sign is right... Hey, I thought Japan was a democracy!!" Lewis, weaker still, says, "Maybe Sora's right. Everybody shut up and get me out of this red tape!!" Paladin Lilymon strikes Ramon across his arm and says, "Hold on, I'll be there!!" She flies to him when Ramon strikes back.  
  
"Ka Slayer!!"  
  
Ramon puts his gloved hand before Sunflowermon's head and a bolt starts frying her mind. Paladin Lilymon turns back to save her. Tailmon giggles and goes, "Doesn't that blue tree know smoking is bad for your health? It makes your lungs go all mushy and look like that squid-fishy. Mmmmm...... Squid-fishy..." She starts to drool at the sight of Evamon. Mimi, putting her down, asks, "How long do these 'flashbacks' last, Hikari?" Hikari says, "About anywhere between 10 minutes to 10 hours." Evamon, sitting on Imperialdramon's back processes, "Hmmm..... There has to be a way I can use this data to our advantage. At least the big bloke hasn't noticed me yet." Tailmon yells out, "Hey, Puff the Magic Dragon, there's a squid-fishy on your back. Can I have him? I ate a small lunch." Imperialdramon looks back and sees Evamon and then flies up and barrel rools him off. Paladin Lilymon flies at Ramon and clobbers him with her shield, freeing Sunflowermon. Attorneymon, "This is your brain... *Points to his head* ...this is your brain on drugs."  
  
"Fine Print!!"  
  
He opens his briefcase and a legal document flies out and adheres itself to Sunflowermon. Her energy is sapped and she reverts to Lotusmon, dazed. He starts to glow. "Hey, Lewis!! Didn't you know it's allergy season!!!"  
  
"Pollen Sizzler!!"  
  
He raises his hand, and does the very attack Sunflowermon can use. Lewis starts to hold his breath as the spores hit him and some explode. Attorneymon starts to laugh when Ramon is thrown into him. Paladin Lilymon pulls Lewis clear and slices the red tape off. Lewis gets up laughing after exhaling. "Stupid lawyer. Red tape works both ways!! Your stupid red tape protected me from your spores!! Wait, how'd he do that? That's Sunflowermon's attack." Attorneymon, rolling the KO'ed Ramon off him, "But now, Mr. Wick, I can use it too. Always read the fine print." Safiirumon, just sitting there, says, "You know, I stood here for the last 5 minutes doing nothing, and I haven't had to do anything." Sora says, "Well, Safiirumon, you're evil, I'm good, but one thing we both can agree on, we got some weird friends." Evamon is running from Imperialdramon as he fires Positron Lasers at him. A digiport opens and Virusmon comes out. "A message from Queen Digimon.... She want your return to base... Dominion meeting." He leaves. Attorneymon says under his breath, "Stupid wench always impedes on my work." Attorneymon turns and smacks Imperialdramon with his briefcase. Evamon says, "Thank you, Lord Attorneymon, but if I could, could we remain a few minutes more. I need data on the hybrid one called Mimi. She stands there and is yet to do anything." Attorneymon says, "Safiirumon, call in your lackeys to finish our work. We must go." Evamon pleads, "But sir..." "We must leave." Safiirumon plays a tune on his flute and a second digiport opens, and out steps eight figures. Safiirumon, "Keep them busy, girls." He enters the digiport. Attorneymon waits and says, "IGNORE HIM!! Slaughter them and then hide and dispose of the bodies!!" Evamon throws something into the wall of a building and enters the port, followed by Attorneymon dragging Ramon. Everyone looks bewildered at the eight digimon. A eerie silence haunts the air for a few seconds. Daisuke breaks it by asking, "Is it just me, or are we at some sort of Lilymon family reunion?" Sure enough, all eight of them in some way resembles Lilymon. "Anyone know them?" Lewis says. Paladin Lilymon says, "I'm just as baffled as you guys. I think we need Izzy. Lewis says, "Hey, Hikari, you get Izzy here. If he won't come peacefully, look in my trunk, and next to the tire iron is a big ass lead pipe. Take it, go back, knock him out, and drag him here. Take Masato and Sakiko with you." Hikari says, "I don't that'd be necessary." "What, the trip to get Izzy, or taking the girls?" "I was talking about the lead pipe." "Sure you were." Lewis hurls his keys to Hikari and she jumps in his car, along with Sakiko, Masato, Lotusmon, and Garramon. Sora says, "Why would you need a lead pipe to subdue Izzy?" Lewis says, "Well, after I blew up your back yard, I'd bet he wouldn't want to be near me." Sora yells, "WHAT!!" Daisuke says, "Have you guys noticed that the Lilymon sisters are gone, and going after Hikari!!" Lewis answers, "Well my plan just came back to bite me on the ass." Daisuke says, "We still got the Imperialdramon Express!!" Everyone is beamed aboard. Mimi says, "Hey, Imperialdramon, don't forget my van!!" He beams the van aboard too and takes off.  
Coming down the street to Izzy's, the group fires on Hikari. Sakiko screams, "Can't you drive this thing any faster!!" Masato says, "I think I'm going to be sick." They get there and bail. Masato throws up on Izzy's lawn. The mass of Lilymon look-alikes continue to pelt the area. Everyone runs outside. Iori says, "We just got back from my temple when we got Sora's message. Lewis said he had it under control." Hikari says, "Well, we didn't expect them!! What are they, Izzy?" Taichi says, "It looks like a group of Lilymon, but each one is different from the rest." Bonnie goes, "Duh..." Hikari looks at her scornfully. Izzy says, "Well, this data is complex. The analyzer seems to be uploading a great deal of data." One of them lands in the street. It looks like a Lilymon dressed in black leather pants and tank top carrying a rifle over her shoulder; and her gloves, petals, wings, lips, fingernails, and steel-tipped boots are all black. Izzy says, "So far, I only got data on this one. She's Wicked Lilymon, a Terra Digimon that in essence is the exact opposite of Paladin Lilymon. Her Wilting Cannon has a decaying effect to her victims, her Amazon Machete is diamond sharp and laced with plant poisons, and her Venom Rifle injects a fatal toxin into the target, slowly killing her opponent unless they can be healed or they have a natural immunity to poison, like plant digimon or Lewis. According to this, it says she is both artificially created and real. How can this be?" Overhead, Imperialdramon arrives. Lewis says, "I have a plan to weaken them." He opens the door on Mimi's van and puts it in neutral. "Hey, what are you doing Lewis?" You know how vans are top heavy and can explode like SUV's. Well, I'm gonna blow them up with this puppy being the bomb." "You can't do that Lewis!!" He goes to push the car off Imperialdramon when he says, "Here Daisuke, you push it off. I have to follow it in order to complete my plan." Which Daisuke does. Lewis yells, "I'll buy you a new you!!" Then jumps off the side.  
  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
  
He throws one at the falling van as it hurtles into the midst of the other seven. The bomb lodges in the exhaust pipe. One of them spots it and throws it at the digidestined on the ground. As Lewis falls, he says, "Why didn't that blow up?" He spins downward and accelerates his fall to the van. "Gotta point this away!!" He hits it from below and it changes its path away from the digidestined. "It should safely crash in the back yard now... Can't believe this backfired too.... This must be an off day for me."  
  
"Hyper Centuriosapien Teleport!!"  
  
He teleports to the ground. Upon appearing, he looks back to see one of the Lilymons, this one in yellow armor and lightning swirling around her call out, "Raging Eye!!" And a giant gust of wind blows around, ripping the roof off the neighbor's house. Lewis turns around and says, "Damn wind. Oh, I am so screwed." He turns to the rest and says, "I suggest a duck and cover maneuver and soon." He runs and leaps into the air with everyone else as the van smashes through Izzy's roof and blows up his house. Araiya comments, "So you had to come back and finish the job." Lewis says, "I told Daisuke not to push the van off, but he listen? NO!!!" Lewis mutters to himself in glee, "It's called Shifting the Blame and Covering my Ass." Taichi says, "That doesn't matter now, despite the fact he used MY van in that kamikaze bombing, and owes me a new one." Imperialdramon lands and unloads the others. Sora stares at the foundation and stutters, "He blew it up.... He blew up our home...." The other Lilymon-like digimon land next to Wicked Lilymon. She smirks and says to them, "Is that all you guys have? A car bomb?" Jun yells, "There's more where that came from!!" She laughs and says, "Well, now we know not to hide in a house now." She laughs even more. "Hey, Izzy, if that's your name, ya little dweeb, let me save you some time with that pile of junk and introduce you to Safiirumon's generals." She points the one who summoned the wind. "She is Raijin Lilymon, a Giga digimon that commands the weather and the plants. She is a master of mayhem with her Tesla Rose, Maelstrom Cannon, Raging Eye, and her most destructive Sakurakaze is mass destruction tenfold." Up next is a translucent variant of Lilymon wielding a quarterstaff. "She is the reason your bomb never went off, Lewis. Meet Siva Lilymon, queen of the artic and space-time, her Yukimi Stave will leave you battered, broken, bruised, bloody, frozen, and frostbitten before you can blink. Along with her Blizzard Cannon, Earth's Heartbeat, and her Sequoia Icicles, it makes it impossible to withstand her frostbite." Another, this one dressed in red trimmed orange armor, a dark tan, no petals on her head, and her hair hanging her ankles and made of fire. In one hand she is holding what looks like a half ton sledgehammer with a red hot glowing hammerhead. Wicked Lilymon describes, "Here is Vulcan Lilymon. Evamon said she was the hardest to design next to Metal Lilymon. Her Mars Sledge hurts as much as it weighs. Beware her Eucalyptus Bombs. If you survive the blast, you'll be pulling out the painful splinters for weeks. To finish you, she has her choices of her Red Flowers or her Wildfire Cannon." Daisuke says, "That's nothing. I used to bench 400 in high school on the weighlifting team." Vulcan Lilymon throws him the sledgehammer. Daisuke falls down with the hammer on his chest. Vulcan Lilymon says nicely, "Can you show me?" Ken says, "Funny, I never saw you on the team....Oh, wait... You were on the bench. I get it now." Vulcan Lilymon says, "You're... really mean." Iori says, "I'm beginning to believe all Fire digimon have the intellect of Daisuke and Taichi....." Daisuke, Taichi, and all the Fire digimon yell, "Hey!! Is that an insult?" Wicked Lilymon looks at them and says, "Ya know, that Iori kid does have a point. Well, we're on a schedule, and I figure you should know who's gonna destroy you, so I digress." Another variant walks up, this with a white sleeveless body suit and green skin. On her forearms are glowing pieces of orange armor. "I introduce you to Neutrino Lilymon, another Giga digimon, her domain are the molecular arts. Her powers of fission and fusion are unbeatable. She uses her Particle Accelerator Cannon to obliterate her targets. As an extra bonus she hurls her deadly Uranium Thorns to slowly destroy with gamma rays." Another appears, but then goes back. "Well, I figure since you know Lotusmon, you must know Sea Lilymon." Another one comes up, which looks like a cross between Lilymon and Temujinmon carrying a sword. "This is Sigmamon. She is our most unique collegue. Her power stems from pure energy and the psionic plane. She has the greatest agility of all of us. She wields the mighty Psionic Excalibur. Her Temujin Seeds pelt your body then attack your mind. They also grow the prettiest little hyacinths. Her Psychic Claw grabs and slashes her foes from a distances, and poisons them with plant toxins in the process." Finally, another steps up. She looks like a liquid metal version of Lilymon. "Meet Evamon's toughest creation, and I don't just mean her Gigadigizoid-Plant hybrid skin. This is Metal Lilymon, a Terra Robot/Flower Nymph. Her Flower Mortars and Twin Flower Mortars are enough to level an army. When precision is needed she uses her Terminatrix Blaster or her Clover Laser. At close range, she has her Chrome Sickle and her Knuckle Hammer." Tentomon says, "Well, at least she isn't red, then Lewis would be making hundreds of Communist cracks at her." Lewis looks at her for a few seconds, then gets it. "Hmm..., I would. Thanks for pointing that out, Tento." Lewis then picks up the sledgehammer off Daisuke and hands it back to Vulcan Lilymon. Araiya asks, "What are you doing?" Daisuke says, "Haven't you heard of chivalry, Araiya?" Vulcan Lilymon says, "Yeah, that's right Araiya!! Thank you. You all are little sweeties, but we got our orders." Hikari says, "Something's not right...." Paladin Lilymon says, "He would have gotten the motif instantly...., but everything he's done today has been idiotic or failed, especially recently." Wicked Lilymon says, "Enough of the chit-chat. The pleasantries are over. We have orders. Take them out." The generals advance.  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Wapr Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
"Metalgarurumon Warp Digivolve to Glaciergarurumon!!"  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Herculeskabuterimon!!"  
"Herculeskabuterimon Warp Digivolve to Odinkabuterimon!!"  
"Technomon digivolve to Andromon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to Alcyaid Xaviomon!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
"Wormmon Warp Digivolve to Grandkuwagumon!!"  
"Armajimon digivolve to Ankylomon!!"  
  
Then in a splitscreen scene, one side red, the other green...  
  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to..."  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to..."  
  
"...Sentinelmon!!"  
"...Valkyrimon!!"  
  
"Sentinelmon Warp Digivolve to Sharukmon!!"  
  
Miyako says, "Ankylomon, Valkyrimon, guard the children. You'll be our back-up line!!" Ankylomon says, "Is it just me, Valkyrimon, or are they glory hogs?" First is Paladingreymon, Paladin Lilymon, and Mimi triple teaming Wicked Lilymon. Wicked Lilymon uppercut Paladingreymon and threw him to the pavement, a dent in his chestplate. Paladin Lilymon moves in and blocks the machete with her shield. The machete cuts the shield as though it was paper. Mimi lunges at herabout to strike when Wicked Lilymon clotheslines her. She takes her gun and sets her sights.  
  
"Venom Rifle!!"  
  
She shoots a powerful into the unprotected theighs of Paladingreymon. Immediately the poison takes effect and forces him to revert to Agumon, his skin blue from the venom. Lewis blinks in shock and says, "That some powerful s***!!" Daisuke says, "Hey, that's what I was gonna say!!" Lewis goes, "Oh, crap.... We're thinking the same now. Something IS wrong." Wicked Lilymon turns at Paladin Lilymon. "Here we are, waging another cliched Light vs. Dark battle. This time though the good guys are outgunned."  
  
"Wilting Cannon!!"  
  
Wicked Lilymon does a move just like Paladin Lilymon's Palatial Flower Cannon and fires a black beam from her hands. Paladin Lilymon takes it right in the gut. She gets up fine, but as she does, all her ab plates fall off, all rusted. All she has left is part of a light chain mail shirt and the top half of the plates left. The rusted plates hit the ground and bust apart and release ferric dust clouds. Izzy goes, "She destroyed Gigadigizoid metal so easily.... How?" Mimi jumps Wicked Lilymon and they wrestle. On the other side of the street, Alcyaid Xaviomon is piledriven into the pavement by Metal Lilymon. Araiya yells, "Counteract her. Use your Raginig Mavericks!!"  
  
"Raging Mavericks!!"  
  
He fires a full salvo at her and they score direct hits. Major craters and ripped metal are all over her. "That's it, Alcyaid Xaviomon!! What?!" As she yelled, the metal sealed back up and the damage was undone. Araiya is shocked.  
  
"NeoTech Tomahawk!!"  
  
It dices her arm up. Alcyaid throws it again and again and lops it off on the sixth strike. All of a sudden, the arm liquifies and the liquid metal goes back into her and her arm heals completely. Araiya utters nervously, "She's like one of those T-1000's from that movie Lewis showed us... Terminator 2 I think it was." Metal Lilymon goes, "Well, it looks like the secret's out. Oh well." On her right arm, the petals on the glove metamorph into giant metal plates. Her forearm swells and lengthens. Her right hand disappears and she grabs her right arm with her left hand.  
  
"Flower Mortar!!"  
  
Electrical energy surges up and down the plates. Her arm flinches back from the recoil of firing a metallic seed surrounded in photonic energy. Shortly after the first, more shoot out. Alcyaid Xaviomon dodges the first two, but the next three strike him. They explode, causing a good deal of damage to his superstructure, and then spore shrapnel from the explosion damage him more, and hurt some of the other digimon. Wicked Lilymon throws Mimi off and attacks.  
  
"Wilting Cannon!!"  
  
She shoots Alcyaid Xaviomon and tries to block it. No luck. Paladin Lilymon slashes her across her arm and she stops, but the damage was done. All of Alcyaid Xaviomon's superstructure rusted off, leaving his infrastructure and curcuits completely exposed. Metal Lilymon says, "I see your unit." Alcyaid Xaviomon looks around and sees his exposed infrastructure. "Araiya, get out of here. With no plating, one hit in the right place could destroy me. Besides, I can be reborn. You can't." Araiya, listening to his advice for a change, ejects.   
  
"Sonic Vulcan!!"  
  
He shoots her up, but the bullets just seal back up. Metal Lilymon runs at him, and her right arm shapesifts into a ginat sickle.   
  
"Chrome Sickle!!"  
  
The attacks slashes off his left arm. Alcyaid Xaviomon looks around for something to use. He picks up his own arm and beats Metal Lilymon with it. She grabs it after being hit with it seven times and throws it into a house. Alcyaid Xaviomon uproots a street light and slams it into her, splitting her open from her right shoulder to her abdomen. Metal Lilymon fuses back together and pulls the street light out, then crushes it. Alcyaid Xaviomon wonders, "How do you inflict damage unto her?" Metal Lilymon reaches behind her and pulls off..., her wings. They rest in her hand like a shuriken, the center a ball bearing.  
  
"Autumn Leaf Fan!!"  
  
The wings/shuriken are thrown and curve to the left. Alcyaid Xaviomon says, "You have inferior targeting software." Suddenly the shuriken arcs back and dices across his right arm, slicing hundreds of wires, and lodging itself into his side. "You were saying?" A small explosion rips loose and an internal fire starts. Sparks fly, and he falls. He reverts to Cymon, the shuriken still in him.  
Over down the street, Odinkabuterimon fights Raijin Lilymon. They fly at each other and deliver blows to one another. Odinkabuterimon slowly turns holding his chest. Raijin Lilymon dashes at him. He dashes too, but as they close, he holds out his staff and clotheslines Raijin Lilymon. She flips twice in midair, then hits the pavement flat on her back and skids shortly. "Hope she has the number to a good chiropractor." Odinkabuterimon exclaims. She gets up, grabs her lower back, and stands up, letting out a loud pop as she does. Her hands come together like for a standard Flower Cannon, but instead of a cannon, there is an electrode. The petals spin around creating hurricane force winds.  
  
"Maelstrom Cannon!!"  
  
The thunderous blast hits Odinkabuterimon, but he doubles over and withstands the blast. "Hmmm..., you are the tough one, aren't you?" Raijin Lilymon mutters. She stops her attack. Odinkabuterimon flies and pools the ionized atoms in the air and the electricity he absorbed and crystalizes it.  
  
"Ragnarok Bomb!!"  
  
He hurls the gem down at her. She lifts one arm up. The winds howl.  
  
"Raginig Eye!!"  
  
The intense cyclonic winds rip up two street lights, a telephone pole, and blows them and the gem back at him. He gets electricuted by his own attack, then beaten by the poles. He hits the ground with a thud. Odinkabuterimon gets up smoldering. "Hey, can't get me if you don't know the real me!!" He uses his Hypnotic Cloak and creates 7 replicas of him. They surround her and swing at her, but she is dodging and swirving continuously. "I know how to fix this." She raises both her arms up. Flower blossoms fly above her organized into a swirling sphere. The winds pick up and the sky darkens. Ominous black clouds grow and spin in the turbulent sky.   
  
"Sakurakaze!!"  
  
Lightning crashes from multiple clouds into trees, and jumps from the trees, and the bolts are now green. They strike in the center of the blossoms and the blossoms become electrified. The winds take the blossoms and blow them all about. They swirl around in the gusts. As they hit a house, electricity shoots through it and then blows it up. More hit the real Odinkabuterimon, and the clones vanish. The explosion throws him up, and he crashes on top of a parked car. He reverts to Motimon. He sits up in time to see Raijin Lilymon standing before, ready to finish it, when Grandkuwagumon flies in and tackles her. "Jump on!!" Motimon jumps on Grankuwagumon's back and he flies away as she recovers from the stunning hit. Flying to safety, Grandkuwagumon sees Glaciergarurumon not faring well against Siva Lilymon and Sea Lilymon. A series of martial arts moves are the means that Siva Lilymon is pummeling him. He falls, but before Siva Lilymon can grab and throw him, he kicks her with his feet, rolls back, and throws her behind him, and he flies into the air and lands atop her. He howls, then goes to claw her when Sea Lilymon vaults into him fin first, knocking him down. He flips up and pulls out his pike.  
  
"Glacier Pike!!"  
  
He strikes Siva Lilymon, but it does nothing. "Stupid mutt. Did you think a freezing attack would work on an Plant and Ice digimon?" Glaiciergarurumon gets up slowly. Suddenly, Sea Lilymon ambushes him.  
  
"Water Lily Crescent Beam!!"  
  
The beam hits him and shatters a part of his upper chest. In the mist of ice chunks flying off his chest, she flies at him and slash him, then smashes the end of the spear into his right clavicle, creating a crack near his neck. Siva Lilymon forms her cannon and aims it at him. "I don't think anyone will be crying wolf when we're done." Out of nowhere a giant hammer sends her flying. Glaciergarurumon looks up to see Norse Zudomon there wielding his hammer, and with him is Ryo on Puxitomymon and a new kid. Siva Lilymon says, "Hey, I didn't know Amtrak ran through here." "Hey, Norse Zudomon, you're here just in time. Who's that kid?" Jou says, "Well, after we filed our report with the police and got out of the restaraunt, we got a signal on the new digivice and it led us to him. His name is Yuuji Seki. Right now though, we got some digimon to take out. Get 'em, Norse Zudomon!!" Siva Lilymon gets up and hammer punches Glaciergarurumon in the back, and he reverts to Gabumon. Sea Lilymon flies up, but Puxitomymon gets in the way. Sea Lilymon pushes him down when he stands on his hind legs to attack her, throwing Yuuji and Ryo off his back. He rolls over and charges her. He leaps into the air and slashes at her. At the same time, she flies by and slashes his side. He hits the road and rolls a couple of times. Ryo screams at him, "Get up!!" Puxitomymon slowly gets up but has trouble standing. Siva Lilymon points her cannon at Ryo. "If I destroy even one of you, Attorneymon will reward me." Ryo sees her, but ignores her. "Get up, Puxiotmymon!!" He yells. Then, thinking, "He will get here. He will stop her. I know he will." Puxitomymon gets up and runs at Siva Lilymon. "I'm coming, Ryo!!" He yells. He leaps into the air. Ryo thinks, "I knew he would." A beam of light hits him."  
  
"Puxitomymon digivolve to..."  
  
After the Crest of Hope explodes into energy, the light beam makes him glow. He stands up on two legs as he shrinks down. He extends his arms out to the sides. His claws come off and slide behind him. They meet at his back and become a quiver of arrows. The claws on his fused together and become a dagger in a sheath tied to his leg. A coccoon of light engulfs him and seconds later it shatters to show a figure which looks like a 13 year old boy with angel wings, elven ears, and very long blonde hair in a white sleeveless wet suit-like outfit. A small handle flies out from the sky and lands in his hand. It extends into a quarter staff, then arches and becomes a bow.  
  
" ...Cupidmon!!"  
  
Cupidmon descends at Siva Lilymon and puts his right leg out in front of him and kicks Siva Lilymon in the back, knocking her down. He repels off her and in midair, pulls out his bow.  
  
"Saint Valentine's Arrow!!"  
  
The arrows hit her, and explode in blasts of holy energy. They throw her up in the air. His profile, read by Gabumon, says, "This is the Ultimate level of Puxitomymon, named Cupidmon. This is no little cutesy-wutesy cherub, despite that name. With his bow he is a veritable Robin Hood. Just watch this Consecrated Bolt and his Patriot Arrow make quick work of even the smallest and fastest foes." He shoots one more and it hits her upper left wing, shattering it. Norse Zudomon takes out his hammer. "Batter up!!" He smacks her and sends her flying. Sea Lilymon moves to attack him, but Cupidmon immediately turns and pulls his bow and fires four arrows real fast. They hit Sea Lilymon, one in each wing, and the force sends her sailing. Jou says, "I guess we should go take care of them." They charge on.  
Back with the others, all the digimon except Paladin Lilymon, Valkyrimon, Sharukmon, and Grandkuwagumon have devolved back to Rookie or In-Training. Paladin Lilymon is taking pot shots at the others Lilymons from behind a tree. Sharukmon throws Neutrino Lilymon into the group. "You know, who could help us more if you came out from behind that tree." Paladin Lilymon panics and nervously says, "But what if I don't want to?" Grandkuwagumon is thrown by Wicked Lilymon at the Digidestined. He tries to get up, but can't and de-digivolves to Minomon. Sharukmon, "Any reason why?" Paladin Lilymon grins idiotically and says, "Well, remember that last shot from Wicked Lilymon's Wilting Cannon? It kind of did more than the bruising that I previously claimed." "Huh?" "Let's just say, I'm wearing a special SUIT I got for my BIRTHDAY." He blocks a lightning bolt from Raijin Lilymon, then thinks, and moments later he gets it. "Oh my.... Well, that is a good reason...." Lewis hears this and is trying to get it. Daisuke has the same dumb look. Araiya says, "It's official. He's dumber than Daisuke." Miyako looks at Daisuke and says, "Hey, Dai, take off that trenchcoat." Lewis says, "What's that gonna accomplish?" Miyako says, "Sorry to do this, but Lewis, look, there's something shiny!!" Lewis looks and stares at his reflection in the shiny car. Daisuke does too until Miyako snaps her fingers and gets his attention. He takes off the trenchcoat Lewis gave him and takes it. She gets down low and runs to Paladin Lilymon. "Here ya go." Miyako runs back. When she gets back, she sees Lewis, Daisuke, and Lotusmon all standing around arguing about how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll pop. Daisuke says, "You know, this is the first conversation I've ever had with you that I understand, but I still say it takes 412 licks!!" Hikari says, "It's scary. Daisuke is the smart one in the group...." Araiya says, "At first I thought it was funny, but now I'm actually worried about him for a change... Maybe something happened to him earlier." She looks at him and says, "Aren't you going to insult me?" Lewis just looks at her and grins and says, "You're nice." Then returns to the lollypop argument. "I say it's 3 licks, and I'll prove it. Now I need.... that pop thing, on a lolly..... I think it's called a candy stick thing... I think there's one at that place, that place where our beds is at." Suddenly, Paladin Lilymon, Valkyrimon, and Sharukmon hit the pavement before them. Paladin Lilymon reverts to Lilymon and Valkyrimon reverts to Hawkmon. The six there walk at them when Siva Lilymon crashes in front of them and Sea Lilymon is pinned to a side of the neighbor of Sora & Izzy's rubble pile's house. "So you may have help, but I'll destroy all of you before they can stop us." Wicked Lilymon says. As she fires, Malachimon appears and stops the shot. Taichi says, "Who is that?" Hikari says, "That's Malachimon. She's the leader of the Dominion. She's their master." Ken says, "I don't get it. Why would these digimon be sent to destroy us, and then she comes here and save our lives, when she is the very enemy we have to fight?" Mimi says, "I think I know why." Masato says, "That, and it was Attorneymon who ordered them to destroy us, not her. In fact, they are Safiirumon's generals." "Safi-who?" Taichi asks. Sakiko says, "Safiirumon works with Lance, Attorneymon, and Malachimon in this 'Dominion.'" Hikari adds, "In fact, their original orders from Safiirumon was to keep us busy, not to destroy us." Izzy, "This is complex. This'll take days to figure out." Malachimon says, "What are you doing here?" Wicked Lilymon says, "Well, Safiirumon summoned us in order give them time to return to base, but Attorneymon then told us to finish what they started." Vulcan Lilymon says, "Well, I thought he said to destroy the Digidestined." Malachimon looks at her and says, "What?!" Malachimon looks at the Digidestined and says, "Attorneymon knows I never wanted them dead. I'm still upset over hearing that someone tied to my organization killed Lewis's daughter." She looks at Lewis and sees the blank expression on his face. "Attorneymon did that." She turns to the Lilymons. "Go back to base." She walks over to them. Lilymon has to hold back Lily. Everyone is scared. Malachimon looks into Lewis's eyes. Lewis, all he does is say, "Hello, pretty lady." She feels of his forehead, then holds his head.  
  
"Sacred Tears!!"  
  
She cries, and the wind blows her teardrops onto Lewis. Lily stops struggling to watch the phenomenon. She releases him and he grabs his head and goes, "Agh... My head. Everything is a blank.... Hmmm, it seems as though my neuro-peptides and axons were drained or redirected, and it shut down my higher brain functions, but I still don't have any memories... Who am I?" Daisuke, "In terms I can understand?" Lewis looks at him oddly and says, "Fine then, strange man with only half his face shaved, I will explain. Apparently someone found a way to trick the electrical impulses in my brain. The impulses, traveling along relocated peptides, were transmitted elsewhere, and was done alarmingly fast. When this happen, the part of my brain that makes me sentient started to shut down since no activity was happening there. If it wasn't for this woman, it could have taken weeks for my brain to fully recover." Sora says, "But why would anyone want to do that?" Lewis says, "Whoever did this, it seems they have found a way to download knowledge from an organic mind as though it were it was a hard drive." Miyako says, "Man, he's real lively." Hikari says, "Attorneymon's Bureaucratic Red Tape.... It does more than drain strength from his foes, it takes their knowledge too..." Malachimon becomes fascinated by Hikari. She thinks, "This girl... Looks so much like me..." Her train of thought returns to Lewis. "He will have problems with his memory for a few weeks." Hikari asks, "I don't get it. If you're the one who is sending out these armies to attack us, then why save our lives?" Malachimon says, "I want justice for your vigilante acts on my father. He was a hero..." She starts crying. Miyako thinks, "She thinks that evil abomination Obliviomon was a hero? Either she is wicked beyond belief or nuts." Malachimon says, "I want you all to pay, but I don't want to destroy you either. It just wouldn't be right." Mimi starts, "But, do you know who...." When Attorneymon beckons, "The Council of the Dominion is assembled. We need you here." Malachimon turns and leaves. Lewis blurts, "Now, will someone tell me who I am, who that was, where the hell I am, why I'm here, and who all of you are?" Mimi shakes her head and says, "Oh, if she only knew..."  
Two days later, the group returns to the cemetery for the funeral of Sakiko's father. Shortly after the services, Jill, Mimi, Lilymon, Lewis, and Lily go over to Holly's grave. Lewis says, "So you're saying the person buried here was my daughter..." Jill says to Lily, "You wanted the truth, and now I believe you are ready. Yes, your father did kill your mother, but the reason why we don't know. In fact, they were the perfect couple. They met in 2027. Back then, Lance was in his senior year of college and your mother Holly was a great artist. The two met one day when she came into where he worked and bought something to drink. Can you believe the man who started the Kobyashi Maru Company once was a cashier at one of Miyako's stores? Well, they got into a conversation at it was love at first sight. They were married in the summer of 2028. It was around the winter of 2032 that he started Kobyashi Maru in their basement. Things were still perfect with them. The only big argument they ever had were having was over what to name their first child, you. He started to act strange after a mysterious investor invested over $250 million in his business after Lance claimed she had saved his life. I have reason to believe that secret investor is Malachimon. He worked more, but he still found time to spend with Holly. It wasn't until September of 2034 that he started acting strange. He locked himself away at work claiming to be working on a prototype to give to his investor because she worked in the US Defense department. That, and he wouldn't let anyone see the back of his neck. In early December, Lily managed to sneak into his office and claimed she saw this giant armored suit standing in his office. Then, out of the blue, after a Christmas party, around 10:40 PM on Christmas eve, a band a digimon hooligan, whom said by the only witness, were taking orders from a man in a giant armored suit which, when described, matches the one Lily spoke of earlier that month. He said they beat her up, targeting her abdomen and skull, and the person in the suit delivered the final blow. She managed the strength to get to the hospital, but died in the OR from her wounds shortly after your birth. She did get a chance to hold you, saying, 'Don't let that bastard Lance get you.' She gave you to me and died. Another thing that gave away his guilt was the fact that he would work than attend her funeral. When police investigated, all the evidence, like the suit, were mysteriously gone. They did find a tattoo of an angel holding a crystal on his back near the base of the neck, the crystal part was red and the rest was in black and white. He laughed at us in the trial, and he was acquitted on the grounds of lack of evidence. Only lately has he shown any signs that he feels remorse, coming here laying those roses there." Lilymon says to Lewis, "Her death was the one time I saw you truly sad. You vanished and came back carrying a great rock of marble on your back. You worked tirelessly by yourself to carve this. You went to her plot the next day carrying the headstone. You planted into the ground in the freezing snow letting out a loud scream. These grooves and stains are from the tears you let as you carved it." Sakiko stands by her parents' graves as they cover her father's. "Mother, Father, what will I do? I have no one left. I have no aunts or uncles, or anyone else to live with. The men, the men do not want to listen to me, since I am so young and a girl. What will I do?" She starts sobbing. Lewis hears Sakiko's plea. "My memory may be gone, but my heart isn't." He turns to Sakiko and approaches her. "You are not alone, little one. I'm here. Remember, you will always have a family in us." Sakiko looks up and asks, "What are you saying, Lewis?" Lewis says, "I want you to live with me!!" Lilymon turns and says, "What?" Lewis says, "Nobody deserves to be alone. Even in this most confusing time I have friends with me. It seems just as fair that she have a family." Lilymon says, "Oh my, I haven't been a parent in 20 years.... Are you sure, Lewis?" Lewis says, "Damn straight."  
Over where the cars are parked, Izzy spots something shining on the ground. "Strange, who drops rubies on the ground?" Suddenly, a light blinks, clamps try to grab Izzy, and the red thing rose up. Izzy quickly pulls out a case and seals it in there. Sora comes up and asks Izzy what he has. When she sees it, she exclaims, "That's the object I remember seeing go flying off Lance's neck when Sunflowermon electrocuted him." The case shakes around, trying to break free, but after three minutes of struggle, it stops. Izzy goes, "I'll have to investigate this."  
After leaving, Mimi says to Taichi, "Taichi, we can't fight Malachimon." Taichi says, "So she saved Lewis's mind. I don't think it constitutes a reform." Mimi says, "Don't you get it?! Everything she's been told about her 'father' is a lie. She believes a lie. Besides, wouldn't it seem strange that Attorneymon first took Lewis's knowledge and strength, and then told Safiirumon's generals to kill us after he explicitly said not to? Then, just before I could tell her that truth, Attorneymon called her back... I don't like that guy. I think he's up to something..."  
The camera Evamon placed sends feedback to the Digital World. Attorneymon goes to a computer and re-directs the footage to his chambers. He goes up there and watches it. "This is useless.... Wait a second. How is Lewis walking about after my attack? Damn it, Malachimon... Damn your pure heart!! Why the hell did Neo Apocalymon order me to make you from his marrow anyway?! Wait a minute...." He watches Izzy take the red object. "Damn. The Red Gem broke." Skull Satamon appears and asks, "Do you want me to make another to put on him?" Attorneymon ponders and says, "No. That won't be necessary. Lance did what I wanted of him. He was a good choice for a field test of these Red Gems, but they need more power. They do a great job of distorting memories, but his damn girl must of had some sort of effect on him that overloaded the power grid. Skull Satamon, see to it the power output is boosted. Try to find a way to make sure the wearer can't beat the effects of it." Skull Satamon salutes and departs. "Now, I must find a way to destroy the girl. This, 'Lily,' will not live to see her next birthday...." He looks at the data it gathered during the fight. "Hmmm....., the Power of Sincerity is great in her, but her heart is full of vengeance, hatred, and negative emotions.... I could use this to my advantage. Not only will she destroy Lance and Malachimon, but her evil emotions will destroy her friends too. She is heading towards a meltdown of hatred, and in the wake, only I will be left." Metzger comes in. "Change of plans, Metzger. We won't be destroying the girl just yet. I want you to take Lance's suit when they finish repairs and destroy everyone she cares about while Lance is recovering, then when he is healed, everything will go as we please." Metzger says, "I understand, Lord Attorneymon." Attorneymon goes, "Something comes to mind which fits Malachimon and the girl perfectly. You know in one of those human religions called Christianity, they have a rule. 'Honor thy Father' I believe it is.... *Snickers*" They start laughing.  
Lying in an infirmary, Lance is half-awake in a daze. "Oh, Holly, I just had the strangest dream..."  
"What is going on? Will Lewis regain his memory? What are Attorneymon's motives? Where did Safiirumon's generals come from? Where will Sora and Izzy live now? Who is Yuuji? Why hasn't his digiegg hatched yet? Find out in Bloodline: Chapter 3-Mermaid's Teardrop!!" 


	3. Mermaid's Teardrop

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 3: Mermaid's Teardrop  
  
Prologue: Malachimon recounts, "After their first battle with Lance's forces, the Digidestined regrouped. Iori took most of them to go train at his dojo. Jill tried talking to Lily about her past but her anger clouded her judgment and she ran away. Sora, Ryo, Jou, and Masato went out to find the last two Digidestined kids. Lewis, with the help of the girls, decided to clean up Daisuke and Veemon from their 20 years of being schizophrenic hermits. One explosion and a flooded yard later, Lewis and the girls ran away from the angry Izzy. I had ordered Lance to speak to me about his using innocent digimons and humans as bait. I warned him never to do it again, and then Attorneymon wanted to speak to me. As that happened, Sora and the others found the bearer of love, the girl from the 100th Anniversary Celebration of the end of WW 2, Sakiko. Come to find out, Sakiko works in the Yakuza. Shortly after meeting her digimon Jukumon, a rival Yakuza faction drove up and started a gang war in the restaurant. During the fight, Sakiko's boss was killed, but Sakiko, trying to defend herself, killed the rival leader. In a fit of fear and sadness, she ran out. Sora and Masato chased her, but Jou and Ryo had to stay behind. At a cemetery is where they found her sobbing at a grave. With them was there father. While there, they made a shocking find. They found Lily there too. The enemy Yakuza tried them down and shot Sakiko's father, but Lance defeated the Yakuza. Then he went to Holly's grave, where Lily attacked him. He refused to fight back against her, but wasn't as kind to her friends. Jukumon became Gryphonmon and sent him into a gas truck, but that didn't stop him in his suit. Lotomon then digivolved to Sunflowermon to combat him, and Lewis, Hikari, Mimi, Lilymon, and Daisuke arrived to help. Lily thrashed at him until he laid there his armor destroyed and bleeding. If Lance hadn't of stopped her, she would have killed him. Sunflowermon, thinking he was trying to hurt her, shot a water blast at him. The exposed circuits electrocuted poor Lance, and something came flying off the base of his neck. I came to carry him back so he could be healed. Attorneymon then ordered a ruthless attack as soon as I left. The digidestined held them off, and I sent Virusmon as my courier to tell them to return. They did, but Attorneymon ordered Safiirumon to call forth his generals, and Attorneymon ordered them to terminate with extreme prejudice. Lewis slowly lost his knowledge as they fought a losing battle against Safiirumon's Elemental Valkyries. If it wasn't for me, they would all be dead. I have a distaste and anger to them for killing my father, but I never wanted them dead. Mimi was going to say something to me but I was told the council was ready to convene, so I left. Something seems off..."  
  
One month has passed: During this time, the Dominion's forces took Odaiba. Everyone was forced out. All the Digidestined except Jun and Yuuji now reside in Lewis's estate outside the city. It's a 12-story pyramid. Izzy is still hard at work figuring out what the odd red device does. Lewis has got a few memories back, but his sense of self and his harmonious spirit still seem to be missing. During this time though, he adopted Sakiko and is now her new stepfather.  
Lewis walks down the hall. "Damn, I've lived here 10 years, and despite being here one month after my memory loss, I still get lost in my own house. I still don't know why I had 12 bathrooms built but only 7 bedrooms.... That, and where that damn elevator leads to...." He pulls out a giant map. "Hmmmm....., I'm in F7C. I want to be in B2A. This way." He heads down the hall and down the staircase. Meanwhile downstairs, the doorbell rings followed by a man screaming. Lilymon opens the door. Standing there with smoke rolling off him was Oswald. "Hey, Lily, you know that your doorbell shocks the hell out of people?" Lilymon says, "Oh, we've been meaning to fix that. Strange... Usually it only gives out a mild shock." Oswald says, "Tell that to all these replacement bones. All those years of delivering packages finally got the best of my skeleton. I got more metal in my skeleton now than Andromon. Mind if I come in?" She moves out of the way. He convulses as he walks in. "Shouldn't you get medical attention?" Oswald just walks in and says, "Nah, I'll just walk it off." Daisuke walks in. "Hey, who's this?" Lilymon says, "This is Lewis's old friend Oswald Harvey Lee." Daisuke is shocked. "I thought you were dead. Didn't you shoot JR?" Lilymon sighs and says, "No, you're thinking about Lee Harvey Oswald, and he shot JFK." Oswald and Daisuke stare at each other. They keep staring..... "I'm just leave you two....." Lilymon runs out of the room. Araiya comes in from the staircase. "Holy crap, I'm right. This house is a moron magnet." She runs upstairs and comes back minutes later with two sleds. "Hey, have you two ever gone sledding without snow?" Daisuke says, "Can't say I have." Araiya says, "Well, Lewis's house is a pyramid, which means it has slick slanty sides for sledding speedily on sleighs." She tosses them the sleighs. Oswald says, "I bet you can't say what she just said five times fast." Daisuke starts, but slurs and screws up. Daisuke pays him a hundred yen. "I'll race you!!" Daisuke says. They run upstairs. "That was so easy it's scary. Let's see what's for breakfast here at Hotel Crapifornia." She goes to the dining room, which has eerie resemblance to the storeroom above the Warsaw Tavern. She goes over to the freezer (Like those giant freezers you see in grocery stores), opens the door, and gets the milk out. Lewis comes in from a staircase and puts away the map. "It'd be nice if I could come in here just one morning without getting lost first. Araiya thinks, "His recovery is so slow. He used to be able to know his way around anything once he's been there once, but now he gets lost as easily as I do. In fact, he's yet to give me an insult since this has happened. He's almost...., normal. I'd thought the world would go boom before he'd ever seem normal to me, and that'd be the greatest thing on Earth, but now that it has happened, I find it scary. As much as I hate to admit it, we need the old Lewis back. I NEED the old Lewis back." He fries up some eggs. He takes some over to Araiya. "Want some?" Araiya's face went blank. "That's it, I'm gonna jump-start that brain of yours!!" She grabs him and makes him put the eggs down. "I wonder where they're going." Taichi says, coming in and sitting at one of the booths surrounding his giant table. Hikari adds, "Couldn't tell you, but if Araiya is taking Lewis somewhere.... Keiko, Tetsuo, Bonnie, could you follow them, make sure she doesn't try anything fishy...." They agree and go. Taichi asks, "Why'd ya send the new kids?" Hikari says, "Because there are some of us who might try to help one of them beat up the other, that, and I haven't had my coffee yet." They hear something sliding down the house and look out the window to see Daisuke crash into the fence and Oswald skid to a stop on the sidewalk. Daisuke goes, "Best 2 out of 3!!" They run back in and go back up the stairs. Tailmon says, "I don't know which one's worse: Taichi and Daisuke in one room together, or Daisuke and Oswald in one room together."  
A half-hour later, out in the middle the war zone, Araiya takes Lewis out of the car. Araiya shakes her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this!!" She points to the other end of the road. "From the news, I heard this is where the most fighting is taking place. I want you to walk through the battlefield ignoring all danger." Lewis says, "Is that possible? I mean, the odds of evading all those attacks close to nil." Araiya says, "It'll help jog that warped memory of yours." Lewis says, "How does getting shot into mincemeat help my memory?" Araiya says, "Oh, geez, you're beginning to sound like me. Heck, if this was a different situation, I'd be so happy I'd have a heart attack, but I'm here to jog your memory, not mould you into the model citizen." She thinks, "I'm going to regret this. I can't believe I'm thinking of doing this." Araiya turns and says, "Since you have your doubts.... I'll do it first..., to prove it can be done." She changes her shirt. She is now wearing a bright yellow shirt with a giant bulls-eye. "To up the danger, I'm going to wear this gag gift you gave me for my birthday." She closes her eyes, slows her breathing, and mutters, "Focus, Araiya, focus...." She lifts her head up and walks down the road. Digimon attacks and bullets whiz around her. Partway down the road, she sees a quarter and bends over to get it. A fireball flies above, and would of fried her if she didn't duck. Then she walks over and picks up a bottle of milk and starts to drink it. "Ew.... Expired!!" She hurls it and the bottle hits an evil digimon positioned behind a car. It knocks him out, and a piece of glass hits two others, blinding them. "Get her!!" They stand up, but then the Army takes advantage of this and hurls a grenade at them and blows them up, and the car blowing up goes flying into a building's propane tank, blowing up the building . The flying rubble smashes more abandoned vehicles, blowing them up, and lighting the whole block on fire. She reaches the end of the road and turns around. "S**T!! When did that happen!!" Lewis writes on a notepad, "Hum...., the odds of what Araiya just did are 1 in 5,625,235,785,861,030. She makes it look like an accident too." Keiko and the others watch and Bonnie says, "Now that can't be topped." Tetsuo goes, "I believe grandmother has lost her sanity. She would never normally do something like that without a carefully built plan." Araiya starts her return walk. Along the way she almost trips over a tear gas canister. "Stupid canister!!" She kicks it at a house. It rolls in the building and blows up. The explosion levels the structure. She gets back and says, "Now you try."  
Back at Lewis's house, Taichi receives a message. "Hey, it's Eucaryotemon!!" Eucaryotemon says, "Nice to see you too, Taichi!! We can catch up later though. Right now we have a problem. Te Dominion is setting up a base here on the Moon, near Mt. Gigas. It's not done, but we predict when it is, it will be an unstoppable focal point for the Dominion. I mean, sure, they could send troops straight from HQ, which from time to time, blocks out the sun, but they figure they have to have bases everywhere in order to consolidate their power. We need you guys!!" Hikari says, "We gotta go!!" Taichi says, "What about Lewis, Araiya, and the others?" Hikari says, "We'll have to leave them behind. Besides, Lewis is still in no shape to be left on his own." Jou says, "I'll get the other two!!" Izzy says, "Join us when you're done!!" Miyako swipes the carton of orange juice from the freezer then points her D-3 into the middle of the room. "Digiport Open!!" All the old Digidestined hit a button and vanish in a blast of light. Iori, herself, Yolei, Ken, Lilymon, and the children entered the port Miyako made in the dining room. The room is so empty, then the sounds of Oswald and Daisuke sledding down the side of the house can be heard. Daisuke hits Ken's car and scratches up the paint job. "Let's just say some really big birds sat on it and pooped on it." He hurls some white paint around the scratches. They run in to the empty house. "Funny, it's quiet.... They must have left..... Let's cook ourselves some breakfast!!" Oswald says. They run into the kitchen. Veemon wakes up. "Hey, something smells good!!"  
Everyone arrives together. Sora looks around and says, "So this is the surface of the Digital Moon..." Agumon says, "I didn't get to do this last time I was here..." He picks up a piece of dirt and eats it, just to spit it back out. Gabumon asks, "Why'd you do that?" Agumon says, "Because Tentomon said the Digital Moon was made out of cheese." Tentomon answers, "Hey, how was I supposed to know it wasn't. It's just a rumor I heard." Lotusmon says, "I feel.... so strong here...." Urchinmon and Scarletmon respond, "Us too!!" Izzy says, "It must be something about the moon that makes Lunar digimon so powerful...." Masato shakes and says, "What's that in the sky!!" Everyone looks up and sees Dominion HQ pass over, blocking out the sun, the only light from the glowing plants and water. Eucaryotemon arrives and says, "I guess you see it. The headquarters of the Dominion. The mid-section is so large that if they retrofit it, they could stash the whole moon inside it." Everyone gasps.  
Meanwhile aboard the station, digimon and humans, 13 total, all dressed in council robes, meet in the throne room around a table. Wicked Lilymon announces each member in. "Now entering, Devimon, newest Councilman of the Dominion." Devimon takes his seat. "Entering is Chris Finkelton, long time supporter of our organization and head of our Resources Dept." He sits next to Devimon. "Now entering, Rina Toyoshima, Master Trainer to our Thieves' Guild." She sits next to Chris. "Entering now is Ramon, Head of Dominion Intelligence." He takes his seat. When he sits, he pushes a button and his mask collapses and folds away, revealing a human-like face. "Entering now is Metzger Ishida, the Dominion's Historian and personal guard to Lance Fallon." He sits next to Ramon. Now arriving is Evamon, Head of Dominion R&D." He sits next to Metzger. "Entering the council chambers, Dimentiamon, Head Historian for the Dominion." He hovers over and sits adjacent to Evamon. "Arriving now is Heramon, Secretary of the Interior." She sits next to Dimentiamon. The hall and floor rumbles. "Here comes Jormungamon, Head of Recruitment." He slithers by and almost knocks Wicked Lilymon down. He slithers over next to Heramon. "Entering the chamber is Safiirumon, Secretary of Defense and Head of Military Affairs." He takes a seat by Jormungamon. Now entering, Attorneymon, the Dominion's Attorney General, Supreme Judge, and Personal Advisor to Queen Malachimon." He looks at her menacingly, and backs away. He walks, briefcase in hand, to his spot next to Safiirumon. "Unable to make this meeting, Lance Fallon, Supreme General of All Armies, Personal Advisor to Queen Malachimon, and Heir to the Dominion Crown if Queen Malachimon was to meet an untimely demise, has ordered that his fourth in command, Virusmon, attend in his place." Virusmon enters and takes the seat reserved for Lance beside Attorneymon. "Finally, I present to you, the Queen of the Dominion and all it's subjects, Malachimon!!" She enters, and on her back are two black angel wings. She takes her royal seat positioned between Virusmon and Devimon. She says, "Any new business?" Evamon sits up and says, "I want to have more resources allocated to R&D. I mean, with the resources, we can make enough new digimon and cyborg troops to finish your mission, and then register that data. You have seen what Safiirumon's Elemental Valkyries did to the Digidestined last month. If just 8 digimon could do that, then think of other variants could do. We'll be unstoppable!!" Chris says, "You always want more resources." Malachimon says, "I also saw how dangerous they can be. I will grant more funds, on the grounds they can be controlled." Virusmon says, "Stage 1 of General Fallon's Recon Mission is complete. We now have data on the Digidestineds' wards and what threat they pose. Malachimon looks through the files and says, "But these are just children..." Devimon says, "Children can be just as dangerous as a powerful digimon." He rubs his gut. "I should know." "I'll have to review this data." Attorneymon says, "Devimon is right!! We must destroy them!!" Malachimon says, "You know my policy. Ever since I formed the Dominion, I have upheld the rule, 'No one dies, even the enemy.' We will not destroy them." Safiirumon says, "Queen Malachimon, the troops are losing morale because they do not understand why they fight the enemy and cannot destroy them, but they can." Malachimon says, "The enemy believes us to be evil, since we take their lands, but let them know that my intent is not to destroy the human world, but to unify it in peace. I know that no one would accept me since they place their faith in the Digidestined and what they believe, so I have to fight them in order to quell their strength, so that I can then explain my purpose in an environment of peace." Devimon whispers to Rina, "She makes no sense. She attacks them then hopes to speak to the pitiful humans as though a savior... Attorneymon is right. The sooner we axe her, the better." Rina answers, "It must be that evil impulse buried in her. She was made from evil, but I have no idea why she acts so benevolent. It's unbecoming of an evil digimon." "Devimon says, "Then why do we continue to let her exist?" Rina whispers back, "Because the evil digimon respect her for being the descendant of Obliviomon. We have to break that trust they have of her." Malachimon asks Evamon, "How is Lance recovering?" Evamon says, "Well, he still has ribs healing and he continues to drift in and out of consciousness deliriously speaking of a dream to a woman named Holly." Attorneymon grins and says, "Maybe when he wakes up we can ask him to see what he remembers. He was electrocuted pretty bad, and sometimes electrocution can cause some brain damage." Malachimon says, "Point taken, Attorneymon." Attorneymon says, "Also, I want to speak about the 'No Death' policy." Malachimon says, "What?" "Well, searching the archives and ancient temples of the Digital World, I found a legend speaking of a child born from a dead mother being from digimon and human blood, a descendant of and a future Digidestined, who will one day grow in power to such an extent that nothing else in the universe will ever rival her power. Then, she will summon a being called 'The Megami.' I believe the child Lily is that girl. She fits every criterion and has demonstrated amazing latent powers before. If allowed to continue living, she will destroy us all." Malachimon says, "Lily.... If you could understand...." Attorneymon, "What is your decision?" Malachimon says, "Keep an eye on her.... If what you say is true, I may just be forced to destroy her, but that's the one thing I don't want to do. If at all possible, I want to show her what we are all about, and maybe then we could avoid such senseless acts as execution." Attorneymon says, "If I may speak freely, you are being too lenient on the matter. You are letting your kindness and innocence blind you!!" Malachimon goes, "Enough!!" Jormungamon looks up and says, "I do believe that is the Digidestined there on the Digital Moon, looking at us." Devimon says, "I knew you had good eyes, but that's farfetched. There's no way you can see them this far away." Safiirumon says, "Well, Devimon, Jormungamon has never been wrong about what he has seen before." Malachimon says, "Jormungamon, Safiirumon, I want you two to take a force to guard the base under construction. Chris, take the Mach Nova out and prepare to herd them to the base where Jormungamon and Safiirumon will capture them. Attorneymon, come with me to the infirmary. Meeting adjourned."  
Taichi leads on as Masato and Miyako stare at the ominous structure in space. "You think they see us?" Miyako says. Masato says, "I don't think it'd matter if they saw exactly where we are, because something that big is going to have giant cannons to go with it!!" Taichi says, "Stop worrying. To them we're just blips. I don't think they even know we're here." A ship flies overhead and shoots at them. A beeping sound come from Iori's D-Terminal. He takes it out. The screen comes on, and a figure dressed like Dark Helmet from Spaceballs says, "I am giving you a chance to surrender peacefully." His breathing gets louder. He then flips the front part of the helmet up to reveal Chris, gasping. "I need to put more air holes in this thing." He looks at them and says, "Well, do you give up?" Taichi yells, "Yeah right!!" Chris turns and says, "Fire a warning shot at them!!" A turret fires three shots down. Two are heading straight for Yolei.  
  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Valkyrimon!!"  
  
He blocks the first shot with his left wrist guard and deflects the second with his sword. "Hey, that wasn't so bad...." His sword and wristguard glow. Matt yells to Valkyrimon, "Quick, get rid of them!!" Valkyrimon removes the wristguard and throws his guard and his sword in the woods. They violently explode. On board the ship, Chris looks at a man in a uniform and asks, "I said warning shots. Who is firing anyway!!" There in the chair is a cross-eyed Sukamon. "Who let that dumbass be gunner!!" The man says, "I believe you did, sir." Chris turns to the gunner, "Well, then, carry on dumbass." He turns to leave and he looks around and sees the bridge staffed by some of the biggest dolts, imbeciles, and morons of the Digital World. "So this is what I got to work with. I knew it. I'm surrounded by dumbasses.... I'm going to get some coffee. Colonel North, call me when something important happens." He leaves the bridge. "Where have I heard that name before?" Outside, the Digidestined are running. "Is it just me, or do I see no point in running from something that could easily break the sound barrier?" Ken exclaims. Valkyrimon turns around.  
  
"Aurvandil's Arrow!!"  
  
The arrows freeze up some of the turrets and freeze the front. Taichi says, "We need a fast ride..... but Lewis can't do squat, Araiya vanished, and Daisuke and Veemon are mysteriously not here. Where are they anyway?" Daisuke is standing at an oven covered in CO2 from a fire extinguisher trying to cook some eggs when they spontaneously combust. "Must be cooking them too long." He sprays the eggs with the fire extinguisher and chucks them to Veemon. Veemon, eating, "I don't think eggs are supposed to be flammable." Daisuke says, "Shut up and eat your burning eggs." Veemon says, "These would taste great, if it weren't for all this extinguisher foam on them." Sounds of Oswald sledding down the roof can be heard and a crash, with him yelling, "Woohoo, I crossed the street!! Yeah!! Hey, Dai, you owe me!!" Meanwhile... Miyako screams, "We can't worry about him now!!" Sakiko yells, "Who'd be fast enough to get us away?" Izzy says, "The only one I can think of off-hand is Raijinkabuterimon, but I'm not sure if Tento has the strength to pull it off." Tentomon says, "Of course I do!! Just watch me!!" He strains, and all his straining produces is a fart. "Oh, I feel so much better." Romi yells, "Geez, that smells!!" Tentomon, "Now, watch me!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUTH!!"  
"Tentomon Terravolve to Raijinkabuterimon, Sentinel of the Heavens!!"  
  
"Everyone hold on!!" Everybody gets up on him and gets down except for Valkyrimon, who still is standing. "Masato, I wouldn't hold on there." Raijinkabuterimon takes off. Masato starts sliding down his back and she asks, "Just how fast are we going?" Raijinkabuterimon says, "Oh, Mach 6ish, give or take." Masato goes, "No wonder I'm slipping off." Raijinkabuterimon says, "Told you not to hold on there. When I fly, that's where all the air goes along my aerodynamic slipstream. Hold on." She loses her grip, but he flips up, does a loop, and snatches her in his talon. Masato mutters, "I always wanted to ride on a smelly foot." Raijinkabuterimon says, "I can always drop you." Masato says, "Shutting up. Oh, I'm going to be sick." Chris runs back into the bridge with a cup with the Starbuck's logo on it. "Is it just me, or are Starbuck's everywhere I look?" He takes a sip of the coffee. "What is it, Col. North?" Col. North answers, "A little bit ago, one of their digimon Terravolved and they sped away on it. Not to worry, we still got them on radar." They walk over to the radar station. Sitting next to the station is a Starbuck's. "Hey, that wasn't here five minutes ago." The men at the radar posts sit there sipping Starbuck's coffee. "What's the status?" Col. North asks. The man takes a sip and says, "Starbuck's has taken over 25% of the ship, sir!!" Col. North blurts, "Good lord, man. They're like locusts!! Thanks." A subordinate gives him a cup of coffee and he takes a sip. Chris says, "No, stupid, the Digidestined!!" The man says, "Well, sir, they're moving at Mach 6.7 right for Jormungamon's trap." Chris says, "Dammit, I want the glory. Catch up to them!!" Col. North speaks over a PA, "Set speed at Mach 10!!" Chris goes, "No, no, no, Mach 10's too slow." Col. North goes, "Mach 10 too slow?" Chris yells, "Prepare for Nut-Busting Speed!!" Col. North sits down and straps down. He says, "Please fasten seat belts and return your trays to the upright position and prepare for Nut-Busting Speed." He looks at Chris. "Aren't you going to strap up?" Chris goes, "Wussies." Col. North goes, "Okay, I warned you." He hits the switch. The ship accelerates super fast. The speedometer on a console display can no longer accommodate all the numbers in the speed, then it blinks 'MAX SPEED.' Chris goes flying back and lands on a pillar in midair, straddling it between his legs. His eyes open so wide as he grimaces. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!! MY BRAINS ARE IN MY FEET AND I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING BETWEEN MY LEGS ANYMORE EXCEPT AGONY!! TURN IT OFF!!" Chris screams in a high pitch. The Digidestined continue to flee and watch as the Mach Nova closes at breakneck speeds. Valkyrimon says, "They're catching up, and they aren't slowing up!!" Jormungamon and his forces spring up from the ground and scare Raijinkabuterimon, causing him to stop. On the ship, "STOP THIS THING!!" Col. North hits a red button on his console and the Mach Nova comes to a grinding halt. Chris, due to the laws of motion, goes flying forward, through the viewscreen, through the hull, and crashes into Raijinkabuterimon's head, then ricochets off, lands on Jormungamon, slides down him, and lands on his feet. Raijinkabuterimon flips over and plunges unconscious to the ground. The Digidestined all hit the ground, and Masato bounces off Raijinkabuterimon's stomach to the ground. He dedigivolves to Tentomon. From a loudspeaker, Col. North speaks down, "Commander, are you okay?" Chris gives a thumbs up while staggering, his helmet totaled. "Good thing you were wearing that helmet!!" Chris staggers and says, "How about we take a break... Tell Metzger, I feel his pain." He faints. Jormungamon's men move in and capture the stunned Digidestined and their digimon.  
Araiya, now a stressed-out mess, her hair frizzed out, goes, "Stop telling me why it can't be done and DO IT!!" She points to a bulls-eye with a 1/16" center. "I WANT YOU TO SHOOT THE DEAD CENTER OF THAT THING, NOW!!!" Lewis says, "Your logic is flawed, Araiya. I believe you must calm down." Keiko stands there and says, "Why don't you just try?" Lewis says, "Oh, alright." He takes aim, and misses. Tetsuo says, "You have lost your focus." Bonnie says, "That, or Mr. Spock here never had any." Meramon says, "Let me guess, he's testing both you patience." Bonnie goes, "Remind me to give you a gold star when we get home." Jou sends Araiya a message. "I got Jun and Yuuji and we're heading to help the others on the Digital Moon!! Get here whenever you can!!" Araiya goes, "But...." Lewis says, "What?" Araiya screams, "SCREW IT!! I QUIT!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP ANYMORE!! OH, HOW I TRIED, BUT NO!!! YOU ARE SO HARDHEADED!!" Andromon goes, "Who is Araiya talking to?" Lewis goes, "Beats me?" Araiya turns and looks at Lewis maniacally. Lewis asks, "What's your problem?" Araiya opens her car trunk and brandishes a tire iron. Suddenly, she jumps him and gives him two good blows to his head, then sitting atop him, she bashes him in the skull again. In his daze, Lewis hears the words 'Screw It,' 'Tried,' 'Effort,' and 'Damn.' Suddenly, Lewis shoots up, throwing Araiya off him. "Give me that!!" He snatches it away and throws it away. Araiya goes, "Is that you, Lewis?" Lewis goes, "Duh?! Who'd ya think I am, the tooth fairy? What took you so long in jump starting my memory?!" Araiya grabs him and kisses him. Lewis is thrashing around for air. She releases him and says, "After trying for 4 hours, I finally got you back!!" Lewis stands up and says, "See, there's the problem. You TRIED. If you had taken the effortless direct approach and had beaten the crap out of me with the tire iron sooner, I'd have had my memory back sooner. Whose idea was it to have you restart my memory anyway?" Araiya goes, "Mine." Lewis yells, "No freakin' wonder it took so long!! Now if you excuse us, we have a moon and some digidestined to save." He jumps in Araiya's car with the others and cranks it up, and drives off. "He's right. We got a job to do.... Guys? Hey, where are my keys, and my car for that matter?" An eerie gust blows by. "LEWIS!!" He drives back. "I was wondering when you'd notice. Hop in." She jumps in the passenger side. Tetsuo says, "They are like a veritable Yin and Yang, always opposite, yet when worse comes to worse, the ultimate team." Araiya says, "Don't start with that hippie babble in my car!!" Lewis says, "Who says it's your car?" Araiya looks around and says, "Well, I don't remember my car being so spacious.... Wait a second!! Lewis!!" Lewis snaps his fingers and says, "Damn, almost stole the car out from under her." He cranks it into overdrive. "Hi ho, Silver, away!!" They speed back to Lewis's house.  
Tentomon regains consciousness in a cell. "Oh, what happened?" Izzy says, "Well, after that weapon hit you over the head, you were knocked out, and we were stunned, and they threw us in the brig in the base they're building." Tentomon says, "Hah, no bars. What morons....." He hits a force field and gets zapped. "What the hell?" Izzy says, "I didn't think it was possible to make a stable field of energy like that. I thought it was just a figment of some sci-fi writer's mind." Ryo says, "Well, I guess someone made a real one." Romeo says, "Well, I've been quiet long enough. I say it's time for some real leadership. Urchinmon digivolve!!" He strains, but nothing. "Uh, when I say 'Urchinmon digivolve,' that's your cue to digivolve." Hikari says, "Let me point out something." She points up. Ken says, "I'll be damned... It's a piece of one of my old control spires. They must of found a fragment and reversed engineered it somehow. From the size of it I guess it only has enough power to prevent digivolving in this cell." Romeo says, "Well, they forgot to protect it. Urchinmon..." Urchinmon goes, "My pleasure."  
  
"Ballast Cannon!!"  
  
He puffs up, then blasts a pressurized sphere of air at high velocity at the Control Spire disc. It nears it, then reflects off a force field, off the walls, and blasts Tentomon in the head. "I'm going to catch up on a lot of sleep today...." He falls over out cold again.  
Meanwhile, Jou and the others arrive on the Digital Moon. Out from the bushes Eucaryotemon comes out. Jou goes, "Whoa, who are you, and what are you?" Gomamon says, "Jou, don't you remember Taichi and Matt telling us about Eucaryotemon a long time ago? This is him." Eucaryotemon says, "Well, I'm guessing you three are Digidestined too." Jou says, "Why, yes we are." Eucaryotemon says, "Good. Jormungamon and Safiirumon captured your friends before they could rendezvous with me. I saw where they are being held. They were taken to the base. The outside defenses aren't on yet, since technically they're not finished yet, but sources say the lower levels are fully operational, and I bet you that's where they are." Yuuji says, "You know, you guys are fully capable. Why do you need me? In fact, you haven't explained what use I am to you." Jou says, "You are a Digidestined. That I already told you. The reason you are so important is because you are part of the team, and each member is important to the group, and each member relies on the other." Yuuji says, "Reliance is useless. I learned a long time ago to only rely on yourself." Jou says, "Well, I'm going to prove you wrong. The others are relying on us to save them. Now, let's save some Digidestined!!"  
  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to Norse Zudomon!!"  
"Norse Zudomon Warp Digivolve to Neptune Zudomon!!"  
  
Everyone climbs on him as he removes his shell and starts running. The shell opens, and it catches a wind current, lifting them up.  
Back at Lewis's house, Lewis enters to find extinguisher foam everywhere. "What the hell happened here?" He goes to his living room to find Daisuke, Oswald, and Veemon pigging out while watching soccer. Oswald says, "Oh, hi Lewis!!" He walks up to Daisuke. "Follow the finger." He points his middle finger at Dai then after moving it in front of his face a couple of times he palm strikes him on the forehead. Daisuke is knocked to the floor dazed. "Dumbass." He looks around. "Dai, you are going to clean this up when we get back, Veemon too. Who's idea was it to introduce Oswald to Daisuke?" Daisuke says, "Well, he came here, I saw him, and it kinda just happened." Lewis says, "Okay, now explain the foam." Daisuke says, "Well, I cooked some breakfast, and everything I cooked seemed to catch on fire, even the cereal." Lewis says, "How the hell do you set fire to cereal and milk? That's something even I can't do!! You're going to have to show me that. Continue." Dai pressed on, "Well, after breakfast Oswald and Veemon found more fire extinguishers and we decided to have a extinguisher fight." Lewis says, "You two are worse than Lewis & Oswald from the old Drew Carey Show. All I need now is a bar called the Warsaw to open up next door and you guys would be at home." Lewis stops for a moment, pondering. Everyone thinks. "Araiya says, "We'll figure out the link later. Right now we have to help Jou on the Digital Moon." Lewis says, "I'll be right back. Can't go save the world in a bathrobe. I swear I look like 'Hawkeye' Pierce in this thing!!" He runs upstairs. He changes, then goes to the elevator. He pulls out a card key and swipes it. It opens and he goes in. It takes him up to a secluded room on the 10th floor. The doors opens and reveals a room stockpiled in guns and ammo, along with other weapons. He puts on multiple ammo belts and holsters many different sub-machine guns. He puts over his shoulder a SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun, an FN-FAL, and a Light Support Machine Gun. Sheathed on his belt is his trusty sword, his lead pipe, and a chainsaw. When he comes down the stairs, he tosses Araiya a Skorpion VZ-61 submachine gun and a Remington Double-Barrel Sawed-Off Shotgun. "Let's ride!!"  
As Neptune Zudomon closes, Jou says, "You two stay close to me and Eucaryotemon. Jun, you go with Eucaryotemon, and Yuuji, you'll stay with me." Eucaryotemon says, "Son, if you are Digidestined, then where is your Digimon?" Yuuji says, "It's in this stupid egg." Eucaryotemon answers, "Son, it's not stupid. I sense that you feel betrayed by the world." Yuuji says, "After I lost my mom, nothing matters anymore." Eucaryotemon responds, "Well, fate is a fickled thing. It may have taken your mom, but fate is not set in stone. It only is if you let it be." They close in. "Here we go!!" Neptune Zudomon yells. He lands and the others get off his shell.  
  
"Andromon digivolve to Neo Andromon!!"  
  
Jun and Neo Andromon move towards the base. Eucaryotemon yells, "We'll get your comrades. The strong brutes are outside, and you can handle any reinforcents they dispatch!!" They go in. Jou says, "Hope they're right."  
On the Mach Nova, Chris lays in a bed with an ice pack and asks Col. North, "Tell me why they call it 'Nut-Busting Speed' again?" Col. North says, "Well, when Evamon field-tested the engines, let's just say you made the same mistake you did, sir. Afterwards, everyone just started using as slang for that velocity." Chris says, "Hey, I'm your commander!! I don't make mistakes, you do!! Now, for your stupidity, I want you to hit yourself." Col. North salutes and says, "Yes, sir!!" And punches himself in the gut. An alarm goes off. "What's that mean?" He gets out of bed, puts on a new helmet, lowers the mask, and walks bow-legged to the bridge. "Report!!" The cross-eyed Sukamon says, "Duh, da base is under attack. And now we under attack, or are we over attack? What do we do?" Chris says, "Imbecile... I'm going to file for a motion to get new officers and have these ones shot and put out of their misery." One of the digimon on the bridge goes, "What da misery mean? Does it mean I get to make that bunny farm with George?" Chris says, "Okay, that's it!! The Starbuck's people are more competent than these goons!! If they can take over 25% of the ship..." The radar man says, "60% of the ship, sir." "Okay then, 60% of the ship without us noticing or stopping them, then maybe they can follow basic orders!!" He flips his mask up, then turns to the lady at the Starbuck's on the bridge, "Hey, you, you want a job?" The lady says, "I got a job." Chris says, "It has an excellent 401k and dental plan." The lady says, "What about medical?" "It's not an HMO." The lady says, "Okay, then." Chris says, "I want you to round up your Starbuck's cronies, tell them they're all hired, and toss my old crew, except Col. North, he's somewhat competent, and out the airlock, then report back and take battle stations." The lady runs out. "How the hell did they get aboard in the first place?"  
The battle rages on at the base, as Neo Andromon and Eucaryotemon wind their way downstairs.  
  
"Sidewinder Storm!!"  
"Tendril Knuckle!!"  
  
They topple some Mamemon and continue down the hall. They run on and a Uraniumon blocked the way. "By order of Lord Jormungamon, you are to surrender now or be destroyed!!" Eucaryotemon says, "How's about you meet my Mitosis Microwave!!" The beam hits him, but does nothing. "I'm a Nuclear digimon. Your cell-splitting powers are useless on me!!"  
  
"Little Boy Torpedo!!"  
  
The bomb hits Eucaryotemon and puts him down on the wall. Neo Andromon says, "Nuclear waste is bad for the environment. Let me clean it up!!"  
  
"Fist Missiles!!"  
  
His fist fly off his arms and pummel away, but they can't seem to subdue him enough. Suddenly, a spear pierces him from behind and Uraniumon disintegrates. Eucaryotemon gets up and exclaims, "Hey, Europamon, about time you got here!!" Europamon said, "Well, I mean I couldn't come in the front door." They race in the brig where they found them. Taichi yells, "Jun, where's Jou!!" Jun goes, "Outside, keeping the goon squad from restocking their forces." Izzy says, "See if you can disable the force field." She looks at all the consoles, and sees they are all in digi-code. "Anyone knows how to read digi-code?" Neo Andromon says, "Let me try to uplink to it." He locks a cable onto the console, but gets shocked. "The system is safeguarded and encrypted. We must shut down the power source." Tentomon exclaims, "Or I could overload the field.... No, we'd all get blown up. Can't have that happen. That wouldn't look good on my resume." Jun uses her digivice to signal Jou. "Jou, in order to get them out, you have to find and destroy the power generator." Neptune Zudomon says, "I think I see it. It's on the mountainside." Suddenly, a cannon blast hits him, and for the next 8 seconds Jou watches as Neptune Zudomon defies gravity and is flung through the air from the blast, and more blasts, and more. He finally hits the ground and rolls. To their surprise, the Mach Nova hovered in place, barrels smoking. Chris blurts out, "DAMN!! Do that again!! Heavy turrets, full spread!! I like these ruthless Starbuck's types." Neptune Zudomon takes his shell and uses it like a shield from the aerial bombardment. The last blast shatters the shell, and Neptune Zudomon pulls out his harpoon gun.  
  
"Harpoon Cannon!!"  
  
He shoots his two harpoons. Chris yells, "Fire countermeasures 1 & 2!!" He takes a sip of his coffee. Two small missiles lower from the belly of the ship and fly right out the harpoons. They intercept the harpoons, and the resulting explosion rocks the ship. The rocking causes Chris to drop his coffee in his lap. "Col., icepack, NOW!!" He makes a goofy look of agony as he slides out of his chair. "Begin Mag Maverick attacks...." Big missiles fire out, and the nose cones shatter, the inside of the cone releasing 5 medium sized missiles, and then an automated system on each main missile load up smaller missiles and fire continuous barrages of these small missiles. Neptune Zudomon starts hobbling away as explosions galore rip across the landscape. Jou says, "Yuuji, listen. I'm going to help see if I can buy some time for Neptune Zudomon. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have faith in you to do it. I need you to see if you can find any way to damage that power generator. I would do it myself, but the instant I leave the safety of the forest, the Mach Nova will shoot at me on site. You though are less likely to be noticed, and since they don't know that you're a Digidestined, they will ignore you. Now, get ready. As soon as I jump out, run for the mountain." He leaps out. Yuuji sits there scared, going, "Should I do what he says? What if he's wrong?" Jou turns and yells, "RUN, YUUJI, RUN!!" One of the Starbuck's cashiers says, "Sir, a man has run out from the forest, taunting us and waving a strange device at us from our aft." Col. North, giving Chris an icepack, says, "Well, shoot him!! He's a Digidestined." Chris smacks him over the head and says, "I give the orders here. Now, do you what he said!!" From the rear of the ship, multiple 55mm Vulcan Cannons pop up from under the hull. Jou peeps, "Those are some big guns...." He starts running all around. Yuuji, running begins to frantically climb up the hillside. "Why did I agree to do this.... Wait, I didn't agree.... It's too late now.... Besides, he says people are counting on me.... I'm too young for this kind of stress." Jun sits in the brig just tapping her fingers. "What's the hold-up? Geez!! I thought he said he was on it." Well, as she says this, he is on something, on the targeting screens of the Mach Nova!! Jou screams, "I don't think I ever did this much running back in the day!! If this keeps up, I'll either be swiss cheese or on the Olympic Track & Field Team!!" Jou runs through the forest. "Sir, we lost visual." Chris goes, "Well, shoot at his last known location!!" They shoot up the forest. All of a sudden the ship quakes and sparks fly. Chris shouts, "What just happened!!" The man at tactical says, "All this time we spent shooting at the Digidestined we kinda forgot the digimon. We thought he was down for the count, but he seems able. A sword struck us. Hull integrity down to 78%!!" Chris yells putting the icepack on him, "Well, use another Mag Maverick!!" "We're out!!" "I'm going to shoot that quartermaster!! What do we have?" "We have two Gemini Anti-Digimon Missiles." "Well, use them!!" From the front two missiles fly from the same launcher. They line up side by side and generate an electric field. They slow and surround Neptune Zudomon, electrocuting him in the field, flying around him in a tightening holding pattern. Finally, they collide with him and explode. He goes flying from the blast as Pichimon. Jou runs out from the leveled trees to get him. "I thought you killed him. Shoot them now!!" Chris voice echoes as the scene fades to Yuuji up at the generator. "I'm so hot.... I always thought mountains were cool. I mean they always got snow on them.... Wait, this mountain doesn't have any snow.... Maybe it's a volcano!!" He looks around and says, "Now what... I may be smart for my age, but I am no electric-doohickey guy that fix the power." He starts hurling rocks at it, but nothing. "Wait, if I remember right, I think if I had some water I could short it out... I knew there was a reason why you don't have outlets near water. Now, where am I going to find water on a volcano?" Suddenly, a Tyrannomon spots him and starts coming up after him. Yuuji sees him and goes, "I have to think fast. Everyone needs me to shut down the generator, but how?" His Digiegg and digivice glow. The egg hatches and something that looks like a blue Pichimon is the result. "What just happened?" The digimon speaks. She says, "I hatched from my digiegg. I am Finmon." Yuuji says, "Well, got any idea on what that giant lizard thingy is?" Finmon says, "That's a Tyrannomon, one of the most abundant digimon there are." Yuuji says, "Well, he's big.... We're not.... And we got to shut down this generator!!" Finmon says, "I'll handle him, you take cover, then we'll fry that generator!!" Yuuji goes, "Well, I'm not going to argue with that plan!!"  
  
"Finmon digivolve to Marianamon!!"  
"Marianamon digivolve to Nixemon!!"  
  
There in place of Finmon was a blue-skinned mermaid-like figure with white stripes running down her sides from under her arms down to her waist, where it splits, part of each line meeting in front just under her belly button, and the other part on her lower back. Her fingers are webbed and she has short shoulder-length sea green hair. Her profile shows up, read by Jou. "Nixemon is a Rookie Merfolk type digimon of the deep seas. Her weapons of choice are her Deep Blue Sais. From afar she throws her burning and blinding Chlorine Bombs." The Tyrannomon makes it up to their level. "Lord Jormungamon demands the capture of all trespassers!!" Nixemon says, "Well, we're in a getting captured mood right now. Try again later." The Tyrannomon roars.  
  
"Blaze Blast!!"  
  
The fireball flies, but Nixemon bounds off her fin into the air into a back flip. At the apex on her jump, she throws pearl-like orbs.  
  
"Chlorine Bombs!!"  
  
The bombs explode at his feet, shrapnel embedding in his legs and chlorinated water and chlorine gas flying from the point of detonation. The water splashes all over, and even his eyes. The gas is burning his trachea and lungs. "My eyes, they burn!!" He falls to his knees. Yuuji, above the generator trying to pry rocks down onto the generator, yells, "Alright, Nixemon!!" He strains more and more at the rocks. The Tyranomon vomits and mutters, "I feel like I'm drowning." She leaps forward, flips, then spins and deals Tyrannomon a roundhouse with her fin, then upon landing, draws her sais.  
  
"Deep Blue Sais!!"  
  
She slashes him, but then he shoots up and backhands her into the mountainside. His eyes, now only able to see glazed foggy images, sees her blue body standing out from the rock face.  
  
"Blaze Blast!!"  
  
Nixemon is hit repeatedly in the abdomen and upper fin. Loose rocks tumble down on her and cover most of her. Yuuji screams, "No, Nixemon...." He bashes his hands on the rocks. While bashing, he threw his digivice on them. When he went to grab it, he hit a button, and the bottom half of the digivice extended. On the left side, and long, narrow blade protruded. He took the halberd-like digivice and slammed into the rock, and in a feat of anger and strength, pushed the pole forward and knocked the rocks. Tyrannomon says, "He thinks he's Hercules.... Oh, I should move now...." Tyrannomon leaps for safety as boulders rained down the mountainside, some hitting the generator, damaging it. A shimmer of light blazes from the digivice and from where Nixemon laid.  
  
"Nixemon digivolve to Ningyomon!!"  
  
Tyrannomon gets up and exclaims, "Oh, Jormungamon will be angry. I better capture the culprits to smooth things over, and hopefully the punishment won't be so bad..." Ningyomon busts out from the rock and pounces on him. She looks very similar to Nixemon, but she has a pale blue complexion, is wearing a golden halter top, titanium alloy medieval plate mail shoulder plates, both plates held together by two chains, one in front and one in the back. Plate-like sheets run down the outside edge of her arms to her elbows. On the outside edges of her forearms, bone spikes protruded from her, webbed together in a piece of thin leathery flesh. Around her neck is a coral gorget. Over her shoulder is a baldric for a katana style sword, with three black pearls on it. Her hair now hangs to bottom half of her back. Ningyomon reads her own profile, "I am Ningyomon, Champion Merfolk digimon extraordinaire. With Opal Murasame in hand, I can slice my foes and freeze my foes in solid ice. Using my Black Pearls, I throw one of my pearls, coating my opponent in ink, then unleashing a deadly storm once shattered." She sits on Tyrannomon. Tyrannomon stares her down.  
  
"Blaze Blast!!"  
"Opal Murasame!!"  
  
She slices the fireball and freezes it. It lands in Tyrannomon's mouth. Ningyomon goes, "Aren't you too old for a pacifier?" He clamps his jaw down, shattering the ice. A piece smacks her and Ningyomon is stunned. Tyrannomon then grabs her by the end of her fishtail and starts spinning around with her. After a few seconds, Ningyomon exclaims, "I gotta do something quick, or I'm going to lose my lunch.... Wait, how can I lose it if I never had it to begin with?" She grabs one of the three black pearls she has.  
  
"Black Pearl!!"  
  
She hurls it, and it hits him in the back. Ink splatters all over his back, and then rains and winds begin to knock him off balance. He releases her and falls down. She goes flying and rolls head over fin almost over the edge. Suddenly, the volcano rumbles. Tyranomon says, "Oh no, Attorneymon told us that Evamon said the eruptions would happen next week!! We haven't built all the canals!! The base will be destroyed!! We'll all be destroyed!!" An explosion blows boulders off the top.  
In the base, Jun yells, "I don't think quake was the good kind of quake...." Eucaryotemon said, "That's because we're at the basin of a volcano!!" Taichi asks, "Who in their right mind builds on the base of a volcano?" Miyako says, "Well, if you were to irrigate the mountain properly, it would be a tactical advantage. I mean, think about it, if you can irrigate the lava to go around you, then it can't hurt the base. Also, it protects from invasion from many sides, and this would be the least likely spot to find a military base, I mean, most people would rationalize that no one in their right mind would ever build something that would get destroyed so easily. Also, this place, when geo-thermic generators are placed in the right areas, can be powered with infinite geo-thermic energy." Lotusmon says, "Well, getting buried isn't high on my list. You guys can talk, I'm going to actually do something." She rams a plant Spike into the force field. In its weakened state, the spike pierces it, but is shocking Lotusmon. She rips through it and makes a hole just big enough for her and a couple of others. Lotusmon, Scarletmon, Tailmon, Wormmon, and Patamon get out before the hole closes.  
  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Tailmon digivolve to Angewomon!!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!!"  
"Scarletmon digivolve to Gryphonmon!!"  
"Lotusmon digivolve to Lotomon!!"  
"Lotomon digivolve to Sunflowermon!!"  
  
Sunflowermon says, "Now, let's see if we can do something about this here force field...." They think and then Seraphimon says, "Well, anything we do would break the force field, but would blow them up in the process...." Another quake. Sunflowermon says, "Instead of trying to go through it, why don't we go around it!!" Masato says, "I think I see what you're getting at..." Masato pushes everyone back against the right wall. Sunflowermon and Stingmon go into the cell next to theirs and draw back, the sword blade on her left forearm plate glows, as does Stingmon's.  
  
"Spiking Strike!!"  
"Artema Edge!!"  
  
They pierce the wall and slowly carve through it. "Now, to knock it down!!"  
  
"Splash Turrets!!"  
  
The wall comes falling down and everyone pours out. They charge down the halls and when they reach the final floor, the ground quakes, then as soon as it stops, another quake. "Those quakes sure are picking up!!" Then from the ground flies out Jormungamon. His profile pops up. "Jormungamon is a vicious Terra Wyrm digimon. He crushes his foes in his Endless Constriction maneuver, balls up and steamrolls them in his Rolly Poly attack, shoots boulders covered in acid in his Rotten Core attack, impales in his Spiking Slither, and spins & writhes, throwing lava from his skin is his deadliest move, Molten Molotov Mantle." Jormungamon says, "You are a great deal of trouble... I still can't see why Malachimon wants you alive. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Stingmon says, "We opt for the hard way." Jormungamon just looks and says, "Your asses then." He charges forward.  
  
"Urchinmon digivolve to Krakenmon!!"  
"Ardillamon digivolve to Puxitomymon!!"  
"Puxitomymon digivolve to Cupidmon!!"  
  
"Humbug, you think a few Ultimates will phase me!!" Jormungamon screams, then charges them. Krakenmon tries to hold them, but he gets thrown aside, reverting to Urchinmon.  
  
"St. Valentine's Arrow!!"  
  
The arrows shatter and bounce off his scaly and spiked hide.  
  
"Rotten Core!!"  
  
He is stricken and thrown to the wall. Sunflowermon starts pelting him with blasts from her cannons. He smacks her with his tail. Stingmon strikes away at his head, and gets thrown for a nasty ride. Gryphonmon charges, but she is taken down by one of his boulders. Seraphimon is trying his best to hold off Jormungamon's advance against the Digidestined by shoving him back towards the hole he came from. Jormungamon is too strong though, and throws Seraphimon in to Angewomon. Jormungamon growls as everything goes to a freeze frame, flash white, and we return to Jou, who where we left off, was about to become Chris's new human pincushion. "Fire!!" Just before they can fire, the gunner says, "There's something down there with him." Chris says, "This better be important." He looks and sees Safiirumon there. Safiirumon says up to him, "Remember, Queen Malachimon wants them alive, not see through." Safiirumon clubs Pichimon unconscious after using a sleeperhold on Jou. Chris pulls out a device and hits a red button on the key chain. Chris says to it, "The twit Safiirumon got to them first. Suggest a new recourse." Aboard the station, Attorneymon answers a similar device. "Oh, hold on. I'll handle this personally." He turns it off and mutters, "Damn incompetent humans. Can't do a thing right unless you install upgrades into the lot of them." He turns to Malachimon and comments, "There is a situation. I'll take care of it. I will return shortly." Malachimon nods and he walks away. She turns to Evamon. "Will this treatment be able to jump start him?" Evamon says, "Well, this combination of stimulants and adrenaline I concocted should be enough to get him awake, at least, I hope. I never dealt with anyone who, according to scans, has been in REM Sleep for 11 years." Malachimon is shocked. "What do you mean?" Everything of the last 11 years is nothing but a dream to him. If he were to wake up entirely, he will still think it to be the year 2034....." Attorneymon walks down an empty hall. "Safiirumon, you bleeding heart, I should rip your heart out just for poetic justice. I have Digidestined to kill, especially the girl." He goes into the shadows.  
  
"Hyper Centuriosapien Teleport!!"  
  
A flash of light, and he is gone.  
Back on the moon, Safiirumon is about to take Jou away when a voice calls out, "Equalizer!!" Safiirumon says, "I believe your reinforcements have come. Maybe Chris could handle those blokes." He watches as Lewis shoots out of the forest and swings his sword at the Mach Nova. Chris laughs, "Hah, he thinks his oversized butter knife will hurt this ship.... Is it just me, or is the floor getting slanty?" Lewis not only damaged the ship, he sliced it in half. Lewis laughs and says, "Must be American made." The nose and rear halves hit the ground. The Starbuck's guys and gals run away, yelling, "You're on your own!!" Chris screams, "Ya damn coffee swilling wussies!!" He drinks from his travel mug. "You remember the cappuccino machine, Col. North?" Straining, "Yes.... sir...." Alcyaid Xaviomon clears the forest. "Then I believe we have overstayed our welcome. Let us take our leave." They run away. "Sir, could you help, this thing is giving me a hernia!!" The ground trembles. "Is it just me, or I believe there is a volcano nearby." Lewis retorts to the ground. Safiirumon goes, "Insuring the evacuation of the base takes priority over taking this Digidestined as prisoner." He throws Jou and Pichimon at Lewis and runs at the base. Tetsuo says, "I suggest pursuit." Lewis goes, "I concur." Araiya goes, "What the? You didn't ask me!!" Lewis turns to her and says, "We outnumber you 3 to 1." Araiya, "Are you sure I didn't beat you stupid?" "No, Tetsuo is one, I'm second, and look at my hand." He gives her the bird. "He's #3, and what he says goes, and he says we chase them." Daisuke says, "Good argument." X Veemon says, "Okay... Either you lost it again, or you had an 'intelligent' conversation with Oswald, and you're brain is fried from overthinking." Araiya yells from Alcyaid Xaviomon's shoulder, "I'm tired of you doing this to me!!" Lewis retorts, "Well, I'm tired of you calling me, and Tetsuo, your own grandson, bums and hippies. I don't care if you trash my lifestyle, I couldn't care less, but it's not right to argue over what Tetsuo and his mother do. It's their lives, they choose their paths." Araiya looks at him thinking, "Well, he has a point. They are my own flesh and blood. I must learn to... respect, what they do and have chosen to do. This is going to be so hard. Lewis has a better relation with Tetsuo than I do!! If I could only understand why, though."  
Back up on the mountain, lava has started to flow down the mountainside. Ningyomon and Tyrannomon were still locked in their fight. Lava had already rushed down, leaving only a big landmass where the generator is and some islands in the magma river. Tyrannomon leaps over the lava and backhands Ningyomon as he lands. She drags her murasame in the lava, making an ice bridge. She propels herself onto it with the sword embedded in the ice. She quickly backflips back to solid ground before the ledge can melt. As she lands, she slices him again, leaving a frostbitten and frozen gash in Tyrannomon. Ningyomon looks at the gashes she gave him and says, "Hey, a red X Veemon!!" Tyrannomon looks down to see this, and Ningyomon stabs her sword in the ground and deals him a mean kick to the cranium. He goes flying and just barely makes it back to landmass with the generator. Ningyomon leans over on her sword, sweaty and exhausted. "I'm so hot and thirsty. Why of all places, why did I have to fight him on a rocky, steep, cragged filled volcano. It doesn't matter now. He's out cold. All that matters now is getting Yuuji out of here before I collapse." She starts to swoon. "This metal, so hot." She takes off her shoulder plates and lays them next to her. Suddenly, the Tyrannomon gets up. "No, he should be out cold!!" Ningyomon exclaims, growing more and more exhausted in the heat. He turns at Yuuji. "You are mine, brat!!" He leans over to grab him when Yuuji throws a rock at his snout. "Ow, that was a tender spot!! Come here!!" Yuuji is running all around him, too close to be grabbed by the oaf. He uses the bladed end of the digivice to poke him in the foot. He is jumping around on one foot in pain. Ningyomon says, "What is he doing?" She slowly gets up and manages to leap over to the next isle. The she saw what he was trying to do. She yells, "Get him closer to the generator!!" Yuuji slowly lured the brute towards the generator, when he swiped at Yuuji. Instead of hitting Yuuji, he hit the generator. It blew the top off, giving him a good shocking, then the steam came up and burned his face. "Yaagghhh!!!!" He screams from the steam hurting his eyes. Nigyomon, finally getting back to the main landmass, exclaims, "I knew I could count on you, Yuuji." His digivice glows. Just then, Tyrannomon charges her, and lava spews out from under the generator. Yuuji turns to her and yells, "Quick, do something or all three of us are toast!!" She starts to glow.  
  
"Ningyomon digivolve to.... "  
  
She sits on a rock in the ocean, and in the background is the planet Neptune. She holds her sword into the sky, the handle in her right hand, and part of the blade in the left. As Neptune ascends, the tide rises and thrash. When Neptune gets directly overhead, the symbol for Neptune glows, shooting down an obelisk of light, that of which encompasses her. A tidal wave rushes by and strikes the rock and the light, and there is a blinding flash. When the light fades, everything is on the other side of the wave, Neptune is beginning to set. There on the rock sits a merfolk like being with creamy skin on her top half, and purplish fish scales for her lower half. Her hair is now blonde, and even longer. On her was a cuirass similar in design to the one Xena wears, and it included plating for the lower two-thirds of her back. The cuirass is over what seems to be a chain mail tank top. She still has the plating over shoulders and upper arm, but now the shoulder plates are bigger and have the Crest of Reliability on then in gold. The spikes on her arms are gone, and on her right arm is a forearm plate strapped on by leather and a gauntlet on her hand. Four white silk ribbons go from her shoulder to her wrist, two on each arm. The wind blows.  
  
"... Sirenamon!!"  
  
Jou does the profile, "This is Sirenamon. We met Sirenamon before, but never got a chance to learn about her. She is the Ultimate form of Ningyomon, a Water Nymph digimon. She combats her nemeses with her Great Nor'easter attack, which summons a devastating blizzard to rain down on them, freezing them solid. Whenever she wields a pole arm, she can perform her Tide Cutter maneuver. A special ability only she has, when using Yuuji's digivice as a weapon, she can perform an attack called Neap Tide Cyclone. Of course, who can forget her most powerful attack, Siren's Song, which disables digimon and sics a nasty storm that blasts gigantic columns of water from the sky. If the digimon is easily suggestible, they sometimes even fall under the control of Sirenamon." Sirenamon mentions, "Hey, Yuuji, toss me your digivice!!" He throws it to her and she grabs it in her right hand. She activates the halberd mode again and says, "Let's play." She plants the pole, vaults up, and kicks Tyrannomon back at the generator. He gets electrocuted again and thrown off. She raises her left to the sky.  
  
"Great Nor'easter!!"  
  
The temperature drops drastically as snow and ice pelts Tyrannomon and the mountain. The Tyrannomon is weakened, but he persists in his endeavor. The ground starts to quake a lot. "Something tells me I shouldn't have froze the generator and the lava...."   
We return to the others, who at last glance, were it seems to become an appetizer for Jormungamon. Out of nowhere...,  
  
"Falcon Pounce!!"  
"Patriot Arrow!!"  
  
Gryphonmon and Cupidmon, both with acid burns on their chests and hands, shoot at him. The arrow hits his gums, and Gryphonmon smashes into his right eye. Jormungamon thrashes and screams. He screams, "My eye!! I can't see!! You will pay!!"  
  
"Molten Molotov Mantle!!"  
  
He starts his berserk spin.  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
"Metalgarurumon Warp Digivolve to Glaciergarurumon!!"  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
  
Everyone is herded behind Paladingreymon as lava rocks fly all around. Glaciergarurumon leaps onto him and digs into his exposed meat. He rears back and screams. His spikes stick straight out.  
  
"Rolly Poly!!"  
  
He rolls, stabbing Glaciergarurumon with his hide. He rolls back towards the back wall. He stops and moves around as though wounded. "Malachimon's orders be damned, you will atone for your acts against me with your lives!!" He gets up high, and.....  
While all that happened, Sirenamon was thinking of what to do. "If I remember right, freezing a volcano is a bad thing. Makes the volcano very volatile...." The ground quakes worse than ever. The Tyrannomon gets up and says, "You done doomed us all!!" He rushes at her.  
  
"Siren's Song!!"  
  
The blast of rain subdues him, then he suddenly becomes docile. Yuuji says, "I never saw someone sleep on their feet." He raises his head, his eyes vacant. "I am at your service." Sirenamon is surprised. "Apparently what they say about Tyrannomon not being very clever wasn't an understatement." She looks at him, then the top blows. "Let's get out of here!!" She yells. She grabs Yuuji, then as an explosion occurs from behind, she leaps into the air and snags one of the spikes on Tyrannomon's head. "Move it, Tyrannomon." He starts running when he then starts sliding down the frozen rock face. Sirenamon and Yuuji sit on his head with the wind in their hair as they whiz down the mountain. Boulders roll after them, and some roll past. In the base, Mimi, Paladingreymon, and Cupidmon attack.  
  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
"Celestial Fury!!"  
"St. Valentine's Arrow!!"  
  
Jormungamon laughs. "You missed me." Suddenly, the roof falls down on him. From the mountain, the boulders smash in the roof. As they neared a ramp-like bump near the base, Sirenamon says, "Hold on, Yuuji!!" Tyrannomon goes flying over the bump. He goes flying, but Sirenamon and Yuuji go higher. As Jormungamon began to get up, a boulder hits him on the head, then Tyrannomon lands on him. Sirenamon and Yuuji go through another hole and Ken instinctively catches them. Sirenamon looks at Ken and says, "Oh, I didn't think you cared!!" Ken blushes at the surprise. "Well, who are you?" Yolei gets jealous at Sirenamon. "Hey, fish lady?! You take in too much salt water? Stay away from Ken!! He's my man!!" She looks at Yolei, covering Yuuji's ears, and says back, "What's your problem? He saved us, and I made a witty remark." Yolei retorts, "No, it sounded like you were flirting with my man!!" Sirenamon makes a rebuttal, "So what if it sounded like I was flirting. What's it to you!!" Taichi breaks it up. "Hello, does anyone remember about the volcano, and the giant worm over there that wants to kill us!! We can settle it later. Let's go!!" Izzy calls to Tentomon, "You think you can go at it again?" Tentomon says, "I should. I had enough sleep today." Tentomon strains, and lets a stinky one. Romi goes, "Geez, next to me again!! What did you eat?" Tentomon says, "Hey, when you get to be 5805 years old, let's see if you don't have an overabundance of gas, that, and I did one of those 3-bean salads from Miyako's store." He glows.  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUTH!!"  
"Tentomon Terravolve to Raijinkabuterimon, Sentinel of the Heavens!!"  
  
Everyone jumps on, with Paladingreymon, Glaciergarurumon, and Mimi riding his head. They flew out of the base. Jormungamon finally gets up. "Get off me, ya damn lizard!! Did it suddenly get warmer?" The Tyrannomon turns and says, "I believe the lava is burning the base." Jormungamon yells, "Well, I'm not getting slagged by some hot rock!!" He burrows underground and flees. Tyrannomon tries to follow, but finds the hole too narrow. A wave of lava approaches. He just waves bye-bye as the wave gets larger. He is smashed and turned to digi-dust. The Digidestined ride off into the distance.  
Lewis and the others catch up to Safiirumon, and then see the base blow up and get covered, with Raijinkabuterimon flying towards them full steam. Lewis, "Well, now what am I going to blow up?" Attorneymon appears with a figure in Lance's armor. "Well, I'll be the doing the blowing up here." Raijinkabuterimon stops at his sight. Attorneymon goes, "Well, it seems that you got your memory back, no thanks to Malachimon!!" Lewis says, "The two people I loathe the most, all together." Attorneymon teleports over and holds Lilymon's face in his hand. "Hello there. Such a shame I must destroy you too." Lilymon is flailing away at his arm, but it doesn't faze him. He lets her go and teleports back over to Lewis. Lewis mentions, "I see you're enjoying what you stole from me." Attorneymon says, "Teleportation does have it's advantages, but I'm not satisfied with just having your attacks and knowledge, Lewis. No, I want it all, and what I want, I will get."  
  
"Class Action Lawsuit!!"  
  
He hits all the digimon except Glaciergarurumon, Sirenamon, and Lilymon with the attack. The digimon are being electrocuted severely as information is transferred. Those hit are hurt so bad they all revert to their In-Training forms except Paladingreymon and Mimi. Attorneymon says, "Well, now that I have what I wanted, time to let you get acquainted with the earthworms, especially you, Lily."  
  
"Raijin Chain Lightning!!"  
  
The thunderbolt raced down, a split second before they were all fried, when Safiirumon raised his arms forth.  
  
"Nimbus Rain!!"  
  
A great cloud formed, spraying down highly pressurized golden rain filled with light. The raindrops pelted and pummeled him in flashes of light. The thunderbolt shocked Attorneymon. Safiirumon yells, "Malachimon ordered no fatalities, not even the Digidestined!!" The figure says, "Shut up, pretty boy, or we'll have to it you have a little 'accident.'" Attorneymon goes, "Ah, hell, let's get him out of the way now." He whacks him with his suitcase, then calls forth...  
  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
  
He hurls them at Safiirumon after jumping back. The explosions throw him into a tree, knocking him out. Izzy thinks, "There's something very fishy about all this. I mean, first off, Attorneymon gave the order to the Elemental Valkyries to kill us after Safiirumon said not to, then Malachimon saves Lewis's mind, and just now Safiirumon just saved our lives, claiming that Malachimon ordered them not to kill anyone. Also, I don't think the man in the armor is Lance. His voice doesn't sound the same.... and he's taller too. This may tie back to that device Sora and Masato claimed went flying off Lance's neck during the last fight." Attorneymon says, "Well, I figure it's time to say our farewells." As he is about to attack, Lewis charges him and cuts off the left arm. He grabs his nub and smirks, "I see you like to play with big knives." His arm regenerates. "It helps to have the healing powers of 6 digimon all rolled into one." He opens his suitcase and brandishes a murasame. "I'll have fun killing your granddaughter, Lewis." Lily says, "Why does this guy seem fixated on me?" Lewis holds his as it glows and shrinks down to one-fifth of its size. "Let's go!!" In Attorneymon's hand is a Seed Grenade behind his back. Lilymon, "Oh, no you don't!!"  
  
"Lilymon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to Paladin Lilymon!!"  
  
She flies by and at him, swatting the seed away with her sword. Taichi yells, "Mimi and myself will stay to help Paladin Lilymon and Lewis, the rest of you get out of here!!" Miyako opens a digiport and everyone is quickly herded through it. Winds blow as everyone draws their swords. Lewis and Attorneymon leap into the sky, swords flailing, sparks flying. The duel continues to the music of Limp Bizkit's 'Now I Know Why You Hate Me (a.k.a. Take a Look Around).' Attorneymon takes a second sword from his suitcase and lays the suitcase down. Lewis and Paladin Lilymon move in on the offensive.  
  
"Equalizer!!"  
"Genesis Sword!!"  
  
Attorneymon stands and blocks both of them with well-timed parries. He thrusts, and strikes, and parries masterfully, and as though it is the simplest, most menial task on the planet. After about 45 seconds of swordplay, Attorneymon strikes hard.  
  
"Masamunes of Jupiter!!"  
  
He strikes them down in deadly blast of thunder. Meanwhile, the fight between Mimi & Paladingreymon versus the man squares off to him using a missile barrage from the suit. The missiles miss, but they can't see him in the smoke it made. "Where'd he go!!" Mimi yells. Paladingreymon turns and sees him in the smoke charging him. Paladingreymon sidesteps him and smacks him with the flat side of his sword, making him fall to the ground. Mimi slices his armor in a mist of sparks. A big gash lies in the suit as he stands. He runs at Paladingreymon and throws the big lug over his shoulder. A sword blade protrudes from his right gauntlet and he grazes Mimi's hip. This stuns her for a moment, allowing the man to kick her in the back and point his sword at her. Then Paladingreymon slashes him with his claws, sending him flying. He stabs the sword into the ground and backflips back at him. He leaps up and impales Paladingreymon's left thigh. Paladingreymon screams in pain, then uppercuts the man, sending him airborne and knocking off the helmet. Paladin Lilymon is thrown away by an attack from Attorneymon. She lands on him. She turns her head and screams. Then she calms down. "This isn't Lance, that's Metzger." Metzger covers his ears. "Great, now I think you blew out my ear drums!! Damn you!!" He throws her up, and then holds the blade up, ready to impale her, when Lewis tricks Attorneymon over near Metzger. Attorneymon spins around, swords out slashing, when Lewis flips back, and Attorneymon hits Metzger. Lewis yells, "I got you!!" Paladin Lilymon thinks, "I'm spinning too much to fly. I need to get some form of equilibrium, quick, or I'll be impaled." She holds out her sword, lays flat, spreads her wings, and begin to stabilize. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough and she still fell, and then hit the ground, breaking her fall on Attorneymon. "Damn." Lewis mutters. Lewis notices he is two steps off mark and slides over in place, and helps her up. Paladin Lilymon, "Lawyers.... Always there to keep you from falling into trouble." Attorneymon gets up. "That's going to leave a knot!!" He swings his only to meet Paladin Lilymon's shield. He lunges again and jabs one of his sword right through the upper part of her left arm. The sword is so stuck that he does not bother to remove it, he just releases it. She is just gritting her teeth away. "Damn, you, sword!! I'm in a hell of a lot of pain!!" Lewis looks at her swearing at the wound. "Heh, strange. I never heard you curse like this before over a wound." Paladin Lilymon retorts, "Well, I didn't have a sword impaled through my arm then, Lewis!!" "Good point. Now, back to kicking Attorneymon's ass." As he said that, Attorneymon's sword closed in on him. He blocked the lash. They leapt up again, sword clashing and flashing, and then Attorneymon kicks Lewis to the ground. As he lands, he stabs downward, missing Lewis as he rolled. Lewis got up onto his knees in a squatting position and swiped at Attorneymon's legs, which he answered with a timely jump and strike, slashing Lewis left shoulder. Then they went at it at super high velocities, each one equaling the other. When they stopped, Attorneymon make a quick move and cut Lewis across his stomach. Lewis counters with an overhead strike, but is blocked. Lewis thinks, "It's a pain in the ass to fight something who knows your every move." Attorney then kicks Lewis in the gut, making the wound there worse, the force throwing him into a tree. Upon getting up, Lewis ponders, "I must outwit him." Attorneymon thinks, "He's going to attempt to outwit me." Lewis teleports and goes to hit Attorneymon in the back, but Attorneymon turns, his murasame blazing with power.  
  
"Equalizer!!"  
"Equalizer!!"  
  
The combined force shattered Lewis's sword like glass. Then he sucker punched Attorneymon next to the very tree he hit Lewis into. Lewis pondered what to do, but then he remembered the chainsaw he brought. He takes it out, cranks it up, and says, "Come get some, knave!!" Lewis backtracks as Attorney rushes, and Lewis runs up a tree, flips off, and as he lands, saws off Attorneymon left arm. As soon as that arm hit the ground, a new one was growing in its place. Lewis asks, "Why can't limbs just stay dismembered like they did in the old days?" The sword and chainsaw clash, ripping up the sword. After the forth clash, the sword breaks. Attorneymon stares him down.  
  
"Insanity Plea!!"  
  
The attack of evil spirits missed. While in midair, Lewis looks to see Attorneymon standing in front of the very seed Paladin Lilymon had knocked out of his hand. Attorneymon says, "Let's see if I can kick a field goal." He kicks the seed up, and hits Lewis right in the center of his torso. "Looks like I need to practice my technique. At least the halftime fireworks show isn't half bad." He rolls back to the rest of the group, unconscious, heavy chest bleeding, broken ribs, and in his regular form. Attorneymon, with the lava closing in on the group, the Limp Bizkit playing again, he walks up smiling.  
  
"Raijin Chain Lightning!!"  
  
He electrocutes everyone there except Metzger. The shock was enough to wake Safiirumon up. Paladingreymon hobbles back up on two feet, and Mimi slowly gets up.  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
  
Attorneymon easily dodged the missiles, and as for the seeds, he caught them and threw them back. As the dust cleared, Attorneymon just walked at them. Metzger says, "Well, there's the lava, I'll go now." Attorneymon says, "You can't leave until I leave." Attorneymon approached. He sees two big boulders with a pass between them.  
  
"Ambulance Chaser!!"  
  
Taichi yells, "Get out of there!!" Attorneymon blurs beyond sight, and then from nowhere Mimi and Paladingreymon are clotheslined, then they grabbed by their arms and dragged at high velocities until he reached the rock, where he smashed them into it. The rock Paladingreymon hit crumbled, his cuirass severely dented. Paladingreymon, his mouth bleeding, stumbled up, barely able to stand. Metzger pummeled him with another missile barrage. Attorneymon says, "Finally, you did something right!!" Attorney teleports and digs his fingernails into Paladingreymon wrecked armor.  
  
"Artic Claw!!"  
  
He freezes up the armor, then jumps off as Metzger blasts him with lasers and missiles. The frozen torso section shatters off, leaving him only his armor on his arms, legs, head, and his chain mail. He draws his sword.  
  
"Paladin Bl...."  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
  
Three bombs, straight to his chest. His chain mail ripped up, bloodied chest, he stood vigilant and swung his sword, batting Metzger away and shorting out the armored hulk. "Too little, too late, Paladingreymon." Attorneymon spoke. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a minigun.  
  
"Vindicator!!"  
  
Paladingreymon puts up his shield, but there are too many bullets to block. Many hit him, ripping into his already wounded theighs and exposed chest. Paladingreymon stands in agony, "I must keep going!!" He slowly advances on Attorneymon, as he takes more and more blows. Taichi yells, "Stop him, Paladingreymon!!" His shard glows brightly.  
  
"Omega Orange: Light of Judgment!!"  
  
He slams down his sword and Attorneymon goes flying. As soon as he hits the ground, burning, he just gets back up. Paladin Lilymon, leaning on a tree, trying to remove the sword from her arm, exclaims, "Impossible..... He's only a Giga digimon. How can he beat us so badly?" Attorneymon opens his suitcase.  
  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
It wraps over Paladingreymon, sapping his waning strength. Mimi flies up and cuts him free. "Thanks for huddling together. This makes my job so much easier."  
  
"Raging Mavericks!!"  
  
Maverick missiles come from what seems nowhere and hit them both. Mimi reverts to Dryadsapia and hits the ground, going unconscious upon hitting the ground. Paladingreymon falls to his knees, holding his chest, his hand covered in blood, he falls over and de-digivolves to Botamon, out cold as well. Then, he reverts to a digiegg. Attorneymon cackles and raises his hands up.  
  
"Raijin Chain Lightning!!"  
  
He shocks everyone again, even Taichi. Just as he closed on Mimi and Botamon's digiegg, Safiirumon caned Attorneymon with his flute. In this short daze, he quickly moved everyone in one spot. Suddenly, the next thing they remember, they're back in front of Lewis's house. On the moon, Attorneymon, "Insubordinate prick!! We could have been rid of those damn Digidestined!! Instead, you send them home!!" Safiirumon yells, "You were disobeying a direct order!! Malachimon said No Fatalities!!" Attorneymon screams, "Screw Malachimon!! If she were truly an evil digimon, they'd be dead by now, but instead, she went as far as helping them!!" Safiirumon says, "She doesn't long for death or destruction, like you, vile thing. She is a being of purity, seeking order for both worlds!!" Attorneymon grins, "You don't get it. I made her, and when the time is right, I'll break her too. Now, to make sure you don't rat me out...."  
  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
Safiirumon's screams fill the air on the Digital Moon. Metzger finally is able to get the suit's pneumatic systems back on-line and get up. "Did you fry his brain?" Attorneymon says, "No, I only erased his memory of today, but how long he won't remember I don't know." He kicks him repeatedly in the head. "Gotta have an excuse for memory loss, and what better one than a concussion." He picks him up, and they teleport back. "Why didn't you destroy him now?" Attorneymon answers Metzger, "Would be too suspicious. Don't want Malachimon finding out our little plan, now can we?" They go to the infirmary and lay Safiirumon on a bed. As they did, they watched Evamon inject a stimulant concoction into Lance. "All we can do now is wait."  
Lewis wakes up on the curb. He slowly gets up, only to realize the broken ribs. "He kicked my ass!! How'd I get here?" He slowly gets up in agony. "Ya know, this hurts a lot more than they put on in the movies." He slowly gets over to the door, his hand bloody. "I appear to be losing a lot of blood, and.... hmm.... I'll be, there's internal bleeding too. Well that just sucks." He rings the doorbell, and with all the guns he has on him, he gets fried. "Who's cooking on a grill?" Oswald opens the door, smacking Lewis in the face. Oswald says, "That looks bad. You should get a doctor. Here's 100 Yen, go buy some booze." He closes the door. Lewis looks in the reflection of a window and says, "Yeah, I do look like a bum." He goes up to the door. "If no one will let me in the house...." He pulls out the Light Support Machine Gun. "I'll just have to invite myself in." He blasts the door to shreds as full-metal jackets fly. After blasting the door to pieces, he drops the gun in pain. "Ooohhh....., damn recoil." He grabs his ribs again. Everyone rushes to the door. Lewis stands and says, "Told ya we'd make it back. Now, does anyone know a good non-HMO doctor?" Scene cuts to them loading them up on stretchers. Lewis yells, "I call triage!!" The EMT says, "I don't think it works that way, sir." They take them off to the hospital.  
The next day, Lewis wakes up strapped down to a hospital bed. "Hmmmm....., they are getting wise I see, but I am wiser still." He pulls off this neat yoga move, freeing his legs. He then, in a lot of pain, undid the straps with his toes. Lewis giggles, "Morons." Everyone comes in. Araiya says, "I thought I paid that orderly to strap you down." Lewis responds, "Well, he did a crappy job of it." Sakiko comes up to him and says, "We were so worried about you guys!!" Lewis answers, "Well, after that bomb hit me in the chest, I was out for the count, and I thought we were done for. Say, just how did we get back anyway?" Lilymon, whom was released that morning, her left arm in a sling, answers, "Well, from the blood I lost, I found it hard to stay awake, but I saw Safiirumon drag us all to one place. Afterwards he took Mimi's EDI, and activated the portable digiport feature, and quickly threw it back on us. Our huddled mass was sent back to the sidewalk in front of our house, where you woke up and shot up our door. Safiirumon saved our lives, Lewis." Matt says, "We have to come up with a new battle plan. Attorneymon has powers beyond belief, and I have reason to suspect Malachimon isn't the enemy here." Lily gets mad and says, "I know she is. That act she did is just to screw with our minds!!" Mimi wakes up. "No, Lily.... She has nothing to do with your mother's death. She knows nothing of it." Everyone is confused and surprised. "Lily, Malachimon never gave the order to do anything. In fact, she looks for the killer to this day." Lily asks, "How did you learn this? I'm not sure if your source is honest." Mimi says, "I went to the one completely honest source, her mind. Remember that fight a month where she came here herself and we collided? Well, while I was in contact with her, I could see her memories, her thoughts, and she has no memory of any such act. When she said she knew nothing about any order, Malachimon was telling the truth." Lily says, "Still.... I don't know.... I still can't believe her." Lewis says, "Come here, Sakiko." Sakiko goes over to Lewis. "You handled yourself well there yesterday.... I can now say, you are truly a member of the family in every aspect now." Sakiko asks, "How's that?" "Simple, now someone has a vendetta against you. Araiya has a vendetta against me, Metzger has a vendetta against Lilymon, Attorneymon has a vendetta against Lily, and now Jormungamon has a vendetta against you." Daisuke adds, "We can't forget the Yakuza!!" Lewis, "Yes, the Yakuza too Daisuke." Sakiko thinks, then says, "Ya know Lily, I just realized something." Lily asks, "Okay, what is it?" Sakiko says, "Well, Lewis and Lilymon were the ones who took me in and adopted me after the Yakuza killed my last living relative, my dad. I just realized something just now, that technically, I'm now your step-mother." Lewis goes, "Heh, never had time to notice that...." Lily mentions, "It'll be strange having a 13 year old step-mother." Oswald says, "Hey, you adopted the kid of a Yakuza family, Lewis, or should I say Don Wick?" Sakiko says, "I don't think it works that way, Oswald." Everyone laughs, then Lewis goes, "Ow, my ribs."  
In the Dominion infirmary, Malachimon sat vigil by the comatose Lance. Virusmon and Metzger come in. Virusmon says, "Queen Digimon, a 'Neo Sphermon' is her to see you." Malachimon says, "I don't remember having a meeting with a Neo Spheremon..." Lance awakens. "Where am I? I had this most vivid nightmare, Holly.... Malachimon, what am I doing here?" Malachimon says, "Lance, what year is this?" "It's September of 2034." Malachimon thinks, "Everything from the last 11 years seems to be gone..... And that's also around the time that he started acting strange...." She says, "Sorry to tell you this Lance, but it's October of 2045. 11 years and 1 month have passed from that time." He looks over at Metzger and Virusmon and flashes of memories surge. He becomes agitated. Malachimon asks, "What's the last you remember?" Lance yells, "Attorneymon!! With a device!!" Malachimon sees the angel tattoo on his back. "It used to have a red gem design here, but now it's gone." "Attorneymon's device!!" Lance screams. He has more flashes, then he has a memory of him looking at his hands just as Holly laid there dying, then walking away. He gets hysterical. "No.... It wasn't a nightmare.... It was real..... I did it..... I watched myself do it....." Malachimon looks at him worried and asks, "What, Lance..." He falls to his knees. "SHE'S DEAD!!! I KILLED YOU HOLLY!! I KILLED YOU...." He collapses into a weeping figure in a fetal position on the floor....  
"Now that Malachimon knows the truth, what will become of Lance? And what of the Digidestined? How do they ever hope to combat Attorneymon, and how long will Safiirumon fail to remember Attorneymon dark secrets? Find out in Bloodline: Chapter 4 - Cons & Hackers!!" 


	4. Cons & Hackers

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 4: Cons & Hackers  
  
Prologue: Keiko recounts, "Well a month passed since Attorneymon fried Lewis's brain and sapped his knowledge. Oswald came, and became the best of friends with Daisuke. Araiya actually began to get scared and worry when he started to act nice to her, so she dragged him downtown, and Tetsuo, Bonnie, and myself were sent to make sure they didn't kill one another. The others got a distress call from Eucaryotemon, talking of a base on the Digital Moon. They went to handle as Jou went to get Jun and Yuuji. After many failed attempts, Araiya went psycho on Lewis and beat him senseless with a tire iron. This jump-started his memory, and for gratitude, he stole Araiya's car.... Those two must learn to get along. Meanwhile, the Dominion held a meeting of all the Council people on the Dominion. During the meeting, Attorneymon and Malachimon got into an argument over Lily, and then Jormungamon spotted them on the surface. Safiirumon and Jormungamon went down to the moon to intercept them, with Chris Finkelton on the Mach Nova herding them into the trap. They tried to flee, but an inept crew, and a poor command decision on Chris's behalf led to their capture, and great deals of pain for Chris. Lewis came home to find his house submerged in extinguisher foam, with Daisuke and Oswald the culprits. He stormed upstairs and entered a secret bunker in the house where he had stockpiled weapons and ammo over the years, and came back rearing to go. Jou got to the base and let Jun go in to save the others with Eucaryotemon by her side. The Mach Nova, now overran by Starbuck's, brutally attacked Neptune Zudomon, sending him back to his baby level of Pichimon. Jun reprted to Jou that they couldn't turn off the forcefields detaining the others, so he would have to kill main power somehow. Jou told Yuuji to shut down the main generator on the mountain while he kept the Mach Nova busy. Yuuji, skeptical, did the right thing and went up the mountain, but couldn't figure out how to turn it off. A Tyrannomon spotted him and his digiegg finally hatched. His digimon digivolved to her Rookie level of Nixemon to fight him, but when you're weak against fire, on the side of a steep volcano, and you have no legs you tend to find you are at a great disadvantage. During the fight, Yuuji manage to access the weapon system on his WCEDI and knocks rocks onto the generator, damaging it. Nixemon digivolved then to Ningyomon and continued fighting Tyrannomon. In the brig, Lotusmon decided she had enough and ripped a hole through the weakened forcefield. Those who managed to get through the small hole digivolved and busted them out. Just before escaping, Jormungamon ambushed them and attacked vengefully, especially after Gryphonmon blinded him. Just when everyone seemed doomed, Lewis slashed the Mach Nova in half in a daring surprise attack, and the others collapsed part of the base on Jormungamon. On the mountain, Ningyomon was getting exhausted fighting Tyrannomon, and the lava already started flowing, making the fight tense. Yuuji risked his own safety to distract Tyrannomon, buying time for Ningyomon to make to the small landmass in the lava. Then she digivolved to Ultimate form, Sirenamon. She froze the mountain trying to stop Tyrannomon.... Bad move, Sirenamon. The volcano and generator exploded, but after using her Siren's Song attack, Yuuji and Sirenamon rode the Tyrannomon down the volcano to safety, and Tyrannomon fell down and stunned Jormungamon as well!! Sirenamon and Yolei got in a little quarrel over Ken, then Taichi broke it up and they fled on Raijinkabuterimon. Attorneymon went down to the moon with Metzger, whom was wearing Lance's armor. Attorneymon used his attack that drained most of the digimon and gave Attorneymon all their attacks while electrocuting them. Taichi ordered us through the digiport, and he, Mimi, Paladin Lilymon, and Lewis stayed to fight them. Attorneymon leveled them all!! He knew how they operated, and their weaknesses. He stabbed and impaled Paladin Lilymon in the arm, gave Lewis the worst beating of his life, beat Mimi and Paladingreymon black and blue, then shot Paladingreymon so much and so badly he went back to a digiegg!! If it wasn't for Safiirumon, they'd all be dead now!!"  
  
The start of November: Lewis is walking down a hall, saying, "Yay, I don't have to take anymore stupid sponge baths!! About time they let me out... Want to keep me for psychiatric evaluation... In my opinion they should keep Daisuke for evaluation. Now, time for a real bath. Must remember, they are still bruised, so I have to be careful." He goes into bathroom one... Sora screams. Lewis, "Dammit." Walks out. He goes to the next bathroom, and Lilymon sits in an empty tub dressed drinking Gin & Tonic. "Well, hello there.. han.. some. I could huggle all three of you..." Lewis says, "Well, you're plastered. Where'd the Gin & Tonic come from?" Lilymon staggers up drunk. "Oh, Oswald, and that nice kid with the scratchy goggles rode some pink elephants, and then when I still had my pain, they get me some of this, and I can't feel...." She falls over. "A thing." She staggers up. "Only thing that sucks are these things called.... damn, what the hell are they...?" "Hangovers." "Yeah that's it, white bandage mummy man.... A hangover." Lewis takes the booze away. "No more alcohol for you." She stands there, reeking of alcohol. "Aw, damn, that was the only bottle too. I need a cold shower..." Lewis pulls out a notepad. On it is listed, "Reasons to Kick Daisuke's Ass" and at number 14, he puts, 'Getting my Wife Drunk While Gone.' He proceeds to the next bathroom. In he goes, then, "Aw, hell, I don't want to see that!!" He runs out. Yamato yells, "Hey, knock next time." Lewis goes, "Why should I have to knock doors in my own house?" He goes on to the next bathroom. Before he goes in, he hears the sounds of Jou and Gomamon. "Geez..." He proceeds on to the next bathroom. Daisuke is in there, showing Veemon how to bathe. "No, see, you always start under the arms. That's where you smell the worst." Veemon says, "Well, I still say you start at the shoulders, work progressively down, then do the nooks and crannies, then the face last." Daiuske goes, "No, no, no, what universe are you from? If you do that, you're bound to spread foot stink under your arms." Lewis thinks, "If this is a civilized discussion, I'd hate to know what lazy laymen's discussion between them is? Maybe it'd have to do with something involving lighting their farts on fire." Lewis says, "Okay, I predicted it would be possible for 5 bathtubs to be in use at once, but there is NO way all 12 would be in use, and I had Lilymon made sure of that, because I got the key, just in case of an event where 11 were occupied." The next one had Yolei in there. She has just gotten out and was still naked. She looks at Lewis and says, "Ken, is that you?" Lewis, after seeing her, tried to slip away. "Hey, where are you going, Ken?" Lewis inches away. "Stay there Ken." Lewis, trying his best to respect her and keep his eyes closed, wonders, "Will she ever put on those damn glasses?" Yolei says, "Stupid glasses fogged up. Could you wipe them off, Ken?" Lewis just goes, "Uh huh." He opens his eyes just long enough to grab them, and quickly cleans them. He hands them back. "Hurry up already and put them on!!" Lewis starts to inch away and she says, "Stop being so shy, Ke...... Oh, crap, Lewis!!" She finally put on the glasses. Yolei hurls a shoe at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" Lewis answers, "Well, I thought all the hints I dropped by attempting to give you the slip would tip you off I wasn't him. I was trying to respect your intelligence, that, and even if I did speak, you would have still thrown the shoe at me. My goal was to avoid the hurling of the shoe." Lewis walks out. The next bathroom he came to, well, let's just say after this, he would have welcomed the shoe.  
  
"Spiral Twister!!"  
  
Lewis is shot out of the bathroom. Lewis grabs his side and yells, "Damn that hurts!!" He goes downstairs and tries the next bathroom, and Keiko is in their bathing. Lewis runs out saying, "Don't hurt!!" and runs into the wall. Keiko says from the shower, "Are you okay, Lewis?" Lewis gives a thumbs up and says, "I'm OK!!" He gets up, stumbles and goes on. He gets to the eighth bathroom where Hikari is already in the tub and Tailmon is close behind. Lewis enters, and Tailmon freaks.  
  
"Lightning Claw!!"  
  
Her claws scratch his upper chest. Lewis grabs the flesh wound. Tailmon goes, "Sorry, kinda instinctive." Lewis goes, "I'll take my leave now." He walks onward. "No way 9 out of 11 can be filled." He goes only to be towel whipped by a wet Bonnie. Lewis mutters, "I'm getting my ass kicked in my own house." Lewis goes to the tenth bathroom. "Tenth time's a charm." He cracks the door to hear Izzy singing in the shower and smells Tentomon on the toilet. Lewis goes pale. He quietly walks away. "Does anyone lock their doors anymore?" He goes to the eleventh bathroom. In there is Mimi bathing. Lewis cringes as he walks in. Mimi sits there kosher, everything important below the equator. She turns and sees Lewis. "Hello Lewis." Lewis waits for imminent pain, but nothing. Lewis nods and says, "I hope the day sees you well." And leaves as quickly as he came. Mimi goes, "I wonder what that was all about?" Lewis smiles and says, "Lily thought I was nuts for doing this, but I knew something like this would happen. He pulls out a key and unlocks the final, master bathroom. "Finally, a normal bath. Oh, I need to get a towel. I remember I took them all out of here." He leaves and Sirenamon pops up. She says obnoxiously, "I really need a hot bath to soak in and relax." She looks around nervously, then hops into the bathroom, closes the door, removes her armor and garments, and gets into the hot tub in there. Lewis comes back. "Funny, I didn't turn the hot tub on...." He walks in he sees Sirenamon laying in the hot tub, her fins hanging half out the other end. She is sitting there, massaged by the water jets, with a worried look on her face. "This feels good." She says like a bad actor. Now Lewis is pissed. "What the hell are you doing in here, Sirenamon!! I was going to take a bath." Sirenamon says, "The early bird gets the worm, Lewis. Please leave me be." Lewis doesn't even answer and starts to drag her out. He notices she is barely even touching the water. He says, "It helps to actually be in the water, otherwise you're wasting your time." She, in response, slaps a handful of water in his face, pushes him away, then summons a Great Nor'easter inside the bathroom. The winds and cold force Lewis out. "Great, now how am I supposed to bathe?" Araiya walks by and throws him a sponge. "Har har." He throws the sponge away.  
The next day...: Mai signals everyone at Lewis's house. She does the whole floaty thing in the light like Gennai did. "I was looking through some of Gennai's old things and found a map on his computer. In one file, there was Tokyo, and on the other, the Digital World, and the maps were entitled, 'The Legendary Digimon's Possible Locations.' I'm trying to calculate where the most likely place is." Ryo asks, "What does this mean?" Lily answers, "I think it means Gennai was trying to find my digimon before he died." Eucaryotemon, who has now been in Lewis's house since the battle, says, "Also, can you confirm that the reborn Neo Spheremon has joined the Dominion?" Lewis goes, "Why wasn't I told this?" Mai says, "Yes, it happened two weeks ago. In fact, he is now the 14th Council member, in charge of Lunar Affairs." Gabumon goes, "Ah, hell!!" Yamato says, "Watch your mouth, Gabumon." "Sorry, Yamato, but I remember how hard he was the first time we fought him. We were lucky then in the fact that Europamon was able to enhance our powers and Digmon could mimic him. Even then it was hard and took a great team effort, of course the army that came after mopped the floors with us." Koromon adds, "If it weren't for the sacrificial efforts of Sea Lilymon, Bahamutmon, Procaryotemon, and Juclyotemon, I don't think we would have won." Koromon turns to Lotusmon and Urchinmon. "If it weren't for your sacrifices, we wouldn't of had the strength to go on and fight Obliviomon and Beelzebumon!!" Lotusmon says, "Strange, I don't remember anything about what you are saying." Hikari says, "That's right!! When I in the year 1969, she didn't remember me, yet she distinctly met me on the Digital Moon. Strange thing is, when me, Manny, and Moonglow attacked Area 51, she could remember Bahamutmon, just not anything else about her past." Mai says, "Maybe the keys to restoring Lotusmon's and Urchinmon's memories lie with the digimon. But in any fashion, Lily must make an odyssey out to this location in the Digital World to search for it." The map marks an Android city in Dominion territory. Keiko says, "We can't just let her go alone. She will need protection in case Attorneymon comes for her. I'm going with her." Sakiko answers sarcastically, "Well, I'm not about to let my own step-child go out on her own. I'm in." Lily sighs and rolls her eyes. Lotusmon looks at Masato. Masato thinks, "If it will help her... How do I get myself in such jams?" She says, "I'm in." Bonnie and Romeo says, "Okay, fearless leader. Lead on." Jun answers, "I will help aid your cause." Yuuji says, "You can count on me." Tetsuo is about to join in, but Lewis says, "Tetsuo, I need you to stay and take some.... final lessons." Iori says, "Great, there goes 12 years of discipline..." Lewis says, "Don't worry, he'll still have his discipline, he'll just be 'truly one' with the universe." Ryo is going to volunteer, but Izzy says, "I think that's enough. You can help on this side." Taichi says, "I guess they're finally ready to fly solo." Sirenamon says, "No one said flying was involved." Yolei says, "It's a metaphor, tuna brain." Sirenamon jumps on her, strangling Yolei, and Yolei strangling her. Daisuke yells, "Catfight!! No, wait, there's no cats involved... What would it be called?" Mai sighs. Ken and Wormmon break it up. Wormmon detains Yolei by holding her hair, since she was on the ground, and Sticky Netting her hands to the floor. Ken pulls Sirenamon off Yolei and holds her in a full nelson. Wormmon says to Yolei, "Now play nice, Yolei. Can't be fighting ourselves ya know." Oswald says, Yes... Wait for us to get the bikinis and the mud ring...." All the girls whack Oswald over the head. Lewis shakes his head and says, "What a moron..." Ken says to Sirenamon, "Now you shake and make up with her." They are let go and make to shake, but Sirenamon begins crushing Yolei's hand. They are interrupted by Lilymon screaming from her bedroom, "What the hell... Dammit, keep it down!! Can't you tell I'm hung over!! My head.... Daisuke, Oswald, when I get better, I'm gonna kick your asses!!" Mai says, "Well, with no further interruptions, shall you depart?" Lily nods. Mai sits there and a beam comes from the light. It hits Lily's and Keiko's WCEDI's. I now just upgraded your digivices with the same portable digiport technology that the original 10 have, but this can bring forth anything of your choice in the surrounding 20 feet of you into the Digital World or Digital Moon and back with you, so everyone huddle up. I guess I'll see you after you find your digimon, Lily." The light goes off. "Digiport Activate!!" Miyako goes, "Hey, that's not right!! It's 'Digiport Open!!'" Lily and the rest vanish in a flash. Lewis looks like he got a crazy idea and leaves, saying, "Tetsuo, stay there with Zenmon. I'll be back. Oh, and feel free to help the ladies pummel Daisuke and Oswald." Tetsuo says, "I wonder what this training is." Zenmon, who has been quiet for a while, says, "Maybe it is a mission of enlightenment. Maybe some 'pummeling' will be a good warm-up." The girls close in on them. Daisuke says, "Maybe we can negotiate... Please don't hurt my pretty face." They jump them. Oswald yells, "I'm a bleeder!! Oy, the pummeling, and the hurt!!" Daisuke screams, "Stop it, Hikari, that's my hair!!" Lewis goes out into the barren back yard and walks over to a console. He hits a button, and a part of the ground opens, revealing a hangar of sorts. "Knew I built this for a reason.... Didn't know why I wanted it, I just like I needed an underground adjacent to the bomb shelter when I told them to build the house.... Oh well. Just hope it's still there." He uses his EDI to go back to the Digital Moon. "Ha HA!! It's still here!!" He walks over to the wreckage, but Dominion followers are already scrapping the front half of the Mach Nova. "Stop, interloper!!" A Giromon yells. Lewis says, "Uh, no." He runs to the rear half, clamps his EDI to the hull, and holds on for dear life as power surges and the digiport nearly collapses. The Giromon signals to base, "Sir, a Digidestined just stole half of the Mach Nova!!" On the other end, Chris yells, "How did that happen?!!" "Well, he put that digivice thingy on it, and then, boom, he was gone, ship and all. We can still salvage the front half." Chris turns off the com port and curses. "Damn it!! If I still had those Starbuck's people, they would of shot him and been done with it." Col. North says, "Or they could slowly kill him with the high cream, highly caffinated Espressos they serve." Chris lowers his mask. "Good point. Now I must brood and come up with a new plan. Fetch me my brooding mug, peon." Col. North gets him a black Starbuck's mug and fills it with coffee. Chris takes the black mug and goes to his quarters with both mugs, muttering, "What to do, what to do!!" Lewis though, is gitty. "Now, how to repair it and make it useable...." He climbs the stairs out of the hangar and closes it. Araiya asks, "What was that flash of light?" Lewis just spits an excuse out. "Aurora Borealis." Araiya goes, "Say what?" "You know, the 'Northern Lights.'" Araiya gets a jaded look on her face. "You're telling me, that the Aurora Borealis happened here, in the middle of the day, in this time of year, this far south, all in the confines of your back yard?" Lewis grins, "Yep. Ya never know when or how the Aurora will act." Veemon, walking by, hearing it, says, "Sounds logical to me." A few tense seconds pass. Araiya goes, "Okay, but I'll be watching you..." She leaves. Veemon asks Lewis, "What was that all about?" Lewis shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, tell Tetsuo I'm ready for him." Veemon goes, "Okey dokey." He walks back into the living room, where the girls still persist in beating the two dimwits. Veemon says, "Hey, Tetsuo, Lewis is ready for you." Tetsuo and Zenmon leave. Daisuke says, "Watch my back, Veemon!!" Veemon goes over there and looks at his back. "You were punched in the back four times and kicked once..." Daisuke thinks, "Oh brother...."  
In the Digital World, Lily and the others are on a grassy knoll, Jun and Yuuji wearing outfits that look like they came from the Matrix. Lily and Keiko were still in their normal garb. Masato was wearing ancient samurai armor. Bonnie for some odd reason was in the same outfit Ken wore as the Digimon Emperor, minus the glasses and spiky hair. Romeo was wearing a cheesy lime tuxedo with a flame design on the jacket. Sakiko was in a red evening gown with slits down both legs and a gun holster (The type worn by detectives and federal agents) over and around her arms and shoulders, and on her feet are red high heels, but the heels are short. Everyone looks around. Bonnie says, "Makes you wonder how much this whole wardrobe costs in the real world..... This is the oddest outfit I ever saw....." Keiko says, "I remember Ken & Miyako explaining why Daisuke, Miyako, Yolei, and Iori's clothes change when they go to the Digital World. They even said that during their battle with Obliviomon, they were wearing their Digital World clothes in the real world.... I think Ken called it.... Residual Self-Image, how we really view ourselves made digital. Said that term from the Matrix fits this phenomenon." Romeo says, "Well then, it screwed up somehow.... The flame idea is cool, but I don't dress this cheesy in real life...." Jun says, "Maybe Yolei's awkward fashion sense finally caught up to you." Lily says, "We can drool over our new threads later. We have to move out." Just as they leave, Bonnie goes, "Is that a book depository over there?" Sakiko goes, "Maybe... I don't know." Meramon asks, "Okay, just what's a book depository?" Bonnie, "It's like a warehouse for books." Keiko mentions, "Say, wasn't there a book depository and a grassy knoll in Dallas, Texas?" Bonnie says, "Yeah, they are the two most prominent points involving the Kennedy assassination in the 1960's...." Andromon says, "Do not look at me. I was not that second gunman." Lily says, "No one said you were, Andromon." Keiko says, "Let's get off this knoll before something bad happens." Everyone heads down the hill. They climb a second following the map given. On the way down the second hill, Sirenamon loses her balance and rolls down the hill, hits a bump, and smacks a road sign. Sirenamon mutters, "I think I got purple mountain majesty rammed up my nose and mouth." She spits out grass. Everyone runs down to her. She is laying there on top of the road sign, half of her hanging over one side, the other half on the other side. "Please get me off this sign. It really hurts, but my back has never felt better..." Bonnie shoves her off. "Meramon, can you read this?" The sign is in digi-code. Meramon says, "Highway 70-D, one-quarter mile ahead. It's a road sign." Jun says, "Aren't all signs in the Digital World supposed to be translated to English and Japanese too?" Romeo says, "Something tells me we in Dominion territory now." Scarletmon asks, "How can you tell, Romeo?" "Well, that's a big city over there, a military structure there, and that sign down the road says, 'If you can Read This, Then You're in Dominion Territory. Turn Back Now.'" Lily looks at her digivice at the map on the screen. "According to this, if we stayed on the course on the map, it'd take almost a day, but if we take the more direct approach, we could be there in a few hours. Good work, Sirenamon!!" Sirenamon trying to get up, but is losing her balance. She holds on to Bonnie's cape and Bonnie smacks her off. Sirenamon whines, "What did I do to her...." Lotusmon and Yuuji come over and help her up. "Why is Bonnie so mean?" Meramon says, "Well, I guess it's either her disdain for those she feels are not her intellectual equals or superiors, that, or the fact that she is used to being in control of situations. She really needs to cool down." Andromon says, "A Meramon telling someone to cool down. That is something new." They press on. Bonnie says, "Their borders have less protection than the US/Mexico border." They go on.  
On the station, Malachimon sits in her private quarters, looking sad, wondering how Lance could do what he did. "I trusted you.... I hired a methodical killer, not the man who saved my life...." Attorneymon comes in. "Queen, Malachimon, what do you wish to be done with the vile Lance Fallon?" Malachimon looks at him and says, "Detain him in his quarters. I'll figure something out." Attorneymon leaves. "Oh, I'll detain him....." Attorneymon heads downstairs, where he sees Evamon and Safiirumon there waiting for him. Safiirumon says, "I have good reason not to trust you....." Evamon adds, "So, as a medical order, for his safety... We installed a security camera in the room." Safiirumon says, "I've also told Vulcan Lilymon and Sigmamon to guard the door." Stefan returns. "I completed the mission Lance gave me.... Where is he?" Attorneymon says, "He's being detained for murder." Stefan goes, "Murder?" Attorneymon grins and says, "Yes, it seems he is the legendary murderer of Holly Wick Fallon. Sickening how her own husband was the mastermind that killed her. Why, we don't know." Stefan asks, "Then, who do I report to?" Before Safiirumon can finish saying 'Me,' Attorneymon answers, "From here on out, you will service me. You will take orders from Skull Satamon and myself." Attorneymon has a more evil look than usual on his face. "Join me in my office." Stefan follows and sits down. "Now, tell me what you learned." Stefan goes, "Well, I found out where most of them now reside." "Knew that." "I know three of the Digidestined are still too injured to fight." "Knew that." "A man named Oswald lives with them. We could use him as leverage." "Knew that. Aren't you the least bit useful?" "Well... Lewis did steal part of the Mach Nova, and most of the young Digidestined are out on their own in the Digital World, following some map Gennai made." Attorneymon hits his fist on the table. "That's what that prick was doing when I killed him.... Damn it, Gennai.... But why.... Stupid forgetful Gennai...." Then it hits him. "He was searching for the means to free the Megami. That wench is using it to find a means to releasing the Megami!! She has to be taken out. Send an order to Metzger, Ramon, Devimon, and Neo Spheremon to intercept them.... Where are they, anyway?" Stefan says, "I didn't get to see the map, but I heard where they going. They said the old Android city on the outskirts of our Digital World holdings." Attorneymon rolls his eyes and says, "Well tell them to deploy there!! Tell them to be sure to destroy the leader of the group." Stefan runs out of the office. "An added bonus.... Not only will I get rid of Lance Fallon, but I will have Lily Fallon's head on a platter too."  
Back at Lewis's house, Taichi, Mimi, and Sora meet with their digimon. "Taichi, why did you call this meeting?" Eucaryotemon and Europamon come in. Europamon says, "Well, we just found out the rumors are true. Not only is Neo Spheremon alive and a new member of the Dominion, but rounded up all his Lunar cronies and old Overlord chums and vastly increased the Dominion's forces. Some even say he is taking orders from Attorneymon." Eucaryotemon says, "We remember how much of a challenge he was the last time we fought. If he sent out to attack now, all could be lost." Mai comes back. "This is right, Eucaryotemon." Taichi says, "The reason I called this meeting was because it looks more and more likely that we will have to pull the old Power Nexuses out from the vault use them once more." Mimi says, "No way!!" Sora says, "We made a promise, after we returned from helping those Digidestined in that alternate dimension (Read "Digimon Zero 3" by Excel Ultimamon to understand comment just made), we locked them away in that vault and vowed never again to use them because of the detrimental effects it has on you and me." Taichi says, "So what if it nearly kills you and me, Sora. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Mai says, "I think they are right, Taichi. I feel the new Digidestined can handle this. If I didn't, I would have never mentioned the map." Koromon says, "You're outnumbered 5 to one." Taichi says, "Koromon, Biyomon, you're taking their side too!!" Biyomon says, "Well, your safety comes first to us." Mai says, "They can handle it. Have faith in them." The light goes away again.  
In the backyard, Lewis stands there and says to Tetsuo, "How do you feel?" Tetsuo says, "Fine." Lewis goes, "Well... I mean emotionally. Are there any emotions or feelings you wish to unleash?" Tetsuo says, "I have been taught to be patient and keep my emotions in check." Lewis says, "There is something to be said about keeping your emotions balanced, but I notice you act as though you lack them." "It is how I keep them in check." Lewis shakes his head, "No, no, no.... That isn't true peace..... You lie to yourself. By doing that, you deny your emotions, bottling them up, and then they get unleashed in a fury of chaos, like when Araiya bashed my head in with the tire iron. You must be truthful with the universe, and yourself. Now, I want you to unleash all your emotions, but not all at once." Tetsuo starts trying. Lewis looks at Zenmon. "This is going to be hard..... You want to do it?" Zenmon looks at him cock-eyed and says, "You are a strange and twisted little man. I shall meditate now. Now bugger off." Lewis looks at him. "That was good." Tetsuo is still trying. "Maybe being Araiya's grandchild has something to do with it.... I may need a deprogrammer."  
Lily and the others enter the city about mid-day. Sirenamon says, "I am so hot and tired." Keiko says, "I know it's warm." Lily goes, "That's right." Bonnie says to her, "All of you shut up and stop whining. The rest of us are just fine." Jun says, "Uh, Meramon, you are kinda making the heat worse, ya know." Meramon backs off. Bonnie goes, "Ever since Sakiko, Scarletmon, Yuuji, and Sirenamon joined, our efficiency has dropped. I say when this escapade is over we get rid of the deadwood and dismiss the losers." Sirenamon retorts, "Hey, maybe on the way back, we can tie your legs up in a sack and bind them with rope and let you hop for 12 miles under blazing heat and see if you feel fine then!!" Romeo says, "Well, Yuuji and Sirenamon do slow us up." Bonnie exclaims, "Someone agrees!!" Lily says, "We stick together. We are Digidestined!!" Bonnie says, "You suck as our leader, Lily." Romeo says, "You are inept. In the end, the smart, beautiful, and popular have the power. If you screw up again.... we may just have ourselves a coup de etat." Keiko and Sakiko take them and say to them, "No one will be overthrowing anyone while we're here. Lily is our leader, and she will remain our leader." Romeo says to Keiko, "Hey, there. This is the first time ever saw you get mad.... You calm down there." She drops him. "There, that's better." Sakiko says, "If you hurt her, I'll make sure to it you have the hospital bed next to her." Bonnie says, "Is violence all your Cro-Magnon mind can understand?" Sakiko throws her to the ground. Devimon, from the roof of a building, looks at them and says, "They seem to certain to self destruct.... I like that Bonnie girl's style. Still, orders are orders. Say, where have I seen her outfit before?" Lily says, "We have to move on!! The quicker we get this done, the better." They continue. Sirenamon sits there tired. Masato comes back. "What's wrong?" Sirenamon says, "Well, besides how tired I am, I think those two are going to get us in trouble somehow. I don't trust them. They're self-centered and power hungry...." Masato says, "Well, they don't scare me. I've seen worse." Lily goes back to them. "Come on guys, we don't have time to waste." Yuuji says, "Be patient, Lily. It's not going anywhere. Your digimon will still be there whether we find it now or take all week." Lily says, "Yuuji, you are so wise." Bonnie turns around and yells, "Dammit, hurry up or we're going to leave you." Suddenly, an explosion comes from a building and Gigadramon, Devimon, and a Xenozombimon jump Bonnie and Romeo. "Digivolve!!"  
  
"Urchinmon digivolve to Krakenmon!!"  
  
Bonnie's digivice glows....  
  
"Meramon digivolve to...."  
  
In a blast of light, he turns white and looks like a butch human with blue hair and brown pants. Chains wrap over his torso and steel-toed boots with a metal skull on them are on his feet. A metal mask flies on his face and blue flames burn on his body.  
  
" ....Skullmeramon!!"  
  
He turns at Gigadramon.  
  
"Metal Fireball!!"  
  
He scores a hit on him, throwing Bonnie free. "You two get away!!" Skullmeramon says. Before they can flee, Mugendramon busts up from the ground and grabs them. Devimon looks at the digimon... He grins. "Feel the Touch of Evil!!" Skullmeramon and Krakenmon scream. Lily pushes everyone into an alley. Jun says, "Aren't we going to help?" Lily says, "We can't help them if we're prisoners ourselves!! Besides, maybe it'll give them a lesson in humility." Sakiko says, "You have a point, Lily. What now though?" Lily says, "Well, we have to save our friends. They will probably keep a heavy guard on them.... You guys can hold off the goons, and I'll go in and free them. One can sneak in better than 10 can." Yuuji says, "You'll risk your own life for them and still call them friends even after threatening to overthrow you?" Lily says happily, "Well, I can't hold a grudge against them. They are part of the team, and I have to help them somehow. I want to make a pact now. We never leave a member behind." Masato says, "It's agreed." Sakiko, "Damn straight." Yuuji, "If you can trust them, so can I." Jun, "You have my support." Keiko, "They need to learn to cool down, but okay!!" Lotusmon, "They may be meanies, but they probably have decent centers. Why else would Gennai have chosen them?" Scarletmon, "What are we waiting for!!" Andromon, "They are as vital as pistons to an engine. Besides, their companions are nice folk." Sirenamon, "Well, I don't know... Bonnie hurt my feelings, and both Yolei and Romeo are hotheads..." Lily smiles and says, "Don't let them get you down." Keiko, "Look on the bright side of things!!" Sirenamon, "Okay then!!" Just before they can turn the corner, Lily's digivice glowed.... Lily looks at it. "According to this, Digimon Energy Power for my digimon is up to 20%...." Keiko, "It must be those sincere feelings you just voiced. It must of sent power to the digimon." All the digivices glow.  
  
"Tulisapia digivolve to Sun Lilysapia!!"  
"Lotusmon digivolve to Lotomon!!"  
"Lotomon digivolve to Sunflowermon!!"  
"Andromon digivolve to Neo Andromon!!"  
"Scarletmon digivolve to Gryphonmon!!"  
  
A voice booms out, "Digidestined.... I know you hear me. If you do not arrive in the center of town in 20 minutes, your friends shall be ground up into a fine paste and packaged, then sent to a McDonald's somewhere in Los Angeles as ketchup." Lily grimaces... "Ew...." Ramon asks, "Why did you say that, Neo Spheremon?" Neo Spheremon answers him, "Well, it's more original than 'dead meat,' and you have to remember, they are children. You can easily screw with their minds." Ramon, "Why not kill them now?" Neo Spheremon, "Simple. In order to get away with the crime, we have to make it look like an accident. Now, I have planted ambush points all across the city to sap the strength of the digimon. By the time they get to the center of town, they will have de-digivolved. Then we use the other Digidestined digimon to blow up the munitions. Remember, the munitions factory is in the center of town. When it blows, we can say they engaged us, but missed, blowing up the factory and themselves in the process. Perfect cover-up. Besides, it's more fun this way." Ramon, "What if that fails." "It won't, but in case it does, I have back-up plans." Everyone is running when a group of Mekinorimon flies out from the alley.  
  
"Demeter Darts!!"  
"Splash Turrets!!"  
"Fist Missiles!!"  
"Talon Crush!!"  
"Neap Tide Cyclone!!"  
  
Sirenamon leaps into the air amidst the Mekinorimon, spins with the halberd outstretched, water flying from the blade. The water makes a spiral around her, then blasts out, pounding the Mekinorimon, then she lands in the pool of water made, spins, and saws them all in half. Masato says, "I have a bold idea..." As they run on, they encounter another set of Mekinorimon. Scene cuts to the kids being dragged to city square by Mekinorimon, digimonless. Devimon and Mugendramon are there. Mugendramon asks, "Where are the digimon?" The Mekinorimon says, "They were destroyed in the melee." Devimon says, "I should destroy you for your insolence. Put them over there." The Mekinorimon herd them over near the factory and they don't resist. Neo Spheremon looks and says, "Something's up... Their digimon are in the Mekinorimon!!" He radios Mugendramon, "Those are imposters!! The digimon are IN the Mekinorimon!!" Lily says, "Looks, like the gig is up!!" Andromon's Mekinorimon aims at the guards surrounding Bonnie and Romeo and fires a Twin Beam. Sirenamon parks hers on the sidewalk and jumps out, distracting Mugendramon. Devimon yells at Krakenmon and Skullmeramon, "Finish them all off!!" They turn at them. Romeo says, "Hey, buddy, pal.... You don't want to fry us....." Masato screams, "STOP!!" as she runs over and gets Bonnie and Romeo clear, but instead Krakenmon ensnares her. Masato, bound by the tentacle, forgetting her fear, says, "Do your worst...." Her necklace and digivice glow brightly.... Krakenmon in forced to drop her. An explosion of orange light spreads around her. Everyone but Lotusmon covers her eyes as the light nears. Lotusmon outstretches her arms as the shockwave hits, she glows white.....  
  
"Lotusmon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Scenes from Agumon's Warp Digivolution flash by quickly. After the 3rd flash a freeze of Wargreymon drifting off into the distance really fast, going to black. Masato's digivices floats into the scene. An explosion just like the one that came from Masato goes from it, hitting Lotusmon. She glows white. The view swivels to viewpoint behind the digivice. It zooms at Lotusmon, the view spinning around showing a light hitting her. A blast of light, Lotomon. Another blast, Sunflowermon. The beam begins to end and she rears back, all white. When the last of the beam hits her, yet another explosion comes from inside which leads to an all white background. As the shockwave passes, she changes again. The petals around her hair fall out, the turrets and sword blade vanish, and her legs fuse together. Glowing all white and only her outline is visible is a Sirenamon-like figure with Sunflowermon's wings. The background changes to underwater as she rushes from the water to the surface. On her arms appear two sea-green Lilymon gloves with white petals on them and a coral armband locks onto her right arm. Rising from the water is a coral spear wrapped in vines with a Chromadigizoid spearhead, surrounded by a decorative crescent and two lilies. She grabs it in her left hand. A tiara of flowers materialize around her forehead, around the sides, and form a ring around her head when the sides meet in the back. Her blue human-like eyes open. Her white glow goes away. The view goes to high overhead in the clouds, and zooms down onto a lake shaped like the Crest of Courage surrounded by a forest, with her hovering over the center with sea green leaf wings, a white tank top over her torso, with sea-green vines wrapped over it the same way the golden vines on Lilymon's dress wrap around it, and blue fish scales on her lower body down the fins. Her long blue hair blows in the air from the beating and flapping of her wings. She raises her staff into the air and the water rises from the lake as leaves and blossoms blow around her. Her name comes out from behind the wall of water.  
  
" ...Sea Lilymon!!"  
  
Sea Lilymon 'stood' there after the shockwave. Masato said, "I did.... that?!" Sea Lilymon turns at Krakenmon. "Heel."  
  
"Water Lily Crescent Beam!!"  
  
She fires a blast, smashing Krakenmon into building, pinning him to the side with the leaves from the attack.  
  
"Opal Spiral!!"  
  
The swirling hammers the helpless Krakenmon and blasts a Black Gear out of him. he de-digivolves to Urchinmon. Mugendramon says, "mega or not, we have the advantage."  
  
"Giga Cannon!!"  
  
He shoots at the munitions factory. Jun thinks, "If he hits that factory, all came for, all we did, all we learned, will have been for not.... We must stop him!!" Andromon gets out of the Mekinorimon. "What is happening?" Her necklace and digivice glows. Devimon says, "Ah, hell." Teal light surges from her, and an explosion of teal light scatters across the terrain. Andromon awaits it with open arms. It hits and he glows.  
  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Scenes of Araiya's Andromon Warp Digivolving flash by quickly, and after the second flash, a freeze frame of Xaviomon drifts into the distance. Jun's digivice spins into the black area, and there is an explosion. As the shockwave passes, the background turns teal, and Andromon glows as it hits him. A similar panning move involving the light from the digivice happens here, and hits Andromon. A flash, Neo Andromon. The beam ends, he arches back, and an explosion blast out from inside him. As it passes, his size nearly triples as thick armor encompasses him. The white background fades into a city, and the white glow on him fades as claws protrude from his humongous forearms. The view goes to the outskirts of the town, and zooms rapidly, going through a car window, and back to him, walking towards the middle of an intersection which has the Crest of Devotion painted on the pavement. He uses his Ballistic Missile Barrage attack and levels the whole block. As some of the dust clears, he is seen in the dead center of that intersection, the last thing last. From the smoke and dust chrome letters rise.  
  
" ....Xaviomon!!"  
  
The shockwave passes by with him walking from it. Mugendramon says, "Two Megas, big deal." Xaviomon raises his right arm as he walks.  
  
"Triple Claw Grenade!!"  
  
The claws intercept the Giga Cannon attack moments before it hit the factory. Bonnie says, still tied up, "Damn, seems someone's been eating their Wheaty's!!" A Metal Fireball whizzes by. "Eep." Skullmeramon comes at her with the chain. "Eat wall!!" She sidesteps, kicks him in the butt, and he hits the wall, and is now stunned. Bonnie is stamping out her shoe. "Hot shoe, hot shoe!!" Romeo, "Anyone gonna cut us free anytime soon?" Over around Devimon, Sea Lilymon and Sirenamon are fighting him. Lily yells, "We're pushing back to the park!! Yuuji, tell Sirenamon and Sea Lilymon to lure Devimon there!!" Yuuji runs out. "Follow me Sirenamon, Sea Lilymon!!" Sirenamon jumps in Sea Lilymon's arms as she flies away, with Yuuji leading the way. Devimon angrily pursues, smashing buildings. Yuuji sees the park. Neo Spheremon thinks, "So there heading for the park...." He says, "Arm Park Defenses!!" Turrets pop up from under the ground. Yuuji thinks, "They expect.... No, they NEED this park cleared to be safe." He yells, "Sea Lilymon when you get past this building, turn the corner and fly to the roof!!" Sirenamon answers, "Are you crazy, Yuuji!!" He retorts, "They need me to get Devimon to the park, well, I'm going to do it, and take out the guns too!!" Yuuji had a plan of his own. He thinks, "Good thing I'm a fast runner!!" He turns to still see Devimon in pursuit. "Come here, brat!!" He closes, but then Yuuji stops. Devimon keeps going and Yuuji trips him, and also get knocked down. Devimon loses controls and goes rolling into the park. The turrets sense his body heat and start shooting him. "Stupid automated defenses!! Feel the Touch of Evil!!" He smacks the turrets, blowing some up, then causing a chain reaction, destroying a whole line of turrets. Devimon gets up slowly and sees Yuuji running.... at him. He thinks, "What is this brat doing, a suicide run?" Yuuji bends over and runs as fast as he can. The turrets lock on to him. Sirenamon, "NO!! Stop, Yuuji!!" They start firing, but by the time they did, he was at Devimon's ankles, and he got shot instead. Yuuji got as low as he could running as the turrets shot Devimon's feet. He starts dancing in pain. Yuuji runs right between two turrets, making them shoot each other, blowing them up, and four others around it since they also shot each other. The turrets, sensing the heat, shoot at the explosion and destroy one another. Neo Spheremon says, "Smart boy.... Blasted outdated equipment." Sea Lilymon and Sirenamon come down from the roof to Yuuji's side. Devimon, screaming says, "Your tomfoolery will insure your suffering." Yuuji says, "It's not my fault my daddy taught me all about infrared gizmos and how they work." Devimon rises up, bloody and screaming, "You will pay!!" He starts glowing. Yuuji, "Did we win?" Sirenamon answers, "I don't think so."  
  
"Devimon digivolve to Vamdemon!!"  
  
"Crimson Lightning!!"  
  
The first bolt strikes Sea Lilymon, the second hit her again, and then the third..... Yuuji rears back in pain. He falls over. The next swipe hits Sienamon into a building. She slides down the wall. Yuuji lays there crying, "I caused this to happen to you two...." He beats them again. Vamdemon turns to Yuuji. "My bats need a meal...."  
  
"Grizzly Wing!!"  
  
The bats head towards him... Yuuji thinks, "I need you, Sirenamon... You need me.... I'm sorry for getting you in this mess." Sea Lilymon gets up shoots away the bats, but then a bright light came from Yuuji necklace and digivice, a grey light. Vamdemon cloaks himself front it. An explosion of grey light lets loose. Sirenamon is hit by the shockwave.  
  
"Sirenamon Mega Digivolve to... "  
  
Sirenamon hovers in a fog, then the view to a 3/4 overhead view of her as four jets of water shoot up, a ring like the one in Jogress Digivolutions riding atop the geysers. Sirenamon glows as mini light beams shoot up from the ring. She glows as the ring swallows her. She comes out into a white area, her blonde hair even longer, her scales now blue. She is wearing armor almost exactly like before, but it is mostly gold Megadigizoid, and armor on her arms and the shoulder plates are coated except on the edges in pearl. She is now wearing a Chromadigizoid chain mail tanktop under the cuirass. The Crest of Reliability is still engraved in the shoulder plates. On her left arm is a forearm plate and golden gauntlet. On her right arm is a collapsible pearl coated golden MDZ shield with the Crest of Reliability on it and another gold gauntlet. Her fins have gotten longer and the inside edges look like they can cut a tank in half. She holds a harpoon-like spear in her left hand. She raises her spear into the sky, and a tsunami washes across the land, leveling everything.  
  
" ...Undinemon!!"  
  
Her profile pops up. Bonnie reads, "Sirenamon has digivolved to her Mega level, Undinemon. Her massive armor and shield along with her hardened fish scales insure she is well protected from harm. Her sharp fins are a painful weapon in her Fin Kick attack, and she also commands the waters, ice, and winds with Raging Typhoon, Tempest Seas, Kraken Killer, and when she wields Yuuji's digivice, she has the use of a frosty little move she calls 'Deep Blue.'" Scene goes back to normal. Vamdemon says, "Hah, 3 Megas... You new children are weak!!" Undinemon jumps up.  
  
"Fin Kick!!"  
  
She descends, he moves over, and she slices his arm and rips up his cape. Sea Lilymon gets up and in the air.  
  
"Water Lily Crescent Beam!!"  
"Grizzly Wing!!"  
  
The two collide, neutralizing one another.  
  
"Kraken Killer!!"  
  
Undinemon jabs the spear into Vamdemon lower back, putting him in dire pain. Yuuji finally is able to get up. "Here come the others!!" Bonnie and Romeo lead the way, still tied up, being chased by Skullmeramon. Sea Lilymon says, "Undinemon, you handle vampiro and I'll go stop the rampaging ally."  
  
"Fin Kick!!"  
  
She knocks Vamdemon down and is pummeling away on his face. "Works for me!!" Sea Lilymon flies over Skullmeramon.  
  
"Metal Fireball!!"  
  
Sea Lilymon says, "Whoa there, big boy!!! Filleting me is strictly prohibited."  
  
"Aura Elixir!!"  
  
The Black Gear leaves him. Skullmeramon staggers and says, "Oh.... Can I ride the merry-go-round...." He stands there for a moment getting his bearings back. "Let's update. Apparently we are now fighting Vamdemon and Mugendramon.... Eh, makes sense enough. I remember a Mugendramon, and that's good enough for me." He goes berserk shooting Metal Fireballs. The park is burning. He stops for a moment. Skullmeramon, sounding like Beavis, "Heh.... heh.... FIRE!! FIRE!! Yeah... Fire's cool!!! FIRE!! YEAH!! Cool...." Bonnie says, "You can continue your pyromaniacal fixation with your fire in a moment, but first.... UNTIE US!!" He touches the ropes and they burn off. He goes back to shooting Metal Fireballs. Bonnie says, "Romeo, I think when he hit that wall he killed a few brain cells in the process." Neo Spheremon sits from atop the tallest building in the city. "What the hell.... They're burning the whole city down!!" Ramon says, "Well, next time you plan ahead, plan for the possibility of higher power digimon, fool." Neo Spheremon says, "No one calls me a fool." Ramon says, "You forget who's in charge." Metzger answers, "Uh, me." Ramon says, "Okay then, you come up with a plan." Metzger says, "You dolts.... We have massive armies. They don't. End of story. The fire will cover up the evidence of a fight. Thank you, Skullmeramon." Down on the streets, Undinemon and Sea Lilymon sarcastically tell Skullmeramon, "Hey, thanks for making Hell on Earth, Skullmeramon." Vamdemon says, "Could someone kill the fire. I'm beginning to get a tan."  
  
"Raging Typhoon!!"  
  
Heavy rains and a tsunami wash down the street, toppling small structures and putting out some of the fire. Skullmeramon is about to do more Metal Fireballs when Lily says, "No. Bad Skullmeramon. No more fire for you." "Aw...." Xaviomon slams Mugendramon into a smoldering building, toppling it.  
  
"Dragon Fire!!"  
  
Xaviomon is blasted to the street and skids along.  
  
"Giga Cannon!!"  
  
Xaviomon is knocked airborne. He takes advantage of this, faces Mugendramon, and lets him have it.  
  
"Ballistic Missile Barrage!!"  
  
The missiles brutalize Mugendramon. He though, gets back up. Xaviomon gets target lock. Xaviomon responds, "Hasta la vista, baby."  
  
"Triple Claw Grenade!!"  
  
The center claw hits Mugendramon in the head, then the other come at him. "Uh oh....." The claws go in his cannons. The cannons explode, and start a chain reaction. Then Mugendramon himeslf blows up, his parts decompiling. Lily says, "Give up, Vamdemon. You can't take 3 Megas on!!" Vamdemon, who now is so tan he looks Hispanic, says, "Uh, but I think they can." Bonnie turns around to see a giant army. "Ah, shit." Lily looks at the army and says, "Bonnie, you took the words right out of my mouth." Keiko goes to Yuuji, who is having trouble standing. "Poor thing.... He beat you so bad...." Bonnie yells, "Aren't you the least bit worried about that army?" Keiko says, "No. I am worried for Yuuji's sake. He is hurt so bad. I am not afraid of these digimon, for I know the power of Light will prevail." Bonnie says, "You're weirding me out." Sakiko says, "No, she makes perfect sense." Metzger stands from a roof and yells, "Don't sit there.... ATTACK!!" Hoards charge. A tower of pink light glows around Keiko.  
  
"Tulisapia Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
As like the others, scenes of Tailmon's Warp Digivolution flash by. At the last scene, it drifts off. Her digivice lets off a pink explosion. As the beam hits her, a flash, Sun Lilysapia, then another explosion. On her left arm slides on a golden CDZ gauntlet and forearm plate. On her right hand, an object like Tailmon's Tail Ring slides onto her middle finger. The light fades from her and shows her in a purple almost-wet suit-like body suit, and looking 5 years older. Two flowers in her hair bloom. The background goes from white to her standing in front of a Buddhist pagoda with an overcast sky and flower & bonsai garden around it, then she flies to the top of the pagoda, the sun clearing the clouds, the blinding light flashes, her name in the background, blossoms flying up from the ground all around her.  
  
" ...Hyancinthasapia!!"  
  
Yuuji profiles her. "Keiko has become her Mega from, Hyancinthasapia. Using the Holy powers she now has with the plant digimon DNA she was born with in her, she has the plants and holy light at her beck and call. Plant Spirit calls forth divine ghostly vines from the Earth to whip, beat, ensnare, crush, or pummel foes. Photosynthesis Ray calls forth a brilliant green light to home in on wrongdoers and vaporize them." Metzger says, "Oh, 4 Megas.... I'm so scared..." Vamdemon departs into the shadows. "I'll mop them up later." The army attacks. Undinemon is thrown up into the air and hits the side of a building. She is hanging on to the side. "That looks like a long way to fall. A Gigadramon fires a Dark Side Attack at Undinemon. It flings her off, but three stories from going splat, she gets an idea. She stabs her spear in, then flips down and lodges her dagger sharp fins into the lower ledge, then flips again, stabbing the spear into the next lower ledge, and so on until she reaches the ground. "Who says you need to be Spiderman to scale walls?" Sea Lilymon yells, "Masato, throw me your digivice!!" Masato doesn't question the request and throws it to her. She activates the weapon form of it, the broad sword, uses the vines on her spear, and somewhat 'fuses' the two together. She holds it up and says, "To the digimon who can catch this, I'm giving away $500, in unmarked bills, courtesy of Lewis Wick!!" Scene cuts to Lewis. "Hey, I'm $500 short. How'd that happen?" Back to Sea Lilymon. "Here... CATCH!!"  
  
"Artema Storm Saber!!"  
  
Lightning and raindrops fly from the strange weapon concoction as she throws in front of her and it arcs to the right, Slicing through digimon on the ground, a fog rising. It begins to ascend, spiraling around her, a fog forming and slowly lifting into the sky. It continued to slice digimon until it flew above the buildings, where it finally stopped spinning and fell back into her hands, the fog gone. As suddenly as it ended, building blew up, split in half, digimon were diced to pieces, and those lucky not to get deleted were gravitationally stuck to the ground. "I feel like I weigh a ton!!" One digimon yells. Another yells, "Then go on a diet if you're that concerned. I only feel like I gained a few tons myself." Metzger says, "Incompetent dregs... You, the competent dregs of society, attack them!!" He orders reinforcements to strike. Keiko flies into the air.  
  
"Photosynthesis Ray!!"  
  
It hits many of the Digimon, but they charge on. Metzger says, "These are Mega and higher digimon. Let's see you mow them down." They rush in and the digimon hold their ground.  
Hikari is sitting. "Where did Malachimon come from? I mean, she doesn't look or act like any other digimon. She's evil, yet kind. She leads armies to attack nations, but won't hurt a soul, and won't allow her forces to either. Who is this 'father' she talks of? I have so many questions about her..." An eerie sense passes through her after that thought. She sees images of the new kids being destroyed by Neo Spheremon, and him and Attorneymon bursting into a room, a throne room, with Vamdemon, Neo Spheremon, and a digimon she never saw before, and senselessly attacking someone. As they stop, Hikari sees the face of the victim. "That's me... It can't be me... I don't have black hair...." She can see more of her. "Malachimon..." She lies there, helpless, looking at Hikari, a tear running down her face. Suddenly, the face of Obliviomon flashes in her memory, the the vision ends. Hikari holds her head. "What just.... happened?" She sees the kids again.... "They're in trouble..." Araiya says, "Don't worry. They're just fine. If they were in troub...le..." The EDI comes on. "We are under heavy attack here. We don't know how much longer we can hold out against Giga digimon!!" Jun screams. Ken comes in. "I heard the distress too. What can we do?" Araiya says, "Well, the guys except Lewis and Tetsuo are out pushing armies back into the Digital World, Miyako is salvaging her store's HQ, Yolei is helping her, and Lewis, Tetsuo, Zenmon, and Andromon have mysteriously dropped off the face of the planet after going into the backyard. I can't even pick them up on the EDI's tracking system." Wormmon says, "That leaves Tailmon and myself with Hikari and Ken." Ken looks at Hikari.... "Hikari, I have looking at you recently, and I made a startling discovery that may just stop those Dominion goons without shedding a drop of blood." Ken goes to his room and boots up his computer. "At first, everyone noticed this, and thought it an odd coincidence, but I investigated the matter further." Araiya, "And the point is?" Ken, "I'm getting there. This is a 3D recreation of Hikari. If you move over, Araiya, I can give a beter view." He hits a key and a holographic version of Hikari pops up, rotating. Araiya asks, "Where did you get a holographic projector?" Ken says, "Izzy, Takeru, and myself made it one rainy week." He uploads another image. "This is the picture and data the Digimon Analyzer saved of Malachimon." He shows it spinning next to Hikari's body. "I zoomed in, checked, and except for their hair and their clothes, they are a 100% match. You have the same color eyes, same height, same voice, same scars, same everything. Even your fingerprints match." Hikari gasps. Ken continues, "The Digimon Analyzer also recorded a strange mystic power about, the same one that eminates from Hikari. This is a farfetched theory, but I'm willing to bet that if you got close enough to Malachimon with the Crest of Light, it would react to her, and maybe even glow." Araiya says, "The similarities are scary, but how does this help?" Ken says, "Simple. Hikari will order them to cease fire. All we have to do is get a proper wig and a matching outfit." Wormmon says, "I know!! What if you design the suit and wig on the computer from Malachimon's profile and then transfer it to Hikari's EDI? It seems sure to work, and it won't cost us a thing." Ken says, "That's an idea there, Wormmon." He starts uploading Malachimon's outfit to Hikari's EDI. Hikari asks, "What happens if they don't listen?" Tailmon responds, "Didn't you hear Ken? You and Malachimon look and sound exactly the same. There is no way this can fail." Ken says, "I have to set up the system and send the pirate signal, so somebody will have to go in and get the kids. Araiya, I want you to take Wormmon with you. The only other assistance is a long shot." Ken stands in Lilymon's bedroom. "Lilymon, we need you..." Lilymon says, "Oh, not so loud!! My head...." Ken whispers, "Well, we need your help to get the others to safety." She leans over, misses the trash can, and pukes on Ken's feet. "Oh, I am so sorry, Ken.... It's just, the room is spinning." Ken says, "It's okay. Sorry to bother you." Lilymon staggers up and falls into the closet door getting up. "I didn't say I wasn't going to help. Say, tomorrow will be more, right?" Ken says, "Yes. So?" Lilymon says, "Well, would you help me take and string up Daisuke and Oswald outside shirtless during the night. I have a little payback in store for them." Ken wonders, "Well, why'd you drink in the first place?" Lilymon says, "The first time was an accident. I thinked they spiked something of mine, or it was theirs and didn't know it. I need to get new cups. I didn't remember this until recently, but I told them to get me something good while out getting some food and Lewis said that when he got back, he wanted some cooking Bourbon to season some food with. Apparently, I asked for whatever I had as well, and then, as it began to wear off, I drank more, then Lewis found me in the tub, soused out of mind." Ken says, "This all happened yesterday?" Lilymon standing, says, "Yeah.... The worst 24 hours of my life.... But at least my arm doesn't hurt anymore. My head hurts instead." Ken adds, "We got to hurry up. I'll carry you." Lilymon says, "I'll be fine." She flies into the door frame. "Maybe you should carry me." Ken thinks, "With her low body mass, it's a wonder she didn't pass out or poison herself." Along the way, they grabbed an ice pack. "Oh, that's the stuff!!" She puts it over her eyes. Ken runs to the others. Araiya says, "Why are you carrying her? She's still hung over from her little fiasco last night, isn't she? Tied on one too many, didn't you, Lilymon?" Lilymon shouts, "Don't start it, Araiya. Just because Lewis isn't here, it doesn't mean I am now open game." Ken says, "Stop it. I couldn't convince her to stay while her own granddaughter is in trouble. Would you abandon Tetsuo if he were in trouble and you were incapacitated?" Araiya reflects on that. Ken goes, "Where's your heart, Araiya?" Hikari says, "We'll settle this later. We have Digidestined to save." She hits the button and they all flash to the outskirts of the city. Hikari is dressed in Malachimon's outfit and wearing the wig. Araiya puts Ken's laptop on the ground. Hikari says, "Leather may not breathe, but I think I see why the bad guys like to wear it, and Lewis too. This gauntlet feels strange, Ken." Ken says, "You won't have to wear it long." Ken goes over to the computer. "Lilymon, you have to get out of my arms now. Lilymon?" Lilymon, "Zzzz....." Sure enough, she fell asleep in his arms. Wormmon says, "Don't worry. I'll get her down."  
  
"Sticky Net!!"  
  
He makes a silk matress on the ground.  
  
"Silk Thread!!"  
  
He fires one around her feet, and another on her shoulders. He pulls her feet down, then goes over and slowly lowers her shoulders and head. Tailmon says, "She wanted to help so badly, but just wasn't well enough. That's true courage right there." Ken says, "Araiya, you and Wormmon go and get them away. When you get to the outskirts, we'll send the bogus signal." Araiya nods. "Let's do it!!"  
  
"Wormmon Warp Digivolve to Grandkuwagumon!!"  
  
Araiya jumps on Grandkuwagumon's back. Hikari says, "Did you really hear the distress?" Ken, working on the laptop, says, "I heard the message, but beforehand I saw this wierd sight. There was Attorneymon, Neo Spheremon, Vamdemon, and Skull Satamon brutally beating Malachimon. She laid there, looking at me, crying. Then I saw Obliviomon's face and shuddered." Hikari goes, "Who's Skull Satamon?" Ken goes, "No one important. I found a file on him afterwards in the Digimon Analyzer." Hikari ponders, "Strange... Last time I checked, we never met a 'Skull Satamon.' He's hiding something."  
Xaviomon just unleashed his arsenal again, bringing down another wave. He is badly dented and torn up. Ramon exclaims, "They are in ways, quite formiddable. No matter. Psi Team, ad..." Neo Spheremon says, "No need to waste anymore troops on foes who persist on attacking. Their strength is almost legendary, even scary. Reminds me of me. We need a major strike, fast and hard. They may be strong, but strength is fleeting." Metzger answers, "I agree. Call back all troops and then we ourselves will hit them." The armies start to leave and the badly injured digimon and Digidestined celebrate. Neo Spheremon floats down and says, "I didn't know you liked me that much." They stop. Sea Lilymon looks at him. "Neo Spheremon, how dare you show yor face again." Memories of the fight and her time beforehand play in her mind. "Murderer of the Moon, we beat you once, and we'll do it again!!" Neo Spheremon laughs. "Last time you had to gang up on me, I was alone, and you had your friend Paladingreymon rip me up with his infernal sword, but he's not here this time.... Uhh.... I'm scared."  
  
"Lepton Driver!!"  
"Aqua Vault!!"  
  
She bounds up to kick him, pushing off her spear. They collide in the air, and Neo Spheremon falls on top of her, pinning her down by her top wings with his spearheads. Neo Spheremon whispers to her, "This time, you're helpless." A laser-guided drill emerges from him, targeted for her head.  
  
"Fin Kick!!"  
  
Undinemon lodges herself into Neo Spheremon's side. Stuck in his side, she begins to skewer him with her spear. Sea Lilymon yells, "Undinemon, widen the hole!! That's how we beat him last time!!" She wedges the spear in, widening the wound. She takes hold of the Digivice/Halberd and takes it over her head. Artic winds swirl into the blade and a blue mist covers it.  
  
"Deep Blue!!"  
  
She rams it into him and freezes a great deal of his outsides. Sea Lilymon whacks up with her fin and shatters the spearheads, and throws him off her. Xaviomon turns about and attacks.  
  
"Ballistic Missile Barrage!!"  
  
It rips up Neo Spheremon's side and exposes a more tender area. Ramon jumps down and tackles Xaviomon, then picks him up and throws him to the ground, tripping up Skullmeramon in the process. "Inferior heathens. The dripping of your blood will clear the way for our armies."  
  
"Eye of Ra!!"  
  
The seering plasma bolt throws them skyward. Ramon looks up at them, staff in hand.  
  
"Sun Staff!!"  
  
He takes pot shots at them with the energy bolts the staff shoots, then as they descend, he swings the staff and smacks them like they were speeding baseballs. They crash into one of the singed buildings, through it, then it topples down onto them. Technomon and Candlemon crawl out from the wreckage. Ramon walks up, his haunting voice, "Ra consumes all." He lowers his staff at them, but then phantom vines smack the staff away, then wrap up Ramon. "Infadels!!" This act bought Technomon and Candlemon enough time to get away. Ramon rips the vines apart. Undinemon, still stuck in Neo Spheremon's side, punctures away, freezing him up. He says, "Fish-girl. Go home and watch your soaps. If I'm right, on right now is 'As the World Turns!!'" He spins, throwing her free and smashing her into the side of a building. She falls down in front of Yuuji, de-digivolving to Sirenamon, covered in what seems to be Neo Spheremon's metallic blood. Yuuji feels of her on a spot covered in his blood. "She's so.... cold..." He removes his hand, still covered in the metallic substance. "No, this is cold. Very cold." He begins to try to rub it off, but begins to feel his hands go numb. His fingernails are blue. Sirenamon wakes up. "Stop it, Yuuji, before you lose your hands to frostbite. Besides, don't worry. Ice and cold don't hurt me that much. I'll live." She holds his hands, hoping to warm them up. Neo Spheremon exclaims, "She has made me bleed. No one has ever drawn my blood before." He concentrates. "She has also frozen this wound open. I can't heal it now. I shall make her pay for this dishonor."  
  
"Perfect Sphere!!"  
  
Energy blasts accelerate from his outsides all over. One blast heads for Yuuji and Sirenamon. Sea Lilymon jumps in the path, taking the blast for them. She rolls over on the ground by Sirenamon. Masato screams, "Sea Lilymon!!" Yuuji looks at her, the wound on her abdomen. "She's.... bleeding." Yuuji mentions in shock. Masato runs over. "Sea Lilymon, are you okay?" Sea Lilymon says, "Oh, ya think.... I hurt so bad..." Masato says, "We have to slow the bleeding." Yuuji asks, "How?" Masato says, "If we can lower her body temperature, the bleeding will slow down until we can get help." Yuuji says, "This metal stuff on Sirenamon!!" Sirenamon says, "It can work, but we'd need something to put it in." Masato says, "That's right, Sirenamon!! In order to prevent giving her frostbite!! Quickly, what can we use?!" Bonnie, Romeo, Jun, Technomon, Urchinmon, and Candlemon join them. Romeo, "What's going on here?" Masato says, "We have to find something to put this freezing metal stuff in so we can use it to lower Sea Lilymon temperature so doesn't bleed to death." Bonnie looks at Sirenamon. "If I'm going to be part of this little outfit, I should at least do something." She looks again at Sirenamon, and at her armor. She goes over to her, and says, "Romeo, Yuuji, help me remove these chains!!" Sirenamon exclaims, "What are you doing!!" Bonnie says, "One of your shoulder plates would make the perfect bowl. Metals are poor insulators, and is sure to cool her without giving her frostbite. Besides, you can show some shoulder for a little while." She manages to remove the plate. The chain that held it in place with the other plate clanks on her cuirass. "Romeo, digivice." Romeo tosses her his digivice. Masato asks, "Why do you need his digivice?" Bonnie goes, "Well, his digivice has a narrow sharp edge, perfect for siphoning off powders and liquids. Why do you think drug addicts always carry razor blades with them? Objects that narrow are excellent for siphoning up their drugs." She runs Romeo's digivice down the lower part of Sirenamon's armor and her scaly lower body, filling the shoulder plate with the cold metal. Bonnie hands Romeo's digivice to Sirenamon and holds the plate in front of Masato. Masato takes it and lays it on Sea Lilymon's abdomen. Lily runs up. "Guys, we got to...." Keiko hits the ground hard and reverts to normal. "Flee." Lily finishes. Ramon says, "All bundled together in one group. This makes our mission easier." Neo Spheremon says, "Remember Ramon, they are always full of surprises." Ramon answers, "Their 'surprises' only work on the feeble-minded. You yourself were defeated the first time you fought them." Ramon flies at them. Sea Lilymon turns to Bonnie. "Thank you for helping me." This struck a chord in her. "No one has ever thanked me for using my skills and knowledge before. Everyone fears me, but she is still nice to me." Her digivice and necklace start to glow. Sirenamon yells, "Look out!!" Sirenamon knocks Bonnie down, then throws Romeo's digivice at Ramon.  
  
"Sun Sta..."  
  
The digivice's sharp edge slices open Ramon's right arm before arcing back. The shot still fires, hitting the building behind them. A chunk starts to fall. Bonnie runs over to Sirenamon, who is fallen and right under the rock. She starts to drag her. Romeo catches his digivice. Bonnie looks up. "We're not going to make it out from under it."  
  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
  
Grandkuwagumon flies overhead just in time to destroy the rock. A cloud of rubble mists down on them. Sirenamon says, "I had you pegged as a mean computer thug, but now, I see you in a new light. You knew it'd crush you too, but you came for me anyway." Bonnie wnats to cry, but is trying to keep a macho persona about her. "Sure." Lily calls out, "Araiya, where are the others?" She says, "Busy. I couldn't even find Andromon so I had to come with Wormmon!!" Grandkuwagumon says, "Now, let's hold these losers off!!"  
  
"Grandkuwagumon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
The scene flashes to the last part of Grandkuwagumon's Warp Digivolution. Suddenly, the ground cracks open with light. It explodes, catching Grandkuwagumon in a beam of light in midair. Everything goes white. His weigh shifts, putting him up on his hind legs. His front legs have a surge of energy run down them, metamorphing them into a lower set of arms. His wings turn golden. His manibles disappear. Silver Paildramon-like armor wraps over his torso. Silver forearm plates with a Paildramon-style gun on the top of them and the Crest of Kindness of the sides appear on his top arms. In his bottom hands, deadly katanas twirl and slash with fatal force. The light is gone and a torrid storm brews along the edge of a forest. He raises his arms, the winds grow, trees fly at him. He slashes up the first 4, then shoots semi-automatic mortars at the other trees, blowing them into sawdust. Rain beats down on him and his armor.  
  
" ...GrandOkuwamon!!"  
  
Araiya profiles, "GrandOkuwamon is the long awaited Giga level of Wormmon. This insectoid digimon uses the recessive XVeemon DNA in his body from his Jogressions to Paildramon alter himself to have body armor, guns, and walk on two legs. His armor though is silver Megadigizoid Metal. His katanas are constructed of over 4000 layers of Megadigizoid metal folded atop one another and forged together into a sword. With them, he slices foes apart in a move called 'Rift Splicer.' His guns, he blasts mortars at a semi-automatic rate in his 'Casatrophe Cannon' attack. Finally, GrandOkuwamon is a lord of the sky, can summon great winds, tornadoes, and storms to do his bidding in the 'Great Nexus.' To be honest, he's handsome for a bug." GrandOkuwamon grabs Ramon and throws him into Neo Spheremon. "This is going to be hard alone!!" Araiya thinks, "Hurry up, Ken!!"  
Lilymon wakes up. "Ken, what happened?" Ken answers, "Well, you passed out in my arms after we came to the Digital World. Wormmon made a bed for you, and Araiya and Grandkuwagumon went after the kids. We're here trying to send a pirate signal to trick them into leaving. Hikari here will be playing the part of Malachimon." Lilymon says, "But didn't Hikari get cut from her school's production of 'West Side Story' for being unconvincing?" Hikari looks at her annoyed. "I wasn't cut. I was replaced." Tailmon says, "I don't remember it that way." Ken, "Neither do I." Hikari, "Oh shut up. That was one play anyway. You forget I was encored for being a great Titania when we did 'A Mid-Summer Night's Dream.'" Ken responds, "Checkmate." Lilymon adds, "Well, she has a point." Tailmon, "Funny, I don't remember it that way." Ken laughs, "Sorry to say this, but Hikari's right. I've known you for 41 years, and 40 of those years, you've had the memory and attention span of a goldfish." Tailmon says, "Ken, I do too have a memory, and I'm listening to you right no... Ohhh..... shiny." Ken dangles a pen in the sunlight. Tailmon taps it around for a few second fascinated by the shininess, then snaps out of it. "Ken, stop it!! Take one accidental acid trip and you suddenly become the butt of everyone's jokes." Lilymon says, "Hey, I'm not staggering about, and my head isn't pounding..." The sun comes out from behind a cloud. ".... As bad.... I'm going to help now." Ken says, "Be careful. We should be ready to send the signal soon." Just as she leaves, Tailmon jumps on Lilymon's head. "Yeow!!! Her claws are digging into my head!!" Tailmon goes, "Hey technicolor flower. Cats say meow, not yeow." Ken tries to pry her off Lilymon's head. She starts to cry. "Her claws are sharp, and they hurt." Hikari says, "Leave Tailmon alone." Lilymon yells, "Easy for you to say!!" Hikari says, "She did the same thing to me last June. Best thing to do is wait for it to pass or her to get bored with you. I know how this plays out. She called me a technicolor flower as well when she clamped on. Trust me, pulling her off is the wrong thing to do." Lilymon says, "So that explains the bald spot you had last year!!" Ken says, "I guess you should go then." Tailmon says, "Look at me!! I'm Patamon!!" Lilymon flies on. Hikari says, "I should ask Manny how potent his stuff was. It's disturbing how she can go from her normal witty self to someone as ignorant as Dan Quayle and wierd as Tom Green in a split second."  
GrandOkuwamon sends Neo Spheremon to the ground and then is hit by Ramon with his staff. GrandOkuwamon falls to his knees, then stands back up.  
  
"Catastrophe Cannon!!"  
  
He shoots him up, and one of the shots fractures Ramon's staff. "You insignifigant magot.... You broke my staff."  
  
"Eye of Ra!!"  
  
He sends his plasma blast for him, but GrandOkuwamon evades it and he hits Metzger. "That's coming out of your pay!! This armor is expensive!!" Metzger yells. While Ramon is distracted, GrandOkuwamon strikes again.  
  
"Catastrophe Cannon!!"  
  
He blasts Ramon into Neo Spheremon's side. "Fool!! Now I can heal myself!!" He steals Ramon's body heat and uses it to liquify, then seal the wound Undinemon dealt him. He then 'spits' Ramon out, cold and shivering.  
  
"Lepton Driver!!"  
  
He flies at him when GrandOkuwamon sidesteps and draws his swords.  
  
"Rift Splicer!!"  
  
He cuts off the spearheads and leaves a wound. It quickly seals up. "Heh heh heh." Bonnie sees the pale and cold Ramon and gets an idea. "Candlemon, you know what happens to water when it boils?" Candlemon says, "It evaporates." Bonnie says, "Notice how Neo Spheremon 'liquifies' when he heals. It stands to say that stuff keepine Sea Lilymon cooled off is part of Neo Spheremon. If we can't freeze him...." Candlemon finishes, "Then boil him!!" Her digivice glows again. "You think you're up to it?" Candlemon says, "Sure." Bonnie, "Then let's melt us a ball bearing!!"  
  
"Candlemon digivolve to Meramon!!"  
  
"Fireball!!"  
  
The fire hits him, but doesn't faze him. "Try again!! I'm sure he'll boil over!!" Her necklace glows, and there is an explosion of purple light. It hits Meramon as he stands there glowing.  
  
"Meramon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Scenes of Tentomon's Warp Digivolution flash by. They drift off to show Bonnie's digivice sending out a shockwave of light, revealing a purple background. A blast of light hits the glowing Meramon. A flash of light, Skullmeramon. When he glows all white, an explosion rips out from inside him. As the shockwave passes, all that is left is a glowing metal endoskeleton. Over the skeleton except the skull metal muscles cover him. Green necrotized flesh bounds him everywhere except his head and his feet. Holes in his chest show his metal undercoat. Dark brown pants cover his lower body, and leather straps wrap up his lower legs. On his feet, a brown malleable substance wraps over his feet, and Chromadigizoid boots with spikes on him appear. On his knuckles, bolts protrude from his flesh and a spike sticks out of his right arm. Armbands cover his biceps. A headband of sorts covers his forhead, and the area of his skull around his eyes turns a green/gold. A double-headed axe falls from the atmosphere in flames. He catches it in his right hand and raises it up in celebration, then places it on special clamps on his back. The white background fades. He stands in a wheat field. He raises his fist up, a ring of fire runs up it, flashes, then he slams his fist into the earth. A wave of fire covers the fire and incinerates the field. The wheat sits there for a moment, then collapses into ash. He stands fists closed with a mean look on his face on a scorched wasteland.  
  
"... Boltmon!!"  
  
Bonnie profiles him. "Boltmon is the Mega form of Meramon. This Android digimon utilizes his giant axe and pyrotechnic touch to incinerate whatever gets in his way. His arm is filled with accelerants and ignited in his 'Tomahawk Knuckle.' Talk about a bad way to get a tan!!" Boltmon leaps up off GrandOkuwamon's shoulders and onto Neo Spheremon.  
  
"Tomahawk Knuckle!!"  
  
He duplicates the move he did at the end of his Warp Digivolution and pummels his fists into Neo Spheremon. "Stop it!! You're warping my superstructure ya little firebug!!" Metzger leaps at Metzger, but GrandOkuwamon grabs Metzger and flings him into the ground. Metzger retaliates with a volley of missiles, but GrandOkuwamon dodges them. Neo Spheremon starts to spin. Boltmon though has other plans.  
  
"Tomahawk Crush!!"  
  
He pounds his axe into him, and a chain reaction of fire 'snakes' and explosions extended out a small radius from the axe. After that, Boltmon held on to his axe for dear life, trying to continue flailing away at Neo Spheremon with his right fist. "Getting warm for ya?" Neo Spheremon goes, "It is a little steamy. Near where Boltmon is, parts of his outside start to boil. Jun says, "I think I should of brought this up earlier, but where's Sakiko and Scarletmon?"  
Meanwhile, on the other end of town about the time GrandOkuwamon arrived, Lilymon is racing down the streets with Tailmon firmly clamped on her head. Tailmon asks, "Hey, why is your hat pink, Takeru?" Lilymon hands her a quarter. "Here, look at this." Tailmon just looks at it, and at how intently she looks at it, you'd swear that she would start burning a hole through it. Then she looks up and says scared like Haley Joul Osment, "I see senators...." Lilymon asks, "What type of senators?" Tailmon replies, "Honest senators..... 110 of them." Lilymon shudders, "That IS scary!!" Just as they neared the others' location, Vamdemon jumps out from the shadows holding Sakiko and Scarletmon. "Stop right there, or they become the quicker guano picker-upper." gatomon snaps out of flashback. "Vamdemon!!" Vamdemon snaps his fingers and a Mekinorimon and a Phantomon take Sakiko and Scarletmon. "Why I'll be!! The two ladies who marked the beginning of the end for evil. I've heard of the mighty exploits of Tailmon, and I remember you from File Island, Lilymon." Tailmon says, "What is he talking about, Lilymon?" Lilymon answers her, "Well, when Mimi and I worked together before you joined us, and even before we left File Island, I was able to mysteriously digivolve to Ultimate in Toy Town, before any of the Digidestined knew of tags, crests, or even Ultimate digimon. Warumonzaemon somehow appeared in Toy Town. I had no idea how it happened. I mean, Monzaemon always guarded the town, but where did this very powerful Ultimate come from? Memories of that day are vague from all the blows I took, but I remember my first break was a sword flying out of nowhere getting me free of his grip, then the Numemon protecting me, then, after I digivolved, Andromon came to help, but even he couldn't stop him, then Mimi's crest glowed from her heart, and I went to Ultimate in record time. I creamed Warumonzaemon, and after this peculiar gold rimmed black gear left him, he was Monzaemon again." Vamdemon answers, "Right...." Lilymon goes, "You were the same Devimon from File Island!!" Vamdemon goes, "No, that wasn't me, of course, he was fine example of evil. No, I was only Demidevimon then... I was sent to spy on the Digidestined." Tailmon says, "You were the old Vamdemon's fat round goon!!" Vamdemon says, "Goon is such a bad word. I prefer associate!!" With that he whips Tailmon. Then he uses the Crimson Lightning to hurl her into a building. He turns to Lilymon. "My old boss had the right idea about you when he froze you down in his Nightmare Claw. You should be honored too. You were the only digimon he ever used that attack on." Lilymon goes, "If that was honoring me, I'd hate to see how he would have shamed me." Sakiko yells, "We can reflect on the good ole days later!! We're being held hostage hear?! Get with the shooting!!" Phantomon responds, "Children these days have no patience." Vamdemon goes up into the air.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The two clash. The lightning and blast annul one another. She rebounds of a wall and into air.  
  
"Grizzly Wings!!"  
  
The bats zoom in, and she accelerates into the sky. As they turn up at her, Lilymon points her Flower Cannon and unloads 6 shots quickly. The blasts vaporize the bats in a storm of petals. "You're much better than the last time I saw you, but you still lack a means to avoid this!!"  
  
"Nightmare Claw!!"  
  
He blasts it at her, but she quickly turns and it misses her. "Oh, hell no you didn't!!" Lilymon yells. Vamdemon exclaims, "Phantomon, is it just me, or has she gotten a lot surlier since we last met?" Out of nowhere, Lilymon closes in. "Dodge this." She uppercuts him, blasting him through the wall of one of the buildings. Meanwhile, on the ground....  
  
"Lightning Claw!!"  
  
Tailmon pounces and slashes Phantomon in the face, blinding him temporarily, then takes his scythe, raises it over her head, and smashes it through the Mekinorimon cockpit, killing the Bakemon pilot. While blind, Sakiko punched away at Phantomon. "I don't get paid enough for this, I'm outta here!!" Tailmon goes eyeing the scythe, "And I get a neat souveneir too!!" Back in the building, Lilymon is flailing away using various martial arts moves. High kick, roundhouse, double kick, jabs, bicycle kick, double roundhouse, then a scissors kick. Vamdemon goes, "Where did this meddlesome flower child learn all this?" He then spits out three teeth. "Flower child?! That is so year 2000!!" She goes to punch, but he grabs her fist, but then she unclenches her fist and starts to strangle him with her fingertips. He pushes her back, then grabs a coffee table and cracks it over her back, knocking her down.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!!"  
  
He starts beating her with the red lightning, slowly knocking back to the hole. "You're aim may have gotten better, and you added a few flashy hand-to-hand moves to your skills, but sheer power always beats out speed in the end." He hits her again, sending her falling to the street.   
  
"Nightmare Claw!!"  
  
This one hit hard. Lilymon yells, "Oh, not again!!" Her voice trails off into agony. Sakiko looks up and thinks, "I have had many loved ones, and they always protected me, but everyone I ever loved has died. Even my father...." Scarletmon says, "I'll get her!!" Sakiko shakes her head, but it's too late. "He is so much more powerful, they'll get destroyed..... But if I truly loved them, I'd be more concerned over them than him... I just don't want anyone else I love to die.... In a way, it does seem inevitable..... No, what I'm saying isn't right. I have to support them in their beliefs, otherwise I wouldn't care a lick about them...." She screams, "Go get her, Scarletmon!! I love you!!" Her digivice and necklace glows, and then her hair blows up, and she glows. A shockwave of red light glows from her, and a spire of fire raises into the sky. As the light hits Scarletmon, she glows...  
  
"Scarletmon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Scenes of Biyomon's Warp Digivolution flash by and fade away. After the digivice explodes in light, a blast of light hits Scarletmon. A flash, Gryphonmon. Another flash, Silvergryphonmon, a liquid metal version of Gryphonmon. A final flash, and the internal explosion. From the blast comes a shapely woman, her right hand a giant talon-like appendange with giant lion claws. Fires consume and surround her as her hair blows in the fire. A red girdle-like piece of armor wraps up her abdomen area. Six spouts of fire, three a piece, slither up each leg, creating a groin plate and leggings. From the fire come almost slipper-like armor boots. On her left arm, a hefty shoulder plate is branded onto her, and from this burns down arm plates. On the forearm plate, giant claws extend past her hand. From the fire a golden metallic eagle flies out and lands on the girdle-like piece, fusing with it and protecting her upper chest. From behind her, out of the fire come what looks like two Chinook engines. A phoenix flies out and closes in on her back. As it does, it slowly metamorphs into a golden metallic bird, which fuses to the engines, then the engines burn in new back armor, and clamps on. More armor wraps over the girdle from the engine. An armband with the Crest of Love appears on her right forearm. A Sylphimon-like helmet leaves the fire, and as it does, the fire ceases to reveal the sky. The helmet lands on her head, a gold bar over her forhead, and down from it a transparent orange visor lowers over her eyes, which after visor is in place she opens. Her white glow goes away, and shows her to have a caucasian flesh tone and orange hair. Two missiles fly at her. The first she crushes in her talon-hand, and the other she slashes with the claws on her forearm plate, the claws flaming, and slices the missile to pieces, and setting it on fire, and it explodes shortly after. The view goes to her point of view as she flies up through a cloud shaped like the Crest of Love. After she does, the view zooms from eyes back away a little.  
  
" ...Phoenixgryphonmon!!"  
  
Lilymon does Phoenixgryphonmon's profile. "Meet Phoenixgryphonmon, really long name, easy to say. She is a Mega digimon that possesses mastery of the fire and wind elements. Boltmon, eat your heart out. Her Heavy Metal Duty, or HMD, Efreet Claws make Boltmon's Tomahawk Knuckle look like a pocket lighter. With the jet engines on her back, she can do the steamy Chinook Firestorm. Finally, she has a devastating typhoon powered flaming ramming attack called Gale Force 1." Phoenixgryphonmon flies up and grabs her easily. She flies over to a rooftop. Vamdemon laughs, "I handled two Megas easily. What makes so different?" Phoenixgryphonmon puts Lilymon down and says, "Maybe this!!" The jets flip over, the jet end pointing up, then they slide over her shoulders. Handles pop down, and a targeting cursor appears in her visor.  
  
"Chinook Firestorm!!"  
  
She grabs the handles and hit the buttons. The jets roar as the turbines take in air. Gale force steam, exhaust, and fire scream at Vamdemon.  
  
"Grizzly Wing!!"  
  
The bats are incinerated instantly, and the attack continues. Vamdemon braces for impact. It hits him and he is on fire and flying right into the building he was just in. She finally stops and he manages to stop in mid-air, his cape and a lot of his shirt burned off and second degree burns on his chest. She flies at him at high velocity and suddenly ignites all around herself, looking like an actual phoenix.  
  
"Gale Force 1!!"  
  
She crashes into him, putting him through the wall and into a lobby. Suddenly, the phoenix that the others saw fly from Sakiko hit Phoenixgryphonmon.  
  
"Phoenixgryphonmon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Everything is ablaze as the digivice flies in like a jet and the screen opens to fire a white flame at Phoenixgryphonmon. She glows again, and all her armor melts off and the metal slag is blown away. Desert winds blow sand all around the glowing girl. The sands enter, and a bolt of lightning hits her. Angel wings sprout from her back and throw feathers all around. Her ears become longer and elven-like. A long tail grows, and she makes a full revolution. The fire passes over her and vanishes afterwards. The fire leaves a red wet suit-like body suit outfit with only a long left sleeve on her. A white cuirass with dangling belt plates attached to it flies at her and suits up on her. It looks similar to Seraphimon's armor, especially the hanging plates over her legs, but the torso part was more broken up to allow movement and smaller to fit her. On the chest part, below the area that covers the breasts, a golden eagle design is on the armor. The Chinook engines fly back. One flies off. It meets up with Phoenixgryphonmon's old claw plate, upper arm armor, and her shoulder plate. The shoulder plate gets taller and a fuel tank slips inside (Now it looks almost Gundam-ish), a hose goes from the plate to the engine, and covers the intake end. The engine fuses to the forearm plate and slides onto her arm. Two rings that are half-covered in solar panels fly with the other Chinook engine as it breaks in half, the front becoming ring-like with a blade and a coil on it/ The ring attach to the cuirass around her shoulders, and the ring goes on the end of her tail. The rest of the engine splits in half lengthwise, the two sides flying apart and becoming wing armor. Her armband returns, now white, and smaller, and it goes onto her neck. A gold trimmed white Seraphimon style shoulder plate arrives on the scene and lands on her right shoulder. Emblazoned in the center of the plate in ruby is the Crest of Love. On her lower legs and feet, the slippers reappeared, and gold trimmed white bellbottom-like shin plates wrap over that area. Attaching to the bottom of her right forearm by leather straps is a device with two metal poles on the bottom of it. Down both her hands a white metal lattice like on Malachimon's gauntlet or Seven of Nine's hand appear.Her glowing stops to reveal her skin unchanged, green eyes, and blonde hair. She is standing in a desert in front of pyramids and there are two Nefertimon statues on either side. She raises her hands up and spreads her wings. The winds grow, and the sky goes dark and red as the clouds turn to fire. She bounces up and now is standing on her tail. She holds her arms wide open as electricity and energy condenses in her hands, drawing it from the air and ground. A tornado of fire blasts down at her and she slowly brings her hands closer, until the spheres in her hands are one. The flame rift hits it, and she 'pushes' it away, a cyclone of lightning and fire. The desert ignites in flames and the pyramids explode as she gets off her tail and back on her feet. The barrels flip forward, extend, and a handle finds its way to her enormous talon-hand. Gold trimmed white metal unfolds and covers where the barrels were. She shoots up the area around her, then the barrels fold up and flip back. The Moon rises in the background.  
  
" ...Manticoramon!!"  
  
Tailmon does this profile. "Manticoramon is a Lunar... Cat... Angel... Sphinx...... Warrior..... Thingy.... Trust me, she's a Lunar digimon. With Moon Digimon, you never know what you're getting. Anyway, she is the Giga form of Phoenixgryphonmon, and her name is shorter too. Adding to her elemental list are powers in the lightning and lunar fields. With healing powers like Phobos Pulse and Astral Aura, and atack powers like Gigaton Turbine, Livewire Taichil Whip, Mercury Claw, Sahara Vulcan (Gun attack in WD), and Y Force (Big attack shown in WD), it'll be a wonder if anyone will survive her scorching heat. She is one bad..... something. Well, I at least know she's a digimon." Vamdemon, staggering, says, "I think someone's been eating their Wheaties today...." Manticora grins and answers, "Yeah, I know." She flies to Lilymon. "Let's get this out of your system."  
  
"Astral Aura!!"  
  
Lilymon returns to normal and says, "Nightmare Claw me once, shame on me. Nightmare Claw claw me twice, you a dead digimon." Manticoramon has a startled expression on her face. She thinks, "Lewis is right, no more booze for you. It makes you really, really surly." Lilymon says, "Stop looking at me like that. Of course I'm mad. Let yourself get hit by a debilitating atack that prevents you from moving, but hurts very badly." Manticoramon thinks, "Or maybe this is just her method of anger management." She gets up and flies at Vamdemon. Vamdemon turns and goes, "Heh, her again. This'll be easy." She comes at him the same way Veemon lept as he became Magnamon. "Here's one trick you've never seen!!"  
  
"Lilymon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to Paladin Lilymon!!"  
  
She shoulder tackles him and he blasts through a table and hits the wall. Paladin Lilymon says to him, "Say, when you use your Nightmare Claw, it involves using your hands, right." Vamdemon nods, scared of her. "Well, let me show a little move I do with my hands." She moves her hands arund in a kung fu fashion, energy condensing into globes in her hands. She slams her wrists together.  
  
"Palatial Flower Cannon!!"  
  
She fires the beam and he blasts out the wall, and into the center pavilion where GrandOkuwamon and Boltmon just finished putting the smackdown on Metzger and his armor suit and Neo Spheremon laid exhausted. Vamdemon crashes into Neo Spheremon, and becomes stuck in him, freezing him. Metzger, laying on the ground wounded says, "We need reinforcements here...." Out of nowhere Attorneymon, Jormungamon, Skull Satamon, and WickedLilymon arrive with what looks like a robotic Valkyrimon. Skull Satamon yells at Metzger and his group, "You are incompotent!!" Attorneymon grins and says, "Silence there, young general. Not even I knew this would happen, but I know it was done by the girl." Araiya, "Who?!" Attorneymon goes, "The one you call Lily. Oh, if you know what power she actually has, you'd see why I find her a threat." Lily stares and says, "How can I be a threat to him? I'm just a child." Attorneymon answers, "So were the original Digidestined when they annihilated Beelzebumon and Obliviomon, the two most powerful digimon of all time. You though, have more power than all of them, and all your friends, and maybe even Obliviomon. That is why you must die." Lily says, "I don't understand." Attorneymon, "You don't have to. You just need to... DIE!!" He opens his suitcase and shoots red tape at her. GrandOkuwamon saws it up though. "Oh yeah, I have to take care of the goon squad first. But first, time to go to school."  
  
"Class Action Lawsuit!!"  
  
They are all hit and sapped of their attack knowledge while being shocked. Boltmon is forced to go back to Meramon. GrandOkuwamon thoguh is able to hold on, as is Sea Lilymon. "Now that you are weakened, I'll introduce you to my mechanical friend. Araiya, you remember the Zybots NeoApocalymon brought back from the future, don't you?" Araiya says, "So, they were pushovers despite the hype." Attorneymon says, "Well, his fatal flaw was that he didn't take the time to reverse engineer the technology, but we found one and did. We can now produce 100% efficient killing machines, as long as we can hide the operation from Malachimon. Meet Valkyribot, more powerful than the genuine, it has full payloads of air-to-surface, surface-to-surface, and surface-to-air missiles. It has multiple turrets, and Valkyrimon's sword. The major changes are his Gigadigizoid superstructure, targeting scaaners accurate to 3 miles, and we replaced his crossbow..." The robot garnishes a light support machine gun. " ...With a big-ass gun. Kill them." He runs at GrandOkuwamon. He suddenly stops and hatches on his back and chest open. A long beep is heard and he fires. GrandOkuwamon retaliates.  
  
"Catastrophe Cannon!!"  
  
He shoots, but his helmet slides back and flips up, revealing two missiles under it. He fires them and they hit the shots. His missiles hit all over GrandOkuwamon, shattering his armor. GrandOkuwamon charges him.  
  
"Rift Splicer!!"  
"Fenrir Sword!!"  
  
Both of their swords get destroyed. GrandOkuwamon says, "Looks I'll have to go medieval." He jumps him and punches away, but Jormungamon interferes.  
  
"Rotten Core!!"  
  
The boulder throws him into air, and then the ground. He lies under it. Attorneymon says, "Destroy target." Valkyrimon begins locking on when out of nowhere.....  
  
"Gaia's Exoneration!!"  
  
Before it knew it, Valkyribot found itself imprisoned in a sphere of plant life. It shot a small hole out, only to find it is 20,000 feet in the air. The sphere explodes and he goes offline and plunges back to terra firma. Araiya yells, "Let's clear out!!" She herds them out of the area. Jormungamon laughs like Jabba the Hut. "You think you can beat us all?" Paladin Lilymon says, "No, but we can!!" Manticoramon flies up. Attorneymon goes, "You Digidestined and digimon are growing too powerful for your own good." GrandOkuwamon gets out from under the boulder. "Bring it on!!" Manticoramon goes after Jormungamon, GrandOkuwamon faces off against WickedLilymon, and Paladin Lilymon is being double-teamed by Attorneymon and Skull Satamon. First up, GrandOkuwamon versus WickedLilymon. She hovers around, dealing him quick sucker punches and kicks. On her third revolution, she gets a little too close to his upper left arm. "If flying in circles is all you can do, then you need flying lessons." He shoots the cannon with her right into front of it. She is stopped only by the rubble in the street. She gets up dazed.  
  
"Great Nexus!!"  
  
He catches her in the maelstrom and the wind pounds her with boulders.  
  
"Wilting Cannon!!"  
  
She shoots part of his upper right arm, rusting away his plate and gun, and melting off some of his carapace. She bounds at him, swinging her machete. He barely evades her every time. GrandOkuwamon, up against a wall, grabs a loose girder. "Batter up!!" He swings, and she slices the girder in half. He flies over her and handspring kicks her into the wall. "Foul!!" She says getting up. Metzger muttles, "I'll allow it." On the other side Manticoramon looks at Jormungamon's blind eye. "I tore it up real bad...." Jormungamon yells, "That's you, Gryphonmon!!" He lets out this high-pitched roar. "Oh, I pissed him off." He leaps into the air after her.  
  
"Gigaton Turbine!!"  
  
She shoots, and the gusts blow him into the side of a building. He leaps at her again.  
  
"Rotten Core!!"  
  
She barely evades the rock, but acids drips onto her unprotected upper portion of her right arm and burns her. She turns and grabs one of the spikes of his hide and rides him. He writhes and throws, but she won't get off. "Stop flopping about like a fish out of water." Jormungamon says, "How about crush you instead. Ro...." She interrupts.  
  
"Livewire Taichil Whip!!"  
  
She strikes his spiked hide with her tail and the spike on he ring stabs in, and fries him with millions of volts of juice. He lets out his roar again, and fervently tries more than ever to buck her off. She tries to stop it, but the blade is lodged in very far. "I'm stuck!! If I'm going to get free, I'm going to have to subdue this big lug." She points her arms at him.  
  
"Sahara Vulcan!!"  
  
This only makes the problem worse. "Whoa there!!"  
  
"Gigaton Turbine!!"  
  
The burning doesn't help her. "DIE!!" He screams.  
  
"Rolly Poli!!"  
  
He extends his spikes and starts to roll. "Looks like I'll have to come back for it." She takes it off and flies away. He turns and says, "An eye for an eye!!"  
  
"Molten Motolov Mantle!!"  
  
He spins and hits her with gargantuan chunks of rock, flamig brimstone, and magma. His action though launched her tail ring free. Aftershe hit the ground in pain and covered in soot, she starts to get up when the tail ring lands next to her. "Hey, he delivers." She puts it back on and goes back after him.  
Paladin Lilymon jumped back dodging Attorneymon's sword ans Skull Satamon's staff. She blocks Skull Satamon with her shield, and manages to parry against Attorneymon's thrust. Attorneymon draws back. "You are better than last, but you can't win two on one!!"  
  
"Equalizer!!"  
  
She flips over and charges up.  
  
"Genesis Sword!!"  
  
She slices him down the back, and light glows from the wound. Skull Satamon flies at her.  
  
"Nail Bone!!"  
  
He shoots, but Paladin Lilymon grabs Attorneymon by the arm and throws him in the path. "Oh, my bad, boss!!" Attorneymon picks him up by the neck and throws him into Neo Spheremon, still there dead tired. Attorneymon, "Catch the wave!!"  
  
"Opal Spiral!!"  
  
The wave hit her and threw back a ways. Ken signals Araiya, "We're ready. Pull out!!!" Araiya yells, "I think it's time we got shoe leather between them and home!!" Everyone starts evacuating. Jormungamon starts to follow and Manticoramon says to them, "Back off!!" They continue to pursue and she turns and says, "That's it!!"  
  
"Y Force!!"  
  
She plants herself atop the roof of a building and stands on her tail. The sky is red and nothing but fire. The fire comes down as her hands close, filled with energy and lightning. The forces unite, and the building she is on explodes like the Empire State Building did in Independence Day. The wave of fire spread out from the explosion, leveling buildings all around her. Attorneymon suggests, "Let's back off until it resolves." They wait, and Jormungamon is hit by hit, sending him into the air. He crash lands on Attorneymon and WickedLilymon. Just as it nears Attorneymon, it resolves. They roll the wyrm off them. WickedLilymon says, "They're getting away!!" Attorneymon says, "Wait, the wussy one speaks." He takes a D-Terminal like device. The pirate signal plays. Hikari says, "What is going on here?!" Attorneymon says, "Well, the Digidestined came in and attacked, and we tried to stop them, and finally drove them away, but they did hefty damage to the Android city." Hikari says, "I don't care if it's Mothra running amuck, notify me first!! Return to base." WickedLilymon says, "But we're in pursuit...." Hikari answers, "Well, if they are running, it means you won. There's no need in wasting our efforts like such. Let them go. Rebuilding the city is our top priority right now." Attorneymon says, "But...." Hikari looks mad, "I said, 'Return to Base!!' We'll deal with it later." She ends the transmission. Attorneymon says, "I believe it best to return. Besides, these worthless losers are probably going to need to stay in the infirmary. Come on, let's haul these sorry saps back to back." Ramon still lays there shivering, "So cold....."  
Everyone gets back to where Ken and kari are. Lily goes up the hill and sees them putting up the stuff. "Ack!! Malachimon!!" She starts beating Hikari with a stick. Ken says to Minomon, "I think our ruse worked too well." Keiko takes the stick away. Keiko says, "I don't think this is Malachimon, Lily." Lily goes, "Huh? Look at her!!" Hikari takes the wig off. Lily goes, "Hikari, you're Malachimon? I'm confused." Hikari says, "No, silly. Ken noticed something earlier today. He noticed that ecept for our hair, Malachimon and me look exactly the same, even our fingerprints are the same." Bonnie says, "Now that's creepy." Jun asks, "Kay, now I want to know what would keep Malachimon from pulling a similar trick?" Ken says, "This is no way to stop her." Manticoramon catches up, and Masato and Andromon catch up with Sea Lilymon in their arm. Ken goes, "I wonder where your other shoulder plate was, Sirenamon." Masato says, "She took a nasty blow from Neo Spheremon to her gut. We took this stuff that was all over Undinemon that she claimed came from Neo Spheremon and have been using it to keep her wound cool to stop the bleeding." Ken says, "I guess we should get back home then!!" Lily arms her digivice and warps them all back home.  
Just as they come back, Jou walks in. Jou says, "I met this guy. He says he's Bonnie's dad.... Oh crap, what happened to her!!" Masato says, "Nuclear ray beam to Sea Lilymon's abdomen!!" Jou asks, "Why haven't you gone to a hospital or something!!" Ken goes, "We just got back!!" Masato says, "Can't you help?" Jou says, "Well, I went to medical school, but it's been a few years since I did anything of the sort. I could probably stop some of the bleeding by the time an ambulance gets here." Keiko says, "Bad news. Because of the fighting, an ambulance can't get out here. They also say all the anti-air defense they put out, they can't come to airlift her either." Jou says, "We have to move her." They move onto the kitchen table. Izzy gets back. "What's going on?!" Jou says, "Well, looks like fate demands me to be a doctor once more." Lewis comes in, gets a drink, oblivious to the operation, and as he's about to leave, he looks over. "Hey, evasive surgery in my own home." He is about to leave when he goes, "EVASIVE SURGERY!!" He turns to Tetsuo and says, "Take the other Andromon, and... her, *He points at Manticoramon* and go back to the hangar. Tell them to keep the 'project' secret." Lewis says, "What do you need?" Jou says, "Well, some decent tools, an IV, and an EKG are nice." Lewis runs out of the room. Paladin Lilymon says, "Oh, please don't he stole an..." He rolls an EKG into the room. "I was going to strip it down for parts, but since you need it...." Paladin Lilymon asks, "Did you steal that?" He rips a 'Property of Tokyo general' label off. "Uh, no." She stares at him. "Okay, so I raided their maintence closet the last time I was there. I mean the stuff was broken and outdated...." Araiya asks, "Who the hell steals broken medical equipment anyway?" Lewis says, "Well, I overheard they were going to scrap them anyway, so think of it as keeping stuff out of landfills and saving the planet." Jou turns it on, and it works, but then the screen fluctuates and spins, and sputters. Lewis answers, "Oh no you don't!!" He backhands the device and it works perfectly. "See, and they going to throw this out too." Everyone looks at him. "I know. I'm a kleptomaniac." Jou says, "Now, I need some anastetic, and I bet you also stole some anastetic too." Lewis answers, "I don't steal drugs." Lewis gets a flashback.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
"Hey, if I remember right....."  
Lilymon sits in an empty tub dressed drinking Gin & Tonic. "Well, hello ther.. han.. some. I could huggle all three of you..." Lewis says, "Well, you're plastered. Where'd the Gin & Tonic come from?" Lilymon staggers up drunk. "Oh, Oswald, and that nice kid with the scratchy goggles rode some pink elephants, and then when I still had my pain, they get me some of this, and I can't feel...." She falls over. "A thing." She staggers up. "Only thing that sucks are these things called.... damn, what the hell are they...?" "Hangovers." "Yeah that's it, white bandage mummy man.... A hangover." Lewis takes the booze away. "No more alcohol for you." She stands there, reeking of alcohol. "Aw, damn, that was the only bottle too. I need a cold shower..."  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
Lewis yells, "We need booze!!" Hikari asks, "How does getting s***-faced drunk save her?" Lewis says, "The booze isn't for us, it's for her. Yesterday, Lilymon was laying in the tub all wasted, but she sat there babbling how she couldn't feel a thing. Alcohol dulls the senses by slowing and even blocking the electrical signals in the brain. Depending on size and body fat, it can take a little or a lot. I don't it'll take much though." He gets a measuring tape and measures her from head to fin. "5 foot 3!! It won't take much. Now, to get some...." He thinks, then it hits him. "The cooking bourbon!!" He runs into the kitchen and gets it. "Hmmm..., won't go into the IV. Hold on." He runs into the living room and to Daisuke and Oswald. He kisses Daiusuke on the lips and says, "I could kiss you guys for getting this cooking Bourbon. Now, one more thing. Could you make a beer bong in a hurry?" Oswald takes the hose, cuts it, takes a.... well let's just he made a beer bong in no time flat. "Are you guys like the McGuyvers of beer bongs?" Daisuke says, "Hey, every college grad who has ever been to a party knows how to make one of those things." Lewis runs back into the kitchen with the bong and the Bourbon. "Here ya go, just stick it in there." He runs out. Araiya goes, "What now?" A voice yells, "I kissed Daisuke!!" and the sounds of barfing fill the house. Jou, "Now we can begin."  
Back in Dominion HQ, Malachimon is about to go to sleep, when Attorneymon comes in. He says, "Half our council is in the infirmary, unfit for duty, or awaiting charges. We took great losses today. Are you sure you want to maintain your policy?" Malachimon says, "There is no reason to destroy anyone. Besides, all these losses have been happening under your supervision. Up until recently, our losses have been minimal... I'm beginning to wonder if I'm doing the right thing at all." Attorneymon says, "The Digidestined obliterated your father. Don't you want them to pay?" Malachimon says, "Well, it was wrong, but what if they had just cause? I mean, I know very little besides what you told me. Anyway, tell me... I forget. How did I come into existance?" Attorneymon asks, "Must we go over this again?" Malachimon says, "Yes." Attorneymon responds, "Oh well...." He sits down. "In the year 2004, your father, well a father of sorts, since normally digimon come from digieggs, was destroyed. In the wake of this event, some of his DNA bonded to a glowing substance. In the aftermath, the stuff was warped back to the Digital World. Your body had formed, but it has no life in it. This is when I stumbled unto you. I took you back, and managed to give you energy, but you had to take it gradually. I placed you in a chemical tube to infuse you with that power, but because of the trauma the DNA took, it took a couple of years to completely work. We took you out, and shocked you to life, and here you are. Good night." He leaves. She starts to get into her bed when she realizes something. "That wasn't what he told me last time, and this time he said he found me, and as he finished, he said 'we.' I'm not liking this." She lays down trying to go to sleep. Lance lies in his room, in an almost catatonic state, constantly saying, "Holly."  
Scene is a split-screen of Lance and Sea Lilymon. "Can Jou save Sea Lilymon's life and prevent her reformatting? What is Lance's fate? What does Malachimon sense? Who is Malachimon's 'father?' Will Lewis ever get a bath? Find out in Bloodline: Chapter 5 - Memories!!" 


	5. Memories

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 5: Memories  
  
Prologue: Sakiko recounts, "Lewis's return home started on an odd note. All of his bathrooms were filled, keeping him from getting his first non sponge related bath in a month, not to mention finding Lilymon drunk, persuaded to do so by Daisuke and Oswald after already getting by accident, their stupid way of trying to help her get over the pain in her arm dealt to her by Attorneymon. The next day, we were graced by Mai's presence, telling us of a map Gennai made trying to chart the location of Lily's digimon. She gave us a location in Dominion territory, and then myself, along with Bonnie, Romeo, Keiko, Masato, Jun, Yuuji, and our digimon, went with her. After we left, the girls beat up Daisuke and Oswald for their idiotic sexist male remarks over a little skirmish between Yolei and Sirenamon. Lewis took Tetsuo under his and was going to show him his ways, but decided to put it off and then used his EDI to steal part of the Mach Nova, nearly making the digiport he opened unstable. After a brief talk with Araiya, he took Araiya's Andromon, Tetsuo, and Zenmon to some secret place and no one saw for the rest of the day. We were about to follow a path that would have taken a whole day to follow when Sirenamon fell down a hill and found the main highway to the city, shaving hours off our trip. After we got there, Bonnie and Romeo started to get mad at those they thought were slackers, especially Lily, Yuuji, and Sirenamon. They threatened to usurp control of the group if we didn't shape up. They went on, and in a sick sense of poetic justice, Devimon sprung a trap on them, using Black gears to turn Skull Meramon and Krakenmon into our foes. Lily rallied us, and we marched on. We met a few traps, but beat them. We even tricked Devimon and Mugendramon when our digimon hijacked some Mekinorimon suits and pretended to turn us over. We then sprang them, and then an amazing event.... Lotusmon Warp Digivolved to Sea Lilymon!! When it didn't seem weird enough, Andromon Warp Digivolved to Xaviomon!! Yuuji then did a bold move. He had Sirenamon and Sea Lilymon, who had been fighting Devimon, to flee with him through the city, luring him away from the weapons foundry we were at. Neo Spheremon, newest member of the Dominion Council, tried to use turrets to shoot him up, but he outwitted Devimon and the primitive infrared sensors and made Devimon destroy the guns. Devimon, angry, digivolved into Vamdemon and attacked them, once even striking Yuuji. As he worked over Sea Lilymon, Sirenamon Mega Digivolved to Undinemon!! She beat him up good, then the rest of us came, chasing Mugendramon. Xaviomon's claw grenades finished him off, and then we freed Skull Meramon and Krakenmon. Skull Meramon set the town ablaze, and Undinemon had to put his pyromaniacal insanity to a stop. Metzger, Ramon, and Neo Spheremon showed up with armies, and they attacked. We thought all was lost, so we called for help. The only ones available were Araiya, Ken, and Hikari. Before they left, Ken announced a discovery, that Malachimon and Hikari were exactly the same, and Wormmon gave the idea to make Hikari look like Malachimon. Ken figured since Tailmon and Wormmon wouldn't be enough, he asked Lilymon for help. She got up and came, but was still hung over and sluggish. She even fell asleep in Ken's arms. They went to the Digital World, where Araiya, Andromon-less, had to ride Grandkuwagumon into battle. Apparently, we didn't need help for the army, but the army did exhaust our digimon, and then Ramon and Neo Spheremon attacked. During the melee, to no one's knowledge, Scarletmon and myself abducted by Vamdemon and held hostage. Sea Lilymon started to have old memories of her last fight with him, then, in an act of courage, she took a hit for Yuuji and Undinemon. It was a bad one too. Undinemon avenged this, jabbing herself into Neo Spheremon. Stuck in him, she did something no one digimon has ever done to him, make him bleed. He flung her away, de-digivolving her back to Sirenamon. She was covered in this metallic substance, which I think is Neo Spheremon's blood. Xaviomon and Skull Meramon were beaten and dedigivolved to Rookie, when in the nick of time Grandkuwagumon showed up to save them. He then Warp Digivolved to Giga, Grand Okuwamon. He beat Ramon by sending him into Neo Spheremon, but healing Neo Spheremon. Lilymon, awake, now only slightly hung over, and Tailmon digging into her head with her claws, found Vamdemon, Scarletmon, Phantomon, a Mekinorimon, and myself at a corner. A brief exchange of words, and then Tailmon jumped Phantomon, took his scythe away, and killed Mekinorimon. Lilymon took her grudge against Vamdemon and his Nightmare Claw to the skies and skyscrapers, where she vented a lot of pent up anger on him. He still beat her, and again she was the victim of his Nightmare Claw. Seeing my foster mom falling, a miracle happened and Scarletmon Warp Digivolved to Phoenixgryphonmon!! She caught her, torched Vamdemon, but it wasn't done. Even more power fed her, and she Warp Digivolved again to Manticoramon!! She healed Lilymon, and then, with Paladin Lilymon, they give Vamdemon the worst punishing of his life. Meanwhile, as Grand Okuwamon held the Dominion off, Masato and Bonnie brainstormed, and for the first time since I met her, Bonnie was a nice person. She removed one of Sirenamon's shoulder plates off and used as a bowl to hold the super cold 'blood' of Neo Spheremon in an attempt to slow Sea Lilymon's bleeding, and it works. In another brainstorm, she gets the idea of boiling Neo Spheremon, a great idea, and Meramon Warp Digivolves to Boltmon. He wails away at him, exhausting the ball bearing from heat. Next thing you know, Attorneymon arrives, with Wicked Lilymon and Jormungamon with him. Grand Okuwamon defeated Wicked Lilymon, and Paladin Lilymon was able to weaken up Attorneymon. As Araiya evacuated us, Manticoramon turned and stopped any chance of pursuit by Attorneymon with her super destructive Y Force. After returning, we had the luck of our own resident doc Jou being home to save Sea Lilymon, who we couldn't safely transport to a hospital. We came out empty-handed, but we each grew just a little.....  
  
Ten hours later: Jou comes out of Lewis's kitchen. Masato asks to him, "Grandfather, will she be alright?" Jou says, "Well, the wound was deep and there were signs of irradiation, but the only way to tell now is when she wakes up. In the kitchen, lying there on the table covered in sheets is Sea Lilymon, the 'stolen' EKG recording her pulse. In her mind the thought, "Why can't I remember?" runs through her mind. Then she thinks, "I have to remember, remember the beginning...." Flashes of memories of her fight with Neo Spheremon and Neo Apocalymon go through her mind. She asks, "Why do I hate Neo Spheremon so much? The mere mention of his name is enough to make my blood boil, but I can't remember why.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
"I remember the day my digiegg unlocked for the first time. The moon was a happier place then. I mean, the Darkside Wars were over, and we were in a golden age. I was a wild one; so playful I even made my own friends tired. As we got older and more evolved, we were taught about the Darkside Wars and the arts. One of the horror stories told was of a weapons made that could obliterate digimon, not format, obliterate. It was during these years I met Master Raijinmon, and one of his students, a young Urchinmon at the time. He was a part of the Citadel.... Strange, that seemed so familiar. Am I actually remembering? If I am, I must continue." She watches herself as Lotusmon talk to Urchinmon. Lotusmon says, "Oh, hey!! I never saw you around. Who are you?" Urchinmon goes, "I'm Urchinmon. I live at the Citadel. Master Raijinmon is training me so that one day I could serve in the Royal Lunar Guard. I must go. He does not like those who are late." He floats off. Sea Lilymon returns to her narration, "I was intrigued by this Citadel and Urchinmon, that I had to follow. When I got there, I was in awe of all the neat stuff they got to do, but then...." Raijinmon bellows, "What are you doing here? You aren't a student here. Go on, get!!" Lotusmon asks back, "But I would like to learn here..." Raijinmon looked mad, but then looked her over. "Hmmmm........ We never had a female cadet before. None of them ever wanted to join.... You have good upper arm muscle structure, but the legs need work. Who are you, girl?" Lotusmon answers with her name. Raijinmon answers, "Well then, Lotusmon, it has never been my policy to turn away those who wanted to learn and train, but you must live under my rules. Now, are you willing to do that?" Lotusmon nods. Sea Lilymon narrates, "Those rules are one of the few things I still remember as clear as day...  
  
1. Never use your knowledge to harm the innocent.  
2. Never provoke fights with normal bystanders.  
3. Defense first, then offense.  
4. Know the land, the water, and the sky. These will help you in real combat.  
5. The needs of the many outweight the needs of the few, or one.  
6. Never torture or butcher. Even your worst foe is entitled to an honorable defeat.  
7. Do not let yourself be driven on emotions alone. Hold them in your heart, and fight with both mind and heart.  
  
Those rules still linger with me. For the next year, I lived by those rules as though they were law. Things seem fuzzy around this point, but something major happened to me...."  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
On the Dominion station, Lance laid in his bed, eyes wide open. Virusmon comes in with food. "Sirr..... Virusmon here with food.... Boss??" He puts the food down and looks at him and says again, "Boss.... You hear Virusmon?" No response. Virusmon starts to shake him, and nothing. "Virusmon need medic!!" In minutes, Evamon and two Mamemon rush in. Evamon says, "I feared this. I guess that glitch reading of him having been in 11 years of REM sleep was no glitch. He must be in some sort of catatonic shock. Let's get him to the infirmary!!" The Mamemon pick him up and carry him away.  
In her chambers, Malachimon still can't sleep. "I need answers, and I only know one place to get them." She gets up, gets dressed, and takes a PDP with her. "Digiport open!!" She goes through the port.  
A light glows outside Lewis's house. Sakiko says shooting out of her bed, "Time to steal the paper already?" She looks at her clock, which says 4:18 AM. "Lewis never said anything about a 4:18 sunrise..." She looks out her window. "No, wait, that's a digiport...." Outside, Malachimon says, "Well, this is the GPS location General Stefan gave us. Sakiko sneaks by Miyako and Bonnie's dad, who were talking computer talk, by Izzy, who was analyzing the metal substance, and then by Jou, who was checking Sea Lilymon's vitals. Sakiko slowly opened and came out of the door. "Where did it come from though?" Sakiko wonders. Sitting atop Miyako's corvette gazing at the stars is Malachimon. Malachimon says, "Aren't they pretty, I mean once you get away from city lights." Sakiko goes, "Hikari, is that you?" Then she gets a good look at her. "Stay away from me Malachimon." Malachimon looks surprised. Sakiko runs at her, but Malachimon grabs her wrists and stops her. Sakiko says, "You're so.... warm." Malachimon laughs childishly and says, "What did you expect, silly?" Sakiko has a confused look as Malachimon let go. Sakiko answers her, "Well, I mean, all the evil digimon I met so far have felt the same or cooler, but you are so warm, I mean, not fever warm, nice warm." She looks at her. "Ken is right. You look just like her." Malachimon says, "Who?" Sakiko answers, "Hikari, Hikari Yagami, one of the Digidestined." Malachimon says, "I remember her. She is so much like me, but how? I could feel the same energies flow between herself and me. It's like, we're linked somehow." A flashback to when she healed Lewis's mind and she saw Hikari played in her mind. Sakiko sees her latticed metal glove on her left hand. "That looks just like the Crest of Light, but the Crest of Light is pink." Malachimon into her hand at the glove and says, "So this is what this rune is, the Crest of Light." She looks up at the moon. "Just to be sure... I never asked what your name was. What is it?" Sakiko answers her. "Okay, Sakiko. I have to know something. What do you know about Lance Fallon?" Sakiko says, "Well, this is mostly what Lewis and Lilymon have told me, but they say that now they think of it, you met him before." Malachimon answers, "I did save his life twice, once from a group of hoodlums who would have beat him to death, and a year later from hired hitmen sent by a rival company. I was hoping to know what his life was like before that, and before he permanently joined my forces in 2039." Sakiko recalls all Lilymon told Lily about Holly. "Well, according to what they say, he didn't start acting weird until September of 2034, and shortly after Holly said he had gotten this tattoo, and it was an angel holding a red gem. He started to buff out, and he locked himself in his offices and diverted resources to a secret project. Holly broke in trying to find him and found a nearly complete suit of armor like the one he wears now. Two weeks later, on December 24th, after leaving a Christmas party, he, and what said were three digimon, mercilessly attacked. They said it was almost a miracle they delivered Lily alive, because almost all the blows dealt to her were done to her mid-section, where she was carrying Lily." Malachimon says, "It seems as though they wanted Holly to have a miscarriage, not kill Holly." Sakiko says, "That's what Lilymon said!!!" Malachimon said, "You said the tattoo he had had a red gem design held by an angel, the angel on his upper back, and the gem on his neck. Strange thing, I saw it, and the gem design wasn't there. There were four holes in his neck. When he woke up, he claimed not to remember the last 11 years, and said it was a dream, but when told the truth, he went literally hysterical and insane screaming that it wasn't a dream and he killed Holly." Sakiko responds, "I remember seeing something get blasted off his neck during our last fight, then he passed out. Izzy also said he found a circular device with a gem design on the outside filled with red tape and had four clamps." Malachimon is stunned. "You said 'Red Tape,' didn't you?" Sakiko says, "Uh, yes I did." Malachimon looks depressed and sighs, "Why didn't I trust my instincts? I have good reason to believe that he has a hand in this." Sakiko says, "Try a whole body, and then some. He also attempted to have us all eradicated in the Android city." Malachimon says, "I'm confused. Attorneymon is wicked as can be, but yet, I have a part of me that respects and adores him for sparking life into my inert DNA and creating me." Sakiko enquires, "Malachimon, why do you attack the two worlds?" Malachimon looks into the brightening sky and answers her, "I don't know. I honestly don't know. It's like, a buried instinct, this unyielding need that haunts me like how addictions haunt drug abusers. It's like I have to conquer everything, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt anyone, and I want peace. That's why I order that a 'No-Kill' policy be used. No one is allowed to kill anyone, but I find Attorneymon continuously defies that order and has tried to kill all of you." She looks up. "The sun is rising. We've been talking all morning. I have to leave. The guard will begin to panic and ravage the countryside for me." Sakiko asks, "One last thing. Why do you want revenge?" Malachimon says, "Well, as Attorneymon and Skull Satamon have told me, my father was a noble type, and the Digidestined, acting like vigilantes, obliterated him. I want them to atone for that crime, but I have no wish to hurt you or any of the others." She opens the digiport. Sakiko calls to her just before she enters, "If Attorneymon was lying about Lance and lying about how he handles us, then is it possible he's been lying about that too." Malachimon says, "That's... something I'll have to check." She starts to cry. Sakiko says one more thing. "By the way, if you had the father's set of DNA, then wouldn't you be a boy digimon?" Malachimon walks back. "What are you saying?" Sakiko says, "Well, learning about heredity in school, if there is only one set of DNA, the only ways to produce a living form is through asexual reproduction and cloning, and that would mean you'd have a Y chromosome, making you a boy, but you are a girl. Girls have two X chromosomes." A message comes to Malachimon's PDP. It's Safiirumon. "Queen Malachimon, there is something we must discuss." Malachimon acknowledges and says to Malachimon, "Then where did my X chromosome come from?" And leaves through the port. Sakiko goes blank thinking, then stops and says, "The paper!!" She runs next door and swipes it.  
Back inside, Masato is awake and asks Jou, "How is Sea Lilymon doing?" Jou says, "No change." Lewis walks in, dark rings under his eyes, goes, gets a thing coffee, throws a whole 5 pound container into a blender, and throws in a cup of water. He blends it up, then just takes the whole blender and holds it over his head, the tar-like goo slowly sliding to his mouth. It lands in, and he starts... chewing, yes, chewing the coffee. He leaves just as calmly as he entered, but then a sudden "Yahhhhhhhhhh-Hooooooo!!!!!" comes from Lewis outside. Jou says, "I haven't seen him go upstairs since two days ago. Wonder what he's doing?"  
Everything goes back to Sea Lilymon.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
"What is this fuzzy part? Is it something important, for it seems to last up until I joined the Resistance when Lucimon took the moon. Wait, I think it's beginning to clear... It has to do with the events one year into my training...." She sees a digimon come and take her with them. "They said something, and I know it's important...." She is in a hovering car with a guard and another digimon in a white smock. They said to me, "We finally found the princess, intact and safe!!" "Princess?! This makes no sense.... unless...." A flashback shows her looking at a giant picture with two digimon, one of which fit the bizarre nature of Lunar digimon, with crystal skin and a head that looked like the moon and sun fused together, but the other didn't fit. It didn't seem like it was a Lunar digimon at all. "Could I have been 'conceived?'" She looks at it. "The one on the left is a digimon I remember being called Tsukitaiyomon. I believe he was my father, but this one.... Oh my...." She looks at it and sees Sirenamon with him, wearing royal attire in place of her armor, marked with the same double crescent design that is on her spear. "It's so hard to believe, but it would account for me being a half plant/half water digimon, why I didn't have Lunar elemental powers like other Lunar digimon, and why there is only one of me. Still, it's so hard to digest." She watches memories of them trying to make her more 'noble.' "I remember now that Urchinmon, who by then had became Leviathamon, his Ultimate form, would fly up and help me sneak away to the Citadel to continue training under Master Raijinmon. By the third year, he said I had mastered hand-to-hand combat and was ready for weapons. I excelled with hefty battle axes and agile spears..." She thinks about her spear. "Must be in the blood. On the day of my graduation, the palace guards caught me and Tsukitaiyomon, my, well, I guess I should use the term, 'father,' ordered me to stay away from there. Then it happened...."  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
Jou yells, "Her heart rate is jumping, and I don't have any way of slowing it!!" Masato yells, "Do something!!" Ken goes, "Pressure is 210 over 150!! It's as though something is terrifying her!!" She starts to convulse.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
"Oh god no!!" Sea Lilymon's thoughts scream as she watches Neo Spheremon fly from the Dark Side of the Moon. "This is why. This is why I hate him...." Neo Spheremon single-handed levels the city with his Perfect Sphere attack. She watches Leviathamon slammed into a guard tower. The automatic turrets fire on Neo Spheremon, but to no avail. "Father... Yelled to Raijinmon and Leviathamon to flee with me and tell others of what happened here. They took me and flew as fast as they could, to cover. Neo Spheremon left everything in ruins, and moved on like nothing happened. Raijinmon came out of the forest to see the devastation, and I rode on his back. In the wreckage was... Sirenamon. She talked to us with her last bit of strength..." Sirenamon says to Raijinmon, "Raijin... He used the fabled weapon of legend.... He obliterated the king. I soon will decompile back to data, but I will be reborn on my native Digital World, not here, and I will have no way to return here. I may not even remember any of this, so raise Lotusmon so she can stop Neo Spheremon." She points to the Digital World in the sky, then dissolves. "Such a traumatic event, I could see why I would block it out, but I still have holes and fuzzy places. What are they?"  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
Ken says, "This is odd. Her vitals just went back to normal." Sea Lilymon slowly regains consciousness. Masato jumps on her and hugs her and begins to cry. "Don't worry us like that anymore, Sea Lilymon!!" Sea Lilymon holds her, but then realizes a problem. "Anyone got a shirt or something. I'd kinda like to remove this sheet. It's hot." Masato runs over and hands her the tank top she normally wears, cleaned and sewn up. "I washed out the stains, and Keiko sewed up the hole." She puts on the shirt. She turns and attempts to stand on her fin, but falls in pain. Jou says, "Where are you going? No flying or.... uh, hopping for 72 hours." Sea Lilymon asks, "What am I supposed to do then?" Iori comes in, and then says, "I couldn't help overhearing your problem. I have a solution." He goes to his room, given to him by Lewis of course, and brings out painting equipment and enough water to clean her stuff for the duration. "I always find painting a way to pass the time and soothe my tensions, not to mention be creative." Everyone leaves, and Jou hauls the EKG out. "Okay... I've never painted before, but I guess since I'm here and it's here I might as well." She starts painting away.  
12 hours later: In the living room, everyone has gathered except the Andromons and Lewis. Tetsuo says, "We've all been called here to report new information, and to introduce Bonnie's father, Benjamin Franklin Pierce-Winchester." Oswald goes, "I know that name from somewhere..." He hums the M*A*S*H theme as he thinks. "Must be by mistake. Nevermind." Tetsuo sees a giant truck loaded in Chromadigizoid metal and titanium alloy back into the yard. "Maybe we should talk over here, where everyone can see me and the other speakers." He moves away from the window, where there is a clear view of the truck backing into the backyard. They start moving the metal and it makes tons of clanking. Tetsuo says, "I have to get my slides..." He runs outside and says to Zenmon, "Turn it up to 11!!" Zenmon cranks up giant speakers to the max and blaring heavy metal music plays. Tetsuo runs back in wearing an earpiece and carrying notecards. Araiya asks, "What happened to slides, Tetsuo?" Lewis says on a mike in the hangar, "Tell her you forgot them and someone else should go ahead." Tetsuo recites Lewis's words. Izzy goes up. "Well, I'd like to announce that first off, with the help of Bonnie, Miyako, Yolei, Takeru, Ken, and after some explanation, Bonnie's dad, helped to develop a new analyzer program on this new state of the art laptop, with link-up modules for the D-3, EDI, and WCEDI, a pre-existing database of all other digimon scanned, and all their levels, as well as a counter that records all previous scans of that exact digimon. For instance, take the Yokomon. It can distinguish Sora's Yokomon from other Yokomon by their unique features. The best thing is, this program, and the laptop, are upgradeable. Where is all that heavy metal coming from?" Lewis says, "Say that the new neighbors are annoying jackasses." Tetsuo repeats his words and gets smacked by Araiya. Izzy looks at him oddly, then continues. "Another thing I found out is what this substance is. It's Gallium, yet somehow a million times stronger and somehow supercooled to temperatures of -30 degrees Fahrenheit, but if you look at it on the microscopic level, it contains biological elements, like red... well, um, silver blood cells and T-cells, antibodies, proteins, and water. If I didn't know better, I'd say this is a sample of Neo Spheremon's blood." Miyako gets up. "Is it just me, or is the house vibrating?" A crane comes up and lowers the metal into the hangar. Lewis says, "Say to them, 'You know them tremors. They always come out of nowhere to bite us in the ass.'" Tetsuo repeats Lewis just to get slapped again by Araiya. Miyako looks at them and then says, "Well, after yesterday, we can rule out this area. Now Mai gave us the map, and I feel the next best place to go is this area right here." She points to a desert area. Lily says, "Okay, why the desert?" Miyako says, "I know the Digital World, and for some odd reason, everything we need is always in some obscure desert of no return, or wasteland of death, or graveyard of doom. I figure what's the most dangerous, vile, decrepit, festering, toxic, horrid, decaying, nauseating, foul, enemy-infested, rotting cesspool of a hellhole in the Digital World, and my algorithm pinpointed this spot to a square inch. Your digimon HAS to be here!!" Masato answers sarcastically, "Goody." Mimi says, "I still can't get over the fact she made a program to search out the lowliest dives and cesspools." Miyako says, "Well, after the Dominion blew my company's HQ, I've had a lot more free time on my hands until I can get the chain running again. Is that music getting on your nerves?" Veemon says, "It sounds like they're playing 'Panama' by Van Halen over and over again." Hikari says, "That song was always annoying!!!" Armajimon yells, "I'm about ready to go over and open up a can of whoop ass on those punks' candy asses!!" Iori's eyes get big. Iori says, "Apparently Armajimon doesn't like Van Halen." Zenmon is outside, trying to figure out the controls to the sound system. Gabumon says, "Now it seems like they are playing with the sound and bass." The last load of metal is lowered. Lewis turns off the mike and yells, "Pack it up!!" The trucks fly from there, and Zenmon turns off the music. Armajimon is smiling and goes, "Better. Now, let's all have prune juice and carry on!!" Iori thinks, "When the fighting stops in the real world, sign Armajimon up for anger management seminars." Sakiko stands up. "I have an announcement." Miyako goes, "Okay then, Sakiko, more power to ya." Early this morning, I talked with someone." Romeo goes, "Don't we all!!" "Well, this person is of far importance in the Dominion." Lilymon goes, "Who is this? An informant, a double-agent?" Sakiko, "Nothing of the sort. I talked to Malachimon herself, right outside, on Miyako's corvette." Scarletmon asked, "Why didn't you call us to melt that witch?" Sakiko said, "I was, but then I saw how kind and gentle she was. In fact, at first, I mistook her for Hikari." Ken says, "That's because they look alike." Sakiko says, "No, even more than that. Even their personalities are the same. It was like talking to Hikari. In fact, you know that glove thing she wears on her left hand, well it has the Crest of Light emblazoned in it, except this one was black." Taichi says, "Are you crazy? No one is supposed to sit around with the leader of the organization that you fight. She could have set a trap or killed you personally!!" Sakiko answers, "I sat with her through the early morning hours talking with her, and thanks to her, I know what the Red Gem device is now. It's a means to control humans by placing their real conscious in REM sleep and substituting it with a programmed persona and commands." Ken says, "She told you how she made it?" Sakiko retorts, "She didn't know of the device until I told her, and then she told me about Lance's tattoo. The red gem on the neck the angel was supposedly holding in it was gone. When he 'woke up,' he went insane went guilt." Bonnie goes, "And how did you two figure it out?" Sakiko goes, "When I mentioned red tape in the device, she told me about what he claimed to see before he entered his dream. She said that he saw Attorneymon with a red gem. Also, the Red Gem has four clamps. He has four holes in his back, exactly the same sizes and places of where the gem was." Lewis, hearing this from Tetsuo's earpiece, stops what he is doing and says, "This puts a new light on things." Sakiko continues with their talk, and then says, "And so I believe Attorneymon is playing Malachimon for a fool, toying with her kindness, virtue, and her uncontrollable latent evil instinct." Daisuke goes, "Could you stop using big words like latent and virtue? I don't get it." Lilymon goes, "Now that I can believe." Mimi says, "Well, I can too, and I can believe everything Sakiko just told us." Takeru goes, "How!! She's a being of evil!!" Mimi says, "Takeru, you have to listen and give the benefit of the doubt. I have reason to believe her earnestly." Daisuke goes, "Stop it with the big words!!" Mimi continues, "Well, remember she was thrown into me in our first encounter? Everyone else has forgotten, but something I gained was that depending on my form, if I touch you and can hold on, I can read the mind of the person or digimon I touch. I saw into her mind, and the digimon Sakiko described is the same. She honestly did not know that it was Lance who attacked Holly. She even though her supposed father was this hero who made one little foul up, and we gang banged him like vigilantes. Attorneymon told this story to her, of course. In reality, I can sense half of her origin is extremely pure evil, and the other half the total opposite, pure good." Lily is lying on the couch crying. Lilymon holds her and asks, "What's wrong?" Lily sobs, "I used to know who did what, and how the world works, then I enter this, the world of the Digidestined. Again, after some time, I learned friend from foe, but now, I'm so mad, but I have nothing to be mad about. It's also so sad at the same time, Malachimon being Attorneymon's little gullible puppet." Bonnie has a sad look. "It's clever, but so, so mean, and wrong.... There would have been a time, a week or so ago I guess, that I would have toasted Attorneymon's ingenuity..." Daisuke goes, "What's with you guys and big words?!" Bonnie yells, "Shut the hell up!! I'm trying to make a point!!" She continues. "But I mean, we have to stop this. We have to save her from herself." Taichi says, "Yes, but we have to get some rest, and we still have to find Lily's digimon. Without it, I don't think we have a way of stopping Attorneymon without pulling the Omega Triad from retirement." Sora says, "Let's rest for the rest of the week and then they can go to those coordinates Saturday." Everyone goes up, and Lilymon continues to hold Lily in her lap. Lewis, in the hangar, goes, "You guys can carry on. I have a granddaughter who needs me." Araiya's Andromon says, "Sure. He thinks we have inexhaustible power systems. At least if I worked in a Chinese factory making tennis shoes I would be payed for my services." Jun's Andromon goes, "This is an important project. If we get this up and running, we will a new means of travel!!" He goes back to welding.  
Upstairs, Lewis walks by a room with Bonnie and her father. Benjamin says to Bonnie, "Excellent sob story. Federal inspections are tightening again and I need you to keep some of this data I found lying around in some file cabinets and secured hard drives." Bonnie says, "I thought you said your days of corporate espionage and sabotage, hacking, con jobs and embezzlement were over. Besides, that wasn't a sob story. That's how I really feel. It's a little thing called 'truth.' Using my knowledge for general good instead of helping you crash the competitions' Ethernet systems and siphoning accounts felt good and I felt like I was doing something for once other than break the law." Benjamin says, "What the hell have they done to you?! You've gone soft on me." Bonnie says, "Well, if you consider using my knowledge to save that digimon's life on that kitchen table and helping to potentially save an estimated 28 billion lives on two worlds and a moon going soft, well more power to me." She storms out, but as she does, he plants a disc on her. Benjamin mutters, "You'll do my dirty work whether you like it or not."  
On the station, Malachimon rushes to the infirmary. "What's wrong?" Evamon answers, "Some sort of shock.... It's like a cross of shellshock and catatonic schizophrenia, but there are no chemical imbalances, but he's still dead to the waking world." Malachimon goes, "His guilt did this to him. Evamon, I want you to construct a means for me to reach him. If I can't reach him in the waking world, I'll reach him in his mind."  
72 hours later: Daisuke is watching COPS, which has now gone international and interdimensional. Jou goes into the kitchen. Bonnie is at the computer. "What's this?" She puts the CD in records for Miyako's business show up. Miyako walks in on her and says, "Why you little!! You were going to siphon money from me!! Don't lie!! I know you!!" Out the back, Benjamin uses a sled to go down the house and runs away. Lewis comes in for a drink. Jou goes to Sea Lilymon, who is strangely yet to de-digivolve. Jou goes, "You're free to go now... Oh my..." He looks at the portrait. Sea Lilymon says, "I have no idea who it is, just her face just kept flashing in my mind." Jou goes, "Sea Lilymon, you have no idea who that is?" She goes, "I have no idea, but I feel like I knew her." Jou says, "That's my mom."  
"Are Attorneymon's plans unraveling? Is Malachimon finding the truth she so seeks? What damage has been done by Benjamin's disc? How did Sea Lilymon know what Jou's mom looked like and why hasn't she de-digivolved? What is Lewis's secret project? Find out the answers to these questions in Bloodline: Chapter 6 - War of the Sun Gods!!" 


	6. War of the Sun Gods

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 6: War of the Sun Gods  
  
Prologue: Sakiko recounts, "Jou finally finished his operation, and all Masato and Jou could do is wait. Sea Lilymon saw deep into herself and her memories as she slept in a coma-like state. She saw memories of when she was fresh and her 'youth.' She also remembered her lineage and why she hates Neo Spheremon so much. In her sleep, my sleep was startled when a digiport opened outside. I decided to sneak out to investigate, not wanting to worry anyone over nothing. I went out and saw Malachimon looking at the stars. At first I was about to scream my guts out, but I felt this warmth and kindness that I never felt before. We talked for hours, and discussed Lance, when we came to the realization that Lance was someone's pawn at the time of the crime, until control of the evil Red Gem. At sunrise, she left, receiving a message from Safiirumon. Sea Lilymon then recalled more of her past, including a weird painting of two digimon, one of which was Sirenamon. After watching the horror of Neo Spheremon's destruction, she finally woke up. Unable to leave the table from her injuries, Iori gave her some painting equipment to pass the 72-hour period she would have to stay there. Lewis was still working on his secret project when Koushiro and Miyako called a meeting of the whole. Lewis had Tetsuo help him drag out the meeting and drown out the sound of what I think were trucks filled with metal and a crane. Koushiro told us he had compiled a new Digimon Analyzer with cool new abilities, and found the silver metallic substance that was all over Sirenamon and saved Sea Lilymon's life was Neo Spheremon's blood. I revealed what I learned from Malachimon, and there was doubt and suspicion, except from Mimi. She believed me completely. The news upset Lily and made her mad. After the meeting, Bonnie's father tried to unload stolen corporate data on Bonnie, hoping she could guard it or fence it to his company, but she utterly refused, saying that watching this war firsthand has made her a changed person. He let her leave but slipped the disc on her anyway. Three days later, she found it and ran the program file, which had data on many companies, including Miyako's. Miyako caught her and became infuriated. At the same time, Jou went into the kitchen to check on Sea Lilymon and finds she has finished her painting. Sea Lilymon claims she doesn't know why she painted the person she did, but that person was Jou's mother... What does it all mean?"  
  
Jou looks at the picture more. "You painted her exactly, to every detail. How?" Sea Lilymon sits there and says, "Like I said, I don't know." Jou says, "What few pictures we do have of are with my dad and Shin. I have this wallet picture, and that's it." He shows her the picture. She goes, "Why have I heard the name Shin before?"  
Daisuke sits there watching COPS. He says, "Hey, cool!! They're doing an episode in Tokyo!! It's gotten a lot better since they air it live in the city they film in!!" He watches intently as they nab some Yakuza dirtbags. The cop goes, "These Fujisaba family made men have had it coming, but we couldn't pin anything on them until tonight. I'm just glad they are off the streets and the area is safe for your average citizen." The paddy wagon drives off, and then the cop gets a dispatch. Daisuke says, "Why is that address familiar?" A scene shows the address on Lewis's mailbox. Cops swarm the area. Daisuke sits there and says, "What loser builds a triangular house?" A spotlight hits the house. "Stupid neighbor people and their flood lights." Lilymon walks into the light, stops, and stares idiotically as though a deer. They use a battering ram and charge, but just as they do, Agumon opens the door. The battering ram floors him, and they run in over him before realizing what happened. "Rodney King, Rodney King!!" He yells. They rush in and immediately grab Miyako and Bonnie. "You are under arrest. You have the right to.... Wait, this isn't America... Cane 'em!!" He gives them two good whacks, then a blow to the head knocks them out. The cop outside with the camera. "Yeah, we've been surveying this house with help from Interpol, after learning that the hacker Benjamin Franklin Pierce-Winchester had come here, where his daughter, who we have on good information that he has been training to be his accomplice, has been living for the last month. We almost didn't notice the trade off, but we able to see it, and when she accessed the program, we knew it was time to bust them. Besides, we wanted to know what the hell was with all the trucks hauling titanium alloy and the blaring repeating sound of 'Panama' by Van Halen. The paper trail was kinda messy for the hacker, but it said Mrs. Inoue commissioned him to get dirt on her rivals and then have access to their bank accounts. They'll be sent to the city jail, then transferred to The Hague to await trial." Bonnie mutters under her breath, "Good one, dad." Miyako was thrashing and screaming, "What's going on?" They throw them into a squad car. Daisuke comes out the door and goes, "Hey, turn that flood li...." He sees the cops, the camera, and then looks in the window at the TV. "Hey, I'm on COPS!! Lookee me mom, I'm on COPS!!" One of the cops says, "Sir, would you stop that? You're making a scene." Araiya comments, "There are squad cars all down this road with their lights on, cops everywhere, and they're telling Daisuke to stop making a scene. Typical cops."  
The cops finish their search and confiscate Koushiro's computer and then leave. Koushiro falls to his knees and screams, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Veemon says, "It's only a computer. You can buy others." Koushiro grabs him by the neck like Homer grabs Bart, "Why you little!! I worked long and hard making that my own. Now they're going to strip it down or format it after their trial!!" Tentomon goes, "I thought we went through this." Biyomon adds, "Yeah, Koushiro, I thought your computer addiction days were over? Now let Veemon go and let's talk about it." Veemon goes, "I can't feel my toes." Agumon goes, "Stop your whining. You didn't get hit by a battering ram then trampled by a whole SWAT team. I have owies all over." Koushiro says, "It was like a work of art. How do you think Michelangelo would react if someone took his 'David' and smashed it. What if Leonardo had his 'Mona Lisa' torched? How would you feel if you were Einstein and you watched some dimwit act like he read your notes on relativity, then use it as toilet paper?!! I toiled over that computer, and it was my Magnum Opus!!" Daisuke goes, "Uh, dude, I don't remember Veemon being purple." Koushiro lets go of him. Veemon thinks, "Have Koushiro signed up for stress and anger management seminars." Koushiro looks at him and says, "Sorry there."  
In the hangar, completely unaware of what just happened, Lewis says, "It's complete!!" The Andromon say very slowly, "Caaaannnn weeee gggoooo offff-llliiinnnnneeeeeee nnnooooowwwww??" Lewis goes, "Knock yourselves out." They jack into an outlet and fall asleep. "Never seen Andromon sleep like that before." Scarletmon, down there with them says, "Well, an Andromon has never gone that long without re-energizing or resting before.... Lewis?" He fell over asleep. She says, "I guess not even Lewis can stay up 192 hours straight without paying some sort of price." She leaves, the lights dimmed.  
The Next Day: Miyako and Bonnie wake to hear, "The Grand Jury indicted you. You're going to the Hague!!" Miyako goes, "The Hague?" The guard says, "Yep, the Hague, Netherlands. There are so many international crimes here that we figured it'd be best left in the hands of the International Court of Justice." Bonnie goes, "That must be some damning evidence they got." The guards take them and go to the airfield after issuing them uniforms, where a jet awaits them. They check them out, and load them up in shackles. Miyako goes, "How humiliating that cavity search was...." Bonnie goes, "You had a cavity search?" Miyako goes, "I guess all we can do now is sit back and wait. I mean, surely we've been framed, or I should say, I was, you thieving bi.... The warden tells her to shut up. Finally, the jet takes off.  
After breakfast, Lewis reads the stolen paper. "Hey, because of the combined efforts of the Japanese National Defense Force, the US Military, and us, the fighting is over in Tokyo!! They say that they still won't allow people home just yet, since they are cleaning out the area of debris, but schools re-open Monday." Romeo goes, "An escape from this dull place." Keiko says, "It'll help fight some of this cabin fever." Yuuji goes, "Yay school." Jun adds, "Screw school. In a way, I'd rather be with Bonnie & Miyako and help them win their freedom, and then kick some Dominion butt!!" Tetsuo goes, "Whatever." Lewis thinks, "And so it begins.... I'm wearing him down." A look of scheming and pure evil comes over his face. Sakiko goes, "We need to focus on today for now..." Lewis interrupts," Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" His evil laugh echoing throughout the kitchen. Everyone looks at him. Araiya goes, "Well, if you're that happy over schools opening, why don't you go back to one. Maybe then you could to be a normal upright citizen." Ardillamon goes, "He scares me." Ryo answers, "I know. He scares me too." Sakiko returns, "Rrrrriiight..... Where were we? Oh, who's gonna go with Lily. I know I am." Ken says, "I figured it out this way. The main group, with Lily in command, will go first, and then, a smaller group, or a bail-out group, consisting of 3 new kids and 2 of us old timers, will be ready to assist in the case that the main group is overwhelmed. I figured out a system. Today, Romeo, Masato, and Tetsuo will stay here. Their old Digidestined counterpart will be... er... Yamato." Yamato goes, "Man, since the fighting was over I was hoping to get some rehearsing in." "Lewis?" Lewis answers, halfway out the door with Andromon, "Uh, I'm going to hunt down Bonnie's dad real quick. I think he has something to do with their arrests. I'm taking Andromon with me." "Taichi?" Taichi goes, "Sorry, police brutality." Agumon takes a cell phone and goes, "Hi, I was wondering if I could have your legal services, Mr. Darden is it?" Daisuke waves his hands and goes 'Oohh!! Oohhh!!' like a monkey. Ken ignores this and asks Sora. "Sorry, I'm going on patrol and clean out the town." He turns to Yolei, who is putting on a red wig. "Uh, someone's got to keep Miyako's Board of Directors in check." Ken goes, "Is it just me, or does it seem everyone is either too injured, incarcerated, or just got something else to do?" Daisuke starts grunting. Ken answers, "How about you, Dai?" Daisuke stops to think, then goes, "Yeah. Why not? I wanna show that Attorneymon who's boss!!" Ken thinks, "I'm worried to let him go out unsupervised. I mean, he is a diagnosed schizophrenic. I think I'll accompany him." Ken says, "Okay, today I'll help you too, Daisuke." Daisuke answers, "The more, the merrier!!" Lily says, "Well, now that whole mess is over, I guess we can go." She holds her digivice to the sky and calls, "Digiport Open!!" The digiport opens around them, then envelops them.  
As normal, their clothes change except for Lily and Keiko. Ryo was dressed in a baggy tye-dye shirt, shorts, and sandals. Keiko says, "Is it just me, or is that a marijuana leaf on that shirt?" Lily says, "Uh... no. It's just a green area." Ryo says, "This isn't my style. I never am this casual." Yuuji thinks, "Tell me about it, worrywart." Lily says, "Who knows, the clothes we wear reflect our sub-conscious. Maybe in reality, you just to break loose and relax for a change." Sakiko looks ahead. She sees three pyramids, with pipelines connecting them all, the largest surrounded by a marsh and upside-down. Jun goes, "A tropical swamp in a desert. Now I've seen it all." Sakiko goes, "I got to talk to someone about what determines these clothes. I don't think a multi thousand dollar evening is the best thing to wear trudging through a quagmire." Yuuji goes, "I wouldn't know. All I know is that it would cost a lot of money to clean it." Lily says, "Well, we're not going to do anything talking, so let's go. Jun and me will take the left pyramid. Keiko and Ryo, you get the right one, and Yuuji and Sakiko, cross the moat, and try not to fall in. Yuuji's right. It would cost a fortune to clean these clothes." Ardillamon says, "What about that sphinx?" Lily says, "Okay, if we don't turn up anything, we'll meet at it, look in, then go home. Now, let's move out!!" Sirenamon goes, "What about me? How will I get across?" Jun goes, "Swim, of course. That's what you do best." She asks, "Couldn't I just ride Gryphonmon too?" Gryphonmon exclaims, "Uh… No." Sirenamon begs, "Why?" Gryphonmon tells her, "You can swim. They can't. Besides, I only got enough back for two people to sit on." Lily and Jun go to the left, Keiko and Ryo go right. Sakiko and Yuuji jump on Gryphonmon and fly over the marsh. "Sure, don't worry about me smelling like the swamp thing." Sirenamon takes a whiff of the marsh. "Oh, geez!! I'm gonna have to bathe in 20 gallons of tomato juice to get that stink off me." She looks to see the others are well gone. "Well, I guess the sooner I do this, the sooner it'll be over. I feel embarrassed." She jumps into the water speeds through the water. As she nears the other side, she hears a voice muttering in the distance. "Stupid swamp!! Where did this come from? I'm getting soaking wet and I smell like unwashed gym socks. I'm gonna find the punk who put this here and show them who the king is, uh-huh!!" Sirenamon goes, "I think I'll leave him alone. Seems like he's mad enough. Right now I just want to get out as soon as I can." She speeds along and gets up on land, skidding across it. Moments later, Gryphonmon lands. Yuuji begins to gag at the smell. Gryphonmon reverts to Scarletmon and asks, "What's in that swamp?" Sakiko goes, "I don't know, but this is one oasis I'd never want to see, or smell, again." She gags at the smell. Even Sirenamon gags at herself. Sakiko goes, "Let's breath through our mouths, people." They go on to the pyramid.   
Lily and Jun reach their pyramid, but see no entrance. Jun goes, "Andromon, anything?" Andromon responds to her, "My scans show an abnormality on the left wall, but no door." Lily says, "Let's see this abnormality." They go over to what looks like normal wall. Jun asks, "Okay, and the abnormality?" Andromon says, "I do not know. My scanners cannot tell precisely what it is." Jun gets mad. "Dammit, where's the...." She slams her fists into the wall, and goes right through it. "...Door." Lily pops her head. "I'll be, you found the door." Jun grins embarrassed, "See, I knew it was the door."   
On the other side, Keiko and Ryo look about. Keiko, "I just don't see a way in." Ryo, "It's useless." Ardillamon, "Stop talking like that. It's a real downer. If life doesn't provide a door, make one." He glides over to the wall.  
  
"Bucktooth Saw!!"  
  
He gnaws through the stone and makes an entrance in the shape of Mr. Peanut. "Sorry. Can't help it if I got peanuts on the brain. Mmmm.... Peanuts...." He goes into a Homer-style trance, drooling. Keiko goes, "Okay, let's go in." They all go in. Ryo goes, "Okay, we need some light." Keiko fiddles around looking for something. "Wish I brought a flashlight or a lighter... Wait, maybe there's something on my digivice I can use." She messes around with the WCEDI and unknowingly turns on a feature that makes her digivice glow from the circular orb on her digivice. "First I find out this thing doubles as a morningstar, and now I find it's a makeshift flashlight. Mai was right. These must be built from spare parts." They go down the hall. Ardillamon scouts ahead and says, "I see light!!" They head up to the light, and slowly open the door. To their astonishment, they saw giant silos, towers of computers, and that pipeline coming from the wall. Ryo goes, "What is this?" Keiko goes to a monitor, and says, "According to what this screen says, these are 'Cryogenic Units 3 & 4.' Why would there be cryogenic units in a pyramid?" Ardillamon says, "I saw these pipes. They led to the center pyramid." Keiko says, "Well, my computer skills aren't that great, but I'm going to see what I can learn from this." She types and moves the mouse, and then is able to call up a map of the three pyramids. "Well, according to this, this pyramid is one big goose egg. All it has is this cryo-unit. The left one is the same. The center one though, is where all the cryogens go, and there are some ruins in it too." Ryo says, "Well, I guess we should go to the sphinx and wait." Keiko says, "Nope, we have to go to the main pyramid." Ryo answers, "I was afraid of that."  
In the left pyramid, Keiko messages them, "Guys, your pyramid has nothing but 2 cryogenic units in it. I found a map to the pyramids. The only one that looks like it'd have something is the one Sakiko and Yuuji are in." Jun says, "All this effort, for nothing...." They turn and leave. After leaving they meet outside the marsh moat. Jun says, "Now that we wasted time, how do we cross the marsh?" Lily says, "We could fly everyone across using Keiko." Andromon says, "But how will I cross. I exceed her maximum carrying capabilities." Ryo, "In other words?" Andromon, "I am too heavy." Keiko says, "Well, the air is out. That means someone's gonna get smelly." Everyone turns to Ardillamon. "What's everyone looking at me for?" Next thing he knows, he's swimming through it as Puxitomymon with the others on his back. "I didn't sign on for this." They make it across and go in. A voice in the bushes says, "There's always these brats involved in everything I do. I'm not gonna let these monsters ruin my comeback, uh-huh." A voice, like that of a Gazimon, says, "Master, would you please stop saying 'uh-huh!!'" The figure stands, revealing himself as Etemon, and smacks the Gazimon. "Don't talk to me again like that!! Now, we're going to go in and follow them, and then take care of them."  
In the pyramid, Lily says, "Okay, Keiko and Ryo, go join up with Sakiko and the others. Jun and myself will search the lower levels." They split apart. Lily and Jun wander through a myriad of corridors. Lily goes, "Is it just me, or did Miyako's program seriously screw up. We're yet to meet any horrible life-threatening peril. Where's the horrible life-threatening peril? Dammit, I was promised horrible life-threatening peril, and horrible life-threatening peril I shall have!!" Jun goes, "You are your grandfather's granddaughter." They proceed to what looks like a firewall like those that were in Etemon's pyramid. Andromon mentions, "Danger, Will Robinson!! This firewall is still active." Jun goes, "Will Robinson? Who the hell is Will Robinson?" Andromon goes, "I am sorry. That is just part of my programming. I know not of this Will Robinson either, but every time there is danger, I am compelled to say his name after saying danger." Lily ignored them and just walked through the wall. Andromon goes, "The weak point was over there, and she passed through over here. My CPU boggles." They walk through, and lurking in the shadows is Etemon and his cronies.  
Upon arrival to an international detention facility recently established, Miyako and Bonnie are locked in the same cell together. Miyako looks about to see if there are any guards around. When she sees there are none visible, she grabs Bonnie by the neck. "Ya little brat!! How could you drag me into all this!! Sure, make it look like I was the siphoning money from my competition so you got off scot-free... Heh, at least they got you, so you can't do this kinda stuff anymore. Don't worry, Jou will get me the best lawyers out there and get me acquitted, and you'll rot for your corporate hacking!!" Bonnie goes, "Why do you think I did anything? Sure, my dad taught me the ins and outs of computers after my mother was jailed for securing classified government documents, and we lived like royalty, but I never had any friends before, and now I do, why would I want to hurt them?" Miyako goes, "Stop the con act!! I know who hacked all those systems. You were there accessing them. I saw you." Bonnie yells, "Well, maybe if you had walked a few moments earlier, you would have see that I had just discovered it on myself." Miyako goes, "Oh sure, then how'd you get it? I don't think you did. I think you got it yourself!!" A guard yells for them to quiet down. Miyako continues, "All you are lies, corruption, and malevolence... I don't know why Gennai wanted you to be a Digidestined. I despise you... You and everything you stand for." She lets her go. Bonnie goes, "Has the world of business made you that cold? Do you really despise the fight to save two worlds?!" Miyako looks at her strangely. Bonnie begins to cry. "I know I have lied and conned a lot in the past, but seeing Masato's digimon lay there in pain opened my eyes to what my whole purpose was about. I didn't understand why she threw herself to save the others, but now I do: Friendship. Sure, owning people in your pocket is in a sick way fun, but soon you get sick of all the lies and blackmail. I want someone I can trust, a friend. I told you it was accident, I don't know where the disc came from, and that..." A warm feeling filled the cell. "...is..." It grew brighter in the cell. "...the..." The light turned a purplish/pink hue. "...TRUTH!!!" An aura of energy surrounded Bonnie. Bonnie adds, "The way you responded, I feel I can't trust you." Miyako stares in shock. She thinks, "Why is she glowing like this? She shouldn't be glowing... She wouldn't be glowing... unless.... Koushiro has the Crest of Knowledge and the Shard of Truth.... Is this her body's way of saying she is honest? Am I wrong?" Suddenly air raid sirens go off and machine gun fire goes off outside. Miyako yells, "What's going on?!" A guard, running by, his walkie-talkie says, "We are under attack!! Enemy digimon has breeched the walls!!" Miyako screams, "Oh, what do we do?!! The Dominion is attacking!! We can't panic!!" Miyako starts panicking. "Help, save us!!" A fist blows out the wall and grabs them. Miyako climbs up the hand and peeps out to see Alcyaid Xaviomon, what looks like the Viral version that Stefan piloted. He hits another wall and grabs a locker holding personal effects. Gunfire just pings off him. He powers up his jets and flies up out of sight. Miyako starts to shiver. "How come it got so cold?" Bonnie is just laying there, balled up, crying, and glowing that eerie color. All of a sudden, they teleport out of sight. When Miyako manages to pop her head out from his clenched hand again, she saw they were 12,000 feet over Tokyo. A voice, "I guess we're safe now." Miyako goes, "Wait, machine digimon don't use contractions...." The cockpit opens and out comes Lewis. "Who'd you expect, Araiya?" Miyako gags and goes, "You're in deep now, Lewis." Miyako thinks, "That, or you into something else real deep." Lewis waves his finger. "No, I am not. See, look at the coloring. They will be looking for a Virus Alcyaid Xaviomon, but..." Miyako asks, "What smells?" Lewis smells himself. "Oh, right. I've been so busy that I haven't had a bath in twenty days. Wait, did I say twenty, I meant five days." Miyako goes, "What the hell are you talking about twen... TYYY!!!!!!" He hits a button and they freefall off the east coast of Japan. "I'd hold on to something." He jumps back into the cockpit. Alcyaid Xaviomon says, "What are you doing? They will not survive the fall." Lewis says, "You worry too much." The altimeter plunges. As they passed 3000 feet, he kicked the engines on. Miyako is screaming, "Oh, we are going to die because of this unbathed madman!!" Bonnie is oblivious to the plunge. She is still crying. Just as it looked like they would go splat in the park, they gently land. Lewis pops out. "Now that's falling!! Woo!!" Alcyaid Xaviomon puts them down, Miyako extremely pale and stuttering. Police litter the park. Miyako gets wind of what is going on. "Nice move, Lewis. Save us just to get arrested again." Lewis walks over to the police captain. The captain laughs and says, "Good job!!" Miyako is like, "Huh?" Lewis says, "Simple. I overheard the conversation Bonnie had with her father, and then I saw she had a disc on her when she stormed by. I didn't know what for, but I figured it was for something important. When I learned you were arrested, after passing out from exhaustion and waking up, I researched this case and into his past, and found Bonnie's mom, Takeru and Hikari's daughter, Chiyoko, was arrested for having classified documents, but something wasn't right. It was done with expert skill, but there were no previous such styles of hack jobs, and Chiyoko claims she has no knowledge of the program knowledge that it took, and if it weren't for a tipster, no one would have ever known. The exact same call sign was here too, the only difference was it was one of Benjamin's techniques. At first, I shrugged it off, but 30 seconds, it was nagging at me, and all that caffeine was beginning to catch up to my brain. I locked myself in the... basement... and thought it through. Then I realized it. Benjamin fled the scene minutes before the police got there. I remember it because I heard the sound of someone sledding down the backside of the house. Daisuke and Oswald were inside, and they only sled the front side. I also knew because I watched him do it. The final peg was comparing your knowledge. I found a hangout where many hackers go in Tokyo, and visited it. The gullible saps, they told me about some of Benjamin's greatest exploits. In order to get them to talk, I had to prove I wasn't a narc, so I hacked my own computer. When they saw me hack the most secure data in the world owned by a private citizen, they accepted me. They also told me about how he loved to joke about how he got away with those classified documents. I then went to acquaintances of Bonnie to see what stuff she does, and after being beaten, chased, and being mauled by a Pit Bull, I got the info I needed, and then it was morning." The captain goes, "I know it's hard to believe, but all his info checks out. You sure you don't need a rabies shot?" Lewis blurts sternly, "No!!" He looks over at Bonnie, who had stopped glowing, but was still crying. Lewis asks, "What's wrong?" She doesn't answer. "Is it because of the fall? Did I scare you?" She shakes her head no. Lewis goes, "Well, knowing that you, Miyako, and even your mom are innocent should make you happy." Bonnie goes, "It's not that." Lewis goes, "Okay, what?" Bonnie says, "Miyako despises me. She thinks of me as scum." Lewis stops, thinks, then says, "Okay, I believe you. I know when people lie to me, and you aren't lying. Let it out." He holds her. 20 seconds later, he gets a paranoid look on his face and waves his left arm erratically. "Tissues!! Somebody please get some tissues over here!!" A cop gives them tissues. Miyako tries to slip away, but Lewis snaps his fingers and Alcyaid Xaviomon grabs her. "Where do you think you're going? You are going to apologize to her." Miyako goes, "But I still have doubts." Lewis goes, flipping her off, "I don't, and Mr. Bird here definitely has none, and Mr. Bird commands it!! Why? He said so!!" Miyako looks down and thinks, "He's right. I should give her the benefit of the doubt. All that evidence, despite how confusing, sounds like the truth, and if Lewis can believe her, I can too, but he didn't have to give me the bird. Maybe he does need that rabies shot." Miyako looks at Bonnie and says to her face, "Oh, I am so sorry Bonnie. After you helped to save Sea Lilymon's life and worried about her well-being, I should have realized you had changed. I've always been stubborn in my ways. I thought you couldn't trust someone who is known as a notorious hacker, but it turns out anyone can change." Lewis says, "You're just as bad as Iori was about Ken." Miyako breaks down, "You're right Bonnie. I have turned cold hearted!! Business became so much a part of me lately that everything else didn't matter, and I lost my ability to trust. Show me how to trust again!!" Lewis goes, "Now, anything else, or should I have Alcyaid Xaviomon drop you?" She screams, "I was going to tell them to give you a rabies shot!! Please, Lewis, don't make him drop me!!" Lewis takes out a camera. "Now..., see how easy it is to tell the truth? Don't you feel better?" She nods her head yes while screaming and crying. "Now, smile for the camera." He takes a picture of this moment for posterity, and Alcyaid Xaviomon releases her. Bonnie starts to calm down and cheer up. He gets up and pats her back. "Isn't honesty fun?!" He goes over to the stolen locker, opens it, and tosses them their clothes and their digivices. Miyako starts to calm down herself and asks, "If there is tons of evidence to prove us innocent, why the whole jailbreak?" Cops go over and wash off the paint and dye on Alcyaid Xaviomon. The captain goes, "See, with this tidbit, we can possibly nab him now. We want Bonnie to go in and bust him in a sting operation, but we had to make it look like she escaped. Lewis came up with the plan. He figured that hearing about your arrest, the Dominion would be tempted to abduct you two, so we made this Alcyaid Xaviomon look like a Virus version of him and had Lewis bust you out. Don't worry!! We consulted Interpol, and except for the guards at the facility, they knew about the plan. All that has to happen is that Bonnie has to trick Benjamin into talking about his crimes and you two go free, and if you can get him to blurt about his little classified fiasco, then it may even be possible that Chiyoko Winchester could go free as well." A moment of silence, then Bonnie says, "Wire me up."  
At the same time all that started, Sea Lilymon stares into the painting she did. "Why do I know you? Logically, from what Jou says, I should have never met her, and another name lingers.... Shin. Sitting here will not answer anything. I must go back to the source. I must go to the Digital Moon." Iori comes in, tired, with Armajimon. Iori goes, "I am so tired." Armajimon adds, "Me too." Sea Lilymon flies in. "Need anything?" Iori goes, "I don't want to ask much of you, but the paper would be nice." She flies out and grabs the paper and comes back. When she returns, Sea Lilymon intentionally drops the paper. Masato, Jou, and Gomamon come in. Masato says, "I thought Jou told you to stay off for fee... You get the idea." She bends over, despite it hurting, grabs the paper, and pilfers Iori's D-3. Sea Lilymon says, "Sorry, Masato, I was bored. I'm sorry for this too, but I must know my past. Digiport open!!" Iori jumps on her back. Jou, Gomamon, and Masato try to hold her, but she still manages to enter the Digiport, after throwing Iori off her back. They look around to see themselves on the Digital Moon. Jou asks, "What are you doing? You should rest." Sea Lilymon says, "I can't rest. In my state, I need to get back to my Rookie form, but for some odd reason I can't dedigivolve from this form. Something is driving me to find answers. Besides, aren't you just as curious about how I know your mother and Shin as much as I am?" Jou says, "Okay, but if you worsen, we leave." Gomamon says, "This wasn't on our agenda." Jou responds, "Well, if you haven't noticed, our agenda has been pretty much empty." Sea Lilymon says, "If I'm right, Master Raijinmon shouldn't be far from here." They follow her to an old dojo. "It looks so dilapidated." A voice goes, "Who goes there?" Sea Lilymon turns, knowing the voice, and says, "Lotusmon, well I was Lotusmon..." The figure emerged from the dark. Jou is going, "Itsa... Itsa... Itsa... Itsa... Itsa dragon!!" Raijinmon goes, "Hell no!! A dragon digimon would be ten to thirty times bigger than me. I'm Raijinmon, a Bahamut digimon." He looks quite old. "I still feel good for a 720,150 year old digimon. I haven't seen you in ages. So you finally digivolved on your own. Took you a few millenia." Jou stutters and says, "720,150 y... y... years!!" Sea Lilymon says, "This may sound strange, but I have to know what happened after Neo Spheremon destroyed the royal city. As I lay unconscious, I could remember everything from my hatching to Neo Spheremon, then this fuzzy spot, and then you, me, and Bahamutmon joining the resistance against the Overlords and Neo Spheremon. I must know, because I have to put my mind to rest, so I may, this will sound funny, de-digivolve so I can heal properly." Raijinmon says, "I never heard of a digimon that wanted to de-digivolve before." Sea Lilymon goes, "I was only reconfigured and hatched not long ago. I'm at my Mega level because of this girl, Masato. I'm a part of the Digidestined now. I'm her digimon." Jou adds, "I also want to know why she knows my mother and my brother." Raijinmon sits down slowly and says, "Well, what of your last name. That may help jump start the ol' thinker." Jou says, "My surname is Kido, and so is Masato's. She's my granddaughter." He thinks for a moment and says, "Kido..." His eyes open wide. "Oh, yes... Kido. I guess Lotus... er... Sea.. your relationship with the Kido family continues. Let me explain..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
"Millenia after the Destruction of the Lunar Realm, myself, and Bahamutmon, had raised you up, a Digimon of All Trades. You could cook, and I taught you well. You could fight, and again I was the teacher. You could do almost anything you wanted. You even repaired the fridge we had and upgraded the AI, and I have no idea who taught you that. Well, one night, you decided to show off an experiment you had been working on, claiming you could make a rift that would take you to the Digital World in the sky. You took us to an old stone tablet and a ring. You placed these nine cards you found around the tablet of these weird digimon we never seen before, Gomamon and Agumon were two of them. You said you found them looking through some ancient ruins. After placing them, you pressed eight of them, then hit a ruby below the cards. A rift opened in the ring and you, against our warnings, went through. You walked through, and this vehicle swerved out of control to miss you. It stopped, and you opened to find this woman who had passed out in fear of you. You dragged her back through to treat her, thinking you hurt her. As she passed through though, something crashed on the moon. It was a strange digivice, with all its beeping and such. The woman, as we found out later from her that's what she was, was quite plump and glowing around her midsection, something I hadn't seen with a female digimon in many millenia. When she awoke, she acted hysterical at the sight of us, but after you talking to her, she calmed down." The woman, "Ooooookay..... I'm on the moon. I thought the moon was barren and devoid of life." Lotusmon, "You mean that's how the moon looks from the Digital World?" "She asked tons of questions about the Digital World and told us she was from 'Earth.' She kept on calling us aliens. I don't know why. When we gave her the device, it glowed and reacted to her. We figured it best to let her hold on to it." Lotusmon, "You can call me Lotusmon." The woman goes, "You can call me Mrs. Kido." "She slowly got used to us and lived with us for a few months. She rested a lot. Talked of being 'pregnant.' She also told us a lot about 'Earth,' or the real world as it's called now." Mrs. Kido says to Lotusmon while sweeping the dojo, "Well, before I came here, it was sometime in the fall of 1984. I wonder how my family is taking my disappearance. I don't get it. I was 9 months into my pregnancy, and I've been here 6 months, and it hasn't felt like anything has happened since then. It's like maybe a little more than 3 hours have passed to my womb." "18 months later, Neo Spheremon returned to conquer the whole moon, his conquests of the Dark Side over with. We defended you, but something amazing happened. Using the woman's power, you Terravolved into your Terra form, Valkyrie Lotusmon, and fought Neo Spheremon with us. We almost beat him, but Mrs. Kido started to lose strength, talking of 'labor pains.' You went down to your Giga level, Paladin Lotusmon....  
  
Her profile pops up, narrated by Masato. "This Giga Lunar digimon is Paladin Lotusmon. Unlike most Paladin digimon, she has forsaken bulky armor in place of a light wet suit made of a Megadigizoid webbing and kevlar, allowing her to move super fast on land, in the water, and in the air. Her six leafs wings allow her to fly and they act like rudders in the water. She totes with her a hefty double-edged battle axe, and her attacks are Sequoia Crush, Were Buster, Hypocrites' Ashes, and Tao Knuckle."  
  
You went to help her, and Neo Spheremon left in agony. He vowed revenge on you and myself. As went on, you lost strength. During one of her fits, she grabbed your shin and you screamed out as she squeezed. Finally, a child came from her." Mrs. Kido goes, "What should I name him?" Paladin Lotusmon is hopping on one foot in pain going, "My shin!!" Mrs. Kido looks at her, and thinks about the meaning. "Shin it is." "Moments later, you reverted to the form you are in now and joined the resistance in, Sea Lilymon. Also stopped your whining about your shin. About a month later, you remembered how you opened the gate and told us, but then he returned, and smashed the dojo. You and that woman both took a mean blow to the head when a support fell. We decided, after cleaning her wounds and bandaging her, to send her home, where it seemed almost no time had passed. I don't know what happened next, but when you woke up, you couldn't remember a thing except that Neo Spheremon is after you. We decided, the dojo heavily damaged, to join the growing resistance, and here you are today."  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
Sea Lilymon says, "It all makes sense now." Jou goes, "Uh, not quite. That would be saying my mom was a short-lived Digidestined." Masato, "I guess being Digidestined is in the blood." Jou says, "It would explain her concussion. I mean, the car never hit anything, it just swerved... to miss.... something." Gomamon asks, "So Sea Lilymon named your brother? You don't hear of many 'Shins.' Neat." Jou answers him, "What she went through must have taken some guts." Gomamon goes, "Hey, why didn't you ever let me name your kid?" Masato goes over to the ruins of the dojo, where her digivice reacts. "What's this?" She pulls back the rotted floorboard to find an original model digivice and an original Crest of Courage, both tied together into a necklace. "Courage must be a trait of Kido X chromosomes. I wonder what's on the Y chromosome? I'm glad I read Grandpa's old medical books." Jou gets an annoyed look. "Hey, I got courage." Gomamon says, "Sure you do..." Sea Lilymon goes, "I know the truth now... Thanks Raijinmon." She starts to get up. Raijinmon says, "Before you go, would you do this old digimon this one request? Would you spar with me, one more time?" Jou says, "That's not medically sound." Gomamon says, "What do you know? You're an actor now. The closest to being a doctor you do now is portraying one on stage or TV." Masato, "Besides, if you remembered anything, the patient can end care at any time as long as the situation is life threatening. Now, is it?" Jou goes, "Well, I guess not." Sea Lilymon goes, "Don't worry. I'm already feeling better." She turns to Raijinmon. "I'd be honored."  
Minutes later, they are in an old sparring ring, pole arms, including her own spear, Masato's sword, and battle axes are behind Sea Lilymon. Behind Raijinmon are every style of sword imaginable, including a double-bladed sword, a sword on both ends of the handle. Jou, Gomamon, and Masato sit outside of the area. Jou asks Masato, "Aren't you the least bit hot in that armor?" Masato says, "You'd think that. It's strangely comfortable." The two digmon bow then grab a weapon. She takes a battle-axe, and he takes a scimitar. Raijinmon runs at her, and slices at her, but she sets up her axe on the bottom of its handle, kicks off the ground, spins low to the ground, and trips him, then uses her centripetal force to land on him and stops her axe at his face. "One point, you." The go back to their sides. She makes the first move and flies at him, making an underhand swing with the axe. This time he breaks the axe by slicing it in half. In turn, she takes the handles, points the end at him, and catches his scimitar as he swings it down. She hurls the stick and sword away, then leaps up punch his jugular, when he palm strikes her to the ground. "One point, me." Jou asks, "How points do they spar to?" Gomamon answers, "From what they say, it's a best of seven." They return to their sides. Raijinmon takes a katana and Sea Lilymon takes a halberd with eagle feathers at the base of the spearhead. Raijinmon takes to the air and flies at her. She hops forward, vaults up along his left side, and grabs his left wing. He barrel rolls as she spins and releases, sending her back to the ground. He turns back at her and nearly hits her head on, when she bounds up and over his back, and smacks his back with the flat side of the halberd. She takes to the air and lands clear. "Impressive. Two points for you." They return to their sides. This time Raijinmon makes the advance again, and weapons clash. She blocks twice with her spear's handle, evades him, then their blades clash again, he blocks, and as she moves in, he backhands her then swats her with the side of the katana. "Two points for me." They set up again. Raijinmon charges, but then jumps into the air, sword overhead, wings spread. As he falls, she flies out of the way. He hits the ground hard enough to make it shake, and his katana is stuck into the ground. She turns and smacks him with the flat side of the blade on his neck. "Three points for you." They go to their sides. Sea Lilymon puts away that spear and takes Masato's sword. Raijinmon takes out his double sword. Sea Lilymon makes the advance at him. They clash, their swords making a loud clang. Sea Lilymon continuously blocks his strikes. "There is more to sword fighting than parrying. Fight!!" She barely dodges the blade and then she strikes, splitting his handle in half. He wields the two swords and assails her. She gets a few offensive thrusts in there, but he parries them all. He lashes, and she evades the first, and blocks the second. As he reset from the lashes, she moves in close. He rears down with his long neck and snaps at her. She kicks one of his blades away with her fin, then knocks the other way with her sword. He snorts at her, blowing her to the ground and making her drop her sword. Super fast barrages of fists furiously fly, the other contender that one's equal. Raijinmon swats his poison spiked tail at her, and he flies up to evade, barely missing him snap at her. He jumps up and attempts to roundhouse her, but she goes under his foot and lands. As he finishes the move, he laughs and says, "You have much more to... I'll be." She takes hold of her sword, vaults up with it, and kicks him dead in the chest, sending him flying. He hits the ground with a thud. She goes over to him, and Raijinmon says, "This old digimon taught you well. I don't remember kicks like that hurting so. I'm getting too old for this." He gets up. "Four points for you. You beat me, Sea Lilymon." Gomamon hits the ground with his paw. "Damn, and I betted on Raijinmon!!"  
At the same time all the rest of this good stuff was happening, Lily was descending further into the depths with Jun and Andromon. "I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored..." Jun asks, "Lily, you actually want to fight something?" Lily says, "Frankly, I'd just be happy with sirens and whistles going off saying I'm the millionth visitor. Something. Perilous my ass." Andromon says, "It is like the Valley of Duckies and Bunnies. Cute name, dangerous place." Lily goes on, "Who knows?! Maybe it's there. Maybe Gennai found it and made an omelet and forgot to tell someone!!" Jun goes, "Calm down..." Lily wails, "Watch it not be here!! If she wasn't already in jail, I'd strangle her for all this hype!!" They continue to another firewall, which is destroyed. "Yay. Rubble. What a nice change of pace."  
In the upper level, Keiko yells, "Hey, guys!!" To Sakiko and Yuuji. Scarletmon jumps and hits her head on the ceiling in fear. Sakiko startled, requests, "Where did you guy come from?" Ryo says, "If you check your digivice every now and then, you'd know we were coming." Scarletmon goes, "My head hurts." Keiko and Ryo gag at the smell. "What died!!" Ardillamon exclaims. Sirenamon goes, "Hah ha. You stink too. Stupid swamp." Ardillamon ponders, "Why would there be a swamp in a desert?" Yuuji goes, "The world may never know." They start walking again. Sakiko checks her digivice. "There seems to be three large rooms ahead. There is also an unidentified ping deep underground with Lily and Jun. Wait, make that 5 pings..." They walk into one of the rooms. Keiko says, "It's a... gift shop." Sakiko grabs a T-shirt that says, "I explored Etemon's pyramid, and all I got was this damn shirt!!" Sakiko says, "Raid the Gift Shop!!" They grab anything and everything they can. Sakiko and Yuuji find backpacks and stuff more stuff on them. The digivice says, "Analysis Complete. Targets acquired. Targets are: #1 - Gazimon. #2 - Gazimon. #3 - Uraniumon. #4 - Knightmon. #5 - Etemon. Uploading historical reference; Etemon." It starts to play a holographic video. "Etemon was the former ruler of a vast desert empire. He possessed many servants, most were mostly Gazimon, Tyrannomon, and Monochromon. He oversaw his empire from a pyramid base using a network of dark cables, which allowed him see everything in his realm. His empire began to crumble when the Digidestined landed on Server in 2000. After four confrontations with him, including one that sired Skullgreymon from Taichi's fear and stubbornness, they were told of his location by a digimon who had the Crest of Love in his possession, but claimed that he needed help escaping from Etemon. During the mission, Sora was abducted and taken to a lower chamber where she was copied, the first human or digimon ever such cloned. In the second mission, Etemon was fused to his dark network, but Greymon was able to digivolve to Metalgreymon and defeat him. He returned later as Metaletemon, but was defeated again by Zudomon and Saberleomon. He has shown up one other time, and was defeated again by Neptune Zudomon, the First Terra, and Lewis Wick." The playback ends. Scarletmon goes, "Oh my, that looked just like this pyramid, except without the marsh." Sakiko goes, "That's right!!" Keiko takes her digivices and messages Lily, "Guys, we just found out the former owner is back and is after you!!" On Keiko's digivice, a new unknown shows up, coming for them. Ryo yells, "This way!!" He goes left instead of straight and enters Etemon's old control room, complete with velvet rope around the consoles. "Must be part of the tour." Keiko says as she motions everyone out. The run straight, and find themselves at a certain. "Quick, in!!" The run in to find where all the pipes and cryogens lead here, a clear status tube. Sakiko says, "That digimon after us is no ordinary digimon. It's Ramon, and he's closing fast!!" Keiko looks at it and says, "Oh my... There's someone inside, but who?"  
Lily and Jun enter a large chamber with a giant supercomputer system on one wall, and shackled tables on the other. Lily goes, "Pleasant." Jun goes, "I'd say quaint." The computer turns on and a holographic image starts to load. It finishes loading when they get Keiko's message. Lily turns and yells, "Sora, we need help!!" The hologram, which looked like Sora when she was 10, says, "Sorry. Outside communication have been severed, and I can't access the damaged area." Jun says, "Funny Lily. She's a hologram!! If you'd look at old pictures, you'd see that's what Sora looked like at age 10!!" The Sora hologram says, "That is correct, Jun Hirosashi." Jun stutters dumbfounded in shock. "I guess you're wondering how I know your names and all. See, Gennai came here approximately 19 years ago to search for a digimon of legend, which he said would belong to you, Lily. He uploaded some important data to me before he was killed." Lily says, "Speaking of 'kill,' is there some sort of security system you can arm, because Etemon is on his way!!" Sora puts her hand on her forehead. "Oh, not this loser again. He's so annoying." She waves her hand at the hall and three sets of reinforced doors closed. "They won't hold them long, but it will be long enough to tell you what I must." Lily says, "Okay, spill it Sora." Sora walks over to a lockbox, reaches through it, and picks it open. "First off, I'm sorry to say that your digimon isn't here, Lily. Second, there is another digimon here, though it isn't yours. She is Arachnemon, a digimon created by a man named Yukio Oikawa. Also, Gennai said that he would leave a message, though I can't find it in my database. He did say that there had been another digimon here, a Ramon. He told me that his real power comes from an amulet he wears, the Eye of Ra. Said it made him Terravolve, but the real evil of Ramon is in that amulet. It holds a long imprisoned digimon called Sethmon. Gennai told me to tell you the next time you fight him, smash the amulet, so Sethmon is destroyed with it." There is pounding on the door. "This is most important. The reason why Attorneymon is so determined to kill you Lily is because he fears you." Lily goes, "Huh? Him, afraid, of me?" The Sora hologram continues, "Actually, any power-hungry evil has reason to fear you. You have an amazing power that is growing. It's said that once you find the digimon of legend, this power will continue to grow and stabilize. As of now, it is powerful, but your anger makes it unstable. Only when you learn to let go of your anger can you fully master this power. It is then, when your power peaks, and you released your anger, that you are prophesized to summon forth a being that is part digimon, has a human element in it as well, and part like the beings that speak through Hikari, known as the 'Megami.'" Lily goes, "Megami?" "Gennai was not sure exactly how you will do it, but it is said that you will, and when you do, darkness will be no more." Jun goes, "So, you're saying that Lily here, if she reaches this potential, would have the power to call forth a being that could obliterate the powers of evil?" The Sora hologram says, "This is true." Lily asks, "How do you know of the original Digidestine and Attorneymon?" Sora says, "I once had a corporeal form made by Datamon. He expected me to replace the real Sora and command Biyomon to attack Etemon. What he didn't realize was that he also copied all her memories. After the place was leveled, my corporeal form continued on, thinking I was the real deal. It wasn't until the reconfiguration, when the pyramid was rebuilt, and I met the Digidestined again did I remember. The link between the computer and my body was reasserted. My physical form was destroyed in the Temple of Life helping the real Sora and Miyako find their way through. This holographic body of mine can exist anywhere on the island Ramon made of the pyramid. As for Attorneymon, he is mentioned as one of the key figures in the Megami prophecy, which Gennai uploaded into my memory." Andromon asks, "Then what is in the box?" She puts it down on the table. "I still have chills thinking about these tables." She then opens the box. "Gennai told me the Shards you currently have in your necklaces are flawed, and cannot transfer the proper power. He handcrafted new Shards that will fuse with the old and fix the errors. Lily, would you hold your digivice to them?" Lily points her digivice at them, and they glow. Slowly, the Shards hover up. In beams of light, they zoom to the others, and the Shards of Truth and Trust vanished into a digiport. The Shard of Zeal hits Jun's necklace, and the gem becomes an oval gem, and surrounding is a ring made of the old shard, and to the sides of the rings are two small teal gems. In the oval, set in the center, was a red Crest of Zeal inside it. The same thing holds true for the others. The Crest in the Shard would always be the opposite of the shard, Teal Liberty, Dark Teal and Blue Innocence, Kelly Green Truth, etc., except Lily's. When her shard hit it, it became spherical, and in the center of the emerald sphere is a gold Crest of Martyrdom. It has the emerald ring, but around the ring are 18 triangular emerald gems. "Whoa, neat." Jun goes as she glows with power. Lily yells, "Don't look now, but that door is coming down!!"  
In the chamber, Keiko looks at the woman, who is in a blue silk dress. "How sad. She looks like she's asleep." She looks at her, when Ryo goes, "Pity later, staying alive first. He's coming this way!!" They look around and find a passage. They go upstairs. "There are intruders... I can smell them. They must be eliminated." Sakiko leads them up and out to... the roof. "Anyone up for some parachuting without parachutes?" Sirenamon exclaims looking over the edge. Sakiko says, "Fine notion you got there, Sirenamon, but even if we survived the fall, Ramon has two consorts outside." Ramon comes up the steps.  
"Andromon, Warp Digivolve!!"  
  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
  
He charges them and knocks them back down the hall. Jun yells, "We have to get them out of here before you tear up this place and smash Sora's computer!!" Xaviomon looks up and sees an area that would remain strong even after it is damaged. "We're going for a ride!!" He shoots his claws, tethered, through the ceiling. They hit a side of the outside of the top. He grabs the lot and holds them tight as they blast through the basements to the outside. "Hey, let me go you overgrown tin can!!" Etemon yells. They reach the surface, when Ramon's guards came at them. "Going up!!" He busts through the side and up through now useless corridors. "Hey, you destroyed my old personal chambers you stupid galoot!!" Etemon screams. They end on the far end of the roof.  
  
"Tulisapia Warp Digivolve to Hyancinthasapia!!"  
"Scarletmon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixgryphonmon!!"  
"Sirenamon Mega Digivolve to Undinemon!!"  
  
"Ardillamon, why didn't you digivolve?" Ardillamon answers him, "You have the Crest of Hope. You have acting hopeless lately, and I have to have your Hope and faith to digivolve." Ryo goes, "But how can I have hope in a time like this? We're doomed!!" Sakiko goes, "Phoenixgryphonmon, help Xaviomon mop them up!!" She runs at. Uraniumon goes, "Meet my 'Little Boy Torpedo!!'" He hurls a small nuclear device at her, but she goes airborne.  
  
"Gale Force 1!!"  
  
She flies at the attack head on, jets blazing behind her, and she hits it, and goes through it as it explodes, the shockwave amplifying her force. Upon contact, Phoenixgryphonmon blows him in half and he goes poof, but then Ramon reaches out and draws his data into the amulet. "A little more energy and I will be free of this accursed form and this amulet!!" Lily and Jun, running up the stairs, signal to Keiko, "Don't destroy any more digimon. You have to get the amulet off Ramon and smash it. If you don't, a deadly digimon called Sethmon could be released." Lily makes a second communicade, this time to the reserves. "Guys, we're calling you into duty." By the time Keiko gets the response, Xaviomon had finished off the Gazimon with Triple Claw Grenades and Phoenixgryphonmon has taken aim. Etemon goes, "You accursed digidestined are always ruining my comebacks!!"  
  
"Dark Network!!"  
  
He hits Xaviomon, knocking him over, the thud drowning out Keiko's shout to stop. Phoenixgryphonmon grabs the Chinooks.  
  
"Chinook Firestorm!!"  
  
In a windy incinerary blast, Etemon was slagged. Fortunately, Ramon did not it since Xaviomon blocked his view and therefore did not absorb him. "I shall feed... on you!!" Ramon takes out his staff.  
  
"Sun Staff!!"  
  
He hits Xaviomon, almost knocking him off the roof. Phoenixgryphonmon turns her Chinooks on Ramon and fires, but he just walks through it and holds her by her neck, then hurls her into Xaviomon. She gets back up and rushes him.  
  
"HMD Efreet Claws!!"  
  
Her first slash didn't hurt him, but the second ripped the amulet off him. She holds in her giant talon hand and mocks him. "I got you amulet. Har har!!" Ramon gets angry and blasts away with his staff. In his rage, Undinemon Fin Kicks him in the back. He turns and beats her with the bottom of the staff and wallops her in the face, knocking her down the stairwell. Lily and Jun reach the room with Arachnemon in stasis when Undinemon rolls down the stairs. "I have owies all over. Hi, Lily." Lily asks, "Has the help come yet?" Undinemon goes, "What help?" Lily says, "I'm calling Lewis. Maybe he can track them down." She says to the digivice, "Hey, Lewis. Got any idea where that help is? We requested it, and it isn't here. We got Ramon on the roof here!! Not far behind us are two of his cronies!!" Lewis turns to Miyako and Bonnie. Just as soon as he does and they are about to wire her up, the gem comes out of a digiport and bonds with her shard. It starts to pulsate and the crystal ring around the shard is beginning to fill clockwise with white light. The cops are disturbed. Lewis goes, "I don't know about the help, but I know someone who can help." He messages Taichi, "Taichi, send Meramon to the Digital World, these coordinates. I don't have time to argue!! The others' lives depend on your cooperation!!" Taichi runs through the house and finds Meramon outside. "Dude, Lewis said you have to go to the Digital World now!! It's a matter of life and death!!" Meramon goes, "But I can't anything with out Bon..." Taichi doesn't even listen, but instead uses his digivice to send him. He appears in the cryo room of the pyramid. Undinemon goes, "Why couldn't you have done that, Lily? Oh, damn, my cheek is bleeding from where he hit me!! Hope it doesn't scar." Yuuji takes some gauze from his pocket. Undinemon goes, "You think of everything." Yuuji goes, "I had a feeling someone would need it so I swiped some from Lewis." Lily's eyes go big. "Wait till Sakiko hears this." The digiports open, and out come Bonnie and Meramon. Lily goes, "This is a day for surprises!! How'd you..." Bonnie says, "I knew my dad had something to do with it. In fact, Lewis found out he pulled the same trick on my mom when she got nosy." Lily says softly, "Welcome to my world, Bonnie Winchester." Her crest glows, then Bonnie's does too.  
  
"Meramon Warp Digivolve to Boltmon!!"  
"Boltmon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
A serpent of fire flies from her digivice as well as the explosion. When the serpent consumes Boltmon, he glows. Everything changes to a burning wasteland. Boltmon walks through the fire into view. A geyser of fire erupts all around him where he stands. The flesh on his pecs melts away to reveal his metal musculature. Two golden plates land between his clavicles and his shoulders, and fuse together in the front and back. Two dragon skulls come from the fire and become golden Megadigizoid as they pass through the flames, a ruby on each. They lock onto his shoulders and the other plates. A red cape hangs down his back. Another red cape goes over the other cape and over the skulls and his held up in the front where two plates had fused. Golden shin plates come up from the geyser and encompass his lower legs. A red apron-like ribbon descends down in front of his legs on a new belt with a holster. Fire sweeps around his right arm, transmutating the lower part into pure silver metal, and making his hand bony-like T-800 metal styling. Another gust of fire and his skin turns orange, and all the muscle and skin on his neck and clavicles was burned away to reveal his metal endoskeleton and a face like the T-800, all his hair gone, and a red turban-like thing on his head. The fire rushes up again and a giant sledgehammer was burned into place. He takes the sledgehammer over his head. A beam flies directly from the smoke hidden sun and hits the hammer, and he pounds into the ground, causing an earthquake, spewing magma and making the fire grow to ten times their size. From the quaking fissures his name arrives.  
  
"...Vulcanmon!!"  
  
His profile comes up. Bonnie narrates, "This is Vulcanmon. This Giga Android comes equipped with a collapsible arm minigun, eye lasers, and his 7 ton sledgehammer, made of a Gigadigizoid-Lead alloy that could very well be the heaviest substance in existence. Using the minigun, he can use the 'Vulcan Fireball' to spray and pray his foes into toast. Unarmed, he uses his 'Dragon Fire Chi Force' to spout a volatile tornado of fire from his hands. His 'Welding Sight' melts through anyone he looks at. With his sledge, he is deadliest. When he swings his sledgehammer around, it is called 'The Metal Craft.' His ultimate attack (The one shown in the sequence), where he rips open the very bowels of the earth itself and unleash a vengeful blazing hellstorm is called 'Hinokagutsuchi's Anvil!!' His face is kinda scary." They run out, but first Bonnie looks at Arachnemon in the stasis bed. "Somebody must care about you a lot of they took the time to watch over you." Jun goes, "Come on!!" Bonnie follows. With Ramon's back to them, they ambush him.  
  
"Dragon Fire Chi Force!!"  
"Fin Kick!!"  
  
The rubies on the dragon skull shoulder plates glow, and rings of fire run down his arms. They get to his hands, where rays of power converge. He holds his hands by the right his head, cupped over the power he holds. He keeps his hands parallel as he 'pushes' at him, a chain of fire with the head of a dragon. The surprise and force brings him to his knees. Undinemon hits him just after and throws him forward, then she handsprings, and hits him again, a charged blast, exploding and throwing him at Xaviomon. Xaviomon's payload doors open.  
  
"Ballistic Missile Barrage!!"  
  
The blasts throw him at Keiko, who is ready.  
  
"Photosynthesis Ray!!"  
  
This keeps him airborne. Phoenixgryphonmon goes, "Hey, it's fun playing hacky-sack with an evil digimon!! My turn!!" She runs, then goes airborne.  
  
"Gale Force 1!!"  
  
She strikes with the greatest strength she has ever used, then, as he flips in the air, she says, "Airsick? Let me help you get two feet back on the ground." She does an over the shoulder throw and he crashes into the roof. She goes, "Funny? I always thought sun gods landed on their feet." Ardillamon walks over and gives Ramon a kick in the ribs. "And I kick you too. Now I do it again." He kicks him again. Lily yells, "Ardillamon, get that amulet off Ramon and smash it, then he'll be normal again!!" He climbs on him and reaches for it, when Ramon grabs him by his scrawny neck. In this really creepy echoing voice and his eyes glowing, Ramon says, "I shall not be defeated by some rodent!!" He starts talking in an ancient Egyptian tongue, the translation: "The day of reckoning has come for all of you and the ones who stand in my way. I shall rule this all, and not even Attorneymon shall oppose me." He returns to English. "Your power is mine!!" Ryo yells, "You're so close, Ardillamon. I know you can smash it!!" His digivice glows.  
  
"Ardillamon digivolve to Puxitomymon!!"  
"Puxitomymon digivolve to Cupidmon!!"  
  
Ramon still holds him tight, but he is able to reach an arrow. His vision blurs from being drained. Cupidmon makes the quick draw.  
  
"Patriot Arrow!!"  
  
He fires the special arrow of his at the amulet. His blurred vision keeps him from making a good hit, but it cracks it open. Ramon hurls him then shoots him with the staff, making him revert to Ardillamon. "My power!!" He cups his hand over the amulet and squeezes. Moments later, it is sealed. He staggers like he was really hurt. He lets out a series of Egyptian curses, then the sky goes black, the sun eclipsed.  
  
"Eye of Ra!!"  
  
What little sunlight left fuels him, and he spreads his arms out as the sun power spreads like waves at them. Keiko de-digivolves, as does Undinemon, going back to Sirenamon. Xaviomon gets up slowly, his joints sparking. "Servos fused. Circuit damage. Internal explosion. Payloads 2, 5, 8, 9 and 10 are non-functional. Optical feed at 67%. Power cells draining. Retreat advised." Jun yells, "No, we must hold our ground!! I have hope our LATE help will come. Besides, we can't let that monster in that amulet get free!! Now, get ready for Round 2, Ramon!!" Ryo goes, "Give it up, Jun!! We're lost. We have no way to fight. We're just doomed to fail again." She backhands him so hard she knocks him down. "What kind of talk is that? You, of all people too!! You were chosen to be the embodiment of Hope personified, is calling this hopeless!!" Sakiko goes, "She has a point. We have to continue, no matter what." Ryo mentions, "Then why do I feel one day this radical fanaticism will get someone hurt?" Lily goes, "That's your fear talking. You must triumph and make Hope shine once more!!" Ramon goes in his ancient tongue, his eyes glowing, "Your power is mine!!" Jun yells, "Not today!! Not ever!!" Her digivice and necklace blaze in teal light. A digital fog comes from her digivice, the cloud thundering with lightning, and swallows Xaviomon.  
  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to Alcyaid Xaviomon!!"  
  
Sakiko goes, "For those fallen, we shall strike back a hundred fold!!"  
  
"Phoenixgryphomon Warp Digivolve to Manticoramon!!"  
  
Ryo thinks, "If they won't surrender, neither will I!!" He turns to Ramon, digivice blazing, "Hope is something no one can ever silence!! See what hope is!!" It explodes into a wave of yellow light, and it hits Ardillamon.  
  
"Ardillamon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Scenes of Patamon's Warp Digivolution to Seraphimon flash by. The digivice flies in. The wave hits Ardillamon, then the light. In a flash, Puxitomymon. Another flash, Cupidmon. Then the beam ends, and the light shines out from inside him. A figure in a white robe stands there. He looks up and light strikes his chest, making armor like Holyangemon's on his chest and left arm under the robe. Boots like Seraphimon's appear on his feet. Spiked knuckles line his right hand. Under the hood, his eyes glow, and then the hood is thrown off to reveal a human head with glowing eyes, spiked halo over his forehead, and medium length silver hair. A scepter appears in his left hand. The white background fades to the inside of a giant cathedral. He swings his scepter around like a staff. A demon busts through the floor and he turns, his scepter to the sky. Light comes through the roof, hits the scepter, shine in many beams around him, then spheres fly from all around, and they all converge on the demon, blowing him up in a white flash. The scene goes outside, where it is raining, and busts through the cathedral doors inside where he stands at the ready, a giant stained glass window behind him with the Crest of Hope in it. The thunder rumbles, but then light comes through the glass as the rain stops and hits the digimon. Two other windows, one on each side of the center window, explode, the colored glass signifying his name. The bell tolls as he calls his name.  
  
"...Saintmon!!"  
  
His profile comes up. Bonnie narrates, "This is Saintmon, a Mega level Angel digimon. He looks like a quaint monk, but he doesn't turn the other cheek. With his Pious Scepter in his hand and the Halo of Humility on his head, he walks soft, carries a big stick, and he uses it too. He can also temporarily strip a digimon of their special attacks with his 'Vow of Silence.'" The digimon rally.  
  
"Raging Maverick!!"  
"Sahara Vulcan!!"  
"Welding Sight!!"  
"Pious Scepter!!"  
  
The attacks hit him all over, he stumbles back, but then walks out of the mist. Manticoramon says, "Walk away from this!! Y..." Sakiko yells, "Whoa, stop there, Manticoramon!!" She is already standing on her tail, her arms up in the air. She looks at Sakiko. "Er... why?" Sakiko says, "Uh, because your Y Force tends to blow everything up, and since we're on the roof of an upside-down pyramid, blowing up the pyramid along with Ramon with us and Ramon would be bad..." Manticoramon looks around and says, "Oh, yeah. Blowing up the pyramid is a bad thing, at least, for the rest of you." Ramon throws Saintmon and Vulcanmon near the edge and eyes Manticoramon. "You need help getting down? I'll help you!!" He shoots her point blank and she sails through the air, and lands in the marsh area, hitting her back on the trunk of one of trees, she ends up on a branch on her stomach. "My stomach hurts, my tail hurts, and my back hurts. I have three owies." Then she falls over into the water. "Lewis better have a hell of a lot of tomato juice." Back on the roof, Ramon dodges Saintmon's Halo of Humility and grabs him. "Your power is mine!!" He drains him and turns him back into Chippermon. Bonnie goes, "He can't get any more power. Otherwise, the evil will be free to ravage everything!!" Lily goes, "He used to be this digimon called Mummymon. He brought that woman, er... digimon here called Arachnemon here and saved her life. He must have taken it so he would have the power to do that, but it has consumed him." Ramon laughs, "That fool Mummymon is gone. Attorneymon started my ascent to freedom, but he too will be crushed under my might!! I shall rule all!!" Bonnie goes, "Then why come back here, if all you care about is you? I think Mummymon is still in that mind of yours, and he wants a piece of you." Ramon yells, "Shut up!!" He shoots at her, but Vulcanmon smacks it back at him with his hammer. "Will the real Ramon, please stand up." Ramon goes berserk and sucks Alcyaid Xaviomon dry, making him Cymon. "Face me!!" Bonnie yells, "I'll do one better!! I'll save Ramon too and return him to his true self!!" Her necklace vibrates and glows. She looks at it, the ring nearly all white, then filling. Three beeps sounds as it finishes as it fills, then when it does, a long 'BBEEEEPPPPP!!' sounds. The top of her digivice opens. A receptacle comes out of the necklace. She interlocks them. The two gems on the sides glow and release two crests, Light, and Knowledge, which spin around faster and faster around the necklace. Lily goes, "Oh my..." Bonnie holds the combination necklace/digivce triumphantly and yells,  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUTH!!"  
  
The two crests slam, smash, crash into the shard, shattering it. Brilliant violet-pink light shines from the cracks, then the shard explodes, and as they fly away traveling in all directions, the area and everyone except Bonnie and Vulcanmon turn violet-pink, and the fragments pass through everyone. The light in the necklace turns white, eclipsed only by the Shard Crest. Both the hole that held the shard and the digivice fire beams at him, and he is in a pillar of light. All his previous forms surround him like phantoms, as well as his current form.  
  
"Vulcanmon Terravolve to... "  
  
All his forms start to spin round and round toward him, the light growing. They enter him and the light swallows him up. You hear him scream out, light beams stretching out and around the area where he was consumed. A figure suddenly eclipses the light, walking out from it. It is a very humanly man with orange Gohan style hair and wearing leather pants. He just stands there, darkened out from the light, drawing its power. Meteors come from the atmosphere and spiral down the light at him. One collides and creates chest plating like a cross of Seraphimon's and Taomon's (Renamon's Ultimate, not Zenmon's Rookie) chest armor, but in orange and red. Another meteor falls and splits in half, and become light and thin shoulder plates. Two more meteors near and become rings. Orange armbands they are, the left with the Crest of Truth, and the right with the sun on it and its Roman symbol clamp on his arms. From the light he pools power to make orange Gigadigizoid gauntlets on his hands. Orange Gigadigizoid boots with red soles appear on his feet. On the back of his chest plate two bull horns materialize from light. In between, a red disk appears and is nestled behind his head. The rest of the light wraps over his neck and forehead, the part around his neck went over his clavicles and shoulders and made a yellow cape that went down to his feet. On his forehead the light became a yellow bandana over his forehead. In the center was the Crest of Truth. From the sun a staff like Wizardmon's, with a sun design at one of the ends, flew from the sky and was on fire from entry. It is coming from behind. He spins and grabs it effortlessly with one hand. He ends his spin facing forward again. He swings it around in one hand and finishes by stepping forward with his left foot, the staff behind him, and extends his left hand out. The water of the marsh glow white and white light surrounds the pyramid.  
  
"Apollomon, The Real Sun God!!"  
  
The purplish background and tint shatters with him still in his finishing pose, the fragments fusing back together as Bonnie's shard, now glowing bright. Lily, Sakiko, Jun, Sirenamon, and the recently returned Manticoramon glomp and stare at Apollomon. Jun, "Oh Buddha he is hot!!" Manticoramon goes, "He can light my fire anytime..." Sirenamon goes, "Screw Ken, I want him!!" Lily just mindlessly drools. Jun says, "Now that I think about it, I should have brought that camera..." Chippermon smacks them all and says, "More fighting, less staring." Bonnie goes, "Just because he's so hot it doesn't mean you gotta act like idiots. Geez, you're setting us all back!!" Lily, "Sorry." Manticoramon, "Oh, I'm sorry." Sakiko, "Sorry." Jun, "Okay." Sirenamon, "You say something, Bonnie?" Yuuji goes, "You can stop staring now." Sirenamon breaks her eye hold. "Oh, I guess we got carried away there..." Apollomon's profile pops up. Bonnie reads, "Meet Apollomon. As these girls just pointed out, he is a site to see, but I wouldn't recommend drooling at him. He'd toast you no time flat with his Taiyo Mana Bomb and his Doragon no Hikari (Dragon of Light). Then he'd turn and beat you with his Eclipse Stave or Fusion Rings. Finally, with my digivice, he'll finish you his choice of his painful Van Allen Whip or the massively destructive Solar Storm." Ramon circles around and says, "Now that they are done drooling over you, it's time to incinerate you!!" They clash, their staffs colliding. Manticoramon, "I'll help..." Sakiko goes, "No. Bonnie and Apollomon have to do this on their own." They push each other away.  
  
"Eye of Ra!!"  
"Taichiyo Mana Bomb!!"  
  
He moves his fists around in kung-fu moves, flaming sunlight gathering around his hands. The forces collide over his head, he grabs it, then hurls the giant sphere at Ramon's attack. They collide and an explosion that nearly throws everyone off the roof and busts up the roof occurs. The Sora hologram says, "They're going to level this place... again!! I don't think I can take those Geckomon singing as they work again!!" Ramon and Apollomon take to the air. The two rivals swing punches and staff swings so fast they cannot be seen. Apollomon bicycle kicks him and gets some distance.  
  
"Fusion Rings!!!"  
  
He releases his staff. Both ends glow with sunlight. The staff starts spinning in mid-air, creating a ring like the Jogression ring, except on fire. A red chi glow surrounds him and his eyes go white. After 7 revolutions, he grabs the staff, pointing perfectly up and down. He rips the staff away quickly. A sound quickly getting lower and deeper, like a power down sound comes from the ring. His chi shoots at the center of the ring in a big red beam. When the sound reaches its lowest point, a flash, and an arrow-like blastwave, like the one from the Stargate in "Stargate" shoots out of the ring, followed by a ring shockwave, a white blast spherically expanding in all directions comes from the ring after the arrow resolves and goes back into the ring. As the shockwave closes, rings of fire, hundreds of them, fly from the epicenter. Ramon is in pain as the white blast hits, and in complete shock as the rings pummel, smash, bash, and explode all over him. He is blasted back through the shockwave in flames, through the pyramid roof, through the pyramid, and out the side, into the marsh. The Sora hologram transfers herself to the roof. "Uh, girls, guys, could we do with less pyramid smashing. Laying off would do me and ice cube lady some good about now. I got to live here you know." Sirenamon goes, "No worry!! This hunky little number we all call Apollomon took care of him!!" She jumps into his arms as soon he gets on the roof. Apollomon just blushes. Bonnie sniffs the air and goes in an almost Damon Wayans way, "I smell SHIT!!" Lily, "Bonnie..." Bonnie, "Well, I do!!" Sirenamon, mad and gritting her teeth, "I'll bathe in a tub full of tomato juice when we get home, OKAY!!" Bonnie goes, "It's not you, Sirenamon..." Chippermon goes, "So sue me." Bonnie goes, "It's not you either." Manticoramon goes, "Don't look at me. I only fell into one of those trees." Sakiko asks, "Okay, then who then...." Bonnie takes another sniff, but rising up behind her glowing is Ramon. "Now where's that smell coming from?" Ramon is soaking wet and covered in lotuses and weeds. Bonnie raises her arm up to smell herself. Good move, since Ramon fires his staff, and it just whizzes by her side. Ramon goes, "Pay, insolent fool!!" Apollomon throws Sirenamon behind him to get ready, but there is no roof behind him, so Sirenamon grabs his cape and hangs on for dear life. The shock of her grabbing him and pull of gravity is enough to make Apollomon bend almost completely back. The attack singes the tip of Apollomon nose, but that's it. Sirenamon is screaming for Apollomon to stand up so she can get back on the roof, her fins flapping around in terror. "Ack!! Apollomon, you jerk, stand up now!! How dare you throw me like that!! Okay, I forgive you, now get me back on the roof!! I'm really high up, and if you can't tell there's no safety net!! Hello, I'm a Water Nymph digimon, not a Bird type!! Is my name Biyomon, NO!! See these fins. They're for swimming, not flying!! Oh, why am I even this high off the ground? Who the hell built this thing so high? Why are we still fighting on the roof?! Aaaahhhhhh!!!! If I develop acrophobia, I'll know where it came from!!" Apollomon and Ramon both yell, "Shut up, Sirenamon!! No one cares!!" She pouts. "Well I'm the one hanging on a piece of cloth over a ravine that could possibly be my doom. I have a right to care." Keiko goes, "She whines more than grandmom." Lily goes, "And Lewis." Yuuji goes, "Cut that out!! She's my digimon and my friend!!" Apollomon is able to regain his balance, but before Sirenamon can get off his cape, Ramon shoots again and the part of the cape she is on rips off and she plunges, yelling, "SHIT!!" Bonnie goes, "We really got to stop cussing like that, dammit!! There are little children with us!! Hell, what the shit am I talking about, we are children, technically. Lay off the damn profanity, dammit!!" Sakiko goes, "Manticoramon, you know what to do." Sirenamon is falling, "You know, this isn't half bad except for the fact that I'm going to go splat on the desert landscape in about, oh, 30 seconds." She thinks about using her powers to make a storm to blow water from the swamp, then freeze it under her in a ramp form. Suddenly she realizes the reality of the current situation. She just sits there falling, then says, "Damn, why didn't I think of that earlier. It's too late for that!!" She continues her plunge. "What's taking so long!! I thought I'd hit the ground by now... Wait a sec, what's holding my fin?" She bends upward to see Grandkuwagumon holding her by the fins. He tosses her up and she lands on his back with Ken. "Oh, it's time you guys got here!! Oh, goody Ken you saved sorry I had that infatuation over Apollomon but he was so hot but all that hotness must go to his head because he acted like a real jerk to me oh I so so so sorry Ken I'm so happy you're here oh goody goody you really like me you really really like me oh I knew you did Ken!!" She plants a kiss right on his lips. The smell from the swamp swoons him. Sirenamon goes, "Oh, how sweet. He fainted. He does like me." Grandkuwagumon thinks, "Something comes to mind about her... 'Come a listen to my story 'bout a Motamiya named Jun... Glomped over every man she saw, Yamato too!!' Is it just me, or is she a mix of Mimi, Yolei, and Jun all rolled into a Mermaid Digimon?" Flying behind Grandkuwagumon was Imperialdramon, Neptune Zudomon, and Sea Lilymon. Manticoramon, standing there on the roof as Apollomon and Ramon fight behind her sees Sirenamon getting caught, and says, "Well, my work here is done." Apollomon falls on her smoking hot. "Eh, Sakiko!! Now can I help them? I'm sick of standing around doin' nothing here!!" Apollomon goes, "Yes, help is good." Sakiko goes, "Well, I was hoping he could fight him on his own..." Bonnie goes, "Don't you know anything? Behind every great man there is a woman who can do the job ten times better." Apollomon, "Ha ha." Ramon jumps at the two of them with his staff. Apollomon and Manticoramon roll out of the way, and Apollomon hits Ramon's right leg with his staff and Manticoramon took out his left leg with her tail. Ramon is knocked to his knees. Manticoramon yells, "So long Sethmon!!" She reaches for the amulet when Paladin Imperialdramon hits him in the back, making him roll, and the rolling allows him to get back on his feet.  
  
"Eye of Ra!!"  
  
He fires, and Paladin Imperialdramon retaliates.  
  
"Ichiban Hi Roketto No Sora!!"  
  
Daisuke goes, "Fry that pharaoh, baby!!!" Lily goes, "Uh, Daisuke, we were about to stop him when you attacked. The idea was to get the amulet. Does the name Mummymon come to mind?" Ken regains consciousness. "Did I hear right? Did you say Mummymon?" Daisuke adds, "I haven't heard that name since... since... oh it's so vague... all that time living deep in insanity..." Ken goes, "Since the night we fought Belial Vamdemon." Jou goes, "Belee-who?" Ken, "Belial Vamdemon. He was the one responsible for making Mummymon and Arachnemon. Apparently when you beat Venom Vamdemon, he became two beings." Bonnie goes, "How do you get that?" Daisuke jumps and goes, "How'd you break out of jail!!" Bonnie goes, "Long story. Tell later." Ken says, "Simple, Hikari told us that when they fought him, attacking him failed. It was when they attacked this 'Beast Within' that they beat him. I figure Vamdemon's data went away, but the Beast was in itself a sentient being, and that's what possessed a man, a man named Yukio Oikawa. After we came home from destroying Obliviomon, and after Blackwargreymon left the Digital World in peace, This Oikawa showed up, people claiming he had been gone for four years, missing. I checked, and I found he tried to manipulate the Digidestined in hopes of getting help from Neo Apocalymon. I think he used an American alias..." Jou, "Jake Wells." Ken, "Yes. Using Oikawa as an avatar, he used Oikawa DNA to make his goon squad, Mummymon and Arachnemon, since at the time he was detained inside a mental institution. It was Christmas Day that Mummymon, dressed as a doctor, and Arachnemon as a nurse, abducted him from the institute." Daisuke goes, "I remember some of this now... He had been masterminding the whole thing from the asylum you guys locked him in. He came to the conclusion he would have to find a source of power..." Ken, "Dark spores, like the one that made me the Digimon Emperor..." Daisuke goes, "At the same time, another digimon called Demon was after Ken. He wanted the spores too." Ken adds, "Daisuke, Yolei, Iori, and myself sealed him away in the World of Darkness, since we couldn't stop him, and we were still tired from the Obliviomon fight. After Demon, we kept everything a secret from you guys, partially because like how Taichi sheltered us from the whole Overlords situation, we figured it was our time to protect you. You guys were so weak after that battle in Houston we didn't want you involved." Daisuke adds, "Taichi may have done something foolish, like try to use the Power Nexus again and could have got himself killed." Ken continues, "We managed to save the kids he implanted with the spores, and successfully disarmed them in all of the kids but one... a girl named Nariko. Oikawa used Nariko's power to open a gate other than the Heighten View gate. He knew all standard gates were guarded with arsenals potent enough to bring down even the strongest Ultimate digimon by their respective governments. Instead, he used a laptop to open one. We followed him..." Daisuke goes, "I remember a strange card pattern. There was 9 cards, 3 by 3 rows. I remember Agumon was the card in the upper left. Wonder what it was?" Jou goes, "The card key system to make a Digital Gate. It's how Vamdemon first entered the real world. He had the wrong card. He should have had Gomamon up in that corner." Neptune Zudomon, "That's right." Apollomon is thrown off the roof. Manticoramon kicks Ramon back to the edge of the roof. "Stop jacking your jaws and help me!!"  
  
"Grandkuwagumon Terravolve to Fujita Okuwamon, The Winds of Change!!"  
  
"Fujita 5!!"  
"Tsunami Cutter!!"  
"Sahara Vulcan!!"  
"Water Lily Crescent Beam!!"  
"Toxic Ink!!"  
"Four Noble Truths!!"  
  
The combined force brings him to his knees. Lily yells, "If we get the amulet off and smash it, it'll all be over!!" Then Paladin Imperialdramon comes back into view. Ramon goes, "Must have energy..." Paladin Imperialdramon closes. Ramon stands. He takes his staff out. "Your energy is mine!!" He clothesline Paladin Imperialdramon, then grabs him, draining him dry and throwing to the side as Demiveemon. He then turns and grabs Neptune Zudomon and saps him. He just walks at Krakenmon, and he sucks him dry, all those tapped of power reverting to their in-training forms. Ramon, in his evil bellowing voice, "I have the power!! I can shed this imprisoning and useless form. I am free of this amulet!!" The amulet shatters and an evil mist comes out. A black light comes out of Ramon's mouth and into the mist. Yuuji goes, "That doesn't look good." Romeo, "Ya think!!" The beam ends, and Ramon collapses. An evil laugh fills the air. The mist becomes a cloud that blacks out the whole sky. In it, the face of a humanoid hyena with spikes in his eyebrows and two giant bullhorns on his head appears. He says in that same voice and egyptian tongue they heard Ramon speak, but much deeper, Translation: "Fools!! I am free, and soon I will have my body restored. You are all damned!!" Demiveemon says, "I did bad..." A growl and hiss, and flaming hail shoots now.  
  
"Kansas Catastrophe!!"  
  
A tornado sweeps over the pyramid roof, throwing roof bricks and rubble at the flaming hail. Some of the hail is being blown away, and other pieces exploding upon hitting the rubble. Each hailstone that hit rocked the ground severely. The cloud came together to form a humanoid body. It was wearing black pants and had a belt, where a red cloth hung in front with a black skull on it. His legs, and the lower half of his torso, arcing up to his right shoulder, was human, as was his right arm. All above that point, past a Frankensteinish scar and stitches was more humanoid form, but this part looked dead and covered in dark brown fur. His left arm was the same way, and had deadly canine claws on the ends of his fingers. His head matched the face in the cloud, with dark brown fur all over it and the eyes pure yellow, his mouth filled with fangs. He had a devil tail and demon wings on his body as well. Dark mist covered his arms and giant devices covered his forearms. Energy claws protruded from the slits on it. On his belt two gold kukhris hang there. "Sethmon lives again." Ken takes out the laptop modified with the new analyzer. "This is Sethmon, an Ancient Demon God Digimon. Once imprisoned by the amulet Ramon wore, the power he absorbed allowed him to break free of his prison. This Demi-Omega digimon will not relent until he has instilled hate, fear, and death unto the worlds. He will carry out this unholy mission of genocide by using his Scorched Earth Policy, or his Wretched Sands, Highwayman Massacre, Golgothic Hellfire, his menacing Horus Slayers, and worst of all is when he unleashes Apep's Begotten. I understand why he was sealed away now..." Daisuke goes, "Guys, how are we supposed to deal with a Demi-Omega!!" Sethmon growls, "You don't." The blackness in the sky swirls and a red lining shows up.  
  
"Golgothic Hellfire!!"  
  
More hailstorms rain down.  
  
"Sahara Vulcan!!"  
"Fusion Rings!!"  
  
Manticoramon takes out all the rocks heading at the pyramid, but the attack from Apollomon didn't cut it. It only knocked Sethmon forward. He turns at him.  
  
"Wretched Sands!!"  
  
Sands blow around in a furious sandstorm. Thunder blasts inside the sandstorm. Lightning bolts strike and whip Apollomon, while sands rip at his flesh and erode his armor away, all the time suffocating the others. Bonnie goes, "I don't think we're going to make it out of this one alive." Ken goes, "What demon have we unleashed?" Jou said, "I knew the desert would claim my life!!" Daisuke yells, "Noodle cart?! What was I thinking?!" Sakiko goes, "I'll be with you soon father." Romeo thinks, "Why here, before I became famous?" Jun, "There's no more point in going on." Masato's life flashes before her eyes. Lily gets up and yells, "I will stop you myself!! Sure, I may not have a partner digimon or any fighting experience, but those things don't matter if you have virtue and purpose... All you stand for is evil, chaos, and death, and they are all wrong. You cannot go on destroying and killing...." Sethmon smirks. "Heh." "I will defeat you!!" Her digivice starts glowing. "A mere mortal wants to take me on... I laugh at you, and spit on your soon to be corpse." Lily goes, "Strike me down, but others will rise up. More will then rise, and will be more powerful than you can ever imagine. The more you hold us down, the more we... fight!!" She holds her digivice to the sky and a green energy shield surrounds the group and is repelling his storm. Soon after, Masato gets up. "Running... That's all I ever did, run from my problems, but no more. Two worlds count on us, and there is no running, and frankly I'm tired of running. I make my stand here. Beings like you are the embodiment of the worst in all. Virtue will prevail!!" Her digivice and necklace glow. Yuuji gets up, "Who knows how many billions need people like us, people who can be relied upon!!" His digivice glows. Ryo yells over the storm, "I won't let you guys fight alone!! I may be a kid, but I know he cannot be allowed to hurt others!!" Ryo's digivice glows. Tetsuo goes, "It's beings like you who ruin harmony for us all!!" His digivice glows. The shield surrounds them, and then white light...  
  
"Chippermon Warp Digivolve to Saintmon!!"  
"Saintmon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Light flies up from the ground bleaching everything out and his hair and robes flapping in the wind. Everything on him turns white and in flames the robes go away to reveal a yellow cloak and hood, held there by a silver pin shaped like the Crest of Hope. On his upper body is gold trimmed blue armor and small shoulder plates over a white body suit. On his arms appear plates like Archangemon's, but ridged into three parts and gold trimmed blue coloring. On his hands dark grey gauntlets with gold joints appear, and on his right hand, the joints are in fact spiked knuckles. A groin plate appears as well as blue shin plates and boots. On his head, gold rimmed blue metal headband goes over his forehead, an orange topaz set in the middle, and on his left and right sides on the band, a small gold metallic wing comes out. A blue transparent visor slides down from the band. The white fades to reveal him standing on the bell tower of Notre Dame in the midst of night in a thunderstorm. He yells and punches the air. Golden radiance goes from his right fist starting in front, then slowly arcing around it until everything is glowing gold, even the rain. Sparks of radiance fly about and everything goes white again, except the edges of the structures and the digimon. Suddenly, there is a flash and the rain has stopped, light piercing the mostly overcast sky and hitting him.  
  
"...Michaeamon!!"  
  
Yuuji yells, "Show him, Sirenamon!!"  
  
"Sirenamon Mega Digivolve to Undinemon!!"  
"Undinemon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Her shoulder plates bend up and two more appear under them. Head guarding side plates appear. An extra layer clamps on to her forearms. Her chain mail tank top grows sleeves. On the bottom edge of her armor, the Crest of Reliability appears sideways and Seraphimon-ish belt plates come down. The ribbons fuse into two, one on each arm, and they are big!! It then grows and from her shoulders they go up and fuse into one over her head, and hang over it like Angewomon's ribbon. A light comes down and three gold phoenixes fly down. Two swoop around her and fly up her forearm, attaching to the forearm plates and becoming armor plates themselves. The third flies around and onto her ab area under her breasts. The 'wings' wrap around under her breasts, around her sides, up her back, and the tips can be seen over her shoulders. The 'tailfeather' section becomes hinged and fuses to the ab plates. An orb, a glowing pearl, lowers over her head and makes a beautiful jeweled golden tiara that pearl in the center. On her tail half, a second smaller set of fins grow above the main set. A trident materializes in her left hand (Notice there are a LOT of left handed characters?) and on the trident is a small lunar crescent design on it and another bigger one on the bottom. The light goes away to show her 'standing' on a rockface atop a beach at night. She holds up the trident and the wave spray up and crash on the beach around her, with Neptune in the background, and the moon slightly eclipsing it.  
  
"...Tidal Sirenamon!!"  
  
Tetsuo, "Let's restore the cosmic balance!!"  
  
"Zenmon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
Scenes of Lewis becoming Hypertomorrowsapien flash by. Everything goes silver as the beam hits. A flash, Shintomon. Then the explosion. A gold band ties back his hair. Metallic markings are over his face. Two katana scabbards hang over his shoulders. The light fades from him showing him wearing a silver version of Tetsuo's outfit. He steps out of the light, which then fades to reveal a pagoda behind him. The wind blows from his left with cherry blossoms going by. As the wind blows, his hair blows in five different 'bands,' or groups, of hair.  
  
"...Nirvanamon!!"  
  
Masato yells, "Scum like you have no honor!! You prey on the innocent, and care not for them. Well, today fate is going to repay that debt to those fallen!!" The necklace and digivice pulsate in unison. The ring fills with light. "YAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She slams the necklace into the receptacle.  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
  
"Sea Lilymon Terravolve to... "  
  
Time freezes and a similar shatter sequence like Bonnie's shard happens. All of her forms, from Germinamon to Paladin Lotusmon hover about her and merge. Light glows all around her as the phantoms enter her. She hovers out of the light and all you can see is a silhouette. As she comes into the light, a gold trimmed teal cuirass materializes on her. She has four leaf wings on her back, but they are white, and the top two are fatter and wider than the other two. The scales on her tail half are now white. Her hair has gone white as well. Avalonmon style shoulder plates land on her shoulders in the cuirass color scheme. On her arm a giant kite shield in the matching color scheme takes hold of her right arm. In the center is the Crest of Honor, surrounded by four leaves. On her arms are those same Lilymon gloves, the main part is pink, the petals white. Around her waist appears six belt plates like the ones Paladin Lilymon wears. The tiara of flowers is back on her head. Giants white capes fall from inside the shoulder plates. From behind her ears appear five gold bars like Paladingreymon's. White vines wrap over her body. Some lace the shoulder plates with the cuirass. Another set start around her hips and wrap around and progress down her fishtail half to her fins, where they spread away from the fin and end in red roses. A holster pops up on her left side, on her hip. An enormous two-sided axe fills it. She swings the axe around and it blurs as it moves. Moments later she finishes.  
  
"...Valkyrie Lotusmon, Noble Beauty!!"  
  
All four profiles pop up at once. Ryo goes first, "Michaeamon, Giga of Ardillamon, Archangel digimon. His skills excel in martial arts, and that is proven when he uses 'Seven Deadly Strikes.' His most powerful move is his 'Consecrating Jab.' Like his fellow archangels, he too possesses healing powers. 'Archangel's Forgiveness' transfers some of his power to heal the wounded or incinerate the undead. Hey, aren't Archangels supposed to have wings?" Tetsuo is next, "Meet Nirvanamon, Mega to Zenmon. His lack of armor and small frame allows him to move quickly and silently. Many of powers lay not in battle but in stealth and ambushing. His 'Crystal Mist' disables his foes, allowing him to make his strike or to vanish into the shadows. In 'Stealth Mode' himself and anything he holds becomes transparent until he chooses otherwise. Also in his bag of secret tricks are his main weapons besides his sword, his 'Atomic Caltrops.' Infused with the powers of the elements and nuclear to increase their power, a sore foot or messed up boot will be the last of your worries." Yuuji is next, "Sirenamon maxed out!! It's Tidal Sirenamon, her Giga and highest level of Sirenamon!! In water she can break Mach 3, and her ribbons allow her to glide on the air. Her 'Alpha Tide Gem' summons water into a slashing beam that she can control with her hand. Her 'Omega Tide Gem' summons the rains and storms to create a mighty tide and storm, and finishing it with a crushing wave half a mile high. It doesn't stop there!! Her 'Seawolf Torpedoes' bombard you into submission and her 'Hudson Trident' impales, freezes, and shatters many a foe. Lingering overhead, she may be tempted to use her 'Deuterium Depth Charges.' Finally, when using my digivice as a weapon, she unleashes her most powerful attack of all; Flying Zero." Masato goes, "Despite her wounds given not long ago, she found it in herself to Terravolve into Valkyrie Lotusmon. She is part Flower Nymph, part Water Nymph, and all Paladin. Her 'Valor of the Green Knight' lays a mighty smackdown with her axe and poisons the enemy all at once. Her 'Hydroponic Shower' will blow you open like a shotgun at point blank range, and if it doesn't, the seeds in the water grow into vines, and then bind, cut, slash, and constrict you into giving in. Along with that, her long-range arsenal also includes the 'Midnight Lotus,' a lotus leaf sharpened to an edge of mere quarks that permeates you with holy light, plant toxins, and a special random effect. With my digivice/sword in hand, Valkyrie Lotusmon has use of two particularly deadly moves. The first is 'Europa Crescent Crash,' where she sends out a supersonic crescent light blade that homes in on its target, then shatters into smaller crescents and seeks out new targets. The other is called 'Tranquility Landing,' she flies into the air, plummeting to the ground, fin and sword first, the sheer force ripping the opposition apart..." Sethmon looks in amazement. "So you think you can stand up to me? Well, taste my wrath!!" He makes the sandstorm worse, and the forcefield is draining at Lily's strength. Michaeamon, "I'll handle this." He walks forward.  
  
"Consecrating Jab!!"  
  
Like in the digivolution, a golden brightness hits everything, circling his fist. Everything goes white and only outlines can be seen. Beams of gold light come to Michaeamon from the pyramid, the others, even the grains of sand. His right arm 'lights up in flames' from the power. He flies out and connects with Sethmon, moving so fast the sand barely even touched him. The magnitude of his hit makes him have to stop his storm. Tidal Sirenamon goes, "Here's something to pelt you!! Seawolf Torpedoes!!" The white pearl section of her right forearm plate opens, and four missiles extend out, then fire, then four more, all firing one by one from left to right, immediately reloading after each salvo. "ENOUGH!!" Sethmon yells.  
  
"Horus Slayers!!"  
  
From his skin circular blades come out, then fly out at everyone, five at each. Fujita Okuwamon yells, "I got them, go for Sethmon!!"  
  
"Fujita 5!!"  
  
He blows them all away. Apollomon and Tidal Sirenamon double-team him. Apollomon hurls her into the air, where she is gliding over him. At first she is screaming, but then she realizes she's in control. "This isn't so bad...." Apollomon goes, "Hit him now!!"  
  
"Fusion Rings!!"  
"Deuterium Depth Charges!!"  
  
Tidal Sirenamon wraps her whole lower body around her trident as she holds it with her hands. A fuchsia aura surrounds as she yells. Three orbs shoot down from each point on the trident. The rings and the orbs hit at once, and a blinding meltdown takes place. Sethmon goes, "That actually hurt!!! Meet Apep's Begotten!!" Valkyrie Lotusmon goes, "I think not!! Midnight Lotus!!" She hurls three lotus leaves and they jab into his chest just as he was to do his attack, and the attack mysteriously fizzles. He removes the leaves from his chest and slumps over for a moment then tries to use his attack again.  
  
"Apep's Begotten!!"  
  
Nothing. "What? This can't be!! My powers are useless... I must have not absorbed enough energy. I'm still weak!!" Nirvanamon jumps off Valkyrie Lotusmon, then Tidal Sirenamon, then Apollomon, and finally Manticoramon and is way up in the air. "CATCH!!" He hurls a light blue caltrop and it hits Sethmon, causing a meltdown, then collapsing and freezing. "Oh, he's cold...." He throws a red caltrop and after his meltdown, he's screaming as he burns all over. "Oops, I gotta put that out." He starts to unzip, but says, "There's children present... I can't do that, but this'll work!!" He throws a dark blue caltrop and Sethmon is blasted and cut up by cannonballs of water. He is soaking wet. "Oh no, it seems like it got all dark and overcast all of a sudden.... That means one thing. Oh no, it's a thunderstorm!!" He hurls a yellow caltrop and it explodes and electrocutes Sethmon. Nirvanamon falls and kicks off Sethmon, jumps off Michaeamon, bounces off Fujita Okuwamon, and lands safely. Nirvanamon, "Now that's teamwork!!" Michaeamon flies in. "My turn!!"  
  
"Seven Deadly Strikes!!"  
  
His left fist charges up and he jabs him. A bell tolls and light flashes. A gold orb appears over his head. His knee glows and he takes Sethmon and rams him into his knee, another bell sounds and another flash of light, ending with a silver orb under his feet. His head glows and he head butts him. Another bell and flash, a red orb to his left appears. His feet glow, and he performs a double roundhouse, another bell and flash, and a teal orb is to his right. His left palm is glowing, and he palm strikes him hard. Another bell and flash, a violet orb is behind him. His right foot glows, and he does a flying kick into him. Another bell and flash, a green orb is in front of him. These orbs enter him and he glows a golden color, and then the glow goes to his right hand in a brilliant blinding light. He draws back, and time seems to stop. The background goes white, and eclipsing the light is the Japanese kanji 'Shichi.' His fist then closes as time progresses every so slowly, then as he is to connect with an uppercut, time returns to normal and he strikes him so hard he is knocked to the sand below. Sethmon gets up and runs across the sand, jump up, run up the side of the pyramid, and onto the roof. "Go no further, Sethmon!!" Valkyrie Lotusmon yells. She takes Masato's sword.  
  
"Europa Crescent Crash!!"  
  
The crescent connects with him, and he doubles over, but he just stands back up and charges. Before she can react, he runs past and grabs Lily. "What power is it that makes you unlike any I ever fought?! I must have that power!!" He starts draining her. Fujita Okuwamon tries to rip him away but is thrown into Valkyrie Lotusmon. He continues sucking when he is brought to his knees by a shot to his back. A voice, "I'm not letting you the chance to take advantage of others and destroy this world!!" Ken goes, "Ramon?" Sure enough, Ramon was standing, his staff smoking. Sethmon goes, "You betray me now? I gave you that power, and I can take it, but first, I want to watch you see what you most care about die." Ramon, "No!!"  
  
"Scorched Earth Policy!!"  
  
Fires bust out of the ground and spread all over, blowing up all they touch. The pyramids supplying the cryogens explode most violently. Ramon is on his knees. "No... Arachnemon...." He gets back up angrily. "It may of been my fault you got free, but since what I love is lost, I must settle for the next best thing, keeping scum like you from hurting anyone else!!" The Sora hologram transfers to the cryo-chamber. "He's insane!!! Maybe if I can thaw her quick and get her vitals stabilized, maybe he'll be more rational." She turns a knob and heaters turn on. "Hurry up you piece of crap... Wait, this is linked into my main systems.... I just called myself a piece of crap."  
Outside, Sethmon throws the Digidestined digimon out of his way. "YOU CHALLENGE ME!!" He comes at him. Ramon grabs him and holds him, his staff pointing at Sethmon's head. Ramon goes to the air and starts glowing. Ken, "What is he doing?" Keiko, "Why is he pooling all that power?" Bonnie goes, "That much power will destroy him too!!" Sethmon struggles from what should be an easy grip to get out of, considering his strength, but finds himself held steadfast. Ramon goes, "There's one power you never gave me." Sethmon goes, "So? What?" "The power to stop you!!" His body is filled with light and energy is amassing at the tip of his staff.  
Inside, Sora goes, "She's stable. I can open the tube." She opens it and Arachnemon slowly wakes up in human form, her blue eyes opening. "Oh, where am I?" The hologram goes, "There's no time. I need your help." "Why should I help you?" "Mummymon's life is at stake." Arachnemon goes, "So, he was always a fool." Sora smacks her hard. "Don't talk like that!! If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here today. He has watched vigil over you for 40 years, and even let himself be possessed and consumed by the evil of another imprisoned digimon just so he could have the power to heal you. Like Oikawa, it ate away at him, and now he's free, and Mummymon, or should I say, Ramon, is about to sacrifice his life in your name to destroy him. This evil is just like the one who possessed Oikawa!!" Her memories of the fight start coming back.... "He... used us... Belial Vamdemon used Oikawa and us like puppets, and Oikawa lost his life for it..." Sora goes, "Just like how Sethmon used Ramon, and now Ramon is going to die because of him, but this time you have a chance to change that!!" Arachnemon stumbles out of the tube, and Sora grabs her and carries her to the stairwell.  
By the time they get out, all they can see is a white glow. They both look up. Then, beckoning from the sky, "For Arachnemon!!" An explosion goes off, then ten more, followed by a shockwave. Daisuke yells, "Take cover!!" Lily yells, "Under what?!" Their respective digimon throws themselves over their partner, and Lily and Keiko get under Fujita Okuwamon with Ken. The shockwave hits, badly devastating the roof. Urchinmon went to Coralmon, Michaeamon reverted to Chippermon, Valkyrie Lotusmon reverted to Algaemon, Apollomon reverted to Candmon, Nirvanamon reverted to Zenmon, Tidal Sirenamon reverted to Sirenamon, Manticoramon went back to Garramon, and Fujita Okuwamon de-digivolved all the way to Leafmon. Lily, "Is everyone okay?" Tetsuo goes, "I'm fine..." Bonnie goes, "Yep." Romeo goes, "I'm a little sore." Daisuke goes, "My head hurts." Lily says, "Good. No one's hurt." Sirenamon announces sarcastically, "Oh, thanks for caring about us." Lily goes, "Are you guys fine?" Sirenamon goes, "Yep, A OK!!" Leafmon mutters, "Oh, if she only knew how much like Yolei she is...." Jun goes, "Hey, what's that?" Daisuke goes, "And that!!" Pointing into the sky. A scream could be heard, and Ramon hits the battered roof. He just lays there near motionless. Arachnemon slowly runs to him, still weak from re-animation. Ramon turns and says, "Am I dead... Is that you Arachnemon?" Arachnemon nods. "Sister?" Arachnemon goes, "Sister? What happened to you being all over me?" Ramon pinches himself very slowly and goes, "Still living, but not for long.... I called you sister because... after learning that Oikawa was our creator, we shared DNA. Things that share DNA and have a father are brother and sister, and I was wrong to try to make you want to love me. I still love you though, as a sibling. I care so much for you, that I took that bum deal from Attorneymon to wear this amulet 19 years ago, when you took a turn for the worse. He prayed on my love and concern, and let that beast Sethmon consume me so I became his pet, but then he became thirsty for more power. Every little digimon he destroyed, I felt like I was losing you more and more, and when I saw him destroy the cryogenics, I thought you were gone, and I had to make sure he couldn't anymore like you..." Arachnemon began to tear up. "Oh why?" Ramon quietly goes, "When it comes to family, nothing else matters. Unfortunately, I didn't completely succeed. To save you, your digimon half had to be destroyed, but in the end, I would sacrifice all of myself to save even a part of you... and it looks like it happened. If I couldn't save all of you I don't deserve to live with you." Lily goes, "Stop talking like that Ramon!! We'll figure something out!!" Ramon goes, "My gift to you, new Digidestined, I obliterated Sethmon. He will never threaten anyone ever again. And to you my love, my sister, I give you this..." Arachnemon starts crying holding the fading Ramon, but as he fades, it starts to rain, gold drops fall, and the desert slowly vanished, being replaced by a green meadow with flowers. The swamp became a pristine lake with clean clear water. Forests grew all about around the edges of the plains, and more meadowland grew, and in it the prettiest flowers anyone ever saw. Moss grows over the pyramid. Arachnemon sits there on her knees still crying in front of his staff, all that is left of him, the Sora hologram comforting her. Arachnemon cries, "Why did I treat you so mean?!"  
Lewis goes, "Needless to say, after the group left, Bonnie's sting worked perfectly, and now Bonnie's mother/Takeru and Hikari's daughter will be released in time for the holidays, and she is going to receive major compensation for her wrongful arrest. School started up again, and the Dominion quieted down, but the holidays don't mean that joy to me or Lilymon anymore, because someone we loved the most won't be here to share it with us...  
In the meantime..."  
Sirenamon, "Oh god, that tomato juice is ice cold!!" Yuuji, "I'm sorry, but Lewis put it in the fridge. Says it works best if you bathe cold." Masato goes, "Wait a sec... That gunk from Neo Spheremon was much colder than this and yet you didn't feel it. How come this is so much colder?" Sirenamon yells, "Because I'm in boiling hot water!! The shock!! Well, that, and I was a Mega when I was covered in it." Araiya goes, "Oh stop whining." Mimi goes, "Whining isn't good you know. It gives you wrinkles.... Damn, broke a nail." Zenmon outside, "Hypocrite!!" Lilymon says, "Oh, don't let him get to you. We all know you're a hypocrite. Now let's finish washing the rat." Ardillamon goes, "I'm not a rat, I'm a Squirrel digimon, ya damn bitch." Lilymon punches him out and says, "See Mimi, you can't let jerks and morons get to you." Zenmon yells again, "You all a bunch of damn hypocrites!! I'm gonna meditate." Araiya goes, "Finally, someone agrees with me." Mimi goes, "I wonder who taught Ardillamon those words?" Bonnie gets up and says, "I'll go take a break now..."  
Outside, Lewis drives up. He has a rank smell to him. "Ah, that's all over... I got soap, shampoo... Bath time!! WOOHOO!!" Daisuke and Oswald are outside with Sirenamon's armor washing it. Oswald goes, "Man, we got the good job..." Daisuke adds, "Yeah, those morons. We only had to pay $100!!" Veemon looks at them and thinks, "I think we got screwed. We should only of had to pay them $20!!" Daisuke picks up the armor and tries to put it on. "Damn, she's small. Makes me wonder... Does she diet or get lipo?" Oswald goes, "Maybe she's ana... anare.... she doesn't eat." Daisuke, "Maybe. Hey, look at me!! I'm Sirenamon!!" Lewis walks up. "Hey Oswald, we up to watch that ga.... Holy shit!! Take her armor off and just wash it.... Do whatever weird stuff you do with Veemon in private, okay?" Veemon, "I resent that remark." Lewis, "Unlike him, you actually got the joke." He goes in, and hears all the bathroom doors shut in unison. Lewis looks mad, but controls himself. It starts to rain. He walks into the back yard, strips, and starts bathing, yelling, "Good enough!!" Araiya walks in, sees him, gets nauseated, runs into the bathroom and... "Araiya!! You puked all over me!! Now the smell is never coming out!!" Sirenamon screams.  
"Now with one Dominion Council member down, will the Dominion redouble its efforts. Can Malachimon save Lance's mind? What will become of the now fully human Arachnemon? Will Sirenamon ever get clean again? Is Daisuke having urges to go see the Village People? Find out in Bloodline: Ch. 7 - A Daring Escape!!" 


	7. A Daring Escape!

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 7: A Daring Escape!!  
  
Prologue: Even I have been anxiously awaiting me writing this. Ever wondered how Veemon can become Imperialdramon without Wormmon, well, you'll find out here and now!!  
Sirenamon recounts, "Well, it's not everyday you're on COPS.... It's also not every day that you get arrested in front of the whole world. That's what happened to Miyako and Bonnie. Bonnie's dad knew he was being followed and dumped the goods unknowingly on them. They took the fall, and well, he just hauled ass right on out of there. Two Digidestined down, we still had to look for Lily's digimon, so it was decided that Keiko, Ryo, Jun, Sakiko, and Yuuji all go with her, with a back-up force of Romeo, Tetsuo, Daisuke, and Ken. When we got there, they made me swim through that smelly, stinking swamp. Well, ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, we explored them, with the others joining us in the main pyramid after finding the other two just filled with cryogens, being pumped to the main pyramid for some reason. Ardillamon, I feel your pain. Lily and Jun found this holographic program deep in the basement levels of Sora that even had Sora's brainwaves. She supplied the kids with new shards to fix the flawed shards we were given by mistake. While all this happened in the Digital World, Sea Lilymon went to the Digital Moon to learn of her past and her connection to the Kido family, and Lewis busted Miyako and Bonnie out of prison. After the obligatory gift shop raid, we detected enemy digimon in the pyramid. This turned out to be none other than the digi-loser Etemon, trying to retake his headquarters. Lily and Jun got them up on the roof. Along the way, we found yet another bad guy, this one much more serious. Ramon was on his way up. Running to hide, we found a room with a cryogenic tube. In it was Arachnemon, an old nemesis of Ken, in her human form. Lily and Jun discovered Ramon was once Mummymon, who was duped into taking an evil amulet from Attorneymon so he could have the power to save her. We fought both groups off, and defeated Etemon's lousy party, but Ramon punished us. Even with Manticoramon, Alcyaid Xaviomon, and Ardillamon Warp Digivolving to Saintmon, we couldn't put him down. Our call for help hadn't been answered, so Lily called Lewis to see what the hold-up was. Lewis sent Bonnie and Meramon to the pyramid, where Meramon became Vulcanmon, but he wasn't enough. Bonnie's attempts to help the real Ramon inside gave Vulcanmon the power to Terravolve into Apollomon, a Terra Sun God digimon. He may look hot, but he's a real jerk, almost throwing me to my doom. After I fell, Ken, Masato, Jou, and the others came in time to save me from going splat in the desert sands. They fought on, but it was Paladin Imperialdramon's bull-headedness that made our biggest mistake. Ramon drained his power, and unleashed the evil of the amulet, Sethmon. We would have been done for if it hadn't been for Lily's courage. She somehow made a shield around us giving us all time to digivolve and rally. Both Sea Lilymon and myself maxed out our levels, Ardillamon made Giga, Zenmon Warp Digivolved, and we gangbanged him. We had him, but he went on a vindictive attack and drained power from Lily, making him even deadlier. Ramon then woke up, and Sethmon repaid his services by blowing up the cryogenic pipes feeding Arachnemon's tube. Thinking she was gone, Ramon took Sethmon, held him with all his might, flew into the air, and used all his power to obliterate his data, but in the process fatally wounding himself. The holographic Sora was able to save Arachnemon, hoping she could talk him out of it, but they got there in time to see Ramon's fate unravel. As he laid there, he told why he kept watch over her, then as his last gift made the harsh desert a beautiful meadow. How sweet.... And then I bathed in really cold tomato juice. No one wants to hear about it. I don't want to talk about it. End of Story."  
  
December 15th: Romeo says, "I'll be, we've only been in school a month, and it's already holiday break.... I'm gonna miss this place..." Girls behind him swoon over him. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be back after New Years, babies..." His voice a little Clinton-ish. A Tokomon walks down the halls dragging books talking to boy and says, "I always wondered... This is Japan, a nation and people who are primarily of the Buddhist and Shinto faiths, so why are we getting a vacation for a Jewish and Christian holiday?" The boy says, "I wondered that myself." Masato goes by and says, "Shhh.... It doesn't matter why, it's two and a half weeks off, so I say mazel tov to you." The Tokomon goes, "But Masato, have you ever won..." Masato interrupts, "I said 'Mazel Tov.'" On the other end, Sakiko walks down the hall with two Yakuza goons with her carrying her things. Sakiko goes, "Guys, your bodyguard services have been nice this last month, but you guys can go blow off the two and a half weeks. Trust me, I'll be safe." "But Sakiko..." one of the goons says. Sakiko replies, "Leave me, gibrones." She snaps her fingers and they leave her stuff with her and leave. "I might just get used to owning an underground crime syndicate." She waves to a boy and a girl looking at her, and they cower in fear. "Damn, that's the down side." Jun and Bonnie join up with her. Bonnie says, "Yay, you got rid of the goon squad!! If they frisked me one more time, I'd...." Jun, "Well, you were arrested on international TV, Bonnie." Bonnie, "Old news. Say, got any idea of why the gibrones hover over you now?" Sakiko says, "I guess since they heard about my exploits, they figure they should keep guards with me at all times, but Scarletmon is all the help I need, am I right?" Scarletmon comes down a hall and goes, "Yep." Jun goes, "And you're here.... why?" Scarletmon goes, "Oh, since clean-up is still going on, and many people fled, they need people to handle all the calls they get to lighten the load off the stressed out secretaries who have to sort out all the new files, transfers, and temporary condensations caused by the fighting. That, and I get 240 yen an hour to sit on my ass all day!!" Sakiko goes, "You definitely have been hanging around Lewis way too long." Jun says, "If you're serving a purpose, even if it's sitting there taking calls, you're still doing something. Take Andromon. He's the new janitor." Bonnie has a vision of him taking his hand and.... "Lightning Blade!!" He roto-rooters the toilets with his right hand. Sakiko goes, "I was wondering why the bathrooms were so unusually clean." Bonnie shudders and goes, "Remind me not to touch his hands." They all gather outside with Lily. Bonnie goes, "Where's our ride?"  
A few miles away.... "Yay, another construction zone.... How bloody wonderful." Zenmon sarcastically exclaims. Tetsuo is sitting there at the wheel waiting for traffic to clear, when Keiko picks up the car phone. Keiko calls Lewis' house. Lilymon picks up. "Hello... Uh could one of you get the others. All of this recent construction is well... blocking all the roads." Lilymon goes, "Okay, I'll see to it. "She turns to Ken. "Yo, Ken, your turn!!" Ken goes, "Eep." Lilymon starts to shove him out the door. Ken is yelling, "But I don't want to!! The fangirls... They'll mob me, again!!" Lilymon goes, "It can't be that bad. Now you agreed to this system, and you... are... going... to... comply!!" She finally shoves him out the door.  
A ringing goes off in Romeo's coat jacket, he takes out a cell phone, suavely flips it on, and goes, "Talk to me!!" Ken says, "I'll be picking you up... Can we try the rear this time?" Romeo goes, "Okay. See ya." He hangs up. Romeo says to the others, "Ken will pick us up in the rear. Let's go." They go on, but a teacher hears this. She runs in. "Ken Ichijouji is coming!! Everyone, Ken Ichijouji is on his way!!" On the PA, a woman's voice says, "Will the faculty member with the license plate 'IK' please go to the rear parking lot." Romeo says, "Crap... When you see him, run as fast as you can." Ken drives up ducking down. He enters the parking lot and slowly gets out and inches to them. Ken whispers from a bush, "Quickly, follow me!!" They move with him, but they are spotted. "It's Ken Ichijouji, and his grandson Romi!!" The doors bust down and rabid fangirls pour out, almost exactly like the opening sequence to the Drew Carey Show. Ken runs around screaming from them. They swarm him, but he eludes them, coming out shirtless and his right pants leg ripped off, his shoes gone. He opens the door, jumps in, and does 100 out of the parking lot. A teacher screams, "I got his coat!!" Another yells, "I have his shirt!!" Lily asks, "Why do they do that?" Romeo goes, "Granddaddy here was hot stuff back in the day, and many of the teachers now were his old schoolmates who thought just by knowing him meant they were smart. Now you see where I got my good looks from." Ken drives, shaking, eyes wide open, softly saying out of pure terror, "The horror...."  
They get home, and Yolei looks out the window and says, "At least he got away with his pants and underwear this time." Keiko and Tetsuo drive up. Zenmon, "Bloody smelly construction workers... Why can't they all do their work at night, when no one gives a bloody damn!!" Masato goes, "I think I forgot something at school...." Lotusmon in the school hallway, "Hello... Anyone?" Masato goes, "Oh, crap!! Lotusmon!!" Lotusmon, "I'm right here." Masato, "Oh crap!! My science project!! Let's roll!!" Keiko goes, "I'll go with you, just to... uh... make sure you don't forget anything else." In her mind, she sees a CD player in Masato's locker, and it looks expensive. "Move on out, Lotomon!!" They ride Lotomon down the road. Everyone goes in to see Lewis and Lilymon dressed in vibrant Hawaiian shirts and shorts. Bonnie goes, "I'm no fashion whiz, but I can tell you that's way out of season." Lewis goes, "Ha ha... Not for what we had planned." Lilymon continues, "We figured, since the Dominion really quieted down and became almost non-existent, we need to unwind, so we got rooms at a resort in the Digital World!!" Everyone cheers. Sora goes, "Wouldn't we need to pack?" Lewis goes, "Done, and done. We got a lot of free time. We left a note for Taichi, Dai, Masato, and Keiko when they get back." Lilymon takes Lewis' EDI and points it at a clearing. "Digiport Open!!" They go in and onward.  
An hour later: Lewis has a camera and they are at a fence by the road with a field behind it. "I want to do a theme here. 'The Crests Over the Years.' Then I'll do a big group shot when the others get here." Izzy goes, "That's an interesting idea Lewis!!" First he got Izzy, Tentomon, Iori, Armajimon, Bonnie, and Meramon all together. Lewis takes two shots. "Those were great, now... Love the camera!!" Sora, Biyomon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Sakiko, and Scarletmon all line up and/or sit on the fence. "Hold that pose... Got it!!" He takes a picture of them. "I'm in the mood for someone... Reliable!!" Jou, Gomamon, Iori, Armajimon, Yuuji, and Sirenamon all get on or front of the fence. Yuuji stands behind it and leans forward to make things look more unique. Lewis takes a couple of steps back. He snaps the camera shutter four times fast, the fourth showing them all falling over blinded from the flash. Sirenamon goes, "Yuuji, honey, could you get off me? I need to get up." Armajimon goes, "All the flashes...." Lewis goes, "Hope these turn out well." Takeru, Patamon, Ryo, and Ardillamon got together next. Lewis looks, then takes two photos. "Such a tranquil day... It needs tranquil people!!" Lewis runs over with timer ready, and gets Tetsuo and Zenmon with him. The first photo does fine, then Lilymon crashes the second popping up from behind, scaring Tetsuo and Zenmon. "Pictures can be so sincere. Please, no Hallmark moments, here." Mimi, Lilymon, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Lily line up and have their picture taken. "I guess I already devoted enough time to this. Time to pack it..." Araiya goes, "We're next!!" And drags the Andromons and Jun up there. Lewis takes the shot, but has thumb on the lens, blocking out Araiya. "Damn, thumb." Another picture... "Damn, did it again..." Finally, "Oops, out of film." Araiya goes, "That's a Digital Camera." Lewis retorts, "I said, 'I'm out of film!!'" and puts the camera away.  
At the school, Lotomon uses her claws to cut a hole in a window, then Keiko opens it. Masato goes, "Never been a fan of school, but I never thought I'd see myself breaking into school." Keiko goes, "Wait, Bonnie said something about a new security system..." She blows dust at the floor and shows laser beams galore. Masato goes, "Is it just me, or does fate seem to make things unnaturally hard for us? I mean, come on?! This is a school, not the Pentagon!!" Keiko takes her to a desk. "Looks like we're going to have to climb through the roof." Keiko flies up and pushes open a tile, then gets Masato up in there. Keiko says, "Lotusmon, you be the lookout." Lotusmon, "Okay." As they crawl through, Keiko says, "Well, many people may have said this to you, but you kinda got a British accent there." Masato replies, "No I bloody don't. Oh okay, so maybe I hung out with Hawkmon a little more than I should. I was young then, and besides, it isn't proper to tell your elders to piss off, no matter how dull they seem." Keiko goes, "Don't you mean 'bugger off?'" Masato, "Piss off, bugger off, same bloody difference." Keiko goes, "Hold on, I think I found the hall... Here we go." Masato goes, "These bloody sods sure like their security!! Man, after five years of repressing this accent, it sure feels jolly good to let that out." She looks at the lasers in the hall covering the floor. Keiko goes, "I couldn't get low enough safely. Like hanging from your feet?" Keiko is hovering over the floor, Masato undoing the lock while hanging upside down. "Got it... I feel woozy." Keiko goes, "Hold on, just open the door and get your project, and the CD player." Masato goes, "Oh, so that's why you came." Keiko says, "Well, yes. It is kinda worth about $120, but the quality..." Masato grabs the things, when she sees a green glow far down the hall. Keiko, "Damn, forgot about the sensor scan." Masato goes, "What?" "Every thirty minutes, the system scans for intruders, and if the beam wall touches you, this place becomes Fort Knox." Masato goes, "I know school systems like to keep their schools safe, but this kinda overdoing here, don't ya think?" Keiko yanks her up, flies through the crawlspace, falls onto the desk, quickly recovers, the leaps and barely makes it through the window in time. Lotusmon goes, "I getting spooked. Let's go." They rode back.  
In the sunlight on the resort beach, Lilymon was wearing a bikini top, her gloves, and vibrantly colored skirt-like item on her relaxing in a chair under an umbrella. Lewis was still in his same clothes, but no sandals, just barefoot. Tetsuo is on the pier doing tai chi and kendo. A Numemon goes, "What's this nut ball doing? I mean, this pier is for fishing, not making another Karate Kid movie." Lewis goes, "He really needs to lighten up." Yamato is in swimwear playing frisbee with Sora and Izzy, also in swimwear. Suddenly Gabumon runs by furless. Takeru goes, "Damn, didn't actually think he'd do it." Lewis squirmed and goes pale, having flashbacks to the events that led to Mojyamon's inadvertent demise. "Aw... Eww... Geez!! I don't want to see that!!" Lewis picks up a rock and is about to hurl it when another rock whacks Gabumon and knocks him down and out. Lewis yells, "Thanks, Biyomon!!" Biyomon winks and goes, "My pleasure." Both Hawkmons are on the beach with rapiers dueling each other. Their swords clanging, finally Miyako's Hawkmon comes out the victor. "Good show there, mate." Yolei's Hawkmon says. Lilymon goes, "It's like watching an episode of Frasier. Next thing you know they're going to get lattes and start talking psycho-babble." Hikari, Araiya, Ken, Jou, Sakiko, and Jun were at a volleyball net, with Tailmon (without her gloves), Wormmon, Tentomon, Sirenamon, Ardillamon, and Scarletmon. They are playing when it seems like the humans have the advantage. Tentomon says, "Is it just me, or does it seem they have the height advantage?" Ken serves. It goes back and forth, then on a big move by Hikari, it goes and seems lost when Sirenamon spins around, lays down, smacks it up with her fins, and then Ardillamon leaps up and punches back to front, where Tailmon goes to spike, when Ken leaps up, spikes back. They spike the ball a good 4 times in mid-air, Ken lays a good blow. Tailmon retaliates by smacking the ball with her tail ring, then spiking it again. Ken lands next to the ball and asks, "Is there nothing that tail ring can't do?" Tailmon thinks and says, "I don't think they can make Hikari's whites any whiter." Hikari suddenly stops and sees a vision of a base firing a weapon, leveling whole continents, a tombstone with all of them gathered around it, then Malachimon in a reflecting hallway, unable to escape, bars falling, and it all be in Attorneymon's clutches as he holds it all, his face comes from the darkness. Suddenly his form is gone, and it shows Wicked Lilymon, her hands coated in blood, scared of it, then her running away, and as she leaps away, a new figure goes the other way, one in a green kimono that resembled Wicked Lilymon in a hall with the late Gennai and Mai. Then she sees herself in a pink dress with all this light glowing around her, and Obliviomon over her, clouded in darkness and death. It zooms away to show a heart, then Malachimon. Takeru goes, "Are you okay?" Hikari goes, "I just looked up too high." Hikari thinks, "What does it mean?" In the water, Yuuji is in Submarimon seeing the ocean. "So, what do ya think, Yuuji?" Yuuji goes, "Eh... It's okay." Submarimon goes, "Okay... It's spectacular... You get jaded too easily. I blame the Discovery Channel. Take all the fun out of exploration... I'll show them!!" An evil look is over Submarimon. Above water, Lewis puts food on a grill. He douses it in a whole bottle of lighter fluid, then a second, then a third. "Hmmm, this 'grilling' may not be so hard. Tell Yuuji food's cooking." Sirenamon thinks, "I'd best not argue with them…" She shudders as she stares into the water, waiting, then goes in the water, straddling the pier plank the whole time. He lights the grill, and blows up the grill and much of what's around it. Meramon goes, "FIRE!! Yeah, yeah!! Fire!! Yeah!! Fire rules!!" Bonnie walks up wearing black pants and a black leather tank top and says, "Meramon, you do know you're a moron, right?" Lewis stands there, coughs, and says, "Needs more lighter fluid." The food is incinerated. "Back to my original plan." He sets up a steel table, throws the food on it, and cranks up the flamethrower. In seconds, the food is cooked to perfection. Hawkmon watches with mock amazement. He impersonates a cheezy infomercial man going, . "...And the fat... literally drains off the meat!! What do you call this wonderful device?" Lewis goes, "It's the 'Lewis Wick Damn Food Fragger!!' See, you put your damn food here, start up the damn flamethrower, and watch it baste this damn turkey!!" He roasts a turkey to perfection. Araiya goes, "Only Lewis could perfect cooking a turkey with a flamethrower." Suddenly out of nowhere a green mist fills the beach and everyone falls asleep except Lewis. "Let me guess... Dominion goons?" A voice goes, "Yeah." Lewis goes, "Hotel owner set us up?" The voice, "Yeah!!" "Knew this was kinda too good to be true. Hmm.... Let me guess, Attorneymon's goons." The voice, "Yeah?" "Let me guess, we're surrounded." The voice, nervously says, "Yeah..." Lewis, "Okay." And he falls asleep with the rest of them. The voice goes, "Gather them up and take them to Evamon's lab, per say Attorneymon's orders." Troops move in wearing gas masks. The Numemon from the pier brings in Tetsuo and Zenmon. "Hey, that food smells good, and it is lunchtime..." The guy goes, "Okay, bring the food with us. Move out!!!" Sirenamon calls out to where Submarimon and Yuuji are. Yuuji goes, "I knew you'd come down here!!" Submarimon mumbles, "That's the most ecstatic I've seen the kid." Sirenamon goes, "Aren't you enjoying seeing all this?" Yuuji goes, "I thought I would, but it hasn't been the same without you." Sirenamon goes, "Well, I can't be with you all the time. Sometimes we have to do things apart." Yuuji sighs and goes, "I know. I was hoping we could do this together." Sirenamon goes, "Okay, maybe later..." She quickly changes the subject. "Lewis just got some food cooked for lunch." Yuuji goes, "Boy, now that you mention it, I am hungry." Submarimon, "Man, I'm running on empty too. I don't even think I can surface without dedigivolving." Sirenamon grabs him and speeds to the surface. As soon as he hits the surface, he reverts to Armajimon. Yuuji splashes atop him. "Hey, I may be able to swim rings around a Seadramon as Submarimon, it doesn't mean I'm as good as Greg Luganis as Armajimon... So get off!! Sirenamon, a little help?" Sirenamon goes, "Oh, very funny Qinglongmon. You had to give the digiegg of Reliability to a rodent, the creature that drowns the easiest." Armajimon goes, "I am not a rat!!" Sirenamon goes, "Your body is based on the real world armadillo, which is a member of the rodentia family." Armajimon looks at her, Yuuji bobbing in the water and her holding the pier, for a moment, then goes, "Damn!!" Yuuji goes, "I hate to pull you two from your deep conversation on rodents' swimming skills, but something tells me there won't be hot dogs waiting for us on the beach." He points to a Dominion ship flying off. Armajimon again says, "Damn!!" and Sirenamon goes, "What will this be... The... 3rd time we saved them. Somebody should pay me hazard pay." Armajimon says, "Since he doesn't have the Portable Digiport in his model of digivice, we'll have to find a digiport." Yuuji goes, "There's one on that island over there." Sirenamon goes, "Great, it has to be on that island. Why couldn't they have one at the resort? Oh, this salt water is going to be hell on my hair." She starts swimming for land at unheard of speeds, sometimes skipping along the surface. Armajimon thinks, "Her heart is beating so hard… Something's amiss."  
At about the same time, Taichi, Agumon, Daisuke, and Veemon arrive at the resort to find it abandoned. Veemon sees Dominion goons. Taichi goes, "This place must have been a trap." Daisuke goes, "And I was hoping to meet some ladies." Veemon goes, We all were..." Drools at a vision of Tailmon. Taichi goes, "We have to come up with a plan...." The Jeopardy theme plays as all four of them carry this blank look on their faces. Suddenly, Daisuke goes, "I used to have a cat!!" Agumon goes, "This helps us how?" Daisuke goes, "I don't know..." Veemon goes, "I think I get what he means. The cat in question would pounce from a bush and gnaw on his ankles." Daisuke adds, "That little rascal always tricked me. He was a very smart cat." Agumon thinks, "Or you're a really stupid human." Taichi, "Well, that's all we got. Let'sss... go with it." They sneak up on the Dominion guys, and then into a bush. Daisuke goes, "On my signal, go." Veemon prematurely attacks.  
  
"V Headbutt!!"  
  
He smacks into the side of a Musyamon, and falls down. "Oy, the hurting." Veemon goes. Daisuke, "Now!!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!!"  
"Veemon digivolve to X Veemon!!"  
  
They leap on him, and beat on him. They leave him black and blue. A Blossomon comes by and sees them.  
  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!!"  
  
He shoots and hits her. X Veemon jumps her and wails on her, but he starts to wane in strength. "How are you sapping my power?" X Veemon goes. Blossomon shakes her head and says, "Guys... Knockout gas." Metalgreymon yawns and goes, "Oh yeah, good point... Night night." X Veemon falls off her and falls asleep, the two returning to their Rookie level. Blossomon then hears the snoring of Daisuke and Taichi. Blossomon goes, "Worst rescue attempt ever." She takes out a stamp pad and stamps 'Dumbass: Ship 3rd Class' across their foreheads. She loads them up with the others.  
Masato and Keiko return to an empty house. Masato goes, "Hello?" Keiko goes, "Must be gone. Want something to eat?" Masato and Lotusmon go, "Oh do we!!"  
In Evamon's lab, Evamon says to Malachimon, "The system is complete, but I don't recommend that you do this. Who knows, his mentality may damage your brainwaves, or worse, end up just like him. Malachimon yells, "I don't care. He's my second in command, it's Attorneymon's fault for putting him in that mental prison, and my fault for letting him get away with it. Besides, I like him." Evamon goes, "Is there no way to talk you out of this?" Malachimon shakes her head no. Evamon answers, "Okay, interlink in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!!" A flash of light, and she finds herself in this dark place, but also finds she is in this white dress. In the distance, there is a street corner. There she sees a group of hooligans, humans and digimon, beating this woman. There Lance stands, staring, looking like he doesn't want to watch, but must. Finally, Lance's armor comes in, and blasts the woman. The sequence repeats. Malachimon thinks, "Oh my... How sad... He's stuck in this moment of time. He was made to watch himself do the unspeakable, and he can't let himself live with it." She goes to Lance. "Honey, Lance, it's been 11 years. There's no way to undo this now." Lance goes, "Isn't that the point? I was supposed to love and honor, and I'm the one gave her the permanent dirtnap. Do you know what her last words were? 'Don't let that bastard Lance get her.' She loved me, and I brought her death. I sealed my fate even more when I attacked my own child. Lily...." Malachimon goes, "You were under Attorneymon's control when this happened. You had no control." Lance says, crying, "I should had fought it more. I should had fought it more...." He slowly collapses into the fetal position. Malachimon kneels down to him, this giant of a man. He says, "I deserve capital punishment, despite what you say." Malachimon goes, "In a way, it is partly my fault for not keeping tabs on Attorneymon until now. I thought I could trust him. If I had kept him in check, he could never made his Red Gems. If you should blame anyone, blame me for failing to be a leader. A leader is supposed to know what is happening, yet he easily kept me in the dark for over a decade. It was my gullibility that let this happen." Lance looks at her. Malachimon pauses, then adds, "I absolve you... I absolve you of your torture, Lance Fallon." Lance goes, "Aren't you going to ask for forgiveness?" Malachimon goes, "Not from you. You I could never ask it from. I caused you so much sadness I do not deserve forgiveness from you, nor any amount of forgiveness can atone for such an act. Please wake up Lance..."  
After Malachimon entered his mind, Attorneymon summons Wicked Lilymon to his chambers. "What is it Attorneymon?" Attorneymon swivels around in his chair and says, "As of now, you are removed from command of the Elemental Valkyries. You serve me more use as my new general." Wicked Lilymon goes, "This is all... so sudden." Attorneymon goes, "Metal Lilymon will take your old command. As your first official mission from me, I have found the domicile of Gennai." Wicked Lilymon goes, "I thought he was dead." Attorneymon goes, "He is, but I have for a long time suspected he had an assistant, for who else could of given the new children their digivices and digimon? Then, while talking to Metzger, he told me he was one of only two of the Anti-Digidestined still alive. Furthermore, he said that the girl, Mai, his only other counterpart, was taken by Gennai after that fight, and became his student. She was the one who helped the new digidestined. He told me they were all given slight cybernetic enhancements to fight the digidestined one on one. Hers were agility upgrades laced into her muscles and adrenal gland. Using the frequency it operates on, along with Gennai's communications frequency, which I pinpointed just last month, I found her at these coordinates. Unless you find the doorbell somewhere, I suggest holding your breath." Wicked Lilymon goes, "Then why not send Sea Lilymon or Marinedevimon, or any other aquatic digimon?" Attorneymon goes, "Only you have the skills to quickly pull this off." Wicked Lilymon nods and leaves. "Soon, all will be as it should be."  
The group is thrown into a special cell in the lab, where everyone wakes up. Lewis goes, "Taichi, Dai, remind me never to be rescued by you again." Taichi goes, "Well, we're used to Izzy working out the kinks." Ken goes, "Evamon... why have you abducted us?" Evamon goes, "We need new DNA to add to the ranks." Izzy goes, "Huh?" Bonnie goes, "Geez, if you haven't figured it out, many of the digimon are digimon spliced with others' DNA. Hell, the whole Elemental Valkyrie group are nothing more than genetically engineered Lilymon." Evamon goes through some test tubes and says, "Exactly, dear Bonnie. We have evaluated digimon of all types, and obtained records of previous battles you had. Ken and Oikawa were the first to pose the theorem that a digimon can be genetically engineered, and was sired Arachnemon, Mummymon, and Chimeramon. The flaw of them was that if defeated, they can't reconfigure." Bonnie goes, "So you splice DNA into natural born digimon, so that they can be reborn..." Evamon goes, "You are smarter than this report gives credit, child." Ken goes, "So, you're saying you are using information I came up with 41 years ago and data Oikawa developed four years before to make these new digimon!!" Evamon, "There is another element here..." Izzy, "I notice each digimon has a special element, like Vulcan Lilymon is the only Lilymon that can summon up fire. I'm guessing Meramon, or some other type of fire digimon." Evamon, working on a computer, goes, "The Valkyries were a brainchild of Ramon. He told me he witnessed 'Armor Digivolution,' where digimon bonded with armor and an element to digivolve a level and a half. 13 years ago, I cracked that code and made the Valkyries... but Wicked Lilymon was made by Attorneymon as I worked on Vulcan Lilymon." Araiya asks, "Why Lilymon?" Evamon goes, "A long time ago, I'd say 25 years ago I made a list of digimon whose DNA was easiest to splice and the most malleable. Lilymon DNA is the easiest DNA in either world to manipulate. It'll bond with ANYTHING!!" Lilymon goes, "Are you calling me easy?" Evamon goes, "No. It's just a plant's property to adapt as can humans. Thing is, it HAS to be Lilymon DNA, not Palmon DNA, not Togemon, Rosemon, Titaniamon, or Gaiamon DNA, but Lilymon DNA. Ultimate digimon were six of the top ten. First was Lilymon, then Vamdemon, then Seraphimon, then Mamemon, then Tailmon, then Knightmon, then Angewomon, then Galgomon, then Valkyrimon, and finally Ladydevimon. A close eleventh is Blossomon. These ten are the simplest to bond another DNA, or to have DNA bonded to." Tentomon goes, "You'd think the more humanoid the digimon, the more flexible the DNA." Evamon goes, "Yes, that is true in the case of offspring. But, if you notice, when there are offspring, they almost always have the power of an Ultimate digimon at birth. This is very true with Digisapien children. They have very human physiology with a few physical quirks, like Keiko with her wings and that vine over her arm. If we were speaking of offspring, Tentomon, but when it comes to engineering DNA, this isn't true. See, below Ultimate, most DNA is too immature or so unrelated that a bond is impossible. Over Ultimate, most DNA is then locked in, and their immune systems so strong they reject the splice. Ultimate DNA is still young, but also malleable. Lilymon is so easy to engineer because not only is she a plant, and plants are one of the adaptable organisms in either worlds, she is humanoid, which is an added plus because humanoids also adapt very easily, and you need not worry about matching chromosomes. Her nymph qualities automatically do it for you. In fact, I'll demonstrate this point to you now." Nine robotic arms come down in the cell. One sterilized Tailmon's arm, then another injected her and drew blood and tissue, a third chips of a micron of the gem in Lilymon's necklace, two more sterilize and inject Agumon, two more do the same to Zenmon, and the other two grab Daisuke's and Yolei's D-Terminals and downloads the digieggs and the data about them. The arms retract into the roof and the samples load up. Evamon goes, "There is one rule I always follow. I obey the principles of the Hippocratic Oath. I will do no harm to a patient. The patient must be willing to accept the experimentation, or I will not do it. I will not force them to undergo something they don't want." Lewis goes, "Weird ethics. Won't hurt patients, but you make them into war machines to hurt others." Evamon goes, "May I remind you that in this whole war there is yet to be a single fatality as a result of us. In fact, you are the only ones who have even caused any major fatalities. I'd say you're the ones with the iffy ethics. If you want honest opinion, I tell you that Attorneymon doesn't even know what the word means. He's the loose cannon." "Why don't you just make a digimon that can beat him?" Yamato asks. Evamon answers, "Malachimon still trusts him some, but she is coming around to how evil he really is. My hands are tied until she gives me the go." He splits the contents of the Tailmon tube into two more tubes. He zaps the one on the right. He uses a device to siphon out the blood leaving a clear fluid. Then he splits the two into four needles with this blue serum. He repeats this with the Agumon DNA, but on all of it, and he zaps it 3 times instead of once. He places it into three needles. He takes the Zenmon DNA and splits into two needles, then starts analyzing the digiegg composition. "Hmmm.... You have two missing ones, Courage and Sincerity. No matter, the base data still exists. Using the proper harmonics, I'll just make new ones." He goes to a console and on the screen compiles computer-generated models of the four digieggs. "Hmmm... There seems to be an extra one missing... I can't remake it. It's too complex. Wait... I've seen these patterns before.... When I made Malachimon....." Hikari wakes up and hears this. "Huh... What does the Golden Digiegg of Miracles have to do with Malachimon?" Evamon looks at her and says, "So that's what that thing was called. Attorneymon gave a piece of it and told me to make a digimon with the egg as is. He said it was to revive a fallen master. It was covered in marrow and pink hairs.... Hairs, that Attorneymon didn't notice. Can I have a sample of your hair?" "Okay." An arm comes down pluck out a hair. Evamon eyes her shard. "That's the same two symbols that were on the that fragment..." Hikari, "What, Light and Innocence?" Evamon, "Yes!! That's it!!" He takes the hair and analyzes it. "This is a perfect match... Now it makes sense!!" Sakiko goes, "Er... What?" I scanned both the marrow and the hair, against Attorneymon's orders. The marrow is of Obliviomon, but the hair is yours, Hikari. In a strange technical way, Malachimon would what have happened if Hikari and Obliviomon had a child. In that same sense, she is your daughter." Lewis, "Well that answered a lot of questions!!" Evamon, "It also explains why she has the Crest of Light on her left hand, her kind personality despite her uncontrollable urge to rule the worlds, her inability to hurt innocent things, yet has no scruples over conquering a nation. This is why she is the 'Benevolent Evil.' Oh, my next set of volenteers are here. Excuse me." He goes over to the door, and in comes three Lilymon, Vamdemon, two Mamemon, and a Ladydevimon. He leads one of the Lilymon to a chamber and puts her in. Taichi goes, "I'm trying to figure out why he's telling us all this stuff. Isn't this supposed to be secret?" Jou, "Maybe he's going to off us..." Hikari, "What I can't believe is that Malachimon is related to me... and Obliviomon." Mimi goes, "I thought we obliterated him." Takeru, "And I though the Golden Digiegg was completely destroyed." A flashback to the fight, where Sovereignmon continuously lopped off limbs and sliced him up. Biyomon, "The marrow must have come from when I slashed away at him. I knew I sliced him open many times and he 'bled' of his marrow." Yamato, "This changes everything. She has the evil destructive powers of Obliviomon, but at the same time the cleansing healing powers of Hikari and the Powers of Light."  
Wicked Lilymon approaches the lake, machete in hand. Suddenly, the lake opens for no reason. "That was easy." She walks down the steps and opens an unlocked door. "Okay, I though this would be harder." Mai's voice goes, "In here, Wicked Lilymon." She walks towards the sound. "Now I'm freaked out..." She goes in to find Mai, just sitting there, reading Crime and Punishment. Mai says, "So, you finally came to finish Metzger's job, Golgothamon." Wicked Lilymon is taken aback by that name. "Why do you call me that, old woman?" "At one time, you were, well, a part of, Golgothamon, my partner when I served Neo Apocalymon. When you were sawed in half by Lewis in New York 45 years ago, the two halves returned to Primary Village and became two new Yuramon." Wicked Lilymon says, "That makes sense. I was hatched 44 years ago, and I always spent my life with another Lilymon until I became the glorious gal I am now." She grasps her head and shakes it. Unfamiliar thoughts race through her head. "Stop screwing with my mind, old woman." She takes a step towards her, but Mai speaks again, "Now did you really want to be evil once more?" "Ppp... Yeah." "What happened to your blood sister?" "Blood sister? I have no sister. If you mean that other Lilymon, she volunteered just after me.... Vulcan Lilymon.... Oh, geez, now you're making me nostalgic. Will you shut up already!!" Mai goes, "You may strike me down if you wish. I knew it was inevitable. Just know that in your heart, you will regret it." Wicked Lilymon has a confused look on her face. "What? No fight?" Mai shakes her head no. Wicked Lilymon shrugs her shoulders and goes, "Okie dokie then. Bye bye!!" And just then, she stabs Mai in the chest, and slices her down her navel. Mai falls to her knees. Mai says, "I love you, my friend." Then she turns blue and begins convulsing, the poison quickly killing her, and she falls over dead. Wicked Lilymon has a smirk on her face as she starts to leave, but then is mysteriously compelled to stop and turn around. She has this odd new feeling, one she never had after killing a foe, remorse. She tries to rationalize it by saying, "Well, Attorneymon is going to want to raid the place of its technology. I should give the body a burial so it don't stink up the place." She goes out and gathers wood and makes a pyre out of it. She places Mai atop it and cremates her, then takes a flower urn from the house and puts her ashes in it, and flies back to base. "Evamon... He did this to me, made me kill, made me regret... he will pay!!"  
Evamon grabs up the other two Lilymon and brings them to a table each. "Now, I will inject you with this new DNA. It will bond with your current DNA, and you will digivolve, but this type of digivolution can take upwards to 4 minutes, and on rare occasions there have been reports of discomfort. Don't worry, once the procedure is finished, and the pain subsides, if any, then it's over and done. Before I proceed, did you fill out the paperwork?" They nod yes. "Okay, we can begin." He takes one of the Agumon samples and pumps it into the Lilymon on the left. "I suggest sitting on the table. It's more comfortable, and past participants have been known to get weak in the legs. Also, afterwards the whole ordeal makes you tired and sleepy." Sakiko goes, "It's weird. He shows actual concern for those he makes into his supersoldiers." Evamon then pumps Vamdemon with another sample of the Agumon DNA. He then gives the two Mamemon a sample of another type of DNA. He goes over to the Lilymon on the right, aimlessly grabs and injects a sample of Tailmon DNA, while trying to keep an eye on the others. Evamon, "Oh crap... Maybe if I put the proper DNA in you in time, it'll cancel out the first set... Tell if anything feels wrong, okay?" He injects a second sample, then hooks an EKG to her. Ken goes, "I don't get it. They're the same DNA!!" Evamon, "No, they aren't. That machine I put those samples under 'digivolves' the DNA, so that I wouldn't need the advanced forms. I put Wargreymon DNA into that Lilymon, and I meant to put Angewomon DNA in this one, but I put Tailmon DNA in by mistake. Tailmon DNA in Lilymon results in a hard to control digimon called Feral Rosemon. She is savage, and a loner. Too warlike. The only other time this happened, she almost deleted me and got loose." Vamdemon goes, "Why are you telling them? They are the enemy, Evamon." Evamon goes, "If I screw up and make another Feral Rosemon, I want someone alive to tell Malachimon what happened." Vamdemon starts glowing as Wargreymon's armor takes shape in the light and forms. The armor is crimson red where it should be gold, and gold where it should be silver. The ropes in the chest plate are black. The split-shield is gone in favor of his cape. The gauntlets only extend over and have claws on his left hand. The right gauntlet goes to his wrist. He is still wearing the gloves he had as Vamdemon, but in his right hand is a long sword that has Wargreymon's helmet as the handle guard, the blade coming out the back of the helmet. His facemask is now black and his blonde hair goes almost all the way down his back, hanging atop the cape. The new Vamdemon, "I feel strong... I am... Warvamdemon!!! *Yawns* Wonder if I can still fit in my coffin..." He falls asleep on the table. A nurse comes in. Evamon says, "Take him back to his room." The Mamemons get taller and slightly thinner. Their legs and arms get green. A diamond shaped top part of the body opens, and elevates over the rest with what seems to be a neck, a long, segmented neck. Hair grows on the back half of the diamond. Red glowing eyes stare from the edges of the diamond. A part of the front of the diamond lower, and opens a mouth filled with saliva and dagger sharp teeth. The sphere area of his body trims away some to make a more muscular torso look, and becomes metallic. The sides of their lower torso unfold to reveal a light green fur, like their arms and legs, and their hair color. A giant spiked ring covered each shoulder from top to armpit. From the rings came triangular-conelike black shoulder plates. Their forearms turn into miniguns with an obelisk in the center that has four fingerlike appendages. Ammo belts hang from their elbows. Two Sidewinder missiles appear on their backs, close to their shoulders. They look at themselves in awe. "We are... Megalomamemon!!" They fall out asleep. The Lilymon on the left has a glow about her. Suddenly, it took the shape of Wargreymon's armor. It formed on her. The torso plates became low cut and reshaped to accept her feminine body. The shoulder plates appeared, and were longer and hanging hinged plates on it, and was pink. In fact, what would be gold or red is pink. Everything else was as it should be besides the color scheme, except there was a spherical plate on the shin plates that had six pinwheel plates extending out over her ankle area, sandals on her feet, no helmet, no split-shields, and her gauntlets looked odd. On the gauntlets, there were 4 claws instead of 3, and silver 'petals' were inscribed all around the plate, 5 in all, on each one. She has her four leaf wings, but pink armor coats the top edges of them, and chromadigizoid plates hang dangling on the backside of them from this wing armor. On her forehead a green gem rested edged in silver. From it was 4 prominations, beams if you will. On the back, a wireframe tiara, snaking in front of and behind all the petals on her head, giving the appearance of silver ovals on each petal. On the bottom edges of each petal, silver covers them, and then narrows into a small bar and goes up the middle of each petal to the top, where it has two mini bars make a Y, then the main goes up slightly more, and caps the tops of her petals. Her eyes are green and look human, and her hair is green and hangs to her waist. Wrapped over her armor like it was on her dress, gold vines wrap across her figure. She gets up and looks at herself. Hmm... Strong, yet light. Agile, yet powerful. It's Wargreymon's armor, so I guess you can call me Warlilymon." She looks at her claws. With a thought, they retract. "Neat. I wonder why they have this design..." The petals fold out and in front, roll forward, and power glows in her hand." Evamon says, "Warlilymon, please don't shoot in here. This stuff costs a lot of money. Besides, aren't you supposed to be exhausted?" Warlilymon goes, "No... not really. I feel just fine." Evamon says, "Well, I might see about having a recommendation for you to be added to Safiirumon's Elemental Valkyries. Right now I'm trying to keep this one alive." The Lilymon in question glows, and suddenly is wearing an outfit a cross of Angewomon's and Rosemon's body suits. On her right hand is a fingerless version of Tailmon's glove, and on her left, a Lilymon style glove with Angewomon's bow on it. Her petals fall off her head and land on the floor in the form of a silver metal helmet, exposing blonde hair. She starts shaking. She yells, "It hurts!!" A wrist mounted claw forms on her right arm. Amongst her hair were Tailmon's ears. "My back!!" She calls out. The suit rips holes as 4 new leaf wings join her existing four, and the suit hems itself. Then another rip as she grows a tail, one like Tailmon's. A very similar tail ring, this one silver, appears on the end of her tail. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them, they have taken on a human likeness, with a green iris, and she is crying from the pain. A silver cuirass-like armor forms over her torso like a one piece bathing suit, a style alien to all 3 sets of DNA. The same vines over her old dress encase the armor. She tries to get up from the leaned over position she's in and sit up, but gets nauseous and vomits on the floor. She is covered in sweat. After vomiting, she collapses, lying stomach down on the table. "Are you okay?" Evamon blurts. He looks at the EKG, which had been erratic during the grafting, but now calmed down and was slower than it should normally be. She breathes heavily and goes, "I think so... Is it over?" Evamon says, "It should. Like I said, if you feel no more pain, then it's over." She goes, "I don't feel anymore... Just tired. What happened? I feel odd." Evamon goes, "It seems both sets of DNA bonded to yours, and the shock of having all that DNA altered at once was what I think caused you so much pain." She asks, "Why didn't you give me any sedatives?" Evamon goes, "Sedatives depress the system, slowing down physical functions. You would still be in agony, but for a much longer time, because in that depressed stated, it would take longer for the accelerants to bond the genes. NOT giving you it was the best thing I could do." Sora says, "He must really care about them. That made perfect sense." Jou says, "Exactly. I would have done the same thing." Taichi goes, "I still can't figure why he keeps showing us top secret Dominion technology. Is he looking for an excuse to get us killed? That's the only reason I can think of." Evamon gives her a mirror to upon herself and elevates her. She is in shock for a moment, then accepts it. "Something tells me I am 'Neko Lilymon.' I wanna rest." He lowers her down gently. She closes her eyes, and starts snoring. Evamon, "I have outdone myself this time!! She will make an excellent addition to Safiirumon's Elemental Valkyries!!"  
Armajimon goes, "It had to be one of those 60 permanent digiports. Stupid customs." Sirenamon says, "Armajimon, next time you go through a customs checkpoint, don't try to smuggle some wild fruit you found on a beach. It got Yuuji and me strip searched twice!!" Yuuji shudders in Sirenamon's arms and utters, "There were fingers everywhere...." Sirenamon says, "If he has to go to a psychiatrist for this, you're paying, Armajimon. You and your stupid fruit." Armajimon, "But it smelled so good!!" They get to the house, where Masato is snooping around. Keiko asks, "Yuuji? Sirenamon? Armajimon? What's going on? You look like you've been racing back here." Sirenamon, "We have... I need to sit down." She hops over to a recliner and sits down, pops up the footrest, and props her fins up in the air. Keiko, "Now tell me what happened." Sirenamon speaks rapidly, "Okay this is what happened we had all decided to go on vacation since the Dominion quieted down but Lewis and Lilymon didn't want to wait for you so they left you a note but then while Armi Yuuji and me were in the water the Dominion sprung a nasty trap and gassed them all and took them off but then Taichi and Dai showed up but the idiots sat there in the gas and they got captured too then I swam a long way to an island where Armi got a fruit which was not legal to carry to this world without paying a duty on it and tried to smuggle it and he got caught and we were strip searched twice and all those fingers probing us the horror then I smacked Armi and went and went and went and went and went and went and went and got tired and we saw the house and I smacked Armi again hey you try to say Armajimon all the same it gets annoying and said if his fruit escapade traumatized Yuuji he would pay the psychiatrist's bill then we ran and ran and ran and knocked and knocked and knocked then you opened the door and asked what's going on where I then hopped over to this very recliner propped my fins up and told you what I just told you in this one hell of a long run-on sentence for which you'll probably ask me to repeat because you couldn't understand a word I just said but I'm not because I'm tired so screw you!!" Keiko goes, "I got 'Okay' and 'Screw You.'" Yuuji goes, "She said basically that the Dominion captured the others and we're the only ones free to do anything." Sirenamon goes, "See, he understood it. I need a drink." Armajimon comes in carrying a purple concoction in a martini glass. "I got prune juice highballs here." Sirenamon looks at Armajimon cock-eyed. "I kinda meant something without alcohol, but put that in the fridge. I might need it for later." Keiko says, "Now I know he's been hanging out with Iori's grandpa for too long. Prune juice highballs?" Sirenamon adds, "I'm just surprised that he's that fit and virile for a 116 year old man. I mean, the first time I saw him, which was just a couple of days ago, he backflipped up to me and leapt over my head. How the hell does he do it?" Masato comes in. "Guys, you might want to see this."  
They follow her outside where she flips the switch and opens the hangar. Lotusmon goes, "Maybe Lewis was in on the whole Area 51 cover-up." Armajimon goes, "Hikari told us herself she found Area 51 and demolished it." Lotusmon goes, "Okay, then what is it?" Masato says, "It looks like part of the Mach Nova." They go down the stairs into the underground chamber and look at it. Keiko says, "It appears he somehow refit it to be a sort of... runabout." Sirenamon, "Que?" Masato, "It's a Star Trek term. It's the smallest class of Federation ship next to a shuttlecraft." They feel around it when Masato hits something and opens a hatch. "Let's take a look around." They go in and see spacious quarters for all of them, two cargo bays filled with non-perishables and a water purifier, two weapons bays that stored hand-crafted missiles and mini-helicopter devices with miniguns, the original Mach Nova engine room, almost eerily similar to a Star Trek engineering room, a sick bay, and a giant two floor bridge with two helm consoles in front of the captain's chair. Four towers were also in the bridge with consoles, along with a pit in front of the helm consoles with a console. Keiko sits in the captain's chair and suddenly the screen in front turns on. A computer voice which sounds just like Lewis goes, "Identifying intruders..." Green lasers go over every inch of them, then a beam scans their eyes and their fingers. Suddenly the screen shows wireframes of them and composites computer graphic versions of them, then a green 'Granted' banner flashes. The computer goes, "Masato Kido, Keiko Sarusota, Yuuji Seki, Lotusmon, Sirenamon, and Armajimon. You are cleared." Suddenly Lewis' face pops up on screen. He says, "This is a pre-recorded message, so don't bother talking back." Masato says, "Well that's obvious." The recording goes, "Of course that's obvious." Masato's eyes open wide. "Stop looking at the screen like that, Masato. I probably figured you or Lilymon would find this, so let me tell you all about this. After my return from the hospital, I remembered the Mach Nova was heavily damaged and would have to be salvaged. Waiting for a shower to open up, I figured I could use this to our advantage. I went to the Digital Moon in secret and stole part of the Mach Nova. Later, on a major freakin' caffeine buzz, and with the help of the Andromon and Scarletmon, yes, Scarletmon was in on it too, we worked in record time with no sleep, except for Scarletmon. Oh, the reason you guys had to sit there and listen to 'Panama' by Van Halen for 2 hours was so I could drown out the sound of me loading chromadigizoid metal in here, but Zenmon, yes, he was in on it too, as was Tetsuo, couldn't figure out how to work the sound system so we got regaled to Van Halen all night. Soon after, we completed it, then passed out in exhaustion. It's nice to have super speedy androids around. Now, as for systems. Each tower is a weapons helm. The towers each control a vector, for instance the front left tower mans all port bow weapons, and the front right tower mans all starboard bow weapons, and so forth. The pits are the bow and starboard master controls. These controls supersede tower controls. The one in front past the helm mans all bow weapons, and the one on the second floor behind the captain's chair mans all aft weapons. On the second floor you have the aft pit, visual controls, which allows you to control the cameras where this ship gets its main visual feed, though all the tactical systems have their own cameras, power distribution, radar, sonar, and other scanners and sensors, internal security, structural integrity, life support, secondary helm, in case primary helm is damaged or inoperable, and auto fire control systems. Below this deck and behind my seat are the ship's science stations, entrance to sick bay, environmental systems, internal comm systems, and probe controls. At helm there is also the comm controls. Left helm is the main controls, and right helm is primarily for fuel control, combat flight, pre-programmed evasive maneuvers, and underwater controls. Though both can be used for the other, it is best to use them as is. There is a voice command system, but is for calculations, probabilities, and overrides. Voice command is also the only way to arm the self-destruct mechanism. Voice command can also lock out all consoles, encrypt data, activate security anywhere, and activate autopilot. It is also the easiest way to activate the digiport systems, but that can also be done at helm controls." Masato goes, "He makes it sound unnecessarily complicated." The recording goes, "No I didn't. It's relatively easy once you work the controls. This ends the tutorial." The playback ends. Keiko goes, "Our own ship..." The screen cuts back on, "No, it's my ship." Then it cuts back off. Yuuji goes, "How does he do that?" Masato goes, "Well, Keiko, what now?" Keiko sits in the captain's chair and says, "Man your stations. Masato, take the helm. Lotusmon, go to the engine room. Armajimon, you will man the aft pit if we are attacked, but until then you will man the deck systems. Yuuji, you will have bow pit. Sirenamon, take visuals and sensors." In minutes, Lotusmon reports, "We are ready to lift-off." Keiko goes, "Well, here goes. We may not know a thing about flying this thing, but from what I can tell, it'll make saving the others a lot easier. Masato, take us out." Masato looks through the controls, when suddenly a blinking arrow shows up. Written in the arrow is 'This one, stupid.' She hits the button and manipulates a throttle and they are airborne. On the console, the guidance instructions show up. Masato replies, "Now I know what I'm doing." Keiko goes, "Computer: Open digiport now!!" A white beam shoots out from under the ship and opens a port in front of them. "Take us in." The ship passes through the port and enters the Digital World."  
The Lilymon in the machine exits. She now is wearing a green half-shirt which has long baggy sleeves, long pants with loose leggings, a belt with more shurikens, which has three ribbons hanging in front, a three bladed giant shuriken (Like Shurimon's hands) on her right side, and a sword scabbard in the back (Like Leomon's sword is), a baldric a shurikens over her shoulder, a katana, straw sandals, socks on her feet, the petals on her head drooping down around her head, her wings still the same, and leaves in her green hair instead of thorns. Her profile pops up. She narrates it, "I am Tomoemon, the greatest ninja digimon of all. I am a full-fledged Terra digimon who can move with the greatest stealth, and vanish at a moment's notice. No one can rival my hand to hand combat skills and my special abilities will finish my mission." Evamon shows her out. More mechanical arms descend into the cell, taking every digimon's blood, a good pint, then distributes cookies to them. Evamon, "The scientific possibilities boggle the mind. Hmmm..... What's this? Veemon and Wormmon both have trace elements of the other's DNA bonded with their own. I knew they could bond together to become Paildramon, but this is peculiar. Hmm.... It also seems that if Paildramon went Mega, he'd be Imperialdramon." Daisuke goes, "No way, Veemon becomes Imperialdramon by himself!!" Evamon goes, "It makes sense... The trace Wormmon DNA in him from all his Jogressions with Stingmon allow him to reach this form without him, and all his higher forms, because he already has the gene sequence stored. His Terra form though is all Veemon. This would also explain where the evidence of Grandkuwagumon originated. He uses trace samples of Veemon DNA to reach this level without him. The same applies to Fujita Okuwamon as it does to Paladin Imperialdramon. It seems they need each other for an Ultimate form, because according to this, they don't have an Ultimate level of their own. This is peculiar, since many digimon can sometimes have many Ultimate forms, or other forms even." Taichi goes, "Like Metalgreymon and Skullgreymon?" Evamon, "Yes, but there are more. Remember how I said my enhancements were in a way like Armor Digivolution? Well, at certain points, digimon, depending on their mentality and/or environment, will digivolve accordingly. In fact, the Skullgreymon path has two paths in all. Bonding in the Death element makes Impalergreymon, who becomes Holocaustgreymon, then Armageddongreymon. Bonding in Darkness makes Demon, who becomes Asrielmon, who becomes Agaresmon. Another example is Plotmon. Normally, she becomes Tailmon, who becomes, Angewomon. Salamon can also become Black Tailmon, who becomes her mortal foe, Ladydevimon." Yamato goes, "Okay, you have been telling us all about your experiments. Why though? Do you want an excuse to destroy us all, to say we learned secret files, so we had to be 'untimely terminated?'" Evamon goes, "This is far from the truth. I never have wanted you guys dead. My reasoning is this. I have learned of an inner group led by Attorneymon, who seeks control. I never trusted Attorneymon, ever since the day I met him. I always feared him, but what he is going to do is utterly wrong. He wants to off Malachimon and seize power in a coup. Ever since he became angered by the result of Malachimon, I have figured he would also delete me for sabotaging the sample, which I didn't, Hikari's hair was already there, but because of Malachimon's 'No Killing' policy and her mostly watchful eye, he has never had a chance to. If he deletes me, he'll most likely take my knowledge as well, so I wanted you to know how I made these digimon, because the things he could make with my knowledge would be downright horrific, and if you know how they came to be, then you could find weaknesses and beat them. It was my request to research your DNA that kept you from being killed by Attorneymon's goons. Also, I've heard rumors that he had stolen materials and built a base. I dismissed this, but then I did some hacking, and found these rumors true. It has the arsenal to level basically anything, and has a superweapon that could very well wipe out whole continents. It has to be destroyed or everyone is doomed."  
In this hidden base, Attorneymon sits watching him. "I never liked him anyway. I'll have to go pay him a visit. First off, I must speak to someone." He enters this evil chamber, chants a series of Latin rites, throws a mist into the air, and raises his arms. "Dark Master, I summon ye!! What shalt I do!!" The room goes totally dark and a skull appears, the skull of Obliviomon. Attorneymon goes, "Master, the Digidestined now know of this place. Should I continue as planned? I have learned why the spawn I begot from your marrow is not evil. She has the blood of the Child of Light, Hikari Yagami, racing through her veins, beating from a pure heart. Shall I have her eliminated?" The skull turns... "No. I have a new plan of action. She will remain alive. I need her alive, well, at least her body." Attorneymon goes, "How will this help us? If she remains, then our plans can never truly succeed, and she will most likely protect the new Digidestined leader, and as I warned, if given time, she could release the Megami and destroy us all. I must know your objectives, Master Obliviomon." He looks at him, and his voice resonates throughout the walls. "I will tell you as I see fit. For now, here are your objectives. You are to kill that sniveling Evamon, along with Safiirumon, all his Valkyries except Wicked Lilymon, that comatose fool Lance, and place this on Malachimon's finger. I think you'll like her reaction. I know I will. The Digidestined thought my destruction could silence the evil. They were wrong. Soon, I will have my victory from beyond the grips of death!!" A red ring comes from the center of the room. It has a skull design like Obliviomon's head on it. Attorneymon goes, "Yes, my Dark Lord." He leaves the room as it returns to normal.  
In Malachimon's chambers, Malachimon is looking at old footage of Lance and comparing the first time they met to the time after he was made a mere puppet. She thinks, "How could Attorneymon do this? It's so... wrong. He used an innocent man who loved his family, just to try to kill a little girl. He keeps on spouting this 'Megami' prophecy, as how it'll wipe digimon like him out. I say 'If it gets rid of digimon like him, well so be it.'" She sees security footage of Attorneymon and her face becomes that of extreme rage, evil rage. A black aura hovers over her as she gets up and points her palm at the screen. She screams, "I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I WANT YOU TO DIE!!" A blast of darkness comes from her hand as she destroys the screen. Suddenly, she stops and falls to her knees, the black aura replaced with a pink one as she cries. Safiirumon comes in. "Queen Malachimon, there was an explosion detected in here. Are you okay?" She goes, "I don't know. Oh, I never wanted to hurt anyone, but by ignoring Attorneymon, I let many people and digimon get hurt. In order to stop this, something has to be done." Safiirumon goes, "My Queen, what are you going to do?" She stands up and goes, "I'm going to stop Attorneymon once and for all." The blackened Crest of Light on her left hand turns pink and glows.  
The ship flies onward when Sirenamon gets a digivice ping. "Guys, I got them!! A research lab 20 miles north of here!!" Masato asks, "Research lab? Just how fine tuned are those scanners?" Keiko goes, "Set course and engage!!"  
Wicked Lilymon is flying at the same location. "Evamon. Evamon. Evamon." is all she chants as there is a sadistic glare in her eyes. She descends and blasts through the roof like it wasn't there. Evamon goes, "Wicked Lilymon, what a pleasant.... surprise..." She pulls her sword. "You did this to me. You!! You!! I went and assassinated Gennai's little crony and now I got have this feeling in me, one I hate. It's making me feel bad about what I did, and you are going to make it go away!!" Mimi goes, "Wha..." Yamato responds, "No way..." Hikari goes, "She's gone." Wicked Lilymon goes, "Another thing... Did I come from something called 'Golgothamon?' ANSWER ME!!" Evamon says, "That's what Attorneymon told me the original sample I tested on came from. The DNA of you and what became Vulcan Lilymon showed trace signs that you were both from that form, so, to answer your question, yes. Now could you get that sword away from me?" Lilymon goes, "What a sad irony, being killed by your own partner." Jou goes, "Wait, how could he have a sample of that DNA unless..." Taichi, "...he worked for Neo Apocalymon." Takeru goes, "This changes everything. He could very well have access to all of the Overlords old technology." Wicked Lilymon screams, "FIX ME!!" Evamon backs off and goes, "I can't. Those are your emotions. Only you can fix them." Suddenly two explosions blast open the rest of the roof and Keiko, Masato, and Paladin Lotusmon come flying in. On the ship, Sirenamon goes, "Computer: Give me secondary helm controls. Yuuji, strafe the surface of the lab. Level all areas Keiko designated!!" Back in the lab, the whole structure is rocking. Wicked Lilymon lunges at Evamon. Lily yells to Keiko, "Protect Evamon!!" Paladin Lotusmon jumps forward.  
  
"Were Buster!!"  
  
She swings her glowing axe, stuns Wicked Lilymon in a micro-explosion, and shakes the floor after striking Wicked Lilymon's machete out of her hand. The machete breaks into many pieces. Paladin Lotusmon goes, "Girl, you got to loosen up." Wicked Lilymon yells, "Out of this!! I'll destroy you in due time, Digidestined Digimon."  
  
"Wilting Cannon!!"  
  
Paladin Lotusmon gets out of the way and ends up shooting a supercomputer, rusting it up, gelatinizing the silicon, and blowing up the internal battery. From the rust clouds Keiko jumps on Wicked Lilymon's back in her Mega form. She grabs her and throws her, but Keiko grabs her gun, and the harness snags Wicked Lilymon and they both go airborne, with Wicked Lilymon hitting the forcefield detaining the others. Keiko hits the wall section above the cell. Wicked Lilymon gets a good shock, then is thrown off, her gun explodes, and the forcefield is damaged, flickering rapidly.  
  
"Photosynthesis Ray!!"  
  
It hits Wicked Lilymon, but it doesn't go much good. Evamon yells, "Stop this now, Wicked Lilymon!! This is doing no one any good!!" Wicked Lilymon goes, "NO!! Never!! You aren't the boss of me!!"  
  
"Planet Destroyer!!"  
  
He hits her, and she doubles over for a second, but recovers. "All of you... DIE!!" She fires a continuous blast of her Wilting Cannon, turning just about everything to rust or decayed. Keiko is running from it and leaps, when it skims across her back and she hits the wall. Sakiko sees a weak point in the field. "Scarletmon, in my hands. I can't just sit here and watch this." Izzy goes, "Okay, why?" Sakiko goes, "This is why!!" She closes her eyes, runs, and leaps, and barely makes it out. She throws Scarletmon in the air. "Do it now!!"  
  
"Scarletmon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixgryphonmon!!"  
"Phoenixgryphonmon Warp Digivolve to Manticoramon!!"  
  
Sakiko fell and landed on Wicked Lilymon. "Stop shooting innocent people!!" Wicked Lilymon grabs her wrists and goes, "Innocent? You attack me, the one who needs help, but is refused, and you call yourselves innocent? You, the ones who will kill Malachimon's troops but the same foe cannot bring herself to hurt you, call yourselves innocent? You, who oppose the demon that sent me to kill someone I had forgotten, and let it happen, call yourselves innocent? How dare you!!" She hurls Sakiko away.  
  
"Wilting Cannon!!"  
  
The cannon blast starts closing in on Sakiko, but is quickly stopped by Manticoramon basting Wicked Lilymon. Paladin Lotusmon comes at her next, her fist drawn back.  
  
"Tao Knuckle!!"  
  
She strikes, and Wicked Lilymon just falls down. Bruises show up all over body. Paladin Lotusmon goes, "Honey, that whole black leather bitch thing is so stereotypical." She grabs her in a scissor kick and uses her legs to throw her to the ground. Wicked Lilymon rolls and get back on her feet, but Paladin Lotusmon jumps on and kicks her with each foot, then delivers a nasty roundhouse. Evamon zaps her again with his Planet Destroyer. "Finish it up, Paladin Lotusmon!!"  
  
"Paladin Lotusmon Terravolve to Valkyrie Lotusmon, Noble Beauty!!"  
  
Wicked Lilymon looks at Valkyrie Lotusmon's tail half trying to regain her vision focus, spits some blood, and goes, "What, you're tired of kicking me?" Valkyrie Lotusmon stares at her and says, "Legs... Fishtail... I'm the one kicking your ass." With that she drops to her hands and sweeps Wicked Lilymon's legs out from under her. Wicked Lilymon though quickly bounds back up and connects with four jabs, two palm strikes, and knees Valkyrie Lotusmon in the gut. Manticora ambushes her.  
  
"Sahara Vulcan!!"  
  
Wicked Lilymon swings a loose conduit around and deflects many of them before it becomes useless, then she blocks with her forearms. When it is over, her arms are bleeding a lot. Keiko staggers standing up. Manticoramon punches her then....  
  
"Livewire Tail Whip!!"  
  
She goes to strike her, but Wicked Lilymon evades her tail ring and grabs her tail, and uses her as a weapon, smacking Evamon and Valkyrie Lotusmon while spinning her around, then throwing her into Evamon's lab station, where a closed vial fell into Keiko's hands. Manticoramon stumbles about, then lunges at Wicked Lilymon. Keiko thinks, "This looks like the morphine they give in hospitals..... I'll put in this syringe and give it to Evamon. He'll know what to do." She takes it, and grabs a heart needle instead of a normal one, not knowing the difference. Keiko goes, "Grab her!!" Valkyrie Lotusmon and Manticoramon grab her by her arms. Sora goes, "What is she thinking?" Keiko yells, "Evamon, catch!!" She throws him the needle and he grabs it. He thinks, "I know what this is, but should I? I don't want to inflict harm on her, but may be the only way she gets what she wants." He charges and goes, "Forgive me!!" and lunges the needle straight into her heart. She rears back and wants to scream, but can't. She takes a deep breath and cries. Silently she quotes, "Thank you Evamon." and falls to her knees, then on her back and closes her eyes. Sakiko staggers up and goes, "Is she...?" Evamon goes, "I don't know." He goes over to a set of flickering consoles and slams a tentacle down on it, and the forcefield shuts off. The ship flies up to the side of the chamber. Lewis goes, "Okay, who hijacked my runabout?!" Taichi goes, "Runabout?" Lilymon goes, "Why didn't you tell us about this?" Araiya goes, "Ah hah!! So that's what you were covering up. Aurora borealis my foot!!" Lewis goes, "Your ass is probably is an aurora borealis. It rarely sees the light of day, it probably releases radiation in the john, and you're a real bore." Lilymon and Yamato both go, "Lewis!!" Sora goes, "Why?" Lewis says, "Well, it's my satire on her completely politically correct views and..." Sora goes, "The ship." Lewis, "Oh, the ship. See, I knew we would need some serious hardware to beat these guys, and what better than their own stuff. That is part of the Mach Nova, refitted to be a ship all its own. I had planned on commissioning it before the whole hacking/COPS fiasco, but then things change, and I left it in the hangar. I didn't tell anyone except a select few I wanted to help me since I wanted you guys to focus your energies on the Dominion. A balanced strategy." Evamon goes, "You can debate it later. You got to stop Attorneymon. Now get!! I'm staying here to check on her vitals. She may be trying to kill me, but I'm still a doctor first." They all run aboard. They fly off, then a screen comes on the remaining console. "Queen Malachimon..." Malachimon goes, "Evamon, you are about the only other council member I can trust anymore. Quick, I need troops to fight Attorneymon... What happened?" Evamon goes, "Wicked Lilymon took orders from Attorneymon, and killed this woman, and went berserk. She blamed me for making her feel remorse. The Digidestined got free and stopped her, but not before doing substantial damage to the lab. Hold on, I have information for you. I'm uploading it now." He uploads all the data on Attorneymon's secret base, then the gene sequencing of her. Evamon says, "This is who and what you really are, my queen." Halfway through the upload, the console explodes and Attorneymon walks in. "No, no, no.... We can't be telling Queen Malachimon my secrets, now can we?" Evamon is quivering. "I'm not afraid of you Attorneymon!!"  
  
"Planet Destroyer!!"  
  
He easily absorbs the blast in his red tape. "I know you're here to delete me and steal my knowledge." "You took all the fun out of it by telling." Attorneymon sees Wicked Lilymon lying there unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Evamon blurts, "I made a compound and it's slowly breaking up her DNA. She'll be nothing more than a mere Lilymon in days." Attorneymon, "My creation of pure evil, you contaminated her. No matter. I'll have your knowledge in a moment and make a counteragent." Evamon looks at her and stops quivering. "No you won't, Attorneymon. This knowledge dies with me!!" He points his own weapons at his head. Attorneymon goes, "Quit making this hard on us. Stop it and I'll let you die quickly." Evamon yells, "Never!!  
  
"Brain Rupture!!"  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
Evamon shoots himself, deleting his knowledge, and at the same time, the red tape hits. "Your data is mine!!" Evamon's remnants are sucked into Attorneymon. "Hah, your skills are mine. I can now any digimon I want.... Wait, no, there is no formula for what you did.... No cure.... I can make anoth.... The knowledge... I can't remember how I made Wicked Lilymon!! I know all these other forms, but when I took his knowledge, I forgot how I made her. His Brain Rupture must have had an effect on me too. I must return to base and see if I wrote the equation down... This can't be happening!!" He teleports away. Shortly after, a white glows starts to surround Wicked Lilymon's body.  
Lewis sits in the captain's chair, Taichi, Yamato, Tetsuo, and Romeo man the towers, Masato and Lotusmon are at the helm, Ken, Wormmon, Bonnie, and Meramon are in the engine room, Izzy, Tentomon, Hikari, and Tailmon are behind Lewis manning the science systems, Lilymon sits to Lewis' right, Lily to his left, Jou and Gomamon in the sick bay, and the rest are on the second floor of the bridge. Lewis takes on a William Shattner accent and goes, "Mr. Spock... How far... to our... ob-ject-ive?" Araiya goes, "For the last time, I'm not Spock. Call me Mr. Spock again and I'll plant my foot up your behind. Oh, and we're there." Lewis goes, "Good,... but it sounds like... someone is.... exper-ienc-ing.... their Pom Faar." Ken breaks out laughing out loud. Wormmon goes, "BURN!!" Ryo and Yuuji go, "What's a Pom Faar?" Sora and Sirenamon stare a hole into Lewis, giving him the evil eye. A sweatdrop runs down his face. Lewis goes, "Is Sora staring at me?" Lilymon looks and goes, "Yeah, and so is Sirenamon. Methinks they're pissed." Lewis goes, "Here's a $50. Forget what I said." Sakiko goes, "Uh, I too was offended by that remark. Can I have my money now?" Lewis Goes, "Nice try, Sakiko, but you have much to learn about the art of the mooch. Stow it for now though, because it's time to kick this pig!!" Masato flies them in. Lewis, "Battle stations!!" Vindicator 2 is also descending on the base, both ships under fire. Malachimon, from the bridge of Vindicator 2, "The bell tolls for thee. Your reign of terror is over, Attorneymon." In the rubble of the lab, a fist busts out of the wreckage.  
"Can they beat Attorneymon on his home turf? Can they work together to stop him? Will Lance awaken? What did Evamon inject into Wicked Lilymon? How does Obliviomon equate into all this and what is his master plan? Find next in Bloodline: Ch. 8 - End of a Legend!!!" 


	8. End of a Legend

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 8: End of a Legend  
  
Prologue: *Warning - Kinda sad and dramatic* Keiko recounts, "School had just let out for the holidays, and we got home when Masato and myself both forgot stuff at school. We had to go back and break in. Did you know Masato had a British accent? The others decided to get away on a vacation in the Digital World and left us a note, or so they said. While we were doing Mission Impossible in school, they were living it up. Taichi and Daisuke must have found the note and idiotically threw it away, because we never saw it. While they were there, the Dominion sprung a trap and even got Taichi and Daisuke. Sirenamon, Yuuji, and Armajimon though were underwater at the time and missed by the goons Attorneymon sent. They caught wind of what happened and came and got us... eventually." Armajimon interrupts, "Well, I had to have that fruit." Sirenamon goes, "Will you shut up about the damn fruit already!! We really don't care!! Keiko, you can skip this part. No one needs to know about this." Keiko goes, "But it happened...." Sirenamon goes, "Here's $20. It never happened." Lewis goes, "Now there's a master, Sakiko. Sakiko? Oh well, see, that fruit was not duty-free and Armajimon tried to smug..." A punch and a thud are heard. Tailmon says, "Who'd think a silly little fruit could cause so much trouble?" Armajimon goes, "Well, ya got to try it and understand my plight..." Sirenamon screams, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! THE NEXT PERSON OR DIGIMON WHO SAYS 'FRUIT' AGAIN WILL BE EATING MY KNUCKLES!!" Keiko goes, "Right.... Moving on. Evamon detained the others and showed them how he made all those new digimon they fought, and then took samples from them to add to his library of DNA. He even found a way to recompile the digieggs of Sincerity and Courage and used them. They watched as he made many new digimon, mostly from Lilymon, and then he made the discovery of a century. He found out that Malachimon was comprised of the DNA of Obliviomon and Hikari, and he used the last remaining fragment of the old Golden Digiegg of Miracles to spark life into her. At the same time we made a discovery, Lewis' secret project, a ship in the backyard. We took it and flew into the Digital World to save them. Also as this happened, Attorneymon ordered Wicked Lilymon to kill Mai. She went, and she found her. Mai spoke to her, and then let her kill her with no resistance from her. A rush of feelings swept over Wicked Lilymon, but then blamed them on Evamon, and went berserk. Later, Evamon learned how Veemon and Wormmon could go Mega by themselves, and then told us of Attorneymon's secret base. Wicked Lilymon attacked Evamon, but we got there in time to fight her. Evamon injected something I thought was a sedative straight into her heart and she blacked out. Evamon freed them and we went after Attorneymon, as did Malachimon, but he went after Evamon, and deleted him. Oh, and Lance is still a vegetable." A punch is heard. Keiko, "Ow... My lip. Sirenamon?! What was that for? I didn't say fruit once!!" And there's another punch. "Remind me never to do this again. I need gauze and an icepack."  
  
Lewis yells, "Let's kick this pig!!" They fly into the firestorm of weapons. Lewis goes, "Deploy interceptors." Those mini-helicopter devices fly out and scramble the weapons, shooting missiles, throwing off guidance, and intercepting missiles. "Arm starboard salvos 3 and 4 with Mavericks and lock on." 10 missiles fly out blast apart a hole in the base defenses, which they fly through. Fling digimon attack the ship. Inside, it rocks from their attack. "Electrify the hull." The shock blasts them away. "Bring her in!!" They land on an aircraft pad. Everyone pours out, and Lewis totes something on his back. Mimi looks around and goes, "It can't be.... This is the exact same place the old Overlord HQ was." A pan out shows the base encompasses 95% of the old flying island, with the surface thousands of feet below, the sea and sun behind them, about 90 minutes from sunset, and a giant node device on the bottom of the island. Sora goes, "This place gives me chilling memories..." A flashback to her cybernetic enslavement pops in her mind, then her 'Alpha & Omega' nightmare. Lilymon has tears in her eyes, "And where Lucimon artificially conceived Holly while holding me prisoner." Mimi goes, "And where Cecimon died protecting the Nexuses..." She sees memories of him dying, her unable to help him. Koushiro goes, "And where we nearly lost Sora..." He remembers Abyssmon draining the life force from Sora. Taichi goes, "We can't let the bad things that happened here bum us out. There were good things, and weird things too, like those Knights of the Round Table, who helped us save Bill Gates, and Mimi, remember, you destroyed the most of Lucimon's last few troops, saving billions of lives..." Lewis goes, "And Lucimon's experiment was in a way a blessing. Without it, we would have never had Holly, and Lily wouldn't be standing here today. Let's make a promise. Everybody comes home." Everyone goes, "Agreed." Hikari has another vision. In it the same tombstone shows up, followed by a red ring, Lily falling down and seeing sickening acts of horror, then an evil looking Malachimon with a phantom image of Obliviomon lingering over her, both holding Malachimon, dressed in white, down in chains, and then finally the red ring goes by her sight and Takeru snaps her out of it. Takeru, "We got to go, Hikari." Hikari goes, "Guys, I haven't told you this, but I have been having these... visions. So far, they are almost... dreamlike. I wouldn't mention them if it wasn't for the fact I just had them again, and when I had them on the beach, so far 2 things I saw have happened, and a third is happening now." Masato goes, "Okay, you're weirding me out, Hikari." Hikari answers, "First was this base, followed by us at a tombstone, then Malachimon imprisoned in Attorneymon's clutches, then Wicked Lilymon going mad with blood all over her hands and running from it, and then a new figure came from her and stood with Gennai and Mai, and finally I saw myself and Obliviomon in Malachimon's heart." Taichi goes, "You worry too much. Calm down. We'll take out Attorneymon and everything will okay again." Bonnie goes, "Taichi's right. No one can see the future." They move on out and into the building. Taichi goes, "Okay, Mimi, Yamato, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Yuuji, Sakiko, Masato, and Ryo will sweep the upper floors. Lewis, Araiya, Jun, Koushiro, Yolei, Keiko, Daisuke, Bonnie, Jou, and Romi will take the basement levels, and Lilymon, Lily, Sora, Tetsuo, Takeru, and me will stay put and guard the ship and the entrance. Let's go!!" They split up and go as planned. As Taichi's group comes out, they see Vindicator 2 on another pad. Sora goes, "I'm not liking this one bit." Takeru goes, "I can't get the others on my EDI. I can't even detect the inside of this place." Lilymon goes, "Uh, Takeru, I think it's because this whole place is lead plated. This seems like it was designed to be a radio 'dead zone' of some sort." A voice goes, "Dead is correct for zero money!!!" Another goes, "Attorneymon said you found this place, so we're going to shut you down." Another goes, "Permanently." From nowhere Dimentiamon, Neo Spheremon, and Warvamdemon pop up. Dimentiamon's profile comes up. Taichi goes, "This is Dimentiamon, a member of the Dominion council and Terra digimon, a master of time not unlike Milleniummon or Dao Garurumon. His Brahma Freeze will ice you down, then his Vishnu Preserver warps time to his favor, and his Shiva Halt as though it were the end of time. He also has a devastating ultimate attack called Countdown Doom, where if he hits you, unless it resolves, he's defeated, or you're healed, you got 30 seconds to live." Warvamdemon's profile shows up. Lilymon narrates, "And this is Warvamdemon. We saw his creation in Evamon's lab. He is also a council member of the Dominion, a Giga digimon. His Crimson Claw strikes you down with red lightning as he slashes you. His sword, Vladimir's Bane, can slash through Chromadigizoid metal like wet tissue paper and poison the target, and then disable them like his old Nightmare Claw. Like Wargreymon, he can channel power to his palm and hurl it. He calls it Crimson Force. What's with him and the color crimson?" All the digimon start digivolving....  
  
"Shiva Halt!!"  
  
A shockwave goes out and freezes everyone but Lilymon, Tetsuo, Zenmon, and Lily. Everyone else is stuck in mid-digivolution or standing there yelling.  
  
"Lilymon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to Paladin Lilymon!!"  
"Zenmon Warp Digivolve to Nirvanamon!!"  
  
Dimentiamon goes, "How did you resist my time freeze?" Lily goes, "Because I said so." The three look amongst themselves confused, then start laughing. Dimentiamon, "Girl, feel my full fury!!"  
  
"Brahma Freeze!!"  
  
He blasts his shot of ice at her, but it stops, turns about face, and hits Neo Spheremon. A part of freezes, then he absorbs the ice. Dimentiamon, "Get them!!"  
In the rubble, the fist slowly feels about and grasps to grab onto something to pull it up. Suddenly, General Stefan and Virusmon arrive and pull the arm up, removing Lance from the rubble. Stefan goes, "B... b... b.... boss, you're awake." Virusmon goes, "Oooohh... Master is awake." Lance goes, "Oh, my head, I'm so dizzy and sore." Stefan asks, "How did you wake up?" Lance goes, "Malachimon was right. I know it was horrible thing and the blood is on my hands, but it was Attorneymon who dirtied my hands with her blood, him and his Red Gem!!" He smashes some debris with his bare fist. Virusmon goes, "Queen Digimon order attack on bad lawyer digimon We come to find you since lab go boom when Digidestined saved their friends." Stefan goes, "Bonnie..." Lance goes, "Let's go. It's time I started doing some right. It's time I avenged the mother Lily never got to have!!" Storm clouds build at the lab's location.  
Back on the island, Dimentiamon throws Nirvanamon into Paladin Lilymon and they both crash into the wall. Paladin Lilymon's sword goes flying and slams into the catwalk.  
  
"Lepton Driver!!"  
  
He flies at them but they manage to roll under him. He hits the door and is stuck. Dimentiamon though is pummeling Nirvanamon. He then freezes Nirvanamon's right arm to the wall. Dimentiamon moves in again and starts striking him so fast his arms are invisible. Nirvanamon looks like he is convulsing, but it's all the blows striking him. Tetsuo walks through all the chaos, takes Paladin Lilymon's sword, walks over to Dimentiamon, watches him hit Nirvanamon, waits for a moment, and thrusts the sword out. Dimentiamon's right hand goes flying off and falls into the sea thousands of feet below. Dimentiamon stops and grabs his wrist screaming, "My hand!! He takes a swing at Tetsuo, but Tetsuo takes a step back and leans, averting the fist. Tetsuo goes, "There is more to hand to hand than using the same move over and over. You, Dimentiamon, are too predictable, and it will be your downfall." Dimentiamon, "Predict this!!" He raises his left foot and flaps it around trying to confuse Tetsuo, but Tetsuo grabs his foot and flips him down. "Again, your next move is obvious." Tetsuo's digivice is going off wildly. "No one makes a joke of Dimentiamon!! Brahma Freeze!!" Tetsuo still stands there, not flinching a bit. "You fight with too much anger and hate. It limits your potential." His digivice glows so bright it blinds, and lets out a mighty blast.  
  
"Nirvanamon Warp Digivolve to... "  
  
He stands outside the pagoda when a horde of invaders ride in and the sky goes dark. He runs forward, leaps, and in mid-air, a samurai style breastplate appeared on him. He landed on a horse and rode forward. More samurai armor formed over him. A red cape with the Crest of Tranquility ran down his back. On his breastplate in gold is the two kanji 'Tsuriai' meaning 'Balance.' In his hand a pike forms with red feathers around the head, and on the spearhead in written in kanji 'Junban' meaning 'Order.' He rides through the enemy on the flaming battlefield slicing them up with his pike, then leaps off the steed, and a sword scabbard behind his back Leomon style materializes. The pike is thrown up, and he raises his and the pike clamps to his right arm, blade pointing behind him. He draws the swords, one from the left end, and one from the right. On the left, it says 'Anteisei' meaning 'Stability,' and on the right, it says 'Chowa' or in English 'Harmony.' He hacks some more up quickly, then they flee. The view pans around the burning land and pagoda as he stands on a hill, his cape and extremely long hair flapping in the wind. Rain starts to fall, as does his name along with the rain.  
  
"...Bushidomon!!"  
  
A shuriken comes from nowhere, is hit by the ice blast, and shatters on a distant pole. Bushidomon goes, "He's right. You're just too predictable." Tetsuo narrates, "This is Zenmon's Giga form, Bushidomon. His command of the elements Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart, uh, I mean Light are supreme. Let's see Dimentiamon keep up with him now. I have no idea why I said 'Heart.'" Bushidomon and Dimentiamon have a huge sparring sequence, then...  
  
"Yang's Death!!"  
  
He sweeps his right sword across the ground, throwing up dust from out of nowhere. A beam of light rips across the ground with fire behind it and rocks flying everywhere. It hits Dimentiamon and he falls back, but the beam keeps going, and hits him again, and it keeps going, and by the time he is knocked off the edge of the island, he had been hit 288 times. Paladin Lilymon throws Warvamdemon at Neo Spheremon, when Neo Spheremon stops. "Yes, I understand. Neo Spheremon out." Warvamdemon goes, "What is it?" Neo Spheremon goes, "Malachimon is inside. We are to capture her. Leave these Digidestined for Master Attorneymon." They leave. Suddenly, those frozen in time are free.  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Biyomon Terravolve to Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
  
Paladingreymon goes, "Come get.... some?" Takeru goes, "Er, what just happened?"  
Back at the lab, Wicked Lilymon lies on the ground, muttering in her comatose-like state. Inside her mind, she sees her old self in the third person in a strange lab. "Attorneymon? Is that you? What are you doing with her?" Attorneymon goes, "Silence!!" He is speaking to the Lilymon, oblivious to her. She backs off, and he snags her with his red tape. "You are mine!!" He rams a needle filled with this pure black tarry substance into her as she grows weak from the red tape. The Lilymon turns her head, crying, and says to Wicked Lilymon, "Save me..." She slumps over and turns black. "No... No... NO!! Who's doing this? That couldn't be me. I came willing.... no I didn't." Everything changes to a forest. She's carrying some stuff down a well-traveled footpath. In the shadows, eyes peer at her. She stops and looks around, then continues. Suddenly Skullsatamon, another digimon, and Attorneymon pounce on her. She drops her stuff and fires a few Flower Cannon shots off, but they don't faze Attorneymon. Wicked Lilymon screams, "Run away!!" but her words fall on deaf ears. He grabs her and he says, "You are mine, my sweet maiden. You escaped from me once, but not this time." and chloroforms her. She has a look of terror the whole time. Then it goes back to the lab showing her as she is now in chains mounted to the wall. Attorneymon goes, "Malachimon is defective. Evamon corrupted the marrow somehow. I would destroy that tin can, but that wench makes sure that'll never happen. No problem." He holds her face and goes, "When the time is right, you shall be my Queen, as I shall have both these worlds, and not Malachimon, nor those damned Digidestined can stop us!!" Suddenly she starts to return to a normal pink color. "I knew you were strong, but this is getting annoying!!" She watches him flog her with red tape, draining more of her strength and her identity. Then it flashes forward to when he was looking through an ancient book. "Oh crap." He exclaims. She says, "What is it, Attorneymon?" Attorneymon looks pale. "It speaks of a new group of Digidestined in the future. It also speaks of something else. If this is right, all us evil digimon are doomed. It says a child, one that is the grandchild of a Digidestined, the granddaughter of Tranquility to be precise, will have a mighty power inside, and unleashed will release something called the 'Megami.' If it gets loose, evil itself can be destroyed." Finally, she watches herself from the third person doing the things she had done, including leveling the place she called 'home.'" She comes out of it, flies up to her knees, and starts crying. She starts trying to wipe her hands clean. "Why won't you wash away? Out damn spot!!" She sees blood on her hands, but there is none in reality. She even removes her gloves from her forearms and tries to wipe them off with it. In a fit of anger, she throws down her gloves so hard she destroys them in the rubble. Suddenly, the blood vanishes as the skies crackle. She stops crying and looks up at the storm. From the cloud she hears, "It seems what was lost is now found." Wicked Lilymon goes, "What do you mean? Wh... Wh... Who are you?" The voice goes, "I refer to your identity, or in short, you. You have come a long way from that lab tube in NeoApocalymon's fortress. Your race was never meant for the use of evil, and Attorneymon failed to realize that." Wicked Lilymon goes, "How do you know so much about me? What do you mean, my race?" "I know all about you, Wicked Lilymon. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing a very good job as Holy Beast, now would I?" Out from the cloud comes Qinglongmon, and he hovers before her. "When I say 'your race' I refer to Lilymon in general. See, over the ages, your digital ancestors were guardians of the natural forces. In fact, it was ancestors of the Lilymon who raised the Digieggs that became us Holy Beasts. It was also the ancestors of the Lilymon who kept us secret from Neo Apocalymon. In that day and time, they were totally naive and accepted all, even the bad digimon, and their only means of defense was to hide, except for one. She was known as the First Terra. It was her job to span the ends of time to combat evil. Even after the near end of the Digital World and X Apocalymon's first ever defeat, your race lived on. It was the First Terra who saved this world from permanent chaos, and even today, despite the title being held by a human, it was originally her Lilymon that was meant to fight Neo Apocalymon. He had a loathing of the First Terra, and Lilymon in general, but Lucimon, his longtime comrade-in-arms, had a twisted obsession with you. He convinced Neo Apocalymon to make you in the first place. After your demise and split, he became involved in these prophecies of a 'Dark Lilymon,' and thought he could make a child of Lilymon into that. He misread it though. It was not referring to Holly, mother of the Gatekeeper to the Megami, but to you. It showed her lineage because of your part...." Wicked Lilymon thinks, shudders in shock, and then even vomits. "You mean..." Qinglongmon goes, "After your corruption, Attorneymon used you, Lance, and two heartless goons to try to kill the unborn child Holly had. Because of him red taping you, that memory and everything about that day was lost forever from your mind." Wicked Lilymon holds herself and goes, "I'm going to be sick..." Qinglongmon adds, "But now you remember...." Wicked Lilymon, "I know what happened, and I have to live with it. I have to make good for what I did, especially for Lily." Qinglongmon goes, "It's good to hear that." Wicked Lilymon goes, "I must atone!! I have to set this right, but how?" She looks up and goes, "I want to know. What did Evamon do to me?" Qinglongmon goes, "You asked to be fixed, and he fixed you. He used a sample he derived earlier. It was the very same equation used to make Malachimon, but without the evil aura of Obliviomon in it. He thawed your cold black heart, Wicked Lilymon." Wicked Lilymon goes, "I must go now, Qinglongmon. Our destinies and lives are our own, and now that I know mine, I must set it in motion." Qinglongmon goes, "Oh, before I go, I noticed your gloves were thrashed to pieces. Let me give you some new ones. Sorry they don't match your outfit, but it's the best I can do on short notice." Two feathers fall down and strike her arms, and white gloves with gold petals appear on her arms. Qinglongmon vanishes into the clouds as Wicked Lilymon flies onward to the island. Wicked Lilymon says aloud, "Thank you Evamon. You did fix me."  
In the lower areas, Araiya goes, "Lewis, I know you've done some weird stuff, but now I'm confused. What the hell is that on your back?" Lewis goes, "Oh, didn't I tell you? No? Oh? Okay then. In my last year in that Oval Office, I figured, well, hey, the Cold War was over, and...." Jou goes, "Oh, don't tell you stole a nuclear device from the US Military. I can't go to prison!!" Lewis goes, "Don't worry.... It's Russian. The other three I got are the American ones." Koushiro goes, "Other three? Won't they notice?" Lewis goes, "First off, Jou, you had no knowledge, so stop worrying. Second, I replaced them with dummy nukes. Third, why did you think I made so many stops to military bases?" Jun, "Humor us." Lewis, "Araiya knows." Araiya, "Huh?" Lewis, "Where the hell did you think I got all those illegal assault rifles, submachine guns, rockets, rocket launchers, and that minigun?" Yolei goes, "I see his point of view here. If he steals the guns, the army has less to shoot people with, and the less people get shot, the closer to world peace we'll come." Lewis, "Uh.... Yyyyeah, Yolei, uh... world peace.... yay world peace." Araiya, "You do know you're a kleptomaniac, Lewis. Hey, give me my wallet back!!" He turns to return it when he clotheslines her, saving her from a nasty blast of ice from the shadows. Lewis pockets her money then yells, "Come out, now!!" The sounds of running fill the halls. Koushiro, "Spread out and find them!!" Bonnie goes, "Let's split up. Lewis, Araiya, that way. Keiko, Jou, that way. Jun, Yolei, take that way, and Koushiro and me go that way. Daisuke and Romi, you guys hold your ground here and make they don't get past you." Daisuke, "Hey..." Everyone was gone. Veemon, "When do I get to fight?" Lewis and Araiya dash down the right hall and suddenly see Tomoemon sitting there, staring them down. Lewis goes, "It looks like she's waiting for us to make the first move." Araiya yells, "Take her down, Andromon!!!" Lewis goes, "No. That's what she wants. Also, may I point out the low clearance? This hall is only 20 feet tall by 13 feet wide. If he digivolves, we get faced by him and his huge chassis, while she has plenty of space to operate. This place was designed especially so big digimon couldn't invade it." Araiya goes, "We can't just sit here and wait. I hate being idle." Lewis goes, "Well, then, stare her down. I don't know, doing anything else and that's checkmate." Koushiro and Bonnie chase down the corridors to find Raijin Lilymon standing there at a dead end. Bonnie, "Strange, she isn't attacking us." She turns.  
  
"Maelstrom Cannon!!"  
  
She blows them out of the way and flees. Koushiro goes, "I'm totally bewildered by her actions." Tentomon asks, "Is it just me, or do you think she's here trying to do what we're trying to do?" Keiko and Jou pursue two shadows, one similar to Neko Lilymon and the other like Sigmamon. They turn the corner to meet a psychic forcefield, with Neko Lilymon and Sigmamon on the other side in a sort of reactor room. Sigmamon's psychic voice tells them, "Come no further." They stand there, with the two standing there on the other side. Jou goes, "Keiko, what do you think of the others, especially Lily and Yuuji." Keiko goes, "Lily may be a little whiny, but since our first battle, she has become a capable leader, but that power she has, it kinda scares me. I mean, it did us a great good against Sethmon, but I've seen how unstable it can be. She has to get past her anger." Jou, "Yuuji?" Keiko goes, "Yuuji is a very happy boy. He has pulled us out many difficult situations, including from Jormungamon's trap and he was the one who alerted us to your capture. You could be proud of him." Jun and Yolei run down a spiral staircase to the lowest level. Torches and low power blacklight bulbs lit this area. Jun mentions, "Man, it's dark." Suddenly, they bump into someone. Yolei, "Sorry there... holy crap.... Safiirumon!!" Safiirumon stood there with Metal Lilymon, Warlilymon, Vulcan Lilymon, and Siva Lilymon. Safiirumon goes, "Begone from this place Digidestined. This does not concern you." Yolei goes, "It concerns us a great deal. Attorneymon is he goon who ruined the lives of one of our friends and her father, killed Gennai, destroyed others, and forced Wicked Lilymon to kill her old partner, who was our advisor and counsel, so it concerns us a great deal!!" Safiirumon goes, "Back off!!" They almost get into it when a gold katana separates the two. Safiirumon goes, "Queen Malachimon...." Malachimon says to them, "I know I cannot do this alone. We must work together Safiirumon if we're to defeat Attorneymon and his officers. Call off your Valkyries." Safiirumon bows and goes, "Yes, my liege." He takes out a radio and says, "Break off and return to hidden hatch." Tomoemon walks past Lewis. "Wonder what all that was about?" Sigmamon pulls Keiko and Jou and levitates them as they leave. All the Valkyries return. Jun takes her digivice and says to others in the basements, "Meet us down here. We may have some helping hands." Minutes later, they all gather. Araiya, "So?" Malachimon and Safiirumon come out. "Ack!! Those two!! Backstabbers!!" Lewis goes, "Shut your hole. Think about it. Who else would have a reason to attack Attorneymon? She would because he made her believe a life story that was a pure lie to make her create the Dominion, and he does since he cost the life of Wicked Lilymon, and Attorneymon has betrayed his monarch." Malachimon goes, "A lie?" Koushiro goes, "Evamon told us the truth about how you were created. You were made in a lab as an attempt to revive Neo Apocalymon." Malachimon goes, "I've heard of him... Go on." "Using the marrow of Obliviomon, and a fragment of the Golden Digiegg of Miracles as a catalyst to restore power, Attorneymon was hoping to clone him." Malachimon goes, "What happened though?" Koushiro continues, "Well, you happened. What he didn't know was that the egg was encased in the Powers of Light, and that the hair of one of us, Hikari Yagami, was on the digiegg as well. Hikari's hair and the light of the egg altered the marrow, and made you. In a sense, you are the engineered daughter of Obliviomon and Hikari." Malachimon goes, "Oblivimon.... You mean all this time, part of me has been from Obliviomon, the most evil being to ever exist?!" Lewis, "Yes, but the other half of you came from Hikari, one of the nicest women ever to exist. You have both the Powers of Light and Darkness at your fingertips." Malachimon tears up. "I... idolized a monster. Evil begets evil, so all that can come from me is hate and suffering." She takes her own sword to her neck. Jou grabs it and says, "No, Malachimon. We all have our own destinies. Like Lewis said, you have the potential for both. So you may be innocent and naive. A lot of people are. It means you care. It means the good is winning in your heart. At some point, it comes our time to shine. Your time may not have come yet. Be patient." Malachimon goes, "You're right. First, we have to stop Attorneymon." Lewis goes, "I got this nuke, but I have to find a place to put it." Jou goes, "I know a place. Just give me the command codes and the word, and I'll flip this thing on and run like hell." Lewis goes, "I don't know..." Bonnie goes, "Let him go, Lewis. I trust him to do it." Daisuke goes, "I know Jou can do it." Lewis says, "The arming code is '114836.' These are the keys to arm it. They must be turned to the left simultaneously. This is the remote device. It'll let you set it on the fly. It can also be set from the console on it. The three big buttons are 'Off, Clear/Stop, and Enter,' in that order. Be sure to give yourself 10 minutes to get out. I'll signal you to 'blow the popsickle stand.' That's your cue to arm it." Jou says, "I'm not going to let you guys down." He carries it up the stairs. Koushiro goes, "The best thing to do now is meet up with the others." Everyone goes, "Right!!"  
At main HQ in space, Lance is suiting up. Stefan, "Sir, you sure you want to fight this soon? You're still hurt from the attack." Lance goes, "I have to. Too much is at stake." Virusmon goes, "At least let Virusmon help you." Lance smiles and goes, "Well, if you're gonna harass me like this, okay then. Stefan, I want you to bring in my air divisions to strike the base." Stefan goes, "Attorneymon seized your ships, but I'll see if I can get some of the guys together and see if we can hotwire a few. Malachimon has already taken Vindicator 2, and 1 is still being built." Lance says, "Well, then we'll have to find a new ride." Chris comes down the hall with North and says, "I can supply that."  
Mimi and her group upstairs wander about. Masato goes, "This place is eerily vacant." Lotusmon responds, "Well, I guess when you own a secret base, security isn't really a priority." Hikari walks by a door and stops, feeling this evil vibe. She turns and opens the door, and goes in. Hikari goes, "Why would Attorneymon's office raise my hair like this?" She looks about and is drawn to a door that looks like a broom closet. She goes in and finds the ceremonial room. "All this blood...." All of a sudden, everything goes dark and the phantom of Obliviomon shows up. "Attorneymon, done so soo... You, you Digidestined. Your interference in time cost me my victory. Your hair corrupted what should have been my new avatar. I curse your name, Hikari Yagami." Hikari looks at him and goes, "I fear you not, for you are dead, and can never return." "Ah, but you are wrong. Children are the ticket to immortality." "If you're talking about Malachimon, she's become everything you aren't, and a much better living being than you ever were." "She is still my child. When Attorneymon is done with her, she will do what I never got to do, then return me to this world. I will be proud to call her my own." "You will never have control of her. She despises evil, and you." "Like I said, when Attorneymon gets done with her, it'll be all different. Mark your calendars for the vernal equinox. It will be your last day alive." "Don't count on it, Obliviomon." His phantom vanishes. Takeru goes, "Where have you been?" Hikari goes, "Malachimon is in danger." Suddenly, they hear Koushiro on their EDI's saying, "Guys, meet us in the main lobby. We have a plan."  
Attorneymon is in a ship landing on a platform. He radios to Dimentiamon and Neo Spheremon, "Meet me on the tarmac. Warvamdemon can handle whoever is down in the basement. Sensors show they all gathered in one spot, but is too far in to shoot with the ship. We'll go in the front." In a giant room inside the base, everyone meets and Koushiro explains what happened downstairs. Taichi goes, "Well, what of this plan?" Koushiro says, "I'm working on it. Other than Jou in the reactor room with the nuke Lewis brought, we don't got much." Lily goes, "Well, not much is gonna have to do, because Attorneymon is heading this way." Ken, "Everyone, ready!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Gabumon Terravolve to Dao Garurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Tentomon Terravolve to Raijinkabuterimon, Sentinel of the Heavens!!"  
"Andromon Terravolve to Thor Xaviomon!!"  
"Archangemon Terravolve to Gabrielmon, Defender of the Innocent!!"  
"Tailmon Terravolve to Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
"Lewis Wick, Ninth Digidestined, Terra Optimize to Neo HyperCenturiosapien!!"  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Sentinelmon!!"  
"Sentinelmon Warp Digivolve to Sharukmon!!"  
"Hawkmon Terravolve to Noble Valkyrimon, Valhalla's Sentinel!!"  
"Veemon Terravolve to Paladin Imperialdramon, The Noble Light in the Sky!!"  
"Armajimon Terravolve to Alcedesmon!!  
"Wormmon Terravolve to Fujita Okuwamon, The Winds of Change!!"  
"Tulisapia Warp Digivolve to Hyancinthasapia!!"  
"Ardillamon Warp Digivolve to Saintmon!!"  
"Saintmon Warp Digivolve to Michaeamon!!"  
"Lotusmon Terravolve to Valkyrie Lotusmon, Noble Beauty!!"  
"Meramon Terravolve to Apollomon, The Real Sun God!!"  
"Urchinmon digivolve to Krakenmon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to Alcyaid Xaviomon!!"  
"Scarletmon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixgryphonmon!!"  
"Phoenixgryphonmon Warp Digivolve to Manticoramon!!"  
"Sirenamon Mega Digivolve to Undinemon!!"  
"Undinemon Warp Digivolve to Tidal Sirenamon!!"  
  
Raijinkabuterimon, his head hitting the roof and wings cramped up tightly, "Is it just me, or does this room feel a lot smaller?" Archangewomon goes, "If you don't like it, remodel." She fires missiles all around and levels the walls, quintupling the room dimensions. Raijinkabuterimon, "That's better." Attorneymon is twirling a roll of red tape on his finger. "This is so convenient, you coming to me and all. It makes things so much easier." Raijinkabuterimon goes, "Eat this then!!" He blasts fire from his mouth, which he throws red tape out and splits the fire in half. Jormungamon goes, "We have unfinished business, Manticoramon!!" Sakiko screams, "Duck and cover!!" Raijinkabuterimon grabs all the Digidestined and balls up. Paladingreymon moves forward.  
  
"Light of Judgment!!"  
"Y Force!!"  
  
Manticoramon's tail ring jabs into the emerald at the end of Paladingreymon's sword. The power of both their attacks hits, and Paladingreymon's sword explodes. The whole section of tower they are in is vaporized, making the floor the roof on this tower. Everyone comes out of Raijinkabuterimon's grip to see Attorneymon's cronies blown away and smacking into the catwalks and forests below. Paladingreymon looks at Manticoramon. "Ya.. You.... Ya... You blew up my sword!!" Manticoramon shrugs her shoulders and goes, "Sorry." Attorneymon himself reappears. He says, "Mass destruction is so passé." Paladingreymon goes, "He's still here?" Attorneymon comments, "You're good for the Fourth of July, but not much else. Vindicator!!" Paladingreymon is duly returned to Koromon. He turns to Manticoramon.  
  
"Insanity Plea!!"  
  
Manticoramon starts convulsing, but nothing is happening to her. She spits up blood as she shakes. In her mind, it feels like every nerve in her is being ground up in a meat grinder. She falls over as Scarletmon.  
  
"Class Action Lawsuit!!"  
  
All the old Digidestined digimon except Paladin Imperialdramon, Alcedesmon, Archangewomon, and Dao Garurumon get snagged and drained. Mimi leaps up from the rear and attacks.  
  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
  
He steps back a few steps.  
  
"Edge of Gaia!!"  
  
She slices his arm open and it lets out a green glow. He grimaces in pain, but then it heals. "My turn, Mimi." He grabs his suitcase and raises it over his head.  
  
"Vengeance of Valhalla!!"  
  
Attorneymon laughs, and then goes, "Always liked the Fourth of July. It's so... pretty." The missiles blow up at point blank range all around Mimi. In slow motion, shrapnel digs into Mimi's right arm; lasers burn her, two of which blast clean through her femur and abdomen. Burns are on her left arm. A big bullet blasts through the center of her right hand, out the other end, and lodges right into her shoulder. She reverts to Lilysapia upon hitting the wall, and then the wall crumbles on top of her. Taichi runs over and starts trying to uncover her. He finds her limp and out cold. He tries to feel her pulse. "It's weak." Mimi becomes semi-conscious and spits out a few teeth. She whines, "My tooths...." Yamato yells, "Dao Garurumon, dedigivolve quick!!" DaoGarurumon goes, "Huh?" Yamato adds, "If he gets your time powers, we're sunk!!" Dao Garurumon reverts to Gabumon. Paladin Imperialdramon rushes him next with an assist from Safiirumon and Alcedesmon.  
  
"Crusader Lancets!!"  
"Industrial Revolution!!"  
"Sapphire Storm!!"  
  
Attorneymon's back is ripped up by sapphire shards, stabbed in the chest by small mini-lances, which then blow up, and shot to pieces, but he miraculously heals himself. Safiirumon, "Valkyries, attack!!" Neutrino Lilymon and Sea Lilymon lead the charge. They surround him. "Cannons on three!!" Metal Lilymon yells. "THREE!!"  
  
"Flower Mortar!!"  
"Maelstrom Cannon!!"  
"Blizzard Cannon!!"  
"Wildfire Cannon!!"  
"Particle Accelerator Cannon!!"  
"Shadow Cannon!!" Tomoemon calls out.  
"Shogun Cannon!!" Warlilymon calls out.  
  
All of them hit, but he walks out of the cloud, frostbite, falling hair, and burn marks healing. Metal Lilymon goes, "All out, girls!!" Warlilymon gets his attention. The petal design flips out and her claws retract.  
  
"Double Shogun Cannon!!"  
  
Balls of power gather at each of her hands and blast at him, her arms bouncing back from recoil. Unlike her one-armed 'Shogun Cannon,' she's firing very rapidly. Neutrino Lilymon and Sea Lilymon go to jump him when Attorneymon pulls a sword and skewers them both in mid-air, deleting them. Neko Lilymon draws back on her bow.  
  
"Celestial Flower Arrow!!"  
  
It pierces him and he turns blue from the poison, but he just stands back up. Metal Lilymon goes, "Everyone, full power!!"  
  
"Autumn Fan!!"  
"Sequoia Icicle!!"  
"Eucalyptus Bombs!!"  
"Temujin Seeds!!"  
"Sakurakaze!!"  
  
Attorneymon grabs Metal Lilymon's wings and uses them to smack Vulcan Lilymon's bombs away, blow Raijin Lilymon's attack back at her, then take the freezing icicle, but Sigmamon's seeds get through and he grabs his head. Metal Lilymon goes, "Hit him now, and make sure you get my wings back!! I need them." Neko Lilymon pounces like a cat at him, and then swipes with the claw.  
  
"Sumac Claw!!"  
  
It hits, and it doesn't heal as fast.  
  
"Temujin Seeds!!"  
  
She disables him again. Neko Lilymon charges up, Warlilymon starts spinning and is surrounded in green energy, Tomoemon draws her sword, a visor covers Metal Lilymon's eyes, and Paladin Lilymon joins them. Neko Lilymon channels a force into the earth, led by tree roots.  
  
"Jungle Jihad!!"  
  
It throws Attorneymon airborne. Warlilymon takes to the air.  
  
"Gaia Force!!"  
  
She shreds through him. Tomoemon flies by superfast and swings her sword 8 times.  
  
"Green Destiny!!"  
  
Her act slices him in half and throws his suitcase to the other end of the floor. A green beams charges over Metal Lilymon's visor and fires like one of Cyclops' lasers.  
  
"Clover Laser!!"  
  
It strikes him in the back, spinning him head over heels.  
  
"Mana Burst!!"  
  
Explosions tear all over his remaining body and he falls to the ground and just lies there. Taichi goes, "I think we did it." Attorneymon's body glows black, and hems itself back together. "Fools, I have so many powers you can never stop me!! Class Action Lawsuit!!" He zaps all the Valkyries, Paladin Lilymon, Alcedesmon, and Safiirumon. Paladin Lilymon reverts to Lilymon and Alcedesmon dedigivolves into Tsubumon. Paladin Imperialdramon yells, "I got you now!!"  
  
"Sevenfold Light!!"  
  
Paladin Imperialdramon strikes him six times with a glowing sword, then a pillar of light engulfs them, and he goes berserk. Attorneymon grabs him and choke slams him, then place kicks him into Krakenmon, who reverts to Urchinmon. Veemon rolls over and goes, "Let's come back later and look for my balls." Keiko, "Let's get him!!" Before they can even advance, he zaps them all in another Class Action Lawsuit. Bonnie goes, "How is he beating us? He's a Giga digimon. He just took down 18 Terras, 1 Demi-Terra, 11 Gigas, and 2 Megas as though we were nothing more than rice paper to him, as we're yet to make a permanent scratch on him." Attorneymon goes, "Doesn't that just suck." Malachimon goes, "It looks like it's just me and you, Hikari." Malachimon draws her golden sword, and in a storm of black feathers, two black angel wings grow out of Malachimon's back. Bonnie, "We learn something new every day." Archangewomon and Malachimon fly at him with swords drawn.  
  
"Avatar Edge!!"  
"Soul Searcher!!"  
  
The two strike him down, and the wounds leave a glowing gash, but the good thing is that this time it isn't healing. Malachimon strikes again and again she hits, and again it isn't healing. Attorneymon goes, "Impossible." Sakiko goes, "What power she has that we don't? Is it her pure heart?" Lily goes, "She's not really evil, just misled, like I was." Attorneymon goes, "Your power does not matter, Malachimon!! I kill Lily, I still win, because then no one can find the digimon that can summon the Megami!!"  
  
"Raijin Firestorm!!"  
  
He blasts the fire from his briefcase at Lily. At first, she is scared, but a voice goes, "Have Faith and know your Purity, and it can't hurt you." Lily looks right the fire, and puts her hand up to guard herself, but then the flames bend, and in small coils of flame do a 180 and hits Attorneymon. Attorneymon, "WHAT THE!! BUREAUCRATIC RED TAPE!!" In the same gesture, the tape snaps in half, goes behind her, spins back, and coils around Attorneymon. Just then, missiles strike him down. Malachimon in shock, "Lance?!" Lance goes in his armor, "In the flesh." He stumbles over and grabs his ribs. Up from the floor comes Skull Satamon with four other digimon. "Master, reinforcements are here." Neo Spheremon flies back up. "I am ready for battle." Two are the Megalomamemon. Their profile comes up. "Megalomamemon are genetically engineered psychotic relatives of their more docile and mischievous selves. These madmen thrive on carnage. For starters, the miniguns they have for arms rip up the opposition with the 'Dillinger Massacre.' When they get bored with spray and pray, they move on to missiles, which means his 'Smart Tomahawk,' where he dislodges his fingers, and fires the missiles in the center of the miniguns and can guide with his mind, or the more indirect, but faster 'Sidewinder Gemin X' which shocks the foe as well as blow them up. If that isn't enough, he gets up close and personal with his 'Grinding Bayonettes' and 'Gemin X.' If you're still there take abuse, he can remove his right gun, attach it to his left one, and blow your ass away with the 'Raimei Cannon.'" By Skull Satamon is a giant grey haired wolf man with demon horns on his head, a broken shackle and gold ribbon on his neck, a set of demonic bat wings, and disintegrate feet. "One of Evamon's most unpredictable and ferocious projects, he never knew what he made when he made Fenrirmon. Mix two parts Weregarurumon with one part Demon to get him, this monstrous war machine and enemy of the light, and fellow general of Attorneymon. His 'Gleipner Whip' ensnares even the strongest beings and saps them dry of their power. The 'Bones of Tyr' come forth to scratch into your flesh, and into your soul, and to finish your misery, the 'Blood of Odin' will set you ablaze." The other digimon looked like a Mongol invader with cobalt skin, and markings made of blood on his demonic face. "Meet Genghismon. This Giga digimon, once you get past his annoying dubbed over voice, is a proud and loyal follower of Attorneymon and one of my fellow generals. He is known to ride a Black Unimon into battle, today is no exception. His Scimitar of Shame will rip you in half, and his Marauder Crossbow has 500,000 PSI's backing it, making the perfect weapons for those morons standing in a straight line." Attorneymon says, "I see no point in this fighting. Surrender, and your deaths will be quick." The Black Unimon whinnies and goes, "Borsch!! Peruski!!" Genghismon goes, "You all will fall to my metal, ha ha ha." His lips keep going though he's stopped talking. Malachimon goes, "If it means my own life, I will stop you!!" Attorneymon goes, "You think two Terras can take us down? 18 Terras couldn't beat me!!" Archangewomon goes, "Watch us." Malachimon leaps off Archangewomon's shoulders.  
  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
"Dillinger Massacre!!"  
  
The two collide, and all of her missiles explode halfway between them. Metal Lilymon, "Come on, we got to help..." Metal Lilymon and Vulcan Lilymon struggle to their feet.  
  
"Double Flower Mortar!!"  
"Red Flower!!"  
  
The shots hit one of the two Megalomamemon, and then a red rose with burning petals hits his chest. He rears back as fire sweeps over him and he his burned to ashes, the 'bio-steel' falling on the ashes. The other Megalomamemon goes berserk.  
  
"Sidewinder Gemin X!!"  
  
The missiles fired off his back and swept low to the floor; setting the area ablaze as it passes. They criss-cross and hit Metal Lilymon at the same time. Explosions continue down the flight path as if the missiles never hit, and one set strikes Archangewomon. Attorneymon laughs and goes, "I am your superior. Kneel to me and I'll let them fall to their death, a quick and painless end." Malachimon, "I will never let you win. What horrors you'd unleash are terrifying." Attorneymon, "I know." He signals forth and Neo Spheremon and Megalomamemon lunge forth.  
  
"Gemin X!!"  
  
Electrodes on the ends of his fingers charge as he zooms in on Archangewomon. His fingers start spinning around his palm as he draws his arms to his sides. Boom, he connects in a double sweeping motion, Archangewomon's armor conducting the electricity, sparks flying, and flies back with a giant X ripped open in her ab armor, in the center of the X she bleeds. Sora and Takeru stand behind her. Hikari yells, "Watch out!!" Suddenly the two get faced before they can move, crushed behind in a piece of rubble. Takeru actually spits up blood from the blow. Archangewomon's minigun on her left arm accidentally flies off, smashing Sora's jaw, teeth go flying, and hits her arm, shorting it out and electrical discharges flying everywhere. Neo Spheremon screams towards Malachimon and Lily. A targeting laser hones in on Lily's forehead. Malachimon, "Get down!!" She jumps and knocks Lily down, saving her from Neo Spheremon's drill. Bonnie takes her digivice and yells, "NOW!!" All the new digidestined digimon still active bust up from the floor. Attorneymon goes, "I thought I destroyed you all in that missile barrage?!" Yamato goes to Bonnie, "You were going to tell us they were still alive when?" Masato, "We had to make it look believable." Valkyrie Lotusmon and Michaeamon blast up in front of Genghismon and Fenrirmon just as they neared Lance. Genghismon's lips start moving; the 5 seconds later you hear real quickly, "Eat this, Digifools!! Ha ha ha ha!! Marauder Crossbow!!" His lips are still flapping. Valkyrie Lotusmon goes, "Time to ram something down that cheap poorly edited dubbed pie hole of yours!! Hydroponic Shower!!" A blue glow runs down her arms as a ring a water runs down to her hands and meeting between the palms. From her palms emerge seedlings and nitrogen, and into the water they go. A casing of vines holds it all in place. He fires his arrow. The orb of water flies out, and a shotgun sound is made, she slides back from recoil and her arms bounce backwards, and the casing hits the ground. The orb breaks up; water and nitrogen surrounding the seeds, and spreading like buckshot. Some of the seeds take down the arrow, and the rest of the seedling buckshot travels and lodges itself into Genghismon and his Unimon. He is forced to abandon his mount as vines wrap over and the thorns slice into it. The same starts to happen to Genghismon, but he rips all the vines out. She jumps him, but he holds her arms. She wraps her lower body around him just as he goes to throw her, flipping him over, making him hit his head, rolling, but back on his feet. The roll made her drop her axe, so she starts punching away at his face. "Take that, and this!!" She continues to flail into his face. "IEEHHHH..... I didn't know he could get uglier." She does not notice him draw his scimitar.  
  
"Scimitar of Shame!!"  
  
Dark forces draw to the blade, and he hacks open her tail, and then again, and again, and then impaling it. In all, she takes 5 deep slashes and two stabs into her upper right portion of her fishtail. The pain forces her to relax her muscles, freeing Genghismon. Michaeamon is leaping about avoiding the golden ribbon Fenrirmon is striking about with.  
  
"Gleipner Whip!!"  
  
That little gold silk ribbon snares Michaeamon's ankle, throwing him to the floor face first, busting his lip open. Fenrirmon begins spinning him around, smashing him into debris, but Michaeamon gets smart. He pushes off a pipe, flies forward, and the forward movement with Fenrirmon's opposite movement ties up Fenrirmon.  
  
"Seven Deadly Strikes!!"  
  
He dishes out his blows, but then, since the Gleipner was still around his ankle and it was hooked to the shackles on his wrists and neck, pulled him back like the proverbial yo-yo he had become and punched him many times before he pulled him fast real fast.  
  
"Consecrating Jab!!"  
  
He strikes him, the Gleipner breaks, which is almost impossible, and Fenrirmon crashes into Attorneymon. After sliding along the floor, he throws Fenrirmon off him, then saps Michaeamon clean, then beats him into the rubble after he reverts to Ardillamon, breaking his right leg and dislocating his right shoulder, then breaking three ribs. Just as two strips of tape stretch out to break his neck, Apollomon and Tidal Sirenamon double up on him.  
  
"Hudson Trident!!"  
"Doragon no Hikari!!"  
  
Tidal Sirenamon hurls her trident with an ellipse of blue mist around it. As the blue mist hit Attorneymon's arm, it froze it solid. The trident goes right through, shattering the arm. From Apollomon's hands a flaming white highlighted orange Chinese dragon shot out and slagged the other arm, making Attorneymon drop Ardillamon. Moments later, the limbs regenerate. He leaps into the air, motioning the two to follow him if they dare. They take flight themselves, and engage in a vigorous hand-to-hand melee with Attorneymon, but as fast as they strike, he uses one hand to block each of them, all with his eyes closed. Suddenly, at 18,000 feet up, strands of red tape come out and form swords. He directs himself at Apollomon, swiping wildly at unbelievable speeds. Apollomon blocked furiously, when Tidal Sirenamon motioned him to move. Apollomon thinks, "I get it. She's in front of the setting sun. Get him to face her, and he's blinded!!" He spins fast, and Attorneymon has to cover his eyes. Apollomon flies behind Attorneymon as Tidal Sirenamon locks on.  
  
"Seawolf Torpedoes!!"  
  
She bombards him furiously with salvo after salvo. Tidal Sirenamon stops and screams, "NOW!!"  
  
"Fusion Rings!!"  
"Deuterium Depth Charges!!"  
  
Koushiro goes, "I'd like to point out deuterium and a fusion reaction make a BIG boom." Araiya's Andromon goes, "The recommended course of action now is to duck and cover." Attorneymon regains his sight to see it to late to evade. The two collide. Everything goes white. From the moon, Raijinmon looks in shock at the Digital World as part of it is engulfed in a spire of fire. From one of Attorneymon's ships, the helmsman goes, "Sir, unknown shockwave approaching from Vector 21!! Impact in 3.... YAAHHHHH!!!!!" The ship is vaporized instantly. Tetsuo gets up to see everyone on the tower still alive, a few cuts, burns, and a few with broken bones, but everyone is alive. "How did we survive?" Tetsuo asks. Ken goes, "Most of the power from the blast was centralized in the higher elevations. We only experienced a fraction of that force." Apollomon and Tidal Sirenamon stare into the cloud to see if they succeeded. Tidal Sirenamon asks, "Did we.... win?" Apollomon goes, "I hope so." The smoke clears, and they gasp. Attorneymon still stands, and he is laughing. "My turn." He wraps himself up in a red tape sphere.  
  
"Political Fallout!!"  
  
The shell explodes violently, pieces and fragments of red tape going everywhere. Pieces hit Apollomon in the gut, arms, and even go through his armor, and he free falls to the tower, crashes through the floor, down the next floor, and finally stops embedded into the ground floor, laying there as Candmon. Tidal Sirenamon takes the same wicked ride after being showered with red tape in her arms, fins, and hips, and crashes right next to Candmon as Ningyomon. The rest of the digimon fighting go back to Rookie except Archangewomon, who manages to shield herself. Bonnie is in utter terror. "NO WAY!!" Taichi goes, "Koushiro, quick, find out how was able to just 'make up' an attack!!" Koushiro scans him. Koushiro exclaims, "This can't be!! This says he has the offense of a high-end Terra, and the defense of an Omega digimon!! Not to mention those healing powers he has makes him virtually immortal!! What I don't get is how his defensive powers got so powerful!!" Malachimon goes, "He absorbs the powers of others, and so it must be like fighting all the victims he attacked all at once!!" Koushiro goes, "Only heavily powerful Holy Light/Life attacks seem to do any lasting damage, like when Malachimon attacked him." Lance stands up. "Archangewomon, Malachimon, it's up to you. I'll keep him distracted while you get ready to mount your attack." Malachimon goes, "Don't Lance. With your injuries, he'll tear you up before you get to him." Lance answers, "I know, but we have no other option." He kicks his jets into overdrive as he flies at him. "Take this, damned monster!!" He fires the armor's onboard minigun at Attorneymon, who does take a few bullets. Lance tackles him, and they both go into a death spin. Attorneymon boots him away and kicks him 100 times in 2 seconds. Moments later, there were microexplosions all over his front, his armor cracking to pieces in many places, and a fire on his left side. Lance goes, "Computer, arm fire suppressant!!" It sprays a retardant on the burning area. "Arm rockets!!" The computer goes, "Malfunction: Missile door locks fused. Error: Internal Ammo Explosion Immanent." Lance goes, "Eject ammo then!!" The computer goes, "Malfunction: Ammo doors fused." Lance goes, "Ah, hell!! Here Attorneymon, catch!!" He removes his forearm armor and hurls it at Attorneymon. They explode as foretold, but do nada to the demon. Lance goes, "Do pneumatic systems still work?" The computer goes, "Pneumatic systems are at 88%." Lance goes, "Good, I can still take him in hand to hand combat." He draws back, and steam shoots out of the exposed wiring and piping around his arm, a whirring sound is heard, and he wallops Attorneymon hard, then again, and again. Finally, he punches him into the floor. Ships fly into place. Attorneymon goes, "It's over. My fleet is here. Fleet, destroy them!!" Lance goes, "I don't think so." His fleets and Chris' fleets arrive to combat Attorneymon's fleets. Attorneymon goes, "I still win." He snags Malachimon in red tape and holds her near him. "She is the only instrument at this time that can defeat me. I will not destroy her though, because I have greater orders, and those are to unlock her original potential." He goes to grab the red ring. Taichi, "What does he mean, higher orders?" Hikari looks furious and goes, "Obliviomon...." Everyone gasps in shock. "This is what you meant by 'Children are your ticket to immortality.' Well, I'm not going to allow it!!" Ken goes, "Has she flipped? He's been dead for 41 years!! The Omega Triad made sure of his destruction!!" Hikari goes, "His spirit lives on. It's where Attorneymon gets his marching orders!!" Attorneymon goes, "So the cat's out of the bag. Oh well. In a moment, I'll have completed my task and set our destiny into place!!" Keiko goes, "You can't do this, you monster!!" Attorneymon goes, "What are you going to do, sissy slap me to death?" Lily says, "I'm more important than her. You want me, don't you?" Attorneymon goes, "I'm having a good day today." He shoots out a strand of tape at her. Malachimon yells, "Stop it, Attorneymon!!" Attorneymon, "You're in no place to order me!!" Malachimon goes, "You forget the other half of my legacy." She shines radiantly with a golden light, and sends her power to Archangewomon. Power streams from Keiko, Lily, and Hikari as well. Archangewomon shines in place, and speaks in an echoing voice, "The gloves come off."  
  
"Archangewomon Ichiban Shinka to Serafinmon!!"  
  
Daisuke goes, "Ah hell, he did it now." Koushiro goes, "How is it possible? The Golden Digiegg...." Malachimon goes, "Lives in me." The red tape reaches Lily but is ripped to shreds before it touches her. "Why can't I destroy you with my red tape!!" An all to familiar voice goes, "Because she is pure." Attorneymon goes, "Wicked Lilymon, am I glad to see you. Finish them!!" She shoots her cannon, but it is a light of white light, and it breaks the tape. "It's you that must be finished!!" Attorneymon goes blank, his eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief to her defiance. He screams, "What has Evamon done to you!!" Wicked Lilymon goes, "He cleansed my heart, and the Eastern God Qinglongmon helped me find myself!!" Iori goes, "Qinglongmon spoke.... with her?!" Attorneymon shouts, "You will die with the digifools as well then!!" A barrage of missiles soars from his briefcase and hits her. Attorneymon goes, "I knew that fool Evamon would contaminate her pureness to keep me from making more of her... Impossible!!!" She still stands there, unharmed, and now entirely white. Wicked Lilymon goes, "The bell tolls for thee, Attorneymon!!" Then, everything went white.  
  
"Wicked Lilymon Ichiban Shinka to..."  
  
She hovers in mid-air in the dark of night. Suddenly, the first rays of daylight strike her and she rears back with her eyes closed, the blackness and evil cast out of her and vaporizing in a mist. A spiritual mist comes from her and surrounds her as she spins. When her head nears, the sunlight blindingly flashes and in the wake is this human looking woman with a pink tone of skin, green hair, and four green leaf wings. She wears a baggy green kimono with a floral design on it over her figure. Her hair is long, and includes two buns and a loop on the top of her head. Under the sleeves on her arms are the same golden petals white gloves Qinglongmon gave her. A huge white sash and white sandals come to her, the sash wrapping over her waist and part of her hips, the sandals sliding on her feet. Her eyes open, and as they open light shines out, slowly fading to reveal green human eyes. In her hands, she blows little cherry blossoms and seeds all around, then looks straight forward, before a zoom out.  
  
"...Laomon!!"  
  
Keiko looks in awe at what Wicked Lilymon had become. "Laomon...." Serafinmon goes, "Ready to surrender?" Attorneymon goes, "Hardly." Daisuke goes, "They'll get him good!!" Tetsuo warns, "I wouldn't rush to conclusions. He didn't seem intimidated by them one bit." Daisuke goes, "What are you saying, Tetsuo, we can still lose?" Tetsuo goes, "Though my hopes lie in our victory, you must remember he's fighting with the power of millions. We don't know how many victims he may of had. If so, not even the mighty Avalonmon could beat this guy." Daisuke goes, "Well, why doesn't he just digivolve and get it over with?" Tetsuo, "He has no power of his own." Serafinmon goes, "I'll start things off!!" She zooms at him. Her sword blades pulsate rapidly.  
  
"Brilliant Jab!!"  
  
She... misses? Attorneymon stands right behind her, unscathed. He leaps into the air and turns.  
  
"Class Action Lawsuit!!"  
  
She also goes airborne and misses out of the attack.  
  
"Repentance!!"  
  
Serafinmon glows in a white sphere, then fires a full salvo, which fly about as the sphere draws more power, then strike her. The resulting blast is like the Magna Explosion. Attorneymon stares it down and then holds it back with his hands. Sakiko goes, "How can he do that?" Bonnie says, "I don't know, but it's burning the hell out of his hands. See the smoke, and now the fire?" Attorneymon holds out the blast, and it finally resolves. Attorneymon blows his blistered hands going, "Damn that burns!!!" He touches down, where Laomon gets his attention. White glimmering starlets come from the grass, the sea, the trees, the animals, the Digidestined and their digimon, the ships, and even the earth itself (Kinda reminds you of the Spirit Bomb, doesn't it?) in a CG sequence. In the sequence, Attorneymon looks at the power mass before Laomon and asks, "What is she doing?" She lifts her hand to shoulder level.  
  
"Gaia Essence!!"  
  
She flicks a finger, and the ball careens straight into Attorneymon, who takes the full grunt of it. He slides along the floor, trying to annul it, but hits rubble and is pinned. After it seers into him for 40 seconds, he pushes up and hurls it into space. His chest is bloody and exposed. Serafinmon lands and goes, "It ends now, Attorneymon." Attorneymon answers her, "You wish."  
  
"Divine Cleansing!!"  
  
Enter another CG sequence where she locks onto him with a targeting crosshair while everything pans around. He dashes at her, and then she gets a lock. He leaps up not far from her. Suddenly, everything slows to bullet time and pans about as Attorneymon weaves and spins to the left, narrowly evading four missiles, rotates face down, handsprings off Serafinmon's right arm, bolts out with arms of red tape, rips her right forearm plate clean off her arm, then sends a third to grab her, the motion so slow now you can see the data transfer running through the tape. Now wearing her forearm plate, Attorneymon finds the trigger, and pulls it. Time returns to normal as he sprays her with her own ammo!! Held in place by the tape, Serafinmon is forced to take the riddling. Dust flies up and feathers float in the wind. As the dust clears, everyone looks in shock as Serafinmon hangs limp in the clutches of the red tape, her armor pounded away and even shattered in places. All over she had cuts and bruises. Many a white feather was stained red, or missing. Attorneymon goes, "Behold, Digidestined. You have lost. Now, it is time to show this base's offensive power." He uses a mini-radio device. "Computer, arm primary weapon and lock on landmass below!!" Over a loudspeaker a voice goes, "Eight minutes to full power." Lewis signals to Jou to arm the bomb. Jou goes, "Okay..." He punches in the codes and gets to setting the timer when Warvamdemon walks in. Warvamdemon, "It's not nice to play with radioactive materials. Someone could get.... HURT!!" Warvamdemon slices Jou's chest open in one slash. Jou goes, "Gomamon, digivolve!!" Gomamon goes, "I can't, Jou. If I do, I'd crush us all, not to mention blow you up, blow the others up, and then be an easy target for Warvamdemon because I'll be crushed in this small room." Jou goes, "Well then, I guess there's no need for both of us to get hurt, or all of us. Go, Gomamon, I'll hold him off." Gomamon, "But Jou...." Jou, "Go, Gomamon!!" Gomamon runs out.  
On top of the tower, Attorneymon sits there, holding Serafinmon in his arms over his head like a trophy. He throws her up, snags her with red tape, and then swings her around cudgeling her into debris. Finally, the tape snaps and she just lies there. Moments later though, she miraculously staggers up. She moves at him and swings her half-broken sword blade at him, but then he hammer punches the top of her skull, knees her in the jaw, roundhouses her, then drop kicks her into rubble, where she reverts to Yukimibotamon. He starts to gloat when he starts panicking. "Why is everything warping and changing colors?" Yukimibotamon struggles out, "Isn't it trippy?" Taichi goes, "We better get out of here while he's confused and messed up. Laomon goes, "I'll keep him busy!!" Everyone flees from the tower and heads for the ship. Attorneymon goes, "What did I extract from Serafinmon? It's wreaking havoc on my senses!!" Laomon looks at him strangely. Attorneymon goes, "I'll destroy all three of you!!" He fires out a band of red tape at Laomon. She leaps up, and starts running down the tape. "Stop it!!! Call off the purple monkeys that wash dishes and look at me!!" He violently shakes the tape, and then Laomon attacks.  
  
"Peace Lily Daggers!!"  
  
She leaps off the tape, throws 7 white lily petals, and they pin Attorneymon to some debris. He stands up, unaware of the lily petals rammed into various parts of him. He screams, "No, not the Megami!! DIE, MEGAMI, DIE!!" He charges up and releases an unprecedented level of energy at Laomon. She is barely able to block it as he continues to attack her.  
On the catwalks, everyone sees the cataclysmic ship battle in progress. A radio transmission comes in to Lance. "This is Chris. Mach Alpha coming in to pick up the Queen." Lance goes, "We're on Catwalk 9." Chris radios back, "Location acknowledged. ETA one minute." While there, Malachimon falls to her knees. Hikari goes, "Are you hurt?" Malachimon goes, "It's not that. It's all that I've done. All this happened because I trusted him too much. This war, my attacks on you, the death of Lily's mother, is all on my hands because I trusted him too well. You could never forgive me for any of this." She draws her sword and hands it to Lily. "You, most of all, would have reason to loathe me. My trust has cost you the most. Finish me now." Hikari gasps at Malachimon's words. Lily holds the sword, but then turns her head. "It's not your fault. Attorneymon knew of your innocent demeanor, and exploited it. He made that mind control that cost me a mother. He cost Ramon his soul, and his life, when he gave him that amulet, exploiting his love for Arukenimon just to gain another loyal servant. He was the one who made Wicked Lilymon who she was, all because he exploited them. You can't blame yourself for being yourself. It's the nature of living beings. You can't forsake your personality, your life, because you didn't know what he was doing. You have to learn, and move on." The Mach Alpha closes, but suddenly is shot from behind. Crewmen leap from escape hatches on parachutes, and pods eject with officers and higher ranking enlisted men. The ship then turns away and starts heading for the primary weapon. Safiirumon goes, "An abandoned ship doesn't turn unless one of its engines are destroyed. Someone's piloting that ship!!" Lance tinkers with his earpiece, and finally gets radio feed from the ship. Lance, "To whomever is piloting the Mach Alpha, abandon ship." Over the com wave, Chris' voice goes, "Can't. If that thing fires, millions, no, billions will perish. Losing one is better than losing many. Safiirumon goes, "Chris, you can always use the auto-pilot!!" He answers, "It's fried. Too late." The Mach Alpha rams into the weapon, and blows it to pieces. Safiirumon goes, "He didn't have to go that way, but the lives he saved owe a debt of honor to him." Everyone runs and boards Lewis' ship. Tetsuo goes, "It's a bit crowded in here." Bonnie retorts, "Ya think?!" Gomamon runs aboard. Miyako goes, "Gomamon, where's Jou?" Gomamon pants and goes, "Jou told me to leave, said he'd handle Warvamdemon alone." Miyako goes, "You left him?" Gomamon goes, "He said to. We figured that if I digivolved, I'd crush him, and Warvamdemon would delete me afterwards, so he figured it'd be best if I just got out of there and warned you guys." Lilymon goes, "You did the right thing Gomamon."  
In the control room, Warvamdemon was trying to hunt down the hiding Jou, who now also has slashes on his arms and two on his face. Warvamdemon, "I grow tired of this cat and mouse game. Show yourself." He waits for a moment, then...  
  
"Crimson Force!!"  
  
He blows up the console Jou is behind, throwing him into the wall and leaving shrapnel in his back. "Give it up, Digidestined. You are no match for a Giga digimon alone." Jou turns about face and lands five blows, two hit his armor as Warvamdemon blocks, two hit his chestplate, but one strikes his unprotected face. Warvamdemon goes, "I needed that cheek massaged." He snags Jou by his tattered shirt, and throws him into the wall, but near the nuke. He pockets the remote and makes sure the timer is set. He uses his EDI to message the others, "Go guys. I have no chance of making it out. I'm sorry Miyako, but I won't be coming home." Miyako screams, "No, Jou, come back!! We can get you!!" Jou goes, "Warvamdemon will try to destroy me soon. I set the bomb for ten seconds, so get out here." Miyako answers, "Don't do it!!" Jou responds back, "In the end, you know this is right. Iori knows that too. A long time a go, I told him we all have a purpose, a reason for who we are and why things happen like they do. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or one." Miyako cries, "But I need you." Jou goes, "You'll find a way." Just then, he is hit hard, ran through by Warvamdemon's claws, right in the center of his chest, and becomes pinned to the wall. The ship takes off. Warvamdemon goes, "I'll do what no other has done, kill a digidestined!!" Jou hits the button and goes, "It'll be the last thing you do." He drops the remote and it smashes on the floor, sealing their fate. Warvamdemon smirks and chuckles, but then hearing a ticking and beeping sound. "What's that?" He looks over and sees the nuke. Jou laughs and goes, "Told you it'd be the last thing you'd do." Warvamdemon tries to pull himself free, but his claw is stuck in Jou and the wall. Warvamdemon yells, "This can't be happening!!" He looks at it. "I know, I'll destroy it!!" Jou goes, "Too late, the warhead's armed. You attack it, it still goes boom." He yells, "No!! I can't end like this!!" Jou goes, "Give my regards to Oblivimon." It goes off. In slow motion, Warvamdemon's left arm is ripped from its socket, he hits the wall as it vaporizes, his armor melting and evaporating, his flesh seared and ripped off him, muscled tissue being vaporized, he lets out one last scream, drummed out by the blast, as his skeleton catching fire and being vaporized in the explosion, the infinitesimal fragments blown away only to be vaporized a few milliseconds later. As they fly away, Miyako cries as she watches the base crack apart and explodes. As the base cracked apart, Attorneymon goes, "I'm outta here!!" and teleports away. Laomon flies as fast as she can, but is hit and falls downward towards the sea. Taichi looks out the side and goes ominously, "Let's... go home." The digiport opens, and the ship returns to the real world. Minutes later, as debris rained down, Jou's EDI, tag, and crest fell to the ground below, the tag burning and EDI smoldering. The tag hits the ground and shatters, the Crest of Reliability rolling across the grass and is glowing, the EDI landing close to the crest, the screen filled with snow and static, flickering in and out with basic line commands. "Emergency Power Failing......" the computer slowly says as more codes and lines of binary run by the cracked, flickering screen, sparks flying from the marred device. Finally, the screen goes black, shutting down, a white line stretching across the screen, shrinking, then fading away into blackness. It sits there, the wind blows, but then this green digimon comes, childlike, wearing pants, a shirt, and a red vest, walks up, and sees the digivice. He looks at it, and then goes, "Wow.... Treasure!!" He takes them and runs down the hill to a village.  
A day later, from behind Lewis' house, the sounds of construction go on. The next day, a big truck hauls something under a sheet, leading a funeral procession. In the same grounds where Holly lies and Sakiko's father is buried, not far from their graves, the object is lowered into place, the sheet removed to reveal a marble statue of Jou Before it a podium sits. People all over gather together. Paparazzi and reporters swarm over the place when Lewis, wearing a black suit and shirt, fires his minigun in the air and yells, "We're trying to have a decent funeral here, so piss off!!" Taichi, Mimi, and Keiko arrive, Taichi also in a suit, and Mimi wearing a black dress, but also in a wheelchair from her fractured femur, and her right arm is in a cast. Keiko is in a black dress as well. Taichi wheels Mimi to the front and he takes a seat beside Keiko. Sora, Koushiro, and Ryo arrive, a strange set of headgear on Sora's head, and a temporary endoskeleton left arm, all of them also in black. The rest arrive, Takeru holding his ribs in pain, Araiya with a broken arm, and most of the digimon in traction, in casts, or in a wheelchair, but Iori seems to be a no show. Zenmon and Sirenamon, the only two digimon over the Champion level, dressed for the occasion. Zenmon sits next to Tetsuo wearing a black kimono and armband, and Sirenamon is in a black dress and wearing a black bonnet. Miyako sits there crying on Hawkmon's shoulder. Armajimon is there, crying madly while holding the infamous fruit. He goes, "I'm going to miss him so much, and he never got to taste this wonderful fruit!!" Sirenamon conks him over the head with the fruit and goes, "Dammit, Armadillmon, a man has died. Lay off with the fruit!! Can we have some sort of order?" Moments later....  
Armadillmon, "You're a whore." Sirenamon goes, "No I'm not!!" Armajimon, "Admit it, you're a big fat whore." Sirenamon, "Hell no, I'm not." Armajimon, "Name three people from the Greater Tokyo area you haven't wanted to bang, hell, name one!!" Sirenamon, "Screw you!!" Armajimon, "Blow me!!" Lewis goes, "I swear hearing Jack Lemmon and James Garner say something just like that in My Fellow Americans." Everything skips ahead a bit. Gomamon is up on the podium. He gives the eulogy:  
  
"In all my life, there has been a person I could always call 'Friend,' but now he is gone. He may not of been the boldest, or most couragest, or even have the greatest hand-eye coordination, but he stood up for what he thought. His life was spent undoing travesties and wrongs. I stood by him since he was 12, and watched him grow up, but now, his life has ended, doing what he believed right, his sacrifice saving millions, but his legacy continues in the hearts of us all, but most importantly, his wife Miyako, his brother Shin, his son Toshio, his granddaughter Masato, and myself. So long, Jou."  
  
An empty casket is lowered into the earth, as the song "I Will Love You" by Fisher plays, and Miyako watches, crying. It reaches the bottom, and Miyako falls to her knees and screams out in sadness, then looks up at the gold plated inscription Lewis put on the base, a direct quote of Jou, 'We all have our own destinies.' Added below is words added by Lewis, 'We have our own roads that we travel, but in the end, it's our hearts that are our guide.' From a rooftop across the street, Malachimon looks on at the funeral, crying as the wind blows., her tears swept away in the wind.  
  
"A dark day has arrived for the Digidestined. They lost Jou and Mai, but can they move on? What is Attorneymon's next move? And what of Laomon and Jou's EDI and crest? Where was Iori when they laid Jou to rest? Find out in Bloodline: Chapter 9 - Power Revealed!!" 


	9. Power Revealed!

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 9: Power Revealed!!  
  
Prologue: Miyako recounts, "We found the fortress of that scum Attorneymon. We went in to find him out for one final fight. Outside, three of his recruited cronies, Warvamdemon, Neo Spheremon, and Dimentiamon, attacked some of us. Paladin Lilymon and Nirvanamon was able to hold them off, especially after maxing out and reaching his Giga form, Bushidomon. Downstairs, the Valkyries led Lewis and the others on a wild goose chase throughout the lower levels, ending in my sis finding Safiirumon and Malachimon in a secret docking bay. Together, they planned out an attack, and we told Malachimon her bitter true-life story. She was horrified by the news. Lewis gave Joe a Russian warhead he had been carrying and told him on his command to arm it for 10 minutes and get out of there. In the upper levels, Hikari found Attorneymon's office and a secret ceremonial chamber, where Obliviomon himself materialized and taunted her with the fact he will return one day, and Malachimon will be an agent of evil. Back at the lab we broke out of, Wicked Lilymon was tortured by her past and how she was made to be Attorneymon's puppet. Qinglongmon came in person to tell her who she was, what her purpose, and the pride of her Lilymon heritage. She left with a warm heart and understanding for life. Shortly after, Virusmon and Stefan dug out Lance, who was miraculously alive, and awake. On the base, Attorneymon finally showed himself. In a massive showdown, he beat every single one of our digimon by himself!! His generals, Skullsatamon, Genghismon, and Fenrirmon, arrived and raised more hell. The new children neutralized the generals, but were just as ineffective against him as we were. Finally, it was Archangewomon and Malachimon who actually hurt him. Lance kept him busy while they could rest up and recharge. That scum grabbed Malachimon when she used her power to make Archangewomon Ichiban Shinka to Serafinmon. After a short scuffle, Wicked Lilymon arrived, and freed Malachimon!! She too Ichiban Shinkaed, and became a Light digimon known as Laomon. Serafinmon took him on first, and was able to only burn his palms. He attacked her and drained her power, then attacked her all out, leaving her nearly dead. Laomon assaulted him and made more progress, and then he started having what almost seemed like an acid flashback, like those Tailmon has, and Laomon told us to run. Lewis ordered Joe to arm the bomb, but he was ambushed by Warvamdemon, and told Gomamon to go. Warvamdemon beat him, and he thrashed him, and beat him more and more, then toyed with him as he tried to stay alive. *Sniffs* That monster nearly blew him up, *Cries* and then he help him up on his claws, and he pinned him to the wall. *Sobs* He gave him no choice, and he..... *Breaks Down Crying* He'll never come back... Never.... *Continues Crying*"  
  
Lily narrates as the funeral comes to an end, "As Joe had said, 'We all have a destiny. We all have our own path.' These words didn't make total sense at the time, but soon, I would learn what he meant, and be one step closer to ending Attorneymon's evil, but who will pay from my own furthering? Is it possible one person can make a difference? As for Laomon, can one go home again?" Lewis goes, "I guess it's time to go home." Lily looks up and sees Malachimon. Lily, "Excuse me, there is something I have to check." Lewis goes, "Don't be long." She runs over to the building, and goes up the elevator, then up the steps to the roof. Malachimon is surprised by the sound of the door opening. Malachimon goes, "Who's there?" Lily goes, "It's me, Malachimon." Malachimon goes, "Lily, you scared me." Lily answers, "Why don't you come down to the cemetery?" Malachimon goes, "There are still many people down there who think of me as a pariah. Forever I must live in the shadows for the pain I caused these worlds. It is only fitting." Lily goes, "Please stop being so hard on yourself. In your heart, you know you meant to do good." Malachimon goes, "Maybe your right, but many people aren't as forgiving as you." Lily waits for a moment, then changes the subject. "You forgot your sword. It still sits on a rack in my room. It's deadly, but so beautiful." Malachimon adds, "As is me, the same strange paradoxes are by how I live my life." They look out to see a cloud break from the overcast sky and some rays striking various locales. Malachimon goes, "It's beautiful." A voice from behind them goes, "Been there, done that." Attorneymon is behind them, with Dimentiamon and Metzger. Attorneymon goes, "I see I got you both. Grab Malachimon, and whack the girl!!" Metzger quickly grabs Malachimon. She screams, "Help!! Someone!!" Everyone on the ground looks up at the brawl. Tai goes, "Agumon, you good for a quick grab and run?" Agumon, "Okay."  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
  
He flies up and finds Metzger holding Malachimon while Dimentiamon closed in on Lily. He attempted to pry Metzger off, but Attorneymon smacks him down. Sora mutters, but it is incomprehendable. Biyomon goes, "Guess you want me to help." Sora nods, then grabs her lower jaw.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!!"  
  
She flies up and swoops in, grabbing both Malachimon and Metzger and flies off. Wargreymon prepares to Nova Force Dimentiamon when....  
  
"Shiva Halt!!"  
  
Wargreymon is frozen in time in midair, the energy around him, ready for him to wind up into a tornado. Dimentiamon has Lily by one hand in the air. Sirenamon yanks the fruit away from Armajimon. Sirenamon, "Again, this is no time to think about eating this damn fruit!!" She throws up in the air and it wallops Dimentiamon in the face. Armajimon, "My fruit!!" It falls back down and rolls across his shell. "You came back!! Fruit came back!!" Sirenamon smacks herself and goes, "Oh, brother." Blinded by fruit juice that leaked onto his face, he randomly attacks, in one case making a time rift. Dimentiamon laughs and goes, "I got a more ironic end for you, little girl. You will die by Master Attorneymon's hands, but the joke is, it'll be 455 years from now, and he will rule the world!!" He psychotically laughs as he tosses her away into the rift, then closes it. Attorneymon throws out a strip of red tape, and snags Birdramon's right leg. Attorneymon goes, "Going down?" He pulls, and hurls her into the street below. She reverts to Yokomon, and Metzger flies back to the roof. Metzger goes, "Mission complete!!" Attorneymon goes, "We can deal with them later." He teleports everyone away. Hikari goes, "Oh no, he captured Malachimon." Lilymon yells in panics, "Where's Lily!!"   
Lily falls through a strange limbo. She is screaming but then stops when she realizes she isn't falling. A giant 'E=MC2' flies by, and Lily goes, "I really wish I had a camera. Izzy would love to see some of this weird phenomenon." A clock goes by, as does a series of calculation far too complex for Lily to understand. Lily goes, "That's a big ass equation." A new rift opens and she goes in it, landing on the ground. "That wasn't so.... bad?" She looks around to see everything laid to waste, even the statue of Joe, reduced to a pile of rubble. "It's official. It sucks to be me." The sky was an odd orange-yellow color, even though the sun was directly overhead. Her digivice goes, "Digital Clock has now reset to current time and date." Lily goes, "I guess I really did go through time." The digivice says, "Time is 1:45 PM, January 1st, 2500." Lily gasps and goes, "Just like he said, 455 years in the future. Wait, maybe some of the others are alive. They said they absorbed all that life force." Suddenly, she hears a strange sound. "What the?" From each direction, things that look like hoverbikes fly toward her. She runs out of the way, but one is forced to swerve to dodge her, and the other man on the other bike shoots up the bike that moved with a minigun. It careens out of control, hits some rocks, and blows up. A big man with a few missing teeth goes, "This girl just cost me a good rider, and cost me 10,000 Bengoshi!!" Lily slowly backs off, saying, "I just cost you 10,000 lawyers?" The man and his cronies are bewildered. One of his men goes, "Either she's been dropped on her head, or is incredibly stupid." The man goes, "Let's get her!!" She starts running down the ruined streets of Future Tokyo. For nearly a mile, no sign of anyone, but then a few digimon and some humans are on the curb. "One of you has got to help me!!" A Flare Lizamon says to her, "Help you, from Omicron and his men? Nice knowing you." One of the men goes, "Piss off, you stupid girl!!" and chases her off with a pipe. She sees some digimon that look like authority figures. "You got to help me!! These men are after me!!" The cop goes, "So?" Suddenly the digimon sees the digivice. He radios, "We have a possible rebel, call for reinforcements." He turns and goes, "You ran to the wrong people, rebel scum!!" He lunges at her and misses. A human cop comes from inside and jumps through glass at her, and in panic, jumps back, and he is shredded by glass. Lily runs into an alley. Suddenly, she finds herself in a dead end. "Guess I'll have to fight my way out.... Fight my way out, like that'll ever happen." Omicron's men reach her first. "Now you're gonna pay, girly!!" She activates the spear and points it at them. They stop in their tracks, scared. Lily says, "I must be more impressive than I thought!!" Unknown to her, there were 20 humans and digimon on the roofs above, 8 hovering behind Lily, 12 on hoverbikes, and a giant gyrocopter in the air. Lily goes to charge when the new arrivals open fire on the men and cops. A woman's voice commands to Lily below, "Grab the ladder!!" Lily goes, "Guess I got no other choice." She grabs the ladder and the gyrocopter takes off. Two cops run up, one real skinny, the other very fat, wearing a white suit, and smoking a cigar, he looks like the sheriff. The skinny one goes, "Damn, they got away!!" and stomps his hat. The fat sheriff whines in a gravelly voice, "It's no fair, dagnabbit!!" He smacks the skinny guy over the head. "You let them get away!!"  
On board the giant orange gyrocopter, Lily looks about to see these people in ragged clothes work about. A man walks up to her. He goes, "You the owner of that strange digivice signal?" Lily sweats. "You're amongst friends here." Lily goes, "Yes." The man goes, "I'm Doi Hiroshi, the leader of the rebellion. Mind telling us who you are?" Lily goes, "Um, I'm Lily Fallon." Hiroshi's eyes bulge open. "Im.... Im.... Im... Impossible!! Lily Fallon vanished 455 years ago!! She was never found." The woman's voice says from the shadows, "Can it be?" From the shadows, Lilymon steps, in her left hand she holds a crude cane, her lower left wing torn in half, she is wearing torn up blue pants, a torn up shirt with one sleeve, her gloves, tattered from age and combat wear, and a brown scarf. Hiroshi goes, "I thought we agreed you'd wear the optic visor." Lilymon goes, "Those nanobots in my head hurt like hell when it's on." Hiroshi goes, "The nanobots are on only when you wear it, and they have to stay on for a while so they can graft onto your optic nerves. Doc said when they do, they'll stop hurting." Lilymon goes, "The pain isn't worth it. I can still seeEEEEEE!!!!!" She falls on her face after tripping over a wire. Lilymon, "Ow." Hiroshi, "You can see, eh?" Lilymon, "That can happen to anyone." He helps her up. Lilymon moves about and walks into Lily, then feels her face. Lily goes, "You're blind?" Lilymon's eyes tear up, and she says, "Lily? Is it possible?!!" Lily goes, "Yes, it's me." Lilymon holds her in her arms. "I thought I lost you!!" Lily goes, "What's happened? All I can tell is that I'm 455 years in the future." Lilymon goes, "I have a lot to tell you. Come." She leads her back down a hall. Lily says, "I'd watch your head there." Lilymon conks her head on a pipe. Lily mentions, "Maybe you should wear that visor." Lilymon goes, "Don't you start. Here five minutes and you're siding with Hiroshi."  
Back in 2045, the waves crash up on a digital world shore. Suddenly, Laomon washes up. She stands up, looks around, and goes, "How'd I get here?" She falls back on her back. Lying on her back, she says, "Last thing I remember, I was fighting Attorneymon.... They must have blown up the base, and I was caught in the shockwave. I must have just washed up here. Wait, I can't just leave here without knowing where 'here' is." She gets back up and walks down the beach. Laomon thinks, "This place seems familiar." Suddenly, she stumbles upon a little boy and teenage girl who seem to be playing on the beach in swimwear. The boy is a human boy about 9 years old, but the girl looks 14 and like she is part Tailmon, having purple hair, and Tailmon's ears, tail, and feet. Laomon goes, "Excuse me, but where am I?" The girl goes, "What the? Lady, where did you come from?" Laomon goes, "I washed up from shore after falling from that flying island up there." She points up at the island, but it isn't there. The boy goes, "Must be another Brittanian who thought they could prove their island is spherical." The Tail-girl goes, "She doesn't look like one of them, unless she's some sort of royalty, because she isn't covered in crap. Well, and I don't think Brittanians wear kimonos." The boy goes, "What do you want to do, sis?" The girl goes, "She looks sick. I say we take her home with us and get her something warm." The boy goes, "You always want to take the smelly Brittanians home and feed them." The girl goes, "She's not a Brittanian, lil' runt. Besides, it's common curtesy." The boy goes, "Hey, don't call me a runt!!" He grabs her by her tail, her body locks up, and pulls her in the water. The girl shudders and hisses, then goes, "You brat!! This water is cold!!" Suddenly, Laomon collapses. The girl goes over and checks on her. "Let's get her to the house, quick!!" She picks her up over her shoulder and carries her into the forest, down a path. Laomon becomes half-conscious and sees the path. She envisions Attorneymon on the road and thinks, "This is the foot path that Attorneymon kidnapped me from...." She passes out again.  
In a modest average home with a natural quartz fence, a mailman walks by on the sidewalk and delivers mail into the house's mailbox. Inside the house, Laomon lies on the couch with towels under her, apparently to keep the couch from getting wet. Laomon comes to and coughs up some water. The boy goes, "That's probably why you passed out." The girl comes in. She has changed into short jean shorts and a red T-shirt. She is carrying a tray of food in one hand, a drink in the other, and a change of clothes wrapped in her tail. She goes, "Here you go, some food, something to drink, and some extra clothes. Except for the shirt, they're my stepmom's." Laomon ate slowly. The boy goes, "What should we call do? We can't just keep calling you 'Lady.'" Laomon gives her name. The boy goes, "Laomon? You're a full digimon? Funny, you looked so human, I'd swear you were a digisapien, like my sis." Laomon looks and asks, "Strange, I thought Tailmon DNA and human DNA were too different to make a match unless it is done in a lab. Tell me how she came about." The boy goes, "Actually, they can match naturally, since Tailmon DNA also has some humanoid traits, but the odds of it happening in nature is 5,108,472,027.2 to 1, not because it isn't possible for the chromosomes to match, but because it'd kill the mother before the child came to term. Her birth mother was an Angewomon. She is a special type of digisapien, known as a 'step-back.' It results when the child born is one stage lower than the digimon parent, but has equal partner to her Ultimate counterpart. The other special types are 'Neojins,' which are children who almost completely different from either parent through what geneticists think is from evolution in the conception progress, 'Half-Stagers,' who are those who like Step-Backs but only went halfway back, or went forward half a stage in the womb. Finally, there are the trickiest ones to understand, and the rarest, 'Demi-Humans.' They can be born looking like a pure human or digimon, save some minor details, like if they are part plant, having green hair. They have this 'switch' gene, that when activated, causes them to change from their normal form to a true form. Say you got a demi-human whose normal form is human. If the gene activates, the digimon DNA kicks in, and they become 'True.' When it switches off, they revert to a normal form. Most times, an event or reaction to a substance triggers it, like if the child is part Water Nymph, water touching their skin triggers the gene, then boom, that girl's legs fuse together into fins. Sometimes it can be an emotion, like happiness, or rage, and sometimes, just sometimes, the person can switch it on and off, at will." Laomon is impressed. "Young boy, how is it that you know so much about digisapiens?" The boy goes, "Well, my sis is one, and I always wanted to be a doctor. The town physician lets me look at medical books and discs. In this world of hybrids and genetics, more doctors are needed. In fact, this town is chock full of many digisapiens. Besides, I want to be like my dad. He's a geneticist that works on Earth." The girl comes back and goes, "Stop pestering the... Laomon." Laomon goes, "It's okay. I was curious about your origin because I never heard of a Tailmon-Human hybrid. He was telling me about the types of digisapiens." She thinks, "Wait, he said demi-humans had a normal form, and a 'True' form." She sees Lily standing there, and remembers how she did all those amazing feats, including seeing without even moving her shredding Attorneymon's red tape in half. "Maybe there's more to her than any of us thought. Could it be that digimon she so seeks, is in fact in her. Has she been looking for herself?" The girl goes, "You know, we haven't told you our names. I'm Kiki Whitehaven, and this is my half-brother, Shiro Whitehaven." Laomon thinks, "Why is Whitehaven so familiar?" Kiki goes, "Like my bro told you by now, my mom was an Angewomon, but she died in this battle with this extremely evil digimon. I think she was called 'Wicked Lilymon.'" Laomon thinks, "Aww, hell!!" Kiki goes on, "She nearly destroyed this place, but it was a mere man, I think he was called 'Stefan,' yes, Stefan was his name!! He defeated Wicked Lilymon using some sort of weapon and strange karate." Laomon thinks, "So he was the mysterious man that made me spare this place, my home. Thing is, how can one man stop a Terra digimon?"   
Kiki goes, "You look spooked." Laomon snaps out of her thought soliloquy and acknowledges her, "I'm okay. I'll take that bath you offered." She goes to the bathroom, undresses, and showers (No peeky!! Bad reader!! Bad, naughty reader!! Stop thinking that!!). She comes of the bathroom in a rose pink halter-top that has a collar-like piece on her neck, and it only covers her lower back, giving her plenty of space for her wings. On her is a pair of white shorts and on her feet is a pair of low-heeled sandals. Laomon thinks, "I look like I just did an Old Navy commercial." The boy goes, "While your clothes wash, I want to show you around the village!!" She thinks, "Would be nice to see this old place again." They go out.  
In Tokyo... Lilymon, "We tried all of Odaiba already, and we can't find her. Where did she vanish to?" Lewis and Yamato come in. "We checked Shinjuku, the sewers, and even the morgues, and no Lily." Sora, Izzy, and Ken appear in the living room from a digiport rift. Sora mumbles, but no one can understand her. Izzy goes, "Uh, Sora, you're drooling again." She moans. Biyomon, "I have no idea what she said, but we found no trace of Lily in the Digital World." Tetsuo, Yolei, Daisuke, and Romeo arrive in a different rift and report the same. Keiko, Bonnie, and Araiya return and go, "We couldn't pick up Lily's signal anywhere on the Digital Moon." Yuuji sits in a corner, thinking. His brain goes, "Why is everyone looking here for? Obviously, she vanished, but where?" Sirenamon comes up to him. "What's on your mind? Why don't you help the others?" Yuuji goes, "No." Sirenamon is puzzled. He adds, "I don't think looking for her normally would work, and we'd waste our time. Who was it that had her last?" Sirenamon goes, "I remember Armajimon bitching about that damn fruit.... Yuuji, honey, please don't say the bad works I'm saying, it's just that I hate that fruit.... Oh, it hit Dimentiamon.... Yuuji, you may be onto something. He could of flung her to another time or dimension!!" Masato, somewhat teary-eyed, goes up to Yuuji. "Yuuji, I heard what you said." Yuuji goes, "Then you know what I'm planning." Masato goes, "I think I know what you're going to do, and I can't let you do it." Lotusmon goes, "`Kay, you lost me." Yuuji goes, "We have take a quantum leap. We have to find a way to open a time gate." Sirenamon goes, "Oh, Yuuji, I don't know whether you're brave or crazy." Lotusmon asks, "We have no way to do it on our own. How do you plan to pull it off?" Yuuji goes, "Everyone's hearts are in the right places, but their emotions are keeping them from seeing the big picture. What if Lily is lost in time? I know this is a sad time, but getting in a panic won't help. No one will listen because we're just some kids, and their fear will cloud their judgment. I know this from years of indifference." Masato goes, "If you pull this off, and we find her, then I know, it will be a fact, my grandfather would have been so proud of you." Yuuji goes, "Problem is, none of us has the skill to open such a gate, but I know the EDI's contains time data." Lotusmon goes, "Well, I know from tampering with dimensional gates in the past that you need six fixed points to find a location in three dimensions. It also requires a lot of power. Thing is, we have to access a four dimensional location. Maybe if we tell the device that the X and Y axes are moving, we could make it think point seven, the destination, is moving, so instead, it'd open a time gate." Sirenamon goes, "I got it!! We don't have anything that can generate, except and EDI. If we can get six, use them as the points, relaying time data back and forth, then use Yuuji's digivice to set the location and time, and set it as point seven, then it could work." Lotusmon goes, "Why, that could work!! Thing is, how to make them part with the EDI's?" Yuuji goes, "We are going to have to pull the greatest scam of our lives." Yuuji narrates the plan as it happens, "We need 6 EDI's. This is how it'll work. Lotusmon will go to Sora's group and ask for the EDI's, saying that Lewis wants to check the data to make sure they didn't miss anything. Masato, you do the same with the Moon party, but since Araiya's there, say Ken wants a look. Sirenamon, you have the hardest task. You have to con Lewis. I know you can do it. I will help Lotusmon find something and construct a device to hold the digivices." Everything goes to plan, but problems arise Sirenamon goes for her objective. Lewis, "Uh, I'll give it to him personally." Sirenamon goes, "But I was told by Izzy to take the EDI's and send you guys on out to file a missing persons report." Lewis goes, "Good one, Sirenamon, but you have to wait 48 hours to do that. He'd know that." Sirenamon goes, "Give it here!!" Lewis, "No!!" Sirenamon, "Why not?!" "You invaded my bathroom!!" "Hey, that's no reason not to help us out!!" "I got two legs, I can do it myself!!" "Oh, rub that in my face. You hold too many grudges." "You're one to talk. Every time Armajimon mentions that fruit, you go ballistic!!" "Huh, wha... Where is that ill-gotten fruit?!" "See, you hold grudges, so stop being a hypocrite!!" "You're the hypocrite, Mr. 'I was the President!!'" Zenmon butts in, "You're all a bunch `a damn hypocrites!!" They both go, "SHUT YOUR HOLE!!" and punch out Zenmon. Sirenamon screams, "Give it here, dammit!!" Lewis goes, "Piss off!!!" Sirenamon blurts, "Aw, f*** this!!" She punches out Lewis with a right hook and swipes the EDI. She looks at Yamato and goes, "Gonna have any trouble out of you, baldy?" Yamato is scared pale. "Uh.... Um..... No..., ma'am." Everyone looks at Sirenamon. She replies, "He had it coming!!" Everyone goes back to what they were doing. She goes out to the hangar, where Lotusmon is making some last minute preparations. Yuuji goes, "It's a good thing we found this windvane. It could've taken forever to build something from scratch." Lotusmon goes, "Now, to wire them up and lock them in place." She sits there and opens the bottoms, exposing the upload/download modules, and uses copper wires to intertwine them, using one of Lilymon's old rings as a connector to the center EDI's node. She takes a beaker holder and tightens it onto the weathervane. On the end, she clamps Yuuji's digivice into place. Using an eggbeater and a stick, she completes the handle. An hour had passed. Lotusmon goes, "Finished." Masato laments, "It's craptacular." Sirenamon smacks her over the head with her hand. "Masato, be considerate. Hey, for a budget of nothing, it's not bad." Masato goes, "Well, I was kinda expecting a little more." Yuuji goes, "Now, to use it!!" Yuuji runs outside. Lotusmon yells, "The variables, Yuuji!! There are too many variables!!"  
Inside, Araiya goes to Ken. "Ken, what's taking so long?" Ken blinks and goes, "What taking what?" Araiya goes, "I was told by Masato that she needed my EDI to give to you to analyze the data." Ken replies, "I never said anything to Masato. In fact, I haven't spoke to her all day, but she did say she needed to collect our EDI's so Lewis could look at them..... She goes over to the now half-conscious Lewis and punches him in the gut. "Gimme my EDI back!!" Lewis goes, "How the hell did I get your EDI? I've been out cold for an hour, after Sirenamon decked me. Yamato was with me." She goes over to Yamato, and in a total reversal of emotions, "Hi, honey!! Is this piece of crap being honest?" Yamato goes, "Yes, he is, Araiya. After he hit the floor, she insisted on taking his EDI and mine, claiming Izzy needed them. Ken comments, "I think we've been duped, but why would Sirenamon and Masato trick us like this?" Sora is in the kitchen and tries to scream out, but can only moan and mumble (Sounds like Kenny from South Park, doesn't it?). Yuuji activates the motor on it. The weather vane starts spinning, the friction from Lilymon's ring enabling data to be transmitted. Yuuji punches in a location, but Lotusmon jumps on him, trying to stop him. "There are too many variants, Yuuji!! Listen to me....." She sees the WCEDI blink, 'Data Confirmed.' Yuuji yells, "Time Gate, open!!" An azure glow surrounded Yuuji, Lotusmon, Sirenamon, and Masato. Lotusmon goes, "Aw hell." They vanish in a flash. Sora runs into the living room.  
Back in Future Tokyo, Lilymon lays out what happened. "After you disappeared, we tried to continue, and fight on against Attorneymon, but since you were gone, he had no more reason to be cautious, and butchered many of the others, but we did strike a blow when we prevented the return of Obliviomon to this world. Could you believe that he was going to use Malachimon's body as an avatar?! Thing was, after you vanished, Malachimon went psycho. We were confused, but found it was that strange red ring he had on his base that was causing it. The scary part was, every night, through dreams, she would call out, begging Sakiko to free her. It drove her mad eventually, but only after she had a family of her own, for she became afraid to sleep. What was left of us tried to defeat him, but he killed the others, and then, using four digicores given by the Holy Beasts, one from each of them, I locked him in a 250-year battle that spanned the earth. Some of the destruction you see is rubble still standing from our fight. He ended the fight when he got his hands on a flashbang and got me into the New York skyline. He threw it at me, and a millimeter from my eyes, it detonated, the glass from the skyscrapers amplifying the light, incinerating my retinas and optic nerves. He ran away, and in my confusion, went about and destroyed everything. When I finally recovered, he owned the world, forcing humans and digimon to mine the world to make him wealthy, and then he expanded into space, and conquered aliens, and alien digimon alike. One day, while stumbling down the street, I found Lewis' old EDI. It still had emergency systems, and I used the pings it gave out to find the rebels, led by Sakiko's great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter. Apparently, Sakiko's family managed to survive. They were brilliant and able leaders, they all were, but their only problem was that they suffered like Sakiko did, Malachimon calling for them to set her free from the Red Ring. 50 years ago, we unlocked the ring's power and freed her, but Attorneymon then killed her, since he no longer needed her. During that battle, he stumbled upon something we thought didn't exist, another Power Nexus. It was a massacre. He had more than enough power to use it, and became this foul thing called District Attorneymon, or 'The DA' as everyone calls him now. We now have been trying to eliminate his 'Black Polizei,' led by a giant cyborg called DOS Kog, a spoof of an old 'Dukes of Hazzard' character, and his lackey, Deputy Tabasco. You can tell who he is because he always has a cigar in his mouth, a rarity here on Earth. So far, neither side has made any ground. I'm just so glad I found you again!!"  
In a fortress where the heart of Tokyo once stood, District Attorneymon, a demon with deep red metallic skin, long blonde spiky hair, bony spikes on his knuckles, and a cybernetic left arm in a black suit and shirt with no tie, a golden yellow suitcase hung over his right shoulder by a leather baldric, and a sword sheathed on the same belt on his left side. He looks around at his empire from a marble tower. "It's all mine.... Soon I shall have all the galaxies surrounding this one, and then both universes will be mine." He hears a bum asking for alms. "I thought I told that man to piss off yesterday!!" He grabs an old scoped rifle from the wall, screws a silencer on it, walks over, and plinks the man in the head. "That shut him up." The guards toss the body in a flaming gorge surrounding the fortress. He remounts the gun to the wall. "I like these archaic weapons. I can see why Charleton Hesston fought so hard for them." He smirks, but suddenly stops. "I sense a presence, one that I haven't felt in ages.... Almost like that Megami girl Lily came back from the dead.... I must confirm this." He goes to a console. "Still can't believe this thing survive two different nuclear blasts." He holds Joe's EDI and locks it into the console. The sides of it fold out and surround him. He raises his right hand in front of his face, two fingers before his nose. He goes into a state of meditation. Suddenly a pillar of indigo energy pulses upward. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and a map of the whole solar system comes up. "Computer, zoom in on Earth, East Hemisphere, District 1." The map zooms to Earth, to Japan and the areas surrounding. "Now, close in on Kyushu." The map rapidly zooms in on the main island of Japan. "Scan for digivice signals." It sweeps the map. On the gyrocopter ship, a crewman goes, "Sir, we're about to get pinged by District Attorneymon's signal!!" Lilymon goes, "We're fixing to get pinged." Lily goes, "Wha...?" Lilymon goes, "There's a high pitch just before it happens." She pulls out Lewis' EDI and arms its cloak mode. Lilymon goes, "Quick, put your digivice in lockdown!!" Lily goes, "Lock what?" Lilymon goes, "That's right, Mai never installed cloak drivers for your WCEDI's!!" The wave passes, and Lily's digivice gives out a massive ping. District Attorneymon laughs and exclaims, "Yes, I got a ping!! Now, to find out who we got." His smile quickly turned to anxiety when he saw the first name that came up. "Lily Fallon.... It can't be.... That incompetent moron Dimentiamon must of sent her here.... Wait, I'm an Omega digimon!! I'll just take her out in one hit!!" He turns off the console. "Now, to get her here." He tosses Joe's EDI in the air....  
Back in the village, the green boy catches the EDI, now repaired, in his hand. The kid goes, "I got to show this to Shiro!! He'd love this!!" He goes out. Shiro leads Laomon around the town, pointing the folks, and the small stores. He arrives at a run down house. Shiro, "And this is the haunted house. My dad says that once two Lilymon lived there, but one just vanished, and the other went looking for her. They say their digital ghosts still haunt it." Laomon goes, "Tell me, what were the two Lilymon like?" Shiro goes, "Well, from everyone says, the one that vanished was popular in the town, and had her own store, it was part bakery, part clothing outlet. It was weird, but it was the biggest and best store at that time. Her sister, as she called her, was kind of a ditsy airhead type who made the clothes, organized fairs, and was an inspiring singer. One day in 2020, the storeowner just vanished, said she was going to get new supplies since the delivery guy was taking too long. Not long after, her sis left looking for her. Ten years later, Wicked Lilymon attacked the city for no reason, said this place was an eyesore, and Attorneymon wanted it destroyed. That's when Kiki's mother got deleted, and Stefan came and stopped her. A year later, Vulcan Lilymon came here, asking if any of us had seen the Lilymon that vanished. Some of us, my dad says, she addressed by name, which was odd. When we told her we hadn't any other Lilymon except Wicked Lilymon, she left depressed. Everyone thinks her ghost came along, and angered by the inability to find her, withered the land, and made impossible to grow food. Sure, trees grow just fine, but we can't eat bark and pine cones. It's costing this town a small fortune. In order to get food, we have to send out for it, and then to appease her ghost, we have to sacrifice some of it to her, or she curses the convoys, and they mysteriously get destroyed." Laomon yells, "That bastard!!" Shiro goes, "Huh?" The boy runs up to Shiro. Shiro, "Oh, hi Gorubi!! Laomon, this is Gorubi, my friend. He's part Ogremon." Gorubi goes, "Hey, look at what I found in the hills!!" Shiro looks at it. "What is it?" Gorubi goes, "I don't know, but my dad was able to fix it, and it seems to be able to show a map of the area, and has all these files, and has these movie files." Shiro looks at it and goes, "Hmmmm.... I wonder if it can still work right?" He activates the map. He opens a file called 'Profile Target.' He tests it on Gorubi. Hey, it works!! It recognizes you as part-human, part Ogremon, and me as a human." He hears it running, and sees a progress bar filling, and over Laomon's marker, it says 'Scanning. Ambiguous Target.' Shiro goes, "Funny, this thing says you're ambiguous Laomon, whatever that means." It scans, then starts showing DNA strands in the left side as the bar fills. The bar hits 100%. The computer says, "Familiar genetic code in new form." Shiro is puzzled. Suddenly, it shows a chart with a Lilymon on the left, Wicked Lilymon to the right, and to the right, Laomon. Shiro shudders in shock and drops the EDI. Gorubi catches it and goes, "What's wr... wr... WRONG!!" Laomon goes, "What's wrong?" Shiro backs off and goes, "Stay away from me... Wicked Lilymon!!" Laomon's face gains an expression of sadness. Other villagers hear Shiro and air raid sirens turn on, and in moments a militia charges in. Gorubi goes, "That was fast." They grab her quickly and hold her, people yelling for her to be judged. The mayor comes out and goes, "To the Cave of Reflections!!" Laomon thinks, " I remember this. This is where the accused are sent. It's some sort of ancient technology, which where a person's persona, emotions, and thoughts are personified and amplified tenfold, and if the person was guilty, they were punished by their own guilt attacking them. It was only used in extreme cases." They lead her to a cavern, and throw her in a room where the walls are nothing but mirrors. A voice goes, "Is this the one in question?" The mayor goes, "Yes." The voice goes, "She has caused a lot of sorrow, and destroyed many, a dark presence in her. Her guilt is strong. Shall I begin?" The mayor goes, "Let the trial commence!!" He enters an observation room, and there is a flash. Laomon looks around to see the phantoms of those she had destroyed walk from the mirrors, and in the mirror directly in front of her, a phantom of Wicked Lilymon comes out. The mayor goes, "Boys, I know we had pranks pulled, and I thought this was another one, but this is the real thing. You boys caught the witch!!" The ghosts are murmuring and howling, "You killed us..." Laomon falls to her knees and answers, "I know. I knew this day would come. I accept your wrath." The ghosts attack her viciously, and even passing through her, causing great pain to her, but she does not fight back, nor do they hurt her. Suddenly, they stop. The mayor goes, "What? By this point, the guilty are battered and bloody!! What's going on?" The phantoms say to Laomon, "The agony you feel in your heart is far greater than we could ever inflict. You have purity once more. As such, we cannot inflict on those who have realized their guilt and suffer from it." They vanish. The Wicked Lilymon phantom remains though. She says, "You were once me, you know. In you, that desire itches. You wanted the world to pay for your pain. Now, your pain wants a word with you!!" She begins beating her, and actually hurting her. Wicked Lilymon goes, "What, you're too nice to fight back?" She continues to assail Laomon, but she just stands there. "The supreme justice, your own evil killing you." Wicked Lilymon steps up the beating of Laomon. Shiro watches and goes, "I'm actually beginning to worry about her." The mayor goes, "You're sympathizing with her? She nearly wiped us out!!" Shiro goes, "I know, but look at her now. In all other trials I've seen, the accused tries to fight back, but she's just letting her own feelings beat her to death!!" Wicked Lilymon goes, "You were born of evil, you are made of evil, you are evil, and you will die from evil!!" She goes for the final blow, when she pulls her fist back, covered in burns. "What the....." Laomon answers, "Wrong..... I was born of good. It was twisted science that made the evil. I may of adhered to the science as a dogma, but my core being is good, and always has, it's just been imprisoned. For a short time, it was free, but darkness and science came back contain my heart. I was aware of the darkness and evil, but I always regretted it, all of it. After I sacked this city, I cried. At the time, I didn't know why, but I now I can remember why, thanks to Qinglongmon. I hurt the people I once called my neighbors. What's done is done, and I will pay for it, but I will never accept that I am inheritably evil, and evil is all I can ever be. I have a purpose, a noble purpose, to live for, and a sister to protect. You are the old me, and to you I say farewell." From the mirrors, white light bounces around the chamber, then fills it. All that is visible is Laomon and Wicked Lilymon. The whole town watches in awe. Laomon goes, "I just wished I knew that peace I knew before, before I destroyed it." Wicked Lilymon, "I hope you find it again." The phantom breaks up and vanishes. The people look bewildered. The mayor goes, "Her guilt was supposed to destroy her? Computer, don't tell me you got a bug." The voice goes, "In all my 800,000 years of use, I have never encountered anyone that was guilty, but so regretful and pure. She knows what has happened, and knows retribution is due, but I know what it is like to be altered for someone's use, as I was in the Nexus Crusades. I too have to live with bad things I did, like incriminating innocent people and killing them with their fear. You can learn a lot from her." Laomon falls over in pain, only half-conscious. Shiro runs in and goes, "Oh, Laomon, I'm sorry I did this." Laomon goes, "It's okay, Shiro. I should have been honest about my identity from the moment I learned where I was." Shiro goes, "You talked about a sister...." Laomon goes, "Remember the Lilymon that just vanished on the path about 25 years ago? That was me. I was abducted by Attorneymon as a test subject for his sick pleasure. His constant red taping of me made me lose my memory of who I was, what I was, where I came from, and how it all happened. My sister came after me, and she has come back here. Shiro told me a Vulcan Lilymon came here, looking for another Lilymon. She is my sister." People are chattering away. One guy, "Well, how'd you get your supposed 'lost memory' back, eh?" Laomon goes, "First, I went mad when a figure from my past returned. I didn't know her, but she knew me. Attorneymon sent me to destroy her. It was her words that ate at me. They drove me mad. I attacked Evamon demanding to be fixed, thinking he did this to me, when he injected me with a test batch he had just made. It started to clear the fog the red tape made for my mind. Afterwards, Qinglongmon himself came down to set me straight. I turned about face and attacked Attorneymon, and help save most of the Digidestined's lives before he killed them, and turned his weapon-base on an area not far from here. The destruction of the base, and the ocean currents are what brought me here." A woman goes, "Okay, if you're the Lilymon that went missing, then who is the ghost we've been living in fear of all this time?" Suddenly there is a scream. Gorubi comes running up. "The ghost has become angered and took many of the kids, including your sister, Shiro. I managed to get away...." Laomon, "How dare that specter do this to these children.... It must be stopped!!" The mayor exclaims, "Wait!! The ghost will destroy us all....." She was gone.  
A rift opens, and newspaper blows by. As it closes, Yuuji, Sirenamon, Masato, and Lotusmon stood in a street. Lotusmon goes, "When are we?" Yuuji checks his digivice. "Funny, it says it's the exact same time we left, and the exact same place...." Masato panics, "Oh, this isn't good!! This is bad!! If we're in the same place at the same time we left, but it isn't the same place that we remember, then that means only one thing. We just jumped the proverbial dimensional tracks!! What the bloody hell are we going to do?!" Lotusmon goes, "We can't jump back now. It'd be too much stress on the digivices. They'll need a day to recharge. I'm sorry, but with the amount of power it takes and my lack of resources, we drained their EDI's." Sirenamon goes, "A day... Aw, man." Lotusmon says, "We should find a place to stay for the night." Masato goes, "According to the holomap, this place is considerably different than our world. I can't believe in our world, this sidewalk we're on is Lewis' back yard." She stares into the screen some more. "Wait... I'm getting digivice and D3 signals further downtown. Maybe there are digidestined on this world." Lotusmon smacks Yuuji on the head. "I told you. I told you there were too many variables, but noooo... No one ever listens to me. Now don't come whining to me when you do this again without my help and we all get sucked into some twilighty place with a zone and everyone acts like they came out of a B movie." Masato exclaims, "What are you bloody sods waiting for? We got to find out about these digivice readings."  
In Future Tokyo, Lilymon goes, "He's pinged us, and undoubtedly knows our location now. We must get ready for an attack. Lily, I don't think a torn black dress is going to help you. You really need a change of clothes." She takes her to a footlocker. "Inside is a suit that was made by me in the hopes that I'd see you again and you had found your digimon." She opens it to reveal an indigo jacket and cargo pants. The jacket itself had many pockets, and the on the left shoulder there a patch with the Crest of Sincerity design on it. With it was two white belts, one with two clamps on the back. Also in the chest is a green spaghetti strap tanktop, two sandals with two green straps and a silver medallion on the inside edge of each one, a green silk gorget for her neck, and.... "Gigadigizoid bracers?" Lily asked herself. She looks at the green edged silver sheathes of metal, each etched with the Crest of Sincerity on it, and besides the fact they are metal and lacked petals, they were just like Lilymon's gloves. Lilymon goes, "You change, while I see to it this digivice gets a proper upgrade.  
20 minutes later, Lily was bathed and dressed, and Lilymon returned with the digivice. Instead of the normal white bod it used to sport with green grips, it now had a gold chassis and bright green grips, all of which had a heavy metal sheam to it. It gleams and flashes in the light as she tosses it back to Lily. She stood there looking at it. The belt with the clamps in the back she put over her right shoulder. Lily looks at her digivice and goes, "I've seen stranger." She walks over to a mirror and looks. "Odd. I want to place this outfit somewhere, but I'm having a hard time doing so. I remember seeing someone wear something like this, his name started with a T and his name was a synonym for pants. Eh, it doesn't matter now. That dress was pretty tore up anyway. Feels good to be out of those stuffy clothes." Lilymon goes, "Guys say they did an overhaul on it. Now it has a 25 mile holo-map radius, less can distort the readings, higher resolution, temporary digimon data storage battery, which allows you scan and record up to three digimon profiles at one time, then download them to an analyzer program for full data. We upped the RAM and memory two thousand-fold. Then we took the liberty of wiring up a lockdown mode to this thing. We added missing period data of things important to 2045, 2046, and 2047 in the history files, hoping that we can send you back and prevent this holocaust and hopefully you can find your digimon." Lily goes, "What's the deal with the clamps on this belt?" Lilymon goes, "Convert your digivice to weapon mode and toss it in the air." She does, but the sequence is different. The blade used to be on the bottom, but instead, the bottom handgrips slide apart, a bright green metallic pole shoots out, and up at the bottom of the digivice on the top of the pole is a big bright orange silk ribbon. From the top, the handgrips up there split, extend out, and lower. Two arced blades come out of the digivice, and rise up and lap over the handgrips. From their bottoms, the blades fold out and down, reaching well below the bottom edge of the grips. In the center of the top, between the parallel inside edges of the blades on the sides, a massive spearhead protrudes out. "Weird looking spear." She tosses it up like Lilymon said, and it falls and self attaches to the clamps. Lilymon utters, "Lead plated magnets in the clamps and a special electromagnet we installed holds the spear in place. It can only be deactivated and removed by your fingerprints, so no one can yank your digivice off your back." Lily quickly grabs the spear with her left hand, there is a small beep, and he pulls it to the ready. "Neat." She locks it back on the clamps.   
Suddenly the ship is rocked by weapons fire. Alarms go off. Hiroshi's voice goes over the PA exclaiming, "The DA's goons found us, so everyone to combat stations, because we're going low and fast!!" The gyrocopter takes a quick dive, Lily and Lilymon are thrown into the wall. The copter arms a system of jets and begins to outrun the Polizei attack planes across a field of tree stumps. The helmsman goes, "We're going in on Tokyo!!" Hiroshi goes, "That's not good, hard to port!!" Helmsman, "No can do!! More planes coming in from either side and above. We have to go forward!!" Hiroshi goes, "Okay then." He waits as they close in on the ruins. Hiroshi orders, "Quarter speed and drop depth charges before deceleration!!" The tactical officer goes, "But sir!!" "Do it!!" Two round bombs go flying out and continue ahead running off their original speed. Hiroshi goes, "The Polizei planes aren't as mobile as us. They'll either run into them, get caught in the blast, or stall trying to evade." Sure to his word, the planes crashed into the depth charges' blasts and were destroyed. "Move close to the wreckage. Wait for them to circle around and return, then full power to the engines." They sit for 40 seconds behind the fire and smoke, then when the planes return to check the wreckage, they blast through the fire and into the city. The communications officer goes, "More Polizei ships in all directions except ahead and below, sir." The slower planes have to turn around and catch up. As they fly, the Polizei start to catch up. Up ahead is an abandoned skyscraper. Hiroshi, "Blast a hole to the other side, then when we're inside 50 feet, blow up the supports." Four vulcan guns come out the front and blast away the shoddy rubble clear to the other side. "Now!!" They fire two missiles, one in either direction, which blows away the supports. "Those fighters may make it, but the gunships will be crushed under the building." Sure enough, the building fell, and some of the small fighters were able to move clear, but the bulkier ships went splat under the tower as it fell forward. The ship rocks from gunfire and turret fire. "We must be in the populated district. We got to get out of here." They ascend to go above the buildings, where AA guns have been mounted. Up ahead is District Attorneymon's fortress. The tactical officer goes, "This isn't good." From behind a giant electric billboard comes a huge ship. The comm man goes, "Sir, I don't know when this happened, but their battleship, the Surprise Witness, just got below us." Hiroshi, "Must've been too low to detect until now. Ready depth charges. We may not be able to stop them, but we can slow them up." The gyrocopter swerves and weaves to evade the warships' guns, and begins to drop charges. The tactical officer responds, "Sir, we're out of depth charges, but we did manage to hamper their engine, reducing their speed by 25%, turning is out of the question for them, and roof mounted turrets are disabled." Hiroshi answers, "Good. Those fighters around us?" The tactical officer goes, "Yes, they are." Hiroshi orders, "Fire on the fighters, and bring our speed to match the Surprise Witness. Lower us until we are 4 feet from their hull." The helmsman responds, "Yes.... Couldn't the Surprise Witness just fly up and ram us?" Hiroshi comments, "It's a chance we'll have to take, because like it or not, we're going to be in firing range of the Fortress' main weapons in 2 minutes. By staying next to the Surprise Witness, we'll be a harder target." Vulcan guns slide out the sides of the top of the copter. The fighters start falling from the sky.  
Inside the Surprise Witness, the same scrawny deputy is inside, commanding the ship. "Where the blasted hell them rebels go?" The tactical officer goes, "I'm not sure, Deputy Roscoe." Deputy Tabasco retorts, "For the last time, my name is Tabasco. The simple irony that I look like that guy from that 20th Century television series doesn't mean you can call me that!!" The tactical officer goes, "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir. I always thought your name was Roscoe." Tabasco goes, "Oh nevermind. Find Bo and Luke.... uh, I mean the rebels..... see what you made me do!! Find the rebels!!" The ships rock some more. Tabasco, "What the?" The tactical officer responds, "It seems the fighters are shooting at us. I believe the rebels..." Tabasco goes, "Shut up, I'm trying to think.... Is it intentional?" The tactical officer goes, "Well, yes, but...." Tabasco, "Well shoot back. That'll teach them to shoot at me!!" The tactical officer comments, "But...." Tabasco, "I hear no shooting, only jaw jacking!!" They shoot the fighters down. Tabasco, "Maybe next time they won't shoot at me. Respect Deputy Tabasco and the Surprise Witness, you idiots!! Now, where's the rebel ship?" The tactical officer goes, "Sir, might I suggest...." Tabasco interrupts him, "No, you may not. Why don't you be a good tactical officer and be quiet?" The officer screams. Tabasco, "Okay... If it's that important to you, then I'll let you speak." The tactical officer goes, "The rebels are right on top of us. They can't be detected because they are too close to our hull for sensors to pick them up. That's why the fighters were shooting at us. They were trying to hit the rebels." Tabasco goes, "You and your silly.... I'll be damned." The rebel vessel lifts up, and is detected. "I should listen to you more often." The officer goes, "That's good to..." Tabasco, "Shut up and shoot them!!" The officer, "*Sigh* Yes, sir." Missile batteries open up on the roof. On the gyrocopter, "Sir, they have a lock." Hiroshi commands, "Keep us steady." The helmsman sees the guns on the watchtower of the fortress wall, and smiles. "Understood, sir." The tactical officer on the Surprise Witness, "Firing missiles in 4, 3, 2, well we're screwed." The automated fortress cannons take aim, and the rebel gyrocopter uses the Surprise Witness as a shield. Tabasco throws himself to the ground and proceeds to whine and cry like a spoiled child. "It's no fair!! Dang rebels!!" The ship explodes. DOS Kog looks on from his office in the fortress. "I don't know why I hired that moron." The tactical officer, "Hiroshi, sir, the shockwave has thrown us out of control!! We cannot right ourselves in time to evade the fortress!!" The helmsman goes, "It may be suicide, but we can avoid the fortress, by landing in the courtyard. I don't like it either, but we will get a running start." Hiroshi goes, "I prefer a small chance to no chance. Arm reverse engines, prepare to land. As soon as we have stopped, evacuate the ship, survivors regroup at HQ."  
In the fortress, District Attorneymon looks on. "Everything is going as I wish. Deputy Tabasco wasn't as useless as I thought. Secretary, send a ham to his family." The ship skids across the hard dirt and hits the wall of the fortress, where it stops. People pour out, some shot by the watchtowers as they exit. Hiroshi, Lilymon, and Lily are the last three out. Hiroshi, "This way!!" As they run, plasma bolts trail behind. Hiroshi, "We're gonna get shot if we don't find some cover quick!!" He leads them behind a pile a corpses. Hiroshi responds, "Morbid, but better than nothing." A few more shots are fired, then the body are slagged into a warm flesh-toned goo. "They've sealed off the exits." Hiroshi goes. Lilymon replies, "What about sneaking in? We stand a better chance in the DA's compound then out here, vulnerable to the plasma turrets, missile launcher, gunner hovercraft, and positron land mines. Inside, we have shelter, and we can swing into the hangar and hijack a ride out of here." Hiroshi goes, "Well, you got deal with his security teams, Polizei, his digimon lackeys, the crack legal team which personally bodyguards the DA, and even DOS Kog." Lilymon goes, "Stop being so pessimistic and let's do this then!!" Lily goes, "You'll have to fly us over to the entrance. They've raised the bridge." Lilymon grabs them and starts flying over the inner moat of the fortress, filled with boric acid. She flies, then, thwop!! She hits the door and falls. Lilymon rubs her face. "Ow...." Lily, "That would be the door, Lilymon." They open it. Two guards await them. Hiroshi takes out a staff, which extends to five times its original length. Electricity pulses from either end. "Hyah!!" Hiroshi strikes one guards, and the voltage brings him to his knees.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
She fires at the second guard and misses, but hits the wall, and the debris strikes the guard, killing him. Hiroshi hits the struggling guard over the head, and the extreme voltage shocks him so severely that he spits up blood, hemorrhages, and then there is a small explosion on the back of his head, and he falls over dead. Lily exclaims, "You....killed them." Lilymon goes, "I'm sorry Lily, but in many cases, we're left with no choice. They would do the same without hesitation. I hate doing it myself, but until the DA is gone, there is no other way. When we find a way to send you to the past, we are sure you will be able to insure this never happens." Hiroshi goes, "Good, his gun was on." He takes the gun. Lily, "On?" Hiroshi, "If it was off and I grabbed it, it'd blow up because it didn't recognize my fingerprints. When the owner turns a gun on though, anyone can use it." He turns to Lilymon. "I know how much you hate this thing, but we need you to be able to see and help us out." Lilymon moans, "Oh, okay." She puts on the visor. The transparent sky blue screen lights up, and she grimaces. "Ahhh, they burn...." They hold their position for about 90 seconds, when, "The pain is beginning to fade... I can see!!" She looks at Lily. "Oh, my child..... You're right, that outfit is familiar, but now's not a good time to talk fashion." They all run the halls, when they run into.....  
Isn't that annoying? Me making you have to wait. I'm the writer, so *sticks tongue out* I can do that!! Now, back in Laomon's hometown, Laomon went into her old home. She flips a light switch, and only a dim light comes on. "Sis must've never replaced those broken light bulbs. So creepy being in here again after it's been abandoned for so long." An eerie voice calls from the dark, "Infidel, you should not have come here. You have incurred the wrath of the Spirits of the Lilymon sisters." Laomon looks on with a jaded look. "Uh, do you even know who I am?" The eerie voice goes, "Um.... no. But you have invaded my home!!" Laomon smirks and goes, "Well, you just screwed up on two counts. One, you're supposed to be the spirits of the Lilymon sisters, but in that last sentence you said, you referred to yourselves as 'my,' not us, denoting a singular person, not two or more persons that the possessive pronouns 'us' is used for." The voice goes, "No I didn't." Laomon goes, "You sure did. I know these things." The voices exclaims, "Shit." "Two, it kinda raises a problem when the people supposedly haunting the house are still alive. I'm one of the sisters, Laomon, and the other is Vulcan Lilymon. Now, explain that?" The voice rambles, "Oh... Ummm..... Uh.... Screw you!!" From nowhere a ghost Lilymon flies out, and slowly changes into a translucent male figure wearing dingy grey clothes and chains. Laomon, "Eeh.... Weird." His profile appears in a new format, showing him rotating around 3D CG graphics. "I am Marleymon, an evil ghost digimon and highest form of Bakemon. My translucent spectral body and powers of Light allow me to alter my form to look like anyone, even those Lilymon sisters!!" Laomon goes, "So, you're the culprit. Hand over the children." Marleymon answers, "Better idea. Why don't we have a barbeque?" Laomon is in shock. "You monster!!" She flies at him and takes a swing, but she flies right through him. Marleymon chuckles and retorts, "Corporeal digimon cannot hurt me. Physical attacks go right through me." Laomon commands, "Then take this!! Sevenfold Flower Cannon!!" She takes a stance, and seven balls descend to her hands, and a giant white ball glows beside her. He is surprised. Once the ball is as big as her, she spins around, the ball spinning and growing. When she makes a full 360, she raises her hands up as yellow spherical flickers of light are drawn to the center of the ball, the room and the outside light are literally being drawn to the ball, now twice as big as her. She lowers her arms down level to the floor, yells, and a bolt of light screams across the room. The zooming beam strikes him head on, blasting him out the wall and outside, through two buildings, and into the town square, before the beam accidentally blows up the statue of Stefan. After the explosion ended, light levels returned to normal. Marleymon shrugs himself as walks out of the rubble of the statue. Laomon stops dead in front of him. Marleymon, "Let's go."  
Masato and the others follow the signal, not recognizing a thing, including all the billboards for "Noodles, Noodles, Come Get Your Noodles Corp." with Daisuke and Veemon on them. Sirenamon exclaims, "Oh, don't tell me Captain Dumbass is a business mogul in this timeline!!" Masato goes, "The prospect of that scares me." Lotusmon adds, "Give me the good old nut-job any day." A bystander with a noodle cup goes, "Hey, don't dis Davis Motamiya!!" Masato goes, "Davis?!" Sirenamon, "What kind of idiot parents names their kid Davis? Wait, these are the Motamiyas I'm talking about. What a rhetorical question!!" The man goes, "Sure, the Motamiyas are a little slow, but that's no reason to insult them. Say, I've never seen digivices like these. I've seen the Digidestined with their models before in old newsreel footage at the library, but that, if they are ones, are the strangest ones I've ever seen. Just to ask, are you guys Digidestined?" Yuuji goes, "Well, yeah." The man goes, "Never heard of you. In fact, I've never seen those types of digimon before ever. They are in no records I've seen." Masato goes, "How do you know so much about the Digidestined and digimon?" The man goes, "I'm a historian, and my wife is a biologist." Yuuji asks, "Sir, do you know where the Digidestined are now?" The man answers, "No, sorry little girl, I don't." Yuuji, "Girl? I'm a boy." The man goes, "From this angle, and from your voice, I'd swear you were a girl. Besides, a boy with a female digimon? Absurd!! I've heard of girls with boy digimon, but never the reverse. It'd be weird." Sirenamon interrupts, "You narrow-minded, double standard, ignorant prick!!" She punches him out. "Now, apologize to him!!" She wraps her arm around his neck and makes him look at Yuuji eye to eye. The man goes, "What? What'd I say? You're crazy!!" She starts pummeling his face in. Ironically, a police car drives up. Policemen jump out and jump on her, but the adrenaline rush in her easily lets her throw them off. "You sorry, punk?" The man goes, "Yes.... Let me go!!" The cops pull the man free, then try to wrestle her down and cuff her. After a few moments, they get her. Yuuji is trying to get them to let her go, but they ignore him. One cop even tells him to piss off. He hits the side of one of the cops with his hand to get his attention, but then the cops deftly shove him away. The up till then docile Sirenamon sprang up, attacked the cop with a punch and slap of her fins to his face, then rolled over, curled around Yuuji, and takes a defensive position. She exclaims, "How dare you hurt him?! You sick man. Are you okay, Yuuji?" Yuuji, stunned, answers, "Was I flying?" She rubs his head gently, but then the cops taser her in the back, and she slumps over. The cop she hit goes, "That's going to bruise, dammit!! My face will be purple for a week!!" The other cop goes, "What about the others?" The cop goes, "Let's take them too, but only because I don't see a parent or guardian with them. We'll have them stay downtown until one arrives. I do want to take that strange weathervane thing though. Looks like some strange bludgeoning weapon." They round them up and drive off. A car slowly follows the squad car.  
About an hour later, Masato, Yuuji, and Lotusmon sit there in a holding room. Sirenamon was getting mug shots, and all that fun stuff of a booking, including, yes, another strip search. Suddenly, someone walks in. The police officer opens the holding room door and says, "You're free to go. An 'Uncle Izzy' has come for you. Oh, your mermaid friend, she's free to go. Guess someone decided to drop charges, but she will still have to pay a $500 fine for disrupting the peace, and another $400,000 to the cop in punitive damages." Yuuji goes, "Where are we going to get that much money?" The police officer goes, "That's your problem now." A man walked in, who looked like the Izzy they knew, but somewhat different. "You guys by any chance have a digivice of some sort?" Masato shows him hers. The man goes, "Well, why don't you come with your Uncle Izzy then?" Masato goes, "I don't know...." Sirenamon calls out, "Oh, do it." Yuuji goes, "Well, it s a way outta here. We could ditch him after we leave." They follow him out to his car. Izzy goes, "This model of digivice.... I've never seen it before, but it seems to apply technology I have seen before. It looks almost like the Crest of Courage." He hits a button by accident, and Masato's digivice switches to its weapon form. "Impressive. A weapon and a digivice!!" Masato goes, "They're called WCEDI, Weapon-Combined Enhanced Digivolution Initializer." Izzy goes, "I've heard that acronym before. By any chance you know a Lewis Wick from a different timeline?" Their jaws drop.  
Now, back to where I rudely cut you off....  
..... They run into DOS Kog!! He says, "You rebels going somewhere?" Hiroshi demands, "Move it, android!! You will not any secrets from me!!" DOS Kog laughs and goes, "I could care less about you. The DA sent me after the girl. I take of her, and no matter how powerful your resistance gets, the DA will smash you into oblivion. Now, to earn my paycheck!!" His right hand slides into his arm, and a giant liquid metal spike, like the Crimma Claws from Escaflowne, shoots out from his arm. Hiroshi runs in the way. "If Lily dies, all our hopes die!!" He takes the spike in the gut and is pinned to the wall. Hiroshi softly says, "Rumors of what death feels like are greatly exaggerated. It's surprisingly warm." He goes limp, the spike retracts, and he slumps down the wall, smearing his blood on the wall. Lily goes, "You sick people. People like you are what's wrong, but it takes a demented mastermind to bring you all together. That sicko kills for pleasure, for power, that little bit of power just to make him feel that much closer to greatness. By his hand, and the hands of his underlings, he has claimed many people close to myself and my friends, and whom he didn't kill, he forever ruined their lives!! Gennai, Mai, Laomon, Evamon, Malachimon, Joe, Lance, the other Digidestined, all the billions he slaughtered in the name of power, and my mother, Holly, and now his sphere of influence claims another....." DOS Kog starts shaking his head in disbelief. "The power levels.... So great." He utters silently. Energy bolts shoot all around her and she glows. Lily continues on, "NO MORE!!" She screams, and a pillar of green light surrounds her. When it clears, she is hovering in the air, her hair somewhat longer, her pupils no longer visible, all that can be seen is her green irises. The blood vessels in her eyes, and well, anywhere they are visible, and her fingernails, are now a green color. The silver bracers under her jacket had turned gold, and pink petals grew out from the wrist end of them. Seeds were across the front of the spear baldric. The biggest difference was that she looked 6 years older, about 17. Lilymon comments in awe, "Lily, I think you found that digimon."  
"What is this new form Lily has taken on? Is Lily in fact a demi-human like those Shiro spoke of? Who is this man who so resembles Izzy is the strange timeline, but knows of the one which Masato and company call home? Can they get the weathervane back from the police? Where are the children of Laomon's hometown? Can the people ever forgive her? Will Trunks bust into my house and kick my ass? Find out in Bloodline: Ch. 10 - Safiirumon's Rebellion!!" 


	10. Safiirumon's Rebellion

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 10: Safiirumon's Rebellion  
  
Prologue: Who to tell the previous even.... What the? Where's that light coming from? Ack!! The door!! Holy crap, it's Trunks!! Trunks, "Copy my outfit, will you?" Lily goes, "That's the guy this outfit reminds me of!!" *The sounds of pounding flesh and bone, and energy blasts echo about* Trunks, "Now, you will stay in that human pretzel position until you're ready to apologize." Heeellllllppppppppppp........ Meeeee....... Trunks says, "And don't make pleas to the readers." *Trunks looks around* Trunks recounts, "Guess I should tell you what happened last, since I'm here and all. Well, after the sad funeral of friend and Digidestined Jou, Lily met Malachimon on the roof, only to meet an ambush from the sinister Attorneymon and his crony Dimentiamon. Unable to successfully grab her and finish her, Dimentia hurled Lily far into the future, a day when Attorneymon's word was law, and he could make quick work of her. Attorneymon fled back to the Digital World with Malachimon in his clutches. Confused as to her whereabouts, Lewis, Lilymon, and the others started searching for her across town. In the Digital World, something else was found. Two kids, Kiki and Shiro, on the beach of a river outlet met Laomon and towed her back to their home after she lost consciousness before them. Little did she know she was back in her old hometown, the same town she nearly destroyed and would have as Wicked Lilymon if Stefan had not stopped her. From the boy she learned of the many types of digimon/human hybrids that can exist. Shortly after, while viewing the town, her past caught up to her and was forced into the Mirror Chamber, a room with a super-advanced computer that puts your very soul at trial. She managed to survive her trial, only to then learn the ghosts impersonating her and her sister has stolen all the children of the town, including Kiki. She returns to her old home to find out the real identity of the impostor to be a thieving ghost digimon called Marleymon. Meanwhile, back in Lewis' place, Yuuji comes to the realization from what he witnessed, and realized that Lily was flung through time, and with Masato and Lotusmon's help, was able to make a crude time travel device. The only flaw was that it sent them not through time, but to an alternate reality. While chasing what seemed a digivice blip, Sirenamon got into a big fuss with a historian eating noodles, and got arrested. Later as she...." Sirenamon, "You better skip this part....." Trunks, "Okay, moving on, this guy who looks like Izzy bails them out, and he tells them he knows Lewis Wick, and of their world. In this reality, Lily was running in a post-apocalyptic Tokyo from a hoverbike gang, then when the Black Polizei sees her digivice, and help the bikers!! A massive orange gyrocopter like aircraft, the General Li, arrived in the nick of time to save Lily from the evil cyborg sheriff DOS Kog and his stickly lackey Deputy Tabasco. Aboard she learned the horrid fate that awaits from her now blind grandmother Lilymon, all because she disappeared. Now here's the part that got me all riled up... We'll call it 'Exhibit A.' Then, Deputy Tabasco starts a chain reaction that Attorneymon, who in this time has now become the sinister Omega digimon District Attorneymon, has put into place to contain and destroy the resistance and Lily in one move. What he didn't expect is Hiroshi's leadership skills and Tabasco's ineptitude. Luckily for the DA, Tabasco, despite being a few bricks shy, pulls off the plan anyway and herds the crew of the General Li to his fortress, where the Plasma Autoturrets slaughter much of the fleeing rebels, and hovertanks sent in to mop them up. Hiroshi, Lily, and Lilymon manage to get away, and they decide that the only way out other than a casket is to break in and steal a transport ship, a risky venture, but not as risky as staying outside at the mercy of the tanks and turrets. Inside, Hiroshi meets his maker saving Lily from the steely grip of DOS Kog. A mysterious is at work, because soon after, Lily transforms into a bigger, badder, older being. Is it possible those quests were meant to unleash that power? Man, time travel here is way more complicated than I thought...."  
  
Lily stands in a black room, a single light illuminating her. "All people live, but in most cases, the reason is shrouded. All living things have the power to be great. The key is unlocking that power. Some are meant to be smart. Some are athletic. Some are creative. Some are evil. Some are good. When people live in the fear of others' greatness, hope is lost. A child, three-quarters human, one-quarter digimon, what is my purpose? What is my potential? Some say I am average. Others say I will unleash a power so divine that evil lives in fear of me. Am I doomed to the monotony of normal life? Am I doomed to die at the hands of evil beings scared like terrified children at the mere mention of my name? Am I the one who saves the world? Or do I have another fate? Only I can answer that question. I do not know that answer. Maybe one day I will know that answer. Until then, I ask: What is my purpose?"  
  
DOS Kog exclaims in horror, "I sense a Mega in the room, but the only Digimon here is an Ultimate!! Worst yet, it's coming from the girl!! It's impossible!!" Lily answers, "It's possible." A profile shows up of Lily in this new body. Laomon narrates, "It seems that my hypothesis was right. Lily is a demi-human, which has now activated the switch gene in her. She has become Yurisapia, a Plant type Digisapien equal to the Ultimate, but her power levels tell another story. She has powers equal a Mega digimon!!" DOS Kog goes, "I still got a job to do!! Time to aerate you!!" He fires another liquid blast. Lily stares it down.  
  
"Silent Timber!!"  
  
Her fist glows, then she swings, and everything goes dim except the two fighting. Her fist strikes the spike and sends it curling back, but when she hit it, there was no sound. In fact, everything is mysteriously quiet. Lilymon's cries of concern, DOS Kog's sounds of shock, and the splitting of metal, all muted. The separated segments of spike jab into DOS Kog. Light and sound then return to normal. Lilymon, "Watch out!!" DOS Kog fires a salvo of missiles from his right arm. She steps back, and corkscrew dives right through the volley, handspringing up and before DOS Kog unscathed.  
  
"Epic Dispatch!!"  
  
She takes her spear as she lands, and swings it thrice, then leaps over him, and hits him thrice more. He begins to fall to pieces, as the missiles turn back.... and hit DOS Kog!! Lily turns and looks at her former foe. "You're right. Destroying someone is a hard thing to do, both physically and emotionally." Lilymon goes, "Yes. I feel sorrow for all those we have to wipe out, all because they only see darkness, and seek to destroy us all without remorse." Lily goes, "Come, grandmama. We must hurry." They run down the hall. Lilymon goes, "Such power..... It's so hard to believe, even now. One moment, you are an average child, now you may very hold the key to the Megami. Why didn't Mai ever tell us the fabled digimon was already in you?" Lily goes, "Huh?" Lilymon goes, "Remember, you are yourself 25% digimon, but why only now do you exhibit digimon traits?" Lily answers, "I would say I was too young, but my mother was born with her traits. It was like I felt something 'trigger,' like someone flipped a genetic switch, when I saw Hiroshi die." A yell from down the hall to halt startled the two running. Lilymon goes, "Oh no, it's the DA's legal dream team!!" A group of 2 humans, 1 digimon, and 2 cyborgs stood there in suits. The digimon looked like Attorneymon. The digimon goes, "I represent my partners when I say, 'Step No Further,' or face our class-action wrath!!" Lilymon goes, "I wish I still had my necklace." The Attorneymon goes, "That thing? It's ours now. It powers this whole palace." Lily, "Now, where's it held?" The legal team, "We cannot disclose that information." Lily, "Looks like I'll have to make you disclose that info then." The legal team, "You object. Objection overruled!!" They speed down the halls at amazing speed. Lilymon takes a few pot shots with her Flower Cannon, and takes down 1 human and 1 cyborg. Lily flies at the Attorneymon, and they collide, sending an energy blast all through the hall, vaporizing the other two legal guys, and blowing up the walls. They engage in a bitter melee. Lilymon exclaims, "When did Lily learn martial arts?" Finally, he zooms away, then returns, and elbows her in the back. Lily stands up, angry, her digivice glowing. Rocks fly up all around her as everything around her goes white. Her jacket grows into a white three-quarters trenchcoat (Hanging to her knees). Her pants turn white. Gold shoulder plates like Sephiroth's from FF 7 appear on her shoulders. The collar on the jacket gets larger and curved. On her left hand is a set of spiked knuckles made of briar vines. Attorneymon stares amazingly. Her profile shows up. Lilymon narrates, "What new surprises!! First, she unleashed her power, now has reached the Mega level!! She has become Natusapia. She is a Mega, but is resonating with power equal to what surges through me as Paladin Lilymon!!"  
Upstairs, the DA is pacing. "What is taking them..... What?! That power!! It's growing stronger!! NO!! She must be stopped!!" Lily looks down the Attorneymon. Lily speaks, "I'm betting you're a newly digivolved Attorneymon, am I right?" He nods. "I see why you quiver in fear of me. How did you come to be?" The Attorneymon answers, "I'm the son of him and Malachimon, when she under the ring's control, anyway. Goody-Goody wench. So was my sister. Had to get rid of her as well." Lily, "Run then. If you fear me that much, then fighting you is unnecessary. You make me sick." She walks off. He laughs and attacks.  
  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
She hears this, and yells, "You fool!!" She turns about face.  
  
"Aura Bolt!!"  
  
Her attack swallows his red tape, and vaporizes him. They march onward, and by chance find the power chamber. The peons in the room try to stop her, but they nothing to Lily and Lilymon. Lily walks over, and fiddles with the controls. "One of these buttons must shut down the generator." She messes around, and finally a pedestal rises up holding Lilymon's Palacin necklace. All the lights go off, then red lights turn on in the power room. Lily calls out, "Hey grandmom, is this yours?" She tosses her the necklace. Lilymon goes, "It's been a while." She clutches the emerald stone. "Hope I remember how to do this."  
  
"Lilymon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to Paladin Lilymon!!"  
  
Paladin Lilymon shouts, "Booyah!! Here we go!!" They run out to a dimly lit hall, and start running about, dispatching guards. In his office, everything is still working though. District Attorneymon asks, "Where are going, little Lily girl?" He watches their movements on a holographic map. "I think you're looking for a way out. Why else would you be in here? I mean, flying over or climbing the walls is suicide, so why not come in and seek a vehicle of mine? I see what you're doing, Lilymon, and I'm not amused. Let me help you find the hangar." He pushes a button. In a hall, Lily says, "I think I see it!! What the?!!" A fireball flies out of the hangar doors. The whole palace rocks from a mass explosion. Lilymon responds, "He blew up the ships...." A familiar voice to Paladin Lilymon echoes in the halls. "You aren't the only thing that will explode." From the smoke walks out Nosferatumon, Thanatomon, and Ladyarukeimon (Formerly Ladyshdowfiendmon, but this name sounds better). Nosferatumon, "How long has it been, Lilymon? This time you don't have your foolishly heroic Lewis to protect you." Paladin Lilymon asks, "How? You all became part of Obliviomon, and then we obliterated him." Ladyakureimon answers, "Like you just said, he was blown up, not us." Thanatomon chuckles at Lily. "This is the person that has the DA in such a fuss? What a joke." Nosferatumon smacks him and yells, "You don't get it!! That girl can release the Megami!! Can you even comprehend the levels of power?!" Thanatomon's face goes blank, then slowly to shock. "I take that back....." Lily asks, "Who are they?" Paladin Lilymon goes, "These are three of the 7 Overlords of Chaos of Olden Days. We beat them once, we can do it again." Ladyarukeimon moves first.  
  
"Venom Daggers!!"  
  
Lily retaliates.  
  
"Aura Bolt!!"  
  
The shot fries her daggers, and then blows her in half. Lily isn't done yet. She slides her left foot back, and extends her right hand out, palm facing Ladyarukeimon, and Lily looks between her index and middle fingers. A green aura builds around, then he palm strikes forward with her left hand, yelling,  
  
"Tsuta Slam!!"  
  
Chunks of plants and green orbs collide into Ladyarukeimon, amass, then explode in a jade glow. Thanatomon and Nosferatumon look in horror at how easily she beat Ladyakureimon. Nosferatumon, "Hu... Hu... How!!"  
  
"Mana Burst!!"  
  
Paladin Lilymon shoots Nosferatumon, sending him down the hall, where he slowly starts to disintegrate. Thanatomon shudders in horror as he sees Nosferatumon meet his end so easily. He screams as he sees Lily glows. The trechcoat grows full length and becomes silver. On the baldric, roots with Magnolia blossoms on one end and hollowed knife blades appear. The shoulder get a little bit bigger, and a second cover set lands on top of them. A white strings through these cover plates, the ends resting on the outside edges of her arms, going up and under the new plates, then coming out the same end they went in atop the first layer of ribbon, arcing back behind her and becoming wider, the center sitting at the middle of her back, with a green Crest of Sincerity in that center spot. She gets a little taller, a little older looking. From the briar spiked knuckles sprouts a second set at the base of her fingers, and small vines stretch out from it and a fingerless biker glove made of leaves and covered in gold GDZ metal appears. A single white lily sits in her hair. Lilymon narrates, "More surprises, for Lily has just reached her Giga form of Demetesapia. Technically a Giga, her fervor, compassion, strength, and all-out power is unimaginable. It's like she's a Demi-Omega!!" Thanatomon goes, "You're not a girl.... You're an unstoppable monster!!" He backs off, but as he steps back, she steps forward.  
  
"Crimson Chain Flail!!"  
  
He strikes her in the face, but doesn't even flinch. He whips and whips, but nothing comes from his attempts.  
  
"Omega Strike!!"  
  
His blasts advance at the unyielding child, who raises her spear, puts it before her, and twirls it in a blinding spin. The shots ping and ricochet everywhere. Smoke rises up, and he stills sees her figure advancing.  
  
"End of Days!!"  
  
He unleashed his attack, what could be described as an 'Evil Light of Judgment' at the girl. A giant chunk of District Attorneymon's palace explodes and erupts into flames. Thanatomon starts laughing maniacally and paranoidly yells, "I... I... I did it!! I stopped her.... No!!! Why won't you go away?!" Lily still stood, just walking towards him. As he stepped back, he didn't notice the fact he was about to run out of floor. Lily grabbed the knives.  
  
"Steel Magnolias!!"  
  
She hurls the throwing knives rapidly into Thanatomon, sending him head over heels onto his stomach. He slowly stands up as the areas around the knives turn an indigo color and spreads, he grimaces from the burning pain; poison. He staggers back. "I'm not going down so easily!!" He steps back once more.  
  
"Hand of Tartarus!!"  
  
He swings hard as he may, but Lily answers this.  
  
"Kobushi no Junkyou!!"  
  
Her punch not only stops his, but the briars tear up his fingers, and the force is so hard, that the radius and ulna in his left arm blow out the back of his arm. Grotesquely his arm hangs limp, as the bones sit half out his arm and skin sagging. Outside, the sky was dark, and then a bolt of lightning crackled. In that split second of light, Thanatomon saw something that terrified him to no end. When the light flickered, for that brief moment, Lily looked just like an angelic being, complete with giant angel wings. Thanatomon quietly utters, "You are the Megami." After he does, he goes to back, but there is no more floor to back up onto, and he falls, and before he can right himself and fly, he falls into District Attorneymon's acid moat, and sinks away, his hand reaching for help, then going still and sinking. Lily has a peculiar look on her face. She speaks softly, "He called me the Megami. Why would he do that?"  
In the other dimension, where Masato and Yuuji currently are, they are with the so-called Izzy in a swank house. Masato goes, "Now, how do you know Lewis?" Izzy goes, "He was here himself only 41 years earlier, as were the rest of your world's Digidestined. They helped save this world then. Oh, and don't tell Taichi, but he kinda died at one point and we had to go back and undo that. Also, Taichi came back here for a stint in 2027." Yuuji looks over at a painting in awe. It shows a compass rose, and on each cardinal direction stands a digimon. On the West stands Avalonmon with his capes flapping, helmet off, left foot behind him, and his sword in his left hand and his right arm pointing forward. In the center is another digimon, this one a female angel under a light, and her hands rest on a girl standing with her under that light. Yuuji responds to it, "It's so realistic." Masato says, "If I'm right, Avalonmon is on the left. Except for that one photo in my textbook and the Digimon Analyzer programs, I've never seen him." Yuuji goes, "I've never seen him period. Who is he?" Masato goes, "Well, he's only the most powerful form of Agumon, when Taichi uses the Power Nexus of Honor to make Paladingreymon digivolve to his Omega level." Sirenamon goes, "Damn!!" Izzy goes, "Yeah, about two years after our children, the new Digidestined, fought their last battle, this just turned up, the letter just saying, 'From a spectator.' Never found out who that was. Well, never mind that. How did you end up here?" Masato lays out the story. Izzy goes, "I remember seeing that thing before they carted you off. If I could get it, I could find out what went wrong. Say, who made it anyway?" Lotusmon goes, "I did. Tinkering with machines a lot helped me out, not to mention having experience using dimensional gates. If Yuuji had of waited, I may of averted this jump." Yuuji says, "Sure, blame me." Izzy, "I think I already have a good idea what went wrong." Lotusmon looks at him sternly. "Whatchu talkin 'bout....." Izzy interrupts, "Finish that line and I'll kick your ass." Lotusmon thinks, "I seriously doubt that." Izzy thinks, "Man, I hate Diff'rent Strokes." Silence fills the air for a moment, then Sirenamon breaks it by asking, "Well, what do you propose, break into the police station?" A woman's voice says, "I like that plan." Masato goes, "Que?" Izzy goes, "Like Lewis, Araiya, and the second Yolei in your world, we have our own unique Digidestined, and this is one of their daughters, Karen Killian. Think of her dad as the Lewis of this world." Lotusmon, "Intriguing. In this world, the new Chosen Children were the children of the Digidestined. In our world, 7 of the 10 are grandchildren of the original Chosen." Izzy, "Grandchildren!! I should have asked sooner, but who the hell are you?" Masato, "I'm Masato Kido. My grandparents are Miyako and Jou, but Jou is dead now." Izzy, "He's.... dead!! How?" Masato goes, "He was at ground zero of a nuclear explosion. A vast evil came three months ago, and the nuclear device was set up to destroy his sky base, and Jou volunteered to arm it. Warvamdemon attacked him in the engine room, but before he could be finished off, Jou blew up the base. Enough though. We have to hurry, or someone else we care about will die. Our leader Lily is stuck in the future and we have to get her back." Karen goes, "Well, while you were speaking it gave me time to think of the plan we'll use. We'll....." Sirenamon interrupts, "Better plan. What the male to female ratio of cops in that precinct?" Izzy and Karen look at her strangely. Karen goes, "Well, I don't know. Why you asking?" Sirenamon responds, "If I'm right, when I was in there, for every one woman in there, there were 15 men." Izzy, "Now's not the time to think about equal rights and affirmative action." Masato goes, "It's alright. I see what she's thinking about doing, and if those numbers are right, it'll work with ease, and we'll never have to do anything." Izzy goes, "Explain." Masato answers, "Her Siren Song attack can distort, confuse, shut down, and sometimes even control the minds of men, but women are immune to it." Karen goes, "Sirenamon, Sirena, Siren...... Well, that makes sense. It could work. It's unorthodox, but it could work." Masato goes, "Lay it on us, Sirenamon!!" Sirenamon goes, "I need makeup, a blouse, blazer, thick comforter, a bandanna, sunglasses, and a wheelchair." Yuuji asks, "What for?" Sirenamon remarks, "Well, I'll still need a disguise, in case something goes wrong, like there are more women than I thought, another cop drives up during the exchange, or something extreme that causes me to lose my concentration and they wake up, I'm not recognized. Besides, like that historian guy said, my type has never been seen before, and I'd really stand out, so I'm doing this to stay low-profile." Karen, "Well, fashion and all that stuff isn't my style. Time to call in the big guns."  
An hour later, what looks like Mimi, with two other women, come in with trunks of stuff, most of which being lugged my Taichi. Mimi, "Karen told me all about it. Where is she?!" Looking at all the stuff she brought, Sirenamon nervously raises her hand. "Uh...., right here, Mimi." She thinks, "Boy, did I bite off more than I could chew." Mimi goes, "Okay, this will be a little harder and different than I thought." Sirenamon goes, "You calling me ugly?" Mimi goes, "No, I'm saying you're already so beautiful, but what Karen told us was that you needed a full body workover. This'll be my first one." Sirenamon, "First... one?!" Mimi goes, "Well, yeah. I only do this on the side. I'm really in movies and music. This is really Ivy's field of work. Kasumi, my daughter, wanted to see her in action. I'm learning how to do professional studio make-up so I don't have to bother with those dumb make-up people. Since this is my first full body job, Ivy's just gonna sit back and advise." Sirenamon, "But can't Ivy do it instead? I mean, why would I need....." It hits her.... Karen says, "But Mimi has to learn to do these things." Sirenamon goes, "Why you little...." They drag her to a bedroom." Karen thinks, "Outshow me, will ya." A big grin comes over her face. From the room, Sirenamon yells, "Dye my hair and archaeologists will be digging you up in an ice cube millions of years from now." And moments later, "Ack, that crap burns!!"  
Well, while that adventure in makeovers is going on, let's look on to third prong of this story, or have you all forgotten about Laomon fighting Marleymon. No, he's not the digital ghost of Bob Marley, so put that bong away. Say, where are they? Trunks, "Over there." Okay, here we go.... Hey, what are you still doing here? I apologized.  
Laomon thinks, "Man, this guy can block and absorb my light attacks, and I can't actually hit him hard because I go right through him with anything more that a light punch.... I need some fire." They go back into a near unseeable hand-to-hand battle. The mayor goes, "Can anyone follow the fighting?" Most of the onlookers shake their heads. Goburi those calls out, "I can see it, faintly. They're going really fast." Marleymon flies back some.  
  
"Chains of Burden!!"  
  
He takes the chains on him and swings them at Laomon. As he swings, they just seem to get longer and longer. The first misses her, but the second strikes her in the face, and third swing hit her in her left shoulder. After taking the hit, Marleymon flew up behind her and hammer punched her into the road, busting it up. Marleymon goes, "Pitiful." Laomon lies there, and smells gas. In front of her, the gas line had ruptured. Laomon says, "Just what I need." She grabs the line and holds it up aimed at him. Marleymon jokes, "What's this?" Laomon takes a beam of light and strikes it across the front of the line, and sparks started a blaze that shot out 1000 feet, but the flame was spreading down the rest of the line. Laomon yells, "Not today!! Peace Lily Daggers!!" She throws them all around her, and they all ascend into the sky. Marleymon is still basting in the flame. The daggers fall down in areas of the road around the block she's in. The fire spreads, but hits the daggers instead. Laomon yells out, "Kill the gas or we'll all bite it!!" The mayor phones the info to the gas company. The blaze from the line stops on the end she's holding, but the pavement around the daggers is swelling and cracking. Marleymon hovers on fire, and he says, "Smart weakening me with fire, but your move will you cost you the whole town!!" Suddenly, the daggers go flying, and small explosions go off, and all around the block, geysers of flames shoot up. Marleymon screams, "You shut off the rest of the city's gas!! There went my plan!! Wait, I'm a walking talking match now because of your basting. There will still be a human barbeque tonight!!" He flies off ablaze. Laomon, "The children!!" She pursues him vigilantly, catches up to him over her house, and engages again in combat too fast for anyone to watch. Laomon looks like she's winning, but Marleymon says to her, "You finish me, I fall through the roof, I hit the gasoline, and boom, I still win. Now, let me continue sucking these people dry of their money and food, and I might not torch them." Laomon looks at him and goes, "So. Screw you." She prepares to attack. Marleymon, "You really don't care....." Laomon thinks, "I can't let him guilt me out of this." Marleymon goes, "Okay. Toasty kiddies, coming up!!" He descends towards the house when he hears,  
  
"Sevenfold Flower Cannon!!"  
  
Marleymon goes, "You already know it won't work, but you are persistent to the last." The beam hits him and knocks him inside, people covering their ears and cursing at Laomon, but then, no explosion. The people chatter in surprise. "What? The house didn't explode. That place is soaked is gasoline!!" One man says. Marleymon flies out steaming and looking a little hurt. Marleymon, "You.... hurt me. How?!" Laomon says, "The fire weakened you badly. Your choice not to put it out made things worse for you, and when I hit you, your defense was so low you couldn't defend from it. Also, even if it didn't hurt you, it'd still snuff those flames on you, and it did." Marleymon, "You ruined me!! DIE!!!" He flies at her.  
  
"Shadows of the Sakura Blossoms!!"  
  
Marleymon, "Wha... A darkness attack coming from a light digimon?" Laomon says, "There can be good without evil, but without darkness, you cannot have light." Dark violet cherry blossom blow in on the wind in front of Laomon, and then many of them bond together into a dark portal with the remaining blossoms swirling around it counterclockwise. Marleymon is moving too fast to stop, and flies right into it. After he does, he screams, then the portals breaks apart back into the individual blossoms, and blow across the city. Laomon flies into her old house, and goes to the basement, where she released all the children held there. As the last ones came out, with Laomon, the people cheered. Laomon says, "Much of the food he stole and a great deal of money is in a freezer in the basement." The people cheer again. The mayor goes, "You saved us from certain starvation. You saved our children. You saved us from bankruptcy. You put our mind at ease of what happened to the Lilymon sisters. We know the truth now.... You are truly not the same digimon who almost wiped us out 15 years ago. On behalf of the people of Fjord Harbor, we like to give you something....." Laomon interrupts, "I couldn't take it. I've done too much to you already. All I ask is to return to my house and left be." The mayor goes, "Okay then.... Let's go everyone." The crowd disperses as Laomon goes back in, sits down, and just starts crying. Laomon, "Without darkness, you can't have light...."  
Advancing up the palace floors, Lily and Paladin Lilymon are closing in on the DA. He watches from security cameras how quickly they are coming. "How can she do it? Her power is astounding, almost on par with my own when I was Attorneymon, and she hasn't even made it to Terra yet. No, today will not be the Day of Reckoning. I won't allow it!! I will stop the coming of the Megami!!" He stands silent for a moment. He speaks softly, "I am an Omega digimon, and even now, I still cow in fear of one girl. Am I overreacting? She's only a child. What can she do to me? Wait, that's what she wants me to think. I must kill her quick." He hears Paladin Lilymon slag his secretary with a Palatial Flower Cannon. Slowly, the doors open, and in the light stands the two. "You..., broke through all my forces...." Lily, "And now I am here to end the misery you inflict once and for all." District Attorneymon looks at them, and yells, "There will be no Reckoning today!!"  
  
"Capital Aggression!!"  
  
He hits both of them in a giant unfocused chain lightning blast that extended out all around him. "I did it!! She's dead!! Hah ha..... No....." Lily stands back up, a couple of cuts and small burn marks, but nothing heinous. Paladin Lilymon on the other hand is a different story. She lays there is pool of her own green blood, massive cuts and burns all over her, armor in areas welded to her flesh. She turns her head to look at Lily and says, "West of here, on Mt. Fuji, is the Gaia Temple, where Mimi was laid to rest. Take my necklace and visor there to the priests, and they will speak to you. Keep them with you. All life's fate rests with you. Don't lose your hope. At least you're the last thing I see." She closes her eyes, and her body goes black, and crumbles away. In the dust that was once her grandmother, she takes the visor in her pocket like she asked, and puts on the necklace for safekeeping. Lily looks over at District Attorneymon. "Monster..." He steps back. "Wiping out people you don't like for fun. Crushing the helpless for power. All my family, all my friends, all gone because of you. Gennai died believing in my power. Hiroshi died for the same cause. I doubted this, until Thanatomon himself looked at me in terror and said 'I AM the Megami.' I don't know about Megami, but I am Lily Fallon, and the bell tolls for thee today." He looks at her and thinks, "That power!!" The sky became chaotic and the building shook as she stood there. A powerful aura glowed around her, and green bolts of lightning shot out around her from her body and her necklace. The gem in that gold necklace given to her started to glow. As her power surged, District Attorneymon watched her flicker back and forth between levels. And then it happened.  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
The floor crumbled up around her and floated up, the floor beneath her feet crumbled into a crater. Lily herself turns white, and rays of light extend from the pendant. Everything goes black. An angel in the darkness sheds a tear that falls through the darkness, past the clouds, and onto the shard, the only thing visible other than the pendant it sits in. It resonates in a rainbow of colors as slowly, Lily's outline shows up in the darkness. She spins around in the darkness, and then she opens her eyes, and when she does, everything lights up in white, even Lily. Green energy orbs float in and are engulfed by the shard. Golden beams shoot up all around as everything else fades to green, but Lily stays glowing white.  
  
"Demetesapia Terravolve to...."  
  
She begins to levitate in the air, her arms spread out, her body standing like a T. One of the gold beams rising from the floor swallows her whole and burns away everything on her but her sandals, pants, her pendant & Lilymon's necklace, and her tanktop. Her hair becomes longer and more Mimi like, but with more bangs in front. The Palacin crystal on Lilymon's necklace glows, and is garnished in standard Lilymon gloves, but these are white with green petals. Also, on her back, four leaf wings grow out. Her pendant floats up to her forehead, and the string circles her head. A green beam from each side extend out, then meet in the back. In a flash, and a flurry of white feathers, the beam is replaced by a wreath of flowers. In another flash around her hair, her hair above the wreath stays smooth and flat, but all her hair in the back and below the wreath is kinda spiky, not SSJ spiky, but still, it's pretty damn spiky. Also, in parts of her hair, there are golden accents and band, especially the inside edges of the two big bangs in front. Her digivice/spear descends down in front of her, and when it stops, she grabs it in her left hand and holds it where the bottom half of the spear pole runs across the outside edge of her arm, the spearhead pointing at an angle towards the ground.  
  
" ...Magna Lilysapia!!"  
  
District Attorneymon utters, "Her power, it's incredible!!" She stands there, bolts of power pulsing through her hair.  
Well, enough of that. Mimi's done with Sirenamon. Mimi, "It took me 4 attempts and 10 hours, but I'm done." She falls over asleep. Everyone else does an anime fall and sighs. Ivy wakes up. Ivy, "Huh, what? What's going on? Oh yeah, here she is." They look in to see her sleeping. They fall over again. Masato goes, "I guess the grand presentation can wait. It's after 6 in the morning. Let's a cue from Mimi." Everyone slowly goes to sleep except Yuuji, who gets up. Sirenamon wakes up and comes to the door when the sun rises up. She is in the doorway in a nightgown. Yuuji stares at her as the sun hits her. "So beautiful.... She reminds of my mom." He is reminded of her death, then looks at Sirenamon again, and sees a phantom image over her of his mother as an angel. He runs to her. He calls out, "Mommy!!" and holds on to Sirenamon's waist, crying. She has a peculiar 'What the hell?' look on her face. She thinks, "I must look like his mother. Poor kid. Seeing me must have brought back some bad memories." He lays on her asleep, but a few tears still run down his face. She takes him to the bed in the bedroom and lays him down, then she gets on the bed with him, puts her arms around him, and curls around him. From head to fins she makes a C-shape around Yuuji. She speaks softly, "I'll protect you Yuuji. I'll always protect you." and calmly goes back to sleep.  
The next day.... "How do I look?" Yuuji, "Spectacular!!" Masato adds, "Very corporate." Taichi goes, "It's corptacular!!" Yet another anime fall. Taichi replies, "What'd I say?" Lotusmon comments, "It isn't just in our world after all. Goggle wearing DOES cut off blood flow to the brain." Mimi, "Well, it's good, but that comforter around your tail half yells 'old coot.'" Kasumi, "Oh, don't worry about her, Sirenamon. It's just fine." Taichi looks at her peculiar after she puts on a red bandanna over her head. Taichi, "You remind me of someone.... I know!! You look like Relm from Final Fantasy 3." He looks forward (Looking at camera stance). "Final Fantasy 6 here in Japan." Izzy asks, "Say, what are they up to, Final Fantasy 40?" Karen says, "Actually, 'Final Fantasy 36: Kefka's Rebirth' was released at the beginning of the month, just in time for Christmas." Izzy, "Damn!! I'm still on FF 33. Well, enough of that. We got to help these four get home, and we need that device they had. Hey, Tentomon, we're going!!" Tentomon is in a room pruning a tree, and around them are..... SHRUBBERIES!! Oh, and a few bonsais for extra panache. Tentomon, "Okay, Izzy!! No one's getting in without going through me first." They all leave. Tentomon goes in for an infinitesimal snip, and cuts it perfectly. "Ni!!" Lilymon stands there with him, as is Agumon, who looks like a human being. Lilymon, "You're a strange small little digimon, Tentomon." Agumon, "Holy crap, they're leaving!! What, I haven't said anything in a while." They run out and catch them before they leave. Mimi, "Where have you guys been?" Agumon goes, "Well, sitting around and waiting was well, boring, so we tried to find something to do." Lilymon adds, "We found Tentomon, but ever since everything got peaceful, he's been a bore. You sure pruning that tree is okay?" Izzy goes, "It's a healthy hobby." Taichi responds, "Dude, in all the years I've seen that tree, that tree hasn't grown a single leaf, but if you touch the tree, he kicks your ass." Masato, "Weird. I wanna see what things are different between this world and ours." About an hour later (You have to factor in the high traffic of Tokyo, and two car crashes along the way), they start to near the station. Taichi says, "So this digimon Attorneymon is doing some major hellraising in your timeline. But I still can't believe Daisuke became a crazy schizophrenic coot in a Unabomber shack!! Davis will freak when hears this!!" Ivy goes, "What, he's a bum. He made the company, now he lets some bunch of fat brownnosers do all the work." Scene cuts to Davis in an office playing Final Fantasy 35. Davis, "Incorporating was the best thing I ever did." Goes back to the car. Izzy, "We're here guys." Agumon goes, "Can't have you guys weirding out, so here's some earphones." Masato puts in an earpiece and says, "We'll be in contact with you." Sirenamon pops out. "Well, here goes." She slowly wheels over to the station and sits at the corner. Masato, "Now!!" Sirenamon receives the message.  
  
"Siren's Song!!"  
  
A shimmering sound echoes around, and suddenly, cars stop, and most male pedestrians move near. Inside the station, all the men stop what they were doing. Many of them fall out asleep, while others get up. In the car, Masato looks at Yuuji, who wasn't wearing any earphones, sit there unfazed by the sound. Masato, "What the? You can hear it, Yuuji?" Yuuji goes, "It sounds nice. I don't know what's so bad about it." Sirenamon says, "Now, I need the 'Time Key.' It looks like a weathervane with seven strange devices on it. It is in the evidence lockers. Retrieve it for me." All the men spellbound from the attack wander in. A bunch of female try to hold off the swelling mass, but they appear to be outnumbered. Some of them even brandish riot gear and guns with rubber bullets. They shoot into the crowd, but they won't stop. One of the cops radios, "We need like, hell, SWAT, here at the 10th Precinct, now!!" Like something from a zombie horror B-movie, the men bust down the door to the evidence room and tear the place apart, until the police chief himself finds the Time Key. They walk out. Sirenamon, "Now, cordon off the exits. Wouldn't want the women getting out." Swarms of men block off the exits, and police chief comes outside with it. In a trance state, he says, "Here you go." Sirenamon goes, "Now, go back inside and keep all the exits blocked. Wait 10 minutes, at which you will wake up, and not remember anything that has transpired today. Okay?" She starts to leave. "We have the Time Key!!" She slowly moves when small armies of police officers drive up. "Eep." One of the female cops gets out and goes, "Hey, that's the digimon we busted two days ago!! I should know, I booked her!!" Sirenamon grits her teeth and mutters, "Ixnay on the ipstray earchsay...." Karen starts snickering. "She got strip searched...." Sirenamon mutters, "Shut it." The police take aim. Sirenamon thinks, "How to Diffuse a Tense Police Standoff: Chapter 1. Deny involvement." She calls out, "Uh, no I'm not." The woman goes, "Yeah, right. I got 300 women here who can tell me you did all this." Sirenamon thinks, "Okay, if this doesn't work, proceed to Chapter 2, Negotiating." She says, "I want a plane to Cuba, or... or.... Shit. No bargaining chips." Police start moving in. Sirenamon thinks, "If all else all fails, run like hell." She leaps from the wheelchair, which cops shoot up thinking she was attacking. She flips forward, leaps up, and jumps atop a giant battering ram tank. She yanks the cop in it up. He yells, "Freeze!!" Sirenamon grins and goes, "I kinda don't belong in this dimension, so I can't really rot in jail, so the answer is no." She leaps up, and smacks him into another cop with her fins, then jumps in the tank. Sirenamon thinks, "Charges to date, week of December 24th, 2045: One count of assault. Three counts of assaulting an officer of the law. One count theft. Resisting arrest. I guess one count of disturbing the peace. Might as well add one count grand larceny. Now, which one of these levers is forward?" She pulls one, knocks it in reverse, and runs over a police car. "One count destruction of police property." She says, "That must be reverse. Let's push it." She does, and the tank goes forward. "Now, how the hell do I turn this thing?" She toys around, and finds the turning mechanism. Sirenamon goes, "Eh, not bad for someone who hasn't driven a tank before in her entire life." She ups and runs over three more cop cars, and seven other cars that just happened to be there. She thinks, "Make that three counts destruction of police property, and seven counts of destruction of property. Way to build a rap sheet there, Sirenamon. Been here only three days and you're already public enemy number one." She yells out, "Sorry!! Aw, I'm going to pay for that!!" She drives down the road, and commuters swirve and crash to avoid her. One guy jumps from his car to avoid her, and the car rolls into a gas station, blows up the gas underground, and starts a fire. The gas station gets up all charred and yells, "Dammit, I just opened yesterday!!" Sirenamon looks back at it and goes, "Man, I hope there wasn't anyone in there. They're probably going to find some way to blame me for that." News helicopters fly in and start showing footage. The reporter says, "This is Nuroki Tomoekai for TV Nihon. Some strange new digimon, according to cops, has hijacked a police battering ram and is parading down the freeway now. This all started two days ago on December 24th when the same digimon, referred to as 'Sirenamon' assaulted a man after an argument, which the cops happened to see, and went to arrest her. She then assaulted a cop when he tried to take a little boy, whom was not identified, from her, in what the cop that got hit called, 'A Bitch Slap with Fins.' Amazingly, they report Izzy Izumi, one of the Digidestined, managed to convince them not to press charges. When they arrested them, they confiscated what to them looked like a weapon. Today, she used some sort of mind control and forced all the male cops of the 10th Precinct to aid her in recovering this strange weapon, which looks like a weathervane. When police surrounded, she first denied her identity, then poorly tried to negotiate, and then she just stole the tank in frustration. Whoa, she has just turned a corner and rammed through the side of a transfer trailer, spilling thousands of the newly released Final Fantasy 36 CD's onto the street. Stores are now announcing that due to the already low supply, they will be temporarily raising the price to a staggering ¥22,000!! Not since 'Tickle Me Elmo' has something been grossly overpriced during the Holiday season." Davis stands in a store, his face turns red, and he yells, "Ass!!" Veemon goes, "Huh?" Davis goes, "If she were here right here, I'd ring her neck off. Make me pay nearly three times more...." Veemon goes, "Well, why didn't you just buy it sooner?" Davis, "I was busy..." Veemon, "Besides, it's not this is going to bankrupt you." Outside, Sirenamon is driving. "Maybe I should cut across this parking lot. Can't just run over those commuters." She takes a sharp turn and drives through the lot. She turns to avoid a woman and baby. Davis walks out and sees her running over his car. Davis, "My... My... My... My car!!" Veemon goes, "Maybe we should have stayed home." Davis, "Let's roll."  
  
Remember, this is another dimension.  
  
"Veemon Hyper Armor Warp Digivolve to Imperialflamedramon!!"  
  
The profile comes up on him. Davis narrates, "The Veemon of this dimension has a much different system of evolution. In this world, the levels go Mega, Super, Ultra, and Excel. Also, us Digiegg users advanced our digimon's armor levels even higher. Think of this Super level Armor Digimon as the equivalent to a Giga digimon." Standing with him is a digimon that looks like Imperialdramon, but the black armor instead looks more like Flamedramon's red flame design armor. Davis hops on his shoulder and says, "Follow that tank." He sounds pissed. She quickly makes a move back to the freeway, where on the other side going the other way is another White Bronco chase. Sirenamon does a double take at the Bronco. "OJ?" Suddenly, a blast shakes the tank. Davis, "Hey, you!! I'm going to stop your reign of terror right here!!" Sirenamon mutters, "Boy, is he misinformed." Up ahead on the other end of the upcoming bridge there is a platoon of cars, jeeps, and road dividers. Sirenamon goes, "Well, I got two choices. Do I run down the blockade, or do I turn tail and run down the battalion of cars and bigass digimon behind me?" She sees that the bridge goes over a reservoir. "I guess I'll take door number three." She turns and drives for the guardrail. The sheriff there looks and shouts, "Is she crazy?!" Sirenamon punches up the throttle, and.... the tank is totaled on the guardrail, but the momentum catapults it over. It hangs on the bridge by the ramming head. Sirenamon comments, "Stupid American made piece of crap. Well, at least I went over it. Time to bail." She opens the hatch and jumps out, grabbing a bridge girder. She kicks the hatch closed, and the tank falls off the bridge into the reservoir. The sheriff goes, "Guess its time to get underwater search and recovery in here...." Davis goes, "Hey, I'm getting seven strange digivice signals coming from under the bridge." Imperialflamedramon goes, "So?" Davis says, "Let's check it out." Sirenamon goes, "Well, that's not good." They fly under the bridge, and slowly they move up and see her hiding, holding tight to the frame, trying not to look down. Sirenamon screams, then Davis, then Sirenamon again, then Imperialflamedramon, then Davis again. Davis then yells, "Stop that!! Shoot her!!!" Sirenamon goes, "Wait a minute, why didn't I do this sooner? I got six EDI's here." She leaps from the girder into the air. "Toodles, boys!! Digiport open!!" Before she reaches the water, she vanishes into the Digital World. At Izzy's place, Izzy flips through all the channels, which are doing nothing but talking about her. "This is Nuroki Tomoekai for TV Nihon. The great digimon diva of disorder Sirenamon has left a ¥12,000,000 path of destruction across downtown Tokyo, but amazingly no casualties to report other than two cops, but their trauma was basically the equivalent to a hard slap and a guy falling on another. In fact, they didn't even need to go to the hospital. They were treated on the scene. I don't know why I even mentioned it except to fill the air time we have. Moving on, there were no casualties, at not any to worry about, but there are a lot of pissed off people tonight. Police have moved her up to #1 on their Most Wanted list, and they are offering a ¥5,000,000 reward for her capture or information that leads to said capture. Wait, I got a report from HQ. We're taking you to corporate mogul Davis Motamiya." Davis, "Tonight we saw what this psychotic digimon did trying to evade justice. She must be stopped. On top of the cops' 5 million yen reward, I am offering a ¥100,000,000 reward, dead or alive, for her capture. Sirenamon must be brought to justice!!" Izzy looks on watching the news, and utters, "Worst plan ever."  
Well, now, I haven't forgotten what's going on back home. Taichi goes, "I couldn't believe Masato and Yuuji would up and leave like this. All we know is a bunch of incoherent mumblings from Sora, and some scribbles she tried to write. Maybe when her surgery is over, she could tell us what happened." Lewis, holding a pack of frozen hot dogs over a big knot, says, "And why did they swipe six of our EDI's? It makes no sense. By the way, we're having hot dogs for supper." Araiya exclaims, "You're never going to get an ice pack, are you?" Lewis replies, "For the last time, no!!" Miyako sits in a room crying, saying, "I lost Jou. Now I lost Masato. Everyone I know is leaving me..."  
Now, if we can move over a ways, say to the Mayo Clinic in the US, Sora is in an operation now. Well, actually, it started a day and a half earlier, but this is to catch you up. The head surgeon says, "Her jaw is gone. Cybernetic systems are vastly outdated and need to be replaced. Muscular damage has also been found to an extent in some areas. Gentlemen, we have the technology. We can make her stronger, faster, better than she was before." The Six Million Dollar Man theme plays as they work. Flash forward to the current point in time, about the time all of what just happened. The head surgeon says to Izzy, "We added plating to her skull, a robotic jaw, a new arm, which for some odd reason the US military was more than glad to donate, a new left eye, cybernetic attachments to her vocal cords, cybernetic grafts to her muscle tissue, cybernetic neurons to help aid in her adaptation, and a biomass converter to her digestive tracts. We also used that new anti-scarring protein. That way she wouldn't look like she was hacked up." Izzy goes, "We originally came here for just the jaw and arm!! Stupid HMO...." The surgeon goes, "Heed, money, now." Izzy goes, "Oh, alright. Say, why did you do all that?" The surgeon goes, "Well, the damage that she has taken over the years, especially what you said happened just a week ago was worse than we imagined. We had to repair all of the damage, but then we had to add more so the systems could integrate with her brain. That blow to her jaw hurt her neck too and damaged her vocal cords. Oh, and it means a lot of cash for us. That'll be $6,000,000." Izzy angrily writes the check. Izzy mutters, "Man, Sora is going to be pissed when she finds out all they did to her."  
One hour later, she slowly wakes up. From her point of view, on the left side all these command prompts and files run, graphs and progress bars show up, and when they are done, she fully wakes up. Sora, "What just happened?" Strange thing was that it wasn't her voice. It was a cold Android 19 like voice. She sees another graph and under it says, "Calibrating vocal systems." Sora yells, "Izzy!!" This time, it's her voice. He is startled awake, sitting in a chair. "What the hell is going on!! I wake up, and I see things you'd see in a boot up sequence!! Please tell me it's morphine induced!!" Izzy goes, "Well, you see, uh, I don't know how to say this, but, that was no hallucination. They kinda did some things they didn't tell me about." She sits up and with her both arms starts to shake Izzy. "How could you let them do that? They're supposed to tell you these things beforehand. I don't know what they did to me!! Your.... arm!!" She notices she has squeezed them so hard they turned blue and Izzy's face was turning blue and was in complete shock. She lets go and he falls to the ground. Very slowly he returns to normal. "Oh no, Izzy. I almost crushed you in my hands. I'm so sorry." Izzy gasps for air. The head surgeon comes in just moments after and rushes over to Izzy. He turns him on his side as a precaution, and looks all over him to see big bruises on him, especially on his chest and back where her thumb and fingers were. Sora goes, "I didn't mean to do it!! I grabbed him and asked him why you did this to me, then he started turning blue." The surgeon goes, "Your newfound strength is incredible, but you must learn to control it. With the end result that happened in the operation, you could very well decapitate someone with a single finger if you aren't careful. You said you wanted our help, but you never said how much help, so we fixed all the things that were wrong with you. You will have to go through intense physical therapy in order to fully master your upgrades, and well, not do this again. Luckily, I don't feel anything broken. We'll take him to radiology to confirm this."  
Another hour later, they return, Izzy all stiff and sore. The surgeon says, "He has some major bruising, but luckily you stopped before anything became fractured, but he will have to keep his arms in slings for a week to let them heal. I'll be back tomorrow to start your therapy." He leaves. Sora goes, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Izzy. I didn't know I'd crush you like that." Izzy goes in a painfilled way, "No problem." He looks at the phone. Izzy goes, "We need to tell the others what you saw so we can find out what happened to Masato, Yuuji, Lotusmon, and Sirenamon. Now, this will be a little harder to do, seeing as how neither one of us can use our arms, mine injured, and well in your state you'd crush the phone and the table it sits on. Now, I'm going to take my shoes off. You put your left arm out so that way if I lose my balance I don't fall on the floor." He pushes his shoes off, and then his socks with his toes. "Maybe I should of kept the socks on." He walks over and leans on Sora's arm as he raises his left leg up, and pushes the phone off the hook. He nudges the phone over to Sora, since she is closer, then goes to dial with his big toe. "Sora mentions, "Remember to dial 9." Izzy dials 9, then all the international prefix codes, then Lewis' number. The operator goes, "Connecting.... Please hold." Moments later, a ring.  
Lewis jumps up. "Phone!!" Ken goes, "Now we can figure out what's going on!!" They both rush for the phone, and collide right in front of it. They step back and rub their foreheads. Lewis goes, "Maybe I should move the phone away from this corner. This is the twelfth this happened to me since we moved in. I wonder if I got a concussion yet?" Ken goes, "I agree. This is going to leave a huge knot." Lilymon flies in between them and gets the phone. "Ya`llo?" Sora goes, "Lilymon?" Lilymon goes, "No, I'm Cheri O'Teri, and people confuse us for one another. Of course it's me!!" Sora goes, "Why are you so snippy?" Lilymon goes, "Sorry, just that with Lily, Masato, Yuuji, Lotusmon, and Sirenamon missing, it's got me all worried and jumpy. Say, since you can speak again and all, what were you trying to tell us?" Lewis yells, "Tell Sora that better not be a collect call." Sora goes, "No, Lewis, this isn't a collect call. Oh, well, I went into the kitchen, and I looked out to see all four of them coming up from the hangar with all these EDI's, I think six of them, and Yuuji's digivice, all hooked up on his old weathervane thing. Yuuji pushed some buttons on his digivice, and it looked like Lotusmon was trying to warn him about something, and then this gate opened. It didn't look like a digiport, more like one of those space-time gates that Dao Garurumon can make, and then they were gone." Lilymon goes, "Space-time gate!!" Lewis and Ken follow suit. Sora goes, "I don't know why they didn't tell any of us. Maybe they knew something we didn't, but figured we wouldn't listen to them because of how preoccupied we were searching for Lily. By the way, have you found her?" Lilymon goes, "No, but I think those four were on to something we didn't think of. I better go." She hangs up. On Sora's end, she nudges the phone over with her head, then Izzy slowly balances the receiver on his foot and onto the hook. Izzy says, "Space-time gate?! Where'd they learn to make that?" Sora says, "That's one thing that worries me. The other is if it was this hard to use the phone, what are going to do when we got to use the bathroom?"  
Lewis stands there boiling weenies in a pot while holding a bottle of mustard on his knot. "Why would they want to go through all the trouble of stealing our EDI's, working in secret, and not tell us a thing?" Araiya goes, "Maybe they felt we'd interfere?" Hikari mentions, "Maybe they felt they had to prove their selves to us." Bonnie goes, "But why six EDI's, and why make a device that makes space-time gates.... unless you wanted to search for something in another point in time." Lewis exclaims, "I get what you're saying there, Bonnie. Six EDI's; Six points in space, to mark a three dimensional point, and Yuuji WCEDI was the seventh point, or destination. Parts of a weathervane spin, and can give the simulated concept of moving points, or points in time. Somehow they interlinked them and use the digiport system to open a gate, and hoping that the interlinked data would amplify the gate, it would instead open a time gate!! Now, there's one flaw with that idea."  
The Izzy of the other world finishes, "The digivices you have are meant to open passages through dimensions, not the space-time continuum, but from this model, I could perfect something that could let you open that gate. All I got to do is process that data on my laptop here...." Yuuji goes, "It looks old." Lotusmon laughs, "Man, this hunk of junk is old, man!! This thing still measures processor speed in Megahertz!!" Masato goes, "I've only heard of Gigahertz and Terahertz." Izzy, "Hey, stop razzing me about my laptop. So it's 40 some years old now. It's got sentimental value. Now, let's see here. If we change this, and move those wires..... Good thing Lewis explained temporal mechanics to me or you'd all be stuck here."  
Back in this world, Lewis goes, "Now, what is it we're missing?" Lilymon goes, "When she disappeared, Attorneymon and Dimentiamon..... We were so blind. He threw her through time. That's why they risked all that. They went after her, but what Lewis says, they're sitting in some other universe right now instead, probably all alone...." Zenmon goes, "Well then, oh Grand Poobah of Time Travel, when is she?" Lewis says, "We can rule out the past, because if he did that, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation." Araiya, "Well that really narrows down the possibilities there, now doesn't it." Tetsuo goes, "Well, maybe since Attorneymon is so scared of her, he sent her to a time when he is omnipotent and his word is law, a time when he could crush her with ease." Lewis, "Well, that's a possibility. Now, let's see what factors would need to happen in order for him to do this, and long it'd take." Yamato goes, "Aren't you going to entertain any other ideas?" Lewis goes, "We could, but right now, this sounds most likely. As for Masato and Yuuji, why don't some of us check out the spot where the gate opened and see if we can figure out where it went, then go in after them." Taichi goes, "Funny, I thought I was in charge." Lewis mentions, "Do you know thing one about time travel?" Taichi goes, "No." Lewis exclaims, "Shut your hole then. I'll let you know when I'm done."  
Well, this brings up a good point. What has Attorneymon been doing since the kidnapping two days ago? Well... Attorneymon, "Guess what, Malachimon. Somebody very important has given you a reprieve, so I'm not going to kill you, but you will be wearing a killer accessory." Malachimon goes, "You sick thing...." Attorneymon, "Wait until you wear it." He takes out a ring, the Red Ring. "Metzger, clamp her down!!" Metzger throws her down and bounds her to a table. He slips the ring on her finger. Black bolts thrash from the ring, and she rears up in pain. Malachimon starts to convulse badly, and Metzger is bucked away trying to keep her down. Finally, she stops and just lays there. Then she sits up. "I'm back!!" Attorneymon goes, "It works!! Now, it's just time before that light in her in snuffed and she is ready." Malachimon goes, "I really find this form weird and uncomfortable." Attorneymon scratches his head in bewilderment. Attorneymon exclaims, "That is your body, you know." Malachimon goes, "No, this isn't my body, but it's a good first step towards resurrection, but that Malachimon is so resistant. Don't worry about it, Attorneymon, I can put her in her place." Attorneymon goes, "You're talking about yourself in the third person there." Malachimon goes, "Geez... Listen closely. I'm not Malachimon. She is repressed in this small body. I myself am Thanatomon. See, if you honestly thought you could alter the mind of something that came from pure minds, one pure good, one pure evil, then you must be new at the whole mind control thing. She has a will too strong to change, so Obliviomon took my data and compiled it into this ring. My job is to snuff her light and eventually her altogether by the vernal equinox. As you know, on the vernal equinox, at midnight, you are to perform a rite, which Obliviomon will tell you about soon, where using Malachimon's body, Obliviomon will return to the living realm, and I will then be restored as well, and the three of us will then destroy the Digidestined!!" Attorneymon goes, "This is most great. Now that the oh so special Lily is gone, no one can stop us!!" Thanatomon goes, "Well, yeah, but man, Malachimon is fighting me with such a vengeance. This may be a little harder than I thought. This was so tiring. I need to sleep." Malachimon walks over to the bed and goes to sleep. Inside, the real Malachimon thinks, "I must not quit, but I can't wake my own body up. I must find to break free. Someone release me. I am a prisoner in my own body."  
Miles and a world away, Sakiko sleeps, when suddenly her dreams are cut off by the voice of Malachimon speaking. "I must find a way to break free. Someone release me. I am a prisoner in my own body. If I can only keep Thanatomon from completing his task..." Sakiko asks, "What is the task? What you do mean, prisoner in your own body?" Malachimon turns and goes, "Sakiko?" Suddenly Sakiko is thrusted into consciousness. Scarletmon wakes up and asks, "What is it, Sakiko?" Sakiko tells, "It was weird. It was like Malachimon was talking to me in my dreams, saying she was a prisoner in her own body." Scarletmon goes, "You must be worried about her. Dreams can have many meanings, but what was that strange 'Prisoner in her own body' deal you said?" Sakiko goes, "I don't know, but let's go back to sleep."  
Now, for that highly anticipated bout. District Attorneymon laughs at her. "What makes you think I'm still scared of you?" Lily answers, "The fact that you're backing away from me is a good sign." District Attorneymon retorts, "Well, maybe I'm just getting ready to attack." Lily looks surprised.  
  
"Railroader!!"  
  
He extends his right arm out with his spiked knuckled fist balled up, and then all around him time and space distorted and just blurred away into a series of white lines in a black void. He starts to blur, and then he hits her with his fist right in the gut. She goes hurtling in the air through his doors, through the elevator, and finally bouncing off the back wall of the elevator. As soon as Lily gets out, the elevator crashes down the shaft. Blood trickles from her mouth as she finally stands back up. She takes a wide stance and raises her hands in the air. District Attorneymon thinks, "What is she doing? How stupid, her entire mid-section is unguarded."  
  
"Railroader!!"  
  
As he accelerates, the pendant in the wreath glows green, her left hand glows blue, and her right hand red. Beams fly from each light source in a triangle. In a flash, a white tetrahedron with another smaller tetrahedron spinning around and changing colors inside it hovering over her. The lobby glows white from the light of the tetrahedron. A moment later, the smaller tetrahedron was white and pointed perfectly down, and the bigger outside tetrahedron pointed up, the corners of the smaller tetrahedron tangent to the center of the lines of the bigger tetrahedron and the point in the dead center of the bigger base. Rays of light poured from the edges.  
  
"Delta Crash!!"  
  
The tetrahedrons are busting at the seams with light, and then explode, stopping the DA where he stands. Light blasts everywhere, and pieces of the tetrahedrons shoot all over. District Attorneymon crashes into the back wall in his chambers, making a crater of sorts in the wall, followed by shards of the geometric figures jabbing into his left shoulder and one under his eye. Slowly he pulls them out, throwing them to the ground and stomping them. The DA feels his shoulder all bloody. "You wench. You made me bleed. You shall suffer with me!!" In his hand a bloody knife appears.  
  
"Tainted Evidence!!"  
  
He hurls the knife for her neck, but just in time Lily catches it between her hands. The force is sliding her backwards as she holds on. The pressure the knife is putting on her also causes her hands to be slit by the knife. She winces and drops the knife as she feels her hands burn from the inside. Lily goes, "Poison... Must subdue it." She slides into a wide stance and falls on one knee as the burning moves about and her body fights it. District Attorneymon chuckles, then steps back a step and wields a fireball in his right hand. "You shall pain a mere joke when I finish with you."  
  
"Legal Hell!!"  
  
He throws the fireball and scores a direct hit on Lily. The fireball breaks up and makes a ring on the floor. From the floor spires of fire and legal documents rise up and strike Lily. She screams in pain as fire and.... paper cuts take their toll. Finally, she recovers from the poison, and stalwartly leaves the ring with only a few major scratches, mostly on her arms and legs. The DA looks in surprise. He thinks, "No one has ever survived that move. The fire is too hot and the cuts fatal.... How?!" Lily advances back into his office, then spreads her arms wide open, and starts to hover in the air. A strong gale sweeps the radius as she ascends. Her pant legs and hair flutter in the wind. Her eyes close, as spheres of light gather in front of her.  
  
"Kin'iro no Kamikaze!!"  
  
Lily's eyes thrust open quickly, her eyes glowing. From Lily emanates a white shockwave of light which strikes District Attorneymon hard, and levels the story they're on, then to add insult to injury, from the clouds blasts a golden beam lighting the sky, which comes down and hits the DA. In the beam hover golden leaves, which bob up and down as they hover, and then, when Lily raises her arms up, they rocket down into District Attorneymon, embedding into his chest. A quick scream and some deep breathing is all the DA can muster afterwards as he yanks the leaves from his chest. He charges for her and a quick melee ensues, mostly kicks are exchanged. In one move, they knock each down with a fearsome jab to each other's chins. Both of them flip back up and go at it, and not long after, District Attorneymon knocks Lily on her bum with a sweep kick. Not even a second passes before she flips forward onto her feet, backwards onto her hands, then as a surprise, catapults herself into District Attorneymon with a hefty drop kick to the chest, which she flips from and lands on her feet. He crashes into the floor and skids to a halt on the edge of the floor. Lily then flies into the air and a Neo style mid air flurry of kicks to DA's face, but District Attorneymon makes a great counterattack. As he is forced back, he pushes off his left foot and bicycle kicks Lily in the butt. She loses control and turns parallel to the floor. As he finishes, District Attorneymon grabs her ankles, swings her over and behind his head, and then swings her forward and slams her through the floor, and the one below that one. Lily gets up dazed, blood trickling from her nose and mouth, and from the cuts she took on her arms earlier. Parts all over are bruised. Finally, she regains her senses and flies through the hole she made falling and uppercuts District Attorneymon. DA, "When will you ever die?!" He fires energy scatter shots all over, and she emerges from the dust that rose. Lily, "I will not go quietly into that good night. I will rage, rage against the dying of the Light!!" DA, "You forget girl, I am the future!!!" Parts on his left arm glow and charge up. "Don't toy with fate!!" A compartment rises up on his left arm, and he points his hand to his left.  
  
"Legal Loophole!!"  
  
He shoots a black ball of dark lightning to his left. Lily, "I'm over h...." Out of nowhere, the ball hits her, and then moves on, and vanishes, then thwacks her from behind. It roars on, and hits her from above. It just seems to keep teleporting after hitting her just to assault her again. Pounding away at her, she falls to her knees, where it strikes her in the head. Her face got mad. She had enough. She stands up, and blasts the orb in an energy blast, pushing it back through the gate, and smacking District Attorneymon. "Why you little..." Lily replies, "Granddaughter of a total wiseass? Thank you!!" He enters into a frenzy of punching, which Lily bobs and weaves around. She even keeps her arms behind her back. Given about fifteen seconds to do a punching soliloquy, Lily ends the DA's frenzy by leaning back and handspring kicking him in the chest. He lifts up into the air about 70 feet and falls through the floor. Slowly he gets up, his suit torn up. He comments, "I don't how you could be so strong, yet only be at the Terra level. I'll have to tap that power with an oldie but goldie." He spreads his legs and takes a wide defensive formation.  
  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
Hundreds of strands shoot out all around him on a path dead set for Lily. Lily takes out her spear.  
  
"Mana Cloud!!"  
  
The blades on the spear glow, as does a trail behind the ribbons on it, forming three rings in half a second, and then all you can see there is a white glowing globe. Shreds of red tape clutter the air, a blizzard of red snow. Slowed to bullet time, you can see Lily constantly moving and swinging the spear around her. Everything returns to normal time, and the light grows brighter, and the sphere swells. As it luminates more and more, the DA stops sending red tape and just falls to his knees in shock. The globe explodes, and the DA is lost in the light, burning away at him. As the light clears, District Attorneymon gimps from the wreckage, his expensive suit mostly tattered rags now, and what is left is soaked in blood. One part of his left arm has no skin left and major fourth degree burns all over it, and many isolated spots on him have second-degree burns. Thoroughly tired and hurt herself, a cracked rib, twisted ankle, some big cuts on her arms and legs, and a lot of deep major bruises (Mostly from the Legal Loophole attack), Lily props up on her spear. Lily looks at him and calls out, "Give it up, District Attorneymon. Your strength is obviously waning, and you are terrified of me. You aren't even a challenge to me anymore." The DA drops his jaw in shock at her words. In a way, she was right, he was beginning to weaken and was totally scared of her, but he knew she was no machine either, and would have to tire out herself sometime soon. District Attorneymon, "I call your bluff." Lily gains the look of surprise.  
  
"Mistrial!!"  
  
He turns completely black with a strobing red aura around him as dark powers grow all around him. A demonic skeleton laugh crackles in the air as the DA releases the raw evil in an attack. A ring of blackness surrounded in black fog extends out and swallows Lily, and the area. She screams as the attack envelops her. Then, in the second faze, dark bolts blast up from the Earth, causing the cool rocks hovering in air bit, and putting Lily in even greater agony. Lily thinks, "Anymore like this and I'm a goner. Why didn't do this from the start, unless he's going all for broke, hoping to end me, not even caring if it ends him too. He's lost it!!" The final phase begins, as an explosion starts that begins wiping out the whole palace. Lily goes, "I.... must..... fight back!!" She strains and grits her teeth as she suffers, reared back in pain.  
  
"Atlas Bolt!!"  
  
She leaps off the crumbling floor, becomes parallel to the floor, swinging her spear, does a 540 counterclockwise spin, and jabs her now glowing spear into the floor, remaining airborne by holding herself up on the end of the spear by her right arm, almost handstanding. The floor swells in a domed light around the spear, then a chain of explosions goes off across the floor towards District Attorneymon, and a blade of light protrudes up and grows as the chain advances. It strikes the DA dead on across the left side of his torso, his left leg, his left shoulder, and the left part of his face. It rode into him, and finally resolved. The horrored feeling that accompanied it broke District Attorneymon's focus and his attack resolved. After the smoke cleared, the palace was no more, not even rubble, and District Attorneymon had a gash from his left foot up to his shoulder, and across the left part of his head, and over his eye. All the skin in gone, visible in the cut a shining light, and his left eye shut, useless to him now.   
  
"Atlas Bolt!!"  
  
She speeds into him and swings her spear, each slash filled with energy, the DA burnt by energy trails, his body quaking with each blow, and after the energy trail passes, a chain of micro-explosions rock the new cut. She get two hits before kicking off him and stopping. They hover in the air. Lily goes, "It's over. You are too wounded to fight on." District Attorneymon hovers around and calls out, "I think not."  
A couple of minutes earlier, in the other dimension, well, not technically a couple of minutes earlier. For all we know they could be a few minutes ahead of the story, a few days ahead, or severely lagging behind, because you have to take in the whole fourth dimensional aspec...... Trunks yells, "We get the general idea!!" You still here? Well, anyway, Ken, Izzy, and their kids. One is a woman named Yumi. She is Izzy's daughter in this world and a tech head like Izzy. Reminds you of Taban and Lucca in a sense, doesn't it? The other is Ken's son, Kenji. He.... Trunks, "Dammit, that guy looks like me!!" Hey, this is another universe. It's not my problem. Get over it. Oh, back to Kenji, who just happens to look like our friend Trunks here. He's a brainiac as well, a master of numbers. Kenji, "Ah ha, that's it. Someone wrote a one instead of a seven in the ten-trillionths place. Now it should work properly." Masato goes, "I kinda miss home. If Lewis was here, a two by four cracked over someone's head, a few wisecracks about Araiya, and a few minutes of dumbfounded idiocy and we would of been home yesterday." Sirenamon goes, "Well, you got to give him that much." She hears a siren and leaps behind the curtains. Masato goes, "You got to stop being so scared. So, you're the most wanted digimon in Japan. Soon, we'll be gone, and it'll all just go down in history as one of those unsolved mysteries." Yumi goes, "You can't live in terror because of this. So maybe you botched a little plan...." Karen, "More like totally f***** it up. Damn glory hog. 'My plan is so much better...' She couldn't plan her way out of a straight corridor with no obstacles without there being some big fiasco." Yumi blinks once in astonishment. "Okay, maybe she said it a little too colorfully, but you don't live here, and they can't follow you, so feel safe with that knowledge." Kenji goes, "Yeah, Sirenamon. The odds of someone spotting you, identifying you, and arresting you within the next 90 seconds are about 1 in 7.489 trillion, so nothing's going to happen." Sirenamon relaxes. What she doesn't know is that Davis is driving up in a cheap rental car, seeing her in the window. "Why that little...." Veemon asks, "Aren't you taking this a little overboard?" Davis goes, "Shut up and digivolve. You don't got a tank to save you this time." Moments later inside, Izzy talks to Mimi and Taichi, "Guys, I don't trust them being alone in some bleak future with a complex device of space-time manipulation. Go with them for their own protection." Then he calls Yumi over to him. "Yumi, I don't trust those two alone in a bleak future with that device. Go with them so they don't screw anything up, and for their own protection." Yumi has a confused look upon her face. "Okay....." Izzy remembers, "Wait, I remember something I want to give to Taichi and the others of their world. I made it a while back and never got the chance to give it to them. I should get it." Out of the blue, Sirenamon says, "Is it sunset already?" She looks behind her and sees Imperialflamedramon towering behind her. She starts screaming hysterically and narrowly evades his clutches reaching through the window and wall to grab her. "1 in 7.489 trillion my ass!! I'm getting outta here!!" She takes the Time Key and sets it up on the algorithm Kenji made, tracking Lily's signal. Sirenamon yells, "Time Gate, hurry the hell up!!" They all get warped away. Suddenly, Imperialflamedramn powers up.  
  
"Positron Phaser!!"  
  
The gate opens up just then, and then.... WOOSH!!! A giant flaming beam blazes through Izzy's house. Izzy, "Guys, here they are.... I didn't see this coming." After the attack resolves, Kenji, Ken, Karen, Izzy, Wormmon, and Tentomon and his tree stand there charcoal black and eyes wide open. A hole had been blasted all the way through his house. Ken, "Ow......" Izzy goes, "I guess they're gone." Davis goes, "Uh, my bad." He grimaces at what happened. A girl, Kenji's sister, Yui, sits on a couch, which only the back is charred. Yui, "Shhh...... I'm watching TV." They all fall over in an anime fall. Tentomon's tree combusts and crumbles into ashes. Tentomon, "My tree!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
Back in the bleak future, the gate opens on the grounds of the palace. Masato goes, "I guess Izzy hit the nail on the head." Yuuji calls out, "Who are they?" Mimi, "Don't ask me. This is my first time here." Sirenamon goes, "I don't know. I've never seen those two before, but I'm having second thoughts about opening that gate." Masato says, "Well, that woman up there must have both Lily's WCEDI and her pendant, and Paladin Lilymon's necklace, because I'm picking up all three on her." District Attorneymon looks down as Lily speaks. He thinks, "How? I killed them all!! Wait a second. That doesn't look like the Mimi Tachikawa I killed. Still, my key to victory." He points his hand at them and goes, "I think not." Lily goes, "Huh?" District Attorneymon, "Look down, Lily." She sees all of them, now looking up. Sirenamon goes, "You guys did hear that?" Masato, "Yeah, he just called her Lily, and that sounded like Lily's voice." Lotusmon goes, "Okay, now I'm confused." District Attorneymon shouts, "Move, and I toast them." Lily looks at the DA, and then at her friends. Lily says, "You're going to kill them even if I do as you say, so I'm just to get rid of them." The DA goes, "What the hell? You're the good guy!!" She turns at them.  
  
"Delta Crash!!"  
  
Mimi screams at the top of her lungs, "Ack, she's shooting at us!!" Yumi stares down the attack and says, "Wait. Look at how it glows, and the way it's moving. Stay where you are. Trust me." She thinks, "I should of brought Lunarmon with me." The attack detonated prematurely, blurring everything in a sea of white. The DA just looks down his eyes bulging open until the flash hits and he is forced to avert his eyes. When the light clears, they're gone. The DA frantically points between Lily and the spot in the ground where her friends were. "I have no leverage now....." Lily goes, "Basic standoff rule. When it seems like there is no way to end the standoff, shoot the hostages." He stays in shock until he realizes what he must do. Unknowing to him, instead of killing them, the others waited for the flash, then ran to safety inside an abandoned turret tower. District Attorneymon quotes, "You play hardball. I like to play hardball. You've stopped all my moves, but there is one more move I have that I'm sure will do you in. I learned it quite a while back from someone your granddaddy fought, but unlike him, I mastered it to the extent that I can now target a single individual as I see fit. If she was still around, you should ask Hikari about it. She's the only one to ever witness it twice." Lotusmon exclaims, "Ah, hell!! Not that....."   
  
"ALPHA & OMEGA!!"  
  
District Attorneymon charges up his power, the earth roars, almost like it is in pain. District Attorneymon begins to grow. Thunder rumbles across the sky, striking District Attorneymon but not fazing him. He stops at 7 miles tall. Masato goes, "What are you talking about, 'not again?'" Lotusmon is blasted with memories of before, the time trip back to 1969. The earth shatters open, and geysers of flames and magma rocket forth around Tokyo. Lotusmon goes, "This is the most powerful move, ever. Obliviomon was the first to use it. With it, destroying a whole planet was child's play to him. Hikari told me about it. You know the stories everyone told you about the fight with Obliviomon and Beelzebumon? Well, they don't remember the first fight. Only Hikari and Tailmon do, because they changed history." Masato goes, "What....." Lotusmon says, "In the first fight, the Digidestined had their heads handed to them on plates. Only one of the Three Power Nexuses worked, but not before Paladingreymon, Taichi, and Gabrielmon were obliterated by Obliviomon's first assault. She tried to fight, but then Jou, Neptune Zudomon, Daisuke, Imperialdramon, Dao Garurumon, Yamato, Ken, Grandkuwagumon, Thor Xaviomon, Araiya, and most of the others left the mortal coil by their hands, a game to those two. All that were left were Mimi, Lewis, Lilymon, Sora, Patriotaviamon, Miyako and Yolei, Hikari, and Tailmon. The digieggs of Urchinmon and myself had been brought along for we had sacrificed ourselves to wipe out the armies that the two released on us after beating Neo Spheremon. Not soon after, Mimi died too. Somehow, Hikari 'willed' herself back in time, tapping some sort of power, and then the rest is history." Agumon goes, "You said 1969. I'm wondering...." Lotusmon, "Yes, that's how Tailmon came in contact with LSD, but I'll tell you about that later. We need to get far away." They hop off the wall, and then they all jump on Lotomon. "I hope Lily does the sensible thing and runs." Taichi goes, "We have to help her!!" Lotomon goes, "Unless you're planning to pull a Power Nexus out your butt anytime soon, there's not much you can do. I may not know who he is, but for him to be able to use that move, he'd have to be an Omega digimon!!" Yuuji yells, "Omega!! Why doesn't anyone tell us these things?!!" Taichi goes, "In this world, you might need a Power Nexus, but we don't need one where we come from. You ready, Agumon?" Agumon, "I guess so." Mimi asks, "Lilymon?" Lilymon nods. They both go, "Then it's time for you to digivolve!!" Split screen:  
  
(Remember the whole alternate universe factor.)  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
"Lilymon Warp Digivolve to Rosemon!!"  
"Wargreymon Warp Digivolve to Atomicgreymon!!"  
"Rosemon Warp Digivolve to Carnationmon!!"  
"Atomicgreymon Excel Digivolve to Excelgreymon!!"  
  
Standing in the place of Agumon is a 12 and half-foot tall humanoid figure with yellow hair and blue eyes, with form fitting armor all over him. On his head, he wears a silver helmet with visor sans the eye slits, but with a green gem on it instead. His knee-plating look like green Crests of Courage. On his back he wears a green cape emblazoned with a silver Crest of Courage. In his hands, he holds a deadly multi-edged sword called the 'Eclipse Sword.' Next to him, Carnationmon, is a Flower Nymph digimon about the same size and appearance as Lilymon, but without petals on her head, her hair much like Miyako's hair, wearing a cuirass around much of her torso, covering many of the areas a one piece swimsuit covers, with a chain mail suit under that. She wears boots just like Lilymon's, but has knee armor on the tops of the boots. On her forearms she wears metal armbands with pink carnation petals on the wrist ends. On her back is a long pink cape, and under that are four pink leaf wings. Excelgreymon goes, "Not bad for 18 years of retirement." Taichi says, "Buy her some time to get out of there!!" They both fly into the maelstrom floating about the palace walls, but are knocked away by the force. Excelgreymon, "What the?!! He's way more powerful than I thought!!" Carnationmon goes, "What's the deal?" Excelgreymon backs up a bit.  
  
"Gaia Force!!"  
  
He hits the maelstrom, but nothing happens. Just then, a battalion sweeps in to witness the mayhem when they spot them. Leader, "Amazing. Those guys weren't lying. No one has opposed him like this since Paladin Lilymon did 250 years ago!!! I don't worry though. He beat her, didn't he?" The group laughs. Officer, "Sir, unknown digimon are on the perimeter, and others outside, with rebels." Leader, "Kill them all. Use the CSD caplets first to wear them out, then mop them up." Officer, "Yes sir!!" He runs out and takes out 3 black capsules, 1 red capsule, and 1 gold capsule. "This should do." He throws them like dyno-caps and in a big 'BOM!!' there are 5 savage digimon. Officer, "Thank the DA for inventing Control Spire Digimon capsules. I haven't had to fight in ages!!" Yumi goes, "I heard a bom sound....." One of the digimon stands behind her. She looks over her shoulder and then freaks out. Excelgreymon, "That was Yumi!!! The others are in trouble!!" They fly back towards them when another officer throws another gold capsule and unleashes a flying digimon, along with his comrades shooting at him. Excelgreymon quickly at the beast and slices it in half. The officer says, "This guy's tough. Bring out 'Big Mama!!'"  
Across the way, Lotomon was identifying the CSD's. "The three black capsules became Belial Vamdemons. The red capsule became an Atmamon, and the gold one is an Armageddongreymon!!" One of the Belial Vamdemons says, "Look, she knows our names. Oh well, time to die."  
  
"Crimson Mist!!"  
  
Masato and Yuuji, "Digivolve, now!!"  
  
"Lotomon digivolve to Sunflowermon!!"  
"Sirenamon Mega Digivolve to Undinemon!!"  
  
Undinemon, "I'll clear this out!! Raging Typhoon!!" She summons a typhoon that washes away many troops and the mist. One of them goes to crush Undinemon, when Sunflowermon attacks.  
  
"Splash Turrets!!"  
  
She blasts a hole clean through one of them. Yumi, "Ehhh......." He vaporizes. Undinemon flips forward, then handsprings into the air.  
  
"Fin Kick!!"  
  
She jabs her fins into the gut of the second Belial Vamdemon. He screams out in pain. "Oh, shut up!!" She pulls back and lands on her hands with Belial Vamdemon on her tail fins, then springs up, flips, and lands with him hitting the ground first, and her tail and fins driven into him like a stake. She pulls back, flipping back, landing on her hands, and his momentum and her force slamming him into the hard ground knees first, destroying his kneecaps, then she flips forward, standing on him again, then forward again, landing on her hands again. She swings down with her tail half forcefully, and he lands neck first, the pressure so great his head goes shooting off into the distance, and then disintegrates. Yumi goes, "Brutal..." The last Belial Vamdemon looks in horror at Undinemon. Yuuji goes, "Let's hurry up so we can help Lily!!"  
  
"Undinemon Warp Digivolve to Tidal Sirenamon!!"  
  
She pounces off a dead tree, dodging his fist, and punctures him in the left shoulder with the trident. As she falls, she throws him over her shoulder, ripping out the left shoulder thing on him, and tossing him into Armageddongreymon. Belial Vamdemon rubs his head, "What the?"  
  
"Seawolf Torpedoes!!"  
  
They flew out forward in a storm of missiles, striking the ground up to him, where 8 of them hit him, all in a huge chain of blasts that started 20 feet in front of him. He goes poof. Sunflowermon says, "Maybe it's time for me to Terravolve. Lewis told me about Atmamon. Said even fully powered up, he posed a great challenge." Masato nods and answers, "Right. We will not be stopped!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
  
"Sunflowermon Terravolve to Valkyrie Lotusmon!!"  
  
Yumi goes, "Is it just me, or is there an almost family resemblance between the two?" Mimi goes, "Who, Masato and Yuuji?" Yumi, "No, Valkyrie Lotusmon and Sirenamon." Taichi, "I don't know, but if there is, that'd be a new one, two related digimon working together." Yumi, "Almost like mother and daughter....."  
  
"Deuterium Depth Charges!!"  
"Atma Weapon!!"  
  
The charges quelled some of the beam, but most of it still hit Tidal Sirenamon, her scream piercing the heavens. Valkyrie Lotusmon was terrified. "I'm coming for you!!" She flies at him, when he stops shooting Tidal Sirenamon. Slowly she falls down.  
  
"Atma Crush!!"  
  
He accelerates and head butts her into Valkyrie Lotusmon. She is thrown over her by the impact, hurtling uncontrollably towards Atmamon, and Tidal Sirenamon continues to sail across the air, until smacking into Masato and Taichi. All three lay there stunned, Tidal Sirenamon on top of them. Valkyrie Lotusmon, out of control, thinks, "He thinks I'm out. I got to use this to ambush him...." She flips more and more, and finally, she gets a glimpse of him from her nauseating view.  
  
"Hydroponic Shower!!"  
  
He is hit by her attack all over, exposing and creating giant red craters. He roars out, then says, "You shall pay for these wounds, one by one!!"  
  
"Atma Claw!!"  
  
He slashes into her, his claws stopped by her armor, but his claws left giant scratch marks in her armor, exposing her skin in those narrow slit areas. Her out of control tumble ends between his talons and head. "Just where I want you." Atmamon comments. Valkyrie Lotusmon asks him, "Are you sure this is where you want me?" Atmamon is bewildered. "What's that supposed to mean?" She takes out her axe, flicks her tail up, smacks it down, the force pushing her upper body up, and she swings her axe right down the middle to his neck. From his waist up, he stands in two pieces, his head on the right section. "Why you little!!" He exclaims, with an almost robotic voice. He stumbles about, but finally he falls over, exposing his red insides to the world, and goes boom. Armageddongreymon steps up. The Final Fantasy 7 Boss Battle theme plays in the background. "Heard an Armageddongreymon fought you guys once before. I learned from his mistakes, and this time, you don't have a Paladingreymon to save you!!" Valkyrie Lotusmon gasps at his announcement. Armageddongreymon though does not waste time, and bludgeons her with his morningstar, then leaps into the air wielding his jagged scimitar.  
  
"Acheron's Thunder!!"  
  
Black thunder crackles from the ground, coursing through Valkyrie Lotusmon, and to his sword, where he lands, and strikes, shocking her a second time. Armageddongreymon smirks and comments, "Is the little fish-girl hurt? You are too slow to react. You are making this almost too easy." He kicks her up like a hacky-sack, punching at the apex of her ascent, and he does this a few times, then bicycle kicks her behind him, and into the human troops, who start shooting and clubbing her. "Have fun."  
Over by the palace walls, the troops roll out 'Big Mama.' One of them runs out and quickly activates her. In a similar 'Bom!!' a giant creature which resembles Lavos from Chrono Trigger, but had six bony spike legs all around her, a skeletal three-eyed lizard head, as big as a city block, and 12 black digicores around her. The officer reads her profile, "She is Rakshasamon, the Omega Demon Beast Digimon. Reversed engineered and corrupted from cells of the now deceased Zhuqiaomon, Southern Holy Beast, she feeds on pure darkness. No one has ever inflicted harm on her, and I'll even pay good money to see someone try." Excelgreymon looks at her. "I feel a great deal of pity for these kids. I mean, they have to fight Omega digimon on a regular basis, and only three digimon can reach Omega, and I don't see them anywhere." Yuuji goes, "Will, Excelgreymon, will. He hasn't made this yet in our time." Excelgreymon, "Sorry. I keep forgetting this is the future, not the present. Still, we got to stop her, and Carnationmon and myself are the only ones capable of that task, so I better shut up and do it then." Rakshasamon stares at the two and asks in growling banshee voice, "Food for me? I like tough meals!!" Carnation blinks twice and exclaims, "She thinks we're food. That thing thinks we're food!!" Excelgreymon goes, "Well, it's possible. I mean, done right, you'd make a mean salad, and I....." Before he can finish she bops him over the head with a hard hammer punch, knocking his helmet off. "Shut up, Excelgreymon!! That's just sick!!" Taichi yells, "Would you two stop bickering and stop that thing!!" Rakshasa sets her sights on them.  
  
"Heavenly Destruction!!"  
  
She launches some of the spikes on her shell into the sky, and they crash down blazing into Carnationmon and Excelgreymon. The spikes send the both foreign digimon to the ground. Slowly, Carnationmon climbs out first, holding her cut cheek. Carnationmon looks pissed. In the background, 'No Leaf Clover' plays.  
  
"Explosive Rose!!"  
  
She throws three roses into Rakshasamon, all landing on her shell, exploding with tremendous force, but doing no damage to her. The officer yells, "You can't hurt her shell, you fools!!" Carnationmon dashes in and gives a flurry of kicks to Rakshasamon's head, but none of it appears to slow the monstrosity down. Rakshasamon quotes, "Such a petty thing, wasting its energy. It will be my appetizer!!" Her mandible splits apart, throwing saliva everywhere. A glow shines from the back of her throat, and lightning surges pass from the fang on each of the two pieces of mandible and the hookbill on her maxilla, colliding in the center to make a ball. "Maybe I should get out of here." Carnationmon comments. She tries to fly, but find a vacuum-like pull is in the air, keeping her from flying, so she ran as fast as she could, but was not making it very far. "Maybe if I can stun her...." She turns at Rakshasamon while still running.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The shot hits the ball in her jaw, but just pings off and hits an old building. "What the hell is she?" The final sequences begin in her throat.  
  
"Mammon Might!!"  
  
In an instant, the beam reached the orb, and was absorbed into the jewel. Carnationmon looks over her shoulder, grimaces and utters, "This won't be pretty." Then she runs some more. The officer laughs at her with a squeamish delight. The beam fires, only as thick a broomstick, and races across the ground towards Carnationmon, causing explosions in it's wake, much like Lily's Atlas Bolt or the primary weapon of the Obselisk from 'Gundam: 08th MS Team.' She looks over her shoulder to see the inevitable, the beam was closing rapidly. The officer continued to laugh. Finally, it caught up to her. Everything seemed to go white. The beam ran down her back, her cape gone in a second. The heat of the beam was enough to melt and/or evaporate much of her armor, and across her back, even sublime the tough metal. Her hair was cut in half as the beam moved forward. Her wings ignited into flames and fell off. The beam progressed further, but because of her position as she fell, her head avoided injury from the beam. She laid there unable to move, the nubs that were her wings and a stripe down her back spill her blood. Excelgreymon worked his way out of the rubble from the first attack, only to be greeted by the beam. He attempts to fly away, but his cape is ensnared in the debris. The beam closes, vaporizing his cape, and then melted the seat of his armor, but lucky for him, the cape ripped more, and his centripetal force sent him turning to the left, which is the side still snared. As he whiplashes out, the beam runs over the back of the knee and the calve muscle of his left leg, utterly destroying the armor there and leaving a nasty gash. The beam continued across and struck the lower area of his lower leg and his ankle, tearing up the armor and his flesh, but not as bad as his left leg. His cape finally rips and he goes barreling across the ground. Rakshasamon does not stop there. Her beam makes a turn to the right and thrashes Valkyrie Lotusmon. The men around her are vaporized, and most of her armor is vaporized, leaving only a small chunk of armor over her chest and her left shoulder plates, and left her with a deep red lash over her abdomen. She arcs the beam back to the left, and goes for Tidal Sirenamon. Taichi, "Get down!!" He knocks Masato and Tidal Sirenamon down, just avoiding the beam, but a few strands of Taichi's hair combusts. "Ack, my hair is on fire!! Stop, drop, roll!!" He manages to snuff the flames in his hair. The beam continues on, hits a few more troops, runs across the walls of the palace grounds, toppling them, and then she arcs it back to go in for a second run on Carnationmon when Excelgreymon rolls her clear. "I must.... stop this beam!!!" He puts his hands out and cups the beam, holding it back. Quickly it is subliming his gauntlets. He starts pushing it back, advancing towards Rakshasamon. The officer stops laughing and looks at him in shock. "No one has ever been able to push back Rakshasamon's Mammon Might!!" His gauntlets gone and skin a mere memory, Excelgreymon continues to force back the attack with his hands. He gets face to face with her, some of the bone in his hands showing, he says to her, "I believe you lost something." He holds the beam with his left hand as he draws the Eclipse Sword with his right.  
  
"Omni Slash!!"  
  
He dices her fangs and the orb to pieces. Without the orb, the raw unfocused power is expelled. Excelgreymon leaps away, but the shockwave is too great, and he ends up riding the wave into the ground. All seems serene in that area. Carnationmon reverts to Palmon. Mimi runs out to her and holds her. "Palmon, are you okay?" Palmon, still half-conscious, says, "I'll give you three guesses, and yes is the wrong answer." Excelgreymon slowly gets up, gritting his teeth as he has to use his skinned hands to push himself up. Rakshasamon's head and neck were gone. "Something's not right. She should of decompiled by now......" The twelve digicores swirl around, and her carapace spreads, much like a Bloomin' Onion at an Outback restaurant. The officer goes, "Ah, hell. He pissed her off. Men, evacuate the city!!" They all start running frantically around, herding anyone and everyone away. Dark energy pours into the spiked shell. Red glows light up in between the invincible spikes.  
  
"Shower of Damnation!!"  
  
Red flares shot in to the sky. Black beams like her Mammon Might beam emanate from all 12 of her black digicores, but unlike the precision movements of that attack, these beams moved about randomly. The red flares rained onto the city, the whole area, and death from above with no particular target. Mimi yells, "She's going to kill us all!!" Yumi grabs her and says, "Hold on a moment...." The beams raged across the earth, tearing it up. Peoples' screams silenced in a moment of light. After a minute, the area filled with dust, and nothing more. Moments later, the ash blew away. Excelgreymon looked around. "You missed." True to Excelgreymon's word, Rakshasamon had hit everything EXCEPT them. The officer, the only other survivor, smacks his forehead. "That was... anticlimactic. If any real life situation demanded canned laughter, this would be it. Dammit, Rakshasamon, I'm in charge of you, and it'll be my ass for all this!! You... You... You... You blew up Tokyo, and you still completely missed the target!! You stupid...." He kicks her shell, but breaks his toes on it. Excelgreymon looks inside the shell and says, "I'm going to finish it." The Foo Fighters' 'There Goes my Hero' plays in the background. He walks inside the shell, cutting through tough meat and mucus, walking into the heart of her to find a succubus-like figure bound in nerves, tissue, and giant synapses. The figure, speaking with the same voice as Rakshasamon, yells, "Sacrilege!! How dare you enter my body!!" Giant white blood cells fly in, but their antibodies bounce off Excelgreymon's armor. He slashes through them, but more come to assail him. Before he knows it, his whole body is covered in the pesky giant microbes, but he keeps advancing. A wall of muscles close in front of the woman.  
  
"Omni Slash!!"  
  
He breaks through the muscle wall, as the killer T-cells try to dissolve him. The woman screams, "Impossible!!" She shoots out a pair of eye beams at him. They burn into his chest, and a small nuclear explosion rips through her insides. On one knee, Excelgreymon still stands, despite the fact you can clearly see two holes through him. He slowly gets back up, and moves in. The inner being inside Rakshasamon gapes at him with one part astonishment, one part horror. Excelgreymon yells, "You will kill no more!! Ultimate End!!" He moves in an unseeable fury all around her, then drives his sword into her chest while standing on her, impaling the sword diagonally down through her chest. Everything started to turn white. Cracks ran through the woman's face. Just then, the body explodes. Excelgreymon looks all around her insides and sees nothing but white, with blinding cracks ripping open all over. From the outside, white cracks shoot across her outside, lighting the dark clouds in the sky. Taichi yells, "Get down!!" Rakshasamon then explodes, white pieces of her flying everywhere. Ten seconds later, the light fades, and Excelgreymon stands there, his back to the rest. "It's over." He falls to his knees, and reverts to Koromon. The officer is babbling incoherently and whimpering. "You... Y.... Ya.... Y.... You beat Rakshasamon!!" Sirenamon goes over to him and shouts, "Oh shut up!!" and floors him with an uppercut. Masato calls out, "Algaemon!!" Everyone turns to look at the digimon, still laying there with the slash Rakshasamon's Mammon Might gave her, her blood staining the ground around the area she lies. Algaemon looks at Masato, saying to her, "It's not too bad, if you can get me to a decent medical facility in time. The same can be said about Palmon over there. I know one thing for sure. This is going to leave one gnarly scar." Masato smiles.  
Inside the dark field while the others fought, the DA has been charging up. "Now, reap the whirlwind!!" Lily yells, "Never!!" flying up him, her spear in her left hand, behind her.  
  
"Atlas Bolt!!"  
  
As she ascends, she draws the spear out in front, then slashes diagonally up and to the left as she ascends, forming a giant cut in his chest, and making an X with the previous wound on the lower left area of his torso. She draws back to hit him again when one of the beams from Rakshasamon makes it through the field of darkness and strikes her hand, making her drop her spear. He begins his swing. "I gotta get the spear!!" She dive bombs ahead of his fist. She manages to grab the spear in time, and looks up. "I must do this.... for the world!!" Lilymon's crystal glows, as does her pendant. The ground around her turns white, and is reborn. Spheres of light fly up, like teardrops falling backwards. Her spear, her clothes, and even her body glows. All that remains visible in the whiteness are her eyes.  
  
"Hope's Avatar!!"  
  
She swings her spear in her left hand diagonally in a clockwise 360 spin, angel feathers flying from the light, then upon completion of the 360, she raises her spear straight into the air over her head. The DA's fist rams straight into her spear. His dark power is quickly annulled, light streaming down his veins and components in his left arm, and up through his veins. His left arm starts to crack open, white light pouring out. His left arm explodes in a white bang, and from Lily a white beam pierces the heavens. Lily continues to hold the spear in the air, and the ground rose from the sky. The earth cracked open, beams of light rained into the sky, and from her screamed out a wave of light. Outside, the dark barrier cracked open. The others watched as it vaporized and were overtaken in the wave. Quickly, the wave overtook Tokyo. From space, it seemed as though the attack split Japan in half. Sirenamon utters, "Are we dead?" Slowly, things returned to normal. Yumi goes, "No. Still alive." Lily stood there in the clearing, District Attorneymon, back to normal size, lying in front of her. The DA asks, "How could I lose? This is mathematically impossible!! I'm an Omega. You're a Terra. I should of easily beaten you!!" He sees white cracks spread over him. "Alas, I am slain." The cracks spread, and swell up, and finally he is blasted to pieces. Lily looks down at that spot. "Ashes to ashes, District Attorneymon." Masato goes, "Did we just see that? Lily beat Attorneymon!!" Sirenamon, "No, she just beat him in his Omega level form!!" Silence takes control for a moment, then Lily remembers her friends. Lily asks, "Masato, Yuuji, how'd you get here?" Yuuji goes, "Would you believe amateur time travel?" Lily goes, "Right now, I'd believe anything. Let's go home." Yuuji looks at the device and attempts to use it, but to no avail. Yumi says, "It's low on power. It'll need to recharge." Lily remembers Paladin Lilymon's request, 'West of here, atop Mt. Fuji, is the Gaia Temple, where Mimi was laid to rest. Take my necklace and visor there and the priests will speak to you.' Lily says, "I know of another way. We're going to Mt. Fuji."  
Slowly they start their odyssey. 'Dark World' from Final Fantasy 3 plays in the background as they trek over the blowing wastelands. Two days later, still in her Terra form, walks into the temple. A monk in green robes walks to her, but then sees Lilymon's necklace and asks, "How did you acquire this?" Lily says, "I am Lily Fallon, granddaughter of Lilymon. District Attorneymon killed her, and she told me to show you these." She hands them the necklace and the visor. The monk says, "These are genuine, and the necklace reacts to you positively. You speak the truth. Come." They all enter to a temple adorned in gardens with monks and priests tending them, and many people, most of which are Digisapiens, roam about. The priest says, "This is the Gaia Temple, a place built after the First Terra was slain. We pray to the nature spirits daily hoping for an end to the madness District Attorneymon has unleashed. We also hold the body of Miss Tachikawa in the Main Hall, where we are going." He leads them to a giant structure, where priests sit silently meditating. "This also became a place of hiding for many Digisapiens when the DA began his own variation on the 'Final Solution,' hoping to eradicate the whole race, for he was not willing to chance another rising up with the power he so dreaded, the means to unleash Megami. Many of these people owe their lives to one digimon who bought so many to run sham munitions companies for the DA, while secretly bringing them here. Masato looks over and calls out, "Safiirumon!!" Standing in robes was he, but now he was a battered, scarred, malnourished digimon. He says, "I could of saved more......" The monk says, "It wasn't long ago that the DA learned of what he was doing. He was tortured, imprisoned, then beaten and left for dead. We found him, but his ordeal cost him his sanity. He did accomplish something before he delved into madness." They enter a chamber where Mimi laid in a glass chamber, perfectly preserved, looking as though she was asleep rather than dead. "He made a time travel gate based off of calculations he made over the years. He had wanted to go back and prevent the disaster that happened when you vanished. He completed it, but never told a soul how to work it, and now it sits here gathering dust." Yumi goes, "Let me take a look. Maybe I can get it to work."  
Back in the past, Safiirumon overhears Attorneymon speaking to Malachimon. Attorneymon, "Okay, Thanatomon, what is first on the agenda?" Thanatomon says in his voice, "Shut up, dipstick. As long as I'm in this body, refer to me as Malachimon. Someone may hear you." Attorneymon goes, "Well, then shouldn't you use her voice then. Someone may hear you." Thanatomon says, "Well, hey, don't change the subject. Do you know how difficult it is being a guy and using that feminine tone? It's just odd. Bad enough I'm having to use this delicate body." Attorneymon remarks, "Okay then, Malachimon, what do you want to do?" Thanatomon says, "Well, Obliviomon wants the Digidestined out of the way." Attorneymon goes, "I can do that." Thanatomon adds, "No. In terms of power, you are evenly matched. Obliviomon wants you to find the weak links and get rid of them." Attorneymon queries, "Well, then are we going to beat the Digidestined?" Thanatomon says, "We need someone or something that'd give us an edge. Call Metzger up here." Safiirumon's eyes are wide open. "That's not right!! It's like a demon has possessed Malachimon's body!!" He turns on a com system. Safiirumon, "Lance, meet me in Serenity. I have some very bad news."  
In a cafe in the heart of the city, two hours later, Lance and Safiirumon meet. Lance asks, "What is this news?" Safiirumon says, "Well, first off, I saw Malachimon and Attorneymon together." Lance is shocked. "Wha...!!" Safiirumon, "I don't it was Malachimon's idea though. I saw her talk to him, and when she first spoke, it was a man's voice speaking. What clenched it was that Attorneymon called her 'Thanatomon' when he first spoke to her." Lance says, "I heard of Thanatomon. He was one of Neo Apocalymon's last Overlords. How could he be in her?" Safiirumon goes, "I'm not sure, but recently she's been wearing a strange red ring on her finger." Lance, "That must be it. Thanatomon's data must be in that ring, and it's suppressing Malachimon. We must find a way to stop her." Safiirumon goes, "I knew I should of told you. I suggest laying low. If Thanatomon is taking advise from Attorneymon, then he may use this opportunity to lynch us and get rid of Malachimon's loyal followers. I propose we begin a secret rebellion, one that we could use at one point to perform a coup, and hopefully free Queen Malachimon from his control." Lance says, "It's agreed. Get your Valkyries and meet me in Sienna Grove west of here." Lance is thinking, "Attorneymon..... First me, now her. You want to destroy everyone, don't you?" They pay the check for the food they ordered and walk out. Outside, Metzger walks around in a cloak. Metzger mutters, "Is that Lance and Safiirumon?" He looks over again and they have vanished into the bustling crowds. "Must be my imagination." He runs over the area with a device, when it starts to beep rapidly. "Yes, there is still viable cellular residue from both Tamiko and his Agumon. Thanato.... I mean Malachimon will be happy with this!!" A blade slides out the bottom of his left wrist, and he saws out the chunk of sidewalk and walks away into the shadows.  
Laomon sits on the cliffside where Jou's EDI landed, and looks out. "Is this all a cruel joke? Was I meant to destroy all those I cared about? I can't let anyone else get hurt by me ever again. I'm sorry Vulcan Lilymon. I'm sorry you'll never see your sister again." She walks to the edge and spreads her arms, ready to jump, when Gomamon walks up. "Laomon?" She stops and looks back. "Stay back!! I can't anyone else get hurt, so I'm just going to go away." Gomamon intervenes, "No, Laomon. You can't. Leaping off is only a cowardly out of dealing with your past. You must keep your hope." Laomon goes, "What, so I can just be a pariah for the rest of my life?!" Gomamon goes, "Stop it, Laomon. You're letting your guilt overpower you. You have something many others wish they had; another chance. Think of how many others will cry for you if you take your life. Keep the faith. Sure, Attorneymon owned you as though you were a puppet. Now your destiny is back in your hands once again. This is only the beginning of history, Laomon. Think of those who would miss you, and be disappointed: Mai, Lilymon, the Holy Beasts, your neighbors, your sister, me. Do something to amend your past. Make them proud. I have to go on as well, but do you see me leaping from cliffs? No. I still have something to live for." Laomon says, "What's that?" Gomamon, "My friends. Since my friend and partner have passed on, I plan to continue Gennai and Mai's work where they left off. It's the only way I know how to help now. You think about what I said." He starts to walk off, Laomon looking at the setting sun. A minute later, she approaches Gomamon. "Is there a way I can help?"  
They are in Gennai's house, moving his stuff out. Laomon narrates, "Attorneymon knows of this place. I know of a safer place. I have a house in town. We can work from there." Laomon takes one last walk around the empty house in the lake. "So long, Mai. I will make you proud of me, okay." She leaves and heads to shore. Gomamon asks, "You sure you want to do this?" Laomon nods and answers, "It's the only way." She turns and shoots an energy blast at the house, blowing it up. Gomamon, "Let's go." She looks at the spot one last time, then lays a bundle of flowers on the spot where Mai's ashes lay, then follows Gomamon back to her house.  
Yumi puts the panel back on top of the console. "I figured it out. Quite ingenious." Suddenly, the building quakes. Bricks start falling from the roof. Yumi yells, "All the fighting that happened earlier must have upset the fault lines!!" Lily comments, "We have to save these people!!" Yumi walks over to the console and sets up the Time Gate. Lily goes, "I said we have to save these people. We can't just leave them!!" The monk says, "This is a very bad quake. This may very well be your only chance to go home." Lily asks, "But what about you?" The monk comments, "If you go back and stop Attorneymon, none of this will have ever happened, and we all would be better off. Go!!" He pushes her through, with the rest following. The monk then looks up and sees one of the pillars toppling towards him. "Oh no!!"  
In the back yard, Lewis and the others search for clues to the time gate, and Iori drives up. Suddenly, in the sky, he sees a cloud ring appear. "What the...." Lewis hears him, then there is a flash. Everyone runs to the front to see Lily and the others slowly descend to the ground. Lewis goes, "Hey, it's Yuuji and Masato!!" Lily lands before them. Lewis goes, "Who are you?" Lily says, "I'm finally back home." She reverts to normal and collapses into Lewis' arms. "Lily?" Taichi looks up and goes, "Why I'll be. It's my double from that other dimension, and Mimi's too!!" Masato goes, "We need to get Palmon and Algaemon to the hospital now!!" Takeru goes, "I'll get 911!!" He runs inside to the phone. Lilymon takes Lily in her arms and kisses her forehead. "Oh, Lily. I thought I had lost you. Welcome home."  
  
"What is Thanatomon's evil plan? Will Palmon and Algaemon make it? Where was Iori this whole time? Can Lily go two for two? Find out in Bloodline: Chapter 11 - The Birth of Yuumei Omnimon!!" 


	11. The Birth of Yuumei Omnimon

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 11: The Birth of Yuumei Omnimon  
  
Prologue: Sorry, but I've gotten used to it. From here on out, I'm using all the original version names. That is all.  
Tetsuo recounts, "Well, as you know, beforehand, the author got his butt kicked by the legendary Super Saiya-jin Trunks. Enough about that. Last time, Lily's powers began to surface, and grow. She tore clean through DOS Cog, the lowly grunts in District Attorneymon's palace, and even a younger Attorneymon doppelganger with ease, and this is just her Mega form. When she met of Neo Apocalymon's old Overlord chums, she reached her Giga form and wiped them out in a flash, but before she finished Thanatomon off, he said she was the Megami. What does that mean? She finally met District Attorneymon, the Omega form of Attorneymon. He killed Paladin Lilymon in front of Lily's eyes. This caused her to reach her Terra lever, Magna Lilysapia. Back in the present, Laomon tried all she could against Marleymon, but then fate sided with her when she turned and used the city's gas line to torch the specter, then sucked him away with her 'Shadows of the Sakura Blossoms' attack. Depressed and guilty over her past, she soon after went back to her old domicile and wept. The search for Masato, Lotusmon, Yuuji, and Sirenamon kept on until they received a call from Sora at the Mayo Clinic. Now that her jaw was better, including a lot of unrequested extras that make the six million man look cheap, she was able to tell them what she saw. Soon after, Lewis gathered everyone to start thinking of when Lily was. As for the other four, they were still in the alternate universe, trying to get their time key back. Sirenamon made the suggestion of using her Siren Song on the men at the station and make them hand it over. She didn't anticipate what the female cops would do, and before she knew it, was surrounded by police. She hijacked a police battering ram and careened down the streets. Davis joined the pursuit after she ran over his car. She did get away eventually, but not before becoming Japan's Most Wanted criminal, a ¥5,000,000 reward placed on her by the police and a ¥100,000,000 bounty on her head offered by Davis, which made things harder. Inside the Dominion ranks, Attorneymon finally got that Red Ring on Malachimon's finger, which, to Attorneymon's surprise, revived Thanatomon, and he possessed her body. Not long after, Safiirumon learned of this evil scheme and warned Lance, whom both decided to keep a low profile until they had the opportunity to save Malachimon. Once all the kinks were worked out, Masato, Yuuji, Sirenamon, Lotusmon went to the future, escorted by the Tai, Mimi, Agumon, and Lilymon of the other universe, and Izzy's daughter Yumi. While Lily fought the DA, the others fought new and improved forms of Belial Myotismon, Atmamon, and Armageddongreymon, but the worst was yet to attack. Witnessing the power of the other universe's Agumon, Excelgreymon, the soldiers unleashed one of their most powerful digimon, Rakshasamon. In the end, Rakshasamon destroyed Tokyo, but both Rakshasamon and District Attorneymon fell. Atop Mt. Fuji, as the dying Paladin Lilymon said, they found the Gaia Temple, where Mimi's body lies. To their luck, the monks told them of a time travel device Safiirumon had made hoping to go back and prevent all the madness that occurred due to Lily's disappearance, but was made mad through torture before he could use it or tell anyone how to use it. Yumi soon figured it out, just as a massive quake started. Lily is finally home."  
  
"Forgiveness, honesty, trust; things we are all brought up to believe in. No one is born good or evil. That comes in time, or so I thought. Some things, like digimon, are born good or evil. What worries me is, what will happen if you can't find the truth in what you know anymore? Only one thing is constant: Ambiguity."  
  
Lewis asks, "Where were you guys?" Tai from other realm (Alternate Universe characters will have (03) after their names) says, "Well, Izzy found them after Sirenamon got busting for punching out a college professor." Lilymon asks, "What about Lily?" Masato goes, "It's best you ask her. We're not sure, except that our digivices said we were in the year 2500. Everything then was so... dead." Tai (FT) says, "Let's talk a bit so we can find out what happened." Tai (03) says, "Sounds good." Sirenamon says, "I'm glad we're back. I'm going to whip up something for us to eat. Trekking across those wastelands has left me famished." She goes inside. The ambulance arrives, and they carry Algaemon and Palmon on stretchers into the ambulance. Masato tries to get in. The EMT says, "The back is for patients only." Algaemon goes, "Don't worry Masato. I'll be fine now. You can see me at the hospital." Some police arrive as well and check the area. Suddenly, one more squad car rolls up. Yuuji thinks, "Don't let it be dad..." Out comes a black haired man with short sideburns and reflective shades. He looks over and says, "Yuuji? What the hell is Yuuji doing here?" On his badge, it shows his name, Seki Kai. He walks over to Yuuji. "What the hell are you doing here Yuuji?! You left me to think those digital monsters of the Dominion kidnapped you or killed you or something!!" Yuuji goes, "But most of the phone lines were down, and...." Kai says, "Shut up, Yuuji." Lilymon walks over, "Kai.... You must be Yuuji's father. Let us ex...." Before she can finish he whacks her with his billy club. "That's enough, vile killing monstrosity!! We're going home, Yuuji!! I don't want to see you with them again!!" The commotion grabs Sirenamon's attention. Yuuji goes, "But dad, you don't...." Kai says, "Yes, I do understand. They are mischievous troublemakers that have no regard for life and death because they never die!!" He drags Yuuji with him. "I love you too much to one of those 'things' ruin your life again!!" He throws him in the squad car. Sirenamon goes all puppy-eyed. "He's so beautiful, and he must love Yuuji as much as I do. I feel so bad for him." Shortly after, the emergency crews leave. Tai (FT) asks, "What was all that about?" Sirenamon comes up and says, "Yuuji told me about this. When Yuuji was four, according to what his dad reported, his wife was returning home after going to the grocery store. Suddenly, he said that a digimon moved out in front of her car. Trying to dodge it, she spun out, smashed into a streetlight and ricocheted into a brick wall, then the light fell down on top of the car. He was the first to arrive, and swore, from his line of sight, that the same digimon was trying to strangle her, and remembers two other figures backing away. When he yelled 'Freeze,' the digimon bolted, and he saw a flash of light, so he assumed that the digimon had fled back to the Digital World. Ever since, he has loathed digimon and wants Yuuji to have no part involving digimon and the Digital World." Kari goes, "How sad." Lilymon holds her right cheek. "That was still no reason to bean me with a baton. Now I'm going to have a big bruise here." Lewis goes, "My big question is, what the hell is going on?" Tai (03) goes, "Well, let us inform you."  
Lewis starts laughing on his couch. "So you're saying Sirenamon is now the most wanted fugitive in Japan!! And I thought I had bad luck!!" Mimi (03) says, "Yeah, then when we found Lily in the year 2500, a big army attacked us and used these control spire digimon in a pill. The one that hurt Palmon and Algaemon so bad was called Rakshasamon." Koromon (03) adds, "I had to go inside her to finish her, and then, she still was beating me up. If you ever meet one, watch out for her 'Mammon Might' attack or her 'Shower of Damnation.' Man, those Omega digimon are tough." Mimi (FT) exclaims, "Omega!! You mean they take out a capsule and boom, instant Omega digimon?!" Yumi nods her head. Moments later, Lily stirs. "Grandma?" Lilymon says, "Yes, it's me Lily." Lily goes, "But I saw District Attorneymon kill you." Lilymon says, "You're back home now, Lily, back to 2045." Lewis looks over and says, "District Attorneymon?" Lily goes, "Yes, Attorneymon in his Omega level form." Ken asks, "How did you survive? The odds of surviving an attack from an Omega digimon are close to nil, yet he did not destroy you." Lily goes, "Let me explain....." She lays out all the events that happened to her, and the future Lilymon told her about. Bonnie goes, "All that happened, just because you disappeared. I'm not one to accept preordained destiny, but that is just weird." Sirenamon says, "Believe it, sister. Hey, Lily, why don't you prove it to them?" Lily goes, "I'm not sure, but I may be able to do again." She strains as hard as she can, her power level rising and her hair blowing in the air, but finally, she stops. "I'm just tired. It's like, I know I can do it, but it's like I can't remember how to use it or I can't control it yet." Lilymon says, "Lily, maybe you should wash up and take a nap. Maybe you'll feel better and maybe then you can use it." Lily goes, "That does sound good." She walks upstairs to the bathroom, and removes her clothes. As she showers, she thinks, "I know you're in me power, but why now do you want to be stubborn? I'm finally aware of you, but now you've become shy."  
As she showers, a car drives up. Ryo goes, "Mommy!!" Tentomon goes, "Hey Junko, what a pleasant surprise!!" Junko asks, "Where's your grandparents?" Ryo says, "Nanny Sora had to have her jaw fixed, and grandpa took her to the Mayo Clinic." Junko goes, "Okay..... Isn't the Mayo Clinic a tad bit overkill?" Lewis goes, "Nah.... It's just enough kill." Junko goes, "Huh?" Araiya comments, "Don't worry yourself over it. You're talking to the guy used five gallons of gas to torch a shirt, then said he that needed to put more on it after being blasted into the wall." Junko goes, "Well, didn't you hear the news?" Araiya, "Well, not lately." Junko says, "Downtown Tokyo is cleaned up, and they're letting people return home. I wonder why you... haven't.... heard...." She looks on as she sees Araiya run inside and a minute later come running out with her luggage, then grabs Yamato and drags him out, followed by Gabumon and Andromon. "Hallelujah, free at last!!" Yamato goes, "Aren't we forgetting something?" Araiya, "You're right!! My purse!!" She runs in and takes her purse. Araiya yells, "Hasta la vista, Lewis!!" and then she gives him the bird as her tires screech on the pavement. Junko goes, "I wonder how long it'll be before she realizes she forgot Tetsuo." Lewis, "I give her an hour, maybe two." Junko says, "So, anything happen to Ryo?" Lewis, "Well, other than joining the exalted ranks of the Digidestined, no, not really, not much happened." Junko goes, "Okay." Then, it hits her. "What do you mean a Digidestined?! That's your job!!" Lewis goes, "It wasn't my idea, Junko. Gennai kinda had this thing all pre-ordained and stuff." Junko goes, "Oh, if that old geezer was still alive, I'd break his face!! But, like you said, it was pre-ordained. I guess there isn't much I can do accept be a good mom and help him." Ryo goes, "You want to meet Ardillamon?" Moments later, he returns with Ardillamon sitting on his head like Patamon on Takeru. Ardillamon goes, "You must be Ryo's mother. Junko, isn't it?" Junko nods.  
Over the course of a few days, many of the kids' parents come, up to January 6th. Lilymon says, "Hey, Keiko, Shihomi and Haru just drove up." Shihomi and Haru are the parents of Keiko, Shihomi is the daughter of Tai and Mimi. Haru is 75% human and 25% Angemon, with blonde hair and metal bosses fused to his chest. Keiko gets up and goes, "Mom, dad!! I missed you two so much!!" They talk about their experiences. Moments later, Tetsuo's mother, Akira Masaki, drives up a psychedelic Volkswagen Bus. The woman looks like she stepped out of a history book on the '60s; bellbottoms, tye-dye shirt, sandals, and a peace sign on the tye-dye headband she's wearing. Lewis goes, "Tetsuo, you sure that's your mom's car..... Wait, nevermind." He sees the license plate 'POTMOBIL' and just goes, "Yep. That's her. Say, Tetsuo, did your mom ever tell you that's the same car that my folks drove?" Tetsuo goes, "Well, no, I didn't know that." Zenmon goes, "What the hell?! If she's one of the damn tree-hugging hippies, I'm gonna kick her ass!!" Akira walks up to him. "Mellow out, man. All your bad vibes are making you tense up." She starts massaging his shoulders. Zenmon, "Tetsuo, I take that back. I think I like her. Lower.... That's the spot!!" Just then, a motorcycle races up, and a big leather clad man hops off the hog, with a scrawny woman. Lewis goes over to Yolei. "Say, Yolei, we don't get to talk enough. Why don't we somewhere and talk." He persuades her to follow him to one of the bedrooms. In bursts in the biker. The woman goes, "You could of knocked, Tomokazu." Tomokazu goes, "Shut up, woman. I'll do what I damn well please. Now, one of you find Romi and tell him he's coming home." The man goes roaming around. Ken goes to the woman. "Aya, why are you still with that oaf? I raised you better than this. You can do better for you and Romi." Aya, whom is apparently the daughter of Ken and Yolei, says, "I told you, I love him. That's why I ran off and married him without your permission." Ken goes, "You mean you like to be yelled at and belittled?!" Aya answers, "He's just blowing off steam." Ken retorts, "Blowing off steam. He woos you, then forsakes you once you have a child and controls your every action, and now, he's teaching Romi to be just like him so he can manipulate other women then control them like little pawns on a chessboard. You have PhD's in engineering, biology, and anthropology, and he, a high school drop-out, refuses to let you work, to go out, to have a life." Aya goes, "He provides for us. My job is to take care of kids, cook, and maintain the home." Bonnie gets up and walks over to Aya, then punches her in the gut. Bonnie says, "You're a disgrace to womankind, hell, to humanity, letting him use you as a common servant. You make me sick. You should know better than this. You can do better." Takeru goes, "Bonnie!! Apologize this instant!!" Bonnie goes, "Why should I? The day Tomokazu does it, will anyone be there to say 'Sorry?' No. No one will apologize. She needed that wake-up call." She marches upstairs. Tomokazu comes back through with Romi in tow. He shoves Ken out of the way. Tomokazu, "Aya, get your lazy ass over here. We're leaving!!" He speeds off.  
Upstairs, Lewis and Yolei start talking. Yolei, "I know you brought me up here because Tomokazu showed up." Lewis goes, "Well, yes I did. I can't afford you two trying to fight in my house. Now, is there anything that worries you?" Yolei goes silent for a moment, then speaks, "Well, Miyako hasn't left her room since Jou died. Every time I pass by the room, I hear sobbing going on, and when I try to go and talk to her, she tells me to go away. I know she lost her love, her husband, but it's like she refuses to move on." Lewis goes, "That is bad. Do you think she has slipped into a depression?" Yolei, "I hope not." Lewis, "We have to do something soon. Not only is what she's doing beyond the healthy limits of mourning, but I haven't heard a peep from her, the food I fix for her is never eaten. We have to snap her out of it before she starves herself, dehydrates, or something worse. Also, if you're right and she hasn't left, then I'm also worried about whether or not she's been too depressed to use the bathroom. I cringe at the thought." Lewis and Yolei go to her room and knock on the door. Miyako yells, "GO AWAY!!" Lewis manages to crack it open slightly. A cold gust blows in his face. He realizes she must have shut the floor vent. To Lewis's horror, she was so depressed that she laid there thinner, malnourished, and had soiled the floor. She shivered as she wept, almost totally nude, clenching her funeral dress in her left hand, ripped up. It looked like she had tried to make a noose out of it, but it ripped. Lewis goes, "This.... This is bad." Yolei goes, "What do we do?" Lewis goes, "She's beyond our help. Yolei, I'm afraid that you may have to commit her, for her own safety. In her state of mind, she poses a threat to herself." Yolei goes, "I can't just throw her in a mental hospital." Lewis goes, "If you love her, and you want her to live and get well, you will do it." Yolei thinks on it, and says, "Poor Miyako. She just can't move on and let Jou live on in her heart. Yes, Lewis, I love her. I want to see her get better." Lewis, "Then I guess we should do this then." He walks in, and again Miyako screams at him to get out. Lewis exclaims, "Didn't want to do this, but..." He puts the sleeperhold on Miyako. "I am so glad Agent Vicks taught me that. Now, you get a wet rag and soap. I'll get one of my bathrobes." Moments later, Yolei washes her in a sponge bath and dries her, then Lewis returns with a white robe, but the tab on the neck clearly says, 'Property of Ramada Inn.' Yolei looks down at the others. "Lewis, I don't think I can go through with this, especially with everyone watching. I mean, both me and my mirai-sister will be laughingstocks." Lewis goes, "What's your problem. She needs help.... Oh, okay, for your dignity." Lewis starts to focus.  
  
"Hyper Centuriosapien Teleport!!"  
  
They appear in a mental institution in Tokyo. The receptionist jumps and shouts, "Great googly-moogly!! Where'd you three come from?" Lewis goes, "Hi, I'm Lewis Wick, and this is Yolei Inoue. We're here to have Mrs. Miyako Inoue committed and put on a suicide watch." The receptionist asks, "ID?" They hand over their driver's licenses and she scans them, then asks for thumbprints, and scans them. "Yup, you guys are Lewis Wick and Yolei Inoue. You're wondering why the security. Well, in the past we had a lot of punks come in and take some guy they find and have them institutionalized as a frat prank, or sometimes known felons would try to bust their loony partners out, or there is the possibility of another 'Yukio Crisis,' so now we require your license and thumbprint before I talk to you. Now, why do you say Mrs. Miyako needs therapy?" Yolei goes, "Earlier in the week, she lost her husband, Jou Kido. Then Lewis' granddaughter Lily went missing, and Miyako's granddaughter Masato looked for and for a short time went missing too. Masato returned, but she can't seem to move on with her life and accept Jou is no longer alive. Two or three days was reasonable, but now almost two weeks have passed." The receptionist comments, "So?" Lewis goes, "Well, first off, she hasn't ate a thing and hasn't drank much except for my only bottle of cooking bourbon, and then that was the day after the funeral. Second, we found that has defecated all over the floor, too depressed to just get up and use the bathroom. Third, she shut the air vent, and the room was pretty cool. Fourth, we found her totally nude, and the dress she wore to the funeral ripped and tied up like a makeshift noose. Fifth, the rings under her eyes lead me to believe she hasn't slept this whole week. Also, she refused to let us talk to her. I had to use a sleeperhold on her in order to get her here." The receptionist goes, "Oh dear.... I will have to tell a doctor. This definitely warrants a 72-hour observation period. There's a good chance she'll get the help she needs." She pushes a button, and 2 big orderlies walk up. "Take her to the observation area." Yolei calls out, "Don't worry Miyako. They'll help. Get well soon." Lewis looks at her and says, "Let's go." With a phrase, they disappear.  
In one of the new Dominion labs, Metzger returns with the piece of sidewalk. Attorneymon goes, "Excellent, Metzger!! Phase One is ready!! Call Malachimon down here!!" Metzger goes, "It's about time that stupid digimon realized she was evil." He types out a message and sends it. Minutes later, Malachimon walks in. "Good!! It's here!! Now, with the half of the equation, I can make the ultimate weapon!! Extract the DNA from that concrete!!" Metzger's left index extends, and the finger opens, firing a small surgical laser. He grabs the small rock, then lifts the now useless remains and throws it away. He slowly uses the laser to saw off a paper-thin slice of concrete. Then he adds water to it. "Okay, time to start genome extraction. Under an electron microscope, genetic glob untangle themselves and isolate themselves. A divider is lowered into the tank, then protein-laced petri dishes are lowered in. The cells are drawn to the proteins. Attorneymon goes, "Amazing!! They're still alive after all this time!!" Malachimon adds, "Now, start organic regeneration!!" Three tubes are wheeled up and propped up at 60 degree angle. Machine arms go up and down, back and forth, constructing bone. When they finish, needles threaded with a fibrous substance start knitting what look like blood vessels, nerves, and lymph nodes. After the needles stop, proteins and tissues with copies of the cell data flood the tanks, and then slowly take shape as organs and muscles. Small electrical shocks stimulate the muscles and cells, and then a ring moves back and forth emitting ultraviolet rays, the body reacting by growing skin. Finally, hair forms of the head, and one more shock to the body, which jolts him to life. He calls out, "What the..... I'm... alive. I'm alive!!" Metzger goes, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Tamiko." Attorneymon goes, "We took the liberty of changing your brainwaves a little, as to make you quite a bit braver than you used to be." Metzger goes, "Yes, a chickenshit like you was not what the Dominion needed, but we need you for a greater plan, so we made you brave." Tamiko goes, "Dominion?" Metzger slaps his forehead. Attorneymon explains to him, "Listen, moron, those damn Digidestined killed Obliviomon. Our main goal here in the Dominion as of now is revive Neo Apocalymon. We can't do that if the Digidestined interfere. Now, in order to complete our plans, we needed to revive you and your Agumon so it can Jogress with Metzger's Gabumon to form the ultimate warrior. I'll explain the rest later. Now though, get ready." A similar process occurred in the other two tubes. Out pop an Agumon and a Gabumon. Thanatomon goes, "Now, Terravolve them, then Jogress!!" Both Metzger and Tamiko hold out their evil digivices and their digimon max out. Attorneymon, "Yes!! Now, bring them together!!" The two glowing bodies collide into one another. Thanatomon goes, "Now, to boost his power levels!!" He holds Malachimon's arm up, but then the arm starts twitching. The real Malachimon says, "No, you will not do this!!" She starts trying to push her arm down. Suddenly, the ring starts frying Malachimon with black lightning. She falls to her knees, and Thanatomon regains control. "Will she ever give up?!" He raises the arm again, and this time shoots evil power into the entity. The entity begins to take shape. The being stands at about 18 feet. His head was like that of a wolf-man, but had mostly dark grey fur with crimson red around the mouth and down the front of his neck, a very short snout and four ears, along with 2 mohawk-like rows of dark grey feather-like growths (Like Garurumon and Weregarurumon have) on top of his head down the back of his neck. On the back of his neck between the rows of feathers are three giant bone spikes. The crimson red continues down the front of him, the rest in dark grey fur. His legs were digitigrade, with a giant bone spike on his heels and three on his knees. On his elbows yet another spike protrudes out, and three more on the outside edge of his forearms. On his right hand, his claws turn into Malevicite ore and grow to two feet long. A human skull appeared on his right shoulder, and a Wargreymon style dual-shield appears on his left shoulder. Baldrics materialize to hold them on. On his pecs and upper chest area, armor resembling Paladingreymon materializes on him. The same style rib armor lowers down from the inside of the chestpiece. Malleable rubber-like substance surrounds his lower torso down to his hips, and a groin plate appeared. Metalgarurumon-like armor appears on his upper legs. On his right arm four rings appeared, each separated by the spikes in his arm. In the void between the rings, the same black malleable rubber sits. From the fourth ring on his wrist, more rubber appears and connects to a small cannon that was still forming on top of his hand. From the skull dangles a sheet of chain mail down to his elbow. On his left arm, he receives a bracer with a hole for his arm spikes. Giant plates line the front of the creature's neck, with small rings wrapping around to the back. Around him a wireframe comes together and forms a cape with hood. It fastens together in the center of the chestplate with a pentagram pin. Behind his top set of ears, six black metal beams protrude. On his right side a scabbard appears, and in his left hand is a broad sword with the blade coming out of what looks like Paladingreymon's helmet. He opens his eyes, and they glow a bright menacing red.  
Attorneymon looks at it and exclaims, "I can't believe it worked!! He's an Omega digimon too!! He'll crush those puny saps for sure!!" Metzger goes, "I agree with you there, but my question is, what the hell do we call it?" The digimon looks down, chuckles, and says with one voice, "I am the Dark Paladin Yuumei Omnimon." Metzger goes, "Yuumei Omnimon. What a peculiar name. Yuumei means 'Light & Dark.'" Attorneymon goes, "Before he sees some action, let's test his skills. If he meets my high demands, then we shall use him. Dark Paladin. Never heard of such a thing."  
One week later, Yumi, and the Tai and Mimi of the other world returned home. Life seemed to calm back down. Lily, Masato, Bonnie, and Sakiko still lived with Lewis and Lilymon. Masato was there because her parents and the rest of her family was trying to help Miyako get better, and were almost never home. Bonnie was there because her mom had to stay in the witness protection program since her ex-husband Benjamin was also linked to hundreds of other hacking groups, and frankly, there was nowhere else for her to go. Also stuck with Lewis was Sirenamon and Biyomon. Kai wasn't about to let any ole' digimon in his home, and Sora asked Biyomon to stay there. Living with Iori, Tetsuo, Zenmon, and Tetsuo's mom Akira was Daisuke, Veemon, and Tentomon. That morning Lewis wakes up and thinks, "Okay Lewis. This isn't so bad. I lived with 7 women in my house before. I can do it again." Two hours later, "So much perfume, and hair spray.... Eyes burning....." In the master bathroom, Lilymon, Sakiko, and Sirenamon are wearing bathrobes and doing their hair. Sakiko goes, "Just because we save the world doesn't mean we can't look good too." Sirenamon, "Right on, Sakiko. That damn smog of the future dried my hair out. Man, I need a facial." Lilymon goes, "You know what we need?" Sakiko and Sirenamon both say, "A massage table and a masseuse?!" Lilymon goes, "Right!!" Lewis goes, "They won't be done anytime soon. Besides, my turn to fix breakfast." He goes into the kitchen and opens the supermarket freezer door second from the left, opens a carton of eggs, and tries to pull one out, when it explodes. Lewis goes, "Well, those eggs aren't edible. Strange, the eggs only explode when I handle them." He chucks that carton in the trash. "Here we go!! Fresh eggs!!" He takes then over to a pan, raises the eggs over his head, and proceeds in smashing them into the pan, and instead of a simple crack, the shell shatters and sprays him like shrapnel. "Only to me." He turns on the oven, and moments later, grease showers upon him. "Screw you, grease!! I hope you're happy!!" More splatters on him. "No, you hear me!! You go to hell!! You go to hell and you die!!" In the bathroom, Sirenamon goes, "What's his problem? I never hear him yell like that when he does lunch or supper." Lilymon goes, "Nothing. It's just his way of making breakfast. He doesn't like to do it. But when he goes for some sort of automatic weapon to kill the frying pan, you know you're getting some good. Only problem with his methodology is that I lose more frying pans that way." Lewis yells, "That's it!! I warned you!! Behold my wrath!!" From his weapons room, he grabs an OICW (Objective Individual Combat Weapon).  
Lily was still in bed this morning asleep, dreaming about a better future, when suddenly a voice called to her in her dreams. It was Malachimon. "This prison.... without walls. The mind of my father is sick. He wants to break me." Lily goes, "Wait, why is Malachimon in my dreams?" Malachite suddenly walks through the crowd of people in Lily's dream. Malachimon goes, "You can hear me too?" Lily asks, "Hear you.... Wait, I was told about how Sakiko could hear you in her dreams when I was in the future, but how is it I'm also experiencing this?" Malachimon answers, "Well, I know I seeked Sakiko out, but this, this is coincidence. My warden is still asleep. He occupies my body, sent here by my father Obliviomon in the form of the Red Ring to carry out his wishes to prepare for the vernal equinox." Lily asks her, "What happens on the vernal equinox?" Malachimon goes, "I'm not sure, but they talk about Obliviomon finally being able to complete his mission. I don't know what that means yet." A moment of silence. "So you dream of this too." Lily's attention had wandered for a moment. "A better world." Lily goes, "Yes, I do, but fate always seems to want to make this nothing more than a pipe dream, but then there's that whole Megami prophecy. I mean, I can help fight evil, but this is saying that I will help release a goddess that will save the world. I mean, being Digidestined is one thing. This, this is something far too great to ask of a kid like me." Malachimon responds, "My advise is don't worry about it too much. Don't worry over what they said. For now, just be Lily Fallon. When the time comes, it comes." Lily says, "I know, it's just hard to put it out of my mind anymore. I mean, the first part, the legendary digimon, has come true, but by some stroke of irony, that digimon and me are one in the same." Malachimon answers, "Legends and prophecies are fickled like that." Lily giggles a little. "You know, you're right. You can't always literally interpret these things by their exact words. Lewis told me Gennai was always mistelling legends and forgetting parts. Maybe it could be a tad bit off, maybe it can be exactly right, or even wrong altogether. Maybe I should just relax some." Malachimon, "Who knows? You may even be the Megami. Damn, he's waking up." She suddenly vanishes from the dream world. Lily suddenly remembers what Thanatomon said just before he fell into the moat. "YOU are the Megami!!" Lily, "Why would he say that?" Suddenly she is thrusted into consciousness by the sounds of automatic gunfire. Freaked out and totally scared, she leaps out of bed (Literally!!), crashes into the wall face first, falls over, smacks the back of her head on her bed's baseboard, and lies on the ground stunned. "Ow.... Maybe I should have that bed moved...... I'm just going to lay here a few more minutes...." More gunfire startles her to her feet. "Eeeekkkkkk!!! Where's that coming from!!" She frenetically moves around in one spot, then runs out of her room, and finally she stops and calms down when she figures it out. "Oh. Granddad's making eggs again. I'm going to get dressed." Obscenities fill the house as Lewis goes medieval on the frying pan's ass, and grease still splatters him. He goes outside and gives the pan a damn good thrashing, then arms the grenade launcher on the OICW and blasts the pan into the sidewalk. "That's right. Taste the come-up-ance!!" Across the street, an old couple sits in bed, when the old man shoots up, but his wife reassures, "Honey, the neighbor's husband is making eggs again. Go back to sleep." Lilymon is in the kitchen, wearing a purple tanktop and khakis, looking out the window at him. "At least this time he had the foresight to REMOVE the eggs first. Last time he made eggs I was spitting buckshot out of my mouth for an hour." Sirenamon sits across from her wearing a green sleeved white half shirt and a sleeveless fleece jacket. "Is he like this EVERY TIME he makes eggs?" Lilymon answers, "Well, he doesn't like to use cooking oil. I'm with him on that, because it is forever splattering on you, no matter how well you protect yourself, but then it always comes to some point where he snaps and takes it out on the frying pan. When he reaches that point… Yeah, it is a tad bit overkill, but it gives me a great excuse to go shopping!!" Sirenamon goes, "Hey, this is the first time we girls have been together without a guy present, not counting Lewis. Let's talk." Lilymon looks at the ensemble and asks, "Where did I see that shirt before? I remember I bought something like that for Hikari, but I never saw her wear it." Sirenamon blinks, then says, "Well, I did find it in the room Hikari and Takeru stayed in, and it was collecting dust, so I figured 'what the hey' and took it." Bonnie enters the doorway and answers, "You're as bad as Lewis." She stands there in her standard black leather gothic fare, including black fingernails. Sirenamon asks, "How do you move with all that leather on?" Bonnie goes, "If you wear it enough, you just know how." She walks over to the table. "By the way, something I was wondering… Wouldn't you bake under the sun with all that black on?" Bonnie goes, "Not really. The sun is so revolting." Sakiko sits across from her. "You're just weird." Bonnie goes, "Look who's talking, Don Doi." Sakiko replies, "Hey, just because I'm a Yakuza Syndicate mob boss doesn't mean I'm not a normal girl too, you know." Lily walks in wearing the outfit she got from the future. Sakiko continues, "We all got our quirks. I mean, I control the black market in the Greater Tokyo area. Lewis is a frequent practitioner of mass overkill. Lilymon is afraid of salad shooters. You are a former hacker and dark gothic recluse that hates the sun. See, we got our quirks, so piss off!!" Bonnie stares widely at her. "No one's ever talked to me like that… About damn time!!" Masato enters, bewildered. "What just happened?" Sakiko goes, "I just gave Bonnie the proverbial bitch slap during a conservation over quirks and she enjoyed it." Masato stands there a moment, then shrugs her shoulders and answers, "I've heard weirder." Biyomon goes, "Yeah. Quirks aren't something to be laughed. I mean, if you were Lily, you have the task of releasing a goddess and just now found out she's more than she thought." Lily snaps. "Dammit, I didn't ask for this!! What guru made this prophecy!! I'm tired of hearing about it!!" Suddenly she opens a gate to the Digital World and storms through it. Lilymon goes, "But she didn't mean anything…." Sakiko goes, "Come back… Wait, where are you going?" As quickly as the portal opened, it closed. Bonnie goes, "Now look what you did." Lewis walks in with a steaming gun. "I showed that pan. Oh, before I forget, we need another frying pan. Say, where's Lily?" Lilymon goes, "I don't know why, but she left for the Digital World in a tirade." Lewis answers, "Well, I hope she comes back soon…" He starts eating Lily's breakfast. "…Her breakfast is getting all cold and eaten." Bonnie looks at him. "Like, aren't you the least bit worried?" Blinking twice slowly at the end of the sentence. Lewis mentions, "No worries. She's heading off to the one group of folk that can answer this question…" Lily is walking up a grassy knoll… "The Four Holy Beasts." Bonnie looks cock-eyed at him. "Uh, you know this, how?!" Lewis goes, "Know that kick-ass jacket of hers? Well, I put a temporal-spatial tracking device on it. I figure if she vanished again that I wasn't about to go hunting for her with absolutely no clue where to start. Right now she's at the lake where the others met Qinglongmon. Makes me wonder… Did we ever dismantle that whole Holy Stone set?" Lilymon goes, "I don't think so…" Lewis, "Oh, nothing. It's just that feeling I get whenever a clever plan of mine comes back to bite me in the ass later on down the road."  
At the lake, Lily stands and calls out, "Oh, Holy Beasts hear me……" The wind blows, and silence. She looks around. "Uh, Holy Beasts, hear my plight…" More silence. She picks up a rock and throws it at the sky above the lake. "Dammit, I said listen to me!!" The rock flies through a vortex and a gravelly British voice calls out, "Agh, dammit, that really hurt!!" Lily goes, "That's what you get for not paying attention." The voice goes, "Well, how would you like it if I threw rocks at you and then make snide remarks at your misfortune?" Lily answers, "Well, if you Holy Beasts had been listening in the first place and had come down from your palace, then maybe I wouldn't have to throw rocks at you then, now would I?" The voice goes, "Holy Beasts? There's no Holy Beasts here. I'm just a disembodied voice from another dimension. Yeah, congratulations, missy, you just found the gateway to another universe, but you can't come in at the moment, because, see, we're full." Lily is ticked. "If you're the new universe you say you are, which I seriously doubt, first off, how do you breathe if the universe has reached maximum capacity, and why do you have a floating palace in this universe?" A voice much like John Cleese goes, "Baihumon, you old chap, she sees the palace. I don't think that whole full universe gag is going to work this time." Baihumon goes, "Damn. You know what's odd?" The voice goes, "What?" The gravelly voice goes, "I think this is the first mortal that actually sees the palace besides us." The second voice, "Well, there was that Gennai chap. The bloody bastard even boarded us to talk with Qinglongmon. Boy was that a scare. I thought we were being invaded." The gravelly voice asks, "Well, what now?" The other voice goes, "Well, now you go outside and talk to her, or you could just give her a damn good thrashing." The gravelly voiced one moans, and then, about a minute later, a giant white tiger with a blue mask on his head, 12 digicores around his waist, and a big lump on his head, descends from… nowhere. Lily goes, "Let me guess. Baihumon, is it?" He goes, "Yeah, and you're the sod that hit me with the rock." He throws back at her and misses, but as she evades the rock, he sees the mark of Sincerity on her jacket, and her digivices, he stopped. "You're Lily Fallon, the fabled one of the Megami prophecies." He bows (However a four-legged beast would go about doing it) to her. Lily asks, "Okay, who's the yahoo that made the prophecy?" Baihumon goes, "Why, the very two who began all things digital and digimon, Raitomera and Kurakami." Lily goes, "Raitomera and Kurakami… Never heard of them." Baihumon goes, "Not even the eight million kami that make up 'The Powers That Be' really know them well." Lily goes, "Wait, Hikari has told me about the Powers That Be before, and that they are bodiless digital god-spirits." Baihumon goes, "Right. Even the first good digimon needed an origin. They are supposedly the very ones who did that. We always thought they were a myth until we discovered what that temple on File Island was. It was the very first structure ever made, depicting two gods, Raitomera, which translated from your Japanese is 'Light Burning,' and Kurakami, or 'Dark God.' May I point out first that Kurakami was not evil in the slightest. Just because someone was called 'dark' does not necessarily mean they are evil. Well, it was they who made that prophecy, some 5 billion years ago." Lily goes, "So, they said I'd do this some 5 billion years ago. Why?" Baihumon goes, "Well, I'm not sure. I'm not sure why prophecies are made at all. Knowing the future only gives further motive to want to change it." Lily looks at him. "Well, that was no help. Who is this 'Megami' supposed to be?" Baihumon goes, "No one knows. Some say it is the reincarnation of Raitomera, some the very first First Terra, others think that one of the kami will gain a body. Personally, I believe that she resides right here." He points to her heart. "That is all I can tell you. I must go now. The location of this palace must remain secret, and someone nears." He walks back, and rises back into what seems to be blue sky. From the forest walks… Arachnemon, now all dressed in blue, covered with a grey trench coat, approaches, and heads toward the giant fake 'Holy Stone' and the soup pit, which has nearly been enclaved by this lake. What sounds like mindless gibberish came from her, before she stopped before it. "He was silly on the ring. He just fell in. Then we met humans, then red cloud sent me away, but you came back, then went away. Every time you were here big brother, it was lots of fun. I wonder when you'll be back. Look at the flowers…" Lily looks and goes, "What the? Arachnemon? She sounds like she's out of it." Her eyes had a glazed vacant look to them. She rolls in the grass in the flowers. Lily goes, "Her mind…… She's lost it. She's so innocent now, like a child." Arachnemon looks up at her. "Hello!! Who are you? You here to play in the flowers too?" Lily goes, "What are you doing here?" Arachnemon rolls over on her stomach and sits up. "Well, Sora-hologram-person had to go. She said she had to do… main-ten-ence on herself. I went and played in the field, but then this scary wolf came out and chased me. I ran as fast as I could, and then he lost, but then, I was lost. I tried to find a way back to Sora person, but then I find a road. I followed it, and it seemed so familiar, then I wound up here at this stone, then I met you." Lily thinks, "Her mind has regressed to like that of a young child. Guess she couldn't handle losing Ramon." She looks at a white flower and strokes one of its petals. "Pretty flower…" Unknowing, in the bushes awaits Fenrirmon, watching her.  
In the conference area of the throne room aboard the Dominion's space station, Attorneymon speaks. "Well, as we all know, our beloved leader Malachimon has gone just plain psycho, and her first officer went with her, and Safiirumon and his Valkyries, and War Vamdemon, that Chris guy, and Evamon are as dead as Scott Baio's acting career, but this isn't the point I am raising." Rina sits there and says, "No shit." Attorneymon goes, "Eh… Exactly. I couldn't of said it better myself. This means two things people. One, we're in charge now, but will the masses accept this radical change?" Rina goes, "Uh, hell no." Attorneymon, "Right, so thanks to an undisclosed associate, I got my hands on one of these; a Red Ring!!" Rina stares jadedly, "So?" Attorneymon continues, "Well, like the Red Gem you have come to learn of, it blocks out the host's brainwaves, but unlike the predecessor, this one begins to overwrite the original waves through neutral shock and synaptic augmentation, programmable suggestibility, or just a good old fashion possession, and guess who the test subject is." Thanatomon walks out. Jormungamon goes, "That's not who I expected." Attorneymon goes, "Ever hear of a digimon called 'Thanatomon?'" Chatting and murmuring begin. "Well, he's the possessor. With him in her body, we can Malachimon as a puppet to power!!" Everyone cheers. "Now, before we dance on the Digidestined graves, we need to follow a few steps to secure our power. Steps one and two I have already started. Step one was to make the supreme killing machine from digimon of the former Anti-Digidestined, dubbed Yuumei Omnimon. The second is happening as we speak. As you know, 41 years ago, a digimon with the ability to take on a human form known as Arachnemon seeked to annihilate these Holy Stones. Today, we know the whole Holy Stone legend was total crap written up by a Mr. Wick as a type of 'Wag the Dog' scheme to keep the then newbie Digidestined from getting involved in their mess with the Overlords of Chaos, but she believed it so much that she kept on fighting anyway. You also know very well her hair possessed the power to make Dark Towers into digimon. Well, after her zealousness and loyalty nearly got her destroyed, I had thought she was dead. What I came to find out was that Mummymon, her 'brother,' had carried her away and saved her. You will all know Mummymon better as the Sun God Digimon Ramon. Before he was deleted, she was revived, but because of the damage dealt to her by her creator, he was forced to extract fragmented digital data, making her completely human, or so we thought. Although she is human, her hair still retains that very power to bring Dark Towers to life. I have sent Fenrirmon after her to abduct her so we can harvest her hair." Heramon asks, "And of what good will this hair be without Dark Towers and the knowledge to build them?" Attorneymon goes, "Here, you're wrong. All prison cells we possess contain a fragment of Dark Tower in their ceilings, but with a microscope, you can detect small golden parts. These are a prototype for the Gold Tower, a tower that drains power. This knowledge came from Ramon, a device he had envisioned but had lacked the technology to make, which I then took, but never thought I would need it. The Red Gems work in a similar fashion to the Dark Tower, but can also control humans. With her, we can make new replacements for the traitors that left us, and we already did the math. As you know, a Perfect takes 10 Towers. A Mega takes 100. Now, a Giga requires 1000 Towers. To make a Terra, you need 10,000 Towers. Even as we speak, those Towers are being made…." Rina interrupts, "That's all nice and all, but might I point out you're boring the hell out of us with this long-winded speech, so just get to the point already?!" Attorneymon looks at her with an annoyed expression. "My point is that we nab her and use her hair to make armies of cannon-fodder grunts to overrun the cities, and powerful Tower digimon to deal with those Digidestined. Now, on to point three…" Rina yells, "Aw, dammit!!" Attorneymon goes, "Okay, well, my point is that we know that they will fight digimon without mercy since they know they'll only reconfigure in Primary or Secondary Village, as so shown by the resilient re-emergence of Etemon. Humans, on the other hand, don't come back, unless you're a cheating bitch that monkeys with time, so whenever you require troops, draw upon the human regiments. Trust me, their 'morals' will keep them from wasting a fellow human." Neo Spheremon answers, "Devious, isn't it?" Attorneymon says, "Now, Metzger, ready Yuumei Omnimon!! The first wave begins now!!"  
Back at the field, Arachnemon stares in fascination at the flowers when Fenrirmon makes his move. "Attorneymon shall have you!!" Lily looks and yells, "What the, Fenrirmon?!" He pounces on Arachnemon, but then looks up at her. Fenrirmon goes, "Wait a second… Boss said you were gone." Lily goes, "You're wrong, and so is he." Fenrirmon goes, "I have no time to deal with you now. Besides, something weird will happen if I did try. I got my orders." He grabs Arachnemon and begins to run. Lily yells, "Get back here!!" She starts straining. She thinks, "Why can't I tap you now?" He vanishes into the woods. Lily sighs, "He's just too fast in that forest. There's no way I could chase him, and even if I did, what then? I can't seem to access that power I had in the future. Maybe there is something wrong with me. Maybe I'm going at it wrong. I guess I could see Gomamon. I bet he'd understand. I mean, he knows all about digivolving and he isn't enthralled in this whole 'Megami' deal. I only hope they don't hurt her."  
A day passes, and Lily has reached Topoza, the town where Laomon and Gomamon moved into in order to continue Gennai and Mai's work in Laomon's old home. Gomamon, "Wires are connected, LAN boards installed, test boot ready." Laomon hits a few buttons, and a massive supercomputer comes online. Laomon calls out, "The supernetwork is operational!! I knew we could move these computers and re-activate them. All of Gennai's stuff is back in working order." Suddenly they heard a wrapping, a wrapping at their chamber door… It was Lily. Gomamon goes, "Lily?! What are you doing here?" Lily goes, "I think there is something wrong with me. Masato, Yuuji, Lotusmon, and Sirenamon can tell you vibrantly that I showed a great power in the future, but now, I can't seem to draw on it. I need to know why I can't use it now." Gomamon goes, "This could be quite hard. I'm not quite sure how to answer that." Laomon goes, "But maybe we can help."  
At Iori's temple, Tetsuo was back from school. Tetsuo thinks, "What is with sensei? Every time I ask why he did not attend the funeral, he dodges the question or tells me it isn't wise to question him. It's like he refuses to acknowledge he ever existed." He enters the main structure and goes, "Hi, mom!! I'm home." An old voice calls out, "Who is that?" Akira answers the voice, "Oh, that's Tetsuo, my son." The voice goes, "Son eh, and let me guess, he's also a student here." Akira responds, "Why yes he is." Tetsuo runs up to the second floor room where they are talking. In it is a very old looking man. Akira asks him, "You want some of my 'herbal' tea?" The man looked at it, the odd green tea, and then received a whiff of it, reeking of cannabis. "Uh, no." She looks at him, then goes, "Okay." She drinks her cupful. She then sees Tetsuo. "Oh, hi Tetsuo. This is Iori's grandfather. He's 116 and still up and kicking. Amazing…"  
As the day progresses, things seem normal, until… The TV goes, "We interrupt this program for a special report." Sirenamon sits on the couch with a box of Kleenexes and shouts, "Stupid special reports always come on at the best parts." Lilymon passes by and goes, "Did they just say special report?" Sirenamon, "Uh huh…" The TV goes, "Just when we thought the Dominion attacks were over, a new attack has begun in the Digital World, on Fort Wick, a base many know as the first American base stationed in the other world and has had problems in the past with weapons mysteriously vanishing from their bunkers, including a multibillion dollar laser network that went AWOL without a trace…"  
Outside, Lewis stands. "So Lilymon wants me to trim these wild onions that have been growing. No problem." He pulls out a remote and pushes a button, causing a series of small lasers on tracks to pop and cut the grass evenly without damaging the flowerbeds, fences, or cars. "Best thing the Pentagon ever did for me, damn tightasses. Well, I'm done."  
Back inside, the TV continues, "This new wave does not seem to show the same empathy towards their targets that the last wave had. Some intelligence reports say that the original leader was overthrown in a battle over the ocean where known Digidestined Jou Kido lost his life in an atomic blast that ended the fight. Okay, my cameraman is telling me to hurry up and get to the damn point. Well, the Dominion is attacking Fort Wick, but this time, they are doing so with but one digimon, neither which CIA nor the United States military can identify in their databases. So far, nothing has so far on this monster. Hold on…. No, Haiako, my grammar does not suck shit, nor does anyone care what the hell you think!! Excuse me…. No weapon can seem to faze him. President Coleman is about to speak…" It goes to the pressroom of the White House, where next to the podium sits a stool. A little old man walks out. Lilymon goes, "I knew I lost track of the Presidents, but when did GARY Coleman become president?" Lewis comes in and goes, "Cool!! Gary Coleman is the President!!"  
Downtown, in the middle school computer lab, Bonnie and some computer club nerds watch the broadcast via live web broadcast. One of the nerds go, "Well, people like Gary Coleman, and when your opponent is the grandson of General Tavick, people would elect an inanimate carbon rod before they'd elect him. How he made past the primaries will forever be one of life's unsolved mysteries." Bonnie reaches behind her and whacks the nerd upside the face, knocking him down and breaking his glasses. "I deserved that." Bonnie goes, "Quiet, the midget's speaking."  
In the pressroom, President Coleman speaks, "My fellow Americans, it would seem that the threat of the Dominion, not long ago believed to be gone, has now returned, and maybe stronger than ever. We must ready ourselves for anything, and I assure you we have this under control." Outside the room, a mostly naked (Still has his undies on) old Tom Green run around screaming, "We're all gonna die!! It's the end of the world!!" He runs up to the podium and says, "Oh no, the big bad digimon is coming to get us, and there's nothing we can do!! We must flee in terror!!" President Coleman goes, "Could you guys quietly remove the Vice President from here?" Secret Service agents walk over and sleeper hold him, and then carry him out. The reporters just stare blankly. "Uh, questions?" One reporter goes, "Do you know what you are doing, because to me it doesn't sound like you know what you are doing?" President Coleman goes, "Whatchu talkin' `bout I don't know what I'm doing? Course I know what I'm doing." The reporter adds, "Well, I mean, Lewis Wick would have came up with an idea by now, carried it out, and kicked some serious ass by now." President Coleman looks pissed, "Do I look like a guy in his mid 20's that carries a seventy-five foot long sword? Uh, no. This doesn't mean we aren't working on a plan to take care of this situation as we speak." Over the intercom, a man goes, "Uh, Mr. President, Fort Wick just fell." Another reporter asks, "Are you bluffing? Was the Vice President right?" The President stares blankly, and then lowers his head. "Yeah, we're screwed. Any other questions?"  
Bonnie slaps her forehead. "I got to stop this travesty." She starts typing away, accessing various White House files, and then finishes the sequence with one key. Suddenly, a flat screen lowers down next to the President, and on it Bonnie showed up. "What the?" Bonnie exclaims, "I'm Bonnie Winchester, sitting over here in Tokyo. You might know me as the brat whose father was Benjamin Franklin Pierce…" The reporters start mumbling. One says, "I didn't know Alan Alda had a daughter…" Bonnie looks with an anime sweatdrop. "Why does everyone mention Alan Alda when I say that name?" One of the nerds in the room goes, "Well, Alan Alda played an army doctor of the same name on the television series M*A*S*H, which aired from 1972 to 1983." Bonnie goes, "Did I ask for your opinion? Besides, Benjamin's old man couldn't stand M*A*S*H, so that can't be it, but that's not the point. Now, feeble-minded reporters, listen, and speak when I say you can speak, and this way we can avoid another of these misunderstandings. Now, first off, no more talking about Alan Alda, period. Back to my point…" President Coleman looks at her and asks, "Okay, then why the hell are you on a secure government line? Wait… Benjamin Franklin Pierce Winchester, the hacker god that could break into ANYTHING. What do you want? Did your dad put you up to this? What, in this time of crisis, he wants to hold the nation hostage and then wants me to pardon him, then he screws us out of our dough… again." Bonnie becomes cross. "Nice one. Wonder why didn't I think of that, but no. He has nothing to do with this. See, this is why I said to listen until I said you can speak, because when you don't you start to assume, and as we all know, assumption is the mother of all f***-ups. Now, this time, listen. Time is not a luxury now." She waits for silence. "Okay, now, Mr. Midget, uh, Mr. President, why don't you call up the only folks who can handle this? WE know how to handle this, and all it'll cost you are those outrageous long-distance fees. You know you wanna call Mr. Yagami." The president answers her, "Listen, I've already reviewed this issue with the Joint Chiefs during the first Dominion scare. We do not want to be dependant on them all our lives and enter into what has dubbed 'The Townsville Scenario.' We have to learn how to do this ourselves, because one day, they won't be here to save us, and then what? We already possess technology made in the Wick administration that can combat even low-level Terra digimon, and recently upgraded this technology." Bonnie seems as though she was not listening as she typed, then she went paler than usual for a moment, then looked up. "Ever considered that what you're up against is an Omega? You know, Omega as in 'Obliviomon' Omega, the thing that wiped out 120 million people in 10 seconds, scarred the face of the world forever, wiped out Houston with a flick of his wrist, and produced more power from his little finger than the sun has put out in the last millennia. If you don't believe me, look at this yourself. I bet your Defense Department already knew this." She shows the file for Yuumei Omnimon on the screen. "If you say you don't need our help on this, then something is wrong with you. Do what you want, and I don't know about my friends, and I know I have no chance to beat this by myself, but I'm going to see what I can do, whether you like it or not." The screen goes black.  
"Meramon, let's go!!" she yells. From the hall, Meramon puts down an asbestos mop and comes with her. "Digiport Open!!" In they went, watched by the startled nerds and geeks.  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUTH!!"  
  
"Meramon Terravolve to Apollomon, The Real Sun God!!"  
  
Quickly, five of the other nine assemble. Lily and Tetsuo still had no knowledge of the attacks, Romi was kept home by order of father, and Yuuji was not able to leave for Kai's vigilant eye kept him from leaving. In Iori's temple, Tetsuo, Akira, and Iori's grandfather sat. Tetsuo asks, "Well, I know people ask you enough how you've lived so long, so I will not bother you about it…" Iori's grandfather goes, "Well, good living, tai chi, good food, calm nerves, and so much damn prune juice that you can clean out the bowels of a whole f***in' army is my ticket, but you could always do like Dick Clark, but I wouldn't recommend it." Tetsuo blinks. "Okay…" Gramps interrupts again, "I don't like that Dick Clark. It's not everyday you live to be 120 something, not the least bit senile, does nothing really special, and look just the same as you did 80 years earlier, then showing it off with your New Year's specials. I still say he sold his soul for immortality." Zenmon interjects, "Amen!!" "Now what was it you wanted to know?" Tetsuo asks, "Well, that's nice to know, but what I wanted to know is that do you know why Iori does not want to talk about Jou or the funeral?" Iori's grandfather says, "Iori and Jou were close friends. It was Jou's guidance that led him down his path. Jou was a key part in his life, as was myself. His solace, brooding, and his wanting to be alone more seems normal, but dodging the issue that bothers him is not sound. It will lead him down a dark path. He must learn to open up and realize that he is gone from this physical plane. We could help, but he must travel this road alone." Akira goes, "Oh, so he's in denial… I got something to mellow him out." Everyone else yells, "NO!!" She goes, "Okay… I'll go check my herbs." She walks out, preceded by a silence. About twenty seconds later, Tetsuo yells to Zenmon, "Hey, I thought you said you took her grow lamps from her." Zenmon, still sitting in a chair reading the news on the Internet, answers, "Yeah, like four f***in' months ago. Besides, it's not my damn problem, but this is… Special Report, strange new digimon annihilates Fort Wick, on the move, believed to come from the Dominion." He waits a moment. "That's your cue, oh kemosabe." Tetsuo comes in with a murasame on his back. "Could we tone down the profanity here when we get back?" Zenmon goes, "Screw you." Iori's grandfather exclaims, "I would, but being obnoxious helps calm my nerves." Tetsuo mentions, "Damn, he's got good hearing for a 114 year old man. Great, now you two got me started. Let's go!!" They enter the port.  
Over at Taichi's apartment, he goes, "Oh, this is bad. There is no way they can handle an Omega on their own. We should know. We got to do something." Mimi goes, "Well, Bonnie can be wrong. Maybe it's a new type immune to the weapons developed 40 years ago. Maybe it wears a new armor." Taichi goes, "I don't like it. I think this won't end until we get involved." Mimi shakes her head. "No way. They have to start to stand on their own. We can't always be there. Besides, Sora, you, and me made a promise eighteen years ago never to take it that far ever again. I'm sorry. I know they'll find their way. Now, I have to get to physical therapy. Hopefully, I can ditch this blasted wheelchair by next week." She wheels out the door. Shortly after, the TV shows the devastation done. "No, Mimi, not this time. They must learn, but to stand out this time will sentence them to death. Only one thing could this kind of destruction, and only one thing can stop it." Agumon exclaims, "No, you can't do it. It's sealed in that private vault with the others, and even if you could get it, it'd kill you." Taichi goes, "I know. It's a risk I have to take. Sorry Mimi, Sora, I have to break the promise." He turns off the TV and grabs the phone. Agumon queries, "What are you doing?" Taichi goes, "Getting the one person who can help now. Hello, Lewis?"  
Lewis answers on his cell phone. "I already anticipated your whim. Lilymon is retrieving Bonnie and I'm driving to you as we speak." Taichi asks, "How? How did you know?" Lewis goes, "Simple. You're the type that can't sit back and do nothing, Mimi doubts his power, and besides the fact that Mimi and Sora are out of action, you know they will not back out of the promise without due reason, and you need someone who can break you into the vault where they are held." Taichi answers, "Well, you hit the nail on the head." Lewis says, "You observe a person's personality long and hard enough, you learn how they think, and you can anticipate many, but not all, of their moves. I'll be damned, I'm already here." He hangs up. Taichi grabs a knapsack and heads for the door, and when he opens the door, Lewis is already waiting for him." Lewis goes, "Oh, you'll want to grab something that looks valuable. We need an alibi in order to slip in." Agumon asks, "Why not just teleport in?" Lewis responds, "No can do, little buddy. See, not only is that place wired with security measures, guards, and cameras, but it also has state-of-the-art energy sensors, designed to sense explosions, energy blasts, and teleportation takes a lot more concentration, focus, and sheer energy than you think. Reassembling your body atom by atom takes more energy than all the power plants in Northern Asia, so there would be a good chance they'd notice something. Now, you throw in security locks designed by Koushiro-san himself, internal wall-mounted turrets, and all the aforementioned precautions, and the results for you are not all sunshine and lollipops, if you get my drift." Taichi utters, "I get the strange impression you've tried this before." Lewis goes, "Well, I have thought of it before, repeat, thought of it before. I can't stand the thought of a place I can't get access to." Agumon asks, "Well, after what you said, how are we going to do this?" Lewis goes, "This is where Bonnie factors in. See, these systems haven't been updated in 15 years. She can play god with the security measures, except the retina and fingerprint scans, which will be the parts that will take some time. Now, let's roll."  
In the Digital World, the others are deep in a forest, and about a mile ahead of them are Bonnie and Apollomon, nearing the monstrosity. Bonnie yells, "Attack now!!" Apollomon nods. As he prepares, he sees Safiirumon and a few of the Valkyries trying to buy some time, but losing all the same. Bonnie yells, "We'll take it from here!!"  
  
"Fusion Rings!!"  
  
They strike the left arm of Yuumei Omnimon, but he is not hurt. In fact, he doesn't even realize he was hit. Bonnie goes, "Nothing." Safiirumon yells, "Pull back!! There's nothing else we can do!!" The Valkyries flee into the brush with Vulcan Lilymon bringing up the rear.  
  
"Hydroponic Shower!!"  
  
The shot itself shoves Yuumei Omnimon back, but Tamiko is thrown off and hits the ground, knocked out from the fall. Vulcan Lilymon looks back to see him there, ignored by Metzger. "I have to get him out of the way." Yuumei Omnimon stops sliding, and starts moving back, oblivious to the fact Tamiko is not at his side. In fact, as he approaches, he nearly steps on him when Vulcan Lilymon swoops in and snatches him up. Yuumei Omnimon asks, "Master, what of Tamiko?" Metzger answers him with, "What of him? He's served his purpose. He's of no more use to me… Oh, if you're that worried he'll leak information, I'll take care of that." He draws a 9mm Glock and loads his arm-mounted grenade launcher, unloads a whole clip at the two, then fires a grenade at them, blowing up below her, and sparking a chain of gas leaking from various jeeps, amplifying the blast. "I can't see any movement, nor can I spot any heat signatures. I do believe I got them. Now, shall we get back to the job at hand?" Metzger retorts. Yuumei Omnimon nods. Bushidomon takes Tetsuo's WCEDI, and the barrels on the back open up. All five of his elemental forces draw forth to each of the five barrels, and begin to spin up. As they begin, translucent domes of various colors appeared in front of Bushidomon.  
  
"Meikaku Cannon!!"  
  
Various projectiles flew out of the barrels in a hellstorm of elementals, striking Yuumei Omnimon in the chest, but bouncing off his armor. Sakiko watches this event, mentioning, "That's not supposed to happen!!" Tetsuo says, "Anything that lives can die too, so don't worry." Bonnie goes, "The same applies to us, shaolin man, or have you forgotten that?" Tetsuo goes, "Well, you spoiled an optimistic mood. Can't you ever see the glass as half full?" Bonnie ridicules, "What's with you people and half full glasses? While you sit there and stare at a glass, I'm going to do something more important, like save the day, and that bullcrap." Bushidomon is still shooting, sweat pouring down his pale blue face, when Yuumei Omnimon swings down with his sword, but is stopped by the five barriers before him. Bonnie says, "Well, that's one thing going for us." Bushidomon goes, "Well, now that we had a fine discussion on the logic of half full glasses, I'd love some backup." Yuumei Omnimon keeps hacking at the barrier. Bonnie goes, "Alright!! Okay!! One heroic but ultimately futile attack coming right up!!" Keiko goes, "I agree with Tetsuo. Stop looking at this like the glass is half empty." Bonnie screams, "Enough with the damn half full glasses nobody gives a rat's ass about!!" Keiko backs off. "Okay… Don't blow your top there… Uh, attack?" Alcyaid Xaviomon steps up first.  
  
"Quartz Lasers!!"  
  
The beams strike across his chest and face, causing some explosions, but it doesn't stop him. "Eat this!!" Alcyaid Xaviomon calls out.  
  
"Neo-Tek Tomahawk!!"  
  
The axe screams across the air, striking Yuumei Omnimon's cape, and shattering. Keiko strafes him.  
  
"Photosynthesis Ray!!"  
  
The shot makes no real impact on him as he continues to hack at the barrier. Michaeamon flies up next.  
  
"Consecrating Jab!!"  
  
He draws back and connects, but his fist stops dead on Yuumei Omnimon's jaw. Michaeamon's eyes tear up as he hovers in place, his fist still in the monster's jaw. Suddenly, he screams out in great pain and holds his hand. Metzger grits his teeth as he listens to the archangel's cries of agony. "Yuumei, would you shut him up, for good?" Yuumei Omnimon responds, "But, master, what of the barrier?" Metzger's answer, "It'll still be there when you get done." He stops striking the barrier and looks right at Michaeamon. Ryo calls to him, "Get away!!" Alas, his words were too late, for the massive dark paladin deftly jabs him in return, annihilating his armor upon contact, and then sending him through four trees at mach speed, sending enormous splinters and stakes of wood through his back, his wings broken as he shattered through them, and on hitting the ground left wing first, a messy snap as the impact rips out the wing before he skids for a quarter mile. He lies on the ground, eyes blank, silent. Metzger yells at Yuumei Omnimon, "Dammit, I said to kill him!!" Yuumei Omnimon observes the archangel as everyone backs up to him, including Bushidomon. "I would, but now he's guarded by the barrier. I knew the barrier was a greater priority. I'm not the simpleton that is Vamdemon, nor am I as gullible as Malachimon. I know that which I am doing."  
Bonnie gestures to Valkyrie Lotusmon, "So far, your attack has done the most to him. Let's see if we can soften him up." Masato goes, "Guess you heard oh fearless leader…" Keiko rushes up, "Hey, I thought we worked out the whole chain of command thing a long time ago?!" Bonnie goes, "Well, I was here first, and then you guys showed up, but no one took charge, so I took that liberty, and until now, you didn't mind. I know I'm not leader material, but somebody has to." Ryo goes, "But…" Bonnie goes, "Lily is an able leader, this I have learned, but as we have witnessed before, things fell apart without her, and when the time comes, can we take charge on our own?"  
  
"Europa Crescent Crash!!"  
  
Yuumei Omnimon shields himself as the assault shoves him back.  
  
"Hydroponic Shower!!"  
  
Again, he slides back. Keiko watches him. "Strange. The Omega digimon my grandparents speak of could just laugh off such attacks and kill her before she could blink. What is different about Valkyrie Lotusmon?" Valkyrie Lotusmon holds many lotus leaves between her in the fashion one would hold shurikens.  
  
"Midnight Lotus!!"  
  
The lotuses strike Yuumei Omnimon and all around him. After her barrage, she takes one more and throws it at him. Slowly he turns to get out of defensive stance, and is struck under his left eye, and against all odds, breaks the skin. Slowly, he pulls the three that struck him out, finishing with the one under his eye, starting a trickling of blood, but then the latent power of the leaves take effect. The first caused an explosion on his armor. The second entangled him in wild ivy, but the third was the most interesting. The third leaf encased him in a 10,000x gravity field. "Get up, already, you lazy bum!!" Yuumei Omnimon shudders as he tries to move. "I'm trying… I can't get up!! I'm so… heavy!!"  
Keiko thinks, "That's odd. That gravity field seems to be able to hold him." Metzger thinks, "This is embarrassing. How could she do this? Wait!!" Keiko thinks, "No one knows what effects a Lunar digimon would have on an Omega. A Lunar digimon has never fought an Omega digimon before, and no one knows what the Lunar elemental is…" Metzger completes the thought, "…Since the Lunar element is basically chance and randomness with some gravity and energy draining powers thrown in, meaning Time and Light digimon are especially prone to this power, and he is part Garurumon…" Keiko, "…Not to mention the fact that he looks like some sort of…" Metzger, "Dark Paladin? What is it? Yuumei. It means 'light and dark,' so does it mean he uses both light and darkness powers like Malachimon does? Well, it doesn't matter now. These are questions for later. Right now it would seem I see what is going on. It looks like that Bushidomon is drawing power straight from the planet, since I saw five barriers when he first started, which I believe are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Light, and he fused them into one über-barrier. Well, let's not be out staged. Let's show him we can draw too." He looks at Yuumei Omnimon. "Yuumei, use your Ætherspace Flux to bust this barrier, then listen to my every word!!" Yuumei Omnimon opens his eyes.  
  
"Ætherspace Flux!!"  
  
All went dark except for the trees and ground as the stars rushed by overhead. Around Yuumei Omnimon, a tear in hyperspace open, with white beams of lights radiating out and through him, slowing to a crawl outside 20 feet of him, and the slowed light surrounded him in a sphere. The sky returned to blue as the sphere faded, to show him free of his gravitational bondage and a red pulsating glow outlining him, his armor, his sword, and his cloak. Metzger calls, "Now, don't use an arcane elemental attack. Try your Shadow Flare!!" Bonnie blinks once. "Something tells me that we should scatter." Yuumei Omnimon then performs various gesturing with his arms, before raising his left arm into the sky."  
  
"Shadow Flare!!"  
  
A gold beam leaves his hand and rises into the sky, into space, and hits the surface of the sun, creating a vortex of plasma. Solar flares radiate off the corona. Massive sunspots form in the area from a general cooling effect the vortex is having. The spots are drawn into the mix. Slowly, the beam leaves his hand, splitting into three, one stopping on Bushidomon, another on Apollomon, and the third on Valkyrie Lotusmon. A white flash lights the sky as the beam breaks contact with the sun, the end a mass of many dark flames surrounding one big flame. In a twinkle of light as it enters the atmosphere, the mass splits into three and follow the three beams. Over the three illuminated digimon, red circular targeting crosshairs appear, centering in on them, then turning green when the lock on. Bushidomon starts running, but the light and the crosshairs follow him. "We are so screwed!!" He stops, and gets ready to defend himself, as does Valkyrie Lotusmon and Apollomon, when from nowhere, another beam begins striking the dark plasma, first sparing Valkyrie Lotusmon, then Bushidomon is saved just in time, but Apollomon is pummeled into the ground by the shockwave, and reverts back to Candmon. In the blinding interim, someone rushes up. Bonnie asks herself, "Is that Paladin Lilymon? I'll be damned, it is!!" Paladin Lilymon holds her right hand up and squints, and spots Bonnie. Bonnie asks, "What are you doing here?" Paladin Lilymon goes, "No time. I'll explain it on the way. Your skills are needed elsewhere." Bonnie goes, "Huh?" Before any more could be said, she grabs Bonnie and Candmon, and takes off, when Yuumei Omnimon spots her. "An uninvited guest always crashes the party." He swings at her, and she flies back, but the tip of one of his claws nears her neck, and hits her amulet, striking the gem and breaking a piece off. Quickly, she flies away from the field of battle to the others waiting.  
Not far from the battle, Safiirumon and the Valkyries have regrouped clear from the battle. Metal Lilymon goes, "I wish there was something we could do…" Safiirumon shakes his head and answers, "This is beyond our capabilities. If anyone can handle this… thing… it's them." A moment of quiet passes, when Tomoemon asks, "Where's Vulcan Lilymon? I thought she brought up the rear. You don't think…" Raijin Lilymon explains, "I remember she turned back for a reason, then she disappeared." Siva Lilymon crosses her arms and says, "Well, we all know she was never the bright one." The other Valkyries give her a stern look. Safiirumon goes, "Spread out and look for her, but don't get too close to the fight, and stay in pairs. We don't want to lose any more of you out there." They move out in search of her.  
Just out of sight from where they stood, northwest of Yuumei Omnimon's location, near the burning Fort Wick, Vulcan Lilymon and Tamiko lay on the burning forest floor, Tamiko regaining consciousness first. "That incompetent… I'm his leader. You don't blow your leaders up. When I get back over there, I'm going to kick his ass proper!!" He stands up and tries to walk, when he falls back down after putting weight on his left leg. "Well, I'm going to get a big damn crutch here, and then I'm going back over there, and I'm going to beat your ass with my big damn crutch!! Dammit, where's a tree limb when you need one!! Hack… Hack… Stupid smoke." Vulcan Lilymon wakes up. "But I can't eat another baby back rib… I can't see!! I'm blind!! Wait, never mind. It's just smoke." Tamiko goes, "So Einstein wakes up at last!! After I beat the crap out of Metzger, I'm going to have you shot for causing all this to me!!" Vulcan Lilymon yells, "Well, if I didn't grab you when I did, you would landed head first and probably died." Tamiko, "Well, you got me there. Maybe I won't have you shot by a firing squad then, but you're still my prisoner. Now that I think about it, it's that Vulcan Lilymon that deserves the firing squad. It's her fault I fell off in the first place." Vulcan Lilymon walks out through the smoke. "I'm YOUR prisoner? Doubtful. You have no way of detaining me, and with that bum leg, you aren't going anywhere unless it's over my shoulder…" Tamiko, "Sure… You're one to talk. I mean, skinned shoulders, tattered wings, and enough shrapnel in your arms and back to make a buck at a recycling center… Blah… Hack… Damn smoke!!" Vulcan Lilymon replies, "Maybe we should get out of this smoke." Tamiko smacks his chest with the side of his hand idiotically and exclaims, "Duh… Ya think? I swear, you Fire types are dimmer than blondes. Hack… Hack… Cough… Why are you still standing here? Wheeze…" She stares blankly for a moment. Quietly, she utters, "Strange. It seems familiar, like in another life, in a time long forgotten." Tamiko begins to lose consciousness as his lungs asphyxiate in the smoke. She kneels down and tries to move her arm to nudge him, but her wounds and the shrapnel make them nearly impossible to move. She yells to him, "Taichi, wake up!!" He groggily comes back around. "What the hell? Never mind…" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Come on. We have to get out here. You put your arm around my neck and put some of your weight on me. Now, walk with me." Tamiko grins and weakly answers, "You know I won't be your prisoner." Vulcan Lilymon tells him, "That doesn't matter now." They walk from the area.  
Lewis stands in an alley with Taichi and Agumon near a giant heavily secured facility. "Don't you just love it when poorly mapped out plans made up at the last minute just come together?" Agumon remarks, "Well, maybe, if the plan was to actually BEGIN!!" Paladin Lilymon and Bonnie finally arrive, Bonnie carrying a small bag of supplies. Bonnie goes, "It's best you get out of here, Lilymon. The fewer there are of us, the more stealth we'll have. Besides, like you explained, we're only after one four-pound object. It's not like we're knocking over Fort Knox, and you would very quickly stand out." Taichi adds, "Yeah, she's right. It's best you go." Paladin Lilymon stares blankly for a moment, then nods. "I'll see if I can find Lily." She walks down the alley. Agumon asks, "Okay, now what's the plan?" Lewis remarks, "Why the hell you asking me? Ask her. It's her plan." Agumon and Taichi do an animé fall. Bonnie explains, "Well, as already mentioned, teleportation and high energy tactics are right out. The first thing we must do is disable the cameras." Agumon goes, "Why don't we just walk on in, and work from the inside? I mean, Taichi, even if you can't remove it, you still have a right to be in there." Lewis, "Well, we could, but it was Sora's idea to put in a 'No Lewis' clause, in Paragraph 2, Section 8, where if I set foot in the building, even with one of them, they get to shoot me with tranquilizer darts on sight. Koushiro got her to add it just in case I ever got the idea. Man, those darts really hurt, too!!" Bonnie goes, "You've done this before, haven't you?" Lewis, "Well, four or five times. Those security guys are good!! I just don't like the idea of something I can't get into. Nothing is foolproof." Lewis looks at the backpack. "I got an idea." Bonnie explains, "Now that I have all the facts, here's the plan. Taichi will carry the backpack, which will contain Lewis. I will pose as a cousin to Taichi, and this will allow me to accompany him through security, and at the X-ray machine, Agumon will try to get their attention, and I'll hack the machine remotely through this microcomputer here disguised as a cell phone. See, only the 1 and 0 keys work, and it already has an X-ray program installed. My dad used it all the time to get past airport security. Now, for the metal detectors, because we got to get the laptop past it, Lewis will hold it in this lead case, blocking the magnetic field with which a metal detector works by. Past the detector, there is a 7-foot stretch where there are no cameras, but plenty of guards at the two doors to watch us, and this will be the trickiest part. Lewis will have to hand me the laptop before we get to the next room without them noticing. If we can past this point, the hardest part is for the most part is over. Lewis sleeperholds the guard in the next room quickly, while I tap the camera line and doctor the feed. Boom, we're past the third door. Doors four and five are the pains. Something may seem off if we take too long, so as a back-up, at door four Lewis will weld the grates open and hurl these smoke bombs into the ventilation shafts, and in the belief that there is a fire, the building will most likely be evacuated. This won't give me very long to hack the retina, fingerprint, and voice locks in place. That will be a bitch. As soon as I do so, grab the Nexus, the then emptied smoke bombs, and haul ass out of there in the confusion. Now, questions? Let's go." Lewis stands in the backpack, and balls up so it can be closed, and takes the laptop. Taichi puts the backpack on, and they walk in. At the X-ray machine, Agumon begins to ask pointless bogus questions to the operator as Lewis passes through. The guard goes, "You're clean." Through the metal detector they went, again clean. As they walk in the hall, she reaches to scratch her head, and they make the exchange. Bonnie scoots in closer to Taichi, keeping the laptop from sight. After they enter the room, Bonnie uses Taichi to hide from the sight of the camera as she enters the program. Lewis jumps out and knocks out the guard. The program causes a small camera snow, and then it loops back to before they entered. Inside the fourth chamber, Bonnie goes, "Man, I'm glad those were older model cameras. Those new ones can only receive live feed, or they send out an alert." Lewis chucks the smoke bombs. Bonnie, "Now, the hard part. Taichi, you can unlock your locks without me. The other two I'll have to handle." Taichi walks up, and places his index finger on a panel and his eye to a small window. A computer voice answers, "Taichi Yagami finger and retina prints recognized and acknowledged. Give voice sample." A speaker extends out from the wall, and he says his name. "Voice print accepted. Lock disabled." Some tungsten locking pins are heard unlocking. Bonnie starts typing away rapidly. She then puts on a rubber glove and a silver contact lens. "Sora Izumi finger and retina prints recognized and acknowledged. Give voice sample." She types away, then, from the computer comes a recording. "Voice print accepted. Lock disabled." More tungsten pins can be heard retracting. Suddenly, before Bonnie can start typing, they hear, "Mimi Yagami finger and retina prints recognized and acknowledged. Give voice sample." Agumon goes, "That was fast. A lot faster than Sora's locks." Bonnie answers, "But I didn't do anything." Taichi opens his eyes big as he looks as the panel. "No way." Lewis leans over, and speaks with Mimi's voice, "Mimi Yagami." The computer goes, "Voice print accepted. Lock disabled. Motion sensors disabled. Pressure sensitive floor disabled. Audio sensors disabled. Access granted." Still using Mimi's voice, Lewis says, "Why did you think I only needed you and her to get in. You forget we once shared the same body, and beyond all odds, we have the same fingerprints, irises, we share personality quirks, and I can even do her voice to perfection. Hah ha ha ha ha!!!! Why do you think I never secure my valuables the same way you secure these Nexuses? Mimi can do the exact same thing to me, and Lilymon can too!!" Taichi goes, "How long were you going to keep this from us?" Lewis answers, still in the same voice, "Oh, I don't know." Bonnie says, "I hate to interrupt, but first, stop doing that Lewis. That's just weird. Also, we can talk later. Let's get what we came for." They run in and snag the Power Nexus of Honor and slip it in the backpack, and Bonnie's laptop in as well. Lewis snags the smoke bomb canisters, and chucks them in as well. Taichi grabs the unconscious guard and drags him out. As soon as he clears the threshold and clear of the sensors, Lewis teleports away with Bonnie. A fireman asks, "What happened?" Taichi answers, "Well, I wanted to deposit something into my personal vault, but then some ninja dude came with these high tech gizmos, trying to get in. He used smoke bombs to cover his tracks. This guard fought him off though, and he crawled back into the vents." The awakening guard goes, "I did?" The security guard captain yells, "Do a perimeter search!! Find this man!!" The captain asks, "Can you describe the person?" Suddenly, his EDI beeps, and he receives a message from Bonnie. "Help!! Hurry!! We can't hold him anymore!! Anyone!!" Taichi grins slyly and goes, "Uh, duty calls… Bye!!" A half-mile away, Bonnie and Lewis sit on a rooftop. "Convincing!!" Bonnie smiles. Lewis asks, "You record Taichi's records?" Bonnie nods and hands him a disc. He puts it in his coat pocket and smirks. He yells, "The unbreakable fortress… I have broken you!!" He holds out his hand and does a victory 'V' pointing at the facility. Bonnie looks down, as though in regret. "I said I'd never do something like this again, yet, here I am." Lewis looks at her and lifts her head up. "Trust me. You did the right thing this time. You knew you couldn't hold on forever against something the likes of Yuumei Omnimon. You did it to help your friends, the worlds, everyone. I still don't see what Mimi had against it." Bonnie goes, "I guess you're right. I mean, we weren't doing that hot anyway. We don't have the power to face an Omega. You guys do. Nothing is foolproof." Lewis goes, "It all depends on the fool."  
Rushing into the Digital World, Taichi and Agumon run. Yuumei Omnimon is lost in the billowing smoke. "You can't use this smoke and forest to hide forever. Eventually, you must come out to face me." Metzger goes, "You've been looking through this smoke for five minutes now. Why don't you just BLOW IT AWAY!! Geez, sometimes I think fusing with that Agumon may have dropped your IQ 50 points." Outside the forest, Keiko goes, "He's right. Eventually, he will find us, and we will have to fight. Guess we should give him what he wants…" Tetsuo stops her. "Wait. Not just yet. Something isn't right." Yuumei Omnimon goes, "Take cover, Metzger. I'm going to get rid of the smoke." He draws his sword. The blade changes somehow, distorting the very fabric of space. Metzger sees this and climbs under Yuumei Omnimon's cloak. "Oh, shit!! Is that blade made of anti-matter?!"  
  
"Anti-Matter Tear!!"  
  
Around his sword, atomic particles are exploding into nothingness, releasing great amounts of atomic power, and tearing up existence itself around him. He slashes all around, then strikes a tree. Time stops for a moment as space around him is ripped from existence. Trees, ground, air, light, everything starts shattering like glass. Air and ground alike begin to implode upon the location, reacting to the blast, stifling its range of destruction. Time suddenly returns to normal. Masato looks at her digivice. "Guys, you won't believe this, but this says that the Digital World just shrank in size by 8 ten thousandths of a percent." Andromon says, "It was to be expected. He was using an anti-matter based attack, and when matter and anti-matter collide, they cancel out each other. In space, that would have been an explosion rivaling that of a small supernova, but here, in a dense area of matter, matter collapsed around him." Yuumei Omnimon approaches. "Exactly what I was going to say." He swings his sword down, when a shout calls his attention." Taichi stands 100 feet from the others and shouts, "Picking on the weak… Sick!! If you must fight someone, fight an equal!!" Yuumei Omnimon laughs, "Is that it? I'm not impressed." Metzger goes, "Ignore him." Taichi, "Now, Agumon!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
  
Yuumei Omnimon completely ignores Paladingreymon as he prepares to attack. Taichi calls out, "Now, I'm going to make it worth your while, whether you like it or not." He pulls out the Nexus. Yuumei Omnimon turns and looks at the Nexus. "Maybe you are worth my time after all. In war, you can never be cocky." Taichi focuses, and wind draws around him as the Nexus opens.  
  
"OMEGA TERRAVOLVE!!"  
"Paladingreymon Omega Terravolve, Avalonmon, Avatar of the Light!!"  
  
Yuumei Omnimon looks at Avalonmon. "I must say I'm impressed. When I first came to be, I didn't know you could do this, but like any true warrior, I studied my foe and learned their true skills, and this is a true surprise. I thought surely you would try to find a way to beat me without it, because those things drain the very life of the owner to power the user. So this is Avalonmon. I hope he has other powers besides his Paladin powers." He rushes Avalonmon, knocks him down, and drives his sword down only centimeters from his facemask. "You let your guard down. I'm disappointed." He moves his sword down to his neck, but then leaps up, lifting Avalonmon by his mask, teetering on the tip of his sword, throwing him over his shoulder into the ground, then, while he is still hooked on his sword, tosses him back overhead and sends him sliding into the ground, making a deep pit. Avalonmon slowly rises up. Yuumei Omnimon raises his left hand.  
  
"Shadow Flare!!"  
  
Avalonmon can only stare at the light beam, as the black flare towards the surface. "Think, Avalonmon, think!!" He runs over and holds Yuumei Omnimon in a full nelson. "Cunning, I dare say, but not enough. Do you think this will change the outcome for you?" Avalonmon goes, "Huh? Of course it is!! I may still be hit, but I'll take you with me!!" Yuumei Omnimon smiles, "Maybe so, but as I said before, cockiness will get you killed." Metzger has a perplexed face. "Did somebody just beat you with a smart stick, or do you just have no common sense?" Yuumei Omnimon goes, "I would say the latter, but that is a conversation for later." He jumps into the air with Avalonmon holding him.  
  
"Ætherspace Flux!!"  
  
Time distorts, and Yuumei slips loose and gets behind by moving through hyperspace. While Avalonmon is still in shock to his disappearance, Yuumei Omnimon drops below and points his wrist cannon at him.  
  
"Duality of Life!!"  
  
The back half of the cannon extends out, revealing a reactor. Two plates atop the rear section lift up, and the inside linings start to glow. On the right plate, on the inside plating is the Yin symbol and it glows white. On the left plate inside is the Yang symbol and it glows black. Both draw light and dark power to the reactor. A sphere of silvery fused light/dark power amasses at the barrelhead. After five seconds of charging, four lasers slide out from the back of the front half and aim red light on Avalonmon's back, and then begin to burn into his armor, moving in a circular fashion, making a ring. The main cannon fires a volatile silver beam into Avalonmon's back, and he unleashes a chilling scream and it shoves him higher, stopping only in time to throw him straight into the Shadow Flare. Metzger comments, "Looks like it'll be one of those fights. I'll wait over here." He slides off Yuumei Omnimon as Avalonmon hits the ground, his capes burned away, the ring area where he was struck gone and bleeding burn on his back, side plates next to his head on the oval collar ring shattered, and his mask cracked in three places. "He's good. This will stop him though!!"  
  
"Pendragon Blaze!!"  
  
He fires the flaming white serpent blast at Yuumei Omnimon, but he stands there as the attack harmless snuffs out upon contact with him. "What are you?" Yuumei Omnimon chuckles. "You forget that a Paladin's Holy and Light attacks cannot hurt another Paladin, and since I am a Paladin, your special moves have no effect on me." A pause, followed by Yuumei Omnimon saying, "But how can I hurt you? Simple. I'm a Dark Paladin, and in addition to having control of both Light and Darkness, I also, unlike you possess many other non-Paladin moves like that Valkyrie Lotusmon has, so compared to me, your power means exactly diddly squat." Avalonmon is startled. "No way… Dark Paladins are impossible. I can hurt you!! You darkness will not escape my wrath!!"  
  
"Lumin Sky!!"  
  
He strikes Yuumei Omnimon with the assault, but nothing happens. Taichi exclaims, "This isn't happening!! No… He really is a Dark Paladin. Science be damned." Yuumei Omnimon draws back with his fist and smashes in the rest of the helmet, pieces raining down to the ground. Avalonmon returns the favor with upward slash with Excalibur, then a downward one into Yuumei Omnimon's right shoulder, shattering the skull plate there, and sending bone and chain mail falling to the ground amongst his helmet remains. Yuumei Omnimon grimaces as blood runs down the edge of the sword and his chest. "It appears you do have an option after all, but against my full power, it would matter none the less." He lashes out with his left arm and whacks Excalibur from Avalonmon's hand and into the air, then pounces up and kicks him in the chest, sending Avalonmon tottering away. Yuumei Omnimon claws on his fingers grow out and look like space.  
  
"Mithril Claws of the Celestial Order!!"  
  
He howls out into the sky, cosmic energy from space drifting to him, then draws his arms out to his sides and begins to dash at him, his right-hand claws leave a white aura trail behind him, and his left-hand claws leaving a black aura trail. In a bang, he pierces the sound barrier. When Avalonmon finally regains his balance, Yuumei Omnimon is already on top of him, and he swings his claws into his torso, throwing sparks all over and leaving white and black gashes in the cuirass. The sonic boom throws Avalonmon over Yuumei Omnimon's head, where he stops on one foot and leaps up, both sets of claws glowing orange hot from the first strike, and hit him in the back, this time causing macroexplosions all over his back. Yuumei Omnimon lands, and his claws retract. Avalonmon returns to terra firma chest first, a sea of obsidium metal leaving him. Slowly, he arises; the armor on his falling off in giant chunks, the chain mail all tattered. Avalonmon thinks, "He's good. Wait, in the corner of my eye… Excalibur!!" He rolls over to it and draws it from the ground. Yuumei Omnimon spots him and prepares another run with his claws. Avalonmon grabs Excalibur and pulls it up, spins, and as Yuumei Omnimon leaps, Avalonmon dices into his chest, throwing some blood around. He lands feet first and stops, his claws retracting. "Damn." The top half of cuirass slides down and to the right, cracks up, and becomes obliterated, revealing the gash. "That was close." He turns towards Avalonmon. "Only a mere fluke though."  
  
"Ætherspace Flux!!"  
  
The Dark Paladin accelerates to near light speed with sword drawn. "What is it he hopes to accomplish? He knows I'd be ready for a third rush." He steps to the side and draws his left arm, and clotheslines him across the chest. "Alley oop!!" He leaps up with Yuumei on his arm, and with a quick flick of his arm, tosses him off. He then flies over Yuumei Omnimon and strikes him with his fist, a kidney punch, placing the Dark Paladin in great anguish as Avalonmon pushes him back to earth on his fist, burning up in friction fireball. Avalonmon lets out a ground-shaking cry as he nears the ground, and pushes even as they hit, releasing a force similar to that of a small nuclear device. Taichi collapses, and is caught by Tetsuo and Keiko. Keiko shouts, "Hold on, grandfather!!" Taichi, all pale and pasty, exclaims, "I forgot how fast they drain you. I don't know how much longer I can last." Metzger smirks, "Odds are, in a few more minutes, you'll go, and so will his power, and Yuumei Omnimon will still be standing, ready to eliminate the rest of you." Masato replies, "I doubt that greatly." Metzger says, "We'll see." Avalonmon draws Excalibur over his head when Yuumei Omnimon surprisingly bounces up and strikes the insides of his lower legs, causing Avalonmon to do a split. Let's just say he isn't ecstatic over it. Yuumei belly flops again, curls his legs in, then put his feet atop Avalonmon's theighs, and pushes up, standing up on his theighs, and holds his sword just like Avalonmon had his moments earlier. All Avalonmon can do at the moment is writhe in pain as he feels tendons pull and rip from the stress.  
  
"Corona Claymore!!"  
  
His sword burns blue, and he rams it into Avalonmon's gut, sending him into hemorrhages and bucking Yuumei Omnimon off. Avalonmon grasps the sword and pulls it out of him, throwing it to the wayside. He takes Excalibur by one arm and smashes the sword into pieces. Very slowly, he waddles at Yuumei Omnimon. "Let me return the favor!!" He drives Excalibur clean through the upper right leg of Yuumei Omnimon. Keiko stares at the carnage. "I'm worried." Sakiko asks, "About what?" Keiko answers, "I worry there will be no victor."  
Back in the real world, Yuuji sits in his room at his home. "Why can't dad understand that all digimon aren't all bad? Ever since mom died, he's been weird, nervous, and overprotective. Just because they gave me shelter, he wants to ground me. Oh, if he knew the truth, he'd go crazy. I can't even sneak out if they need my help since the police chief suspended him for 3 weeks without pay for striking Lilymon." Yuuji suddenly hears a sound from his digivices. "It's Keiko. There's trouble?!" Keiko goes, "Well, right now, not so much, but Taichi is losing his life powering Avalonmon to fight Yuumei Omnimon here in the Digital World. Here's the location we're at. Can you get out to help? If Avalonmon falls, we'll need all the help we can spare." Yuuji goes, "I don't know. My dad has grounded me; I can't get to a computer, he watches me like a hawk if I leave my room, and he had our apartment lined in that new magnetic insulation the precincts and other important places use that blocks digiports." Keiko goes, "That must have cost him a fortune. Can you sneak out?" Yuuji goes to leave his room, when Kai barks, "Where are you going? You already put yourself in enough danger!! Now stay in your room." Yuuji answers, "Uh, no." Keiko shakes her head. "I don't like this." The message system turns off. Yuuji kicks his bed in anger, but then starts hopping in pain.  
Over the skies of the Digital World, Paladin Lilymon searches the skies. "I must thank Lewis for giving me his EDI. This will help cut down the search time a great deal. Now, if I can just find her signal. Wait a moment…" She detects three signals. "This can't be right. I'm picking up Jou's EDI as well as Lily's digivice and the tracking beacon in her coat!! How?" She flies into the small bustling town filled with black houses and cars. "Gabriel's Fjord. Interesting name…" As she flies overheard, she looks around. "I think I just past 6 funeral parlors already." She soars around and lands near the source, when people and digimon swarm her. "Are you the other missing sister?" This is all she heard. "Missing sister? What are you talking about? I don't have any sister." Gorubi walks up and looks at her. "No people. This isn't Vulcan Lilymon. She isn't the sister." The crowd disperses. Paladin Lilymon asks, "What was that all about?" Gorubi goes, "Well, 25 years ago, there lived two Lilymon sisters. One day, one of them were abducted by Attorneymon and used as his mindless pawn, including leveling this town 10 years later, but now she came back, free from his control, and now when anything that looks like a Lilymon comes into town, people swarm around to ask if she is the other lost sister, who went searching for her. Oh, my name is Gorubi." Paladin Lilymon goes, "Okay, why did you say I wasn't Vulcan Lilymon… Wait, is Vulcan Lilymon that sister?" Gorubi goes, "Why yes!!" She notices Jou's EDI on his belt. "Where did you get this?" Gorubi answers, "Well, about two weeks ago, there was a big flash in the sky, and I was playing on one of the hills, when I found this all destroyed on the ground. I took it home, and my dad fixed it." She lowers her head. "Oh." She detects Lily's digivice again. "Say, Gorubi, who lives in that house?" Gorubi answers, "Well, you know how I was telling you about the Lilymon sisters, well that's their house. One of them, she's called Laomon, lives there with a Gomamon now, and Shiro, his sister Kiki, and myself visit with her a lot, and just yesterday, some strange girl wearing an outfit like that Trunks guy from Dragonball Z moved in there." Paladin Lilymon goes, "Laomon, and Lily?" Gorubi asks, "Who's Lily?" Paladin Lilymon asks herself, "Why would Lily go to Laomon?"  
Inside the house, Lily stares at Shiro with disbelief. "So that's what I am, a demi-human. No wonder everyone was baffled when I was born. I had the genes, yet never showed any traits of it other than my hair and eye color. I mean, this can't be!! Why me? Is it this and this alone the reason why I'm so friggin' important? I mean, there are thousands of others like me in the sea of billions. Why?" An expression of frustration fills her face. Laomon walks in. "I believe this fell into your hands because it is in your blood." Lily goes, "Yes, I know from what he says that I'm some sort of 'demi-human,' but what does my blood have to do with anything?" Laomon goes, "You don't know how wrong you are. Ever hear the story of the First Terra?" Lily nods. "What does that have to do with anything?" Laomon goes, "Everything. As you know, they were the warriors that fought Neo Apocalymon over billions of years as life formed, life spread, and life progressed. The last First Terra to exist before the birth of the Internet, or even radio, and the power's revival inside Mimi, was a digimon called Gaiamon. She is known to be the Terra form of your grandmother, Lilymon. Gaiamon was the first of her race, born around the Earth date of around 1874. She fought and died like all those before her, and her race joined the countless other new races of digimon, but much like how man's advent of the telegraph warped this world's flow of time and re-released Neo Apocalymon, this also had an effect on this world. When she died though, it would seem that at around the time, a Mr. Bell was making a little thing called a 'telephone.' As you know, this world was not at the time ready for a reaction from yours, whereas it had always been the reverse for ages. The way the cause-effect flow worked at the time was that this world affected yours on a marginal scale, and yours the same. The sweeping changes of the 19th and 20th centuries threw that balance out of whack. Only now has this balance caught up. As I was saying, due to the telephone, it hampered digivolution, and scattered the data and power of Gaiamon to the Lilymon race. Your grandmother was singled out as a Digidestined digimon because she had more of this power than her 'siblings,' and then the actions of your grandparents' generation of Chosen Children, the release of Neo Apocalymon, and the dimensional rips in Lewis' old pad and around the world began to set the negative effects right, restoring the First Terra into existence, albeit in Mimi, but that power still exists in your grandmother. I should know. I was made from her. Guess in some ways you can call me your aunt." Lily goes, "That confirms it. I must have the oddest extended family in either world!! What next? Is Malachimon going to marry my dad and I'm going to have an 'Aunt Hikari?' Wait, I just had one of those feelings, those feelings Lewis says he has when he says something preposterous, then claims that somehow it'll come back to 'bite him in the ass,' and it usually does." Laomon sighs. "Lily, let me finish. I also found Gennai's notes on the whole matter while he was in Serenity. It said:  
  
Gennai speaks:  
"Today I discovered an amazing property of one of the digimon chosen to aid the Chosen Children, known as Lilymon. It seems that despite the fact that the unprecedented fusion of the bodies of Mimi Tachikawa and Lilymon, and Mimi Tachikawa becoming the first First Terra in 178,684 years Digital Time, or 124 years in Earth time, she still possesses the very encoding that the preceding First Terras possessed, and it seems to be growing stronger. At this rate, it'll be far superior to that of the average Lilymon by the year 2010, but it seems doubtful it would ever return to its rightful glory."  
  
Laomon continues, "And here's another he wrote just before he went questing, and was killed by Attorneymon…"  
  
"In my first report on the matter, I thought the gene could not exceed the power of the original gene possessed by all First Terra descendants. I was wrong. In all the children that this Lilymon has had, the power has grown, grown well over her maximum, and now has beyond all reason surpassed that of the original gene, which until the fusion, was a dying code in the Lilymon. The power level in all her daughters, even Kate, her pure human child, is beginning to exceed that of the First Terra, especially the child known as Holly. What is causing this I know not, but undoubtedly the reason why Holly is so much greater than her siblings is that she was enhanced by Lucimon's interference, an attempt to form an ultimate weapon against the Digidestined, something powerful but they would refuse to destroy. She is already twice as powerful as her siblings, but because they have never had to fight a day after the death of Obliviomon, they are not aware of such raw mana in them. What would happen if one of them ever had a child, Holly especially? Would she surpass them? I hear rumor of a 'Megami Prophecy' in the Palace of the Four Holy Beasts, and her release in the near future, but for some reason will not speak to me on the subject, but what I have overheard, they say a human and a hybrid digimon working together with an immense power shall release this Megami, who will vanquish evil entirely. I must find this digimon before the forces of evil get wind of this. I do this against the wishes of the Four Holy Beasts, and even the 'Powers that Be' (Strange beings. I've only gotten to speak to them once, but a I hear a lot about them from the Four Holy Beasts and Hikari, who seem to be the only five besides me to ever earn an audience with them.), whom have said to just let this play out as it is. For once I disagree. Now, if I can just get out of here before Mai starts nagging to me about how silly I've become over the matter. Maybe I'll tell her I'm going out to buy some milk and eggs…"  
  
Lily goes, "Whoa." Laomon says, "And the gene finally went dormant again when it reached its maximum effect in five of her six daughters in 2034, but one was still growing…" Lily interrupts, "My mom…" Laomon continues, "The last time Mai checked your mother before she died, it was already 10,000 times as powerful as the original." Lily goes, "Ten thousand fold?!" Laomon responds, "Yes, but now I want to check you and see whether or not yours is dormant or is growing." Lily goes, "Well, it can't hurt me." Laomon thinks, "I hope not."  
They walk towards the attic, where a lab was set up. Inside, Gomamon and Kiki are tinkering with some fluids in test tubes. Gomamon is trying to hold one as Kiki pours something into it. Gomamon exclaims, "Hey, hurry up!! This glass is slick, and I don't have the benefit of thumbs!!" Kiki goes, "I can only pour this so fast, and you don't want this to splash out and ruin this? Just a few more drops." Gomamon comments, "We need more holders, that's just the bottom line. Oops. Catch it!!" He drops the vial when Kiki snags it with the end of her tail. "And when were you going to tell us you could do that?" Kiki goes, "Well, I didn't want to, because it doesn't have any protection, but mainly because if something like this glass tube slipped from my grip, and something dangerous spilled on it or glass flew up into it, I would probably go into shock and pass out, then be sick for a couple of weeks, unless I get infected, then it could be over three months before I recover." Gomamon, "You're pulling my leg." Kiki shakes her head. "No, I'm not. I don't know why, but any other part of my body can be hurt, and I heal just fine, like anyone else, if not a little faster, but if something happens to my tail, it's like my immune system, everything, just shuts down. I go into shock, and sometimes have seizures if it gets hurt, then it takes weeks to fully heal, and during then I feel weak and nauseated, and look all sweaty and pale, like I'm about to die, but no one ever believes me when I tell them about it. They always think I'm faking or have the flu, even after what happened when I was four, when my dad dropped a knife by accident and nearly cut it off. I was in a hospital for over a year, and the whole time they thought I still had an infection, an infection that had left my system after three months in intensive care!!" Gomamon goes, "Doesn't anyone think that a little odd?" Kiki, "I know. Please don't ask me to do anything like this ever again." Gomamon answers, "You may just stumbled onto something here that could keep someone like you and many Tailmon from wrongfully dying at the hands of baffled doctors, not to mention win us a Nobel Prize. I'll just need your cooperation." Kiki looks angry. "You want to use me as a guinea pig?!" Gomamon shakes his hands back and forth with eyes closed. "I don't mean that, per say. It's just that if you do this, no one like you will ever have to suffer like you did when you were four." Her look of anger slowly drifts to calm surrender. "I guess… I can't be selfish. What now?" Gomamon goes, "I need you to… You can put the test tube down now." She looks all over and finds an old tongue depressor box to stand it up in. "Tell me your height." Kiki goes, "I'm 4' 7"." Gomamon goes, "Now, I need you to remove your shirt and unbutton your pants." Kiki is shocked. "I'm surprised at you!!" Gomamon goes, "Stop rushing to assumptions. Because of density and stretching, clothes can throw off measurements. Now I'm going to measure your spine and tail, as reference information. As soon as I finish, you can button up and lower your shirt." Kiki acknowledges, "Oh, alright." She does so with an annoyed sigh. Gomamon starts by threading a measuring tape through the top of her jeans' tail hole and down her tail, which is lying on the table. He finally reaches the end. "Geez, this thing alone is over a foot longer than you, about… 6 feet exactly. Now, as for your spine…" He approaches with the measuring tape when Lily and Laomon walk in. Lily asks, "We interrupting something, because if we are…" Laomon has a stern look. "What are you doing you two?" Gomamon grins nervously with his left hand behind his head. "Er, nothing. See, I can explain…" Kiki goes, "It's okay, Laomon. We were working on that experiment to see if human blood can safely interact with digital blood in a transfusion, and we ran out of holders, so Gomamon agreed to hold the tube, but he dropped it, and then I grabbed it with my tail. He asked why I don't do it more, and then I told him about how I'm afraid to get it hurt because I get sick when it does, and now he's studying me to find out why this happens, because I'm tired of people thinking I'm lying when I hurt my tail and then get weak." Laomon goes, "Intriguing. I guess that blood research may just wait… But first, let's do what I came back here for." Lily goes, "What's with the secret laboratory?" Laomon goes, "Well, after I came to my senses, I found a lot of notes in the old lab of Evamon. I looked over his work and decided to keep it, figuring that it'd be best to see why he was so fervent over genetics, and then I found more in Gennai's old home, and after Gomamon and myself moved the whole operation back here and cleaned the attic, we made this lab to test some of these theories, which contradicted many things said in Dr. Kuojin's 'Anatomae Digital.' So far, three of Evamon's ideas have been right, seven of Gennai's theories, and two of Mai's, and two times the doc was right. Besides, I'm not big into the whole 'handing out advice in riddles' and 'making bullshit prophecies' thing. Now, could you walk over here and remove all metal and metallic objects from your upper body?" Lily removes her belts, her digivice, her jacket, and her pendant. "Now stand right here while I give you this neodymium injection. This is going to light up your digital portions brighter Las Vegas." She stands on a floor panel, sweating nervously, ready to cry. "If you're that nervous, hold my hand." Laomon injects her full of the magnetic substance as she screams, holding Laomon's left hand; the sound of bones popping fills the air. Laomon falls to her knees. She looks like she is ready to cry now as she staggers to some controls. "Now hold still, because if you move, this is going to hurt like hell." She then mutters, "I think she dislocated three of my carpals!! Damn, she squeezes hard!!"  
Outside, Paladin Lilymon hears Lily scream. "Oh, my little Lily!!" She runs towards the house and kicks down the door. Shiro goes, "Lady, you could just knock." She grabs him by the shirt and asks gruffly, "Where is she?" Shiro starts to cry. "You're scaring me!!" Paladin Lilymon yells, "WHERE!!!" Shiro points upstairs. "She went into the lab with Laomon. Go to the second floor and climb the winding stairs to a door!! Don't hurt me…" She throws him to the floor and flies up to the door. Shiro runs over to the phone. "Help!! 911!! There's a mad digimon reeking havoc here!! She smashed down the door and threatened me and ass-aulted me, and is upstairs now!! Hurry!!"  
Upstairs, Laomon works on the scans. "About 10 more seconds… You hear something?" From behind the door, everyone hears, "Palatial Flower Cannon!!" Kiki, shirt pulled back down and all, asks blankly, "Should I run for cover and quiver in terror now?" Gomamon goes, "Yes. Yes you should. I too shall now run for cover and quiver in terror." They scream like little schoolgirls and run to the left of the room. The blast surges through the door, the room, blasts out the back wall, shaking the whole house, frying a tree outside, destroys the new bronze statue of Stefan in Town Square just moved into place, rips the roof off a store near the edge of town, blasts a hole clean through one of small mountains, and hits the ocean, causing a 2039 foot high mega-tsunami, but luckily for the people of Gabriel's Fjord, the mountains and cliff block most of the deadly wave's force, but the rock shower from the blast hitting the mountain destroy parked cars and grasslands outside the city. Kiki says, "I think she's angry." Paladin Lilymon yells at the top of her lungs, "BITCH!!" Laomon looks over and goes, "What's with strangers and not knocking… Oh, hi, uh, Lilymon?" Paladin Lilymon's chest is heaving from her deep breathing. "What did you do to her, you f****** bitch?! If you have hurt her, I will rip out your eyeballs and ram them down your mouth and make you eat them, then impale you on an iron spike and mount you to the hood of my husband's car, then coat you in honey so the hornets and insects can devour your accursed skin!!" Lily goes, "Calm down, grandma. I'm right here. All she did was give me a neodymium injection so she can examine aspects of my digital nature, and you know I don't like shots." The anger quickly subsides from Paladin Lilymon, and a warm 'squeeze me, I'm cute' look and smile appear. "Okay. I was so worried." Kiki sits in the back corner. "That was scary. I think I wet myself." Gomamon goes, "No, that's me."  
Paladin Lilymon runs up to holds Lily. "There you are!! You really must stop running off like this and vanishing. Everyone worries so much about you." Lily goes, "It's okay. All the talk over the recent months of the Megami and my role just got to me. Being reminded of something that awesome constantly placed a lot of stress and worry on me about if it is real or not, if I am the one to do it, then how, will my life ever be normal until I do it. Things like this I just couldn't take anymore, and I had to blow off this stress. Sorry." Paladin Lilymon holds Lily close. Outside, police cars swarm the front. Paladin Lilymon stares blankly at the path of destruction. "It wasn't the best way to handle your stress and frustration, but it's a lot better than I handled this!!" Shiro yells, "There she is!!" One of the cops goes, "I'll be damned. Get those Jupiter Grenades and the White Cuffs ready. Have your Dynamic Batons ready just in case." Lily goes, "Jupiter Grenades? White Cuffs? Dynamic Batons? I've never heard of these things." Paladin Lilymon turn to face them, and Laomon pulls Lily back. One of the cops throws a black canister at Paladin Lilymon, and shortly afterwards, and black blast is released, with electricity surging around it, and the air rippling in distortion. Slowly the sphere begins to collapse in on itself while she sits there seemingly frozen. "Cuffs now!!" A man takes a massive rifle with four claws on the end of it, lines up, and fires it, sending the four claws out towards her. These claws pass her, turn back, and slap onto her arms and legs. The cords retract towards the gun, and with no resistance, Paladin Lilymon is snapped from the spot she stood and sits bound on the end of the gun. They begin to read Paladin Lilymon her rights. Lily goes, "How did they pull that off so easily?" Gomamon goes, "Well, those weapons, they were developed during Lilymon's administration, except the White Cuffs, which just came out. Those other things are kinda obsolete now. Jupiter Grenades contain small batteries which work by reversing E=MC2 to turn energy into mass, creating a small temporary gravity field, slowing time in the blast area. White Cuffs are cuffs on a titanium reinforced silver rope mounted to a computerized gun, which accesses the target, direction of movement, and its speed, and fires four shackles out to grab the target. By using EMP shielding materials, and a core made two neodymium magnets with similar poles facing each other, the shackles a makeshift anti-gravity field, allowing it to operate outside the effects of the gravity well, and also lets the cop holding the cuffs to carry the suspect around like a bag of luggage. The Dynamic Batons work by using two spinning magnets to generate a magnetic field, blocking electrical attacks and disabling digimon. Problem is, most of this stuff is meant for detaining a single target, and then they only work up to the Giga level unless they don't struggle like she is doing, and Lunar, Gravity, and large digimon are immune to Jupiter Grenades. The real goods are usually in large megalopolises and the military, but even they can't hold off every type and race."  
The officer totes the White Cuffs with Paladin Lilymon hanging from the bottom, basically hog-tied with her arms and legs behind her. A blank look of surprise covers her face as the upper and mid-torso sections of her armor hit the ground each time her carrier goes down a step, then he chucks her into the back of a paddy wagon with her still bound. Laomon is arguing with the cops. "But I said I wasn't going to file charges!!" The officer there goes, "I'm sorry, but she destroyed city property, and endangered lives with that stunt. It's a city matter now. By the way, you got permits to have all that lab equipment up there?" Laomon grins nervously. "Uh, hold on. I'm sure I do!!" She leans over to Kiki. "Quickly, see if you can forge something that looks official." Kiki goes, "No can do. Police is swarming the place, and we have no idea what they look like." The officer goes, "I couldn't help overhearing that conversation. Next time you want to speak privately, speak softer." He pulls out a pen and notebook, then rips out a sticky note type ticket and plasters it on her forehead, then reads Laomon and Kiki their rights. Laomon turns to Lily and yells, "Oh, you just had to scream, didn't you!!" They herd everyone into the wagon. They grab and begin to put him in when he exclaims, "Hey, I'm the one who called you guys!!" The officer goes, "Hey, that girl with the soaked pants leg mentioned you. That means you're a possible accomplice." He chucks him in too and closes the door. Shiro looks at Kiki. "You and your big mouth!! Now I'm going to jail too!!" Laomon goes, "Quiet, you two!! We have more important matters to worry about, and we shouldn't be bickering." Gomamon exclaims, "Hey, Gennai never had to get permits!!" Paladin Lilymon adds, "But he lived out in the middle of bumf***, so no one minded." Laomon exclaims, "Could someone get this ticket off my forehead? The glue's making me itch." Kiki goes, "I got it." She reaches over with her tail and pulls it off. "Damn." Laomon goes, "Damn? Damn's not good." She shows Laomon the ticket. She screams, "They have got to be kidding me!! I can't afford this!! What am I doing to do?! Oy… I haven't had a good day in 25 years!!"  
At the station, they were booked quickly, except Lilymon, whom after having her necklace removed reverted, and had to be booked again. Lily was let go though, since they could not prove she had any involvement in the whole matter. Lily says, "Don't worry, grandmother. I'll get Lewis to get to bail money." The guard says, "Hate to say this, but today's Saturday. Ya can't post bail on a Saturday since the courts aren't open on Saturdays, and to even get bail set, you got to have an arraignment, and for that to happen the courts have to be open, and they aren't." Kiki goes, "You mean we got to stay here until Monday before we're arraigned?!" He nods, then flicks a TV on. "This is the DOOM-TV 4 five o'clock news, serving the Gabriel's Fjord area." Cameras fade to a nineteen-something blonde-haired woman wearing a UNC T-shirt, metal armlets on her biceps connected to fishnet stocking gloves, and cut-up faded jeans; and a Zanbamon standing in the shadows. The woman speaks while chewing some gum, "This is the five o'clock news. We'll have info on that big mysterious energy blast that almost killed us all at eleven, and for you bounty hunter types, the reward the mayor's office is offering for finding Vulcan Lilymon and bringing the 'Great Lilymon Sister Mystery' to a close is now up to ¥365,000. If you wanna get rich, now's the time!! Now, to our top story." The Zanbamon in the shadows speaks, with a picture of Yuumei Omnimon in the corner. "As mentioned earlier, the Dominion today launched a new, and this time, brutal attack on the worlds, attacking Fort Wick with something called 'Yuumei Omnimon.' Sources say the Digidestined are they're fighting him now, but are losing as we speak. Soon, they will fall, and all mankind will be doomed, and I, Zanbamon, the true Prince of Darkness, will reign supreme!!" The woman goes, "No you won't. You barely even got this job as it is." Zanbamon retorts, "The influence of the Prince of Darkness must spread through many outlets. This job is just part of my master plan!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!" The woman adds, "What plan? All you do all day is sit on your ass and dunk doughnuts in coffee, and you've been living with me since you got evicted last month. Not once have you planned or premeditated anything. Prince of Darkness my ass!!" Zanbamon retorts, "My plans… Secret… Moving on…" Lilymon mutters, "What's with this place's fixation on death and missing sisters?" Lily goes, "Why didn't I hear of this Yuumei Omnimon earlier?" Lilymon snaps out of her observation of the moment to answer, "Oh my, that's why I came in the first place, and then all this happened. See, your friends are fighting him as we speak, but I don't know how long they can hold out against an Omega." Lily cries out, "My friends… They could be all dead now, and I walked out on everyone. I must stop him!!" Lilymon goes, "How, you don't have a di…" Lily clenches her fists as cool breezes blow around her. The concrete floor around cracks and crumbles around her, rising into the air. The cop yells, "What are you doing?!" Suddenly, she changed over and was Yurisapia. Laomon exclaims, "I knew I was right!! If Attorneymon knew of this, he'd totally freak, and with that much power, I can understand now why he was scared of her so much!!" Lily looks to her grandmother. "I shall return." In a blast of light, she jumps up to her Mega form, then slowly rises into the air, and flies through the roof. Lilymon goes, "So that was what she was trying to show us when she returned."  
Lily ascends to about 10,000 feet in the air. "Now, where is Fort Wick? Wait… There's a lot of smoke coming from there, and I'm getting a powerful signal from… Taichi?" She suddenly starts flying towards the signal.  
Back at Fort Wick, the sun was beginning to set. Avalonmon was down to the marred armor on his shoulders, arms, the chain between his shoulders, a badly torn blood soaked pair of khaki pants, and the armor on his shins and knees, and Yuumei Omnimon still not much different from where we left off except for a new wound down the length of his back which also ripped his cloak. Metzger announces, "I'm amazed you've held on this long, but how much more can either of you take?" Taichi falls onto his hands, eyes rolled back in his head, vomiting, deathly pale, and shaking. Metzger, "Go ahead and put them out of their misery. We proved our point." Yuumei Omnimon walks over Avalonmon, whom tries to swing his sword, but is too weak to do so, and places him in a full nelson. Taichi falls out cold. Andromon checks his pulse. "This is bad. His pulse is 34 over 11 and falling." Tetsuo goes, "This is horrible, considering that normal pulse is 120 over 80." Avalonmon struggles with Yuumei Omnimon. "Give it up. You lack the strength to combat me anymore. Use those last breaths to prepare yourself for your departure from the mortal coil." Yuumei Omnimon moves his hands while still holding Avalonmon around his head, ready to snap his neck. "Taichi, I need just a little more power. I know you're weak, but I cannot escape him unless you do this…" From his unconscious state, it seems his prayer is heard, and one last burst of strength allows Avalonmon to rip free from Yuumei's grip. "It would seem I would have to do it the old-fashioned way." A voice then calls out, "Wait!! I'll handle him, Yuumei Omnimon." Attorneymon appears. "Think of the power I can draw from an Omega digimon, even one as beaten as this one!! To waste such an opportunity…" He looks at Avalonmon. "The mighty Avalonmon… Hah!!"  
  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
He leaches onto Avalonmon, and the tape becomes blindingly white as it sucks up his last bits of strength. Masato yells, "Valkyrie Lotusmon, stop that tape!!" Valkyrie Lotusmon moves up with sword in hand. "I'm on it!!"  
  
"Europa Crescent Crash!!"  
  
The crescents fly out to the tape, but are smashed and bounced away upon contact. "What?!" Attorneymon laughs at her attempts. Out of the blue…  
  
"Aura Bolt!!"  
  
The white blast screamed out and hit Attorneymon in the side, pushing him away, and ripping the tape from his hands, and Avalonmon reverts to Botamon. Attorneymon impacts upon with unbelievable force. "Power like that… I haven't felt since that battle on the base… Who?" Ryo asks, "Who is it?" Jun goes, "I don't how or why, but it looks like Lily." Masato goes, "No. That is Lily!!" As quickly as she appeared, she accelerated faster, and upon reaching the sound barrier, jumped up to her Giga form.  
  
"Kobushi no Junkyou!!"  
  
The sonic boom behind her destroys the ground as she closes on the demon, and hits him in the gut, and flies deeper into the earth, releasing a blinding light in the strike. From over sixty feet away from where he first hit the ground and under two feet of dirt, Attorneymon climbs out. "Whomever attacked me has made their last mistake… I bleed?" He feels down around his chest and feels his blood pouring out, soaking his clothes, and more running from his mouth. "How can this be? The only ones to ever do this to me were Serafinmon and Malachimon, and neither are present." Lily goes, "I'm so glad I got here in time." Sakiko goes, "This is so amazing!! How did you learn to do this?" Lily goes, "It just happened." Attorneymon looks over at the group. "My wrath upon you all, vengeance for my wounds!!" He then sees Lily. "How? How can you be back?" Lily goes, "It was hard, but I fought my way back. Besides, I figured if I could kill you as the Omega District Attorneymon in the future, I could fight you here too." He thinks to himself, "That story seems bogus, but I'm afraid to think it to be the only way to explain these wounds." Attorneymon calls out, "Yuumei Omnimon, destroy her!!" He thinks again, "Maybe Avalonmon was too weak to gather any useful power." Yuumei Omnimon draws his cannon.  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
"Demetesapia Terravolve to Magna Lilysapia!!"  
  
Attorneymon is in disbelief. "She wasn't even at full power when she hit me? I must find a way to undermine her power."  
  
"Duality of Life!!"  
"Mana Cloud!!"  
  
Attorneymon and Metzger are dumbfounded as Yuumei's shot is broke apart and scattered to the wind before reaching her. Yuumei Omnimon evaluates her for a moment, but that moment ends when he is forced to evade a storm of kicks from Lily. "I doubt that defense of yours can save you from any melee attacks." He swings his fist and misses her, then stops.  
  
"Mithril Claws of the Celestial Order!!"  
  
He charges her as he did Avalonmon, but Lily hovers still.  
  
"Delta Crash!!"  
  
The sequence finishes as he leaps up into the air with his claws ready. In mid-air it looks as though Yuumei Omnimon stops, and the tetrahedrons explode. Tearing apart the fabric of the air is a shriek of unimaginable suffering, his fall back to the ground with cloak asunder, shards in his chest and face, and burns across his chest and fists. "This… isn't happening!!" He stands once again.  
  
"Shadow Flare!!"  
  
Lily sees the beam lock onto her. She rushes towards him and hacks into him over and over. Yuumei Omnimon goes, "Your desperation will not save your life." Lily looks up and sees the flare closing in. "No. No it won't." Yuumei Omnimon grins, "So we agree." Lily goes, "No."  
  
"Kin'iro no Kamikaze!!"  
  
The attack begins, but he grabs her up in his hand as he falls back from the initial wave. "Too bad." He throws her into the sky uncontrollably, and finds herself right in the path of her own attack. The very leaves surrounding the beam of light aimed at her nemesis slash up her body as they make their way towards Yuumei Omnimon. "Those leaves hurt…" She says holding her bleeding shoulder, when she looks up to remember the Shadow Flare over her head. "Oh no." The flare strikes her in a flurry of macroexplosions followed by one behemoth release. At about the same time, Lily's Kin'iro no Kamikaze was reaching Yuumei Omnimon. "Silly leaves. I could blow… them… away?" The leaves start to glow as they pierce his body and explode out his backside. Smoke rises from his body as he weathers the light beam portion of the attack. Both of the fighters fall to the ground. Sakiko exclaims, "Did he? Is she?" Very groggily, Lily stands back up. Attorneymon actually looks silly for a change as he nervously paces and ponders. "How? From my knowledge of Digidestined digivolutions, the use of a Shard constitutes a Terra digimon, but she just weathered an Omega level attack just fine, and look at Yuumei Omnimon!! That last attack did that to him!! Maybe she was telling the truth after all. If so, I should prepare a new plan." Yuumei Omnimon shudders in pain on the ground. "How can her light hurt me? So sore… Just want the pain to end…" Lily grins a dark grin. "You want to pain to end? That can be arranged. I'll send back to very damned place you came from!!" Yuumei Omnimon goes, "A lab?" Lily doesn't even listen to him.  
  
"Atlas Bolt!!"  
  
She balances on her spear as Yuumei Omnimon screams in pain, blades of light blasting into him. Attorneymon smirks with delight. "That hatred!! It goes against the very nature of Sincerity!! It's so… unlike her. I think I just found my edge." He speaks to Metzger. "Get Yuumei Omnimon. We're leaving. This battle is lost." Metzger wants to object, but Attorneymon sternly points at the writhing Yuumei Omnimon. Lily screams, "Now I end you!!" She goes to slam her spear through his chest, but he suddenly vanishes. Into the sky, she bellows, "Return and fight me!! Cowards!!" Soon after, she slumps to her knees and returns to normal, crying, "I failed." Ryo exclaims, "She was so awesome!!" Tetsuo mentions, "She has a great power now, but I fear her new mentality. Did you see the look in her eyes? She looked like she was almost enjoying the pain she was giving Yuumei Omnimon, the glare in her eyes you'd only see in a sociopath or fanatic or lunatic. Something has driven her to express a level of hatred she normally would not have." Andromon goes, "We need to get Taichi and Botamon to a medical facility soon. Taichi's pulse is fading, and Botamon is badly wounded." Lily walks over. "I'm so sorry." Scarletmon asks, "What are you sorry for?"   
Keiko opens the digiport and everyone emerges outside a hospital waiting room. Tetsuo rushes in carrying Taichi, and Jun carries Botamon. "Nurse!! Quickly!! He needs attention. His pulse is fading. The last time we checked it, it was down to 34 over 11!!" A woman behind a desk, black hair and thirty-ish, stands up. She blinks, muttering, her voice a high nasal voice, "34 over 11, 34 over 11… 34 over 11?" Finally, her face lights up, as though it just hit her, she exclaims, "That's bad!! I… I… I got to get you some help, but you have to fill out these forms first. It's standard policy, and I could get fired if you don't fill these out." Zenmon seems agitated. "Oh great. The hospital just had to hire Edith Bunker to run the triage desk. Well, he's good as dead." He turns to a homeless guy smoking nearby and snatches away the cigarette, and rubs it out on Taichi's forehead while talking. "Hey, don't do that in here. Can't you see there's sick people in here, eh?" The nurse says to Tetsuo, "But I can't let you by without signing the papers. They said I got to follow proper procedure." Tetsuo, "Uh…" Jun interrupts, "Hasn't observing Daisuke taught you anything about speaking to the slow-witted? You have to be thorough." She turns to the nurse. "I'm going to talk really slow, so you understand me. Okay? Now, this man is fading fast. Is there some way we can fill out these forms as he is being treated?" The nurse stands there lost in thought as though she had just asked for the meaning of life for about fifteen seconds, then her face lights up again. "Oh… Oh… Oh yeah, you can do that. I got to remember that. Go on by!! Wait… No… Are any of you related, because I can't let you past if none of you are related, because a relative has to fill out the forms, and I can't let you past unless you fill out the forms." Jun notions to Andromon, "Shoot her." He looks over and goes, "Okay." Tetsuo intervenes. "Hold on. There is no reason for violence." The nurse goes, "Well, are any of you related? If you aren't, I can't give you the forms until someone related comes to sign them, and there are other people waiting, because it's the rules." Tetsuo say in unison, "Where's a large metal pipe when you need one?!" Keiko goes up. "I'm related to him." The nurse goes, "Oh, that's okay then… Wait… Which one?" Tetsuo and Jun go over to Andromon. Tetsuo asks him, pointing to his robotic hand, "Can I see that for a moment?" Andromon asks, "What for?" Tetsuo, "You'll see." Andromon, curious about this request, removes his right hand. Jun takes it. "Tetsuo, let me do it. I'm a minor." She walks up to the counter and clobbers the nurse over the head. The ER applauds them. Jun goes, "Now Keiko, take the forms, and fill them out as we see if we can find someone who is competent. Let's roll!!" They carry them on past the doors, Keiko trying to fill out the forms. Keiko looks at the things it asks. "How am I supposed to know all this stuff about my grandfather? I guess I can wing it."  
On the way home, Lewis and Bonnie talk. "Okay, you know when Mimi finds out the shit is going to hit the fan, big time. Honestly, the only way I know how to placate her is to buy her something big, flashy, and pretty, but then my wife will want something, and that just costs a lot of money. Besides, I don't know if I buy her forgiveness this time. Say, know any places we can hide out until the heat is off?" Bonnie mentions, "Well, there is old Highball's place in the Bahamas. Renford 'Highball' Balister. He's a retired hacker my dad and me know. We used to visit him a lot. Called him 'Highball' since he loved pool, orange juice, and highballs. Why do you ask?" Lewis goes, "Oh nothing, just that there's Mimi, and she looks a little peeved." Mimi yells, "Peeved?! I'll show you peeved!!" She starts wheeling towards them. Lewis blurts, "We must flee in terror." They run from her as fast as they can. "Get back here so I can hurt you!!" Lewis goes, "Let's go pay old Highball a visit." In a flash, they're gone. Mimi clenches her fists. "Oooohh…… You and your teleporting!! You got to come back home sometime!!"  
In the Dominion HQ, Heramon sits. A Bakemon tells her to deliver some information to Attorneymon. Heramon fondles around with her hair and primps herself. "Oh, I hope he notices me. I've been waiting to make my move ever since that Laomon bimbo came along." In the conference room, looking at the Digital World below, Attorneymon paces. "As I watched, and felt, what happened today, I've come to the conclusion that if I ever had any doubts of what that old man believed in, I have no more. That girl has something to do with the Megami. If that power is allowed to increase further, it'll all be over. Wait, she said I had found another Nexus in the future… Maybe the scriptures of the Age of Holy Wars that followed the fall of Atlantis was flawed… Atlantis!! Why didn't I think of this sooner!! If I could just find the place… Dammit!! It was so long ago!! Think…" Heramon walks in. "Sir, I just came to inform you that Yuumei Omnimon is recovering nicely and should ready again by the end of the month, and that Metzger found something of great importance." Attorneymon turns. "He did, did he?" Heramon goes, "It is a piece of Palacin crystal, but not any normal crystal. The lab confirmed it is in a piece from the very gem possessed by Paladin Lilymon." Attorneymon is piqued by her message. "Palacin from Paladin Lilymon, you say? Do you know how useful that damned material is to me? None!! You know we can't use Paladin digimon!!" Heramon replies, "But sir, Yuumei Omnimon is a Dark Paladin. Can't we find a way to convert it to make another Dark Paladin?" Attorneymon goes, "Maybe. For now though, lock it away. One day I might just find a use for it." Heramon goes, "Sir, we were also unable to locate Tamiko." Attorneymon answers, "Forget him. He's expendable. I only needed him to make Yuumei Omnimon a reality. Tell the lab to start producing Dark Towers in the interim. Now, I resign to my chamber for the night. Don't bother me again, woman." The door closes. Heramon turns and thinks, "I think he likes me!! He called me woman!! He's only called one other 'woman,' and it was that Wicked Lilymon, and we all know he had a thing for her. Oh, little bengoshi!!" She closes her eyes and hugs herself, followed by a squeal of delight. Fenrirmon and a human guard walk down the hall. Fenrirmon asks, "What's her problem?" The guard replies, "I don't know. Maybe she just loves herself." In the ductwork, a figure sits. Stefan's voice whispers, "He seeks Atlantis!! What power he would have if he found it!! Why couldn't they have allowed me to stop this at the very beginning? Now, because of the High Council's petty bureaucracy and that unforeseen event at the funeral, I'm alone in the matter. Why didn't I just do like G`ren Nadir said and just ignored the Council's orders to wait until 2045. I could have stopped this a long time ago, and I missed an opportunity just two weeks ago. You know what? It's time I started doing things my way, but at the time being, it'd be impossible here. I got to do it when he's out and about."  
Takeru narrates, "Over the next week, new things have happened. In the jail cell, Lilymon did not get bail, but since it was found that the worst her mega-tsunami temper tantrum did was some ecological damage, she was sentenced to community service, having to replant the whole forest she washed away, repairing Laomon's house, and court-ordered anger management therapy sessions. The others, seeing this as their excuse, wrangled Sirenamon, Armajimon, Zenmon, and Yolei into the whole matter and made it one big group session. Jun was found guilty of assault in juvenile court and now finds her weekends spent side by side with Lilymon replanting the forest." Jun, "You'd think they would understand a life or death situation." Lilymon, "Yep. You think your grandchild is in danger and you cause one little mega-tsunami, and they jump down your throat!! I'm beginning to hate forests more and more each day I got to do this. Yaahhhh!!! Rabid badger!! Get it off!!" The cop there goes, "It's not rabid, it's just that you woke it from its hibernation, and now is really pissed." She drops and rolls, trying to wrestle the dug in biting badger off her. "Laomon was not indicted on any drug charges, but was forced to pay her fine, and buy a permit for all her stuff, and that cost a pretty penny…" "If she ever comes home, I hope my sis understands I had to sell all her stuff." Gomamon goes, "Look on the bright side. At least you're getting your house repaired for free." "Shiro and Kiki were released since they had no major involvement in the whole mess, but petty sibling feuding in the Whitehaven home is up 50%. Sora continued her physical therapy, and once she received the news of Taichi's condition, she was able to negotiate a way to get her remaining therapy moved back to Japan. Koushiro still looks like a blueberry from his squeezing. Lewis and Bonnie still hide from Mimi's wrath in the Bahamas…" They sit on a beach in their swimsuits at night. Lewis goes, "You think she's cooled off yet?" Bonnie goes, "I hope so. I want to see how Taichi is doing." Lewis goes, "Yeah, I'm worried too, but I also don't want to be his roommate, if you know what I mean. At least we got one thing going for us right now, at that it's winter." Bonnie goes, "The sun can kiss my pale ass!!" Lewis goes, "Hey, I made some napalm. Wanna roast some weenies?" Bonnie shrugs her shoulders and goes, "Okay." "They had to leave the next day. The explosion gave old Highball a heart attack. Speaking of missing people, Vulcan Lilymon and Tamiko are still lost wandering aimlessly in the woods." Tamiko, "Say, I swear we should have went the other way." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "What? You don't trust me? I know where I'm going. We should find something civilized anytime now." From an aerial view, it shows more than 200 miles of rolling forests and purple mountain majesty ahead before reaching anything close to civilization. "Attorneymon began development of his new Dark Tower Troopers, as Arachnemon sits in a suspension tube hooked to feeding tubes, air, and receives daily injections of a hair growth chemical directly to her scalp. Finally, we get to today, a week after all I mentioned, when Lewis and Bonnie return, and something special happens."  
In a hospital room, Mimi sits with the still unconscious Taichi. Mimi asks solemnly, "Taichi, why did you have to go and do such a foolish thing, and after I said not to? They say it may be a couple more weeks before you come completely out of your weakened state. I'm just glad for those one or two hours you can snap out of it now." The door slowly opens and Sora & Koushiro come in. "Hi. Has he come around today?" Mimi goes, "No. Not yet." Koushiro goes, "I'm already at work trying to figure out how Lewis did it, breaking into something as secure as one can afford without getting the government to protect it, so this will never happen again." Slowly the door opens. "I hope you aren't still mad." Mimi hobbles at the door with a cane. "You finally decide to return!!" Lewis goes, "Here we go." He quickly ducks her fist and then sleeperholds her, then pulls out a bottle of chloroform and snags the chair wielding Koushiro and knocks him out. "Well, that takes care of that. Now…" He turns around to be greeted by a hiss and the five pneumatic metal knuckles of Sora's left hand kissing the right side of his jaw, and Lewis goes flying over Taichi, through the wall, and lands in the wall of the next room, and falls onto his knees. Sora goes, "I'm tired of you and your larceny sprees!! Are you… crying?" Lewis' eyes are all watered up as he sits there holding his jaw. He whines, "What did I do to you? I didn't help a husband go against the wishes of his wife as with Mimi, and I didn't undermine the very system designed to keep the world out as with Koushiro…" He spits out a couple of his teeth, and goes into a state of shoujo prissy girl bawling (Got nothing against shoujo, folks. Just needed a reference). Lily and Sakiko come in with a tired, weathered Lilymon in overalls and a white shirt. Sora's face lightens, and almost has a look of regret. "I guess because Taichi and you had the guts to do the right thing."  
  
Will Attorneymon find what he seeks? Who is Stefan really working for? Will Tamiko and Vulcan Lilymon ever find civilization again? What of Lily's rage? Did Lewis' awkward moment get caught on film? Find out in Bloodline: Chapter 12 - "Digimon in Group Therapy" or "Run, Lily, Run!!"  
  
Araiya, "Dammit, I knew I should of brought the camera!!" 


	12. Digimon in Group Therapy, or Run, Lily, ...

Bloodline: Descendents of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 12: "Digimon in Group Therapy," or "Run, Lily, Run!!"  
  
Prologue: Sakiko recounts, "Last time, Lily finally returned from the future with the others. Among the police to arrive as well was Yuuji's father, Kai Seki, and he was not happy. Afterwards, things seemed to start to calm down as almost everyone was finally able to clear out of Lewis' house. Things began to so south though when Lewis and Yolei found Miyako in a deep depression, looming still over the loss of Jou. Figuring it to be the best, the two had her institutionalized in order to get her the help she needed. This was just a forbearer to the real event, the creation of Yuumei Omnimon, a monstrous Omega digimon, claiming to be a Dark Paladin. News also spread out that Thanatomon now controlled Malachimon. After a short conservation about individuality and the quirks of an individual, Lily stormed out, Lewis blew up a frying pan, and then it started, Yuumei Omnimon attacked. Bonnie tried to warn the world of his power, but most scoffed her claims, even Mimi. Taichi though listened, and orchestrated the heist of his Power Nexus from a maximum security vault the three decided to lock them away in for all time as we fought the Dark Paladin, who seemed to have a weakness for Lunar and Gravity elemental attacks. Maybe it was karma that we even survived as long as we did, but as all this happened, Lily tried to seek out what made her tick, and some answers. She managed to get a few from the Holy Beasts and from Laomon. During our battle, Taichi arrived in time to summon forth Avalonmon, but even he fell to Yuumei Omnimon. It was only after Lily arrived did we finally stop him and force a retreat. Taichi succumbed to nearly deadly exhaustion, and we had to rush him to a hospital, which just happened to have the world's most incompetent nurse working the triage desk. Jun finally clobbered her and we made it just in time. Yeah, things did seem a little silly, now that I think about it, but sometimes, that's how life plays out. Boy, did everyone peeve the cops last time or what? I run a Yakuza syndicate, and I got a smaller rap sheet…"  
  
"Emotions. Everyone knows them, save maybe Andromon, but otherwise, we all know love, fear, pride, happiness, lamentation…, and rage. Why is rage looked upon with an evil eye, while most other expressions are viewed in such amiable light? In some cases, rage has its place, especially in my life."  
  
January 30th, 2046: Attorneymon slumbers away in his chambers, thinking. "I know that place existed at one time. If I could just find the ruins… Wait… The memories of Wicked Lilymon… She lived in a place that had an ancient court that used karma to judge you, and that technology doesn't even exist now. That's it!! I found you!!" He wakes up and turns to a console. "Prepare a special meeting."  
Lewis wakes up. Lilymon mumbles in her sleep with a sociopathic glee, "Burn it all!! Nuke the rainforests, I don't care anymore!!" Lewis thinks, "Everything lately is going all topsy-turvy, and for once, I don't quite understand what is going on. So many curves, so many changes. Always we must wait for him to make a move, but that kind of defensive acting gets living things hurt, as it did with Fort Wick. I must make sense of it all, but my life is so consuming. To find my answers, I must leave the life of Lewis Wick behind for a while." He gets up. "I'll leave a note to her, to let know what I'm doing." He writes a note and leaves it on the dresser. He walks down, pulls out a cellular phone charger and corresponding phone, takes a key, and goes into his master bath, and locks the door.  
Inside, he stares around the room and moves to an empty area of the room. "Now, there is no way anything can disturb me except any biological needs." He sits down, and begins what appears to be deep meditation.  
In the conference room of Dominion HQ, Attorneymon sits waiting as groggy council members convene in their nightwear. Rina goes, "This better be good. I was having a good dream." Attorneymon goes, "Alas, I had an even better one." Thanatomon goes, "You mean you woke us all just for a dream?!" Attorneymon goes, "Well, this pertains to a very real event. Little does our old colleague Laomon know it, but her hometown in fact sits on the eastern edge of old Atlantis." Jormungamon asks, "How do you know that it is the eastern edge?" Attorneymon goes, "A long time ago, like any civilization, they made their maps of their town and such, and one such map resided in the mind of the old fool Gennai, but he, like others who still had the ancient maps, did not know where the city was. I too, learned the map as I killed him, but the location was unknown to me, but then I remember when I was draining the memories of the then Wicked Lilymon, that her town had a courthouse which possessed a computer judge that used karma as its means of punishment. Such technology doesn't exist now, which means it only could have been from the Atlantean Era. At first I thought it chance, but it coincides with the map, for at the same spot was the East Atlantic Court & Customs, and another mile to the east is a digiport to the Bimini islands, which was where the original portal led in the stories." Neo Spheremon goes, "You sure? If you're right, shouldn't someone have noticed some ruins by now?" Attorneymon answers, "I don't believe you are familiar with the stories. See, after the end of the Atlantean Era, the Nexus Wars began, and the fighting caused mass destruction, as well as some polar melting, causing the ocean levels to rise and submerge the lowlands. The city itself at the time sat in a valley at the time was 470 feet below sea level. Sea levels rose over 2000 feet. The location where Gabriel's Fjord is located now was actually a smooth mesa back then. Enough about geography though. If we're lucky, we should find plenty to help us in our campaign, and at the least, a huge store of Obsidium and Malevicite, but then you got those Digidestined kids. This means we can't move in on the site directly or otherwise we would have to invade Gabriel's Fjord, and arouse their attention, and there still is a chance of undersea digimon spotting us, so I have a plan already in mind. As you know, a little 'incident' happened northwest of the city proper, wiping out the forest on an island and on a mainland coast there. Rina, I want you to head this up." Rina goes, "Yay, I do something!!" Attorneymon goes, "Yes. I need you to act as an urban developer. As we speak, we are acquiring franchise licenses from many major corporations, and since Lance signed over proxy power to us when he joined in case of his disappearance or demise, and no one has seen him, we are trying to establish a deal with the Board and the shareholders to build a new office in Gabriel's Fjord, and so far, it looks like there will be a new Kobyashi Maru office in Gabriel's Fjord, but this will just be a cover for our real operation. In this manner, we can operate without drawing any unwanted attention, not to mention add thousands more unknowing employees to our staff. Now, Rina, I've already scheduled a meeting with the mayor for you. I've already had some money drawn up, and tell him you and your associates will pay for everything, the city will not have to pay a single dime from the municipal coffers. When he agrees, and I know he will, we will send out crews to begin work around the city and on the island, and an additional group, who will move in with the others, and begin recovery at the site. Inform me when you find anything of importance. Meeting adjourned." Everyone leaves except Thanatomon. "I see why Obliviomon entrusted you with this task. You are truly a mon of action." Attorneymon goes, "Yes. We cannot afford defeats now." Thanatomon goes, "Attorneymon, what of the military campaign?" Attorneymon answers, "We will act with discretion. The invasion of villages and small towns will keep them on edge, but we will continue on. By next week's end, I plan for a multi-wave strike on Europe and other places, starting with France." Thanatomon snickers.  
Over two weeks later, on February 17th… A Divermon and a Black Tailmon & Golemon in hefty pneumatic diving armor (HPDA's) move some debris underwater to find a computer, and as they approach, it boots up. Black Tailmon, "Oh crap, we hit the jackpot." Divermon, "Well, here's a big bonus for us." Another team west of them made of a Deathmon, Vulcanmon, and a Tsukaimon all in HPDA's call out, "Looks like we'll be splitting that bonus. We just busted through to the university lab!!" The first team says, "Well, we got one of the computers here online, but some of this we can't read. It must be an earlier form of digital text. Let's report this." In Rina's trailer, where she had living since the whole operation began, she is surprised by the transmission while she is laying out street plans. "Commander, we've found something you'd like to see…" Rina goes, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy. We got a cover we have to keep." Black Tailmon says, "We found a fully functioning computer down here, though we can't decipher what some of these characters are. We think it may be an earlier version of digital text. Also, the Tsukai group has found the lab next to the University of Atlantis." Rina grins. "Splendid."  
At the same time, Attorneymon calls out, "Go." From a digiport in eastern Spain, troops pour out in the middle of the night, around 8 PM, in a Blitzkrieg style rush, and generated ports appear over France, western Germany, and the Rhein Isle. They spread fast, like locusts, and overwhelmed the military of France and Spain. Before midnight had passed, they had taken most of Spain, all of France, and everything that made up former West Germany. "That went quicker than expected." Dimentiamon explains, "Well, it was to be expected in an area of the world known for its military blunders and de-militarization. Look at the Maginot Line!! Also, since WWII, militaries have just been shrinking in this part of the world because the European Union made a need for such a military almost obsolete, but I think the biggest factor was that they just finished rebuilding from all the mayhem done in 2004 only seven years ago and their economic reserves are tapped out, forcing downsizing in government-ran organizations, but most of all, French people are wussies. It's a wonder they lasted this long!!" Attorneymon goes, "Your knowledge of European social studies impresses me, but you forget such great military leaders such as Charlemagne, Napoleon, and DuGaulle." Dimentiamon goes, "Yeah, but that was back in the day when France was cool, and DuGaulle doesn't count since he couldn't break the military's reliance of the Maginot Line. I got two syllables why this is so; Blitzkrieg!!" Attorneymon smirks, "Oh look… We just did a blitzkrieg." Megalomamemon runs up. "The invasion of this area is complete. Should we continue?" Attorneymon goes, "No. Let's hold what we got. Anytime now we should be expecting some NATO or UN cannon-fodder 'peacekeeping' mission to come out here, and I don't want the lines spread too thin." He turns to Thanatomon. "See, Malachimon, this is how you invade a continent. You had the firepower, the manpower, and even the intelligence to do this, but you are too soft." Megalomamemon asks, "Say, if we just did a blitzkrieg, does that mean we're German now?" Attorneymon slaps his forehead. "Leave now, before I am forced to hurt you." He then speaks to himself, "Is it just me, or has the general intelligence quotient over the last million years plummeted?" A Gazimon runs in. "Sir, we just got a report from Rina of something big in the bay." Attorneymon goes, "Well, tell me?" The Gazimon answers, "Rina wants to tell you herself." On a screen, Rina's face pops up. Attorneymon, "So?" Rina goes, "Well, two of our crews have found crucial data. One crew has found an ancient lab belonging to the nearby university almost completely intact like the day it was built, and another found a fully functioning computer still hardwired into its network. Once we translate some of the data, we will be able to extract the data." Attorneymon says, "Good. I'll be there personally within the hour." Rina says, "Personally?" Attorneymon comments, "How else can we translate it?" Rina goes, "If you say so." The screen goes off. "Dimentiamon, you can look after things here. I'm off." He vanishes in a flash.  
In the Digital World, a familiar voice goes, "You got that?" The chair spins around and there sits Neko Lilymon with headphones on. She nods to Safiirumon. She says, "It seems they found something big, and he's going there to act as some sort of translator. Does it have to do with that whole Atlantis thing?" Lance goes, "I think it does. We're lucky to know this much. The fool must have not figured out that one of Malachimon's last orders was to have everything bugged. He's so enthralled in his actions it must not cross his mind." Siva Lilymon sits there pouting. "Why does she get to listen in on everything? Why can't she go and search like I have for the last month?" Safiirumon goes, "Because her ears are the only ones sensitive enough to pick up the transmissions." Siva Lilymon goes, "Well, why don't you turn them up?" Safiirumon, "If we did, they would emit a feedback pulse they could detect, and we would be exposed." Siva Lilymon says, "I never get the good jobs." Safiirumon answers, "Well, right now you're needed on the search crews since you can weather this recent cold snap better than we can." Siva Lilymon goes, "I think you're biased. Ever since we left the station, I've been the guard, the pack mule, the fetcher of food and water, and the 'frigid' one always told to sleep outside by the one that I'm looking for!! My life has become a living hell!!" Safiirumon goes, "Hey, calm down!! We're doing what we must!! Stop over dramatizing this!! It's not anyone's fault that Vulcan Lilymon got separated from us, or that Attorneymon is an evil asshole, well except maybe Attorneymon, but still, it is no reason to bite our heads off!! Now, I think you need to calm down. Return to your search." Siva Lilymon angrily says, "Okay then…" Just outside, Tomoemon asks Raijin Lilymon, "Have those two always fought like this?" Her answer, "Well, no, they haven't, but until now she's had other things to be mad at. As long as I've known her, she's been snooty, stubborn, and self-centered." Tomoemon responds, "How ironic." From behind them is a rustle of bushes. Raijin yells, "Who's there?" Tomoemon goes, "It looks like Stefan, but he's carrying some sort of audio surveillance dish. Why? He knows he's welcome here." Tomoemon goes, "Could he be a double agent?" Raijin Lilymon goes, "I don't know. Ever since Christmas he's been reclusive." All of a sudden, he drops the dish, and gestures, a white glow around him. A flash goes off, and for a moment, the two are blind. When their sight returned, he was gone. Tomoemon goes, "What was that?" Raijin Lilymon goes, "I want to say a flashbang, but he didn't have anything in his hands." Tomoemon goes, "Wait… If it was a flashbang, wouldn't the others have noticed the flash by now?"  
Out in the middle of the forest, Vulcan Lilymon and Tamiko still hold each other as they slowly wander forth. Tamiko goes, "You know, I at first doubted it, but now I know you have no idea where we are. We're lost. It's as cut and dry as that. Say, why haven't you healed yet? You plant types are supposed to heal real fast." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Well, if you haven't forgotten, I'm also part fire, and the two don't mix well. Because of this, I can re-grow limbs, but I only heal as fast as a human, which means it'll be a few more weeks before I'm in any condition to fly or have full use of my arms, and I know where I am, thank you very much!!" Tamiko goes, "Sure you do. I swear we've been roaming this forest for over a month, and for the life of me, we have yet to see any sign of civilization. It's improbable to hike what I figure to be over 400 miles and not encounter another sentient life form, yet here we are. I hope you're happy. You've led us to the middle of nowhere." Vulcan Lilymon remarks, "Well, it's partly your fault too, Mr. 'Back Seat Driver!!' Just about every time we came to a dead end or obstacle, I listened to you!! I still think we should went right at that lake." Tamiko goes, "If I could walk on my own, I'd have left you a long time ago, and probably be back at the base…" He stops suddenly. "Say, why don't you just burn this damn forest to the ground?" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "The smoke and fire would kill you. That's why I had to go back and pull you out in the first place." Tamiko goes, "Oh, let's rest. Those pains are in my leg again."  
Attorneymon enters the city discreetly. "Strange… Why is there a statue of one of Lance's cronies in the center of town? Who cares? Small town people are weird." He sees Laomon's house in the distance. "Talk about a dump. There's a hole through the wall, and the owner… Wait a second. Isn't that… I'll be damned. Looks like I'll need to call in an assassin." He arrives at Rina's construction trailer. "Rina?" She calls, "Over here." She was putting on a HPDA. Rina comments, "I'm going to show you personally. I already got you a suit…" Attorneymon goes, "That won't be necessary. Unlike you, I don't need one of those bulky suits." Rina goes, "Well, I'm not going to ask, because you'll then give a long and convoluted answer about why you don't need it, and frankly I just don't want to know."  
Into the water they dive, and after 10 minutes of swimming, they come to the computer. Rina asks, "Are you sure we don't need a translator?" Attorneymon goes, "No, we don't. I know this dialect." He types away on the computer like he was an expert on its use. "Yes!! It's here!! It's still here!!" Rina asks, "What, sir?" Attorneymon answers, "The beginning of the end." On the screen, many schematics pop up, but in the center is a detailed designed of a Power Nexus.  
In the lab, the Divermon team searches for more useful stuff, when the Divermon finds something on the ground. "What the hell is this thing?" Black Tailmon answers, "It looks like two teardrop sword blades perpendicular to one another, forming a three dimensional sword, but the middle is hollow, and it has these conduits interlinked to these five clamps distributed throughout the middle area, like it was meant to hold something in them." Divermon asked, "How did you come to that? Three-dimensional sword?! Hah!! Everyone knows swords are flat!!" Black Tailmon responds, "Well, these blades and the handle support that claim, and unless it's some sort of deformed ballista bolt head, there is no way it can be anything else. I want this analyzed post haste!!" Divermon goes, "Hey, just because you got PhD's in eight different fields and are the new head of R&D doesn't give you the right to bark orders at me." Black Tailmon has a stupid stare on her face. "Okay, please take this to the lab for study." Divermon goes, "That's better." He moves on, as she thinks, "I must think of something painful, and make him my new guinea pig."  
A few hours pass, and daylight reaches the Wick house. Sora stands there at the master bath door knocking. "Oh, come on Lewis!! If this is about me punching you out and making you cry like a little girl, I said I'm sorry!!" Lilymon goes, "Knock it down!! He left us in a bind, hasn't come out in weeks, and he forgot Valentine's Day!! The nerve of him!!" Sirenamon goes, "I see he's just pissing everyone off lately, but it does look like those seminars are paying off for you. You've yet to destroy any ecosystems this month!!" Lilymon turns towards her with a menacing glare. Sirenamon, "I think I'll just leave now…" She falls down, and drags herself away hastily. The doorbell rings, and an exhausted deliveryman stands there. "It took me almost a month to find these things and deliver them, so please sign this and end my suffering!!" Lilymon takes the pen and electronic pad and signs her name to the pad. The man can barely read the sorry e-signature, but frankly doesn't care. "Bring it in!!" Another man, just as worn out as the other, carts in a giant crate with a tag on it. He hands her a crowbar. "Here, knock yourself out." He leaves, complaining to his partner, "If we ever got to make a delivery for that Wick guy again, remind me to shoot him." The other man goes, "Yeah. Now I understand why postal workers are such nut jobs." Lilymon flies over to the tag. On it is written, "Sorry I can't be here to give it myself. I must find my answers. Now, open the crate… -Lewis" She takes the crowbar to the box, opening it to reveal a giant seven foot teddy bear holding a fridge plugged to a generator, and a frying pan atop the fridge. Sora, "Weird…" On the fridge is a note. "Aren't you curious? I know I am." She opens the fridge to find it stuffed to the hilt with parfait. Her eyes light up, and amongst them was another note. "If you think this is grand, check the freezer. Hurry up!! This is more suspenseful than an episode of Matlock!!" She opens the freezer to find a giant brick made of emerald inside filling up half the freezer, and an ice tray filled with diamonds, and behind the brick was… A spoon!! Lilymon lets out a high squeal of delight. She grabs it and rips into one of the parfait bowls. "He can stay in there as long as he wants!!" She mumbles as she crams her mouth and gawks at the gemstones. Sora goes, "He really knows how to make her happy." Sirenamon, "Political types gotta know how to please the masses. You should know that." Sora goes, "But Lewis made it his career, nay, his life's ambition, to piss off his fellow politicians. He's everything except rational. Say, when is she going to fix breakfast?" Lilymon mutters with mouth full, "Screw you, eating." Sora exclaims, "I guess I'll make it then." Sirenamon goes, "No… I got to learn to do it someday, and today's the day." Sora goes, "Okay…" To herself, "I think I'll skip breakfast today."  
About an hour later, Sirenamon scrapes half-cooked blobs, which look like they were in the waffle maker for only a few seconds onto everyone's plates. The kitchen is a mess, Sirenamon's left hand is bandaged up, and the waffle maker lays in pieces on the floor, throwing sparks all over the place. Sakiko lets out a depressed sigh. "I thought Lewis came out." Masato goes, "It smells weird." Bonnie remarks, "It looks like processed crap mixed with sour cream." Tentomon goes, "No… It's liquid fruitcake. Can't you see the little red and green pieces?" Koushiro screams, "Fruitcake!! You made us fruitcake!! The horror!!" Sirenamon goes, "No, I didn't. I was trying to make pancakes, but I couldn't figure it out, so I made waffles instead, and I made Tentomon's plate first… Wait…" She tastes the glob… "The green things are chives." Tentomon goes, "Chives? I dare ask what the red things are." Sirenamon goes, "That would be my blood." Scarletmon's pupils narrow as her fork hangs out her mouth, and she falls out on the floor. Sakiko yells, "You trying to kill us or something!!" Sirenamon goes, "Well, I only bled on his plate. Lewis must have over-oiled that hinge, because that thing slammed down on my hand as soon as I opened it, and that's when I smashed the waffle maker." Bonnie goes, "I don't think I want to know you cooked the rest of these… er… steaming mounds of crap." Sirenamon goes, "Well, it's my first time." Masato goes quietly, "Let's humor her. Maybe she'll do something right next time." They shrug their shoulders and start to eat. Within seconds, Masato, Sakiko, Koushiro, and all the other except Bonnie and Scarletmon make a mad dash to the bathrooms and begin heaving. Scarletmon still sits on the floor, out cold with fork in mouth. Bonnie goes, "And that's why you never consume strange smelly blobs. You never know when you're eating shit." Masato yells from one of the bathrooms, "All in favor of banning Sirenamon from the kitchen say… BLAHHHH!!" She vomits in the toilet, followed by the others. From the master bath, one voice goes, "Nay."  
Asleep again, Lily tosses and turns in bed. In her dreams, things have changed. No longer is there a peaceful setting, but a stormy world blown by heavy winds. "All these lies. Is that all anyone does anymore? My life, until the day you came along, was one big lie, and even now, no one speaks the truth. Even when it isn't the same load, I still only get riddles and gibberish, like someone doesn't want me to know the truth." Malachimon appears in her dream again. "That's not so. You know as of late, people have tried to help you." Lily goes, "I don't know. You seem to be the only one I can trust now. Only you know what it's like to be kept in the dark." Malachimon goes, "I sense you're still angry about not being told about told about who you really are. It's time you forgive them. I've forgiven Attorneymon." Malachimon's words are a shock to Lily. "How… How can you forgive him!! Don't you know what he's trying to do?! He would gladly see you dead, a puppet he made, a being he claimed was an accident in a plan far more sinister!! Why would you do it?" Malachimon, "I have to. Only then can I release it all." Lily goes, "Release what?" Malachimon, "My hate and the pain that holds me in bondage. If I can't do that, then he has already won." Lily goes, "You're too soft." Malachimon answers, "Alright then. It's a decision you must make, but before I go, I want to tell you about something big. Attorneymon found Atlantis. It's off the coast of Gabriel's Fjord. If he can use the technology they had, I doubt anything could stop him." Suddenly, they both wake up.  
Sirenamon sits moping at the table. "What did I do wrong? I've watched others do this hundreds of times before." Bonnie asks, "What the hell inspired you to think you could cook?" Sirenamon goes, "Well, I want to impress someone, and I want to find something I can do in order to do that. Listen, I don't need this. I…" Lotusmon interjects, "It was okay, but it had a strange aftertaste, and it did kinda smell. Maybe next time." Sirenamon eyes open wide. Suddenly, there is a flashback of sorts, a voice saying, "I regret to inform you that the cook has resigned her position." Someone who looks like Sirenamon, only with her hair done up with the outside thirds of it tied up together in a bow partway down her back, the middle third hanging in the hole made by the other sections, and across the top of her head and adorning the edges of the middle of her hair are a set of braids clipped together with a broach emblazoned with a strange insignia, like the twin crescent design on Sea Lilymon's spear, at the back of her head, the braids tied together at the ends with bows, jumps out of a huge bed. "What do you mean she quit?! She can't do that!!" The voice goes, "With all due respect, she can. Her contract with the court ran out last year. She said she had to return home, claiming there was turmoil at home." Sirenamon goes, "Well, I guess she had a good reason. It's sad to see her go. Do we have anyone else?" The voice goes, "No, my liege." Sirenamon exclaims, "Why didn't I hire more cooks… Oh well. If she can do it, I can too. To the kitchen!!" In a huge kitchen comprised mostly of what appears to be stainless steel, she sits. "I can do this." Another scene shows her all messy and the kitchen partly burnt. Digimon all over the place are throwing up. The same being, whom looks like a soldier, says, "My liege, it's not my job to insult you, but I think you just single-handedly incapacitated the whole court!! Everyone has food poisoning!!" Someone that looks like Lotusmon, only smaller comes in. She says, "It was okay, but it had a strange aftertaste, and it did kinda smell. Maybe next time." Suddenly, Sirenamon snaps out of it. Bonnie is moving her hands in front of her. "Hello!! Is anyone there, or have they packed up and left for the winter?" Sirenamon slowly lowers Bonnie's hand and says, "It's okay Bonnie. Say, have you ever had the feeling you've done something before, but it was in another life that you don't remember?" Bonnie goes, "That made no sense. Besides, I'm not a big believer on that whole reincarnation stuff anyway. Try talking to Lewis, Iori, or Tetsuo about that kind of stuff. They're the experts. Well, I'm off." She leaves, and soon after comes Lily. "Sirenamon, I need to talk to you." Sirenamon speaks cleaning off some of the plates, "If it's about breakfast, here's a few yen I found around the place. Go out for breakfast, because I can't cook." Lily goes, "This has nothing to do with breakfast. I need you for something." Sirenamon goes, "Okay… What is it? It better be legal." Lily goes, "I need you to help find a location underwater…" Sirenamon's eyes shoot open and look like Scarletmon's eyes did moments earlier. The plate falls to the ground. More strange memories scramble her mind, painful ones, all when in the water, including one where she washes up on land mortally wounded. Her hand starts to tremble, but she tries to hide it. "Her voice is shaky as she says, "Oh, I don't know if I can help you today. I got a kitchen to clean, dishes to do, other things around this place, and then I have to get to that seminar again. Now go on…" Lily thinks, "That's peculiar. She's always called those seminars embarrassing and pointless, and always tries to weasel her way out of them, but suddenly she has to get to it. I wonder…" She remembers back to the moat around the pyramid, her excuses of why she couldn't swim across, and her senseless need to rush across despite there was no need to rush, and then at the beach, how she didn't want anything to do with the water when Yuuji asked her. "Something smells, and it isn't that gunk on the table." Lily speaks, "Come on, don't you want to help me look in the big ole inlet? I just know you like to swim." Sirenamon, who was sweeping up the shattered dish, almost falls down and then drop the dustpan, spilling the porcelain once more. "Didn't I say I got things to do?! Get out!!" Lily approaches her. "You're afraid of water, aren't you?" Sirenamon trembles, "I thought I said something!!" Lily goes, "This is unheard of!! A hydrophobic mermaid!! Why haven't you said anything?" Something Lily didn't expect suddenly happens. Sirenamon snatches her up Lily by her neck and holds her in the air, tears streaming down her face. With fear and anger in her trembling voice, she says to Lily, who is gasping for breath, "You ever tell anyone about this, especially Yuuji, and you won't live to see tomorrow!!" Lotusmon, whom she forgot was there, shakes her head in disappointment. Sirenamon looks at the girl whom she holds as her grip drains the very life from her, and realizes what she is doing. She drops Lily on the ground and starts sobbing. Sirenamon goes, "I'm so sorry. It's just that water scares me so much. Being in something so deep, away from the safety of land, and all alone, it terrifies me so very much. That's why for as long as I can remember back, I've always lived as far inland as I could get, and because of it, others have called me an oddball, freak, an outcast. If Yuuji knew, I don't think he'd want me protecting him anymore." Lily gets up. "That's okay. You stay here then. I gotta do something." Lily leaves. Lotusmon goes, "I understand. I had a mother that was hydrophobic as well."  
Outside Lily walks, muttering, "Who chose these digimon? They're strong, but man do they have issues. I think I'll go find Attorneymon and smack him around for a while. What did Malachimon say? Oh, near Gabriel's Fjord." She enters the rift, and in seconds is a field about 20 miles away. "I hate that natural port. It keeps me from coming out any closer." She hears a rumbling noise, as first a massive ship passes overhead, then something that looks transparent whizzes past her. "That ship… It must be Jormungamon's ship!! Something big is going on." She hears a set of blips on her digivice. "I see we have other interested parties. Sorry, pops, he's mine." She charges up to Ultimate and bolts down the hill.  
Back in the middle of nowhere, Vulcan Lilymon mutters in her sleep as she has dreams. "I don't understand. I know these dreams aren't mine, but why am I having them all of a sudden? A lab, suspension tanks, programming, a young boy, much like Tamiko, saving him from a burning shack, and New York… Why do I dream of these things if they never happened to me? Could be who I was in a life before?" She listens to hear two male voices, but the figures are blurred from with a liquid tube. Slowly, she makes out one of them. "Neo Apocalymon?" Sure enough, this was the one on the left. Neo Apocalymon, "How far have the human subjects advanced?" Another being, towering far above him in height, answers, "The subject known as 'Tamiko' is complete. Should we start programming them all?" Neo Apocalymon goes, "Yes. It's fortunate I got these memory files from my future self. These files will enhance their combat skills greatly…" The other goes, "Sir, I think the Golgotha tube is almost complete. It is best I begin immediately." Neo Apocalymon goes, "Do that, Lucimon." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "It's so clear now. All I am is just some clone, twisted by evil science. I remember it all now. Tamiko and myself were the first two to finish, and he liked us because he believed we were his ultimate weapon. Those memories, they aren't even mine, I'll bet you. They probably belong to what I came from… Lilymon. Not just any Lilymon, but the one that fought with the Digidestined. That's why… Every time I see Tamiko, I only see that little boy in the burning shack. If I was created, why am I here then? I should have suffered the same fate of all created digimon and ceased to exist… Wait, the blade… that cut me in half… I became two… two unique digimon… My sister!! I became so wrapped up in this new life I forgot you. That's why I got a second chance…"  
Tamiko wakes her up. "Tamiko, I knew who I really am now." Tamiko makes a look of sarcasm and fake surprise. "What?! You mean you aren't Vulcan Lilymon? Lies, I tell you!! This woman is a liar!! How dare you commit fraud before me?! I will see you in court!!" His reaction returns to normal. "Now, let's go. We don't have long before we have to stop for the night because of our drifting off." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Could you please listen?" Tamiko goes, "I'll brand your name on my ass if it'll get you up." Vulcan Lilymon ignores his comment and says, "I, or I should say my sister and me, were originally Project Golgotha, part of the Anti-Digidestined collective." Tamiko goes blank. "You were Golgothamon?" She nods. "I always wondered why I had strange memories that didn't seem like my own, and why I had a sister when most other digimon don't. What irony we'd meet again on opposite sides." Tamiko answers, "Two members of one of Neo Apocalymon's greatest follies reunited. Surprising, I do say." From the brush, a soldier comes out with a gun. Tamiko exclaims, "A Dominion officer!! I'm saved!!" Whizzing past his is a bullet. It hits a tree and blasts it in half. "Damn, I missed." Tamiko goes, "Are you crazy?" The officer goes, "No. It's my orders. Metzger said your usefulness has ended to the Dominion and to find and eradicate you and anyone with you. He told me to tell you that they only needed you to create Yuumei Omnimon, and he have been here to do it himself, but you aren't important enough to change his schedule." Tamiko grits his teeth. "Why the little…" Another shot rings out, and misses. "Dammit, that dimwit gun smith bent the sight to the right. I'll take care of him later." Tamiko goes, "I think this is your cue to do something, Vulcan Lilymon!!" She answers, "I'd love to, but the other reason I wouldn't torch the forest is because I can't!! I kinda need use of my arms if I plan to do any pyrotechnics, and from the looks of things… Nope, still broken." Tamiko goes, "Makes me wish I had brought some sort of firearm… Maybe if I used your arms like a marionette…" Vulcan Lilymon, "Uh, no. That wouldn't work. I could try and kick him to death. Now, if I could only get up…" The officer finishes putting away the sniper rifle and takes out a .44 magnum. "Now, I won't miss." He cocks the gun. Tamiko pats around for something to use and finds a rock. The officer takes aim, but then is hit with the rock, firing into the sky as his hand is knocked up. "You will pay for that!!" He falls to the ground from the recoil and bounces. Tamiko mutters, "Must be one of those new model .44's!!" The officer rises up and pats off the leaves. "You're being more of a nuisance than you were supposed to be. Now, hold still and let me kill you so I can earn my paycheck." He fires again, but Tamiko quickly shoves Vulcan Lilymon behind him. The bullet pierces him near the middle of his solar plexus. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Why did you do that? I could have stopped it myself… Hey, what's this bloody nub in your back? I never saw it before." She touches it, and Tamiko screams. "That would be the bullet. See, new model .44's, or 'NE-44s' as cops like to call them, pack over ten times the punch of an old .44 magnum, and it was the most powerful handgun of the 20th Century. Sure, a jacketed hollowpoint round wound have crumpled on you after making a big bruise and a small prick, but these…" He feels the bullet himself. "…Are full-metal jacket rounds, which will go clean through you." The officer finishes stumbling back and slams into a tree. "You picked up on modern ballistics well. As a result of meeting digimon, military-grade weapons had to improved to take out even the baddest of the bad. GI's couldn't all pull howitzers behind them all the time. I may not be used to the recoil of the new handguns, but it will get the job done. All those heroics for nothing." He braces himself against the tree. "Now you die, useless clone." He fires again, the bullet impaling and penetrating his right shoulder, flying out the other side, barely missing her head. The tree rumbles as he is shoved into it, his body feeling almost two G's from the recoil. "I need a raise…" He aims again, and pulls the trigger, releasing another round, but suddenly sparks fly, and a small explosive flash goes off on the ground. The officer looks to see what happened and notices the remains of what looks like a feather-tipped dart. "What's going on? A blow dart?! Who on earth could shoot down a bullet doing Mach 1 with a blow dart?" He looks over to see a figure standing in a tree with a bamboo blowgun. "I thought Evamon was lying about her, but here she is." Tamiko asks, "Evamon? What is going on?" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Evamon was the digimon that made me Vulcan Lilymon, and made the other Elemental Valkyries who they are today. When he first started out, his second attempt to make a Valkyrie was when he fused a Lilymon and a Tailmon. Something went wrong, and the feral nature of her took control, and she attacked him in a rage, then escaped. She was labeled 'Feral Rosemon.' To this day, no one else had ever seen her, and many thought she was just a figment of his imagination."  
The light finally shone on her. She looked humanoid, with her milky skin, long yellow-green hair, and green eyes, but then there were noticeably different things about her, like a set of white stripes on her upper arms and two on her right cheek. All through her hair were many large rose petals, a dull and dark red, much like a dead leaf in winter, but the biggest things to stand out on her are her elven-like ears, which on the back edge have three brown leaves in them near the tip, and the tail of a Tailmon, which instead of a tail ring has something that looks just like the hair tie that goes in the hair of a Rosemon, but golden, and the roses on it have the same dull red color as the petals in her hair, and the stripes on it are white as well. She wears an animal skin loincloth with a leather top. Interlinked to the straps on the top is a set of wooden shoulder plates, and over them, also strapped to the strap are a bunch of long narrow brown leaves that hang to her elbows. On either side of both of them, on the bottom edges, there are steel bosses, where from each a big brown leaf hangs down, stopping at her hips. Around her neck is a silver chain, and from the back of the chain hang four silver chromadigizoid leaf shaped blades, two at a 45 degree angle down her back, and other two shorter and point up at a 20 degree angle (Saying that parallel to the ground is zero degrees and perpendicular to the ground is 90 degrees). On her right arm is a glove like one that Rosemon wears, but it only goes to a little past her elbow and to her wrist, is leather, and brown. From the shoulder plate on her right arm to under that glove is a material like fishnet stockings, and at her elbow, atop the glove, is a silver chromadigizoid ring. On the wrist end, a golden ring is sewn to the glove and extends over the back of her hand, where four silver megadigizoid claws extend out to the tip of her middle finger. Her loincloth was made of leopard skin, front and back, and hangs down to halfway down her shins, and was over a leather piece which resembles a bikini bottom, but is bigger and covers more, though it narrows out at her sides. The two pieces of loincloth are held together by a dull green vine, and on each side of her waist, a rose is on the vine. Wrapped around the balls of her feet is a set of leather straps. Vulcan Lilymon gives out her description.  
"This is Feral Rosemon. She is a Giga digimon engineered by Evamon, like myself, but ran off after her being improved. Not much is known about her since she has always been shy. She is a digimon of few words, but not because she doesn't like to talk, but because she has difficulty expressing herself with them, making her somewhat mute. Her known attacks are Cat Scratch Fever (Poison attack with claw), Entwiner Needle (Spike dart which entangles), Thorn Bo (Furious energy enhanced bo and tail assault), and Anateas Rising (Plant-based energy attack that only works when she is in contact with the ground). Evamon speculated that she has a secret fifth attack, her ultimate power, 'Blades of the Five Kingdoms.' What is her story?"  
Feral Rosemon fires a bunch of normal darts from her location in the trees, then lip syncs…  
  
"Entwiner Needle!!"  
  
The spike flies from the blowgun/bo into the side of the officer, then vines grow out of the spike and tie him up. She pounces from the tree to another branch, then jumps and snags another with her tail, then flips to the ground. She puts the bo on her back (It has a rope on it) and slowly approaches Tamiko and Vulcan Lilymon. She squats down in front of them, and stares at them wide eyed for a bit. While she stares, the officer is wrangling around. Feral Rosemon looks some more, then cocks her head to the right, as though intrigued by Vulcan Lilymon, then takes notice to Tamiko's wounds, then sees their shattered limbs. She gestures to him, then grabs his leg. "What the?" Suddenly, he screams as a pop comes from his right leg, but then the pain subsides. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Oh, I get it. You were setting his leg." She nods all happy like. Behind her though, the officer has stopped wiggling, and seems to have almost cut himself free. She repeats the process for his other leg. Vulcan Lilymon calls out, "Hey, look out!!" Feral Rosemon turns to spot the officer with a knife about to stab her. She turns and backhands him in the gut. He drops the knife, but falls next to the gun. She approaches, and her mouth opens. "Uh… Uh… Um… Uhh… Uh…" It's clear on her face she is struggling to find the right word amidst her stuttering. She then shakes her head back and forth, gesturing 'no,' wanting to say it, but just not able to do it verbally. Finally, it comes to her. "N… N… No!!" She then goes through more gestures, and then tries to speak again. "D… D… Dr... Dr… Dro… Dro…" She swings her fist in disappointment. She repeats her actions. The officer slowly raises the gun. "I don't know what you're doing, but you're in my way." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I think she's telling you to drop the gun and surrender." Feral Rosemon has an ecstatic look as she points to Vulcan Lilymon and nods a few times before repeating herself once more. He says, "What's with you? You deaf? Speak, woman!!" She makes more gestures, trying to lip sync, but very badly. Vulcan Lilymon translates. "No sir, she isn't deaf. She's trying to tell you that." The officer raises the gun and exclaims, "Whatever." Quickly, Feral Rosemon bats the gun from his hand with her right hand, the claws slashing his hand. She holds the gun in her hand, investigating it, then pops the clip out, dismantles the weapon with a few deft moves, and places the dismembered parts in a pouch. He mutters, "Take my gun, cut me up… I still got one more gun on hand." He whips a Colt .45 revolver. "Checkmate, nature girl!!" She silently laughs, then points out he forgot to disarm the safety. In his bewilderment, she opens up the gun and empties the revolver chamber. "I got you now!!" He shoots, but he only gets a click. She laughs quietly again as she holds one of the bullets in front of him. He shouts, "But how?! How humiliating!!" Feral Rosemon thinks, "The hand is quicker than the eye, ya fool!! Say, why is that uniform so familiar?" She makes more gestures at him. He goes, "For someone who's dumb, you sure talk a lot." She makes more gestures, which Vulcan Lilymon translates, "She wants to know who you work for, and as for that other comment, she told you she isn't dumb, so screw you." The officer yells, "How dare you use such language to an officer of the Dominion?" She gets angry, and lifts him up with her tail by the nostrils and backhands over and over with her left hand, his face bleeding and tearing from her slaps, then punches him into a tree, his screams filling the air. He can barely get back up, bleeding down his back from the splinters in him, a couple of ribs broken, and his cheeks ripped open. She proceeds to make more gesturing, but Vulcan Lilymon interrupts her. "I don't think you heard yet, but Evamon is dead. He's been dead for almost two months now." Her expression goes from anger to surprise, then scratches her head Goku-style, with a look of mistake, as though she wanted to say "Oops." She signs to him to get out of here, and this he understands, and promptly obeys, screaming, "I live!!!" Tamiko goes, "Can I shoot him?" Vulcan Lilymon rudely exclaims, "No!!" Tamiko goes, "Listen, if he gets back to base, he's probably going to get a lot of his bigger, burlier friends and come back here to kill us, and I don't think she can girly-slap them all to death, and personally I like my life as it is, alive. Besides, he shot me!! He shot me twice, it hurts a lot, and after aimlessly wandering around in the woods like a democrat, you're going to tell it all ends with me bleeding to death out here. Well, if I'm going to die, I might as well get to shoot him back. Don't tell me you don't believe in poetic justice." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "No. No I don't. Now, I'm going to take you and I'm going to get you to civilization and save your life whether you like it or not!!" Tamiko blinks, then asks, "Okay, you have no good arms. Humor me? Are you going pick me up by my shirt with your teeth and carry me around like some sort of baby kitten?" Feral Rosemon shakes her head, then walks over and throws each one over one of her shoulders. Tamiko asks Vulcan Lilymon, "What just happened?" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I think she just picked up and has decided to carry us to someplace that can help us. I wonder how she keeps her hair so clean and shiny…" She bounces up a set of trees into the high branches and heads off.  
Yolei walks in the door. "Guess what time it is?" Sirenamon answers, "By any chance is it court-ordered and involves the five of us in a group?" Yolei nods. Lilymon ignores them. Sirenamon goes, "Come on…" Lilymon snaps at her hand when she tries to remove the spoon. "Can't talk. Eating…" Sirenamon goes, "Come on, you can eat later." Lilymon goes, "But, come on!! One more bite!!" Sirenamon tosses the nymph over her shoulder and begins hopping out of the house. "Stop shaking so much. You're going to make me nauseous!!" Sora interrupts her, and picks up Lilymon by her shirt, and carries her to the car. "Now, you're all in. Nobody likes to get nauseated." Lilymon sits in the back seat dizzy and nauseated. Yolei shouts, "You hurl, you clean it up!!" Sora goes back inside to see the fridge, giant bear, the generator, and the emerald brick still there where the men left all of it. "I should get these things out of the way…" She picks up the fridge with one arm and the generator in the other and tows them into the kitchen, puts them down in the corner, and plugs the fridge into an outlet. She goes back to the bear and the brick when she stops to listen at the master bath door and hears a toilet flush. "Strange, since he locked himself in their at the beginning of the month, that toilet has flushed 914 times. Odd. He must sick or something. Oh well. His note said not to disturb him." Inside, he sits, pale and sweating, holding his stomach and rocking, his face having a focused look on it.  
In an office filled with plants and diplomas, all five members sit in office chairs as a bald middle-aged man enters. He walks in and goes, "I see you're all here on time. Now, have you started the anger reduction regiments I gave each of you?" They nod. "Well then, how have you all been handling your anger?" Yolei goes, "I take some time out each day for some peace and quiet, and some quiet reflection." He nods. Armajimon goes, "Well, I like to eat, and I find that as long as I stay away from Sirenamon I actually don't get all that angry. In fact, I don't remember ever getting all that mad until I met her." The psychologist says, "Okay, but try to build a better foundation for anger control than eating. It could lead to health problems." Armajimon goes, "Don't worry. All the fighting and training I do works it right off." The psychologist answers, "Well… (Looks in his file) …you got me there." Zenmon goes, "Well, meditation, trying to have an open mind, and persistent cussing are my ticket, but I still find myself getting ticked every now and then." The psychologist says, "That's okay. We're trying to get you to express it in healthy doses, not release it in a volatile rage, like what the case file says here about Ms. Wick. Now, Ms. Wick…" Lilymon responds, "I release it all on trees. Those burdensome bark covered eyesores!! I don't think I've ever had more fun with a chainsaw in my life!!" He drops his pen in shock. "O… kay." He writes down, 'Primary patient seems to be deeply, if not pathologically, disturbed and obsessed with the destruction of trees. I wonder if it has to do with her community service, or does it have its roots in another relationship?' He looks at Sirenamon. "Well, I try to help out around her house, but I find it hard not to explode, especially since Yuuji left." He goes, "Now, we know why we're here, and about past experiences, and how they made you feel, especially the whole fruit story between two of you that consumed an entire week, but I think we're past that now. I want to know about your more recent bursts of anger, how they made you feel, and see if the regiment has helped you out. Yolei, let's start with you." Yolei tells him, "Well, I haven't been too angry lately, but the last time I got mad before today was when finally got to get back to the floor of the NIKKEI, and someone knocked me down trying to sell before the closing bell. I was going to yell at him, but then I realized that the floor is a crowded place, and I would have done the same thing if I had to sell something that quick, and decided it wasn't worth the feuding. It was an accident." He goes, "Good…" He thinks, "Amazing progress. She may not need me anymore." He continues, "You said, 'before today.' Explain." She goes, "Well, Lilymon had ate too much parfait this morning, and Sirenamon toted her on her shoulder, and the bouncing made her sick, and then she lost it in my car. I yelled at her, 'Now why didn't you roll down the window and do that' but she showed me why. The window only went halfway down, and there was no way she could lean out. I then apologized to her, and then we were here." He goes, "You can learn something from her, you know. She is able to express her anger rationally now. In fact, as of now, I'd say that you don't need me anymore. Just stay on the plan, and you'll be just fine." He looks at Armajimon. "Well, I haven't had any problem with my rage since the funeral." The doc goes, "Well, I guess all that's left is for you to patch things up with Sirenamon." He looks at Zenmon. "I told you I live with a total pinko communist pothead. Now she had the nerve to take the newspaper one day before I could read it, and decided to tear it up and use it for you know what. I yelled at her and said words I don't even think I can say in public, but after I finished, man did I feel good." The psychologist speaks, "I think you still need a couple more sessions, but at least you aren't holding any malice or ill-will toward her anymore." He turns to Lilymon. "I hate to ask." She goes, "Well, you know how my husband boarded himself in our master bath for nearly a month now. I got even angrier when he didn't come out for Valentine's Day as celebrate with me like we normally do, but all was forgiven when he somehow had a bear and a fridge filled with diamonds, parfait, and a brick of emerald shipped to me this morning. Oh, and that stupid forest pisses me off too. Why should I have to replant the whole thing? I think I've been attacked by every kind of wildlife imaginable while doing it, and the windy days have caused so many dust storms I can't remember them all. Now I have dreams where I torch that accursed forest…" He doesn't say anything. "Maybe I can find some technicality to get her longer, but the court only lets me handle her anger. She's a nutcase!!" He looks over to Sirenamon. "Can I talk about this in private? It's embarrassing, and she might hurt me." He goes, "Trust me. It's okay. This is group therapy. We're all supposed to talk about your problems together. Just let it out." Sirenamon exclaims hastily, "After I failed miserably at cooking breakfast today, Lily kept on taunting me and then I grabbed her by the neck and threatened to kill her if she told anyone about my secret!!" Everyone gasps. Lilymon looks pissed. "Why you little!!" She jumps her and begins to pummel her. The doc pulls out a pistol-sized tranquilizer gun and darts Lilymon. Her eyes roll back, and passes out. Sirenamon lies there with her lip bleeding. Yolei goes, "How could you? What could she have said to you to warrant that?!" Sirenamon goes, "When she figured it out, she laughed at me and made snide remarks to me about it. Before, I thought this was a waste, my being here only on part of Yuuji wanting me to go, but then, when I saw her gasping for air, then I knew I needed this, but it's so embarrassing that I'm afraid to talk about it to the rest of you." Yolei goes, "What then? What would drive you to death threats?" Armajimon goes, "Your afraid of water, aren't you?" Sirenamon goes, "Huh?" Armajimon goes, "Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Iori was like you, in a way." It goes back to a flashback of the beginning of Chapter 4. "I first noticed it the day you blasted Lewis out of the master bath. The hot tub was in fact shallower than the normal tub in there. Second, you sat there with as much of you out of the water as you could without being out. After Araiya tossed him the sponge and he staggered off, you slipped out, took the sponge, and left the hot tub alone. You should have closed that door." Sirenamon goes, "Maybe I decided a sponge bath was easier. That doesn't prove how you came to that conclusion." Then there is a flashback to the beach vacation. He continued, "It happened again when we on that beach. Right away, something was off because you parked yourself as far from the as you could. Beings like you should have loved the water, but when anyone asked if you wanted to go swimming, you told them to buzz off, and you even punched out Gomamon. When Yuuji asked you to go with him and me, your pupils shrank, you had a fidgeting in your right hand, and you got pale, then insisted we went alone. By this time, you were almost like a surrogate mother to him, and this was strange for you. When you finally went in and came for us, you waited for us to ascend, then tried to rush us to the surface, especially after the attack. You started trembling a lot, and I swore your heart was going to explode out of your chest, and then, as though you didn't want to expose this, you swam as fast as you could, and the first thing that remotely looked like land you got on, and clawed your way from the water. Anytime I mentioned for you to slow down, you only sped up, almost 'skipping on the surface' fast. It's a wonder we didn't get friction burns." The flashback ends, and she says, "Hey, time was of the essence, and…" Zenmon goes, "Remember the pyramids? Yuuji said he never saw anything move so fast in his life, and then so unaware of her speed, crashing into the shore so hard. Before that, you kept on trying to find excuses not to swim the channel, including how it smelled." Sirenamon goes, "It did!!" Zenmon goes, "Then tell us again why you screamed out and shivered when you tossed in that tomato juice?" Sirenamon goes, "It burned my eyes!!" Yolei goes, "Wrong!! You said it was cold, yet cold people get goose bumps over them. You didn't. You trembled, all balled up, in that juice as we soaked you in it, even when we tried to warm it." Armajimon continues, "But strangely, the cold doesn't faze you any other time. The biggest thing is that when you supposedly bathed, I never heard the shower or tub run, just a sink faucet." Sirenamon goes, "What do you guys do? Spy on me twenty-four/seven?!" The doc goes, "They may have raised a good point here, and maybe that you do have a problem, and if it's that bad, you should talk to us." Sirenamon starts to tremble and panic. She screams, "Alright!! I'm terrified of water!!"  
Suddenly, she goes blank. In her mind, she sees a terrifying vision of a strange city burning, and her sitting in a lake, which was strange, since it was a glowing lemon yellow color instead of a blue like normal lakes, rocking back and forth in a ball, insanely petrified, when something hits her, blasting her out, her sight blurred, speaking to someone, unable to understand the fuzzy message, then being deleted.  
She suddenly jumped back to reality, where the doc was desperately asking if she was okay, when she bent down, vomited, and passed out. He goes, "Why did you confront her like that?" Armajimon goes, "She wasn't going to tell us anything unless we intervened." The doc yells, "Don't you know what psychological damage your ranting may have done? You three, out!!" He forces Yolei, Zenmon, and Armajimon out. He nudges her, trying to get her awake. After a few seconds, she comes to and grabs a hold of the doc, refusing to let go. "Listen, the waves crash, demanding my death. Don't tell Yuuji. He won't understand. He wouldn't want me to protect him anymore." The doc goes, "We're miles from the closest source of water. Calm down." Sirenamon snaps out of it and calms down. She lowers herself to the floor. He says, "Now then, you have nothing to fear. You made the right choice wanting to talk to someone. As you know, I run for about ¥2000 an hour." Sirenamon goes, "Don't worry. Her old man is paying my fee. He won't mind. He's got lots of money stored away. Now, I don't like you, I don't like being here, and you only like me if I got money, but I need your help, so let's begin." The doc asks, "First off, before we deal with the situation at hand, you've mentioned someone named 'Yuuji' a lot in the other sessions. Tell me about him…"  
We'll come back to this at another time. Nobody came here to see a Frasier Crane wannabe at work. Back in Gabriel's Fjord, Attorneymon grins before a computer screen in Rina's trailer. "Those Atlanteans knew how to build a network. I still can't believe after almost a million years, that tower was still intact. It's as though the fates themselves wanted me to find you. Such raw knowledge, still preserved. Look at the wonders of the past." Rina goes, "According to this, it was child's play to make a Power Nexus then, and here's stuff about how to infuse Palacin with dark power. These machines they archived are more complicated than the devices we possess even now. Things we seek now they already knew." Attorneymon flips around to find something. "No wonder they were still operational. According to this, twenty-two of these computers still work, all powered on a complex fission-fusion hybrid engine which splits the atom, then recombines it all inside a compact magneto-synchrotron. They knew how to generate almost limitless power as well. I cannot wait to start reverse engineering this technology and make it my own, and bring an end to my pitiful foes." Rina calls down on a phone, "Have you retrieved all that old stuff in the lab?" Black Tailmon goes, "Well, most of it. We've got a lot new things I want to toy with already above water and on transports back to the main lab, but we still gotten this strange weapon out from the ground." She turns around to Divermon. "Ready to pull it free?" He nods. "Do it then!!" He grabs it, when out of nowhere, an electrical current radiates from the suka and kills the Divermon. She stares and asks, "What the hell just happened?" Golemon says, "Divermon just got zapped worse than a bug in a bug zapper." Black Tailmon continues, "But it only happened when he tried to grab the handle. You, grab the blade." Golemon does as ordered, only to become just as toasty as Divermon, and is deleted. "Not good." She pushes a button on her helmet. "Yeah, get me some heavy equipment here. Make sure its rubber coated. My two assistants just bought the farm when they tried to touch the weapon."  
About fifteen minutes later, a crane with rubber-covered claw descends into the water. Black Tailmon slowly motions the claw towards the weapon. The operator clamps the claw, and much like she expected, the weapon was lifted out safely. She crawls out of the water and directs the crane operator to lower it on the ground. "It could have been just stuck in some sort of electrical current… Still…" She goes to a hapless Gearmon. "Hey, I'll give you $10 to touch that weapon." He grins stupidly. "Deal!!" He walks over to it, now dry, and grabs it, only to meet the same fate as the other two. "It's like it's telling us not to touch." She goes to the trailer. "Master, I need you to see if you can find out anything about that weapon. Everyone that has touched it so far has been destroyed. If this keeps up, you won't have an R&D department left!!" He goes through the files, and Black Tailmon points out the weapon. Attorneymon says, "Why, it's only a damn prototype… The name does strike me as amazing." The computer translates the text, and it comes out as 'Megami's Spade.' "This weapon can only be handled by those of pure heart, and its true power is in the center, where it says that 4 Power Nexuses went in the four clamps at the bottom, and a fifth, undefined source, remained at the tip. At even a fraction of its power, it could lay waste to an army of Terra digimon with ease." Rina asks, "What about at full power?" Attorneymon goes, "I don't know. They could never get it to full power." A guard rushes in. "Sir, a Digidestined has been spotted charging. It seems to be the Fallon girl." Attorneymon grins. "Release the control spire digimon as soon as she reaches the island. Do not, I repeat, do not send regular troops. We have a low profile to maintain. I will be outside in a moment."  
Running down the middle of the road, Lily charges for the coast. Cars crash as she goes by, trying to avoid her. In moments, she has reached the coastline, and watches as Jormungamon's ship lands on the island. "I see you…" From the water, a Marine Devimon jumps out. "Pitiful." She jumps up and decapitates the control spire figure easily.  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
Quickly, she changes forth, and flies over the waters to the island. Many civilian workers, not affiliated with the Dominion, working on the legitimate structures, stare at surprise as she lands. "I hereby declare this area condemned!! Now, I hope you value your lives." The men stand around, bewildered. "That was your cue to run." After finishing that statement, Lily quickly began blasting the area without regard to the people below. Workers, confused, ran in terror from the site, while others lay wounded on the ground. She moved forward as the previous area began to burn. Control spire digimon moved in on her as she made her way for where the ship landed, but she blasted them all without even bothering to look at them.  
A guard rushes in to the trailer, "Sir!! She's broken through the lines we had. She's heading right this way!!" Attorneymon walks out. "Guess we should give her what she wants." He walks over to the weapon. "Megami's Spade… An ironic name for what will destroy the summoner." Black Tailmon warns, "That'll fry you!!" He grabs it, but nothing happens. "I said a pure heart. I didn't say a good heart. My heart's pure… pure evil." He trembles as he feels a rush of power through his body, and the blades slowly glow.  
Lily nears the trailer. Jormungamon yells, "You will stop us from getting what we have come for!!" Attorneymon comments, "Move before you die too. It's hard finding competent goons like you." Jormungamon quickly slithers aside. Lily goes, "I had a couple of hours to blow today, and I figured I'd come looking for you." Attorneymon answers, "Angry I see." He looks over her shoulder to see the coastal area ablaze. "I see you are quite hungry for a fight. Are you even worried that you just attacked civilians who happen to have no involvement with us?" Lily ignores this. "Your mind games will not work on me." Attorneymon continues, "Who said anything about mind games?" Lily goes, "I know you, you sick, evil, excuse for a digimon…" The guard goes, "We're having problems containing the fire…" Lily grits her teeth, looks angry, and exclaims, "Shut up!!" She then proceeds to blast him out of existence. Attorneymon goes, "And you're supposed to be good guy. Let's end this." He lifts the spade sword up. "Jormungamon, go home. Take our trophies with us." He nods, and they quickly herd the goods onto the ship, and blast off. Lily asks, "You got any other reasons to draw out your last few minutes?" Attorneymon goes, "Nope." Lily answers, "Fine then." He charges.  
  
"Atlas Bolt!!"  
  
She runs at him, but in the corner of her eye, she sees him move out of the way, spin, and slash her with the sword. A pain unlike anything Lily had ever felt surged through her body. He lashes her again after passing her, then punches her in the skull, knocking her to her buckling knees. He thinks, "Her anger destroys her focus. Excellent. This may be my best day ever. Now, to cap this off!!"  
  
"Bureaucratic Red Tape!!"  
  
He snags her, and begins to siphon her power away. "Such raw power!! Whatever seems to have guarded you in the past no longer seems willing to do so!!" Lily goes, "I don't need it!!" She gets up and rips the tape off her. Attorneymon stares amazed at this feat. Lily screams, "You will die now!!"  
  
"Delta Crash!!"  
  
She unleashes a concentration of unfocused power, releasing it relentlessly. Attorneymon thinks, "Such anger she has. She truly hates me, and anyone who gets in her way. I could truly use this to my advantage." He says to her, "Sorry to do this, but I got more important things to do." He teleports away. Lily loses it. "Get back here!!" Her Delta Crash expands, annihilating much of the isle, before she explodes out of it, and flies off.  
An hour later, Attorneymon sits in the main chamber at HQ. A Musyamon reports, "Sir, aren't you going to take action? She's just destroyed 24 of our bases in the last hour. Over twenty thousand are believed dead!!" Attorneymon responds, "Let her be. Her own volatility will be her undoing. I say let her smash all the bases she wants. She's looking for me, but she won't find me." Musyamon goes, "But what about those territories?" Attorneymon goes, "Look at the big picture, would you? See, the longer she seeks me, the angrier she'll get. The angrier she gets, the more she loses focus, and inherently grows weaker. Then, let's say we do something that'll get the attention of other Digidestined or maybe those rebels. We get them there, and because of the nature of Miss Fallon's rage, they will try to run interference, and she will destroy them, and then I got her, and no more Summoner." A clapping echoes in the chamber. From the darkness walks Siva Lilymon. "Good plan there. Mother uncovers Atlantis, and granddaughter goes psycho." Attorneymon goes, "Now how did you get in here?" Siva Lilymon goes, "I came in. I'm wanting to talk about a little job." Musyamon asks, "Should I apprehend her?" Attorneymon goes, "No. I going to hear her out."  
Out in the forest, Feral Rosemon lands in a tree. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Well, this is a pretty nice place." Tamiko answers, "It's… rustic. I'm cold." She opens the door and puts Vulcan Lilymon down. She gestures (Subtitles in brackets) ["Rustic my ass."] Tamiko goes, "What did she just say to me?" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Oh, nothing." She looks around to see a sophisticated chamber resembling that of a sterile white lab. ["Neat, isn't it?"] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Not what I expected." Tamiko looks pale. "I see spots. If I'm right, isn't spots the first sign of blood loss?" Feral Rosemon puts him down, then quietly curses at the bloodstains he left on her outfit and her shoulder. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I know!! People who lost blood need fluids and a cookie!!" She grabs a container with her teeth. "I wonder what 'HCl' means? Oh well." Feral Rosemon shakes her hands in front of her, trying to stop her. Tamiko wonders, "What's going on?" Feral Rosemon warns ["Don't drink that!!"] Tamiko goes, "What?" Feral Rosemon puts on a rubber glove and rips it out of her mouth. She points out the HCl on the bottle. Tamiko says, "Vulcan Lilymon, could you come over here?" She walks over. "Bend over." He slaps her over the head. She whines, "What'd you do that for?!" Tamiko goes, "'HCl' stands for hydrochloric acid!! You could of killed me!!" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Well, it looks like water!!" Feral Rosemon pints out ["Water is made up of two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen. Hydrochloric acid is one part hydrogen and one part chlorine, which has a negative one charge!! High school chemistry teaches you this!!"] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Oh… I guess I should of paid more attention to those night school classes rather than sleep through them all." Feral Rosemon goes over to a strange device. ["This is a still. It purifies and distills water. See? This clear stuff is called water. Water good for him. Hydrochloric acid bad."] Vulcan Lilymon answers, "You don't have to talk to me like I were a child, but at least I found out what that thing is." Feral Rosemon takes some distilled water to Tamiko and gives to him, then bandages up the wounds. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Guess there's not much you can do when something blasts a hole clean through you." Feral Rosemon then takes a rag and wipes off the blood from her arm, and tries to sop up the blood from her clothes. She then wraps up his legs and plasters them. Tamiko asks, "How the hell do you understand her?" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Oh, I love charades, but mostly it's women's intuition. What I don't get is that I always though she was supposed to be some sort of savage being. That's what I was told. From the looks of this place, I think she may be as smart as Evamon was." Feral Rosemon gets cheery and gestures ["That's right!! I'm a super-genius, and don't forget it!!"] Vulcan Lilymon translates to Tamiko, and he asks, "If you're such a genius, then how come you don't know how to speak?" Feral Rosemon looks at him and gestures ["Oh, screw you."] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Oh, come on. Tell us. Why not?" She begins to work on Vulcan Lilymon's arms. ["My hands are tired."] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Oh, come on…"  
After finishing her arms, she goes ["Oh, okay."] Tamiko goes, "Is she?" She begins, with Vulcan Lilymon translating, ["When I first came to be, I right away found myself smarter than most baby digimon my age. I made neat things, but I soon found a flaw in me; that no matter what it was, I could not find the words to explain how it worked, which also meant I sucked at creative writing. Confused, others scoffed me and what they took as funny sounding nonsense, but in my mind, I could explain it like that. Soon, stuttering and fear set in. In fact, as my technical skills grew, my inability to communicate grew. If you look around, you see some great devices and equations, but if you were to ask me to explain them, I couldn't tell you a thing. In fact, I have footage from my last outing to the last World's Fair in 2029."] She pulls out a big digital projector and turns it on. It shows a big crowd before a Lilymon with the same devices. One man asks, "What the hell is this thing?" He points to strange spherical panel. The Lilymon goes, with a bad stutter and severe lisp, "Well, it's… it's a light energy c… c… converter." The man goes, "What does it do?" She stands there, blank. She grabs her head, like her head hurts, exclaiming, "Wh… what are the words I'm looking for?! Uh… Uh… See… Uh… Um… Light… Here… and that's what happens." She gestures the whole time, trying to show how light enters it. The man goes, "Are you stupid or something?" She goes, "N… No. I know it… It… well… Look at the equation!! See, it makes perfect sense!!" He goes, "Lady, I have no idea what any of this means." A scientist goes, "You claim to have some medicines that people have been trying to find for decades. Mind telling us how you did this in just a year or so?" She stands there, pointing to complex charts. "Well… Well… See… It just…" Her hands keep moving around continuously, and she begins to ramble aimlessly. "Madam, do you even know where you are?" She goes, "I'm… the World's Fair… I'm not stupid!!" The scientist goes, "I didn't say you were stupid, but I need you to prove this equation. It'll help me to figure this out. This part looks familiar, but this answer is preposterous!! Where did these elements come from? How did you get here?" She stands there, thinking hard. She stands there, twitching slightly, and looks like she's ready to break down. After thirty minutes of thinking, she answers, "Well… you take… see… oh… oh, this is so… so… so clear in my mind!! YAAAAHHHHHHH!! Why can't I explain this!!" The scientist goes, "Madam, if you can't tell me how you came up with this, then you don't belong here." She screams, packs up, and leaves. The film ends. ["Funny, I got an IQ of 380 according to Evamon's test, yet I can't tell you how."] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Evamon was always bragging about his 260 IQ. You're saying you had an IQ of 380. Boy, I feel dumb. I only got a 120!! Hey, add my IQ with Evamon's IQ and there's your IQ!!" Tamiko goes, "Yeah………" ["Now, after this, you bet I was destroyed, but then I saw this ad by a digimon named Evamon in the paper. I still have it."] She hands out a piece of paper. On it is written, "Tired of the old you? Want to express yourself in a new way? Want to change? Come to…" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "This must be before Lance signed on. Evamon told us about the old days when he had to work out of an old closed Lab Corp building before he got his lab." She continues ["I went there, thinking he could help me. I expected the IQ test and other exams. To my amazement, he chose me. I went along with it until he put me on a table. I tried to ask him if this was some sort of brain surgery, but he grew impatient with me and told me to be quiet because he's had a stressful day. I sensed jealously. He injected me in the arm, and thought it was a new medicine until I felt strange, and my clothes changed as though I had digivolved. I asked him what happened, and he said the project was a success. I thought he had done what was promised, until I saw my reflection off Evamon's head and gained sensation in my tail. I was outraged at what he did to me. I tried to yell at him, but my nervousness caused me to say stupid things and a 'nya' or two. That night, I figured out how to use my new limb and picked the locks on my straps. He heard me, I attacked him, and fled. I was ashamed at the fool-hearty thing I did to myself, and wanted to just go home. I got home, only to find his goons waiting for me. He wanted to take me back, by force if necessary. I took some of my lab stuff and ran into the forest. Over the years, as I fought off his capture squads and established this new place, I slowly began to forget grammar and how to converse. I figured if no one could ever understand me speak, then why should I? Being alone does that to you. Ever since, I've been trying to just live in peace, knowing there is no way to undo his work."] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Well why don't you find some way to help you speak yourself?" She goes ["Well, I've tried. I can't seem to express myself anymore except through minutes of straining myself to talk or through my somewhat cryptic gestures, which outside of one old deaf man, you are the first to understand me, and I can only do this with both my hands free and the person facing me. I would try to go out and learn sign language, but with those goon squads after me, I find it hard to go out and find material on the subject, and even if they stopped, digimon like you and me are one of a kind, made by the Dominion this way. Normal folks know this, and fear us, so I am reduced to these charades. If only someone could just read my mind."] Vulcan Lilymon thinks, then exclaims, "Hey, I know someone who could read your mind. Her name is Sigmamon. I could show you to her, but we're so far away from where she is." Feral Rosemon shakes her head ["Oh no… We've got to get those bones healed and those bullet wounds closed first. This isn't some wacky Gene Wilder & Richard Pryor movie where one of you can't use their legs and the other is without arms. You're staying here until both of you are better. Can't run the chance of him getting gangrene in the arm, and it spreading, and how it'll hurt, but since you can't use your arms, you have no way of amputating the infected limb, and then it spreads all over, and this being his left arm, it's gonna spread to his chest cavity real quick, and that won't be pretty. Oh, and the stench!!"] Vulcan Lilymon gets pale, opens the door, and vomits out it. Tamiko proclaims, "I speak for the both of us when I say that we'll gladly stay. I don't know what you said, but it made her puke, so it's good enough for me." ["It's settled then."] She pulls out two extra cots. Tamiko thinks, "I still got something to live for…" He watches as Vulcan Lilymon wipes her mouth and watches a flock of migrating birds, imported into the Digital World, fly by. "A place to rest, and be more than some quick clone lackey, to be thrown away and forgotten when no longer needed. I am a living being."  
Many miles away, Lily watches with a sociopathic grin as she watches another Dominion base burn. In her eyes, she saw the horror of the future world, and in the other, the pain of her past. "It cannot happen. It will not. Where is Attorneymon? The coward!! All the pain, all the pain." She laughs as the flames glow on. In the burning wreckage, a Zeed Milleniumon was pinned, his right head dead. The left head asks, "Please, no more… Have mercy." Lily approaches him and tells him, "What do you know of mercy? You, who sold your soul to serve Attorneymon. You, who would annihilate the future without question. You, who would love to see me dead. If I were on the receiving end, you would give me none, so I shan't either for you. Without me, this world was doomed. How quaint that fate has decided me to be the voice of irony. Justice is left in the hands of poets." She raises her foot and crushes his skull, finishing him off.  
Not far off, a television news broadcast van pulls up, and cameramen and a field reporter pour out. The guys in the van go, "Cue opening effects…" James Earl Jones' digitalized voice goes on a recording of the CNN logo descending from the heavens, with lightning bolts flashing all around it and dark clouds rolling above, and with a massive reverb he says, "This is CNN. Why is it important? Because we said so, dammit!! Now in our 58th year of over-reporting the news." The broadcast director goes, "That intro still scares the crap out of me, but it reassures me what follows is worth watching." The reporter goes, "Tonight, some startling news. Military reports state that the tide in the war on the Dominion has changed drastically. Reports come in that in just the last few hours, almost 20% of all Dominion bases located here in the Digital World have been just plain out eradicated. Everywhere they went, there were no survivors. Estimates given out about the damage are that the wildfires started in these fights have spread into a dry grassland area, and a forest fire began west of here. This force also destroyed a major construction site northwest of Gabriel's Fjord. It is believed that a possible 120,000 Dominion troops are dead or deleted. Weather analysts also say that the smoke and dirt thrown up in these attacks could be dangerous to the young and elderly, and enough has been thrown up in the Western Network area, around the city of Gabriel's Fjord, that it will drop temperatures ten degrees and cause chaotic conditions in the atmosphere, resulting in some nasty weather. A similar event has happened in the Seattle and Vancouver areas after the attack in Gabriel's Fjord, and Seattle has reported over a foot of snow and massive amounts of lightning in just the last hour. Behind us is the most recent base to fall… Wait… Who's that girl standing amongst the ruins?" Slowly, Lily approaches the crew. She goes, "You're in my way." The reporter starts asking questions when she grabs the camera and rips off the lens and smashes it, then kicks the rear of the van into the air, balancing it on the grill, then toppling down onto its roof in a shower of sparks. The reporter goes, "What's her problem?" She flies off, in search of another base, where she hopes to find Attorneymon.  
From the invisible tower over the soup pond, Qinglongmon looks on with dismay. "Her anger continues to build. It's like Black Wargreymon all over again, but this time there are innocents involved. At least Black Wargreymon had the decency to only attack Dark Tower created digimon, and then he learned his lesson." Baihumon goes, "In war, there are no innocents." Qinglongmon retorts, "What of the families that won't get their loved ones back?" Zhuqiaomon answers, "We are digital, as were they. They shall return. I say let her have her fit. She must learn to tame the flames insides herself." Xuanwumon responds, "You don't get it. We may be digital, but to die hurts just as much as it does for the physical. I also ask you if it is acceptable to let her slay the physicals as well, for amongst all those lost souls, many were human. This has to stop." Baihumon goes, "She needs to let it all out. It's in her blood to have trouble expressing her darker emotions, but as you see, her very emotions seem to be a source of power itself, much like her grandfather. We have seen the raw heroic power of her maternal side, and now we witness the power of emotions and thought that comes from her paternal side. The real test will be if she can use the two together." Xuanwumon goes, "Baihumon, this is no little spat we're talking about here. She's not peeved, this is a major psychotic f****** hatred she has, and it is taking over her life. Ever since she returned from the future, she has been obsessed with destroying Attorneymon, and doesn't care what or who gets in her way. If this continues, she'll pose a far greater threat to both worlds than Attorneymon ever could." A voice interjects, "This was our fault in part." The Four Holy Beasts turn to see a sparkling, but nothing more. She goes on, "A child like her has a volatile rage, as you have seen when she attacked her own father, who had just saved her life, and now, as she decimates the Digital World little by little. This anger is powerful, and even we were afraid of this emotion of hers, so after that fight months ago, we decided that action had to be taken, so we used what powers we could directly use on the living to cull her anger and defend her, ensuring she could not get mad, but when she was thrown through time, our power could not follow, and the sealed fury inside was allowed to come to the surface, and is now too great for even us to stop. She must learn to suppress that anger once more on her own, but if she cannot do so soon, you may be forced to destroy her." Qinglongmon goes, "If so, then how will the other nine even stand a chance without her. As it is now, they break even against most of his peers, but topple trivially at his hand, and even the might of Avalonmon was not enough to bring him down." The voice goes, "We don't know. We really don't know." Slowly, the sun sets behind them. Qinglongmon thinks, "The very race that guarded our eggs… Who was to know you held such a dark fury under that peaceful demeanor?"  
As the sun set of this turbulent day, Attorneymon finally made his move to send in an assassination squad to off Laomon, and Rina returned to her sham operation to assess the damage and keep up appearances. Everyone back home finally was able to see all the chaos of the day unfold on the news, and most of the group went after the renegade Lily. The quack managed to make Lilymon see Sirenamon's view and the fear she felt, and patched up their little spat. As for the lost travelers…  
Tamiko, "My arm… It hurts worse than ever!!" Feral Rosemon takes a look at it. ["Oh no… It's infected. The infection must have spread while I was carrying you here, and with it so close to your heart, it could be fatal… I have to stop it."] Tamiko goes, "I think it's infected. Stop it." Vulcan Lilymon says, "She may have to cut your arm off." Tamiko goes, "Please, not that…" ["I'll see if I can save it, but I don't know. Only thing I do know is that if I don't act soon, you won't be around to worry about losing that arm."] Vulcan Lilymon screams, "He better not die!! I finally find someone who knows the real me and understands me, and now I could… lose them…"  
Miles outside of Gabriel's Fjord, Yuumei Omnimon runs with some Dark Tower made Ragnarokmon, when the they rush ahead, hearing the Digidestined moving around in the dark wood. In Feral Rosemon's place, Tamiko is being anesthetized. As it happens, he sees his life flash before his eyes. He thinks, "It's a sham. My life has been just me hiding in fear, a joke, an anecdote made about the shadow of another. Power hungry Metzger, he thinks we are dispensable when we longer have any need for us. He has always loathed me most of all. I will prove to him I can do something, that I can stand face to face with him, and stand up for myself. I'm not just going to let myself just fade away like last time into the recesses of history. It must not end this way, on a table dying, an infection claiming me…" Out in the forest, Yuumei Omnimon stops and holds his head. "Thoughts… and feelings… I never felt before… pulsing through me… I'm losing control!!" A glow surrounds him as the moon rises. The Ragnarokmon leap from the trees and surround the children. Masato yells, "Why can't they digivolve?" Bonnie goes, "It's like some sort of energy is stopping it, and they're emitting it!!" Jun says, "This isn't good!!" One of them says, "Two for one bonus!! Let's get them!! Say, where's Yuumei Omnimon?" Out of nowhere, from the sky, in the light of the moon, rains down a grey skinned humanoid being clad in white armor shaped like that Avalonmon, but is not him. The golden X shape that is on Avalonmon's chest plate is not there, only a set of grooves resembling it marks the plates. His shoulder plates are big, but nowhere near the same size as those of Avalonmon, and lack the gold edges. Instead, they have slits all around edges, and a sculpted feather design on them. Around his neck is a white split collar which begins behind the head about 20° behind his ears, pointing out and back at a 45° angle, and each side extending and forming a 50° arc before stopping behind his head in a circular cutout area where his medium length white hair hung down. His hair on his head was pretty spiky and dominated the left side of his head. Around his neck where golden V-collar of Avalonmon sits, there is a loose fabric of gold chain mail. This chain mail continues in extremely loose sleeves, hanging on his forearms all the way to his knees. On his right forearm is an elbow plate and a white dramon destroyer, but instead of claws, it bears a colossal sword, narrower close to his hand on the outside edge, and pierced with rings on the inside edge from the plate to halfway up it. Near the top of it are three circular holes, each decreasing in circumference as they near the point. In the middle of the dramon destroyer is a single turbine. The chain mail proceeds down his waist to a belt, which has a buckle that looks like the first quarter moon, and on each side of it was white trapezoids that looked like halves to a split shield hanging down before a groin plate. The baggy chain mail goes down his thighs, and eclipses the top of a set plate lower leg plates. The kneecaps on them were pretty small, but the one on his left leg had the Crest of Courage engraved on it, and the right one had Friendship on it. Down the middle of the plates is a divide as the rest of it hugs his legs in an eggshell shape, and in the back the plate extends down to foot level. The remaining area around ankle level ends in a set of jets. The strangest thing though is that where his feet should be, on his right is Metalgarurumon's helmet and on the left is Paladingreymon's helmet, as though they were his feet. Keiko goes, "What's going on? Who is this?" Just as she finishes, the new digimon spins around and shatters one of the assassin Ragnarokmon into red pieces, which glow white and explode. The new digimon speaks, "Your dastardly plan shall not be fulfilled. Behold the might of Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon!!" Bonnie hacks through her computer. "Man, fiddling with these things is still a pain. Now I wish I had put this program on a Palm Pilot." Masato asks, "What is he?" Bonnie reads the profile, "This is Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon, an… Omega digimon? Strange… I've never seen these stats. It says he's a Jogress Techno-Mage Paladin type digimon. I've never heard of a Techno-Mage Paladin class. As for his classification, it says he's… Now this can't be right. There must be a bug in the system." Jun, "What is it?" Bonnie says, "It says he's both Lightbringer AND Malevolence." One of the Ragnarokmon stare him down. "We'll show you not to mess with the likes of the Dominion." He takes one step when Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon yells…  
  
"Tenkurayami Jin Tachi!!"  
  
The sword mounted to his right arm takes a hue like that of the moon. His eyes glow and send out a shimmering light, and that Ragnarokmon falls to his knees, as though forced onto them. He struggles to stand when he dashes over, and acts as though he is knighting him, but leaves a white mark on each shoulder. Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon follows this up by touching the digimon with his right hand. The kanji 'shi' is marked on his forehead. He leaps back, and with another glare in his eyes, he crosses his arms, then swings them back to his sides. The marks illuminate and wisps of light mimic the path his hands traveled across the chest of the Ragnarokmon, then the wisps go to his hands, forcing his hands together, and become a dagger of light. He uncontrollably draws the dagger up, and stabs himself with the knife hara-kiri style. The kanji on his head shimmers, and he blows up. One of the Ragnarokmon respond, "That's new, but if we gang up on him, then he can't do it on us!! Let's get him!!" Four more charge him. He draws his right hand before his face, index and middle fingers extended in front of his nose, focuses for a moment, throws his arm to the side, then thrusts it up into the air, his index finger pointing to the sky.  
  
"Black Shenlong Flame!!"  
  
From his sword generates a long eastern dragon made of black fire flies into the sky, becoming over a quarter mile in length. When it stops emerging from the sword, it soars down towards the ground and envelopes two of them and strikes a third Ragnarokmon before resolving. The one unscathed doubles his pace. He jumps and kicks and is met with a dodge, which he quickly recovers from. As he does, Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon raises his left hand like he did his right hand moments earlier, and starts chanting.  
  
"Maho Kabe no Raimei!!"  
  
He leaps at him, but is met with a growing sphere of electrical energy surrounding him. Still with his fingers before him and chanting, nanobots poured out of the grooves on his chest plate, and many formed into masses, which became small red scales. Little lights started blinking on one edge of them, and a mysterious force sent them hovering past the field and positioning themselves as though vertices of a cube.  
  
"Fafnir's Flare!!"  
  
The scales begin to shake rapidly, spewing wisps of fire that float out around them. The scales finish after releasing about 20 each, and start glowing. He begins to float as those wisps join into one super condensed ball. Columns of flame connect the eight scales, and they begin to spin around him in a counterclockwise direction. From the four in front, a spinning cyclone of fire reaches out to the ball, and with a flash, both the cyclone and ball fly forward, the ball leading the tornado. It hits the unscathed one, the ball exploding and engulfing him all over, and then the cyclone drills into him, and burns him from the inside out, leaving only ash, which sparkles white and explodes. The injured one deletes on his own from his wounds. The ringleader of them gets nervous. "I got to call back up!!" He tries to find a radio on him, but he sees Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon nearing.  
  
"Four Edges!!"  
  
Time seems to bend around him. Suddenly, Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon is right on top of him and he hacks him in the chest. Wounded, he turns slowly, to see his shadow as he dives from the sky and slashes his right arm off. He stumbles back, only to fall right into the sword and impale himself. On his sword, Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon launches the tortured Ragnarokmon into the sky, and leaps up after him. After a mile, Ragnarokmon reaches the apex of his ascent, when Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon rises up, blue flames burning from the jets. He draws his right arm over his head, clenching his wrist with his left hand, as a massive power is drawn to the blade. He swings down with both arms and cleaves the Dark Tower digimon in half. Masato asks, "Where did he come from?" A wave of clouds pass by and for a moment block the moon, and when they pass, he is gone. Valkyrie Lotusmon stares up, and asks, "Was that unexpected, or is it just me? Mysterious digimon appears, saves us, and vanishes into the night." Masato says, "He's like some sort of 'Moonlight Paladin.'" Bonnie goes, "Hate to break things up, but my map is getting a large power source which seems to be marked as Lily heading right for us." As promised, Lily suddenly popped up and came to an abrupt halt. Ryo stands there and sadly speaks, "Lily…" Masato goes, "How could you… One hundred and twenty-thousand souls, all silenced because of you." Jun adds, "What are you thinking?" Lily stands there, hovering, "Don't you get it? Will he give us any peace? No. Will he spare anyone? No. It must end. Waiting for him to move is no longer an option. We must fight back with the fervor he holds now for our deaths. No more waiting. Surely, you should understand this, Child of Devotion." Jun goes, "Not like this, Lily. Not like this. Do you even care about those you hurt?" Lily defiantly utters, "No. As I see it, their right to live ended when they pledged allegiance to him. All I'm doing is giving them their final reward, and sending them to where they belong." Sakiko goes, "What has happened to you?" Lily says, "466 years of pain, suffering, destruction, and lies, especially pain and lies. What happened to me? I was BORN!!" Scarletmon exclaims, "You can't blame life or others for what has happened today. This is on your hands." Lily retorts, "Choice words there, Scarletmon, but have you ever wondered what it would be like if you never existed? Well, I have seen the world where I never existed. It's sickening. It's my life, magnified a thousand fold. I want to let it be known to him, and then I want it all to end, and that will only happen if he dies. For this, I do not care how much Dominion blood is on my hands." Bonnie goes, "Are you mad?" Lily states, "It depends. I came from a mother engineered as a weapon of evil whom nearly killed my grandfather, and a father who killed her in turn, and further up the line you have a grandmother with extravagant fury hidden in her which can be unleashed by the slightest thing, and a grandfather who is all but normal, is so vindictive he hunted a man halfway around the world just to get the six dollars the man borrowed back, is in himself a paradox, and can't stand nature, but fell in love with a flower. If I were a complete stranger, I would say we all passed certifiable a long time ago." Sakiko pleads, "Is this who you really are? Are you just a mad killer, driven to destroy just to stop one person. Is this who your mother would have wanted you to be?" The anger in Lily's eyes fade slightly, as she thinks about the one who gave her life, but never got to meet. A tear runs down her cheek. "Momma?" She utters shaken.  
Meanwhile, on the station, Attorneymon watches all this with close eyes. Siva Lilymon exclaims, "I thought we were talking here!!" Attorneymon goes, "Yes, yes, you want to act as a double agent in return for your old job. I heard you, but at the moment, my theory may be going up in smoke, but like Galileo, I know I'm right. All we need is a catalyst." He motions to the Musyamon guard, "Set up the main holo-vid systems to call at these coordinates. Also, adjust the frequency to allow it to play using a robotic medium." The Musyamon runs and does so. Siva Lilymon asks, "Why are you so set on this plan?" Attorneymon goes, "It's quite simple. You heard it yourself. She does not care how much blood is on her hands, just as long as she gets me. Now, the others will not agree with this ideology one bit, saying there is a more peaceful route to victory. In her enraged state, she will ignore this and continue to seek me out. As I now know, her power comes from her ability to focus. Anger breaks one's focus. Speaking of focus, as Dimentiamon told me, not long after her disappearance, the others did nothing but search for her, this is just how tight knit they are, and again, many of them came to seek her out. As time passes, that anger grows, and she will stop seeing them as friends but obstacles, and you've seen what she does to obstacles. She will handle the others for me." Siva Lilymon goes, "But don't you care about the soldiers and territory you lose because of her?" Attorneymon says, "If you want the truth, no. I can just replace most of them with a call down to the factories." Siva Lilymon goes, "Dark Tower digimon…" He continues, "Damn straight. I admit, there were some real guys down there, but not many. Why use real troops when I can just use inexpensive cannon fodder to take the fall for them? As for the humans, I just used some prisoners of war still loyal to Malachimon and unlucky bums from the streets. In all, I'd say that only about half a percent of those dead were even mine. As for the bases, those areas were not important anyway." Siva Lilymon goes, "You got something else planned, don't you?" Attorneymon goes, "Yes, but I won't tell you." The Musyamon goes, "It's ready."  
Sakiko goes, "Yes!! What would she think of you? I may not be your biological mother, but when I was adopted, I took on that role, and I know what I think." Jun says to Andromon, "Wait, wouldn't that make Sakiko her aunt? Andromon?" He just stands there, blank. From nowhere, Attorneymon appears. Attorneymon goes, "Well, well. I see someone has been throwing a temper tantrum." Lily turns and yells, "You!!" Attorneymon goes, "I heard you have been looking for me. Naughty girl, blowing up all my bases." Lily flies down and tries to strike him, but goes through him. "Silly girl, would you think I'd come here in person, in your state of mind, and with reinforcements at your side? I may be powerful, but I'm not cocky." Bonnie, "What are you trying to do?" Attorneymon goes, "Nothing. What makes you think I'm trying to do anything? It's her mad rhetoric, but now that I know about this future and I now have the technology of ancient Atlantis in my possession, I think I'll go ahead and skip the 455 year interlude and make the future today, but how I will do it I have not decided yet, but you'll be the first to know. Here's to pain and lies." His image vanishes. Lily begins to shake uncontrollably with rage. Lotusmon mentions nervously, "Maybe you should… calm… down?" This strikes the attention of the quivering child. Solemnly, she tells her, "What will that do? Are we to yield to him? Why must you be the ones waiting for something big to happen? Why do you only undo what he has done last when you have the time? Why do you wait for him? Because, you are weak, and you are puppets in the hands of the senior group. The others are too fragile, busy, and self-righteous to handle these situations properly, and you follow their example without question. Forty-five years ago, they had their chance to end the horrors of the Seven Overlords, but refused to do so, instead choosing to imprison their foe in ice, and the other got away, and for over two years, forgot about him, until he finally made himself noticed to them. That was two years they had to hunt him down and keep him from completing his goal of restoring his master." Jun says, "If they did, you would have never been born. Remember? You said it yourself. Your mother was engineered as a weapon of evil. Lucimon made her. If they had destroyed him, your mother would have never been, and you wouldn't be here." Lily goes, "Maybe it would have been best." Sakiko goes, "You can't say that!! You don't really believe that!!" Lily adds, "You believe I don't. That's the truth. You don't know what I believe." Keiko interjects, "Can't we just go home and talk about this together? Just come home, Lily. Let's talk…" Lily fires a blast at her feet. "No more talking!!" Ryo goes over to her and grabs her hand and speaks nervously, "No, she's right!! Stop wallowing in your self-pity and doubt and come home with us. Please?" She lifts her hand up and flings Ryo into a tree. "You want to stop me because you're all afraid, isn't it? So be it." She begins to charge up. Keiko starts to cry. "Why, Lily?"  
  
"Atlas Bolt!!"  
  
Her attack travels amidst the others and detonates, tossing them all over the place. Bonnie goes, "Hate to say this, but we're going to have to defend ourselves from Lily." Keiko says, "But Bonnie…" Bonnie, "But Bonnie nothing!! She'll destroy us if we don't at least defend ourselves!!" Jun goes, "But we're tired, and trekking through these woods exhausted many of us…" Masato adds, "Not to mention most of us are still sick from that goop Sirenamon fed us this morning!!" Bonnie answers, "Right… All those who can digivolve do so now and buy us some time to bail!!"  
  
"Tulisapia Warp Digivolve to Hyacinthasapia!!"  
"Ardillamon Warp Digivolve to Saintmon!!"  
"Saintmon Warp Digivolve to Michaeamon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to Alcyaid Xaviomon!!"  
  
Bonnie exclaims, "That's it? Well, we're screwed, unless I can open a gateway quickly." Alcyaid Xaviomon makes the first move.  
  
"Quartz Lasers!!"  
  
Seemingly uninterested in his technique, Lily does not flinch, but in fact stares it down. As it approaches, it seems to stop, then just vanish. He goes, "She cancelled it out!!" Lily goes, "Join me!! Together we can destroy them all!!" Keiko yells, "Not like this, Lily!!" Lily points her spear at her. "Maybe Bonnie was right. Maybe we should remove the deadwood." Keiko instinctively reacts. "No!!" She fires a Photosynthesis Ray from her hand to ward her off, but Lily palms it, holding it before. "You dare try something like this? Why do you waste my time?" She hurls her own beam back at her. The impact throws Keiko into a tree. Michaeamon charges from behind. "Seven Dead…" Lily jabs him with the bottom of the spear, flips the end forward, and throws him atop Keiko. Michaeamon sits stunned for a second or two. Michaeamon goes, "I think she broke a rib or two. Can you keep her busy until I can get up?" Keiko goes, "Why should we have to fight at all, Michaeamon? This will get us nothing." She sighs. "I don't want to hurt her, but I guess Bonnie is right." Her shard shimmers for a moment, then her crest lights up.   
  
"Hyacinthasapia Warp Digivolve to…"  
  
She stands in the forest under the light of the moon, when suddenly, an explosion occurs on the surface of the moon, and a beam descends to the forest, the moon's light growing. Keiko takes on the glow of the light, but still remains visible and discernable from it. The whites of her eyes take on a silver tone, her irises stay green, and her pupils go all white, and the vine wrapping her arm turns into a white semi-transparent crystalline structure. Her wings shimmer and fluctuate in the light, changing shape into a pair of butterfly wings, yellow with cobalt spots along the edges. Her clothing lights up in white flames, leaving a body suit with a design familiar to that to the suit Ryoko wore in combat in Tenchi Muyo (Black suit with puffy shoulders and black mask over right side of face), but below the puffy left shoulder, there is no sleeve. The shoulders, right sleeve, upper leg and hips, lower legs (Except where the tibia is in the front), and feet, along with a stripe down each side of her from her armpits to her hips and curved stripes from her shoulders and the stripes over much of her breasts and ribs are all a lemon yellow color, while the rest of the suit, covering her torso, back, neck, right side of face, knees, shin, and ankles, all has a dark blue/cobalt color. Suddenly, the yellow areas begin to gain mass and bulk up, and take on a metallic chrome radiance and starts to illuminate in the night. Her hair style, though now a bright yellow-green, stays mostly the same (Flat hair that goes to her shoulders), but two strands on either side of her head in front of her ears now hang down to her waist and knees. These strands also stand out because halfway down each, they change from normal looking hair into an opaque crystalline structure like her vine. The petals of the two lilies in her hair become orange and crystalline as well, the stems now silver and metallic. From the end of the vine, a handle shoots out, which she grabs in her right hand. On top of it, where a ruby set, there grew four clear crystal leaves. Under those leaves sit four oval pods with dark blue garnet gem set between the top and middle of each of them. From the top of the ruby a golden oval rod extends out, a foot in length, another ruby in the middle of it. It opens up into four pieces, the outer two big and thick, bowing outward, the other two are thin and short, close to the gem. Electricity sparks from the large ruby on the handle, then surges up to the small gem above. About an inch and a half above the small ruby, yellow energy streams out, maintaining an inch and a half space away from any part of the handle or rods, then begins to taper after rising past the rods, reaching seven feet in length. As soon as the yellow energy stops, a blue ball of power shimmers on the tip splits in half, and travels down the edge of the yellow, blending together where they met in a thin green hue, forming a three inch thick 'blade' on either side. This continues until it reaches the widest point of the yellow energy, when it continues at the same angle downward, the inner edge resting on the outer rods and each side ending in sharp points. All the flowers and trees seem to have silver metallic stems, white semi-transparent glowing crystal leaves, and vibrantly colored clear petals. All the grass looks like big quartz shards fluttering limply in the wind. She spins the sword around and rests it on her shoulder.  
  
"…Luna Lilysapia!!"  
  
Lily does not even pay attention to her. Instead, she approaches Michaeamon. Lily speaks to him, "You must do better that this if you hope to stop Attorneymon." She starts caning him with the blunt end of her spear, leaving bleeding whelps all over his face. Alcyaid Xaviomon starts a charge toward her, raising his tomahawk, but before he got within even a foot, Lily turns and shatters his tomahawk with her spear, then shattered and pierced his superstructure with her bare fist. She drew back again and landed a spear slash across his left side and shoulder, causing internal explosions. This is followed up with a blow from the other end, tearing his chest off, letting out a big blast from his back, and finally Lily gives him a monstrously hard kick, so hard it rips out his lower legs and knees as he falls. As he flies back, explosions are ripping him asunder. One occurs on his arm and detonates his ammunition, vaporizing his left arm. The chest less, one-armed, stubby legged robot was deleted and reverted to an egg state. Michaeamon finally stands, but only to meet Lily's foot swinging back around to hit him in the head, breaking his visor. Sakiko asks, "What's taking so long?!" To this Bonnie answers, "There are still tower fragments here, and it's disrupting portal generation!!" She turns to the others. "Sad. You let the smallest things hold you back." Scarletmon yells, "Hey, you didn't eat those undercooked pancakes of the apocalypse!! At least give us that!!" Lily's eyes open wide and does an anime fall. She gets up and yells, "Stupid!! What does pancakes got to do with saving the worlds? It's no excuse!!" She leaps up into the air. Scarletmon says, "But I saw a white light…" All they can do is watch in fear as she raises her arms, when from nowhere, an energy blade slashes Lily's side, tearing her tanktop and leaving a small cut on her waist. Lily looks to her right and feels the cut, just before she is hit in the head and knocked to the ground. Lily looks around and sees what happened. "K… Keiko?" She stands on a tree limb, looking at Lily. "Stop it, Lily!! We aren't your enemies!!" She retorts, "But you stand between me and the path to victory!!" She charges into the air. Keiko points the index finger of her left hand at her. In what seems painful, a crystal flower grows from the tip, the petals closed.  
  
"Night Blossom!!"  
  
Suddenly, it removes itself from her finger and flies towards Lily. "Please…" she says. The flower begins to glow, and inches in front of her, the petals open, and it explodes, throwing crystal shrapnel towards her. The blast throws her down, but the fragments just break on her. Some stray pieces fly in other directions. One whizzes by Scarletmon's head and hits a tree. She shudders, then passes out. Lily gets up, charging again. This time, Keiko holds her palm out, and the pods on the sword fly off, forming a tetrahedron before her hand. Light starts to fade away around her. All that can be seen of her is a pink outline of her body and the yellow areas of her suit. A pink light moves down the crystal vine to her arm. The crystalline portion of her hair also has this glow now. The gems in the pods light up, and from her hand comes three beams, each going to one pod. The light ricochets between all four pods.  
  
"Looking Glass Beam!!"  
  
From the center of three beams coming from her hand, a fourth, giant beam travels through the middle, splitting into three small beams and a medium size beam at the first three pods. The area between the three pods takes on a mirror-like shimmer, all the beams intensify, and then a gigantic beam emits from the fourth pod, just as Lily got within a couple of feet from the fourth pod, and swallows Lily up in it. She fights the power for a moment, trying to fly to the source, but then lets it shove her back, sending her flipping back. Halfway down, she spins out of the path as the soil below suffers the wrath of the beam, sending out an 10 foot diameter discharge. Everyone shields his or her eyes from the illumination. As soon as Keiko moves her arm, she finds Lily there with her spear already coming down. Keiko draws her sword and tries to hold back the weapon, but Lily's strength is overwhelming. Keiko falls to one knee, but continues to hold her back. Keiko thinks, "Lily, you used to be so nice…" At the same time, Lily thinks, "Why won't she give up?" Just then, the limb breaks, and Keiko falls to the ground and Lily flips head over heels into the side of the tree face first. ON the ground, she sits, much of the yellow on the back of the legs of her suit is missing, and a strange glowing yellow pool around her rear, which she landed on. Suddenly, the yellow goop slides back up her legs and restores the missing yellow area. Lotusmon goes, "That's just like Metal Lilymon and Neo Spheremon!! Liquid metal armor!!" Keiko rubs her head while sitting there on the ground. Lily drops down, spear down ready to shish-ka-bob. Sakiko yells, "Keiko, look out!!" Masato looks away, but suddenly there is a bright flash and a ping sound. Everyone looks, and generated from the bottom of one of the pods, circling her head now, is a pink barrier above her, which Lily landed on. A surge comes over it, and throws Lily off it. After she is off, it vanishes. Keiko stands up. Her shard is glowing, as is Ryo's shard. "I know it now, but now is not the time to use it." Lily smirks.  
  
"Kin'iro no Kamikaze!!"  
  
The leaves and light begin to rain down, Keiko takes one step back into a wide stance with her right side in front, and the pods orbit her head. As they reach her, the barrier generated by the pod appears again, a kind of diamond shape curved outward. They rapidly spin around her head, each generating a barrier when something nears Keiko. The fours energy barriers block much of what comes at her, but it cannot keep up with it all, and some of it passes through. Some of it hits the yellow sections of her suit, much of the force and shock absorbed on impact, and as a result series of ripples cover those areas, sometimes blasting away the yellow to reveal the same cobalt color as the rest of the suit. Those that hit the cobalt areas make cuts in it, some not piercing it, and those that do can't seem to draw blood. Lily is surprised. "Amazing defense, but let's see if she can keep it up." Slowly, the assault moves to the left, picking up speed. Keiko exclaiming, "She's moving the attack!!" Ryo yells, "Michaeamon, you got to stop her!!" Bonnie says, "Meramon, get out there too!!"  
  
"Seven Deadly Strikes!!"  
"Meramon Warp Digivolve to Boltmon!!"  
  
Michaeamon lands his first attack, but then she turns and lands her knee in his gut, then a left cross to his head. "But how? You were supposed to be frozen?!" Lily does not listen.  
  
"Delta Crash!!"  
  
Sakiko goes, "What the?" Lily turns and faces Boltmon, the previous attack still forming. "Tomahawk Knuc…" Lily goes. "No."  
  
"Atlas Bolt!!"  
  
Jun goes, "I'm no expert on energy techniques, but what she's doing should be impossible!! She's using and manipulating three high power attacks at the same time!!"  
  
"Delta Crash!!"  
  
Jun yells, "Make that four!!" The first Delta attack hits Michaeamon at point blank range, blowing energy shards clean through him. The second one heads straight for Keiko. The Atlas Bolt travels in the ground, following Boltmon, throwing trees out of its way. Her first attack is still going on strong as ever, and closes in on the others, waiting for Bonnie to open that portal.  
Up in the Dominion HQ, Attorneymon enters the lab. "Now, I hear tell that you found some new uses for the stuff we excavated." Black Tailmon says, "Yeah, but most of it will take a month or so to integrate into our existing technological base." Attorneymon goes, "You got a week." Black Tailmon goes, "Okay… Well, new trooper designs are ready to launch, and we could have new Valk… uh, I mean generals soon." Attorney says, "You were going to say 'Valkyrie,' weren't you?" She answers, "Well, yeah. I got used to calling subjects that, and it's hard to break old habits." Attorneymon goes, "Let me guess. You plan to use more Lilymon?" She nods. "Well, they're still the best engineering candidates, and unlike Evamon, I'm not afraid to nuke a test subject or two in the name of science." Attorneymon answers, "See, that's why you got this job. Reckless determination and lack of any moral fibers in you are good things. I want to see this project."  
At one computer in the lab, a Hagurumon sits and watches the fight between Lily and the others, with various bars and graphs running on the sides. One bar is rising fast. "This can't be!! He assured us her power would drop off. Sure, it did in Gabriel's Fjord after his last encounter with her, but now, it just keeps rising!! It's already 30% higher than a few hours ago!! How those others are even alive is a mystery to me!! I must warn him!!" He runs over to Black Tailmon and Attorneymon. "Sir, sir!! Important news about the Fallon girl's power!!" Attorneymon goes, "I know. It must be falling rapidly now." He goes, "But sir…" Attorneymon responds, "Don't waste my time with things I already know, lowly peon." The two walk off. The Hagurumon mutters quietly, "If it keeps growing like this, we're all doomed."  
In the forest, Michaeamon sits on the ground bleeding, followed by Petit Meramon joining him next to him. Michaeamon says, "I can feel the life, draining from me. I'm going to die, aren't I?" Petit Meramon, his voice weak, says, "We're digital. That can't happen." Michaeamon says, "I know, but something deep down inside says she could very well do it." Ryo runs over to him, hearing what they said. "You won't let that happen!! Too much is at risk. She's only supposed to be a Terra!! You should be able to stop her!!" Michaeamon goes, "Oh, Ryo, the things you do not know… The data may say she is a Terra, but it like she hits like a low-level Omega. How I survived her the first time is a miracle in itself." Ryo goes, "Stop talking so wimpy. Look at the facts!! You can do this!!" Michaeamon thinks, "I can't bust his bubble. He couldn't handle it. He is right. She's only a Terra." Ryo's shard glows. Keiko goes, "No, stop it Ryo!! Don't do it!!" Ryo yells, "Now!!" The shards crack in the middle.  
  
"THE SHARD OF INNOCENCE!!"  
  
"Michaeamon Terravolve to…"  
  
Standing in a beam of light surrounded his former selves, he ascends into the sky, where the sun is shining brilliant gold hues in the heavily clouded troposphere, the clouds sweeping by under him at a good pace. One ray flies up and all his armor falls off, leaving him only wearing a pair of pants. Another light moved over him, and he became encased in an egg of light. Slowly it opens to show him no different, but now sporting golden wings longer than he is tall. He spreads his arms out to his side. He eclipses the sunlight, and a look of pain comes over him. The light pierces his hands and feet. His veins start to swell, and his muscles start to gain mass. Quickly, they were double, no, triple, no, seven times bigger than before!! All of his muscles were huge, even those on his wings. His pants tore in areas due to the size of his frame, and it kept growing. His height extended as well, reaching over seven foot, and after reaching ten times their original mass and size, the muscles finally stopped growing, and the light stopped coming from his hands and feet. Sans the green skin, he was like the angel equivalent to the Incredible Hulk. He unleashes a cry that rips the sky asunder, blowing clouds away and generating waves much like how a nuclear blast does.  
  
"…Rafaelmon, The Great Bouncer of the Heavens!!"  
  
He dashes over to Lily and holds her in a full nelson. Rafaelmon yells, "Keiko, hit her now!!" Keiko, still blocking Lily's first attack from the others, says, "No!! I can't!! I just can't hurt her!!" Lily goes, "Keiko, I'm disappointed. I thought you actually had potential, but you're just as weak as ever." She grabs Rafaelmon's left arm and throws him over her shoulder in to the ground. He lands left foot first, and bounces off the ground, back towards her. He draws his arm back.  
  
"Demon Purge!!"  
  
He reaches out palm first delivering at first looks like a simple palm strike to her head, but on contact, vast amounts of holy energy are unleashed in every direction in front of his palm. The ground becomes gelatinous from the attack, throwing mud waves all around. After a second of making contact with Lily's forehead, she is sent flying back, but not very far. She says, "Nice attack. Mind if I try it?" He's surprised.  
  
"Demon Purge!!"  
  
Moments after he did it, she immediately recreates the same move. Her attack though throws the heaping muscle man through a series of trees and the ground. Keiko starts to cry and yells, "Stop it!! Stop it, Lily!!" Suddenly, the yellow metal seeps off her suit and joins the four pods, forming four more barriers in the empty gaps between the others. Lily turns to see this, and then, the assault on Keiko stops. Green bolts fly up from the ground around Keiko and the barriers. Her hair starts blowing up. The four pink energy barriers begin to bend forward, pointing at Lily, while the yellow four stay in place. Even more energy surges between the four barriers, traveling down path between them like electricity in a superconductor. Keiko takes on a silver toned aura about her, and the grass mysterious looked clear and like crystal shards, but still blowing around as limply as before.  
  
"Tsukiyuri Cannon!!"  
  
Golden light shimmers down the yellow barriers from the ends to the center, meeting with the green energy. Keiko sticks her hands inside the tubular center made by the four barriers. A white light builds up from Keiko's hands. Finally, the light whips through the corridor, feeding on the energy trapped in there. As it escapes, energy flares and energy bolts fly out the sides of the beam, ripping all things surrounding the beam asunder. It comes at Lily, not the least bit surprised. It hits her, and she holds it back in her hands. She continues to shove it, but some of the wisps and flares strike her, knocking her back a little each time. One hits her right arm and cuts her open. Keiko continues to feed the beam, and then the barriers began to move apart, like a flower blooming, increasing the size of the beam. As it does, small rocks and debris seem to be drawn into the beam. Lily starts sliding back from the power of the beam. As the beam grows, and the barriers extend to a 45º angle, a green pulse travels down it. About 30 seconds later, another pulse goes out. Lily sees these pulses and is engulfed by them. After the first, her skin had a light blue tone. "Stupid poison!!" Lily skids some more, trying to fight off the poison in her. Lily thinks, "Finally, one of them got it… Maybe… How do I get out of in front of this thing?" As the beam widens, bigger things are sucked in, and some larger things seem to slow down as it approaches the surface of the beam. Jun and Ryo begin to slide towards it as well, until Masato and Sakiko grab them. Lily begins to scream out as she feels herself being drawn in and thrusted back all at once. The barriers finally extend out 90º, and the beam stops. The yellow metal seeps back on her, and the pods fall to the ground lifeless. Keiko falls to her knees and goes limp. Sakiko scoops her up. She asks, "Are you okay, Keiko?" Keiko sits there, sweaty, and tells her, "I'm tired, and weak. I think I can understand her now. She just wants it to stop so she can finally be at peace. She wants happiness, but she has to fight through a fog of hate and sadness, feeling that we hold her back. One thing is for sure; it's so hard, so frustrating, so lonely to fight on her level." Lily sees that the beam travels above the ground, not on it. She draws back with her left hand and punches the beam back, then dives onto the ground, letting the beam travel just above her. It soars past and hits a mountain in the distance, blowing a half-mile wide hole through the center of it and starting an avalanche. Lily dashes back down the trench made from dirt sucked up. Bonnie goes, "That's it!! Keiko destroyed the last of the tower fragments. I can open a stable rift now!!"  
Rafaelmon seems to awaken from a stupor. He rises once more, and flies back, this time swinging… his fists. The first one is blocked, and Lily dodges the second. As he recovers from the miss, she kicks him squarely in the head, and then, something strange happens. For a moment, it almost seems like her pants turn orange, the yellow in her hair becomes red, and her wings turn red as well. She outstretches her arms to the sides with her hands above her head. She raises her index and pinky fingers up.  
  
"Furiae Orb!!"  
  
Energy surged between the two extended fingers on both hands, and met above her head. The area around her ripples and becomes hazy and hot. Bonnie goes, "Hey, I got the damn gate open!! Get your asses through it now!!" Petit Meramon goes first. He says, "Whatever happened to 'Digiport Open?'" Bonnie says, "Oh, shut up." Keiko goes, "Help me up, Sakiko." She does so, as requested. Sakiko goes, "Boy, this liquid metal stuff on you is cold!!" They get through the gate. Jun runs through moments later, followed by Masato and Lotusmon. Bonnie walks over and picks up the unconscious Scarletmon and tosses her through the gate. Ryo yells, "Rafaelmon, come on!!" Bonnie says, "Don't worry over him. Get to the other side!!" Ryo goes, "We can't leave him!!" She picks him up by the back of his shirt. She goes, "Listen, I'll go get him. You go home now." She punts him through the rift. The ball over Lily continues to build in power. Rafaelmon, now holding a whole tree, comes at Lily. He starts to swing, when Lily reaches up and kicks the tree in half, sending the top half flying into other trees, and devastating a mile long path of forest. He goes, "How dare you break my tree?!" Bonnie yells, "Stop the Cro-Magnon macho man testosterone crap and get out of here, Rafaelmon!!" He seems to ignore her. He rises into the air. Golden radiance glimmers down from the sky.  
  
"Divine Intervention!!"  
  
He literally is ablaze in golden flames, he rockets down, wings fully outstretched, and comes at her. Partway down, he breaks the sound barrier. Further along his decent, he makes it to Mach 3, then to Mach 5, the angel now lost in a wall of flames. He gets within a foot of her, ready to swing his fist, when a discharge hits him, resolving his attack, and throws him away, screaming in agony all the way. Amazingly, only 10 seconds had passed since she started charging the attack. It stops charging and Lily looks at the soaring Rafaelmon, hurtling helplessly in the sky. Bonnie goes, "I must be crazy." She runs over and jumps on Lily, causing her to throw the orb downward instead of up. Quickly, she slides off and punches her in the head once, which results in the sound of a couple of bones breaking. Bonnie is holding her left hand, blood trickling from her index and middle fingers. Lily turns around and faces her. Bonnie has a stupid, paranoid grin on her face. "Well, I did my one good deed for the day." She begins to bolt for the port when Lily blocks her off. The strange change in color is gone from her and Lily looks normal again. Lily asks, "Do you now feel you were wrong when you said that the weak must go?" Bonnie looks at her and says, "Yes, I was wrong. Every facet of a group is important, waiting to show their full potential." Lily goes, "Fine then. I want you to lead them. Now, leave before I change my mind!!" Suddenly, there is an explosion a distance away, and a colossal flare of power surged forth, on it Bonnie sees Rafaelmon being thrown from it, reverting back his infant state of Soramon, whom lands next to her. Bonnie grabs him and runs out the gate. Lily just stands there as the wall swallows her up, vaporizing the forest. She stands there inside the chaos… and yawns.  
Aboard Dominion HQ, the same Hagurumon watches in horror the explosion, reaching out over forty miles, then, suddenly drawing back on itself. "That energy… It's still rising!!!" At ground zero, the blast shrinks down, and then the energy draws back, sitting on Lily's fingertip. She stares into it, and then snuffs it with her other hand. "I shall do the same to you, and all who stand in my way."  
Back in Tokyo, the group gathers in Lewis' house. Sora goes, "What happened?" Keiko sits there, still as Luna Lilysapia, and says, "We'll tell what is going on." Daisuke, being quiet, suddenly jumps up and yells, pointing at Keiko, "So Mr. Bojangles was right!! The devil sent thee from Hell to destroy me!! We're all going to die!!" He immediately runs into the doorway and knocks himself out. Masato goes, "I think he's built up a tolerance to his medication, but he had the right attitude for the news we got to tell you. Keiko, you want to?"  
They explain everything. Jill faints, as does Wormmon. Most of the others are in shock. Hikari goes, "Are you sure this isn't some clone, or mind control maybe?" Bonnie goes, "I'm pretty sure I broke my hand on the real deal." Araiya goes, "Why didn't you go to a hospital first?" Bonnie goes, "I kind of felt that this was more important." Sakiko goes, "The way she spoke, it was more like madness than mind control, a mad rhetoric about how she shouldn't exist, her horrible her life is, and how weak you guys were. She also talked about the future, and how it is her life, and the way she wanted Attorneymon to experience this… hell before he died at her hands." Lilymon goes, "She's blaming herself for a timeline that shouldn't even exist anymore, and is acting she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders alone. She was always alone. Jill told me she never really talked to anyone outside of her, and how betrayed she felt when we told her the truth." Scarletmon goes, "It's true, but the walking guilt trip is also packing enough power to wipe us all out. I dare say it, but she may now be more dangerous than Attorneymon." Lotusmon adds, "That's right. I saw her first use her power, and she beat Attorneymon, as an Omega, with no help, but now that power is even greater!!" Masato goes, "I don't know. I think she was holding back for some reason. If she wanted too, she could have killed us all. I think she could still be reasoned with." Mimi says, "Well, there is nothing that we can do tonight. We'll talk of this later." Many of them leave. Araiya goes, "Bonnie, you need to see a doctor. Come with me." Bonnie leaves with her. Masato goes, "I think that goop is acting up in me again, so good night." Sakiko says, "I just don't know about this…" She goes upstairs. Jun says, "I hope my parents don't ground me for being late." She leaves. Only Keiko, Ryo, and Sora remain in the room now. Keiko asks, "Why did you feel you had to do it?" Ryo goes, "Do what?" Keiko asks, "Why did you let Michaeamon reach his Terra form?" Ryo says, "Well, I thought since she was a Terra and that would be, they would be equal, but not I know I wasn't right at all. I thought if we could stop her, we could get her home and talk to her." Keiko replies, "It's okay. I was afraid to hurt her myself, but I think I hurt her most of all."  
Just moments later, as Sora got up, Sirenamon came in, holding her head and dizzy. Sora goes, "I wonder when she got up?" Sora runs over to her. She asks, "Are you okay?" Sirenamon says, "I guess…" Ryo asks, "What's wrong with her?" Sora goes, "Earlier on, Armajimon and Zenmon threw her into a panic attack when they confronted her about something she was afraid of." Ryo ponders, "What are you afraid of, Sirenamon?" Sirenamon is helped to the couch, where Sora gives her a cover. Lotusmon hears the commotion and sits from the stairway listening. Sirenamon tells him, "Well, It was only a matter of time before anyone noticed, and he said that admitting it and getting it out is the first step… Keiko, Ryo, please don't laugh at me. I'm afraid of water." A short pause starts… "Go ahead, laugh at it." Keiko goes, "That's nothing to laugh at. You are afraid of something. Everyone is entitled to his or her fears. We all know Lewis is afraid of political correctness taking over the world and bees. Romi's mother is afraid of her husband. Araiya is afraid of all Lewis stands for. Iori used to be like you. Daisuke fears that the devil sent me from Hell to destroy him. Attorneymon is afraid of Lily could do, and Lily is afraid of the end of the world, and that she may be at fault for it. It's okay." Ryo goes, "I don't like it when people laugh at me for being afraid of clowns." Sirenamon goes, "I guess you got a point, but if Attorneymon ever did sic sarcastically politically correct abusive underwater clowns of the apocalypse sent from the very bowels of Hell with a jar of bees and a salad shooter, you do know we're all doomed. Didn't Stephen King write a book about that?" Keiko goes, "I don't think so." Sirenamon goes, "Okay… I think I feel a little better about this now." Keiko goes, "I think we should get some rest." Keiko starts to get up, but then, something catches Sirenamon's eye. The flowers in Keiko's hair shimmer in the light. Sirenamon stares right at them. Her face now seems blank…  
In her mind, she sees the flower again, but somewhere else. Again, she is dressed in elegant but strange clothing, and is talking to some one. "Come over here. This is called the Citrus Lily. They're getting more and more rare each passing day. Also, have you noticed that everything seems to be dimmer now? The flora are dying, and we don't know why." A strange figure, wearing a dark blue cloak attached to a pair of shoulder plates over a golden crystal chest plate over a dull near white liquid metal tunic which hung to his knees and yellow-orange pants, whom had skin of wood, crystal leaves growing from his fingers, and a head that on one side was the moon, and the other side looked like the sun, each one having a face. He says, "Are you sure? If so, what could be doing this?" She says, "I know it!! How long has it been since you just stopped and looked at the scenery, dear?" He says, "It's been awhile. I've been so busy." Sirenamon goes, "Tsukitaiyomon, what have I said about overworking yourself? Back to what I was saying, remember when you were younger, back a few decades, and remember that all the plants were all metallic and crystalline, and made a bright glow? Plants of white, silver, yellow, and clear assortments covered the land?" The digimon, apparently known as Tsukitaiyomon, spoke, "Yes… Yes, I do." Sirenamon goes, "Now look… It's fading, green, and dull… Oh dear…" She looks at his arms. "You really need to rest more!! Look at how brown those arms are!!" Tsukitaiyomon says to her, "But isn't brown the color of wood on your world?" She answers, "Yes, there, but that's not here. Here, brown wood is dying wood!!" A small figure, which looks like a small Lotusmon, comes in. She says, "These legs are so hard to use!!" She trips over her own feet and falls down. She looks at the chest plate she wears. "Strange… She's so young. She should be totally healthy, but she is like her father…"  
Suddenly, she comes out of it. Sora is shaking her. Keiko is going, "You can let go of my hair, Sirenamon!!" Sirenamon lets go, but takes one of the flowers in Keiko's hair. Sirenamon says, "What… What's going on?" Sora answers, "When Keiko stood up, you just grabbed her hair and went into this trance, mumbling some stuff about plants dying, how all the plants were crystal and metal, that brown wood is dying wood here, and you seemed to be talking to a 'Tsukitaiyomon.' Who's Tsukitaiyomon?" Sirenamon goes, "I wish I could tell you… I don't know…" She sees the flower again. "Keiko, where did you get a Citrus Lily?" Sora says, "A what?" Keiko goes, "A Citrus Lily. I've only heard about them in Biology class when we studied the similarities of digital and real world lifeforms. My professor had a special chapter about lunar digimon and flora, and talked about stories he heard of extinct plants, one of which was a Citrus Lily. He even got excavate a fossil of one. Now that I think about it, that does look like what he describes." Sirenamon goes, "This… is from the moon? Except for the day I hatched, I've never once been on the moon. I shouldn't know this, but it seems so familiar…" Lotusmon thinks, "She knows Tsukitaiyomon… my father!! The only ones who remember him are the founders of the Resistance and Neo Spheremon… Could she be…"  
  
In Dominion HQ, Black Tailmon leads Attorneymon to a huge room. "You wanted to see the new 'toys' we got…" She goes to what seems like a giant turret. "This is the Charged Particle Railgun Turret. It gives a small mass of lead atoms a charge, then through synchatron and rift technology, launches the microscopic ball of doom into the target at the speed of light. At that speed and power, it can blow a hole as big as my head through this station. This will make base defense a lot more interesting." They go over to a small collective of people. "With those designs, we have now begun of our own Power Nexuses." Attorneymon exclaims, "Most excellent, indeed." She adds, "Also thanks to the schematics, we now know the absolute minimum power level of the Omega level, and can now build Omega level dark tower digimon, but there is one bad this about it." Attorneymon goes, "What is this?" Black Tailmon says, "It would require us to build a planet made of the substance used to make the towers twice the size of the moon!! That's equivalent to making a number of towers equal to 1•104,000,000!!" Attorneymon goes, "I see. You would have to make a planet of them because there isn't enough surface area on the Digital World to place even a quarter of them, but I still want you to get to work on it. Start construction on a system of Dark Tower Planets. I want the first two ready by the equinox." She goes, "Okay… With the power core we got from Atlantis and a new energy barrier technology we are working on, Vindicator 1 could be ready for use by the end of April." Attorneymon goes, "Good!! That thing has been gathering dust in the hangar for ages." She goes, "There is much more, but they are still in development, but now here is the main event." Attorneymon goes, "I must see this." They go into a lab where three Lilymon are tied down to tables. Attorneymon goes, "Now explain this, because I don't want the losers Evamon made." Black Tailmon says, "Well, the first thing we did was choose DNA of more sinister digimon, and then we found 'meaner' subjects. That's what I like about Data digimon. They can any degree of alignment." The one on the right goes, "Gimme my money!! If this some sort of scam, I'll kill you!!" The middle one goes, "What's your offer, ya stupid cat?!" Black Tailmon continues, "Also, through the notes we found, we found a way to take the Palacin crystal we found and corrupt it, allowing us to make Dark Paladins." Attorneymon goes, "I wish to know what the changes will be." She goes to the left one. "She will be infused purely with corrupted Palacin. The one in the center will get a big old genetic cocktail made of Palacin crystal, various other Lilymon DNA, Musyamon DNA, and some Enokimon, a Mega level Lunar plant digimon, for some flare. Finally, the one on the right will be given this neat mix of Gigadramon and Megadramon." Attorneymon goes, "Okay, but if they all screw up, it's your ass." Black Tailmon says, "I know." She goes to a console. She opens a series of files, then enters a program and hits the OK button. "Now, prepare to scream!!"  
  
What will become of Lily now? Can anything stop her? What will be the result of Black Tailmon's twisted science? Will Siva Lilymon's betrayal be noticed? What are these strange dreams Sirenamon having? What is with Stefan… and what the hell is Lewis doing in there? Is he constipated? What?!! Find out the answers to these questions and see if anyone dies of food poisoning in Bloodline: Chapter 13 - "Dark Paladins Arrive!! Dominion Foothold Falls, The Rise of 'Red Lily!!'" 


	13. Dark Paladins Arrive! Dominion Foothold ...

Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Chapter 13: Dark Paladins Arrive!! Dominion Foothold falls, The Rise of 'Red Lily!!'  
  
Note: Now that I know the proper evo line to Andromon from Rookie on up, it shall be used properly.  
  
Prologue: Safiirumon recounts, "Hmmm…. Where do I start? Well, there was that food poisoning issue, but that wasn't important… Here we go!! As things went south due to the advent of Yuumei Omnimon, Lewis sealed himself away to ponder solutions to all the new threats to them in the one place any man can go to find enlightenment and a higher wisdom… the bathroom. Three weeks later, he's still there, and now Attorneymon has Western Europe. I happen to learn of this, and plan to do something about it. Sirenamon decides to make the chow and nearly kills everyone, but this event triggers a strange vision for her. Lily has another encounter with Malachimon, but refuses to listen to her about. Lily tries to bring Sirenamon along to find Atlantis, which Attorneymon had found and sat, surprisingly, on the coast of Gabriel's Fjord. Sirenamon ardently refused her, but when Lily made comments about swimming, Sirenamon held her in the air and threatened to kill her. Sirenamon quickly realized what she was doing and let her go. Lily went after him by herself. When she got there, she tore through the corporate façade they erected and got to Attorneymon, whom had found tons of new technology, one of which was a strange sword known as the 'Megami's Spade.' He proved his power to her, then sapped some from her as well, learning the dark secrets that drove her. He left then with no warning, sending her on a rampage, trying to draw him back out. At the psychologist's office, five of our heroes had to face a different evil… their anger and high psychiatric bills. When Sirenamon revealed what she had done, they were appalled, and demanded to know why. This inquisition led to a panic attack that forced Sirenamon to admit her greatest fear, the fear of water." Giggles, followed by sound of a waffle iron breaking over his skull and falling to the ground "Oooohhh…… My head… This also sparked another one of those trances, before she blacked out. Am I bleeding? It was not until a CNN news crew reported on the mysterious decrease in Dominion influence did the others know what Lily had been doing. They seeked her out only to be ambushed by a group of assassins sent to terminate Laomon. When death seemed certain, either by their blade or Sirenamon's cooking Another blunt instrument ran an encounter with his skull, a strange new… a strange new… I think I got a concussion here… a strange new digimon known as Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon came to their aid, running them all through, but the problems weren't over when Lily showed up. Angered over the others' lack of power and desire to help her, she turns on them. Coming from the need to defend themselves as Bonnie tries to open a port home, Keiko finds her Giga form, Luna Lilysapia, and Michaeamon reached his Terra level, Rafaelmon, but both still couldn't subdue Lily. Finally, they escape to reveal what happened to the others. After this, Sirenamon comes along and admits her fear to Sora, Keiko, and Ryo, but then enters yet another trance when she sees a special flower in Keiko's hair, speaking of Tsukitaiyomon, Lotusmon's father, and King of the Digital Moon!!! In the Dominion HQ, Black Tailmon started work on new weapons, and three new super warriors, both her and Attorneymon ignoring the advise of a Hagurumon whom had startling news. That's it. Did I forget anything?" Blow dart hits him in the neck and he falls to the floor Vulcan Lilymon goes, "What about us?"  
  
"Everyone has fears. It's natural. It is what defines us. For some it's social. For others it could be absurd, as is the case with Daisuke. Mine is the end of the world. Many learn to live with their fears, and many are consumed by theirs, but is it possible to do the thing one fears the most and not know it?"  
  
Black Tailmon says, "Now, prepare to scream!!" Mechanical arms filled with syringes lower down to each of the three Lilymon. The one on the left goes first. It injects a dark green glowing gel into her left arm. She yells, "What the hell is this!!" Almost immediately, it seems to have an effect. The petals on her head turn green and take on the look of enormously wide palm leaves, which hang off the side of the table and behind. They move around, causing the vines that were her hair to fall out, and take on a pattern that, if it were hair, would look like a normal hairline. They keep growing, and more of them all over the back and areas not her face. Her skin takes on a dark tan complexion all over. She goes, "My eyes… burn!! And my legs… it's like they're swelling!! It hurts so much!!" She closes her eyes for a bit, and when they open, they look human, the irises a bright lime green like color. Between them, she has now a tiny little nose. Those leaves are still growing on her head!! Her wings turn brown and fall out, and lie on the ground. Her legs, which she claimed felt swollen, were indeed so. Her boots tear apart and fall on the ground. Pops start coming from inside her, around her hip, as it widens some. Her legs swell further, now a few inches longer as well, and then, boom, the leg restraints go flying off. Pieces of skin start growing from the legs, many meeting other growths on the opposite leg and fusing together. She screams, "My legs!! What happened to them!!" Shortly after her outburst, most of the two legs have become one big smooth cone-like limb. Her feet become noodley, and more growths came out of them, growing outward as her feet merged, the growths now looking like roots. Those leaves finally stop, the longest of them would reach down to where her butt used to be, and with the part down the middle as it was, her hair (big giant leaves) domed out and made a shape similar to a big heart shape (If you were to look at her from behind). Six long, narrow leaves hang in front of her ears, three on each side of her head. The two closest to the front hung down to her shoulders, the tow in the middle went down to her waist, and those closest to her ears hung down to where her ankles once were and now where the roots begin. On her left side, four bangs curl down and drape in front of her left eye and taper away around her neck, leaving her left eye barely visible from a distance. Then, her clothes began to glow and change. Her dress becomes this off-yellow tweedy off-the-shoulder with deeply dark metallic green edges made of dense metals interwoven with dense fabrics with goes down to two inches above her navel and splits, the edges arcing over her hips and behind her, making what could be called a big long coat tail that hangs down to just above where her ankles would be, if she still had any. Three inches below her navel, a thick white sash wraps around her, hugging her hips, leaving her navel exposed. On it, on her left hip, is a bizarre hourglass shaped object with a circular clamp between the two 30-60-90 triangles, the bases of both triangles parallel to the bottom edge of the sash. On her arms, the trademark gloves extend up her arms to halfway up her upper arm, now the same off yellow as the tweedy suit with dark green petals. Around her neck appears a black necklace with a dark green gem set in the center. From behind her ears, five black beams jut out, and as usual, the top one is the longest. Everything seems to be completed. She asks, "I hurt so much. I'm just glad it's over." All of a sudden, an object forms overhead that looks like a jousting lance, but with a spearhead on either end and three serrated blades running down them. On the pole, near the base of each head, a black ribbon hang down from it, one on the left side, and the other on the right side. In the middle, the pole widens and each side is connected to a red metallic ball with five wide off-yellow slits in it. Just then, it falls on her head, bounces up, lands on her stomach, and she sits there stunned. "Ow…" She mutters. Attorneymon goes, "That was actually kind of funny. Let her loose." The arm restraints are unlocked, and she slides right off the table, holding the lance. She lands on the root-like objects at the base of her lower body. She goes, "This isn't funny!!" She tries to move, begins to lose her balance, flailing her arms, but ultimately falls on her face. The Lilymon on the right gives out a sarcastic laugh. Attorneymon says, "If this is the best you can do, I'm not impressed." Black Tailmon says, "Don't worry!! This also happened to Evamon's patients. I call it 'The Jetlag of Rapid Digivolution.' Most digimon aren't used to such rapid change. Her body knows it's different, now the brain has to play catch-up, just like someone with jetlag. Give them a few days or so and they'll adjust." She is still on the floor and exclaims, "Anyone?! Hello?! I've fallen and I can't get up!!"  
The process repeats with the second subject, but this time it does not seem so severe. Her eyes take on a humanoid look, but where they should be white, they are a dark green, much like normal Lilymon eyes, but her irises were pure white and her pupils seemed to be silver. As with the first subject, her wings fell out and lay on the floor. The petals on her head split and multiply, changing design as they do, wrapping her head with nearly 60 petals in three rows, 24 on top and 16 on each of the two other rows. Under their size and weight, they fall downward, revealing 12 more petals on the top of her head, all forming four intricate layers of elongated cherry blossoms with the third and lowest row reaching close to the middle of her back. With the petals now clear, flesh around makeshift ear openings grows, making long elven ears which grow out back and away from her, poking out past the new blossoms hanging on her, reaching a length of over a foot long. Her skin starts to take on a deep cherry red tone, starting from the injection site. As it did, it laid a wire frame over her body. Slowly, form came to it, forming loose cobalt sleeves down her left arm, the end trimmed in white. As the red tone took over her face, various white marks and stripes began to appear on her face and under her eyes, giving her face the look of a samurai mask. As the frame continued to take shape, it was now clear it formed a yukata. Around the lower half of her torso appeared a pink sash, tied in the back in a huge bow. On her feet, white 'socks' materialized, followed by a pair of huge wooden sandals sitting on her feet. As the skin change reached her right arm, she starts to grimace in pain as vines ripped out of her shoulders and her vessels bulged out. The vines spiraled over her arm, forming a triple helix down to the wrist, where they wrap around the first knuckle of each finger, the vine on top right side of her wrist and the one on the bottom side meeting in the middle of her palm, forming a circle, then splitting on the other side to wrap around. In the new circle, a design formed inside it from the vines that looked exactly like the Tokugawa family crest (Three mushrooms), but at the same time the flesh inside the ring was dissolving, leaving a gaping hole there. On the reverse side, the veins in her hand began to swell, and then a black object bursts out of the skin. It sit in the back of her hand, where ten thin yellow crystal petals grew out from it, as well as a web of strange white crystal vines linking it to the main vines and knuckles. As the yukata finishes and her vessels settle down, two big samurai style shoulder plates take hold on her right shoulder, the top one rigid with many small stubby spikes. Many more plates hang down the side of her arm to her elbow. In the dead center of her torso, a big circle of light appears, becoming a disc with many tiny circular grooves in it. From its sides comes four narrow leather straps, the bottom two twice as wide as the top two and include two small bosses on each side. On the back, just below where the petals hang, they meet at a large leather square. In the center, a white lotus flower with a metallic luster opens up. In 45º angles from it, pale curved silver leaf-shaped beams emerged. Along most of the edges, except near the tips, they were a dark grey tone. Near the tips of each one, there is a golden boss on either side, and from each boss is a set of curved gold beams extending upward. On her left shoulder activity begins again as two large narrow rings wrap under her armpit and extend approximately 2 feet away her shoulder, one mostly vertical and the other nearly parallel to the bottom edge of the table. Both sit there, fused together into one under her arm. On either side, where they first fuse, they bulk up, increasing the thickness of the gold rings in that area, but strangely there is a small hole in the bottom on each side. Directly between them, another, wide ring appears, this one wrapping tight around her shoulder. From the inside edge of the mostly vertical ring, a thick, super-dense pink fabric flowed down, covering the wide ring and connecting to the other narrow ring, creating a sagging area in between. From the outer edge of the horizontal ring, more of the fabric descends down in front of, and behind, her arm, going down to her ankles. Through the holes, small amounts of this fabric is threaded through, wrapping around to her upper right chest and upper right side of her back, where then on each end a golden boss appears, and then a gold chain links them together, leaning on the right side of her neck. The fabric seems to be quite lustrous in the light, like the yukata. Moments pass with nothing else happening. Her clamps are removed and she gets up, a little woozy, but okay. Suddenly, she grips her right arm in agony. She extends it out, and the three mushrooms blocking the hole in her hand open up, allowing a beam of light to come out. She grabs the light, which is now a golden bar. On the end the light takes on the shape of two enormous axe heads, over half as long as the handle. In between them, there is a beam shaped like a long machete. Slowly, it fades, revealing white crystal blades and mid-point blade which looks like quartz. The mushrooms close, and she holds the short-handled battle-axe in her hand. Her legs start to wobble a little. She asks, "Huh?" She flicks it around with ease. "An axe made from crystal?" Feeling tired, she sits down on the floor. Black Tailmon states, "Is that axe a joke weapon? A crystalline weapon would shatter the first time you use it!!" Attorneymon goes, "Actually, no it wouldn't, given the fact you said you used some Lunarian genes in that one." Black Tailmon, "Huh? I don't understand. I know little about the moon and the digimon there. Oh well, let's wrap this up so I can get some shut-eye." The last one on the tables says, "You two are such wimps. Geez!! I've seen old farts tougher than you. I should kick your ass for being so weak!!" Black Tailmon arms the system one last time. The one sitting down in the floor says, "You've been talking tough, now let's see if you can walk the walk."  
Shortly after the needle is finished, she starts shaking her head violently, foaming at the mouth. The one in the floor says, "Still can't get up… I wanna see too… Come on… At least tell me what's going on!!" On her face, we can now see a nose. Her petals move up on her head, moving right on top of the yellow stem, now green. Where they once were, and as with the rest of her hair, new auburn red hair grows in place, hanging from the sides of her head and back, all the way down to her hips. Some long hairs in front hang down the right side of her forehead and tickle her nose, causing her to sneeze and blow the hairs to the side. Her petals suddenly turn yellow and wilt downward, drooping over hair down to the base of her skull, with the one in front hanging down over her forehead and stopping above the middle of her new nose. Her fingers stiffened as bone grew from the tips of them grew and became razor-sharp spikes. On her back, her wings began to heat up and convulse, causing tearing and holes in them. Suddenly, they grow bigger and longer when the four became six giant shredded hole-riddled crimson maple leaf shaped wings. The strangest things though had just began to happen. Starting on the sides of her neck, golden scales grew out of her, lining only the sides of her neck in bands about 2½ inches wide, spreading to her shoulders and down the sides of her arms. She begins to grunt and slobber. Under her arms, from the armpits, another set of scales began down the sides of her body, also about 2½ inches in width. As they progressed downward, must like in the case of the first subject, her legs began to swell up, then bust free of the restraints as tissue from each grafted the two limbs into one. This new serpentine limb grew longer and longer as the golden stripes went down her sides until it was laying on the floor and measured 2.618 times the height of navel to the top of her head (So mathematically, she's still beautiful, despite any opinion otherwise… 1:1.618!!). On the tip of it, a long, red, leathery sail of skin extended outward a few inches. Her eyes go all white as she foams from the mouth, series of large crimson serpentine belly scales lining the front of her tail from her hips down to the tip. On her arms, her gloves unravel and turn white, then come back on, now having the appearance of gauze wrapped around her forearms with three giant red petals sticking out the wrist end. Her dress now starts to shrink down, and splits in two, the top turning into a small brown leather tube top, and the lower segment turning into a heavy leather belt on her hips. On the back of the belt appears two scabbards positioned together, making a little X. In them sit two navy blue handled kitanas with 54" blades. Moments later, she calms down, and they release her arms. She stood on the tail on a spot approximately 34.61063 inches below her navel and almost 56 inches (Okay, about 55.997369592 inches) from the tip of the appendage (There's that 1:1.618 ratio again!!). The new digimon looks at the second subject. "You know what? You suck." She sticks out a forked tongue. The first subject whines, "What about me!!" Suddenly, her face is smacked by the tip of her tail, leaving a big whelp on her face. She exclaims sarcastically with the ominous she has, "Will you just shut up!! You whine more than my dog, which I eventually killed and ate because he wouldn't shut up. Do you want me to eat you too?" The first subject quickly shuts up. Black Tailmon responds with an "Eeeccchhhh!!" and some squirming. Attorneymon goes, "I like her. She sounds like the type that gets things done." Black Tailmon goes, "Okay, I won't ask, and you won't tell." They go down to the three guinea pigs. Black Tailmon pulls out a tool shaped much like a tuning fork and run it up and down the subjects. "Well, the genetic bonding seems to have worked better than I had bet, seeing as how I expected that at one of the subjects would have been deleted from the alterations of their data, although…" Attorneymon goes, "What?" She ads, "These bizarre crystal structures in parts her Test Subject #2's arm have me puzzled, as does her skeleton. This says there is an unknown crystalline structure in her arm, and her bones are made of an unidentified metal, but it also says that both are 'alive.' Androids have metal in them, but even then it's still an inanimate mineral. I don't know. I'll have to look into it. Right now though, it's just too late (Yawns). I best show you girls to your new rooms." Attorneymon, Black Tailmon, and two of the subjects leave. The first subject whines, "Can anyone help me up? I know you can hear me!!" The lights go out. "Hello? Anyone?! I want a room too!! This floor's really cold…"  
A month started going by, and as it did, trying to resolve the problems at hand, with Attorneymon having a now sizeable foothold in the real world and Lily on her mad vendetta, that hope began to break down in the group. Because of Lily's words, vast arguments over the leadership of the group arose, and it seemed nothing could be done until this was resolved. Keiko goes, "I thought we established a chain of command a long time ago!!" Bonnie yells, "She said it herself!! She wanted me to lead!!" Keiko goes, "Of course you'd say that. You attempted a coup once!! You'd say whatever it takes to wrestle power into your hands!!" Bonnie answers, "No I wouldn't… At least not anymore, but that's beside the point. I didn't make this up!! I got a witness too!!" Keiko goes, "Soramon had a concussion!! Who's to say what he says is right? He probably can't even recall half of what went on!!" Ardillamon shouts, "I don't who does what, but just stop shouting!!" Yuuji was just now getting over his punishment, but kept under such scrutiny that he still could be of help, and nobody seemed to hear anything out of Romi. Sirenamon was still seeing a shrink, but not necessarily the same one… Sirenamon, shaking near a public pool, "Doc, I told you!! When I get around water, something bad always happens!! Please, don't make me get in there!! Don't you think we're going just a little too fast?" Doc goes, "Well, one of the steps necessary in order to beat this is to be around what you fear most. Now, I won't ask again. Get in the water. We're inside, there's lots of people here, and it's only eleven feet deep!!" She sits there with her arms crossed. "I don't want to." The shrink thinks, "She can't tell me a thing about why she's afraid… She babbles on about wild visions of crystal forests that has nothing to do with what I'm helping her with… She refuses to cooperate when I try to get her to face her fear… I should stop letting her have sessions with me, but I am making a mint here… She's so damn annoying!!" He says, "Oh well. Here goes!!" He runs at her. She leaps up and grabs a hold of him, the two swaying dangerously close to the edge. With Sirenamon wrapped around him tightly, he yells, "Let go of me!!" She holds on dearly, then begins to scream. "How do you expect me to help you if you won't at least try!!" Sirenamon yells, "If you like the water so much, why don't you jump in and leave me out of it!!" The doc gets a grin on his face. "Okay." He holds her and leaps into the pool. Immediately, Sirenamon goes into a panic. "You cad!! Gotta… Get… Out of… The water!!" She grabs the side, and just as she tries to pull herself out, he drags her back down, screaming all the way. By now, people had gotten out just to watch this spectacle, when out of nowhere, a small, ping-pong ball sized meteor crashes through the roof and hits the shrink with amazing accuracy. The impact and explosion knock people down and blasts Sirenamon out of the pool. The psychologist was dead, killed by one in vast many meteors in a meteor shower that began the night before, generating a strange frenzy from scientists around the world. Therefore, she now has a new shrink. Jun, soon after the disastrous loss against Lily, became preoccupied with trying to restore Andromon. Soon after, with all the fighting and lack of structure, Sakiko decided to take a break from being a Chosen Child to run the 'syndicate.' Taichi finally recovered from his coma in early March, when he then received a warm hug and a smack upside the head from Mimi. Finally, as for Lewis, he's still in the john. What is he doing in there?  
Saturday, March 17th, 2046: Over at Lewis' house, Taichi and Mimi arrive at the door. Lilymon opens the door. She goes, "I'm glad to see you better, Taichi. What brings you here?" He looks at her and says, "I understand things are amiss. I'm going to see about setting them straight. Iori, Hikari, Takeru, Yamato and, and after some coaxing, Araiya, are on their way as well." Taichi goes up to the bathroom door. "How long has he been in there?" Lilymon goes, "Since January 30th, if I'm right…" Taichi, "And you're okay with this?" Lilymon answers, "Well, kind of, I guess. I think he wanted to be left alone so he could focus and plan ahead." Agumon goes, "You sure he's alive? You can only go so long without food and other essentials. I know I couldn't." Lilymon goes, "I'm definitely sure he's okay." Mimi goes, "He's definitely still kicking in there. In fact, he seems to be stronger…" They say, "Am I missing something?" Mimi puts her left ring finger in their faces. Both respond, "Oh yeah…" Lilymon goes, "Are you sure you didn't lose a few brain cells in that coma, Taichi?" Mimi smacks Lilymon upside her head. She rubs the spot, asking, "Why'd you do that?" Mimi thinks, "Because that wasn't nice. So he may be a little slow at times, but I love him just the same." Lilymon says, "Okay, but you didn't have to hit me so hard." Taichi goes, "Ehh… Okay, let's move to the living room, shall we?"  
Into the living room they enter, as Iori, Takeru, and Hikari arrived. In the room, Daisuke and Veemon are walking about, Daisuke carrying a radio against the walls, picking up feedback. "I knew it!! The aliens have been watching us the whole time, watching our every move so they can take our dead skin cells and make undead replicons of everyone so they can rule the world!!" Veemon goes, "Normally, your ranting sounds strange, but I suddenly feel like we're being watched…" They look around, acting very paranoid, when suddenly, they see Mimi and jump. Daisuke goes, "Oh, it's just Mimi and Lilymon." He then sees Taichi and freaks. "It's already begun!! The undead replicons are taking over the world!!" He runs around in circles, then jumps out the large picture window into the yard and runs away. Agumon asks, "What's he smoking?" Mimi goes, "I guess surprises really freak him out." Lilymon's left eye twitches a bit as she grinds her teeth. She growls, "Excuse me…" Sora and Biyomon come in. Sora asks, "What's going… on?" They see the busted out window. Biyomon recites, "Alas, poor Daisuke. I knew ye well…" Lilymon opens the door, speaking with clenched teeth, "Come here, Daisuke…" Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, and Tailmon all stop next to their car to stare at the spectacle. Daisuke goes, "No, because you're going to hurt me… again." Lilymon's eye quivers again as she says, "Oh, why would I want to do that? In fact, there's some warm food just asking to be ate." Daisuke inches over, grabs Patamon, and slowly moves forward. "Okay, but don't try anything because I got a Patamon and I'm not afraid to use it!!" Tailmon goes, "Why is it that in real life the people who are stupid and crazy are always the most fun to watch?" Hikari mutters, "Tailmon, that wasn't nice." Lilymon reaches over to a small nook. Slowly, he approaches the door, holding Patamon in front of him. Yamato and Araiya arrive at this point. Lilymon says, very insincerely, "It's okay…" He steps in, and then she pulls out an umbrella from the nook and beans him on the head. She says, "Now, go fix my window." Taichi says, "Creepy and anticlimactic, but that filled the time." Araiya, in the car, says to Yamato, "See, this is why I don't go here unless I absolutely have to. I can't take that weird crap!!"  
Inside, everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Taichi goes, "Hmmm… Just like old times… Now, let's begin here… What's going on again?" Everyone does an anime fall. Sora goes, "Well, in short, Lewis has locked himself away in some scheme to enlightenment, Lily, driven by the vision of the future, has totally lost it and is slaughtering Dominion soldiers by the thousands while trying to find Attorneymon, while Attorneymon has ignored her and taken his invasion to the real world, particularly Europe and Western Asia. In addition to this, he has Arachnemon and is harvesting her hair to make a new army of Dark Tower digimon. Also, due to something Lily said, the power structure the children organized is falling apart, much like what like what happened to us when we encountered the Dark Masters…" Taichi thinks, then says, "Well, I say we get the whole power struggle worked out ourselves, and they can shove back Attorneymon's forces, while we find Lily and talk to her, and then stop Attorneymon. It'll just be another day on the job." Silence fills the room. Tailmon exclaims, "That has to be… THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!!" Everyone looks at her. Koushiro quietly utters slowly, "Okay…" Yamato says, "Are you not thinking? You know it won't be so easy. Even Avalonmon couldn't stand up against Yuumei Omnimon, and he's just one of Attorneymon's lackeys. We've fought him before, and each time we're forced into retreat." Sora goes, "We also have to factor in Lily, whom refused to listen to reason last time, and her power… I'm not sure who to fear more now, Attorneymon… or her." Iori adds, "You also have to factor in those missing in action or unable to help; Miyako, Lewis, Romi, Yuuji, and now Sakiko!! Even when we had everyone, we barely made it from fight to fight. This will take more than just busting down the doors and opening up a can of whoop ass, because Attorneymon has a can a thousand times bigger than ours!!" Taichi goes, "I know… It's just that we never encountered so complicated before, I really haven't had any chance to think this out, and we don't even know where the Dominion headquarters is. I guess the first thing to do is find that, once we stop all the fighting with one another, including the kids. Now, once we do that, and we find where he is, we go in and save Malachimon first. He needs her for something, because he would have destroyed her otherwise. Hikari, although you said something about a rite to restore Obliviomon, I don't know about how accurate that is. I mean, he ceased to be over 40 years ago. That may be some sort of distraction tactic, trying to throw us off his real designs. I think he's using her as a puppet leader, a means to continue controlling many Dominion troops. I say we save her and break whatever spell is over her, and then Attorneymon will lose most of his influence. That's when we him hit with everything, and I mean everything. I know you'll disagree with this, but from how powerful he is, it could very well take the Omega Triad to stop him." Mimi goes, "You can't be serious. You and Sora could die in the process!! We promised never to use them again!!" Sora goes, "He's right. Attorneymon is just that strong. He'll just stop everything else we throw at him." Yamato goes, "He's right. I think this will have to be a special case, but it will still require all of us to pull this off." Taichi goes, "Okay, it's settled. Now, Sora, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, and Iori, see if you can get everything straightened out with the kids. Koushiro, try to use what information we have on Attorneymon and see if you can find some sort of weakness, and try to contact Safiirumon and Laomon. We may need their aid in this. Veemon, get on the horn to Ken and Yolei and get them to find the others. As for the rest of us, we'll search the old fashioned way… On foot!!" Lilymon goes, "Uh, do we have a choice in the matter?" Taichi answers, "No." Lilymon goes, "Okay, but if Daisuke breaks anything else, you owe me." Koushiro says, "I'll be here to keep an eye out on him." Lilymon, "Oh goody!! While you're at it, could you work your voodoo and get some super-drug to wax his schizoid thoughts, like maybe some kind of über-Ritalin?" Koushiro responds, "No. That would be fraud." Lilymon slouches down. "Aw…" Taichi goes, "Well, let's do this." Everyone gets up… Taichi thinks, "I hope they trust me, because I'm not sure what to do anymore. I'm just going playing it by ear." Yamato thinks, "His plan is so vague, but he has so many points…" Araiya looks at Taichi and thinks, "We're all going to die, aren't we?"  
Lily stands in the center of a leveled Dominion base. Everything around her is ablaze, everything is dead. Suddenly, a Dark Tower High Andromon busts out of the rubble, parts of his tower insides exposed. Lily grabs him by the throat. "Where is Attorneymon!!" He says, "You could search this world over, surface, underworld, and all, and you will never find him. You are such a fool." Lily yells, "Not good enough!! Now tell me…" She spots one of the tears in his skin. "What are you really!!" High Andromon goes, "Oh, how you would love to know, but I'm not going to tell you…" She draws back and says, "Don't mess with me, you piece of Dominion crap!!" High Andromon retorts, "What? Will you destroy me? Will that answer your questions? Besides, what makes you sure you know what you are doing? You'll never know." He aims at his head and destroys himself. Her eye twitches badly, and the earth starts to shake. She screams out into the sky. Suddenly, her eyes spot a glimmer from the nearby woods that runs away. Lily turns to it with her spear pointed in its direction. "No agent of the Dominion shall flee my wrath!!" She flies after the light, zooming through the jungle plants, the figure losing ground to her. It slides through a narrow passage. Lily sees the passage and blasts it apart. She closes in on the shadow and prepares to attack when she comes out the other end. She sees a giant tribal village in the trees and on the ground in the middle of a major clearing. "What is this? Is this a joke?!" From nowhere, a Jijimon walks up. The figure, a frightened Terriermon, hides behind him. Jijimon asks, "What would this joke be, little lady?" Lily goes, "You Dominion officers can't fool me!!" Jijimon says, "Dominion?! What are you talking about?" The Terriermon jumps up on his shoulder and whispers in his ear. "Oh, that… What leads you believe we are who you claim to be?" Lily goes, "You were there!! I saw you there, hiding!!" The Terriermon goes, "Only because you scared the living crap out of me!! I was just trying to find some food and supplies when you started blowing things up for no reason, but at least now we can use our powers and digivolve again!!" Lily, "I'm tired of your lies!! I will smite you… NOW!!" She draws back, when four digimon leap out of nowhere in front of Jijimon. The first two looked similar to one another, one in silver and red armor wearing a red cape, and the other in silver and blue armor wearing a blue cape, both toting lances and shields, and had the same strange symbols on them. As for the other two, one was a glowing metal wolf, and the other was a tiny glowing female fairy-like digimon toting a large paintbrush (Compared to her) with metal hair and clothes, opaque purple crystal skin, and a tail. Lily is surprised. "What are these digimon? I've never seen them before… They must be Dominion made…" She takes out her digivice and scans the first one. She reads, "This one is Dukemon, a Mega level Virus type digimon. His attacks are Royal Saber and Final Elysian." She looks at the other one in armor. "Chaos Dukemon... He's also a Mega level Virus type. His attack is Demon's Disaster." She looks at the wolf-like digimon. "This is Ambient Feralmon, an Ultimate level Data type Lunar Wolf digimon. His attacks are Luna Hyperbeam, Force 4 Pack Attack, and Clan Fusion. His skin is made of the same material that makes up Neo Spheremon's body, but it doesn't explain the glowing…" She finally scans the fairy. "She is Chibi Seishinmon, a Giga level Vaccine type Lunar Sprite digimon. Her main power lies in water, but like many Lunarians, dabble in a little bit of the nuclear and gravitational powers as well. Her attacks are Heavy Water Spout, Density Mist, and Seasonal Paint Metamorph. Her clothes are like Ambient Feralmon's skin, and her skin is made of some kind of 'living crystal,' and she is only eight inches tall. I don't understand it…" She looks at them. "I don't care how strange you are, you will all be eliminated!! For the worlds!!" She draws back to attack when Dukemon and Chaos Dukemon reach her. She is completely shocked.  
  
"Royal Saber!!"  
"Demon's Destruction!!"  
  
Lily barely clears both attacks, avoiding impalement. Dukemon says, "We are the enemy you think us to be." Ambient Feralmon states, "You seem to want to do a great good, but you act blindly and rashly, clouding your judgment." Out of his back arise two turbine jets. His claws doubled in length. The turbines spin, and he takes off, going from 0 to 1500 in less than a second.  
  
"Force 4 Pack Attack!!"  
  
In front of him, a slipstream shield guarded his front half. The top of his ears grew out and became blades. He put out his front legs level to his mouth and tucked in his legs, going airborne. His incisors grew like his ears, becoming massively long blades. He began to corkscrew in the air as he neared her. She tried to punch him away, but when her fist met his shield, the energy threw her into a counterclockwise corkscrew as she flipped backwards. He swerved to the left, and his blades and shield struck her, leaving five deep gashes in her left arm and one in part of her head, and the two wings on her left side were utterly destroyed. As she screamed out in pain, she asked herself, "How? He's only an Ultimate!! He's nothing compared to me!!" They both hit the ground hard, blood running down Lily's arm and the left side of her face. Ambient Feralmon stands there when suddenly the right ear shatters and his claws break. They fall to the ground, making small blue and platinum white puddles that ooze back to him and are absorbed. Ambient Feralmon goes, "That's a first. I've never had my blades broken by a non-Lunarian!!" Jijimon goes, "Amazing…" Lily starts to stand again. "Dirty Dominion dogs… How can you trick my digivice?! He must some sort of new Terra digimon!!" Jijimon goes, "Your scan of Ambient Feralmon is quite accurate. He is an Ultimate level digimon, but he is also a completely healthy Lunarian digimon with years of training behind his talent. The average Digital World Giga digimon would have been obliterated by such an attack. Listen to us. We are not your enemy. Whatever war you are waging, we are not part of it. Even in war, there are those who are not involved, those who do not seek to fight, and those who do not see in black or white. We do not even know who this 'Dominion' is, or what they do." Lily stares with a mad look in her eyes, her hair a mess, blood obscuring her vision. She screams, "Lies!!" and hurls a Delta Crash attack at him. Chibi Seishinmon flies up. She pulls out a pale of multi-color paint and her brush.  
  
"Seasonal Paint Metamorph!!"  
  
She dips the brush, draws it out, and swipes at the attack. Three drops, a red, a green, and a light green, make contact with the tetrahedron. The green drop binds it in vines, the red drop turns into flames and ignites it, and the light green drop unleashes an atomic chain reaction inside of it, throwing everyone to the ground, ripping trees from the ground, and collapsing a nearby structure close to the fighting. Lily quickly stands again. Jijimon asks, "How can we get her to see we aren't her foes?" Chibi Seishinmon says, "Well, we will have to subdue her first. If she is too weak to fight, maybe she will be more willing to listen." Jijimon goes, "But how? For an outsider, her power is terrifyingly awesome." Chibi Seishinmon goes, "Then I'll have to use the shield and let her wear herself…" Jijimon goes, "You can't… What if 'they' detect us?" Chibi Seishinmon responds, "If we can hide from them for over a million years, what makes you think they'll see us now?" Jijimon goes, "Alright… I guess you have a point. You have my permission." Chibi Seishinmon smirks, "Let's do this then."   
The 'Bio-Merge' theme from 'Tamers' plays in the background as the world around her takes on a glow and she begins a series of hand movements. The moon seemed to glow almost a hundred times brighter for a moment as a beam came down from it to Chibi Seishinmon. Tiny balls of energy come forth from her body, pooling before her, serrated rings of light surging from her body, each one spinning the opposite direction as the one before. Soon there were seven sets of buzzsaw-like rings, the largest outermost rings sitting behind her in the village. She reaches out and puts the fingers and thumb of her right hand on the smallest ring, sitting in front of her. A blinding light forms from the contact, and the ring is pushed outward.  
  
"Big Guard!!"  
  
Multi-faceted transparent white barriers formed inside the rings, angled to all meet with the center of the smallest ring, the facets rotating and facing at an angle, making them look much like super-thick fan blades, to conform with the rotating, serrated rings. The whole thing covered the digimon, the village behind her, many of the trees, and areas around it, a distance of over twenty miles in all directions from Chibi Seishinmon, and over 7 miles behind her. Lily stares at awe at the barrier, the light from it turning everything white. Lily stutters, "What the hell is this?" She looks into it, and like looking into a clear pond that happens to be white, she can still see the digimon and their village, and she can see her own reflection in the barrier. Chibi Seishinmon just hovers there, looking at her. Lily goes, "Your tricks will not save you!! Atlas Bolt!!" She attacks it, but nothing happens. Suddenly, the surface resonates, and not only does the barrier get bigger and badder, gaining two more rings of defense, she finds her own attack coming back at her, but now it's ten times stronger!! Lily sees the attack and tries to hold it back, but must let go of it and let it go, when it explodes, throwing her into the ground about a hundred feet. Persistent and stubborn, she stands back up. Chibi Seishinmon says to her, "Stop it!! You'll only get yourself killed if you keep hitting the Big Guard!!" Lily ignores her.  
  
"Delta Crash!!"  
  
It soars into the barrier, right in front of Chibi Seishinmon, but she does flinch a bit. It crumples on the surface and melts into it. Yet three more rings of defense emerge, the rings rotate faster, and the surface resonates. From the fifth ring, three beams positioned in an equilateral triangle lock on to Lily. Lily looks at this and comments, "What is going on!!" She runs to the right, but the beams stay fixed on her. She continues her attempts to evade the beams, but they will not remove their lock. Energy surges down them, energy so strong it drags Lily in front of the barrier where she was first standing, then lifting her into the air. Walls of light form between the beams, forming a perfect tetrahedron. Lily knew what was next. Another beam locks on to her from the center of the barrier, then bulges of power, each one twenty-five times stronger than original attack that struck the shield, totaling a massive 100 times the power of Lily's Delta Crash, strike all at the same time. Everyone is forced to protect his or her eyes. Dukemon asks, "Is she…?" Sure enough, Lily is still there, and still standing, but very battered. Jijimon says to her, "Listen, calm down, and stop fighting. Fighting will not get you anywhere. That's the point behind Big Guard. Every time you hit it, it'll just reflect your attack back with exponential force, and it gets worse the more you attack it. That last blow hit you with your attack, but with one hundred times more force. Hit it again and it'll hit you back with a thousand times more force!! If you manage to attack again, it'll hit you with ten thousand times more force than you hit it, and so on, so stop it!! Are you that willing to die?!" Lily, now crying and limping, yells out, "Must… destroy… Dominion!!" She draws back and punches at the barrier, but as soon as she does an invisible blast hits her with a thousand times the force she hit it, just as Jijimon said. By now, this had gotten the attention of the villagers, many of whom were strange or had never been seen before. Like a zombie, she rises again, continuing, "Must… destroy… Attorneymon!!" She jabs at it again and hits with ten thousand times said force, throwing her into the ground a hundred feet away. By now, the barrier has 21 rings of defense and twice as big. Jijimon goes, "How does she know of Attorneymon?" Lily struggles to stand, so battered it seems a wonder she's still alive. Slowly, she drags herself back. Chibi Seishinmon yells, "Have you lost your mind?" Woozy, Lily blankly stares at her own reflection, seeing the source of the barrier through it. She takes a step, now only seeing her reflection, and slumps over on the barrier, jabbing her spear into it. She giggles for a moment, until a surge draws back and hits her with 100,000 times the force of her jab. The ground shook and trees were toppled from 6.0 Richter scale readings around Lily as she went airborne, then throwing up dust as she landed on the ground. Chaos Dukemon states, "She had it coming to her. Her need to fight made her forget that not everything is her foe." Dukemon says, "For shame, Chaos Dukemon. She was still a living thing. What horrors could she have been through to drive her to this end?" Just then, there is a commotion. Chaos Dukemon exclaims, "Impossible!! There is no way anything could survive five consecutive reflected attacks like that!!" Jijimon goes, "At least nothing of this day and age. Chibi Seishinmon, I think you should lower the Big Guard now. If somehow she does attack again, I don't know if the area around the village could survive the repercussions of one million times her strength. What worries me the most is that she spoke of Attorneymon." With that, Chibi Seishinmon closes her eyes and shuts down the barrier. What looks like a golden Kokuwamon runs out to Lily and jumps on her, looking around curiously. Ambient Feralmon growls, "Where did he come from? Could someone get Ni-Kokuwamon off of her?" Jumping on her back, he stops and smells, he speaks, and his voice sounds like Gir from Invader Zim, "You smell strange!! You smell like cinder and entrails!! Yay!! Gimme a piggy back ride!!" Lily slowly stirs and rises, with Ni-Kokuwamon sitting on her head. Lily mutters, "I have not begun to fight!! I am not defeated!!" The digimon, sitting in her hair, trying to eat it, exclaims, "Yes you are…" Lily, frightened by the voice so close to her, screams, "Where are you? Show yourself!!" Ni-Kokuwamon, with a mouthful of her hair, drools and exclaims, "It's a secret… Gimme a kiss and I'll tell you!!" Lily finally notices Ni-Kokuwamon on her head. "Get off my head!!" He continues to nibble on the same strands of hair, shuddering. She yells, "Get off now!!" Ni-Kokuwamon answers, "Aw… But I love you!! You taste like barbequed haggis!!" He then proceeds to make strange sounds. Chibi Seishinmon exclaims, "Ni-Kokuwamon, get that out of your mouth and get off her head!! You don't know where that's been, and she's been through enough." Lily, now frustrated, goes, "Are you stupid or something?!" Ni-Kokuwamon answers, "Why do birds suddenly appear?" Ambient Feralmon states, "He's stupid." Chaos Dukemon comments, "My belief opts for the 'something else' route." Jijimon smacks them both upside the head. "For shame…" Lily is now furious, as Ni-Kokuwamon sits on her head, munching on a select few strands of hair, drooling on her head, uttering, "The ecstasy…" Lily grabs the strands he is so set out to eat and jerks them, throwing him off her head, but still holding the hair. Lily raises her hands side by side, much like how one would clap their hands together to squish an insect. She claps, but Ni-Kokuwamon slips some, and she boxes her nose. As he swings, she feels the pull on her hair and grimaces, just as he collides with her gut. He rebounds off her, screaming, "Lookee me fly!!" He soars over her head and bounces off her back and back into the air. Ni-Kokuwamon wails, "I'm a tetherball!!" Lily takes a swing at him again, but this time clocks herself in the chin. Lily goes, "That's it!! You will no longer embarrass me!!" She takes her spear out. "I'll get you off and then shish-ka-bob me a robot!!" She swings it forward, trying to cut him loose, but in her fury beans herself in the head. She staggers for a moment, woozy from the concussion she just gave herself, reverts to normal, then passes out on the ground. Jijimon goes, "All that, and Ni-Kokuwamon stops her without a single attack." Ambient Feralmon mutters, "Show off." Chibi Seishinmon asks, "What now? She knows of this place." Jijimon says, "I feel truly sorry for her, only a child. If Attorneymon is back, I can understand how she feels. Let's get her cleaned up before she wakes up, then get power manacles out of storage. She may have a lot of angst, but we can't let her vent it out on us." Ambient Feralmon goes, "Okay… Could someone get him off of her?" Ni-Kokuwamon releases the hair and says, "Wake up… Wake up now!!" He starts to blubber, then just seconds later immediately falls asleep on her head.  
Located only a thousand miles away, Vulcan Lilymon and Tamiko have been living with the misunderstood Feral Rosemon for over a month now. Although somewhat paralyzed, she managed to save Tamiko's infected arm. Also riddled with problems, his legs became stiff and soon had to use a cane. Vulcan Lilymon, on the other hand, made a full recovery. The strange thing though, is the personality of Feral Rosemon. She still does not speak, despite coaxing by Vulcan Lilymon, and for some reason is afraid to even move as long as she is alone and Tamiko is around her, sometimes huddling in a corner as though in total dread of him. As such, she only communicates with Vulcan Lilymon. This has been the status quo; Feral Rosemon does her research as long as Vulcan Lilymon is there with her, Vulcan Lilymon fetches the supplies, and Tamiko tries to recover, but something is different about today…  
Feral Rosemon looks over a book, pacing before a burning beaker. The white stripes on her now appear to be pink, as are the rose petals. The leaves on her have gone from brown to a light green. The book's cover says 'The DMS-V Guide to Psychological Disorders.' Nervously, she thinks, "She'll be back soon… She'll be back soon… Why am I so scared? I've… always been afraid of others… to the point of paranoia… I wish I knew why… This book only seems to cover conditions relevant to humans, and I lack any way of testing myself…" She hears the bubbling. "The beaker!!" She goes to grab her tongs when Tamiko walks in, recently awoken. Feral Rosemon suddenly locks up, drops the book, and goes blank. "Well, good morning to you, too." He comments. Tamiko hobbles towards the fridge. Each step he takes, Feral Rosemon takes a step away from him, completely fixated on him. He pulls a couple of things out and turns to her. In her panic, she crushes the tongs in her hand, leaving just a crumpled heap on the floor. As he steps forward, she begins to hyperventilate. He draws out the objects he held, a sausage and a carton of eggs. "You want some?" Panic-filled, she didn't think of his question. All that filled her mind was, "Please go away!!" Tamiko, getting annoyed, asks, "Well?" In a quick burst of despair, she cries as she shakes her head no, then falls to the floor. Tamiko goes, "Okay then… Don't have to be so dramatic about it." Feral Rosemon looks up to notice the beaker shaking violently, and Tamiko is almost next to it. She leaps up and tackles him, just milliseconds before the beaker blew up. Vulcan Lilymon comes in right about this time, carrying some fish. Smoke rushes out as she enters. "Say, what blew up this time?" Upon hearing her voice, Feral Rosemon leaps off of the floored Tamiko and over to Vulcan Lilymon, where she then proceeds to hug her. Confused and nervous, Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I like you too." Feral Rosemon signals, ["Well, he scared me half to death, then before I could do anything, the beaker blew up."] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Another little 'accident,' I see. I don't get it. How come when you met us, you didn't seem all too fazed by his presence, thought a little sarcastic, but now you're scared to be in the same room with him without in there with you. Why?" She was answered, ["I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out as I work. When I first saw the two of you, I was scared of both of you, and I prayed you would never see me, but when I saw you in danger, some sort of rush just…, kicked in, much like a rush of dopamine and adrenaline, temporarily blinding my higher thoughts, much like a 'fight or flight' response. I went in and grabbed you, but like all such responses, it would seem it wore off, and my fear of you returned, but it didn't seem so bad with you here, because you could understand…"] Tamiko goes, yolk all over his face, "All I did was ask if you wanted some sausage and eggs. Say, you smell that?" Feral Rosemon sniffs and looks over at the table. She suddenly begins to panic, motioning the others to leave, then, in a rare moment, screams out loud. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "What is it?" Tamiko exclaims, "I understood that!! That's one way of saying 'We must flee in terror!!' I'm getting the hell out of here!!" He hobbles as fast as he can. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I don't get it." Feral Rosemon grabs her by the arm and chucks her out. After a few flips in mid-air, she rights herself and hovers. "What'd you do that for?" Feral Rosemon nabs Tamiko and leaps from her domicile. Tamiko goes, "Don't ask why, just run!!" Feral Rosemon bounds from tree to tree away from her home, a very confused Vulcan Lilymon following in the sky. After going out a quarter mile, there is an explosion, an explosion you'd only get from a volatile reaction. Tamiko goes, "Wait… Was that supposed to happen?" ["Uh… no."] Vulcan Lilymon asks, "Will somebody explain this to me?!!" ["Well, see, that 'was' part of my attempt to make a new fuel for space transportation. I had just started my hypotheses last week, and well, let's just say it doesn't mix well with other things."] Another explosion rips loose, almost knocking Tamiko out of the tree. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I'll just take your word for it." Tamiko goes, "What now? Her place went boom." ["Well, it would foolhardy to try and rebuild without some form of hazardous material cleanup crew, and that could take a while, but at least all my ideas were kept in my head, so I really didn't lose much besides my home, a place to sleep, and my security!!"] She starts bawling. Tamiko, upon getting the English dub, responds, "Well what good would all that knowledge do if you stayed hidden away for all eternity? Maybe this is an omen that you should re-enter society." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Yeah. We also got others out there worried over us." Tamiko says, "Well, not me…" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Well, we do. Why don't you come with us?" Tamiko asks, "Where? We really can't be sure where we are!!" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "To Safiirumon's camp, of course!! I promised Feral Rosemon she could see Sigmamon in order to help her reach out with the world, and now that we have a guide and I can fly again, we can get out of here in no time whatsoever!!" Feral Rosemon tries to voice her concerns, but Vulcan Lilymon reassures her. Tamiko says, "I don't know…" Before he can finish, Vulcan Lilymon plants a kiss on his mouth. Tamiko announces, "Well, you convinced me. Let's go!!" Feral Rosemon silently thinks, "Even as friends, they're still stubborn with one another." Vulcan Lilymon grabs up Tamiko and takes off, rising over the tops of the trees. "Here we go!!"  
Now, getting back what the others were doing, Mimi, Sora, Takeru, and Hikari were finally able to coax Keiko and Bonnie out and about back to Takeru's place, but now here's the hard part…  
Mimi says to Keiko, "Come on. We just need to pick up something from Takeru and Hikari and we'll be off." Keiko, held in the air by Sora's left hand, says, "Something's not right about this. I told you I didn't want to be here." She tries to get Sora to let go, but nothing seems to faze the mechanical limb. They enter, and there sitting in wait was Takeru, Hikari, Tailmon, Patamon, Meramon, and Bonnie. Bonnie exclaims, "What the hell? I've been had!!" She tries to flee when Hikari grabs her by the hair and drags her back. Sora goes, "Now, it is established that no one is to leave until we get this dispute resolved or I shall be forced to shoot you. You got it?" Various military-grade weapons pop out of her left arm. Everyone nods violently. Takeru asks, "Before we start, would shooting us really be necessary?" Sora responds, "If it came to it, yes, yes it would. We're not leaving until we settle this or hell freezes over, whichever happens to come first. We must work together if we hope to end all of this." Takeru goes, "Now I understand that when you guys were enlisted, a chain of command was made by Mai. How did it go again?" Keiko says, "First it was Lily, then me, followed by Ryo, Tetsuo, Masato, Bonnie, Romi, Jun, Sakiko, and Yuuji, in that order." Hikari goes, "That sounds right to me." Bonnie looks a little peeved at her grandmother. Sora asks, "Now, let me understand. A month ago, when Lily attacked you, she told you that you should be in charge since she felt that Keiko was too soft to lead." Bonnie goes, "That is true, and Ardillamon is my witness to that event." Hikari says, "He's not here, so let's not worry about him." Bonnie stares at her. Sora then asks, "Now, what happened that night, just to remind us?" Keiko goes, "Well, we were trying to find Lily when we got attacked by some Dark Tower digimon. Some strange digimon came and saved us and fled just as quickly, then Lily came. We tried to talk some sense into her, but then she lost it and attacked. Bonnie kept telling us to fight back, but I didn't want to hurt her and make her think we had turned on her, but when she wouldn't stop, I finally relented to Bonnie's yells and fought back, buying us the time to escape. If I had just listened, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad…" Mimi goes, "That's right. Fighting is a necessary evil." Bonnie says, "I guess if it wasn't for you playing it safe, we wouldn't be here. I honestly wanted to stay there and knock some sense back into her, but you got us out of there…" Keiko, "It's strange. We're second cousins, but we're not at all alike." Meramon starts fiddling with his fingers, then mutters, "Yeah, that's right…" Bonnie says, "I'm smart, but I guess I'm also a bit rash. You're so… open-minded, and you were also the only one that could have kicked her butt. I concede. It's in your blood. You are the real leader." Hikari goes, "Finally, someone has come to their senses!!" Mimi goes, "What? My Keiko's a creampuff!! She couldn't lead diddlysquat!! Bonnie would so kick her ass!!" Hikari yells, "Oh yeah?! Bonnie is arrogant and stubborn!! She'll get everyone killed!!" Mimi yells, "At least she has a spine!!" Takeru interrupts, "Guys, we came here to resolve their dispute, not start another one." Sora says, "Besides, don't you think it's strange to favor someone else's grandchild over your own?" Both Mimi and Hikari yell, "Shut up!!" and punch out the both of them. Hikari shakes her fist and holds it for a bit, then they light in on one another again. Bonnie stares at them. "Rrrriiight… Wanna get something to eat?" Keiko answers, "Sure." With that, they leave.  
For Iori and Armajimon, things weren't so easy…  
Iori walks down a hallway. "Now Armajimon, I think it's best for you to stay out of sight. I mean, remember how much Yuuji's dad didn't like digimon? I don't want an incident." He knocks on the door. Kai answers it. "Who are you?" Iori says to him, "Hello. I'm Iori Hido, and I was wondering if I could borrow your son for a moment. We need his help on a matter, and I was hoping you would let me talk to him." Kai goes, "Who are you to come barging in and asking to see my son?" Iori says, "Well sir, we are both mature people, and I was hoping to explain…" Kai pulls out a cattle prod. "Now I remember that name… Get out of here!!" Iori interjects, "But…" But before he could finish, he was answered with the business end of the cattle prod. He screams out loud, and then is bludgeoned again. "Ack!! The pain!! Quickly, we must flee in terror!!" He starts to run with Kai nipping at his heels swinging the cattle prod, with Armajimon in the lead. The younger Kai easily overtook him many times, but repeated jolts of electricity from the cattle prod gave Iori that much needed incentive to stay in front. Armajimon comments, "I guess he don't like people who like digimon either!!" Iori busts through the main entrance, where Kai finally stopped chasing them. Kai, standing in the lobby, says, "Teach you to mess with my kid." Iori stands outside panting, uttering, "Can't… feel… arm… It like… noodle!!" He convulses for a moment, then is scared half to death. "Hi Iori!!" Yuuji was standing in front of him. Yuuji laughs at him. Iori goes, "You think being bludgeoned by a cattle prod is funny? You should try it some time and see how funny you find it." Yuuji goes, "It's not that. It's just that you let it happen to you. You're Iori Hido, a legend. Of course he was going bludgeon you with a cattle prod. Haven't you learned anything from the first time you met him?" Iori goes, "I think I missed that. Now, I came here to tell you that we need you back, because we're going to need everyone if we're going to stop Attorneymon in three days. Taichi, as we speak, is searching for Dominion HQ so we can launch a final strike and end this all now." Yuuji goes, "Well, that could work… I mean, dad doesn't care about me going to school, and it would be a school day, so I could help!!" Iori goes, "Okay, but please meet any one of us out here. I think I need medical attention, but I walk it off. I have to. I don't have time to waste. Bye." Iori slowly walks away. "I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a week."  
Iori and Armajimon make the slow trek to the Kabukicho neighborhood of Shinjuku, where Romi lived. Armajimon looks around to see the scum of the earth watching them. "Something tells me we should hide anything of value right about now." Not all that far away, Armajimon spots Ken and Yolei entering one of the better-looking buildings. Armajimon looks over to Iori and mentions, "Say, isn't that Ken and Yolei?" He looks over again to see their car had already chopped up and stripped. Armajimon goes, "Damn!!" Iori goes, "Let's make sure this is the right place. At least out here no one can hit me with a cattle prod." He looks up and yells, "Is there a Romi Temujin living here?" Tomokazu opens a window and calls out, "If there is, you not going to see him!!" Suddenly, he grabs something. Out of nowhere, a brick falls from the sky and beans Iori over the head. He falls back and lands on a parking meter. Just then, a mugger comes up, cattle prods Iori, and takes his wallet and watch. Iori says, "I know I am not supposed to speak ill of people and things, but f*** this, I'm going home!! I need Epsom salt!! The pain!!"  
Just feet away……  
Sakiko, sitting at the front of a long table, dressed in dark red pants, red low-heeled shoes, a white business shirt, a crushed velvet red vest, tie, and fedora hat, with her blonde hair tied up in back touching the floor and two braids in front of her ears with some bangs in front of them, sits there and says, "Okay, I came back here earlier this month in the hopes that we have managed to at least done a little to further the old boss' plans of going legit with what we got, but apparently we got an incompetent underboss here, not to mention bad accounting!! We're missing ten million!! Sure, these days, it's not that much, but now we got lay off some good people and undersell our asses off to even hope to stay within the original expected fiscal goal set in January." One man cocks his gun and says, "Who do you want 'laid off?'" She gets up, her hair sweeping across her calves. She goes over to him. "Gimme that!! I don't mean kill them, dumkopf!!" She holds the gun. "Scarletmon, I thought I said 'check the guns at the door.'" Scarletmon goes, "I did!! It looked all right, so I gave it back to him." Sakiko explains to her, "Listen closely. What I mean by check the guns at the door is that you take the guns. Okay?" She nods. One man says to another, "Dude!! What does 'dumkopf' mean?" Sakiko goes over to him and says, "Well, it's a term that also applies to you as well. See, it's German. Literally translated, it means 'stupid head,' but in recent years has become a slang term for 'you moron.' Now, listen closely. How many of you have graduated from a school of higher learning?" All but one of them raises their hands. "A real school!!" Only two kept their arms up. "No wonder we lose money left and right. Our two smartest men are the muscle men. You *She points at one of them*!! You're now the accountant until you die, retire, or I find someone better, whichever happens to come first. As for the old accountant, remove him from my sight." One guy nabs him and drags him out. Sakiko continues, "Now, on to the business of… well, business. Give me a layout of our territory and what we got. One man pulls out a map. "As you already know, our main revenue is restaurants, which in Tokyo proper alone we have 35 of them, and several nice franchises all over Honshu, and we're trying to expand out to Korea with that. As for our other holdings, the Shimatsu Corporation has a great foothold on commercial farming zones all over Japan, which is how we maintain our control over the restaurant business, well, at least the legal reason. We also tend to fire bomb the competition." Sakiko goes, "What? No bribing the health inspectors either?" He goes, "That'd just be wrong." A moment of silence. "Well, in addition to this, we also got our international shipping company, which ships dehydrated produce to 56 different nations, and how we do all our smuggling, murdering, and gambling, which generates over forty times more revenue than damn fruit." Sakiko goes, "Of course!! Do everything on international waters, where there is almost no chance in hell of getting caught!! And you were going to tell me this when?" Suddenly, there is a gunshot and the man comes back in. Sakiko says, "Now who did you just shoot?" He says with a Russian accent, "You told me to remove from sight, da, and I did." Sakiko says, "Okay… You must not be listening to a thing we've been saying. Whacking people BAD. It makes all the bad men in uniforms come and ask questions. Do we like the bad men?" He shakes his head no. "Okay. We're trying to not do bad things, so they won't come and haul us all away to klink. We're trying to clean up our act, and be powerful like Starbuck's, not powerful like CIA." He seems slightly confused. Sakiko goes, "How can I explain this…" She states in Russian, "You kill anyone else and I'll personally mount your ass and you know what on the wall outside for the world to see. Understand, comrade? Good. Now sit in the corner and think about what you did." He quietly gets in the corner. The man by the map asks, "Should I continue?" Sakiko goes, "Uh… No… I think I gave myself one nasty vision there, so here's what we're going to do…" The door opens and in comes a guy with Ken and Yolei. "Yeah boss, these two say they know you and need to talk to you." Sakiko sees them and says, "Well, let them in!! Duh?!" Ken and Yolei come in, and become quite nervous upon seeing her 'associates.' Yolei goes, "So, Sakiko, this is where you've been… Who are these people?" Sakiko says, "Now I ask you, have you forgotten who I am? I am the head, the leader, the CEO, of the Shimatsu crime syndicate, and you came at the perfect time." Yolei is surprised. "As I was going to say, I wanted an immediate, and I mean immediate, end to all illicit activities. Since the underboss couldn't do it gradually like planned, we're doing it like this. Now, anyone involved in such matters are to either be liquidated, which does mean go hack them to pieces or some crap like that, or retrained to suit my plan. Any illegal materials in stock are to be sold as though this was a going out of business sale so that we at least get back the money we used to acquire it. Now, if I've done the math right, according to the info stated to me earlier, we will double over the money once used for salaries, materials, and what not from our illegal activities, and use that to start expansion into the land of opportunity, which we basically already own… the US of A. Now, for my comment about perfect timing. I want to incorporate this syndicate. If we're really serious about doing this, we need to get our Articles of Incorporation!!" One man goes, "What's so great about incorporation, boss?" Sakiko goes, "Well… It allows us the ability to indefinitely expand without the limitations without the necessity of altering a deed of ownership and dissolving the company every time someone dies, sells out, quits, or retires. It grants us the power to issue stock. Corporations gain certain tax credits depending on where it is located, and it allows us to take over any company smoothly, without the flaws aforementioned. The only major drawback to incorporation is that legally the company is considered both an entity and a business, so therefore a corporation can be double-taxed and become an easier target for lawsuits. There's a bunch of other stuff to it as well, but I'm only in middle school, so I'm not going to know all this stuff, okay?" Sakiko turns a little toward Yolei, then says, "Oh, and you're all going to night school." They all argue about it. "Hey, don't give me any lip about it, or I will forced to break you. If we're going to do this, I don't it all ran by a pack of baka!!" Yolei goes, "Okay… What does that have to do with me?" Sakiko says, "Once we find an attorney and incorporate, we'll need a broker, someone to watch over our major investments, and you look like the perfect person for the job!!" Yolei panics. "I don't want to work for the mob!!" Sakiko yells, "Are you deaf?! We just sat here talking about ending all that stuff right here before you. Besides, what's the difference? Businessmen are bigger crooks than us, but no one seems to care. This should be no different. How about a ¥500,000 advance?" Ken goes, "Are you trying to bribe us?" Yolei goes, "Sounds good to me!!" Hawkmon says, "Well you sold out in record time." Sakiko calls out, "Okay people, let's make this happen. You *Pointing at the other burly muscle man* are the underboss until I get back." She turns to Ken and Yolei. "Hold on a moment." She goes to her new underboss. He says, "What is it, boss?" Sakiko bends him down and whispers to him, "Now, once we get incorporated, and she gets us out there on the market, there's a line of convenience stores her sister owns, but she went wacko and left her with proxy power. Forget the expansion crap I said earlier. She may be a good stockbroker, but she sucks ass at running a company, and stock is going way down. When she has fulfilled her usefulness to us as a broker, we'll buy her out!! Now that's how you run a business!!" Ken stares at the two and says to Yolei, "Why do I have this sudden dread?" Sakiko walks back and says, "Okay, let's go." Ken goes, "But you don't even know why we're here…" Sakiko goes, "Listen. If you came all the way out here just to look for me, then it's important enough to merit my attention." She leans over to them. "Besides, I don't know how much longer I can stand these nit-wits, and I think they're rubbing off on Scarletmon." She turns to the gang. "Some pressing matters need to be attended to. I take my leave… Scarletmon, that means you too." And so they leave, but whom is that running off into the alleyway? We'll get back to that in a little bit…  
In a shrink's office, Sirenamon sits on a couch, sitting up. The new doc, a much younger person than the original shrink, says, "Well, to date, we seem to have gotten nowhere on your problem with water, but you've claimed to have more of these strange visions and hallucinations, as though you're revisiting some previous life." Sirenamon goes, "It's weird. Everyone thinks I'm crazy because about crystal trees and things I couldn't have possibly been around, but the vision are so… real." The doc says, "Let's try a new approach to this. I want you to try and pull up all those visions and focus on them, try to see details in them that may explain why you are seeing them. Try to think as far back as you can. They may have to do with your phobia somehow." Sirenamon goes, "Okay, but I usually remembering them once they happen, so I don't know how much this will work." He goes, "Don't worry. I'll record every word you say." Sirenamon closes her eyes and tries to focus… focus… focus… "You can start at any time." She snores a bit. "You weren't supposed to go to sleep!!" She jumps a bit, then she becomes entranced. Sirenamon sees a dark icy place with an aurora overhead. She sits there as Nixemon. "Well, this is the place. I'm so hungry… A wave crashes up onto the glacier and she freaks out, seeing hundreds of underwater digimon being destroyed by some powerful digimon as an underwater volcano erupted and then one of them laying on the sea floor saying, "This is your fault. The gods said that those 'Lunarians' were agents of evil, and you had to befriend it and bring it here. Now the gods have evoked their wrath upon us for your transgression…" Then he dies. This is followed by strange events seeking her out. "Stupid Eight Million Kami, went and ruined my life. So I talked to a Lunarian, although it did seem strange that he said that the kami were the evil ones… I never liked the sea anyway. It messed up my hair with all that salt." Holding a cane, she uses it to generate a kind of locomotion, and hops on over to a small village. Suddenly, there is a flash, and she is on an artic beach. She says, "Do I really have to? There are so many other great swimmers that could go help you…" A strange digimon with a head that looked like an entire squid and a body like a seal says to her with a heavy Russian accent, "You help now are I garnish wages. I admit, last two jobs locals didn't like you for some reason, and that would make even me, mighty Kurskamon shaken, but this is far away from peering eyes." Nixemon thinks, "I hope no one up here has a vendetta against me either…" They leap in and continue to go deeper into the icy depths, reaching an oyster field. "Now, harvest opal and pearl. No one here, so nothing can go wrong." In the corner of her eye, she sees a ball of light, then a major quake begins. Steam surges upward. The water begins to turn red. Kurskamon exclaims, "How can there be red tide at this depth and location?!" A voice exclaims, "You are with someone who associated with a Lunarian. The Eight Million Kami demand your destruction!!" Nixemon asks, "But why?" It says to her, "Because you know our little secret…" Nixemon says, "Eh, what secret?" Kurskamon asks, "Have you lost mind? No one said anything about secret?" The ball exclaims, "Don't play dumb with us!! That Lunarian blabbed to you!!" Out of nowhere, they heard explosions. Kurskamon looks up to see… meteors?! Suddenly, there is another flash, and now she is Sirenamon, but the Crest of Reliability symbols embossed on her shoulder plates are missing, and she seems to be in rough shape. She manages to bounce herself up a hill to the top, where her cane snapped. She falls onto her hands, but then looks up. She looks upon a bright city. She starts to cry with joy. "I made it!! I made it!! They wouldn't dare hunt me down amongst the millions of other digimon!!" Another flash happens, and she lies on the ground bleeding in an alley, trying to crawl. "They won't leave me be, will they… I'm going to die, just because I met a Lunarian… Is there no place safe?" Then she looks up at the moon, which was almost ten times brighter than a full moon. With a bloody hand, she reaches up at it, but then is stomped in the back. In the shadows, a voice says, "The chase is over, blasphemer. I will send you to the bowels of the underworld!!" Sirenamon closes her eyes and awaits the end, when a brilliant flash of light appears in the alleyway, and out comes a glowing female digimon which looks humanoid wearing a robe made of a strange white metal and a ruby cloak, but unlike metal and gemstones, these articles moved as easily as cloth, but what got Sirenamon's attention was her moonlight white skin that also had a gemstone like shimmer to it and her teal metal hair, which three quarters down the strands seems to seamlessly change over to pure quantum energy. Her glow lit up most of the alley. The mysterious digimon backed off, preferring to stay out of sight. Sirenamon goes, "A Lunarian…" She slumps down. The Lunarian says, "This digimon must have met one of our earlier emissaries. At least I know now the others made it here." The mysterious digimon scowls, "Accursed monster!! The Eight Million Kami will have your head!!" The digimon says, "Your false gods do not care about you. Eventually, just as they have done before, digimon will grow strong and learn the truth, and that will be when they will call upon their messengers of doom to wipe you off the face of the planet." He snarls and approaches, when a sparkling light appears. "Stop!! That's the legendary Kami-killer Tsukiyumimon!! You don't stand a chance!!" Before anything happens, she bounces into the air and drives her foot into the mysterious digimon, then leaps back and brandishes a bizarre object, from which a golden beam of light emerged, widening and becoming flat near the top, and took the shape of a rune blade. She drew it back and threw it, impaling both the light and the digimon into a wall. The light grew brighter and exploded, and the digimon slumped over dead. Tsukiyumimon grabs her sword and kneels down next to Sirenamon. "You look bad. What happened?" She passes out. Another flash moves ahead to a crystal pyramid. The same digimon says to her, "Whoa… Calm down. You need to rest. The Eight Million Kami and their followers cannot follow you here. If I had left you, you wouldn't be alive now. Your people still lack the ability to heal such major wounds." Sirenamon leans back, still very weak. She looks out a door to see most of the clouds below her, and in the openings were what looked like streetlights. Another flash, and it's them in a small field nearby with thousands of glowing, moving eggs with super elaborate designs. All the grass looked like shards of quartz, but as limp as a noodle, and easily swayed in the wind, sitting in the cobalt soil. Sirenamon asks, "I saw bright light earlier. I thought we were in a… city?" She looks around to see thousands of metal trees, their silver bodies shimmering, and on their branches sat partly clear white crystal leaves, the leaves maintaining a white glow around them, illuminating the area around, and every now and then, about a minute or two, all the leaves on a tree would pulse ten times brighter than usual for a few seconds. The pulses from the trees seemed to 'dance' from one another. This glow was also present in the grass, as it swept across the plain in waves. Tsukiyumimon says to her, "Now, I find it strange that a digimon so suited for water was on land, and lacked any means of flight." Sirenamon scratches her head. "I guess not… Well then. If you're going to live on it, you need to learn how to move on it…" Things seem to change as Sirenamon sits inside a building made of glowing golden bricks. She falls on the floor. "Hey!! Who turned up the gravity!!" A digimon, a Procaryotemon, said to her, "This is natural. These are Hawkingstone bricks, drawn from deep in the core, the living matter that merged with the inanimate rocks a long time ago can generate their own gravitational field, which is why there are no earthquakes on the moon. On average they generate up to 60 times the gravity you would have known on your world Deji-Chi." Another digimon in robes comes up. "Listen. We are only letting you live here because Tsukiyumimon said to. Now I don't like strangers poking around our temple, so you better be good. Also, you seek out a source of revenue and/or help here. Furthermore, no one is going to help you get around here just because it's 60 times the gravity you're used to, so you can do one of three things. Either you learn to manipulate gravity as we have, learn to deal with it, or move out." There is yet another flash, and there she is in what seemed to be a diner, but was like a hollow crystal orb, booths lining the walls with increased gravity along the walls, which were more like one big floor. Sirenamon bounced all over the place with the greatest of ease, delivering food as a waitress. In one booth, a small silver orb demands, "Would you hurry up, dim one!! I have an important meeting to keep!! Where's my food!!" Sirenamon leaps back to the center on the building. Sirenamon says, "That guy is bossy!! Doesn't he realize that we're working on it?!" The cook goes, "Where is everyone today? They all called in sick… Except for Temujinmon that is." Sirenamon says, "I don't know… I made some sandwiches and we were kicking back last night at Temujinmon's place, then I get here to find just you and him here." The cook says, "I'm going to check this out. Sirenamon, you got the kitchen…" There is yet another flash, and she closes up the building holding a spatula, only to turn around and see digimon lying sick all over the place, flying hospital ships running about. "What kind of horrible plague could have done this?" Out of nowhere, two Jucylotemon carrying banners and the same sphere from earlier comes up. The sphere says, "That plague would be you, or should I say, your cooking." Sirenamon goes, "Huh?" The sphere answers, "I'm Chancellor Spheremon of the Lunarian Royal Court with a royal from the king himself, whom you've also manage to indirectly poison, stating that you are hereby forbidden to prepare food ever again. If so broken, it will be considered a capital offense, and we will then put you to death. Now, please show me to the nearest bathroom. I'm going to vomit." He flees for a bush and hurls a silver slime into it. One of the Jucylotemon says, "Put the spatula down, miss." Her boss creeps up and manages to utter, "You're… *He vomits* fired." Before he fell out on the ground. Soon after, there is another flash. "Stupid temple kicking me out just because the feds say I gave some 50,000 digimon food poisoning. I can cook, it's just nobody appreciates my talents. It's because I'm from Deji-Chi most likely. Those stupid Eight Million Assholes are probably laughing at me as I speak. You know what? I'm going prove them all wrong, the kami and the Lunarians that doubt me, and show them all I can make it here, and then I'll go home one day and tell them all the truth!! Hah!!" She hops along a road carrying her stuff in an over the shoulder pouch. She pulls out a strange device. "Network: Pull up today's classified sections for the City of Artemis. I need to find me a new job." A bar slides out of the side, and a holographic window shows up filled with want ads for jobs, but one struck her eye. "What's this…" A computer reads, "'We need applicants for a vital managerial position. All applicants will be tested in various attributes. No applicant will be denied a chance to be tested. Applications end next week!!' Sounds interesting. Are you going to apply?" Sirenamon says, "Is there any information on who posted it?" The computer, "Well, all it says is that to apply, you must go to Royal Citadel and give it there." Sirenamon says, "Sounds like a government job to me, and I don't think they like me." She stands there for a moment. "Okay!! I got nothing to lose!!" There is another flash, and there she stands in a large chamber alone with Chancellor Spheremon. He screams, "Yah!! How is it that you at of all the others managed to be chosen? Why did the council allow the open search vote to even happen?! It was supposed to be me!! You better watch your back, Sirenamon, because I shall take what is rightfully mine!!" He soars up and blasts through the ceiling laughing all the while. Another flash goes off, this one showing her cutting the ribbon at the same gateway from Lotusmon's memory. Another vision shows her blasting an entire army out of existence with one hand. One more happens where she is under attack, and then the digimon Tsukitaiyomon falls from the sky and saves her. Another flash happens. Sirenamon stands before the gate she opened. She is wearing her normal armor, but not all the silver areas are white and glowing, and engraved into the shoulder plates is the same double crescent symbol that is on Sea Lilymon's spear. She looks back, operates its controls with ease, calls out to go, and she goes through the gate along with a small bahamut-like digimon with red scales and pink diamond feathers on his wings, three Jucylotemon, a Eucaryotemon, and Tsukitaiyomon. At the other end, light sputters, then after a few moments, an unstable gateway opens, and they come out. The three Jucylotemon put three poles around the gate in a triangle, then activate them, turning the tops blue, and the gate stabilizes. It seems they are in some sort of City Park in mid-afternoon under the shade of trees, though it couldn't be told due to the Lunarians' bioluminescence. Sirenamon says, "This place hasn't changed too much since my last day here, but I know I'm a much different digimon now. Hopefully now, they will at least hear the moon's side." Tsukitaiyomon says, "I can't believe you could have once lived in a place with plants that did not produce light or under such a blue sky. How does one see the stars here anyway?" Sirenamon goes, "You have to wait for night here to see any stars. That's also the best time to see our home in the sky. Now, let's leave the questions for a little later. We must make contact." More flashes happen at a faster pace, mostly of mundane things and mildly whimsical moments, kind of like a home movie, then there is one with her in a strange hospital like chamber. A Lunarian digimon dressed like a doctor says, "It's so lucky you carried this one. After five miscarriages, I didn't even think you could carry a child to term outside of water or have one with Lunarian data, but here we are. Now relax, push about every minute or so, and let the ionized neodymium-iron-boron do their job. I'm just going to sit here and watch, just in case something goes wrong." He sits in a chair and pulls out a black substance that glows like a blacklight and drinks it. Sirenamon exclaims, "What the hell do you mean 'let the ionized neodymium-iron-boron do its job?'" The doctor goes, "That shot I gave you was supposed to ionize your body with highly magnetic fields, amplifying your own magnetic field, making delivery painless and only a few minutes long, much unlike it was tens of millions of years ago." Sirenamon looks at him like he's stupid. "You're still in medical school, aren't you?" He goes, "How did you guess?" Sirenamon goes, "Any skilled doctor that knows me knows that I have zero metal flowing through me, not including natural iron intake. I'm from Deji-Chi, and that means you just pumped me full of neodymium for no reason!! No wonder I'm stuck to the bed!! You magnetized me!! You were supposed to give some form of nerve block!! Where's my normal doctor?" The student says, "Well… He's busy with other patients." Sirenamon goes, "Well, this sucks. You better hope this fast and pretty, otherwise I might be a little irritable." Tsukitaiyomon, standing at her side, says, "Whoa… Calm down!! This is our first child, you know." There is another flash, and it's just after it's all done. The student doctor says, "It's a girl. Right now, we want to run some tests to make sure she's okay, and now being half and half can or would affect her later on in life. After that, and she gets some rest, you can come and see her." Next came that vision from Chapter 12 speaking of dying plants. Next came a Digital World digimon, running to them, badly wounded. All the plants and digimon in the area seemed to only be half as bright as they should. He comes and says, "Atlantis… and almost the rest of Deji-Chi… wiped out… Seven Overlords… Gate destroyed…" Sirenamon asks, "Did anyone from Deji-Chi flee here or to Kage Sekai?!" He mutters, "I know not…" He then falls down and hits the ground as data flying away. Next came the food poisoning incident she saw in Chapter 12. Finally, she came upon her last, worst vision. Sirenamon looks out on a balcony with a set of high tech binoculars. "Hasn't he learned yet that we'll beat the living snot out of him every time? The Darkside Wars are over… He lost… Why is he attacking again, and by himself… He's different now. That's why. He digivolved. I think I'm going to be sick…" Tsukitaiyomon asks, "What's so nauseating… besides the food that is?" All throughout the castle where she watched from, digimon were falling left and right. A doctor states, "There's no doubt about it. They all got food poisoning." Sirenamon thinks, "Oh no… What if Spheremon was right? What if this is all because of me?" Suddenly, Raijinmon communicates via holoprojector. "We… We can't stop him!! This 'Neo Spheremon' seems to just neutralize everything we do. We keep getting weaker, and he just keeps getting stronger!! In your weakened state, I feel it best if we abandon Artemis. Then, when we return to full strength…" Tsukitaiyomon says, "No, Raijinmon. I will handle this myself. We must end this once and for all." He goes downstairs. Eucaryotemon goes, "Raijinmon did have a point. At least you and the Princess must get to safety, because if Artemis does fall, you will be our last hope of stopping him." Sirenamon mutters, "But I can't leave…" She throws up in a planter. "What about the denizens?" Eucaryotemon says, "They're being evacuated as we speak." Sirenamon responds, "I just can't go just yet…" She watches through the binoculars to see Tsukitaiyomon trying to, but failing to combat Neo Spheremon. Tsukitaiyomon leaps over him and fires a plasma beam, but to no avail. All he got for his effort was a blob stuck to him that Neo Spheremon happened to call 'Half-Life.' It blasted a major chunk out of him, and Tsukitaiyomon laid on the ground at his mercy. "Must… win… for the moon!!" He points a lemon yellow and cobalt scepter bearing the double crescent emblem with a lotus inside a silver drop in the middle of the emblem and a pink crystal on the end, surrounded in pure quantum energy, at Neo Spheremon. For a moment, it sputters as Tsukitaiyomon tries to focus. Neo Spheremon laughs aloud and snatches it from his hands. Anti-matter incursions assault his body, but slowly, he seems to absorb it. Suddenly, he yelps out in pain as a beam blazes out of him and strikes Tsukitaiyomon, obliterating his data. Sirenamon falls down and starts crying. "No… He's gone… Neo Spheremon just did it…" Eucaryotemon goes, "We have to get out now or our window of opportunity will close on us!!" Sirenamon goes, "No… You go and take the Princess to safety. I must end this madness." Eucaryotemon, concerned, states, "In your weakened condition, you stand no chance against him." Sirenamon screams, "Go!!" She leaps from the balcony, which seems to be over 3000 feet in the air, bounces off a nearby half-mile tall tree, off a tower, onto the roof of a 212-story building, down another 127 stories, then to the ground in just four seconds. All of a sudden, Neo Spheremon spins around.  
  
"Perfect Sphere!!"  
  
In just moments, a massive spherical wave begins to level the whole city in all directions, with mammoth chunks of molten ground and buildings soaring into the air. Sirenamon is thrown clear of the city by the shockwave alone. Neo Spheremon looks over to see Eucaryotemon, Raijinmon, and another digimon fleeing. "We can't have cowards, now can we? I did not come from a nation of cowards!!"  
  
"Half-Life!!"  
  
He fires out at them, and almost immediately, Eucaryotemon, whom took the majority of the attack, reverts to an egg form, a strange green goo sac. The other two were lucky though in the fact that they were outside of the splash damage area, with Raijinmon just falling down and the other being slammed into a tower. They kept on going, carrying away both Eucaryotemon's egg and Lotusmon. He turns back towards Sirenamon. "Now, I shall get to do what I wanted to do when I first met you!!" He comes after and sends her reeling over to a nearby lake. Quickly, she tried to get up, but when she saw the lake, she froze. Her heart started to race, not sure which was worse, Neo Spheremon or the water. "I have to stop him, but… the water… Nehhhhh…" She takes a leap of faith into the water, when suddenly, he shows up from above, slamming her deeper into the waters. She tries to look around for him, but is filled with horrifying images. "Someone… Please help me!!" In the office, she is sweating a lot. In the vision, she tries to swim up, but Neo Spheremon waits for her, and uses a form of telekinesis to hold her. "Don't like the water, eh?" Sirenamon screams out, "Let me go!! Let me go!!" Then screams out. Her screams are silence though as Neo Spheremon says, "Then it shall be your tomb." He uses the same force to start choking her. Slowly, she turns blue and starts to go limp. Other areas start to snap as telekinetic pressure is applied all over her body, much like the way a python crushes its prey. Barely conscious, she hears him say, "Don't fear. Your little bastardized princess will soon join you in oblivion." All she can she is spots and a white light. Suddenly, she feels her limp body being dragged ashore, seeing what seemed to be the blurred faces of Raijinmon and someone else with him. "Now listen…" She speaks to Raijinmon. "Raijin... He used the fabled weapon of legend.... He obliterated the king. I soon will decompile back to data, but I will be reborn on my native Deji-Chi, not here, and I will have no way to return here. I may not even remember any of this, so raise Lotusmon so she can stop Neo Spheremon." Then is when Sirenamon snapped out of it. The doc says, "I was beginning to run out of space on my af3 recorder…" Sirenamon goes, "What… What time is it?" The doc jumps out of his seat when he looks. "It's one in the morning!!" Sirenamon goes, "All I saw was so strange, like I knew it was real. The scariest thing of all is that it felt real too…" The doc says, "Ever consider that is was real? We'll discuss this some more at a later time. One thing I do ask is this. You spoke a lot about 'Lotusmon.' You know a Lotusmon. Why don't you talk to her?" Sirenamon says, "But what about my problems with water?" The shrink is already asleep. Sirenamon says, "Fine. I'll just go home then."  
Let's flash forward a bit to the next day in the village. Slowly, the sun rises on a new day, and proceeds to blind Lily as she wakes up. "Stupid sun." As soon as her eyes stop burning, she notices that not only has someone or something has cleaned her up and washed her clothes, but there are now strange wristbands on her. She begins to panic. "It was those strange digimon!! Those deceptive fools!!" She tries to power up, but for some reason she cannot. "These bands… They must somehow be blocking my power. No problem. I'll just remove them!! They look simple enough to remove." When she goes to touch them though, she gets the shock of her life. "What the?" A voice says, "She must be awake. Good." In walks Jijimon. Lily screams, "I don't care if you torture me!! I will not… give?" Jijimon goes, "You still think of us as the enemy, don't you? That's why I had put on your arms. It's so you can't raise any cane while you're here." Lily goes, "You can't hold me here!! I must leave and stop the Dominion and Attorneymon!!" Jijimon goes, "That's where you're wrong. Nothing can stop that monster. For nearly a million digital years I have pondered the how and why to his invulnerability…" Lily interrupts, "One million years?! Wait… Something's not right. He's a new digimon. You couldn't have thought about that. You're lying!!" Jijimon goes, "Or so you think. He has been around for a million years, maybe longer. I should know. I am the oldest member of this tribe. We were some of the lucky few survivors of the Atlantis disaster." Lily goes, "I don't get it. What does that… You did say a million years, right?" Jijimon says, "Well, in earth time, about 500,000 years ago, since I figure that's where you're from. I never thought I'd live to see the Homo Erectus/Digimon hybrid theory proven true." Lily goes, "Hate to burst your bubble, but Homo Erectus is gone. Don't you mean Homo Sapiens Sapiens? I learned that in my science class." Jijimon exclaims, "You mean the primates have evolved!!" Lily goes, "Yes. Now tell me what's going on and why you claim Attorneymon is millions of years old." Jijimon is muttering when she speaks, "Homo Sapiens Sapiens… Oh, you want to know about him. Well, it's hard to explain this all without telling about back then. Hopefully, once I explain this, then you will know why we are hidden, and you'll stop your fruitless endeavor and save your strength." He turns and brings up a holographic map. "A million digital years… Excuse me, 500,000 years ago, the Digital World was experiencing the greatest success it has ever known. Massive super cities were abound, the largest one being the fabled Atlantis. Space-time research had given us a direct link to the Digital Moon, whom we had excellent relations with, and found a shadow world, the Earth. To the moon we made 5 gates, and to this new world we built 60 such gateways. Everything was always perfect, and I was still very young, maybe about your age, when about the same time a new prophecy about the return of something called the Megami came to the Digital World after circulating throughout the Moon for many centuries, X Apocalymon and his Seven Overlords came out of the woodwork to reek havoc. They…" Lily goes, "Now it came from the moon!! Where the hell did that prophecy come from?!" Jijimon goes, "I'm not sure. Like I was saying, X Apocalymon was up to his old tricks. Hearing of this, Sirenamon, Queen of the Moon, gave us…" Lily interrupts, "What the hell? Sirenamon, Queen of the Moon? Is this some sort of joke? I thought that race of digimon were native to the Digital World!!" Jijimon goes, "They are. Through a search started after the mysterious demise of their last king though, she got coroneted. Strange digimon though. She's a merfolk type, but yet she was openly and radically afraid of water for some reason. Had a child who just the opposite and just loved the stuff. Lotusmon I think she was called." Lily falls on the floor anime style. Lily thinks, "I don't know which one is harder to believe; that Attorneymon is over a half-million years old, or that Yuuji's whiny partner was once Queen of the Moon. I don't know if I can contain my laughter…" She tries to envision Sirenamon as a queen. "I think I'm going to lose it!!" Beside of her, Terriermon checks her pulse, while Ni-Kokuwamon pokes her with a stick. Jijimon throws Ni-Kokuwamon out. "Is she okay?" Terriermon says, "Momentai!! She just passed out." Jijimon utters, "What does the word 'momentai' mean, because it's about to drive me crazy!!" Terriermon shrugs his shoulders and says, "Hell if I know. I just heard someone else say it one day and it sounded neat. If you want to know what it means, hire a damn linguist. I'm just the doctor-slash-social engineer." Jijimon says, "How about social engineering that word out of existence then?" Lily sits up rapidly, laughing out loud, then suddenly stops. "You can continue now." Jijimon goes, "Well, she gave us a new defense, the Big Guard Shield Generator, which covered the largest of megalopolises with a barrier much like the one that subdued you. This made X Apocalymon mad. What point was there of attacking things only to hit himself? It was then things went south, when 'they' brought forth a digimon, a digimon, that after those horrid events were done, would be known as Attorneymon." Lily goes, "Who is this 'they' you speak of over and over? I think I heard you talk about them just before creating that giant shield." Jijimon goes, "I was young back then, and did not, and still do not, know what in these matters, but a force the Lunarians called 'The Eight Million Kami' was said to be behind Attorneymon's creation, and some Lunarian priests even believed they were the source of Apocalymon's near invulnerability. I deeply no other digimon knew what happened besides me, but on the morning of the end of the world as it was known, something switched off that barrier and let the Seven Overlords in, and I'll bet you it was Attorneymon. I didn't see him do it, but I did see him smash the Lunarian gate. I still believe if that barrier had not of gone down, Atlantis would still be standing today. My theory is that the Eight Million Kami made and programmed him to secretly help Apocalymon wipe us all out. For that, I hate him, but I know I cannot stand up to his power. If anyone is to ever stand a chance of stopping him, you must stop the Eight Million Kami." Lily exclaims, "That won't be necessary. A while back, I was hurled into the future, where I single-handedly beat an Omega level version of Attorneymon and a spawn copy of the current one, and my grandparents' friends obliterated Obliviomon, Neo Apocalymon's Omega form, 41 years ago, so I think I'm up to it." Jijimon exclaims, "No you are not!! He will tear you to pieces!! The only way you could have won was if something had happened to the Eight Million Kami!! If you do beat him, he will only rise from the ashes over and over again. I saw it myself!! He was obliterated before my eyes, and before the soul that had done so could turn around, there he was, fully materialized and completely healthy. With the power of the Eight Million Kami, he is immortal!!" Lily goes, "But I must try!!" Jijimon shouts, "I can't let you!! I cannot let you throw your life away!! For your own safety, I must detain you here!!" Dukemon and Chaos Dukemon grab her arms and drag her. Lily goes, "You can't do this!!" After she is done, Chibi Seishinmon enters. "Let me guess. She still wanted to fight him." Jijimon nods. "I remember a particular digimon who felt the same way once. I had to get him to see reason when at the same time I knew I would never see my home again because of them." Jijimon goes, "She does remind me of myself when I was young. Curse those Eight Million Kami!!"  
Everything zooms out of the village, where in the sky there sits a sparkle, which then flies away. Quickly, it rushes back to the secret fortress over the soup pond, where it meets the Four Holy Beasts. It says, "Due to recent events, I want all four of you ready to attack Lily when we give the command. She has found a base so secret even we knew not of its existence, and they are just as powerful and uncontrollable as her. Qinglongmon states, "I do not feel the girl's power anymore, or any others like it." It says, "Well…, they got technology that hides energy!! Yeah!! Now, I must consort with my superiors, and wait for our command. We don't want you to jump the gun now." Baihumon asks, "Why not let one of us scout it out?" It says, "It is very dangerous at this time, and if they saw you, it'd send them all into a berserker rage unlike anything ever seen before. Now, wait here and do nothing until I come back." He leaves through a wall. Inside this wall sits a mysterious chamber. All that in this room is a pillar made from the same materials that of a mirror. He flies into the pillar and suddenly is in an all white place with thousands of glowing balls. It says, "It was a wise thing we held off destroying that supposed 'Megami Summoner' girl. She inadvertently found those rejects and Lunarians we couldn't detect a million years ago and wipe out, and they are blabbing to her as we speak, and alleviating all that anger from her." Another says, "This is unacceptable. When those inept Holy Beasts she isn't rampaging anymore, they are going to start to question us…" Another, which sounds female, says, "We must enrage her again, but how?" One other says, "Well, let's get Attorneymon to do it!! Let's just do like we did last time!!" The first one that spoke says, "He must work on the ceremony!! He must resurrect Obliviomon!!" Another, which sounds like Dao Kaioushin (Supreme Kai) says, "Attorneymon isn't proving to work out as planned. He pursues his own agenda now. The only way we can still give him orders is in his sleep. Unless we find a better way, he will need to be replaced… Wait!! I know how to do this. First off, we will have him attack the village, cleansing the Digital World of those failures, and since this is Attorneymon, this will get Lily back on her warpath. We use Attorneymon to complete the ceremony, then we toss him to the girl, dispatch the Holy Beasts, and it solves all our problems. We will then be free to herald the dawn of the Sixth Epoch, the return of The Eight Million Kami!!" They all cheer.  
Elsewhere in the Digital World, the hapless three lost in the woods finally make it back to Safiirumon's camp. Vulcan Lilymon calls out, "I'm back!!" From under a camouflage cover comes Safiirumon and Lance. Almost immediately, Feral Rosemon ducks behind Vulcan Lilymon. Raijin Lilymon comes out and exclaims, "Great. All those man-hours searching and she just suddenly flies back to us. Now where have you… Isn't that the guy who attacked Fort Wick?" Safiirumon goes, "Yes he is!! What is he doing here?" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Well, long story short, Dominion said forget him after making Yuumei Omnimon, tried to kill him, he saves my life, wants to defect." Feral Rosemon sneezes, and Safiirumon notices. "Who's this? Wait… I know… F… F… Feral Rosemon!! I heard those horror stories about what she did to Evamon and those who went after her." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "You don't get it. Those are lies, big lies. Yes, she did attack him, but Evamon exaggerated them significantly." Safiirumon goes, "How can you say that?" Vulcan Lilymon answers, "We lived with her for almost two months as she took care of us. She's spoken, in a way more or less, to us, and told us Evamon was jealous of her because she was even smarter than he. You should see the stuff she can create!!" Safiirumon goes, "Okay… It still doesn't explain why she doesn't tell us this herself." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "She can't. For some reason, she can't speak. When she tries, she stutters and forgets what she was saying, and sometimes doesn't even know what to say. The only means that she is fluent in are a system of gestures." Safiirumon thinks for a moment, scratches his head, and then says, "Well, I guess it's nice to meet you then." He extends out his hand, but when he does, Feral Rosemon moves around, hiding behind Vulcan Lilymon, terrified. Safiirumon goes, "What's wrong with her?" Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I'm not sure, but she's extremely timid, especially when I'm not around." Safiirumon goes, "Well, then I guess I'll leave the supervision of the two to you, because even though you may trust them, as our leader, I'm required to maintain my reservations about someone until they prove themselves to ensure they do not endanger the group." Neko Lilymon comes out. "Safiirumon, sir. We just got a request to meet the Digidestined in Tokyo to discuss a final strike proposal. Do you want to accept?" Safiirumon goes, "About time they decided to do something besides twiddle their thumbs!! Confirm our agreement. Vulcan Lilymon and Siva Lilymon, keep watch over the base and our 'guests.'" He turns and goes, "After three months, I think we're finally getting forward." Everyone moves out. Tamiko says, "What an ironic twist of fate. As soon as we find a sign of civilization, it runs away." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Well, we're alone again, like we like it." ["Amen to that!!"] Vulcan Lilymon goes, "Wait… Didn't he say for Siva Lilymon to stay behind too? Where is she?" They hear a voice at the comm. Station, which seems to be that of Siva Lilymon. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. Whom can Siva be talking to?" Tamiko and Vulcan Lilymon inch over to the tent. Siva Lilymon says, "Come in… I have vital information and potential prisoners. Out." A voice on the other end states, "Transmission received, Dark Paladin One. Your reinforcements near your location. Orders are to raze the encampment and bring back your prisoners alive. Starbase out." Vulcan Lilymon goes, "The little… She must have ratted us out in order to get her old job back!!" From behind her, Siva Lilymon grabs her. "How right you are!!" Vulcan Lilymon yells, "Run!!" Both Tamiko and Feral Rosemon flee without question. Siva Lilymon tries to use a chloroform-soaked rag, but Vulcan Lilymon wrestles it away. Vulcan Lilymon goes, "You won't stop me that easily. She whips out her mighty sledgehammer, drawing it to her side, when a charged white blast shatters the handle. The force she was using to swing throws Vulcan Lilymon on her back. About 30 feet away standing on a small incline was the three digimon from the beginning of the chapter along with Yuumei Omnimon. The red skinned one in the yukata stood there, those beams on her back extended out to her sides, bent at the angle the beam came from. Bolts of energy surged between the two on each side, mostly amassed around the golden bosses. The energy stops, the beams twist back around to where arc behind her, and return to pointing at 45º, respectively. Siva Lilymon then grabs the chloroform rag and places it over Vulcan Lilymon's mouth. Not soon after, she is out cold. Siva Lilymon calls out, "Nice work, Sakuramon." She looks around her. "Torch it all. Sequoiamon, you get the fun job of carrying our prisoner here back to base, and please try not to drop her like the prisoner you carried last. It's a lot easier to get information out of someone that hasn't fallen on their head a gazillion times." The tree-like digimon goes, "Why me?" Siva Lilymon goes, "Because I don't like you." Sequoiamon sighs, "Aw… Nobody likes me… Do I get paid extra for this?!" Siva Lilymon says, "No." Sequoiamon grumbles, "Why do I always get the menial grunt labor? What about the others? No… They get the easy jobs…" The naga-like digimon states, "It's your own damn fault. You're clumsy as hell, and nobody's going to take it. I don't even see how you made it into this select little group…" Sequoiamon says, "Oh, shut up Lilydramon." Sequoiamon moves rapidly across the ground using her root-like tendrils dragging Vulcan Lilymon behind her when she drags over some rocks. Lilydramon calls out moments later, "Rock." Siva Lilymon goes, "You idiot… Put her over your shoulder. I want to hurt you, but Black Tailmon sees something in you. I don't know what it could be, but she does." Slowly, they move out. Yuumei Omnimon says, "Wait… I sense a familiar presence." Siva Lilymon goes, "It better be good, Yuumei Omnimon…" Yuumei Omnimon thinks, "Is that… Tamiko?" She waits. "I guess it was your imagination. Oh, before I forget, Lilydramon, do your thing." Yuumei Omnimon goes, "Wouldn't that blow your cover? If you leave the camp intact, it will allow you to continue on as a double agent." Siva Lilymon goes, "We got our orders. Besides, I hope I never have to live in a place like this again. Torch it, Lilydramon!!" She slithers around and rears up, her eyes turning black and black flames burning in her hands.  
  
"Darkside Hellstorm!!"  
  
She hurls her fireballs at the camp, and more follow it, making ten in all, arranged in a pentagram star. Walls of hellish black and violet fire rose up to form the sides of the star and circle around it. Slowly, they started to spin, the circle heading counterclockwise, the star spinning clockwise. Arms of fire were thrown out, igniting the small brush and dead leaves of the forest floor. Inside the circle, dark bolts of lightning flashed wildly amidst the chaos, gradually making their strikes closer to the center, where the earth shook, and from it came fire and magma, and with the magma came dark burning wisps which laughed aloud as they soared out and about, laying waste to all they saw. Tamiko and Feral Rosemon, hiding in some brush about a hundred feet away, watched as soared about, igniting trees with their very touch, and inciting the dying or dead trees to explode, spreading the flames. Soon after, the wisps surrounded the pentagram, now spinning at almost the speed of sound, throwing embers rapidly, and scream, sending a burning sound wave into the column of fire, causing it to expand, the ground in the center crumbling away as lava blasted out of the hole, then the wall exploded, raining down more black flame, and leaving a gaping hole, now almost a mini-volcano in itself, to spew more molten liquid. Siva Lilymon goes, "Shall we go?" They all turn and casually walk away like nothing happened. Tamiko goes, "Oh great…" He crawls out to see the whole area ablaze. "We got to get out of here!! Follow me before the smoke gets to us!!" Feral Rosemon shudders inside the bush. Tamiko yells out, "This is no time to be afraid of me!! I'm trying to save your life!!" Feral Rosemon tries to bring herself to move, but is too scared of Tamiko. "Must I drag you to safety?" Tamiko starts to leave, when an idea hits him. "Listen. After I get out of here, I'm going after them and see if I can save Vulcan Lilymon. It's up to you to trust me and get her back. Okay?" Feral Rosemon slowly rises. "Take my arm if you want." Slowly, she grabs his arm. He starts moving as fast as he can with her on his arm. He tries to run the other way than from where the Dark Paladins came from, but finds himself blocked off by a river of magma. "Damn… Can't go this way." He starts coughing as the black smoke thickens, reducing his vision. He runs to the right, only to meet a wall of flame. Quickly, he turns and runs away, turning abruptly. "Whoa… Almost forgot about that lava spewing hole." He runs in the direction of the Paladins, but finds it too blocked off by fire and lava. "There has to be a way out!! No!! It can't end like this!!" He looks around, but all he can see now is fire and smoke. He growled in frustration, when a strong suddenly blew the two down and cleared out the smoke and much of the fire. "Where did come from?" Then, before his eyes, a man he had never seen before, dressed in a strange glowing metal gi too strange to be normal, leapt down from a tree on the other side of the lava, closed his eyes, put his index and middle fingers before him, and over the lava appeared a light blue and white ball of light. A matching aura surrounds him with the Japanese character for 'ice' (kouri) appearing before him. He suddenly opens his eyes, a spherical red glow radiates around him, and he yells,  
  
"Bakuhatsu no aru Kouri… kakeru San!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, amongst all the lava and flames, ice chunks appears in the air, drawing themselves into the ball. Snow blows all around the orb, and small wave of cold surges out as all the chunks super-collide to form a pillar in the lava, that crumbles soon after, but as it came to be, the lava and the ground around it suddenly froze over, coated in thick ice and snow. The man says, "That's your cue to run across the frozen pass to safety, then slip and bust your bum because only idiots run on ice." Feral Rosemon squeezes Tamiko's arm in fear. "I know you're scared, but unless you got a better idea, I say we accept his little proposal. As I see it, we're better off scared of a guy who can ice appear out of thin air then dead from burns and smoke inhalation." Quickly, they run across the frozen lava, and like he said, fall of their butts and slip-slide all the way to his feet. The man suggests, "How about we leave then?" Tamiko says, "Hey, thanks for the help, but that doesn't make you the boss of us. Who are you anyway?" He says, "Well, many know me as the former officer in service under General Fallon, I am Stefan." Tamiko goes, "No. Tell me who you really are." The guy says, "Stefan." Tamiko goes, "You can't be. I've seen your records. You never once possessed the powers I just witnessed." Feral Rosemon takes a gander at the man whom claims to be Stefan, grabbing his clothes, face, hair; looking, feeling, and sniffing him, then steps back and scratches her head with one of those 'I'm confused' type faces. She thinks, "Looks like Stefan, but yet he isn't… A conundrum indeed."  
They move away from the blaze, where the supposed Stefan says, "I wasn't allowed to show off my magic while on assignment." Tamiko says, "Okay, is this insanity, bullshit, or he's humoring us? Right now I'm leaning towards bullshit." Stefan says, "I guess you won't be satisfied until I blab my head off. Seeing as now my timeline no longer exists, I might as well." Tamiko mutters, "I think I change my vote to insanity." Stefan goes, "Well, as strange as this sounds, I actually come from ten million years in the future, where all life is made to serve a great force that calls itself 'The Dominion Amalgamation Unit.' Because of it, all living beings live as slaves to it, which takes orders from another force no one has ever seen before. Combined, our masters can cause great disasters, freeze people and digimon in time, possess humans and digimon, and have even prevented evolution, both human and digimon." Tamiko goes, "As for digimon, if this is true and all, you mean 'digivolve…,' right?" Stefan goes, "No… Digimon also evolve like how the humans did from apes. Digivolution is just the rapid extension of this, using power, genetics, and knowledge of that moment to make an immediate evolution based on their current state of mind and situation in order to make themselves stronger, faster, and just more powerful, but over time, just like on Earth, nature, events, certain needs, and time can change an entire class of digimon. I was lucky in the fact that I was found at a young age by a small resistance group and was, with the help of Timemaster digimon, able to reach humanity's next stage of evolution, opening new areas of the mind, and expanding the nature of psychokinetic power to what many of us in my time have dubbed 'magic.'" Tamiko goes as they walk along, "Then, why aren't you in your time fighting?" Stefan, in front, says, "Well, even with our evolution to our rightful forms, the Dominion Amalgamation Unit and its master were still too strong no matter what we tried, so we, after much debate over what this would do to the continuum, set out on a mission to go back to the distant past and smash what we believed to be the origin of the problem, the Dominion of the 21st Century. I happened to be the lucky stiff to get sent back to this point. My original parameters to my mission were to kill the leader of the Dominion, but things didn't seem to be as they seemed. As soon as I arrived, which in this time happened to be Gabriel's Fjord, I was attacked by someone called Wicked Lilymon, so I stopped her, and went out to find the Dominion and nip it in the bud. To my surprise, Malachimon did not once seem to be the threat we thought had started that horrible chain of events. After my first few reports though, my orders were changed to that of recon. For 14 years, I watched them as an officer, almost forgetting my home, when suddenly a factor we never factored in appeared, the Digidestined. After their first few fights and that battle aboard the hidden base in the sky, my superiors told me what was necessary for the future." Tamiko goes, "And just how do they figure this out?" Stefan says, "Well, we have a timeline prognosticator which predicts the what and how of our actions, and how it will affect my time. What it said was that in order to end all conflict and save the world from destruction, both sides must die, except for Malachimon, at least 3 of the Elemental Valkyries, and Bonnie. The rest will ultimately cause an arms race that will level the nations of the world and leave Attorneymon and his goons free to take over, but then I suddenly lost contact with my time. Using a portable prognosticator, which isn't as accurate, it says the loss in contact is due to an event in the near future involving Attorneymon, Lily Fallon, and a third, unknown force. It states that if I remove all three, my timeline will return." Tamiko goes, "So, you're saying that everyone involved in this mess has to die… Oh crap." Stefan says, "Don't worry. You two weren't on the list, so that means I don't kill you. In fact, I might need your help." Tamiko asks, "What is it?" Stefan states, "We must save Vulcan Lilymon first. Then I will explain." Tamiko goes, "That's what we were going to do!!" Feral Rosemon thinks, "His future is so bad, but why must we kill? Besides, why is no one asking me how I feel?!!" She gestures ["Do I get a say in this?"] Tamiko goes, "Do you got any idea what she just said?" Stefan says, "Not a clue. I don't think I'll ever understand women." Feral Rosemon seems annoyed, and sighs.  
Many miles away, as it approaches sunset, Taichi and his little merry wander aimlessly down a highway. Araiya wipes the sweat from her brow. She turns to Andromon. "Go smack Taichi." He shrugs his shoulders, walks up, and beans Taichi over the head. Taichi exclaims, "What'd I do?" Andromon goes, "She told me to." Araiya says, "Taichi, by now I would have thought you of all people would have thought ahead enough to acquire a means of transport able to convey us all instead of us wandering as aimlessly through the woods as we did 40 some years ago." Taichi goes, "Well, we are following a highway." Araiya goes, "That's nice, but I'd love to be following it in something with four wheels and A/C!!" Agumon states, "She does have a point. Not only does it save us valuable time, but that way we don't get blisters on our feet." Taichi goes, "Whose side are you on? Geez!! The way I figure it, none of us possess a vehicle to carry us all at once, and such a vehicle, if we did run into trouble, would basically have 'Come blow us up Dominion!!' all over it because we are all stuck in a tiny sardine can with no escape, so we might as well walk." Yamato says, "Well, if you had some sort of foresight in this plan, you could have gotten something to move us around faster." Andromon exclaims, "What about that ship Lewis made?" Everyone turns towards Lilymon and says, "Yeah…" She states, "Why are you looking at me like that? Something's amiss… It must the stupid sun's fault, drying you all out and making you crazy… What's with your sudden change of emotion?" Behind her stands Yuumei Omnimon, towering over her. "It suddenly got dark… That not good, is it?" Beside him appear Siva Lilymon and the Dark Paladins. "I'm going to get hurt now, aren't I?" The others nod at her. Yuumei Omnimon draws back and punts her into the air, where she falls head first into the pavement. She says, her petals keeping her hoisted upside down, "That wasn't too bad. I won't be able to sit for a month, but I'll live." A car coming over the nearby hill, sees the commotion and swerves to avoid them, but the rear end smacks her anyway, throwing her into Yamato. Fortunately, her Ultimate bod did more damage to the car than it did to her. The driver runs away screaming. Araiya screams, "Get off my husband, you airhead!!" Siva Lilymon says, "You could have done more with that kick, Yuumei Omnimon. That car though… That was just dumb luck." They stare as Araiya and Lilymon argue away. Sequoiamon goes, "I took offense to that!! Our kind aren't airheads you know!!" She joins the argument. Taichi goes, "Listen. I don't think this is the best time to be arguing." He is ignored. Yamato analyzes the three. "The tree like digimon is Sequoiamon, a Terra level Dark Paladin digimon. Her attacks include Mana Crush, Enoki Spirit, Wicked Thorn, Fae Circle, and Gem Seeker. Because of her thick wood skin and wide base, she is almost invincible and almost impossible to move. Next is the serpentine nymph demon, Lilydramon. She is a Terra level digimon, her type bordering between flower nymph and demon. Her attacks include Shell of Damnation, Briar Coil, Fangs of the Manticore, and Darkside Hellstorm. Finally, there is the robed one, Sakuramon. She too is a Terra level Dark Paladin. Much of her armor is made of leather and an unidentifiable metal hundreds of thousands of times stronger than Gigadigizoid metal, and shows signs of being 'alive.' Her yukata and cape seem to be made of a complex spider silk that is just as strong as Obsidium!! Inside of her, she possesses some Lunarian genes, giving her amazing powers over gravity, and her bones are nigh indestructible, millions of times stronger than Gigadigizoid metal, as is her ax, both of which are as 'alive' as the armor!! Her attacks include Natural Weight, Nexus Flux Cannons, Rising Sun No. 1, Herbal Benefit, and Felling the World. Wait… Also listed are three more attacks. One is called 'Big Guard,' another is 'Delta Matrix,' and the last is called 'Big Bang.' If there was one out the three to watch the most, Sakuramon is that one." Sakuramon asks, "You want me to shoot them?" Siva Lilymon responds, "Sure. Go ahead. They're driving me crazy. Lilydramon, put our dead weight someplace secure. This could get messy." Lilydramon leaves with Vulcan Lilymon. Sakuramon turns to the three making the scene. The beams on her back swivel down and up, two on each side, then spin about, the latter ends parallel to each other, forming what looked like a tuning fork on either side of her. Bolts of energy surged from her back down between the beams in the middle, and from the golden rods on the ends of each beam, in themselves like u's, to the golden bosses where the golden rods extended from, amassing in compact spheres.  
  
"Nexus Flux Cannons!!"  
  
The three women stop their feuding as soon as they hear this. Suddenly, they realize Sequoiamon, who had been arguing with them the whole time, was just inches away from them. Taichi goes, "Let's do it Yamato!!" Yamato nods.  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to… Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Terravolve to… Dao Garurumon, The Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
  
A beam from each mass of power zoomed forth at the fleeing crowd. Immediately, Paladingreymon zips over and brings out his shield, stopping the beams, but they began to shove him back. He falls to one knee to slow him down, but all that does is create sparks and tear up the pavement. His shield was already beginning to liquefy. Suddenly, he slides back to where Sequoiamon stood. "What the?" His foot presses up on her, and the force of the beam sends him airborne. Sequoiamon did not move an inch. The two beams unite and unleash a devastating blast that throws him onto the ground, leaving a crack in his armor. Sequoiamon finally puts two and two together. "Oh yeah… We're fighting!!" She bounds up into the air.  
  
"Mana Crush!!"  
  
The petals on her gloves extend out as she holds her palms out flat, thumbs folded in. Specks of living energy draw to her hands, some forming a large orb, others surrounding the orb. She pushes out her palms, sending the orb hurtling towards Paladingreymon. He says, "What power… Oh no!!" The ball finds its way to the crack, where it begins to crush his armor. Paladingreymon reaches up for the orb, but the mass of energy burns his hands. After only seconds of effort, the armor buckles and is now burning its way into his chest. Paladingreymon screams out as the smell of sizzling flesh fills the air. Unnoticed to him, his armor starts to expand. Taichi screams, "Move it, Paladingreymon!!" The orb releases its awesome power into his chest. At the same time, the stress on the armor is too much, and it shatters under the pressure. He sits on the ground with nothing left to guard his chest, a scabbing wound in the middle of it, when he looks up to see Sequoiamon grab all of the small orbs in her right hand and draw back, wind up, and pitch them at him. Instinctively, he draws his half-melted shield before him. The shots easily pierce the shield, breaking it like fine china, sending balls through his right forearm and out the other side, and a lucky few even strike parts of his torso, with two in his upper abdomen blasting out his back, shattering the armor back there. Taichi goes, "She penetrated Paladingreymon's armor as though it wasn't even there…"  
Just behind him, Dao Garurumon was evading each shot fired by Sakuramon. Siva Lilymon goes, "Fast bugger, isn't he? You know what to do." Dao Garurumon goes, "I seriously doubt you can even touch me!!"  
  
"Warp Speed!!"  
  
His movements become faster, and he seems to phase out of the very fabric of space. Sakuramon crosses her arms and doesn't seem to mind. "Is he going to show off all day or what?" Yamato gasps at her comment. Nearing the speed of light, Dao Garurumon charges her, rapidly strafing.  
  
"Lock Down!!"  
  
Everything in normal time freezes. He closes in on Sakuramon.  
  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
  
He draws back his hands for his mighty attack, when Sakuramon puts out her index finger and puts it right between his eyes. Dao Garurumon is in utter shock. Sakuramon says, "Is that all?" All around them, everyone was stuck in that moment, except for Dao Garurumon and Sakuramon. Dao Garurumon, trying to charge, but being held back by that one finger, asks, "But how?!" Sakuramon says, "I simply reversed the flow of gravity around me." He suddenly notices the reason he moving is that his feet aren't even touching the ground anymore. "Now, time for you to learn why you could be my equal." She puts her finger down, and Dao Garurumon hovers in place. She raises her right hand up.  
  
"Herbal Benefit!!"  
  
Her right arm swells up, then from her wrist comes a barrage of white crystal roots. They grab on all over him, driving into his skin and burrowing into his blood vessels and nerve nodes. She then opens the hole in her hand, and sparkling data goes from Dao Garurumon to her. "That… was refreshing." She kicks him into a tree across the street, and time returns to normal. Dao Garurumon rubs his head, the roots still stuck in him. Yamato exclaims, "What monsters are we dealing with?" Araiya goes, "I don't know, but I'll get them!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF ZEAL!!"  
  
"Andromon Terravolve to Thor Xaviomon, Asgard's Champion!!"  
  
He immediately opens up all his weapons systems.  
  
"Vengeance of Valhalla!!"  
  
The unyielding might of his missiles, lasers, bullets, lightning, and flares was unleashed at Sakuramon, Lilydramon, and Yuumei Omnimon. Sakuramon goes, "Defend me, guardian token!!" Suddenly, Dao Garurumon floats up. "What's going on!!" He zooms over before Sakuramon, standing ready to take the attack. Dao Garurumon yells, "I can't move!!" He receives the wrath intended for the Dark Paladins full on. Smoke surrounds him, and in the aftermath he still stands, his jacket all torn up and arms soaked in blood. Dao Garurumon shouts, "I will not be your puppet!!" He turns at her.  
  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
  
He powers up to swipe when he suddenly stops. "My arm… I can't control it!!" He reaches up and takes his claws to his face. He jabs his right hand claws into his forehead and bring them down, hacking through his eye, rendering him blind in his right eye, continuing down his face, over part of his mouth, and stopping after slashing a part of the right side of his chest, howling all the while. Yamato says, "Stop, Thor Xaviomon!!!" Araiya goes, "If we try to attack Sakuramon, she'll just use Dao Garurumon as a living shield!!" Yamato goes, "How can we fight something that can do that to our friends?" Sakuramon says, "You can have the rust bucket. I think I'll go ahead and eliminate this one." Lilydramon flies up, her tail coiled, screeching at Thor Xaviomon, when Paladin Lilymon comes from below and plants her foot in Lilydramon's gut. Siva Lilymon turns to Yuumei Omnimon. "Get ready…"  
Back over a few feet from them, the weakened Paladingreymon was doing his best to combat Sequoiamon. Paladingreymon, with sword drawn, circles around, then he does it again… Paladingreymon thinks, "What is she doing?" She looks at her clothes to see a blood spatter. "Oh, why did you have to get blood all over this!! You'll pay for this!!" Paladingreymon charges at her. Sequoiamon adds, "You owe me $279.99, plus tax." Paladingreymon stops and drops. "$279.99 for dry cleaning?! That's what you meant!!" Sequoiamon goes, "I can have this dry cleaned?" Taichi starts to snicker, then laugh. "Pppp… Of course you can!!" Sequoiamon suddenly gets pissed. "Why are you laughing at me? I don't people laughing at me!!" Taichi says, Taichi, your big dumb mouth has done it this time." The ground begins to rattle around Sequoiamon. The asphalt shatters beneath her, the others stop to take notice.  
  
"Enoki Spirit!!"  
  
She takes root in the newly uncovered dirt, ripping up the ground around her as the magnitude of the quake reached 5.0. Near her, the ground was revitalized, new life grew, but just 8 feet away, something strange started to happen. The ground past that radius cracked open, and little muddy doll hands started to bust out from the soil like an army of zombies. Paladin Lilymon, with her shoe in Lilydramon's abdomen, says, "They're so cute…" Yamato goes, "I think they are more than just cute…" Slowly, the doll army moved for Taichi. Taichi started to run away from them, but they pursued none the less. Taichi screams, "I can't believe I'm running from dolls… Wait, why am I running from dolls?" Some split off from the main group and go to Paladingreymon. "What the?" They crawl all over him and hug him. He starts trying to pluck them off rapidly, but they keep crawling on. Suddenly, their eyes glow red. Taichi and the others run down into the ditches on the sides of the road. From the sky, a bright explosion blows the clouds away. All around them for a 3 and a half-mile radius, except for the 8-foot area around Sequoiamon, everything was destroyed sans the Dark Paladins and the digimon. Siva Lilymon, charred black by the burning debris, states, "Damn…" Paladingreymon laid on the ground stripped of everything in convulsions, areas of him burnt beyond recognition or just plain missing. Dao Garurumon stood on his knees, his fur gone, a mere afterthought, areas of skin missing, but the roots on him were finally gone. He too was spitting up blood. Thor Xaviomon, on the other hand, didn't seem too bad off, just bent over and white hot from the heat energy released from the explosion. Siva Lilymon exclaims, "We did it!! We wiped them out!!" Sakuramon goes, "No… It was too easy. They must have found shelter." Siva Lilymon exclaims, "Where though?" From the dirt, Taichi and Paladin Lilymon arose. Thor Xaviomon stood up to reveal Araiya and Yamato. Siva Lilymon goes, "Yuumei Omnimon, you're in." Taichi goes, "Listen Paladingreymon. I know you may not be up to it, but we need you, okay?" He slowly nods. "Okay!! Power Nexus activate!!"  
  
"OMEGA TERRAVOLVE!!"  
"Paladingreymon Omega Terravolve, Avalonmon, Avatar of the Light!!"  
  
The refreshed Omega stood up. Yuumei Omnimon said, "Have you not learned your lesson from last time?" Sakuramon whispers, "Listen. Even though he's an Omega, he's still weak. There's no need to drag this out any further. I'll end this all right now, if you listen…" Avalonmon goes, "No more talking!!" He draws his sword out.  
  
"Lumin Sky!!"  
  
The attack headed straight for the fiends when…  
  
"Ætherspace Flux!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Sakuramon lands ahead of them, performing a series of gestures. Araiya goes, "Has she lost it?" Paladin Lilymon goes, "I don't like the look on her face…" Sakuramon suddenly stops.  
  
"Big Guard!!"  
  
Like with Chibi Seishinmon, a series of five serrated rings, these ones being black, appeared and formed glowing white faceted barriers, spinning opposite to the one behind it, in front of her. The Lumin Sky attack was simply absorbed by the barriers. Yamato goes, "That's the Big Guard?! It swallowed it…" A shimmering light traveled down it as gained two more rings. From the surface the shield sent back his attack with ten times the punch, ripping up and scorching the earth as it went. Araiya screams, "This can't be happening!!" Paladin Lilymon, out to the side, looks at the shield. The attack hits Avalonmon, but does not affect him since he is a Paladin. The shockwave however, hits Dao Garurumon, sending him back to digitama state Punimon, his right eye still slashed out, and a few cracks on his body. He goes, "I'm… so cold…" Thor Xaviomon meets it as he is running with Yamato and Araiya in his clutches away from it. He immediately reverts to Kokuwamon, falling atop Araiya, with a white glowing crack along his back. Araiya, very weak, mutters, "How could she reflect the attack like that?" Sakuramon goes, "Now, soften him up." Yuumei Omnimon leaps over the shield and charges Avalonmon.  
  
"Mithril Claws of the Celestial Order!!"  
  
Like that, Avalonmon is on one knee with cracked armor, holding his chest. Yuumei Omnimon leaps over him.  
  
"Shadow Flare!!"  
  
He blasts a hole into the back of his armor and sets him ablaze. Quickly he leaps overhead.  
  
"Duality of Life!!"  
  
He seers a hole clean through him. Taichi falls to his knees holding his stomach. Yuumei Omnimon swings back around to attack with his sword when Avalonmon musters the strength to hold his sword up, spinning Yuumei Omnimon around and making him land headfirst. He starts to scream madly and grip his head. Lilydramon asks, "What's his problem? He's a big baby?" Sakuramon goes, "It doesn't matter now. Prepare for Delta Matrix!!" As the light grew dim on the horizon, Sequoiamon moved behind and to the right of Sakuramon and Lilydramon went behind and to the left of her, forming an equilateral triangle. Slowly, she rose into the air as Siva Lilymon moved above and behind her, the four forming the points of a perfect tetrahedron. Golden pillars of light interconnected the four of them. Between them, various colors of binary code floated back and forth. Between Sequoiamon, Lilydramon, and Sakuramon there were very dark green binary. Between Sequoiamon, Siva Lilymon, and Sakuramon there were a very pale blue set of binary floating about. Between Lilydramon, Siva Lilymon, and Sakuramon was a wall of deep, dark crimson binary code. Finally, between Siva Lilymon, Sequoiamon, and Lilydramon was an area of pure black binary. Energy formed between the beams on Sakuramon, making a kind of energy dish, with the metallic lotus flower in the middle. Sakuramon raises her right hand up, and the hole in it opens up. Charged energy draws up before her hand, and more is sucked into the lotus. Her pupils turn white, and narrow beams of light shine out, moving around as she moves her eyes, running over Avalonmon, until they become fixated on his chest. She moves her palm to face in that direction. More power came to her hand, and all was dark except for the four, bathed in a bright golden light coming from Sakuramon's back and hand. She shouts,  
  
"Delta Matrix!!"  
  
In an instant, a green triple helixed gold beam soared from the hole in Sakuramon's hand. It goes through the Big Guard, screaming towards Avalonmon. Sakuramon goes, "And these are supposed to be the greatest fighters of all… How pathetic." The beam closes in on the disabled Avalonmon when it suddenly sputters and fizzles. The others gasp at what they see. Sakuramon goes, "What? What happened? Why didn't it hit him?" On her back, in the center of the lotus, was Paladin Lilymon's sword jabbed in her, and behind all of them was she who did it, still bent forward from throwing it. Energy became erratic, lightning bolts surging out of her back, then an explosion came forth from her back, knocking the three down. The Big Guard cracked and crumbled away at the same time. Sequoiamon sits up and worried, asks, "Is Sakuramon…?" Just as soon as she finishes, the dust clouds settle, showing Sakuramon on her hands and knees, the beams and lotus gone, a hole in the leather patch where they sat, a small rip in the back of the yukata, and a little blood soaking the fabric. Sakuramon manages to stand doubled over, propping her hands up on her knees. Sakuramon, her breath heavy, states, "What a time for a fluke." She stands all the way up and turns to Paladin Lilymon. Shining silver and gold goo on the ground begins to crawl up Sakuramon, at the same time the beams on her back start to regenerate. "But no matter. No number of flukes can save you from what is to come." Unknown to them behind the lot, the moon began to rise, and a miraculous glow undertook Yuumei Omnimon. He says to himself, "Why must we fight…" Avalonmon, kneeling next to him, witnesses it all, as does the weak Taichi. The light swallows him up as he rises. He raises his sword in his fist into the sky. In a brilliant flash, the sword was mounted to his arm, and a ring went down from the tip of the sword all over him. Taichi looks at the spectacle. "What is going on?" Araiya watches from a few many feet away as the ring passes down him. "Could it be… Could it be what the children saw… Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon? Yuumei Omnimon is Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon?" As the ring touched the ground, that was exactly what it seemed. Paladin Lilymon even took a glance. Sakuramon goes, "You're about to die, and you're going to look at the moon. You hero types will never make sense to me." Sequoiamon sees Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon and tries to tap her shoulder. "Leave me alone here. I'm trying to finish her off." Sequoiamon taps her again. "What is it?" Sequoiamon only gets out confusing sounds, and continuously points behind Sakuramon. Sakuramon growls, then notices something is blocking out the light of the moon. Sakuramon has a sweatdrop on her forehead. "Something tells me I should have listened the first time, shouldn't I?" Sequoiamon slowly nods yes. With that, the fist of Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon comes down and crushes Sakuramon into the ground. She lets out a terrible scream. He leaps up and kicks Siva Lilymon through four different trees. Lilydramon tries to fly off. "Let's see him get me." She prepares to attack, when to her amazement, he soars into the sky.  
  
"Black Shenlong Flame!!"  
  
Into the sky, the twisting dragon rises up, then, before she can react, it swallows her. Smoldering, she falls to the ground. Paladin Lilymon looks back down after watching him to see Sequoiamon missing. She looks over to find Lilydramon gone as well. Avalonmon reverts to Koromon. Taichi goes, "That was a fluke." Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon lands on the barren ground. Paladin Lilymon goes, "Are you Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon?" He goes, "Yes I am?" Taichi rushes over and asks, "But how? You were Yuumei Omnimon a moment ago." Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon goes, "It is because I was forcefully merged together from a Paladingreymon and a Bakkai Garurumon." Taichi goes, "A Paladingreymon?" He continues, "Yes. As you know, any digimon defeated by a Paladin digimon cannot return as an evil or corrupted digimon, as was the case with Tamiko's Agumon. Upon merging, we became what you know as Yuumei Omnimon, but since that first moment, a war between the dark and light has been waged inside me, as it was with Tamiko. As they fought, the two sides of me grew apart. Eventually, this came to be. It first happened a month ago when I saved those others from annihilation at the hands of some Dark Tower made Ragnarokmon. Now, by day, I am that beast Yuumei Omnimon, and by night I am Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon. Only once this war in me is over will my lycanthropy cease. I must now leave thee so I may see if all is right in this world, and if I can find truth." He turns and begins to walk away when Taichi calls out, "If you are one another, then wouldn't you know where Attorneymon hides?" Tenkurayami looks back, "Nowhere on this plane will you find him, but his home is no secret. All you have to do is look up." Taichi says, "Help us…" Tenkurayami responds, "I'll defend you if need be, but helping you is something I just cannot do." Taichi goes, "Why won't you help us?" He answers, "Only fools dare to rush in without knowing themselves or their enemy. I know neither. Each of me has their own ideas of right and wrong that changes with the clouds. Only with the truth can I ever know." Slowly, he walks off towards the moon. Koromon says, "I guess all we can do now is go home and get some rest." Taichi goes, "I still cannot believe that even now, we know nothing." And so they went along…  
Just a few thousand miles over their heads, Attorneymon paces in the R&D lab. "I want to know the status on key projects here…" Black Tailmon says, "Well, we've worked out all the kinks to the pressure bubble technology, cutting weapon heat by 90%…" Attorneymon goes, "I mean the big projects." She goes, "Well, more will come to us as we translate and sort out the useful from the junk, but we do have 3 Dark Tower Planets almost complete, Vindicator One is finally operational, and should be done within 36 hours, a working perpetual generator, and a nexus that is almost 75% complete…" Attorneymon goes, "Where did you get all that Malevicite so readily available?" A Dark Lizamon states, "Well, to be honest, there is zero Malevicite or Obsidium in it." Attorneymon goes, "Then how come it hasn't blown up yet? They used those minerals for a reason, which was to contain the awesome power of the core." Dark Lizamon continues, "Well, last month, I started the project like I was told to, but I suddenly realized it would take decades to form just 1% of it. I went looking around for any hidden caches or minerals with similar properties when I found Black Tailmon doing research on Lunarian cells." Neo Spheremon comes into the room, but stays out of sight. "After she left, I went in and looked at the samples and her notes, where I then found one sample that had me hooked, a Lunarian tree. Amazing to me, what seems to be, to us, healthy trees are actually dying trees, brown because of they seem to almost be 'rusting.' I looked about for something healthy when I found this amazing place!! The trees, they were all silver, with mostly clear crystalline leaves, their edges frosted just the slightest white. The grass too was made of this crystal, and everything; trees, leaves, ground, grass, it all glowed so bright!! I checked out the trees, and the registers were off the charts!! It already had 10 times the power of a nexus in it alone!! I decided this was perfect!! I went to cut it down when I suddenly discovered another power of it. The metal areas of these trees can absorb energy attacks, and the leaves can fire it back at you!! It took me a week, but then I found the solution. The only thing can could cut the metal of the tree was the leaf of the tree, but figuring I'd need it healthy, I used the leaf to dig it out of the ground and brought it here to make a nexus from it, and it's going at a speed." Attorneymon goes, "I never expected this. I want units to harvest these healthy 'super-trees' and bring them back for construction of new nexuses."  
In the hall, Neo Spheremon thinks, "What? The old crooner is still alive?! She must be like… 2.3 billion years old now!! Only Tsukiyumimon could hide the last power of the moon from me!! Now, thanks to those losers, I will have all the power of the moon, and then I can collect my reward." He envisions himself as the ruthless Emperor of the Moon.  
Attorneymon goes, "I want to know when the planets are ready. Get as many Dark Tower digimon up and going too. The news is that the Digidestined are going to make some noise soon. I don't want them to interrupt the ceremony in two days. The greatest dark force shall return to us soon." He slowly leaves. In the hall Heramon shows up. "What is this ceremony?" Attorneymon goes, "What point is there to tell you? You still have yet to serve any meaningful use to me other than a mediocre secretary and messenger." Heramon goes, "But I'm in your inner group like all the others. Come on…" She now seems peeved. "Does it involve that stupid Malachimon?" Attorneymon knocks her down. "It is not your concern!! If you did more useful tasks, maybe I'd let you in on these things." He walks off. She thinks, "I know I can make him realize my usefulness…"  
As the sun rises on the final full day of winter until next year, Lily awakens inside a large chamber, the manacles still on her. She looks around. "This so sucks. Jijimon has no right." Chibi Seishinmon flies in with breakfast. She goes, "He doesn't want you to die for nothing. He does have the right to care." Lily goes, "He just doesn't understand…" Chibi Seishinmon goes, "Actually, many of us have been in the exact same place as you. Jijimon in fact even sounded like you do, speaking of waging this monumental war on evil, and even trying to as well, just like you, but his anger slowly ate away at him, and it very nearly cost him his sanity. In the end, he was almost as bad as the Overlords themselves. No other life mattered to him anymore. He had let hate become the master of him. It was only after he destroyed a small city for standing in his way that he began to listen, but he went on, fed on hate. More people suffered because they said he was mad. Only after he saw the resurrection of Attorneymon did he learn. It was then he realized what he had become and how wrong it was. He formed this community and managed to keep it hidden so that there would still be those left that knew the truth. He put you here because you are on the same path, but far more stubborn." Lily says, "I know it can be done!!" Chibi Seishinmon shouts, "That's the attitude that put you here!! I wanted to rip out his heart as well for condemning me to live in exile from my homeland, but you can't be enslaved by negative emotions!!" A quiet moment interjects. "I must go now." She flies off. Lily gnaws on some toast. "I don't need to be talked out of this. I need information."  
Far away, a familiar figure stands on the horizon. "I reflect on everything, and it really means nothing. Am I to forever live two lives? In one, I am just a mere toy, a weapon for others. In this one, I have a greater, more rewarding purpose, but I am destined to be alone. Which is the greatest punishment?" Slowly, it grows brighter.  
As the sun rises many miles from the village, another group of vengeful folk track through a forest when they suddenly come across a base. Stefan goes, "Following the last known direction of the five, and Feral Rosemon's nose, this has to be where they went. I still wish we could have found them back at that battle site. At least then we could have attacked them while they were alone." Tamiko utters, "We must think of something soon!! I can't stand waiting!!" Stefan exclaims, "Keep it down!! We'll get her, but we can't just rush in…" Soldiers suddenly surround them. Tamiko retorts, "Look what you did." Slowly, they are marched along to the base.  
Out and about at this early hour, Armajimon and a very sore Iori heads out to fetch Jun. "Why couldn't Ken go? He didn't get bricks thrown at him!! I still can't feel my arm." Slowly, he makes the trek up the apartment building. "Here it is…" He slowly raps, rapping on the chamber door. Slowly, the door opened, Iori seized and threw in arms up in fear. A woman asks, "Who are you, and what's that smell? It smells like burnt flesh." He goes, "Well, I'm Iori Hido, and I'm here to talk to Jun." She goes, "Oh yeah, you're that guy…" Iori screams, "Please!! No more cattle prods!!" She goes, "What'd give you that impression? Oh well. Come on in!!" Slowly, they come in. The woman says, "My girl Jun has been real mopey since she brought that egg home. I wonder where her friend Andromon ran off to?" There is a sudden scream. "Jun!!" They run to her room, where Jun, in some pajamas, has a golden Kokuwamon stuck to her face. Like Ni-Kokuwamon, this one is weird. He screams, "Hello Jun!! Gimme a hug!!" Her mom screams, "What is it?!" Iori scans it, "It's Ni-Kokuwamon, a Rookie level Machine digimon with attributes more along the lines of a strong Champion." Jun's mom picks Armajimon by his tail and swings him around. "Get off of my daughter's head!!" She wallops Ni-Kokuwamon with Armajimon. She beats it relentlessly until Ni-Kokuwamon lets go. While Jun sits laid out in the floor stunned, Ni-Kokuwamon looks at Jun's mom, making exaggerated movements like an imbecile. "Who are you?!" He utters. She beats him again with Armajimon, but he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he just stares blankly at her as she beats the crap out of Armajimon trying to beat the crap out of him. What seems like drool drops from his mouth. Suddenly, he screams about as loud as he could, "I smell waffles!!" He runs past her waving his hands in the air screaming down the hall. They slowly inch out of her room and look into the kitchen. He opens a batch of cake mix, pours it in his mouth, drinks an entire gallon of milk, and then begins spraying cheese whiz in his mouth. Iori goes, "What's going on?" Jun goes, "Well, about five minutes ago, Andromon's egg hatched, and I expected the same old Andromon. Instead, he shows up and leaps on me asking me to hug him, and then you came in." His head starts spinning around and around, and a swallowing sound is heard as he stops. A soupy batter like concoction seeps out the sides of his mouth. "I made Cheese Whiz Cake!!" He runs over and eats the butter. He looks at Jun and waves, shouting, "Hi Jun!!" Iori goes, "According to this, his digivolutions are slightly different than before. He still goes to Neo Andromon, Xaviomon, and Alcyaid Xaviomon, but they all look slightly different, but this chart says that the Terra is different altogether from Araiya's Andromon. If digimon can evolve like humans can well, I think he just did it." Ni-Kokuwamon asks, "Can we kill all humans now?" Jun shouts, "No!! I don't want to kill all humans!! I wanted Andromon back…" Ni-Kokuwamon goes, "I'm Andromon, but I'm shinier!!" Iori goes, "He got you on that." Jun goes, "What happened to him? He used to have a shy personality, never very emotional, but now he acts like Tom Green on crack." Iori goes, "I guess when we met Andromon, his kind was in the midst of some sort of upgrade or evolution to a new race of digimon, which explains why yours and Araiya's always Meta Digivolved to reach their higher levels." Jun goes, "He seems a little annoying, but he's so cute you can't help but to watch… Where'd he go?" They turn to see him trying to cram Armajimon down his mouth. He shudders, "Southwestern goodness…" Jun goes, "No. Ni-Kokuwamon doesn't eat the armadillo. Armajimon is not food." He spits him out and goes, "Aw……… Can I eat him now?" Jun shakes her head no. "If you're hungry, maybe we can fix you something." Iori asks, "So Jun, you ready to come back yet?" Jun responds, "I'm good to go!!" Ni-Kokuwamon is jumping all over her. Armajimon lies on the floor of Jun's room, black and blue and bleeding. "Medic…"  
Morning becomes afternoon, at the Wick house, after their arrival the night before, the great meeting begins…  
Safiirumon, "So Siva Lilymon went turncoat on us. They got Vulcan Lilymon too." Lance says, "They're going to see us coming now. We must break up their hold on the worlds while they are busy with this 'ceremony' you say he's going to do." Araiya states, parts of her bandaged up, "'Supposed' ceremony, you should say." Hikari, whom looks like she went a few rounds at Caesar's Palace, goes," I know *whistle* what I saw *another whistle*!!" Spit flies from a gap in her teeth where a tooth should be. Taichi goes, "None the less, I think an attack on his main headquarters is still the best plan. The hint Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon gave us can only mean one thing. The base we seek is in the Digital World's orbit." Lance goes, "Are you mad? You would attack the Dominion Orbital Ring Headquarters?! No hostile can escape the atmosphere without it locking on to you!!" Koushiro exclaims, "Orbital Ring?! How big is this thing?!" Laomon goes, "About one million cubic miles, not including the Council Tower, I'd say 7.2836562039471938 miles tall and the same wide, and around 18,849.5559215387594307758602996 miles long, with a circumference of 78,539,816.33974483096156608458 miles, or 25,000,000p for short." Patamon goes, "And we didn't see this sooner why?" Lance goes, "Classic smoke and mirrors. First off, it was along the Digital World's own Prime Meridian, with the tower, pointing towards the moon, directly over Magnetic North, like a giant s. It, compared to other objects, was wafer thin, thus mostly invisible unless you were directly under it, in which case we used the hull to project the image of the sky during the day using live feed from the area below we orbited, and exposed the windows at night, arranged just like the stars in the sky, and the world's natural rotation did the rest. A similar, but more complex trick was used on the moon's side showing a film loop of the Digital World." Safiirumon adds, "In fact, when you last went to the moon, I sat there and watched you from the Council Tower, that is how close you came." Taichi asks, "Then just how are we going to get to it without being shot up or seen? If we come at it, we get shot, and we definitely can't make a port in space." Safiirumon says, "It'd be ludicrous to make a move on it anyway without some form of surface to air attack that can escape the gravity of the Digital World and make it past the station's defenses, which I doubt. We should then target ground targets and force Attorneymon into the open." Tailmon states, "Let me take this moment to frankly point out that Lily has been doing the same thing for over a month now, and Attorneymon has not once been seen anywhere else since then. He doesn't care." Laomon responds, "Tailmon has a point. Whatever he's doing must be so important that he could care less if all his bases fall, and that's bad. If it was to devote this much attention from him, it would have dire consequences." Safiirumon goes, "This is madness!! If we take out his bases, he'll lack the resources to continue…" He suddenly stops. "No… With a station of that magnitude, he would very well have the resources necessary to keep this stalemate going for hundreds of years and just wait you out…"  
Suddenly, a door creaks open. Ken goes, "You hear that?" Everyone turns to see something that bewilders them all. What seems to be a tall, very skinny, flat-chested woman, to their eyes, with silvery white hair down to their shins with green streaks in the bangs, which went all the way down to the person's hips, but amazingly devoid of hair anywhere else (Not even eyebrows) except for eyelashes, walks in wearing a pearl jacket as long as their hair over a pearl vest, which was worn atop a forest green silk dress shirt, with a pair of pearl pants, and a pair of sandals. Araiya goes, "I know I got suit just like that a week ago…" Suddenly, she sees a sales tag still hanging from the cuff. "Hey, that's my suit!! How did you swipe my new suit before I even got to wear it?!" The person points a finger at her and exclaims with a familiar voice, "Because I'm an ass, I liked it, and your stuff is the only stuff that seems to fit me!!" Kokuwamon says, "This makes no sense…" Araiya leaps up to attack this mystery person, only to run right into their fist, casually held out for that sole purpose. "Stupid." Lilymon looks at the ring that was on that finger. It was then Yamato jumped up and said, "Only one person can Araiya attack like that!!" Everyone did a double take and shouted, "Lewis?" They looked at him, when Mimi started to snicker and bust out laughing. "Lewis!! *Snicker* You look like a woman!!" Lewis grins and says, "Oh, I'll pay you back one day for this." Mimi stops laughing. "Huh?" Lewis continues, "Because of that little misadventure in a little thing the US government recently dubbed 'The Bio-Merge Theory,' you managed to irreversibly damage me on the genetic level. In that theory, it says that it is possible that human and digimon can perform their own little Jogression, much like the guy whom made this theory, and was that American ally in our battle 41 years ago, Justin. A perfect fusion of data and genes with no cellular damage and masses of power is the norm, but like a third chromosome in pair 21 ruins the day with Down syndrome, an odd number of participants will result in some damage, mainly to the host, which is the one with the least in common with the other parties, or me. What made it worse was the fact it was a prolonged merge, one of over a month, which meant more fun for me!! First, certain physical or psychological traits are copied, such as scars or impulses. You got off with just that. Second, random non-unique genes merge permanently or are replaced since they are of the universal nature. Next, a whole chromosome is changed in aforementioned way. Not long after, those genes that make you unique come under attack. Very soon, after a year, we would have irreversibly became one person. About thirty-five years ago, I found out I had other traits I wasn't born with, so I started using special supplements to hold off the re-write that was going on in me, but because of the type of person I was and the fact that every breath I took smashed my genes with free radicals, a.k.a. aging, it was a losing battle, one that started sapping away at me, so I lessened up on my resistance, and the side effects went away. It wasn't until our humiliating loss in our last few fights did I realize that not only did I need to understand what was Attorneymon's plans, but why I was not able to draw upon all the power I felt in me, so I went in there to meditate and learn. Thing was, all that change that had been delayed, thanks to certain digital cells in me, acting like a program, came a rushing through me, and out. I think I spent a quarter of my time on a toilet sick to my stomach!! Now, here I am, almost two months later, carrying roughly the equivalent of six of your chromosomes in every cell in my body!! That is why you will pay." Mimi says, "How was I supposed to have known?" Lewis goes, "You weren't. Enough of that though… Wait… There's something else I've been meaning to do." He pulls out the Egg of Tranquility, and then draws his sword and smashes the egg. He rears back and starts to glow, then the glow vanishes. Everyone gasps. He goes over to Daisuke. "Give me your egg." Daisuke, confused, gives him the D-Terminal with the Egg of Friendship, which he then destroys as well. Veemon also rears back, grunting. "I've never felt a power rush like this before!!" Yolei exclaims, "What are you doing?" Lewis says, "When I wasn't sending parts of me to live in the sewers, I sometimes would teleport out and do some searching and data analysis. Comes to find out that the reason why the newbies' digimon always snapped like a wet noodle under stress was that something was inhibiting their power, as it was I. Seems that whomever taught the Holy Beasts and Gennai how to make these things forgot to tell them there was something like the equivalent of digital kryptonite in them. Why do you think it took them so long to learn how to digivolve the normal way?" Takeru says, "The Dark Towers, of course!!" Lewis turns quickly, "Wrong!! All digimon, regardless of modifiers, are created with the instinctive ability to evolve and digivolve. These, on the other hand, worked to suppress that ability. It worked even more so on the newbies because they were under the influence since their creation, and by two for that matter. This is also why they had to draw on the eggs for Terravolution. Whoever made these went out of their way to control evolution itself to make sure they evolved only the way they wanted them to. I also strongly believe this force is also the force responsible for the Overlords, the Dark Masters, Belial Vamdemon, and Attorneymon. More intriguing is the fact that almost all of this knowledge that I found was on the Digital Moon." Koushiro goes, "You kept on mentioning 'evolution.' Why?" As he smashes Takeru's Egg of Hope, he answers, "We already learned a while back that digimon did predate the information age and that there are digimon that are eons old, like Raijinmon on the moon, whom is over three-quarters of a million years old. When we first came to the moon, they talked about the ancient common ancestor to Raijinmon and Tentomon, known as Stagmon. That right there they also possess a form of evolution hand in hand with digivolution." As soon as the Egg of Hope breaks, something amazing happens. Patamon floats into the air. "Help!! Get me down!!" An orb of light swallows him, and he descends down to the ground. The light slowly fades to reveal Patamon, but not quite. All his fur is mussed up, his arms and legs were slightly longer, and his wings had three times the wingspan. What was most surprising was that the last eighth of each strand looked crystalline, and the skin that made the flaps of his wings were now metallic and gold. Takeru goes, "What happened to Patamon?!" Lewis says, "A few millennia of evolution held back, and just like me, it caught up all at once. It isn't enough that it made him something new, but it'll make things a bit more interesting." Patamon stood up on two legs and shook his head, his fur refracting the light around him like a mirror ball. Patamon exclaims, "I feel… so great!!" In his surprise he lifted Takeru up by one hand. Everyone was surprised. "I didn't know I could do that." He wrestles Hikari to the floor for her D-Terminal and breaks it over his knee, causing a similar reaction with Tailmon, resulting in her growing a few inches taller, her tail growing a foot, her gloves changing into steel gauntlets with thumbs and retracting clawed tips, and her nose and mouth having a humanoid shape. Tailmon panics, asking, "What happened to me? All this power I didn't know I had is flowing through me!!" Lewis says, "Exactly." Koushiro scans him with analyzer on his laptop. "Amazing!! Their power and strength is almost that of an Ultimate digimon!! But how? I thought each level had a power range?" Lewis says, "As Lily and Keiko have proven, a level is a bare minimum. There is no maximum. If given enough time and power, a Rookie could beat a Terra. The only drawback is that unlike power and speed, defense cannot increase in the same manner, which means the little Rookie will still only have the defensive ability of a Rookie, unless it evolves a defense, and most times that is unlikely, unless it is something like Patamon's wings or fur. This is why you get thine butts handed to you by many of Attorneymon's new creations. He engineers them in order to cause an evolution, or uses more evolved data. He also trains them a lot. Training can also increase power greatly. Now, we should concern ourselves with Attorneymon, his space fortress, the Dark Paladins, and Lily. We should prepare for all-out Armageddon." Taichi goes, "Attorneymon couldn't possibly be out…" Lewis interrupts, "No. It's Lily that we must worry about." Lilymon goes, "You can't be serious… Can you?" Lewis says, "I'm very serious. She is a ticking time bomb. That is what caused her rampage, but I feel something soon will make her tantrum look like nothing compared what's to come."  
Inside Attorneymon's chambers, the great fiend tosses in his sleep. Inside his mind, his dreams are disturbing. A little digimon, quite young looking, is in a dark place, voices calling out, "Why were we forsaken?" A dark shadow seeps up on this digimon. It holds a globe and calls out, "Find this place!!" It points on the globe to a specific. "Seek it!!" The latitude and longitude swirl all around in the darkness. "Destroy it!!" The globe starts to burn. Slowly, all the voices begin to repeat it, over and over and over again. The small digimon huddles on the ground with his eyes closed, the chant getting faster and faster. Suddenly, Attorneymon wakes up. "That's it!! I must destroy something!! It must be something important I remembered. It annoys me so. A sacrifice, per say."  
In the base, Tamiko, Stefan, and Feral Rosemon sit in a small cell, Feral Rosemon clinging to Tamiko for dear life. Tamiko goes, "At least they didn't execute us on the spot." Stefan responds, "And this is better. I've lived the end of the world, and now I got front row seats to it." Tamiko asks Feral Rosemon, "Could you let go? I think I just lost sensation to the whole left side of me, and I'd like it back." Stefan goes, "It's over unless we can find some way to break out without a big ruckus." Tamiko goes, "If you would have been quiet, this wouldn't have happened." She lets up and backs up a step, and happens to put the tip of her tail in Stefan's face. This shocks the crap out of the bored and focused Stefan. He instinctively grabs it, and Feral Rosemon automatically feels pain all over her and locks up. A constipated look fills her face as he holds it. "Would you please keep this out of my face?" Almost reflexively, she whips her tail to the left, slamming Stefan into the wall. Stefan goes flying through the wall, letting go as he hit. She falls to her knees looking pale and woozy. Slowly, as if in pain all over, she grabs the tail gently, still red and throbbing at the tip. Tamiko looks over at Stefan. He seems to be nursing a dislocated shoulder… two cells away. Suddenly, the Dark Tower fragment over their heads shorts out and crumbles away. "I seem to be having the most amazing luck the last few days." Stefan runs into a wall and manages to relocate his shoulder. "Ah… That hurt!! Hey, look… The electric barrier went down!! We're free!!" Quickly, Tamiko and Stefan run out, but Feral Rosemon had yet to move. "Come on!!" She doesn't move much. Tamiko runs over and grabs her up, trying to get her to stand, but like a noodle, she falls limp each time. Stefan asks, "What's wrong with her?" Tamiko goes, "I don't know, but she suddenly got mega-weak after you squeezed her tail, but we don't got time to play doctor!!" Stefan picks her up over his shoulder, the digimon seemingly only half-conscious. They reach the end of the hall when they are caught by… "Yuumei Omnimon?! What are you doing? It's me, Tamiko!!" Yuumei Omnimon stands there, his cannon pointed at them. He thinks, "What?! He's still alive… My duty is to capture him, but…" A sniveling Flymon exclaims, "You still haven't told CO where you went last night!! Get back here…" Yuumei Omnimon snickers and says, "These losers just don't know that resistance is pointless. Maybe a trip to see the greatest of all digimon will put them in line, once and for all." He grabs them all in his hand. Flymon shrieks, "Explain yourself!! Fill out forms!!" Yuumei Omnimon throws them all into a shuttle and boards it. Flight crews are racing around like decapitated chickens to stop the launch, but before they can get the doors partly closed, the shuttle races down the magnetic track. Stefan says, "Um, what just happened?" Tamiko goes, "I think Yuumei Omnimon just saved us or he really is taking us to be executed by Attorneymon himself." Yuumei Omnimon stands up and says, "Guess I made my bed…" All of a sudden, a radical light show begins as digital code and binary code surrounds him, blackness screaming out of his body in massive orbs. White light crackles across him, forming little squares all over him, which break away to reveal Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon. His hair suddenly changes, as the right side becomes smooth, while the left side of his head stayed quite spiky. His hair reached down to the middle of his back, and then a mass of hair in front of his ears grows down to the same length. His hair was still white, but as it went down closer to the end it gradually started to turn a dark grey. At the tips of the hair, chevrons of crimson red denoted the end of his hair and the tips of the spikes. His ears start to grow and take on a canine shape. The glow continues on as the sword changes. It turns black and broadens out, and the bladed edge ignites with blue-white plasma, and the edge extends halfway down the other side, where large rings dangle from the sword. In the dead middle of his torso an amethyst jewel appears, from which two golden beams extended out at an upward angle, paralleled above the grooves in the upper armor. On the surface of the jewel, a golden pentagram is sculpted into place. As the beams continue to form inches above the surface of the chest plate, they continue up, reaching a height level with the top of his head. From the backside of the beam, another set of beams extends out behind his back. Near the end, a flexible joint forms, covered in the malleable black rubber Yuumei Omnimon wore. On the other end, a long narrow jet manifests itself on the bottom side of each beam. On his thighs new white armor produces itself. His chain mail suddenly goes from gold to a very, very dark, almost black, violet. On his left arm, under the chain mail sleeve, a golden wristband with digital runes appears. In the slits on the shoulder plates, a metal ingot threads its way in, and on this ingot many large rings dangled. On the rings on each side a black fabric grew, masking much of his arms in blackness. They draped on down to his shins, where just an inch above the edge, large white metal studs embroider them. From his more black fabric appears, in the form of something more like an apron, but backwards, starting from next to the trapezoid shape plates, all the way behind him, and back around the other plate, hanging down to the helmets, a.k.a. ankles. The biggest change though happens to the left of his head. On the clavicle between his head and shoulder, a large slot track materializes. Meticulously, a massive engine forms on top of the slots much bigger than his head. On the top of it there are three turbines arranged in a triangular manner pointing up at an angle away from one another. On the very back, there appears a fourth turbine. On the front, there is a short but mammoth barrel surrounded by a rotating track pulled by chains, where evenly spaced out surrounding the giant were three small short barrels. Slowly, the massive cannon, as it seemed to be, moved forward, swiveled to the left, went down the slotted track, and upon reaching his back, a ring with three holes in a triangular design appears attached midway down his back attached to the pre-existing armor shows up. The cannon continues to swivel left, until the barrel is pointing to the right. Three little antennae reach out from the giant barrel and thread their way into the holes in the new back plate, locking it in place. Stefan goes, "What just happened?" The being says, "I… am Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon, Twin Mode!!" A profile appears, which he narrates. "Now that I know that I can have the best of both worlds, my two sides became one almighty force, Twin Mode!! In addition to the Tenkurayami Jin Tachi and Fafnir's Flare attacks I possessed as Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon and the Ætherspace Flux and Shadow Flare attacks of Yuumei Omnimon, I now possess four new attacks, including Yugoth Dark Reactor, Nova Rebirth, and my ultimate attacks, Delta Flare and Wonder Spirit Missile." Tamiko goes, "You sure have changed…" Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon goes, "I've had forever and a day to grow…" Feral Rosemon, now in pain but fully conscious starts trying to communicate. "Where is Vulcan Lilymon? Do you know?" Tamiko asks. Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon goes, "I heard that she was sent straight up to the station, where she will be tortured, then executed." Tamiko scowls, "If anything has happened to her…" Stefan goes, "We'll get her back!!"  
As the shuttle ascended, it slowly closed in on the ring station surrounding the Digital World. A voice over the computer says, "Pass code verified, Yuumei Omnimon. Please dock in Hangar #1024." Stefan says, "Guess word hasn't reached them yet…" As the shuttle is drawn in by another magnetic field past the airlocks, alarms go off, and troops rush in. "Maybe not." Tamiko asks, "What are we going to do?" Stefan says, "I got this…" He closes his eyes and starts chanting again. This time a yellow aura surrounded him as he chanted over and over, 'Raimei' glowing before him. As his chant before, it ends in a red glow.  
  
"Saji no Raimei!!"  
  
Small static shocks swept across the hangar, hitting all the guards. Slowly, the shuttle touches down. All the guards are still standing, but completely stunned and in shock. Soon after, a few digimon troops bite the big one, and the others, as soon as their muscles lax up, slump over. Stefan walks out and says, "Guess that was to be expected. Evolved human magic and ancient digimon data just don't mix well." Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon goes, "Let's get her!!" Tamiko goes, "No… Wait. If you two come barging down the halls, it'll surely attract a lot of attention. Feral Rosemon and me will go." Stefan goes, "And how would fend off all those goons on your own?" Tamiko grabs one of the higher-ranking officers in the hanger, a man whom looks something like him. "We won't. We'll just walk right on by." He quickly removes the uniform and puts it on. After putting on the hat, he looks at Feral Rosemon. "You too." She looks at him and makes a gesture like, "Who? Me?" He says, "If you're worried about us watching, then just put it on over what you got on, but you will have to do something about those blades and pole…" As he says that, the leaf-shaped blades, wood shoulder plates, claws, gloves, and her blowgun break down into data that she uploads into herself. Stefan retorts, "Impressive, but what about those small little quirks you can't hide?" She goes around from soldier to soldier, finding a female officer. She rubs her face, resulting in make-up rubbing off. She continues this and begins to rub it over the two pink stripes on her face, then put on her uniform jacket and hat, doing most her hair in the back up into a bun, the garments conveniently concealing her other stripes and her ears. She then lifts the pants from her as well and starts to put them on. The top of them hits her tail, when she stops for a moment, then slips it down the right pants leg, coiling it around her leg. After that, she completes the ensemble. She stands there and laughs in victory. She looks the part of a human female officer of the Dominion, except for one thing, which Stefan notices. Hanging down about an inch below the right cuff of the pants below her ankle was the end of her tail. "Uh…" Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon quiets him, whispering, "Time is working against us, and she's already consumed a bit of it. Besides, I doubt no one will notice." Tamiko goes, "Let's go. Seeing as we got some modestly ranked outfits here, we shouldn't get too much Q&A from others." Tamiko tinkers with a wall panel and cancels the alert. They walk out, where a sergeant asks, "Sirs, what is going on in there? General Fenrirmon sent me here to get a status report." Tamiko goes, "Seems some hostiles managed to board a shuttle and slip by security. The men are searching it right now. This one got ambushed so I'm taking her to the infirmary." He goes, "Do the guards need backup?" Tamiko goes, "That will not be necessary. We have the situation under control." The sergeant salutes and speaks, "Yes, sir." He leaves. "Tamiko goes, "Let's motor." He walks down the hall, gimping somewhat, as does Feral Rosemon, whom can't seem to fully move her right leg. Every now and then, she even grits her teeth from time to time. One digimon, an Ice Devimon, says, "She must have some will power if she's able to walk on a bum leg." Onward they move to a computer area. "Now, just act casual." They walk in as though they were real officers. Tamiko finds a terminal, but Feral Rosemon butts in, typing away at the keyboard. A bottle-glasses wearing half-human half Knightmon comes up to them, speaking with a nasal voice, "What are you two doing?" Tamiko goes, "We got orders to escort the new prisoner to the execution chamber. We need to make sure we're getting the right prisoner. Don't want to kill the wrong inmate before they're deemed ready to execute, now do we?" The geeky hybrid says, "N… No we can't… Wow, your friend there sure knows her computers…" Feral Rosemon points out the cell where Vulcan Lilymon is. "There we go. Now, we'll just get out of your way. Carry on, son." They get up and leave. Feral Rosemon has a bewildered look. Tamiko says, "I know what you're thinking, and they aren't idiots. They're arrogant. They are arrogant in the belief that no intruder can pierce the station's defenses, so suspicion amongst the crew is virtually non-existent." They move on to the pneumatic passages without a hitch. Feral Rosemon is in awe at the ingenious wonders she bears witness to as they progress along, unnoticed by all. Finally, they reach the hallway with her cell. As they enter the hall, they spot a sleeping Sukamon. Tamiko whispers, "Is it just me, or is it that the more secure the location seems to be, the more incompetent the guards get?" Feral Rosemon skulks up on the Sukamon, and from behind, leans over him and casually accesses the door commands, unlocking the electric barrier and anodized tungsten/gigadigizoid locks. Just down the hall, Heramon is coming up the other way. "I'll prove my usefulness by torturing and executing that Valkyrie myself!!" She sees the doors open. She speeds up to a trot and shouts, "Hey, you!! Guards!! I'll take care of this prisoner!!" Feral Rosemon starts to panic. Tamiko wonders, "What's Heramon doing?" They go up to her. Tamiko says, "Great Heramon, may I ask why you wish to dispose of the treacherous criminal?" Heramon goes, "It's not your concern…" She steps towards the cell doorway when she stops and looks at them. "You call yourselves officers of the Dominion? Even lowly grunts can dress themselves properly. Let me fix this…" She starts tugging on their uniforms, starting with Tamiko. "If I ever catch this again, it's the brig for you…" As she works on Feral Rosemon's pants leg, something isn't right. She slowly gropes her right leg, squishing Feral Rosemon's tail with each pat. Then she notices the tip hanging out and grabs it. "What is this, soldier?!" Feral Rosemon grits her teeth. "Why don't you answer me?" She jerks on it, causing a reflex response in Feral Rosemon accompanied by a yelp of pain. Heramon says, "Wait, this feels warm… What the?!" It goes out of her hand, uncoiling from around her leg, and busts out of the outside side of the upper pant leg, where it than wallops Heramon in the nose. Tamiko, noticing this, dashes in and grabs the badly beaten Vulcan Lilymon, whom is dressed all in a gray outfit. Tamiko goes, "Oh, nice going." Feral Rosemon shrugs her shoulders. Heramon holding her nose stands up. "I knew there was something fishy about you two…" Feral Rosemon, nursing the tail with her right hand, swings back jabs Heramon in the face again. Feral Rosemon starts to gesture wildly and stutters with great difficulty, "I… I…It… It… h… hu… hu… hu… hurt… hurts!!" Tamiko goes, "No wonder internal security is a bunch of creampuffs!! Monkey see, monkey do!!" Heramon goes, "I am not weak… Before the coup, security was optimum, but Attorneymon does not seem concerned about defense anymore. It is not a standing of my power. I did not become great elite because I am a creampuff!!" She jabs into Feral Rosemon hard, sending her into the floor, denting it, bouncing her up, hitting the roof, then smashing inches into the wall. Vulcan Lilymon slowly rouses. "Tamiko… Am I dreaming?" He goes, "No… I came for you. You saved me before, now I shall be the knight in shining armor…" From her body, Feral Rosemon draws the data of her right glove and claws, which sits under the uniform sleeve. Feral Rosemon then stands up. Heramon goes, "Boy, you are feisty." Quickly, Feral leaps, spinning towards Heramon, and kicks off her shoes at Heramon. Heramon deflects each one with her forearms, but is unaware of her charge, her lips syncing,  
  
"Cat Scratch Fever!!"  
  
The claws all rear up on her hand as she swings at a downward angle. A clear liquid starts to run down the blades. As her fists closes in within a few inches, the claws spring downward. As the punch makes contact in the left side of Heramon's waist, they stab in like snake fangs, injecting load after load of poison into her. After a few seconds, Feral Rosemon lifts Heramon by the claws (Even more painful…) and chucks her back first into the cell doorway hard… Heramon slowly rises, holding her back with her hands. "If I were any less of a digimon, that would have surely broken my back…" Her left leg quivers a bit, the area around the gash a dark blue. "So this is how it's going to be…"  
  
"June Fury!!"  
  
A tunnel of dark clouds works their way down the hall in front of Heramon. Inside this tunnel, Feral Rosemon is nervous. High funnel winds pick up inside the tunnel as lightning and hail start flying from all directions. The activity starts to pound on Feral Rosemon, beginning to hurt her some, when she gets an idea. Quickly, she leaps at one of walls, where it meets the ceiling, gashes a hole open, grabs on to that wall, and hangs on as tightly to the wall as possible. She is perched just millimeters above the swirling clouds. She listens as the lightning and hail picks up to rates far beyond that of any natural storm. The wind alone was deafening, but lightning flashed so fast it sounded like one massive sonic boom. Trying the best she can, she tries to protect her ears. Hailstones were flying so fast and were so massive they were flying out of the funnel and denting and many times blasting clean through walls, with one coming inches from her head. Slowly, the attack resolved as Feral Rosemon leapt back into it. Heramon gloats, "Now that she's gone…" From the collapsing clouds, Feral Rosemon leaps out and lands a windmill kick into her right side, then immediately punches her in the face hard as she goes flying to her left with her right hand, leaving deep claw marks in Heramon's left cheek and nose, where the claw diced through the cartilage, finished up with a fierce backhand into her chest, throwing her through one of the cell doors. Feral Rosemon turns to look at her foe, whom is just lying there bleeding. All of a sudden, Heramon explodes off the floor and sinks her fingernails into Feral Rosemon's neck, trying to strangle her. She throws Feral Rosemon up on the wall. Her mouth bleeds from the left corner. She speaks, blood gushing out from her gums, also slashed in that last attack, "My… beautiful face… ruined!!" She starts kneeing her in the abdominal area. Feral Rosemon tries to fight back, but is growing fainter. With one more effort, as Heramon raises her knee for another blow, Feral Rosemon finally smacks the insides of her arms hard enough, causing Heramon's fingernails to snap off and release her, while simultaneously sweeping her tail around the one leg still on the floor, flipping her into the air, where she then got kneed herself in mid-air, then grabbed like little fingers by the three little pieces on the end of Feral Rosemon's tail and into another wall, putting her inside it. Feral Rosemon then drew the data of the blowgun and used her Entwiner Needle shot to contain Heramon, whom was now mostly blue in the torso, with blood running from her chest, waist, and face. Feral Rosemon reaches up and painfully removes Heramon's fingernails from her neck, causing some blood to run down the sides of her neck. Tamiko goes, "We best flee before Heramon gets free and alerts others." They begin to charge out as the Sukamon finally awakens. Heramon comes around as well and yells, "Guard!! Signal the alert!!"  
Far down the station, Attorneymon is speaking to a high-ranking officer. They seem to be in mid-conversation. "Admiral Korsov, as you very well know, I am placing you in command of the now fully functional Vindicator 1. I am giving you this position seeing as how you are proving to be one of the best human officers since the new regime has taken effect. Do not prove me wrong." The admiral, a man in his late 40's to early 50's with graying, balding hair and a beard salutes on the other end of the transmission. "Da, commandant!! Is there more I am needed for?" Attorneymon says, "Yes. As your first mission as Admiral and Command of V1, I want you to obliterate this location. Nothing must be left standing." Korsov asks, "It is not my place to ask, but what is the objective located here?" Attorneymon goes, "It's not important now." Korsov salutes again. "Okay. Hail the Dominion!! Korsov out." Just after that, the alarms go off. "What?! An intruder? But how?!!" He marches out of his quarters.  
Elsewhere on the station, Tamiko and Feral Rosemon run down the halls. "Is it just me, but doesn't it seem like we're the poster children for Murphy's Law?" As they continue down the curved hall, they spot a line of troops. Tamiko goes, "Oh crap!! They'll mow us down if we don't take cover!!" All of a sudden, Feral Rosemon whips out the sidearm she had been carrying when she put on the uniform. She remembers the Dominion soldier talking about higher-powered weapons to take down high-powered digimon. Tamiko screams, "What are you doing?!" She takes a shot, absorbs the recoil, takes another, and finally fires a third shot. Three soldiers fall over with large head-sized wounds in their sides, and so does the row behind them. All of a sudden, one yells, "Oh crap!!" and tries to throw away his gun, but his violently blows up, as do two more. Feral Rosemon grabs Tamiko's arm and leaps through the flames unscathed. As they reach the doorway at the end of that section, another explosion goes off, blasting a hole out to space and begins to evacuate the air. The dozens, now trying to flee, are being sucked out. Soon after this, Feral Rosemon really picks up her pace, with Tamiko in hand. Tamiko shouts, "What's happening!!" As they make the next door, the corridor door gives away. With pure effort, Feral Rosemon beats depressurization and makes it to the next section, where she seals the door, which seems sturdy enough to handle it. Onward they run until about an eighth of a mile from the bay, a wall of guards gets to them. Tamiko yells, "Oh hell…" They prepare to fire, when Tenkurayami Siegfriedmon leaps out from behind them and blasts them all. "What took you three?" Tamiko and Feral Rosemon keep running, running into the hangar. "I guess we didn't meet the dress code!!" Stefan, standing in the door of the shuttle, shrugs his shoulders. He leaps inside to get it running. "Someone needs to get us turned around and the doors opened!!" Feral Rosemon runs over and hacks away at the console, bypassing security measures rapidly and with ease. She gives a thumbs up, and runs to the shuttle as it rotates around on a platform. As it finishes, the first airlock opens. The magnetic current comes on and hurls them forward. Just then, the guards bust down the door. Attorneymon appears and screams, "Shoot them down!!" He thinks, "With many of my more powerful units located on Earth and the nature of my foes, I guess I never expected such a bold move. No matter. Their victory shall be short lived, for in just one more day, it will be undone."  
Back in Tokyo, the debates rage on about how to tackle the threat at hand. Safiirumon goes, "We must thrust back here, in this world, for his forces have amassed here. Break the force, we break the Dominion!!" Taichi goes, "I still say we need to hit Attorneymon hard at the source!!" Ken shouts, "I think you're both hard-headed!!" Meanwhile, in the corner, Sora, Lewis, Lilymon, Koushiro, and Laomon all sit working. Sora states, "It seems we're the only ones who seem to disagree all around." Sigmamon and Tomoemon join them. Tomoemon proposes, "Just what do you plan to do?" Sora says, "What Attorneymon wants to do is big, and Malachimon and Lily factor in this plan big time. If we can figure out how to remove them from his hand and do enough damage in the process, he would be forced into a situation where he cannot do anything more than defend himself until he can lick his wounds, giving us time to make a better plan." Lewis responds, "Ah, but you forget to factor in his wit. Someone like him will most definitely have a backup plan to go to." Laomon adds, "That's a good point… Think about it for a moment. First, he abducts Arachnemon. Second, he manages to secretly buy huge tracts of land near Gabriel's Fjord without anyone the least bit suspicious. Next, he sits back and lets Lily destroy almost half of his bases, and never lifts a finger. He then charges into Europe with no regard for casualties on either side. After this, new reports of Dark Tower digimon spring up. Finally, in this world, small asteroids have been mysteriously drawn away from the asteroid belt by a gravitational field that did not exist a month ago and has resulted in the meteor storms that have been going on here since the beginning of the month. In the Digital World, I looked at the same coordinates, and all I saw was black. He's building something big, but cannot be seen…" Koushiro goes, "I can only this conclusion… It would seem he is wiping out digimon intentionally with his foolish attacks, attempting to provoke us, all the while using the cold depths of space to harvest millions of Dark Towers for some sort of invincible super-army." Lilymon goes, "Dark Towers are made from Dark Matter, so that explains why Laomon can't see them, just blackness." Sigmamon retorts, "This still does not explain how you plan to deal with the current situation." About this time, Yuuji, Masato, and Lotusmon come in. Sirenamon sees him and is ecstatic. She leaps to him and picks him up, hugging him. "Oh, I haven't seen you for so long!! I was so worried about you!! My how little Yuuji-san has grown!!" Yuuji, his voice muffled in the outfit Sirenamon wore, a berry colored tank top with a white stripe over the chest and a black star in the middle over a loose long sleeved white shirt, exclaims "Yes, I've missed you too, but you're squeezing my brains out!!" Lewis looks back at the others. "Why don't we ask them? They're a part of the group too." All of a sudden, Koushiro gets a most surprising e-mail.   
  
"Dear Koushiro of the Other Universe,  
  
It has been awhile since we met one another and fought the likes of Crimson Knightmon. When the children of your world ended up at our doorsteps, we were amazed by their story. I had made something 18 and a half years ago that Taichi should remember, but forgot to give it to them. I just remembered it a couple of days as I was renovating my ruined house. Thanks to the device Lotusmon rigged up, it gave me the idea for this trans-universal gateway. Now, if you reading this, expect a flash in about ten seconds. The flash will be us coming over.  
  
-'Izzy' Izumi  
Another Universe"  
  
Koushiro goes, "Now that places an unexpected twist on things." As promised, a flash goes off in Lewis' living room, burning a hole in the carpet. Everyone stops arguing. Lilymon looks over and sees the hole. "Oh, son of a bitch!!" Lewis goes, "Aw, I wanted to say that…" Daisuke cowers and whimpers. "What'd I do?" Standing there is (Dub names and/or (03) used to show difference in origin) Tai, Izzy, Karen, their digimon, and three unknowns with digimon. Lance asks, "And they would be?" Safiirumon says, "Why are you asking me?" Taichi stands and goes, "I remember this………………………………" Sirenamon says, "Obviously, you don't." Taichi says, "Hold your horses!! I know them!! Just give me a moment…………………………" A moment turns into a few minutes. Finally, in the silence, Yolei screams, "Give it up, Taichi!! You're going to give yourself an aneurysm before you figure it out!! It's obviously our counterparts from the other universe!!" Taichi, disappointed, goes, "But I was so close… Wait, now I remember!!" Yolei sighs, sweatdrops, and falls, all in that order. Safiirumon goes, "Other universe?" Lewis, Hikari, and Koushiro sit down for the next hour explaining it. Koushiro then turns to the still confused travelers. "I almost forgot…" He trailed off as her noticed all of them except Karen sleeping while standing up, herself counting wads of money, with Lewis behind her, casually swiping the money from her as she pockets it. Lewis then proceeds to take everything and anything of value from the sleeping victims. After this, he then shouts nonsense, waking them up. Koushiro asks, "Why did you fall asleep?" Tai says, "We got so tired of waiting that we must have dozed off out of boredom… Where's my wedding ring and wallet?" Lewis casually steps away, putting a note on Karen's back stating "It was ME!!" Araiya, just now regaining consciousness, staggers up to her feet, quite pissed. "I'm going to teach you to not punch me…" She sees a white jacket… Next thing she knows, she is out cold again. Karen goes, "Teach you not to swing at me…" Taichi goes over to them. "This is Tai, my counterpart, and his Agumon. Next to him are Izzy, Koushiro's counterpart, and his Tentomon. Over here is James Killian and his daughter Karen, the equivalents to their world's Lewis… and Lewis, with their digimon Knightmon, no relation to this universe's Knightmon, and Mavermon. These other two unknowns to ye are Takashi Yagami, Tai's boy, and his V-Dracomon, and Ikue 'Ivy' Itou and her Bellosommon." Izzy states, "As I said to… myself, I had made something that can come in handy for you guys, but forgot to give it to Yuuji and Masato before they left." He pulls out three sets of rings and three glowing orbs in glass. Taichi lights up. "As Taichi seems to remember, I was interested in the Power Nexus technology for a while, and wanted to know more about it. The power is quite awesome, but I did discover one fault with them. It would seem your three were so old that the energy was slightly destabilized, and needed power from you just to work. These rings I developed create a field that stabilizes the power a great deal, and these energy balls slow down the drain on the users, optimizing the usefulness of the three Nexuses." Agumon says, "You lost me at 'as.'" Sirenamon quotes, "Basically, he's saying that by using these electromagnetic rings with the Nexuses, the alternating flows will realign all ionized forced, restoring the natural energy balance between positive and negative forces that many energy sources contain, reducing energy dissipation and the need for re-routing power via the human equation, using their nervous electrical impulses to replace energy lost from waste. The alternating magnetic also creates a constant energy state, where by which energy lost from a large output, i.e. Special Attack or Direct Hit, can be reduced or not at all. The purpose of the energy balls are for use with the users, acting as a reserve battery to prevent a major nervous shutdown on the human equation, as was the case in January battle of Avalonmon vs. Yuumei Omnimon. Simple mathematics." Even Koushiro and Laomon are dumbfounded. Laomon, "Huh?" Koushiro, "That's exactly right. How did you figure that out?" Sirenamon shrugs her shoulders and says, "I'm not sure…" Izzy says, "Basically, like she said, it greatly reduces the strain on the users, allowing their partners to maintain Omega level for far greater lengths of time. I estimate it can take what used to be an absolute maximum of thirty minutes and stretches it to over 30 hours if not severely damaged. The extra should also increase the digimon's overall power by a factor of 2." Yamato goes, "With all three Omegas' power doubled, we may very well stand a chance!!" Tai goes, "We also came to lend our hands in the matter. From what we were told about Attorneymon from Masato, he won't go down easy. We saw what he could be capable of. Boy, that Omega level Dark Tower digimon was tough!!" Laomon suddenly realizes something. "What did you just say?" Tai goes, "We saw…" Laomon, "No, the part after that." Tai, "What? About that Omega level Dark Tower digimon? Well…" Laomon says, "That's what those dark masses are!! He's making not just one, but the beginnings of a whole army of Omega digimon!!" Everyone gasps. Taichi states, "Why though? Yuumei Omnimon alone was close to his level of power…" Laomon continues, "Unless he found the means to make a Nexus of his own…" Sirenamon continues, "And the only way he could have it is if he found Atlantis… That's why Lily wanted my help!! She somehow knew he found it, and was going to stop him from gaining technology…" She suddenly stops, grabbing her head. Flashes of ideas shone forth in her cranium, then she fell over. Takeru grabs her before she can fall on the floor. Sirenamon grabbed him and stood again. "I'm… okay…" Lotusmon goes, "Maybe you should lay down for a moment." Sirenamon says, "I don't know…" She then remembers the doc, "Ever consider that is was real? We'll discuss this some more at a later time. One thing I do ask is this. You spoke a lot about 'Lotusmon.' You know a Lotusmon. Why don't you talk to her?" Sirenamon says, "Okay…" They leave the room. Taichi goes, "With this new development, a plan must be made now!!" Safiirumon goes, "This bureaucracy is getting nowhere. I'm sticking to my guns. Let's go." Slowly, the Valkyries file out. He adds, "We just cannot agree."  
In the village, Lily is napping, seeing as there is nothing else to do. In her dreams, Malachimon once more meets her. "Lily, have you finally chosen to stop this mad crusade?" Lily looks at her… "No…" She thinks on it. "I don't know… It's like everything I've done has been in vain. Maybe Jijimon is right. Maybe he is toying with me. Maybe he is unstoppable." Malachimon says, "You know better than that. He can be stopped, but you can't do it unless you place some trust in others. You can't let your blind rage consume you, or else he will win. What you saw was the future, and the future changes with everything we do." Lily says, "I must stop it!! I must save everyone!!" Malachimon says, "Not long from now, Attorneymon believes he resurrect Obliviomon using my body as a host for his spirit energy. I don't know why he thinks this, but if he's right, I've got less than a day to live. You must find me…" All of a sudden, the face of Thanatomon shows. "We're sorry, but this call has been… terminated!!" Lily wakes up violently. In the chamber with her is Ni-Kokuwamon. He screams, "It lives!!" Lily blurts, "What the hell?" Ni-Kokuwamon responds, "Hello sunshine!!" Lily ignores him. "I must save her!! I must save it all!!" She turns to Ni-Kokuwamon. "Let me out!!" Ni-Kokuwamon looks concerned and cocks his head. "I don't get it." Lily goes, "Must I hurt you?" Ni-Kokuwamon takes a good look at her. "You… are a child." Lily answers, "Yes… Seems his Macintosh made brain hasn't exploded yet, but that isn't what I need!! I need to get out!! I need to stop it all!!" He continues, "You are a child, and you look like a child, but you, your spirit, acts like a bitter old person so obsessed with global events that you have forgotten…" Lily is confused. "Forgot what? I know all I need to know, and that is that my life, my world, needs me to save it, and I need to end all the pain Attorneymon unleashes…" Ni-Kokuwamon shakes his head. "No… You forgot what it means to be a child… To be young is to have some of the greatest happiness you could ever have…" Lily goes, "It doesn't matter. I must stop the madness… Besides, how can I forget what I never knew?" Ni-Kokuwamon says, "Just rise above it all." Lily screams, "To hell with my youth!! It doesn't matter as long as he walks the worlds!!" Ni-Kokuwamon shouts, "But I got dinner rolls!! Obey the dinner rolls!!" He squeezes a dinner roll in his hand, then lets up on it, letting it plump back to normal. Lily shouts, "I have had it!! Unlock that door now and remove these manacles before I rip you apart!!" There is an awkward silence for a moment, then he says, "Only if you dance with me." Lily has a sweatdrop run down her face. Slowly, she lets go of some of that rage. She thinks, "I guess I could do this for him. He said he would let me go, and it's… it's something about him that just keeps me from saying no to his face." Lily goes over to him. "Oh, okay." She bends over and begins to dance with him as he hums. Every few seconds, he would sometimes giggle. Ni-Kokuwamon says, "Let's do something a little faster!!" They keep on dancing… Slowly, this keeps on… Five minutes… Thirty minutes… An hour… Doing more stuff and playing around… Finally, after two and a half hours, Lily is actually smiling and laughing with him. "Come on Ni-Kokuwamon!! Try and keep up!!" She thinks, "I… like this feeling… It's so new to me… I can't even remember what I was so mad about!!" She then picks him up and spins him around and around, Ni-Kokuwamon giggling all the while.  
Outside, as the sun set, a shadow came down over the village. Jijimon says, "Strange… I don't remember any eclipse for today…" In the wings, the sparkling light watches. It says, "Hurry up!!" On board Vindicator 1, Admiral Kursov sits in his chair. A yeoman calls out, "We have reached the coordinates stated by mission parameters. What should we do now?" Attorneymon's face shows up on a large holographic screen. "Good… Complete the mission!!" The yeoman states, "The only thing here seems to be a forest and a small village…" Attorneymon yells, "Lay it to waste!!" Kursov stands up, his eyes lacking any gleam seen in most eyes, and calmly commands, "Commence destruction." Guns all over the surface of the mighty ship turn at the village. Massive turrets spin around. Whirring sounds fill the sky with sound. Missile bay doors open wide. "Now!!" Everything outside seems tranquil, then it turns red as the flames of ammunition, missiles, and particle powered projectiles rained from the heavens. Many digimon in the village never saw it coming as flaming doom met and obliterated them. Jijimon stood amongst the chaos, holding the right side of his chest, well, what is left of it… Slowly, in the background music, the song from KoRn "Here to Stay" comes into play. Kursov yells, "Fire the railguns!!" The massive turrets unsheathe metal casings to reveal massive engines with turbines and a particle accelerator in place of a conventional muzzle. Air and minerals are drawn into the barrels, fed through the engine, and enter the particle accelerators. Jijimon, barely living, says to Chibi Seishinmon, Ambient Feralmon, and Dukemon, whom seem roughed up, but not seriously hurt, "Go, my children… It seems the dark fate that befell the past is coming again, and it has finally claimed me… You must go on and warn others… This… Fifth Epoch is counting on you now…" The cannons fire… The rounds rip the air to shreds, igniting the sky in flames as the charged particles, surrounding a compressed white-hot steel pole, travel down upon the village at speeds near the speed of light, one striking Jijimon, splatting his insides all over the place as he is blown to chunks, then releasing extreme levels of energy, throwing the shielded three digimon clear away from the hell. Chibi Seishinmon exclaims, "Oh no… Jijimon is gone… Everyone else we know is dead or dying… Where's Ni-Kokuwamon!!" In the cell, the two suddenly stop as the ground shook. Lily said, "Wha… What's happening?!" A missile throws the two apart, then a horrible thing happens. As Lily is thrown in the air, a rail beam goes by her, an energy spike gouging the left side of her head, near her eye, and down to her ear. The rail beam continues and goes clean through Ni-Kokuwamon, the explosion throwing them both through one of the few standing walls left and landing in the center of the village. Blood runs the side of Lily's face, in front of, above, and some even over, her left eye, over her ear, down her cheek, and dripping rapidly on the ground, everything left of the eye now completely soaked in a stream of blood. She crawls over and grabs the limp Ni-Kokuwamon. She holds him in her arms and quietly cries, seeing her life flash before her eyes, with each vision, her inner voice saying no, growing louder and louder until it is outright screaming, and so is Lily. She adds, "I… I can never know happiness. This world can never know happiness… Nothing else will change it. This is destiny… This is the world…" Ni-Kokuwamon slowly fades away, and the earth around her rises. The manacles send out bolts of electricity sporadically, then explode off her arms. She snickers a bit as a malevolent glaze is in her eyes. "And if the world is sad…" The ground rumbles violently around her as a flaming glow surrounded her. "I must make the world… happy." An unimaginable explosion sets off from inside Lily, expanding rapidly. Dukemon exclaims while running, "Such dark power…" Chibi Seishinmon, grabbing them up in a barrier, states, "Attorneymon, the Eight Million Kami, you have just condemned all of existence…" The sparkling light watching, laughs at the three trying to flee, when suddenly he sees the wave. "NO!! THIS CANNOT BE!!" He is swallowed up, the glow of him fading, then he exploded. From the castle, the other lights all gasped. The wave continued to expand. A helmsman shouts, "Sir, that 'thing' is going to hit us in seconds!!" A Ragnarokmon shouts, "Not even this ship could survive the awesome power of it!!" Kursov screams, "Fall back!!" It continues to expand, laying waste to all in its path. Chaos overtakes the Dominion HQ as everything goes red, alarms blast all over, and guards run frantically, seeing the wave from space. After over a minute and 240 miles in all directions, the wave stops and fades. Vindicator 1 rocks violently, and the bottom two decks are completely torn off and annihilated. Kursov demands, "What did that?" The Ragnarokmon calls out nervously, "We… We don't know yet!! It couldn't be nuclear, since Vindicator 1 is designed to absorb such an attack with ease, and it cannot be any digimon, and I mean ANY digimon in existence because no digimon could unleash that much energy at once!!" A man on the station, scanning the area, screams. Attorneymon is frenetically screaming, "What did you do? What was that?!" The man next to him says, "Sir, there is still something there at the epicenter…" It goes on a big screen where it shows a figure. The Hagurumon from earlier comes in. "I tried to warn you, dammit!!" Attorneymon growls at him. In the crater stood a figure that looked about the same as Lily, but this figure was not dressed the same and looked to be only nine or ten. Her hair was all in the style of Lily's Terra form, but all red with orange streaks and sections instead of green with yellow streaks. Her skin seemed all white, as though painted this way, with jagged orange marks on her hands going up her arms, on her forehead, and wrapping around her eyes on the outside edges, making her look kind of clown-like. Down the left side of her face and head, a black tarry blood washed down and drips down to the ground from her cheekbone. Her eyes themselves had become orange and dull, though you could not tell from her left, which had thin, deep red blood dripping over it to her cheek. Hovering above her forehead and around her head is an orange halo, energy surging out in surges of static bolts. Around her neck was a bone necklace with seven feathers attached it, each about two feet long and a different color of the rainbow, starting with red on her right side and ending with blue on her left, but the green in the center was replaced by a dull grey, and all the colors were dark variants. Under the necklace was a crimson ruffle collar (I don't know what it's called, but I mean the things most clowns wear around their necks). The top half of her outfit seemed to be a black yukata, but the sleeves were extra loose and the edges only reached just past her elbow. Strapped on her right arm seems to be a gold scaled plate twice as wide as her arm, covered in thick foot long curved crimson spikes. Around her lower torso and hips is a thick crimson sash that is tied in the cutest bow behind her. Below her sash is a black set of silk pants with legs so loose they make it look like a dress. On her feet is a set of pointy black elf booties. In her left hand sits a black cane with a pointed gold bottom tip and a golden phoenix head with ruby eyes on the top. Attorneymon freaked. "Who is this?!" He then saw the golden amulet sway around her neck, jiggling in front of her chest, just above the sash and normally out of view due to the large grey feather, and began to panic. "No…" Hagurumon sarcastically barked, "I tried to warn you, but no, you didn't care… Stew in your own damn mess now!!" Attorneymon quickly turns and blasts him, screaming at the data, "Shut up!!" Lily stands there, snickers and grins in a most scary way, points her finger at the ship like a pretend gun, then, without looking at Vindicator 1, slams her thumb down. She lets out a jovial "Bang!!" Out of nowhere, an invisible force blows a hole clean through the ship. The yeoman screams, "Complete system failure!! Internal ammo explosions everywhere!!" Kursov commands, "Get this thing into space with whatever we got left, then… abandon ship." The force continues through the sky and grazes past the station, ripping apart the lower half of a 20-mile section. Suddenly, the image generators go off-line, revealing the massive ring for all to behold. Lily seems aware of this and turns her head to look at it. Zooming up to the station, Attorneymon looks down at her with the computer screen, and turns pale as he watches her turn and look DIRECTLY at him. On the surface, laugher like that of a giddy little child comes from Lily's mouth. Attorneymon screams helplessly "No!!" as thousands of rays of energy came from all directions from all over Lily's body, all directed in his direction. Black Tailmon barks, "Raise the energy barriers!!" One by one, thousand by thousand, they go right through the barrier as though it wasn't there. Black Tailmon quickly darts out with Attorneymon as thousands of miles of station are reduced to nothing in milliseconds. Black Tailmon grabs on to the faster Attorneymon as he sprints, the shots following his every move. The face of Attorneymon is filled with fear, pure and genuine. Attorneymon shouts, "What have I created!!"  
  
What has Lily become? Is this what the late Hagurumon feared? How will this affect the battle to come, and can the two worlds survive such power? Meanwhile, can Attorneymon actually do what he believes he can do and bring Obliviomon back to the land of the living? Can he even survive? Find out in Bloodline: Chapter 14 - "Return to Power, Our Queen!!" *Sounds of Lily's scary, childish laugher fill the air…* 


End file.
